Unstoppable
by JazminC
Summary: -¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción. <strong>

**-Pretend to be. Linkin Park-**

oOo

_Is it something I can do, to make myself finally say this, NO, You take it next to far, exposing who you are, Forgot to say you're not the one that so pretend to be..._

Paré la canción y saqué los auriculares de mis orejas cuando el timbre sonó. Había sido mala idea encenderlo, aunque había conseguido sacarme del aburrimiento, la letra sólo me había deprimido.

Bajé del monovolumen y mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras me metía entre el montón de adolescentes que se dirigían a la entrada del instituto. Como siempre, permaneciendo invisible. Por algo era _Nerdbella, _¿no?

Algún capullo del equipo de fútbol chocó contra mí, y sin tan siquiera disculparse siguió su camino. Por supuesto, sumando mi falta de coordinación y la fuerza del impacto, el resultado era el de mi culo besando el suelo. _Bonita forma de empezar el día_, pensé con sarcasmo. Me levanté, cogí mis cosas y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba seguí mi camino. En mi cabeza, asesinando a quienquiera con el que hubiese chocado.

Huh. Era una cosa extraña el que yo, Bella 'Imparable' Swan no le hubiese dejado un ojo morado al estúpido del equipo de fútbol, y también el que llevase ropa que cubría cada parte posible de mi cuerpo, llevase lentes y pasase desapercibida, algunas veces incluso siendo objeto de burlas.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, dos palabras. No Universidad. Hola Libertad. Ajá, son cuatro palabras, pero van ligadas unas a otras, y las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte.

_Estúpido trato._ Ese era el primer pensamiento que tenía por la mañana, y el último al acostarme. Cuando llegué a Forks hace casi dos años, le prometí a Charlie, mi padre, que sería una _niña buena_, que no daría problemas, sacaría sobresalientes, etc, etc. Por ahora iba bien, y sólo quedaban dos semanas fingiendo ser algo que no era, para al fin alcanzar mi ansiada libertad.

Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una _niña buena._


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:**** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**-I wanna go. Britney Spears-**

oOo

Me senté en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería, sola. Mastiqué con desgana el sándwich de pavo que había comprado y bebí unos sorbos de limonada antes de sacar la libreta dónde guardaba mis composiciones. Hacía tiempo que la había dejado de lado y echaba de menos la sensación de escribir canciones que sólo yo podía escuchar.

Sonreí al ver mis torpes garabatos y mis pentagramas mal alienados. Cogí un lápiz y, por encima del sonido de la cafetería, comencé a componer. Antes de darme cuenta el timbre sonó. Resoplé y empujé mis gafas hacia delante con un dedo.

Odiaba las clases, odiaba el instituto y, sobre todo, _odiaba a los adolescentes. _¡Ug! Eran tan frustrantes. Si fuesen _normales_, podrían caerme bien. Pero no, ellos tenían que ser niños mimados, creyéndose superiores a los demás. Y los odiaba.

Hice una mueca mientras me sentaba en el asiento del fondo del aula de Biología. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar, riéndose y charlando entre ellos. Y entonces entró por la puerta Edward Cullen. No es que él fuese un niño mimado, es que era EL niño mimado, y rico, lo cual empeoraba las cosas. Se besuqueó con su novia, Tanya Denali, a modo de despedida._ Ug, por lo menos podrían hacerlo fuera de clase, pero noooo._

Rodé los ojos y alejé la mirada. Los Cullen eran los chicos populares de Forks. Emmet, el mayor, era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol. Edward... en fin, sólo había que verle metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a la plástica rubia de su novia para darse cuenta de que era un engreído. Alice, la más pequeña, era la única a la que se le podía considerar _normal._ Si pasábamos por alto el que saliese con Mike Newton, el chico más idiota de todo el instituto. Sin embargo, errar es humano, ¿no? Ella, junto con Angela Weber -una chica tranquila y tímida que compartía clase de Literatura conmigo- eran las únicas que no me llamaban _Nerdbella_, y me sonreían de vez en cuando. Lo que decía, de todo Forks, sólo se salvaban dos.

El profesor Banner entró en aquel instante, llamando la atención de los 'tórtolos'. La clase comenzó, Edward, sentado unas mesas delante de mí, sonreía arrogante. _Estúpido._

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Apoyé mi mentón en la mano y miré aburrida hacia la pizarra, en mi cabeza, soñando que estaba lejos de aquí. Posiblemente en Phoenix, junto con mis mejores amigos Rosalie y Jasper Hale. O en Florida con mi madre y Phil. Cualquier lugar era mejor que _esto._

En realidad, mucho antes de venir a Forks sí que era Nerdbella. Era tímida, me sonrojaba con mucha facilidad -bueno, seguía sonrojándome, eso no había cambiado-, y no era capaz de pensar mal de nadie. Todo eso cambió con la llegada de Rose y Jaz a Phoenix.

Ellos tenían una vida fácil, su madre era una actriz famosa y su padre, cantante reconocido. Podía pensarse que eran los típicos ricos mimados -_cof, cof_, como Edward Cullen-, pero no. A su lado aprendí que el dinero sólo era un montón de papelitos, que las verdaderas cosas, las más importantes, estaban a tu alrededor. Ellos convirtieron al patito feo, en el verdadero cisne que soy.

Rosalie, nada más ver cómo se metían conmigo, me tomó bajo su protección. Nos hicimos las mejores amigas en poco tiempo. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte, decidido y sarcástico, que chocaba literalmente con el mío. Sin embargo, nos adaptamos la una a la otra, pudiendo convivir sin querer matarnos -durante la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. Ella me enseñó a decir mis primeras palabras malsonantes, me compró el primer consolador -del cual ni Renée ni Charlie tenían idea de que existía y guardaba celosamente bajo mi cama-, fue quién me aprendió todo sobre los chicos, la que me apoyó en mi idea de ponerme mechas y quién pagó mi primer piercing.

Jasper, su hermano mellizo, era totalmente contrario a Rosalie. Compartían su afición al tequila, al mal lenguaje y al sexo, pero Jaz, por otro lado, era más tranquilo y simpático que su hermana. Él me enseñó a tocar la guitarra y a descubrir mi amor por la música, puso su hombro cuando necesité llorar por mal de amores y fue quién le pegó a Richard Tomson por ponerme los cuernos con la zorra de Melissa. Jasper era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, y para él supongo que era la hermana pequeña que podía proteger y ayudar. Él nunca tuvo que hacer ninguna de las dos cosas con Rosalie, sino más bien controlar que ella no se lanzara contra alguien y acabara arrestada.

Suspiré, volviendo a la asquerosa realidad. Siempre que pensaba en mis dos amigos me ponía melancólica. Debía responder al e-mail de Rosalie al llegar a casa o me arrancaría las cejas la próxima vez que nos viésemos, me recordé. No era broma, ella literalmente se abalanzó sobre mí furiosa cuando no le había contestado a su correo a principios de verano. Prefería evitar que se repitiese la situación.

El timbre indicó el final de la clase y me levanté, mi humor aligerándose rápidamente. Ahora me tocaba Gimnasia, pero por suerte tenía un pase para no ir. En la última clase había lanzado la pelota y había derribado a cinco personas antes de darle al entrenador en la cara. Finalmente él se convenció que apestaba en deporte y me dejó ir. Con lo cual, podía irme antes a casa. _Genial,_ pensé alegremente. Las gafas me mataban.

Todo era parte del disfraz. El cristal era eso, cristal, no estaba graduado, pero quedaba más creíble. Por lo menos eso fue lo que Rose me recomendó. Mi largo pelo de color caoba estaba recogido en un moño desordenado. Vestía un suéter verde de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados, junto con mis convers preferidas. Con la mochila al hombro, salí al aparcamiento y corrí hacia mi monovolumen.

Mala idea. El suelo resbalaba por culpa de la lluvia y terminé besando el suelo por segunda vez en la mañana. Gruñí, sobándome el culo con dolor. La lluvia no mejoraba mi coordinación, y en Forks era el clima predominante. Asco de lugar.

Recogí mis cosas, parándome de repente. Faltaba algo. Busqué desesperadamente por el suelo.

-¡No! -exclamé con un gemido de pavor. ¡Mi libreta de composiciones! Dios, había sido tan estúpida como para traerla al instituto y ahora la había perdido. _Simplemente perfecto, _mascullé.

Rebobinemos. ¿Dónde era el sitio más probable en donde la había dejado? Había tenido Biología ahora y había salido demasiado deprisa como para fijarme si se me olvidaba algo. Buscaría allí primero.

Con un resoplido di media vuelta y entré en el instituto. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y apuré el paso cuando una melodía hizo que mis pies se detuvieran junto al aula de música. Sonaba un piano, ¡alguien de esta escuela sabía tocar el piano! Era un verdadero milagro. Y tocaba bien, _muy _bien. _Demasiado bien._ Y estaba tocando... ¿mi canción?

Y ahí estaba. Había podido contenerla durante todo este curso, mordiéndome la lengua cuando alguien se metía o chocaba conmigo. Pero de ahí, a que robasen MIS canciones, eso si que no. La Bella impulsiva y sin pelos en la lengua tomó control de mi cuerpo, la _verdadera Bella Swan_. Y por una vez, me importó bien poco el trato con Charlie. Sólo quería recuperar mi libreta y llegar a casa para tumbarme en el sofá.

De dos zancadas abrí la puerta de golpe y me quedé clavada en el marco. Sentado enfrente del piano estaba... ¿Edward Cullen?

Él se giró al escuchar el portazo, asustado. Al verme, su cara se convirtió en fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nerdbella? -preguntó con cansancio. Como no respondía por culpa del impacto que me había causado descubrir que el mimado de Cullen supiese hacer algo bien que no fuese intercambiar saliva con Tanya, él siguió hablando-. ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve un día de mierda, no necesito que alguien como tú se quede mirándome como boba.

_¿Que yo qué?, _pensé sintiendo mis mejillas arder. ¿Alguien como yo? ¿A qué se refería con _alguien como yo_? Puñetero Cullen, de ahí sí que ya no paso.

-¡TÚ!- chillé, asustándole de nuevo. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que Bella Swan sabía hablar. Y hablar furiosa. Ni su perfecto cuerpo, ni cara, ni tan siquiera aquel pelo de color bronce, lo salvaría de mi ira-. ¿Acabas de llamarme retrasada, pedazo de mierda? -grité, sin tan siquiera importarme que alguien me escuchara-. ¡Tú, capullo, estás tocando una de MIS canciones! ¿Y yo soy la boba? _¿Alguien como yo?_ ¡Yo!. Yo voy a ser la que te parta la cara ¡como no me devuelvas mi libreta ahora mismo! -corrí hacia dónde él estaba.

Casi me reí al ver que se encogía en el taburete y me miraba como si acabase de descubrir que su perro hablaba. Casi. Yo estaba fuera de control. ¿Alguien como yo? Él era un pedazo de mierda de vaca, ¿y me insultaba en mi cara? Definitivamente era más imbécil de lo que creía.

Sentía mi cara roja y mis ojos escocer, pero contuve las lágrimas de rabia y subí con brusquedad las gafas por mi nariz. Inflé las mejillas recogiendo rápidamente las partituras que él había esparcido antes de elegir una y las guardé en la libreta. La metí en mi mochila y volví a girarme hacia Edward Cullen.

Él se veía asustado. Huh, verdaderamente parecía que iba a mearse en los pantalones de un momento a otro. La razón iba volviendo a mí, para darme cuenta de que le había gritado a un Cullen, le había llamado pedazo de mierda y eso traería problemas. Muchos problemas.

Caca podrida. Todavía quedaban dos semanas para la graduación, si le daban a Charlie cualquier queja por mi parte, podría irme despidiendo de mi libertad e ingresando en alguna Universidad lejana. Posiblemente con guardias de seguridad y cámaras, a prueba de huidas.

Respiré hondo para calmarme y finalmente hablé.

-Eh... -bien, ahora sí que parecía retrasada-. Siento haberte gritado, Cullen -me disculpé torpemente. _Perfecto Bella_, pensé, sonrojándome. Huh, debía aprender a controlar eso.

Él seguía allí, mirándome sin pestañear. ¿Y yo era la retrasada? Já.

-He dicho que lo siento -repetí más alto, aferrando con fuerza el asa de mi mochila y retorciéndola entre mis manos. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro antes de volver a mirarlo-. ¡Lo siento! -casi chillé para que entendiese mejor.

-Lo capté -respondió al fin. Bien, habíamos conseguido una reacción por su parte, aunque no fuese la que esperaba. Él no parecía enojado, más bien, ¿fascinado? Mierda, debí haber terminado el sándwich en el almuerzo, la falta de comida afecta a mi cabeza.

Aclaré mi garganta, visiblemente nerviosa. Ahora que mi enfado se había esfumado y volví a la realidad, caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con el 'popular y más maravilloso chico de la escuela', según las palabras que escuchaba a Jessica recitar en el vestuario. Puede que él fuese un engreído rico niño mimado, pero era perfecto. Él era un puñetero Adonis, con su pelo despeinado como si acabase de tener una rica sesión de sexo.

Y yo no era ciega, maldita sea. Ni tampoco tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para no darle un repaso de arriba a abajo a través de mis gafas, deleitándome con su belleza -y mojando mis bragas.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de mi escrutinio porque dejó la cara de bobo a un lado y volvió a ser él mismo. Ajá, sonrió con arrogancia y se levantó del banco. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo y tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Desde esta posición podía ver perfectamente el arco de su maravillosa mandíbula.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? -preguntó, moviendo las cejas y mirándome de forma lasciva. Rodé los ojos e hice una mueca. Ya puestos a ir al infierno, ¿por qué no hacerlo del todo? Ya la había cagado, así que no tenía porqué aparentar ser una niña buena. Por lo menos no delante de él.

-Eres un engreído -le espeté, alejándome. Obligué a mis pies a dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir de allí pero él fue más rápido y se interpuso en mi camino. Gruñí-. ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio.

-Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. Sus ojos me traspasaban de tan fijamente que me miraba.

-¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. Era evidente que no me iba a dejar llegar a la puerta, y siendo tan alto -y teniendo esos músculos que distraían mi atención-, probablemente no fuese capaz de esquivarle.

-Cómo es que _Nerdbella_ Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora -dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Volví a inflar mis mejillas y mascullé.

-Llámame así de nuevo y tendrás que explicarle a tu querida Tanya por qué no puedes tener hijos.

-¡Ey!- alzó los brazos en un gesto de rendición-. Lo siento, realmente tienes mal genio.

-Sólo cuando estúpidos como tú se cruzan en mi camino -bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

Entonces él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Me quedé inmóvil, admirando el sonido de su risa. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes le había escuchado reír así. Y era jodidamente fascinante.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Edward recobró la compostura y volvió a fijar la mirada en mí, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Tú.

-Sí, soy el alma de la fiesta -me burlé. Él volvió a reírse. Bien, definitivamente ese entraba en mi lista de sonidos que amaba. _¿Pero qué mierda estás pensando, Bella? ¡Es Edward Cullen, concéntrate!_

Avergonzada de mí misma, intenté esquivarle. Por supuesto, fracasé estrepitosamente.

-No tan rápido -sonrió-. En verdad Forks se pierde a una maravilla de chica al no saber de ti -comentó, luciendo terriblemente encantador.

Mis mejillas me traicionaron, pero por suerte seguía teniendo el control de mi boca.

-Piérdete, Cullen. Si crees que con palabras bonitas y una sonrisa puedes tenerme a tus pies, estás equivocado. Ahora, déjame marchar -exigí, poniendo las manos en mi cintura en pose amenazadora. Con Jasper funcionaba, y al parecer con él también. Vi la duda en sus ojos y como se entrecerraban con desconfianza, sus manos yendo a una parte delicada de su anatomía.

-Sólo quiero hablar, Swan -replicó, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciéndose el herido-. ¿En tan poca estima me tienes?

-Sí -respondí con franqueza-. Estás más abajo que las golosinas que se compran a la salida de la gasolinera.

-Eso dolió.

Pataleé el suelo, haciendo que pegase un brinco.

-¡Cullen, mierda! ¡Déjame marchar de aquí! -chillé como niña pequeña. Mi pequeña actuación apestaba, lo supe cuando él literalmente se descojonó delante de mí. Perfecto.

-Oh, Swan, nunca pensé que supieses pelear como tigresa -se burló, mirándome con diversión.

Gruñí a modo de respuesta y crucé los brazos de nuevo. Edward terminó sonriendo para luego ponerse serio, y finalmente suspirar. No seguí el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta que habló.

-Dos semanas antes de la graduación, ¿eh? ¿Nerviosa? -inquirió. Negué con la cabeza, divertida por como su cabeza saltaba de un tema a otro totalmente distinto-. ¿No? -Él se vio demasiado sorprendido y bufé-. De acuerdo -añadió rápidamente.

-¿Tú sí? -pregunté con incredulidad. Él hizo una ligera mueca y se pasó una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo aún más. Eso fue sexy. Bórrenlo, nunca dije eso.

-He estado temiendo que llegase este día desde hace meses -confesó al fin.

-¿Por qué? -abrí la boca antes de pensar. Debía de estar intentando llegar a mi auto, pero no, tenía que andar alargando la conversación con Cullen. _Muy inteligente de tu parte, Bella_, me felicité a mí misma.

Volvió a hacer una mueca antes de contestar: -Porque el verano apesta.

-¿Qué? -chillé unas octavas más alto de lo normal. ¿Cómo podía odiar el verano? Yo había estado esperando que llegase desde que se terminó el anterior, pensando en como iba a disfrutarlo.

-Ajá -él asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar-. Si no te hubiesen programado cada uno de los días de tus vacaciones, diciéndote dónde y qué tienes que hacer, probablemente lo disfrutases. Pero ese no es mi caso -terminó con una triste mirada en sus ojos. Quise borrarla de inmediato y contuve mis manos, que picaban por acariciar su pelo como si de un perrito abandonado se tratase y aliviar su pena.

-Huh, eso apesta -admití. Él sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos-. Lo siento -dije con sinceridad.

Por suerte, yo no tenía ese problema con mis padres. Ellos sabían perfectamente que no podían organizarme las vacaciones, básicamente porque no les haría caso en absoluto y disfrutaría a mi manera. Renée tenía que dejar de organizar aquellas barbacoas dónde invitaba a todo el barrio. Eran, literalmente, la peor tortura que había después de ir de compras con Rosalie. Sacudí la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Y tú qué? -preguntó él-. ¿Cómo vas a pasar el verano?

-¿Quieres saber qué haré? -mi gran boca habló antes de pensar-. Cogeré el primer autobús que salga de este asqueroso pueblo y me largaré. Recorreré Estados Unidos de mochilera -sonreí, con mi repentino plan tomando forma en mi cabeza. Sinceramente, la última vez que intenté hacer eso con Rosalie, fue un total asco. Pero ahora era mayor de edad, con lo que no podían arrastrarme de vuelta a casa.

Sip, había descubierto que iba a hacer este verano, y me encantaba. Todo gracias a Edward Cullen. Hablando de él, me miraba como si estuviese loca, o algo así.

-¿Y tus padres? -preguntó él con estupor-. ¿Ellos te dejan?

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

-¿Qué mierda? -exclamé, todavía riendo-. Tú acabas de darme la idea, Cullen. Renée probablemente se mosqueará e intentará buscarme. Sobre Charlie... -pensé un momento en mi padre-, él se pedirá una pizza con extra de queso para celebrar mi marcha.

Parecía _ligeramente_ atónito. Casi entraba mi cabeza por su boca abierta.

-¿Tu padre... quiero decir, el Jefe Swan, él.. extra de queso? -terminó con un chillido que le hizo parecer una niña pequeña. Estallé en carcajadas. Parecía que no le entraba en la cabeza que el jefe de policía de Forks no pudiese controlar a su hija.

Bueno, él se pediría la pizza _después_ de haber avisado a Renée para que fuese ella quien se preocupase. No me malinterpreten, mi padre me quería, pero teníamos un trato. Él sabía que no iba a poder detenerme, como yo sabía que si necesitaba ayuda él tendría la puerta de casa abierta para mí.

-Ajá, extra de queso -sonreí, y mis tripas rugieron. Fruncí el ceño antes de proseguir-. Sinceramente, ha sido una conversación _fascinante y muy productiva_, pero tengo que volver a casa y hacer la cena. A partir del primer sonido, mi estómago controla mis actos -añadí. Me alegró comprobar que el sarcasmo había vuelto a mi forma de hablar. Lo amaba, era una de las cosas que me enorgullecían haber aprendido de Rose.

Por suerte, Edward todavía estaba en fase de procesar datos, así que pude esquivarle y llegar a la puerta. Salí del aula, mirando la hora. Mierda. Habían pasado veinte minutos ya, iba a llegar tarde a casa y necesitaba una buena siesta en el sillón. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo y moría por descansar un poco.

-¡Eh! ¡Swan, espera! -escuché una voz a mi espalda. Aceleré el paso, sabiendo que si echaba a correr lo más probable fuese que tuviese un hermoso encuentro con el suelo, y tres veces en el día eran suficientes para mí.

Me alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta de salida. _Maldito Cullen._

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó, con la respiración alterada debido a la carrera.

-Mierda, Cullen -le espeté-. No has hecho nada más que preguntas, pareces un maldito cuestionario.

-¿Es en serio? -me ignoró. Sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos y esperanzados. Extra de sándwich a la hora del almuerza, Bella.

-Ajá -asentí mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Tan difícil era de creer? Amaba la sensación de no tener que depender de nadie y poder hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía que agradecerle haberme dado la idea, de nuevo.

-Bien, ¿podría ir contigo? -suplicó, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-No. -sonó demasiado seco, y Edward frunció el ceño. Nos miramos airadamente unos segundos antes de que procesara su petición de nuevo y estallase en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace gracia? -preguntó, todavía con el ceño fruncido y mirándome mal.

-Tú, es sólo que tú... -cogí aire mientras limpiaba con la manga del suéter las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara-. Tú eres jodidamente divertido. Esa ha sido una broma de las buenas -le felicité.

-No era una broma -dijo en tono cortante. Alto ahí. ¿Iba en serio?

-¿Es en serio? -le pregunté, atónita.

-¿Qué tan difícil es de creer? -arqueó una ceja y sentí un pinchazo de envidia. Yo no sabía hacer eso.

-Vamos, Edward -exclamé, rodando los ojos-. Es que simplemente eres tú -le señalé e hice un aspaviento con la mano-. Es decir, eres Edward Cullen. ¿Qué haría un niño rico y mimado como tú de mochilero?

Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más con mis palabras, pero no me detuve.

-No es como si nos fuésemos a alojar en hoteles y a comer de restaurantes. Entiendes la palabra mochilero, ¿verdad? -me aseguré. Por su mirada asesina, supe que le había ofendido.

-Sé lo que significa mochilero, Swan -me espetó-. Y sé que no se duerme de hoteles y se come en restaurante, pero eso es precisamente lo que yo no quiero.

-Me perdí -admití, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Repite desde hoteles.

-¡Joder! -se exasperó. Edward se acercó y me agarró los hombros para sacudirme-. Que quiero ir contigo, ¿no has entendido?

-No hagas eso -le reproché, golpeando sus manos para que me soltaran-. Y entendí perfectamente, genio.

-Entonces, ¿es un sí? -preguntó él con repentina alegría. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuese la mañana de Navidad y me enseñó una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes.

-Humf... -refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos. El perfecto verano que me imaginaba minutos atrás parecía haberse esfumado. ¿Cómo iba a cargar con Edward? Es decir, yo le odiaba, era un engreído. Sí, me había dado la idea, pero eso no cambiaba nada. ¡Yo no le debía nada!

¡Ug! ¡Malditos ojos de cordero degollado, maldito puchero y maldita culpa! Debía de haber alguna ley para prohibir que me mirase así. No podía resistirme a la manera en la que su labio inferior sobresalía. Mierda. Había caído.

-Caca podrida -murmuré, dejando caer los hombros en signo de derrota.

Cullen -para mi _satisfacción_- sonrió de medio lado. Sí, aquella sonrisa pícara que sólo le dirigía a sus más cercanos. Definitivamente eso derrumbaba mis barreras.

-¡Gracias, Swan! -chilló feliz. Por un segundo pensé que iba a abrazarme, pero nos miramos incómodos y al final él se rascó la nuca antes de murmurar.

-Um, debo volver a clase.

-Ajá -contesté simplemente. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo y caminamos en direcciones opuestas.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, escuché su voz desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Siento haber cogido tu libreta sin permiso!

Salí de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro por primera vez desde que me encontraba en Forks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo. Gracias a:<strong>_** Laubellacullen94**_** y **_**MinniePotter14**_** por dejarme review :) Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí. De momento no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, porque tengo examenes y voy a estar muy ocupada, solo os pido un poco de paciencia. **_

**_Esta historia es Rating M por futuros lemmos._**

**_Muchos besos,_**

_**JaZmiNC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. <strong>

**-I'm with you. Avril Lavigne-**

****oOo

No fue hasta que me senté en el sofá, cerré los ojos y me propuse dormir, cuando la realidad golpeó. Duro. Caí al suelo por tercera vez, pero no me importó.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Iba a ir de mochilera por los Estados Unidos _con Edward Cullen_! ¿En qué lío me había metido? Sí, debí haberle dicho que no y haber sido fuerte en ese punto. Pero él había hecho un maldito puchero con el que se veía malditamente adorable. Ese había sido mi fin.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, subí las escaleras para darme un buen baño y relajarme un poco antes de que Charlie llegase. No iba a poder dormir, no ahora que mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad repitiendo la conversación con Cullen para encontrar el fallo de todo aquello. ¿Quizá si hubiera corrido para llegar al aparcamiento él no me hubiese alcanzado? Improbable, pero una puede soñar.

Sumergí la cabeza en el agua caliente. ¿Podría Edward haber hablado conmigo al día siguiente? No, me respondí de inmediato. Él nunca me hubiese pedido delante de todos. Como sabía que él iba a hacer lo de todos los días, ignorar a _Nerdbella_, a pesar de que fuese con ella de mochilera por el país. Ignoré el pinchazo que sentía en el pecho. Nada de decepción, era un Cullen, _¿qué esperabas?_

Al salir de la bañera quité el tapón y el agua comenzó a escapar por las cañerías. Me dirigí hacia el espejo y lo desempañé, viendo mi reflejo. Sin las gafas, mis ojos marrones volvían a ser de ese color chocolate que tanto amaba. Mi pelo caoba estaba bastante ondulado y casi me llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía que cortarlo antes de irme, pensé. Y volver a ponerme mechas. Añoraba mis mechas de colores.

En mi habitación cambié mi atuendo de Nerdbella por unas pantuflas, unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta larga. Se sentía bien así, además de que sólo podía hacerlo cuando Rosalie estaba a miles de kilómetros, o ella me descuartizaría por utilizar ropa _cómoda._ Como si ella fuese de vestido por su casa, resoplé.

Bajé a la cocina para hacer la cena. Decidí hacer la comida preferida de Charlie y saqué el pescado frito de Harry Clearwater. Um... sí, él iba a sospechar. Bueno, mi padre sabía que me iría de aquí justo después de la graduación, así que supondría que esta cena sería como una especie de despedida, puesto que no quería nada de él.

Todavía.

.

.

.

Como bien había predicho, Charlie me miró con desconfianza mientras comía rápidamente el pescado. Yo sonreí con inocencia y antes de irme a dormir le di un beso de buenas noches. Él entrecerró aún más los ojos y me observó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras riéndome.

Los días pasaban veloces. Cullen me ignoraba en el instituto, ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada. Parecía haberse olvidado de nuestra pequeña escapada. Mejor para mí, pensaba mientras pasaba de largo por su lado. _Imbécil._ Me concentré en reunir dinero para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje y poder ir a la peluquería. Seguí preparando lo que más le gustaba a Charlie como una especie de significativa despedida y me volví considerablemente más cariñosa. Él no se quejaba, pero podía ver como una prematura melancolía se instalaba en sus ojos.

Y, por fin, el día llegó. Cuando sonó el despertador me levanté de un salto con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-¡SI! -chillé a pleno pulmón mientras corría hacia el baño a alistarme. Escuché como Charlie se reía desde la planta baja, pero no me importó.

Me vestí con lo primero que vi, agarré mis gafas e hice una cola de caballo en mi pelo antes de bajar corriendo a desayunar. Demasiado ansiosa por llegar, agarré un puñado de cereales, los metí en mi boca y luego bebí del bote de leche. Mi padre me miraba asqueado mientras masticaba a duras penas y tragaba. Luego, agarré la absurda toga amarilla que nos habían obligado a llevar y salí disparada hacia el coche de policía.

Exasperándome por la lentitud de mi padre hice sonar la bocina varias veces. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Él se apresuró después de que le dirigiera 'la mirada'. Já, siempre funcionaba.

La ceremonia fue como un infierno para mí. Todo iba demasiado lento, además de que cuando me llamaron alguien tosió '_Nerdbella_' detrás de mí. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no girarme y estampar su cara contra la pared. Sonreí y musité un 'Gracias' con los dientes apretados. _Estúpidos adolescentes. _

Bajé de la tarima y de repente todos estallaron en aplausos y lanzaros sus birretes hacia arriba. Ug, vale, me había perdido, así que simplemente lo saqué y lo dejé caer. Comenzaron a abrazarse y a llorar. ¡Odiaba cuando la gente lloraba!

Intenté escaparme de allí y tuve que dar algunos codazos para empezar a ver la salida. Fue entonces cuando sentí un frío aliento en mi nuca y un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

-Dime dónde y cuando -susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oreja. Una voz que pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar.

Sin girarme respondí.

-Aquí no. Ven esta noche a mi habitación. Segundo piso, tercera ventana a la izquierda. -y seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con Charlie, que me felicitó y me abrazó.

-Lo has hecho genial, Bells -dijo con voz contenida.

-Oh, papá, no vayas a ponerte lacrimógeno -repliqué, haciendo una mueca. Él solamente sonrió y me abrió la puerta del coche para poder ir a cenar a mi restaurante favorito. Por algo era mi día, ¿huh?

.

.

.

Confirmado. Estar cerca de Edward Cullen me confundía. ¿Por qué mierda le dije que apareciera por mi habitación? Si Charlie lo descubría le dispararía, y luego yo tendría que ayudar a esconder el cadáver porque me sentiría culpable. Simplemente genial, no estaba para ponerme a cavar en el jardín.

Había pasado de mi pijama habitual, no quería que él me viese con la camiseta llena de agujeros, así que escogí una camiseta larga que le había robado a mi padre y los pantalones de yoga. Había dejado mi pelo suelto y las gafas en el contenedor de la basura. De todas maneras no iba a volver a usarlas. Y eran tan jodidamente molestas.

Estaba sentada en mi cama por si escuchaba algún ruido que me indicase si Edward estaba cerca o no. Por el momento sólo los ronquidos de Charlie rompían el silencio de la noche. Y mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más. Mierda, necesitaba descansar YA, casi ni podía permanecer con la cabeza levantada.

_No_, pensé. No podía dormirme. Humf, si Edward me descubría con la boca abierta y hablando en sueños moriría de vergüenza, no podría volver a mirarle a la cara y entonces me escaparía sin él. Pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea...

_¡No!_ Me levanté para despejarme y caminé de un lado a otro. Mi vista cayó sobre mi ipod y una sonrisa se alojó en mi cara. Sí, eso me despejaría. Puse los auriculares y le di a play.

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now, There's nothing but the rain, No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening, but there's no sound..._

Quise reírme por no llorar. Puta canción aleatoria.

¿Pero por qué me sorprendía? ¡Era Cullen! Seguramente se estaba revolcando en algún lugar con Tanya y sus tetas de plástico. Escalofríos, eso era lo que sentía al imaginármelo.

Aunque... admito que tenía una leve esperanza. Pequeña, pero allí estaba. Al fin y al cabo, Cullen siempre sería el chico más hermoso que vería en mi vida, porque superar su superficial perfección era imposible. E ignorarla, más. Sí, que él me hiciese caso subía mi autoestima. ¿Pero a qué chica no lo haría?

Bufé y me metí entre las sábanas. Seguía siendo un cretino, a pesar de su físico. Cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginarme el día de mañana. Iría a Port Angeles, a una peluquería. Me pondría mechas, compraría ropa, una mochila y sacaría mis ahorros del banco. ¡Oh!, también tenía que acordarme de coger una nueva púa para mi guitarra.

Justo cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, escuché un golpe en mi ventana. Lo ignoré, probablemente estuviese lloviendo. Dios, como odiaba Forks. Pero el golpe volvió a repetirse, y otra vez, y otra... hasta que me levanté y abrí la ventana para asomarme.

Cullen estaba abajo, la luz de la luna resaltaba sus hermosas facciones, sus ojos verdes... su sonrisa arrogante y el suave viento traía un olor a alcohol y tabaco que sólo podía provenir de él. Definitivamente, era el mayor idiota del planeta.

-¿Borracho, eh Cullen? -me burlé, apoyándome en la repisa.

-Mójate, Swan, y ábreme la puerta -dijo él, casi gritando.

-¡Estúpido! -susurré, frenética. Contuve el aliento, esperando oír el sonido de la pistola al cargarse. Por suerte, los ronquidos de Charlie seguían-. Seguramente no conoces a muchas chicas con padres policías, así que te resumiré. El mío tiene una pistola, y tú eres un borracho que merodea por aquí. No es una buena combinación.

No parecía arrepentido, pero no estaba lo suficientemente borracho, o no era tan estúpido como parecía ya que bajó la voz. Sin embargo su mosqueo subió.

-Deja de joderme, Swan -gruñó.

-Huh, que asco tío -repliqué, sólo de imaginármelo. Fruncí la nariz, divirtiéndome con la situación. Él se exaspero y vi como buscaba por el suelo una piedra para lanzármela a la cabeza-. Que poca paciencia -refunfuñé-. Escucha, ¿puedes escalar ese árbol?

Señalé a mi bonito compañero de ventana, que llevaba creciendo allí desde que tenía memoria. El problema era que no tenía pinta de ser muy resistente. Cullen pareció llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Estás pirada, S-swam -susurró, trabándose en mi apellido. Vi como comenzaba a inclinarse hacia la derecha, por lo que estaría cerca del desmayo. Huh, al parecer iba a tener que hacer todo yo sola.

-Dame un segundo -gruñí, cerrando de golpe la ventana. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir ebrio a casa de un policía? Sólo a él. Cada vez que creía que no podía ser más idiota, me sorprendía.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, intentando recordar cual de los escalones era el que hacía ruido. ¿El segundo o el tercero? Ah, era el segundo. _Caca de vaca_. Aguanté la respiración y cerré los ojos, pero no se produjo ningún cambio en los ronquidos de Charlie, por lo que volví a respirar tranquila. Jodido escalón, tenía que arreglarlo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré cara a cara con Edward. Al estar a pocos centímetros pude oler claramente el alcohol y el olor a ¿puros? ¿En qué mierda de fiesta se había metido?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, su mano voló hacia mi boca, tapándola. Se puso un dedo en los labios y me chistó. ¡Me chistó! Y luego su sonrisa arrogante apareció, así que rodé los ojos y de un manotazo destapé mis labios.

-No hagas ruido -susurré, cogiéndole del brazo para ayudarle a subir. ¡Y menudo brazo! ¿Desde cuando hacia pesas? Mierda, Bella, concéntrate en el escalón.

Después de contener al mismo tiempo el aliento en el segundo escalón, conseguimos llegar hasta mi habitación sin ningún contratiempo más. Cullen se tiró en mi cama y casi pude escuchar sus ronquidos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cogí un zapato, y se lo lancé a la cabeza.

-¡Ey! -se quejó, sobándose la nuca-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-A que eres estúpido -mascullé-, pero sobre todo porque no me dejas espacio en _mi _cama. -hice aspavientos con las manos hasta que se hizo a un lado y luego me tumbé de un salto.

De repente me di cuenta de que Cullen no paraba de observarme, desde mis pantalones hasta mi rostro. Alcé las dos cejas y no pude evitar sonreír con diversión,

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -respondió rápidamente, alejando la mirada de mi cuerpo y fijándose en mi habitación.

-Dilo -suspiré.

-¿El qué?

-Que no te imaginas a Nerdbella Swan así -Él frunció el ceño y no respondió, con lo cual lo dijo todo. Yo me carcajeé por lo bajinis y me apoyé en los codos-. ¿Qué tan borracho estás?

-No tanto para no acordarme de nada mañana -replicó, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y estirándose-. Así que... ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Me levanté para sentarme y poder mirarle a la cara. Si íbamos a hablar, primero tenía que asegurarme de que para él esto no era un juego. Porque de ser así, sólo tenía que chillar. Fuerte. Charlie haría el resto del trabajo por mí.

-¿Estás seguro, Cullen? -pregunté, rogando para que su respuesta fuera no. Él pareció ofendido, pero cuando le tapé la boca con la mano se lo pensó mejor y decidió que su vida merecía la pena y empezó a susurrar.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Sólo dime día y hora para largarme de este asqueroso lugar.

-Huh -dije pensativa. Edward se levantó, se quedó un segundo quieto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados -seguramente para controlar las nauseas- y luego me miró con esos orbes verdes tan intensos.

-¿Qué es 'huh'?

-Huh es mi manera sutil de decir que estoy sorprendida por tu desagrado hacia Forks -_el que por cierto comparto_, añadí para mí misma-. Es decir, eres Edward Cullen, pensé que adorabas estar aquí -me encogí de hombros para restar importancia a mi pensamiento. Pero él no lo dejó pasar.

-¿Y por qué se supone que me tendría que encantar Forks?

-Por tu novia, tu familia... -empencé a enumerar. Él me cortó con un '_Que les jodan a todos'_ y se volvió a tumbar en mi cama. Suspiré. Esto no estaba siendo fácil.

-Pasado mañana a primera hora en la estación de autobuses de Port Ángeles -solté al fin, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Y por qué no mañana mismo? -preguntó él volviendo a incorporarse.

-Porque no -respondió cortante y me levanté de la cama-. Ahora si no te importa quisiera dormir.

-Que te jodan a ti también, Swan -farfulló Cullen, furioso. Saltó de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con brusquedad. Se paró de golpe al darse cuenta de que si salía él sólo, probablemente Charlie se despertaría y le dispararía.

Así que se giró de golpe y caminó hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer Cullen? -inquirí, admito que con un poco de preocupación. Estaba borracho. Yo sabía que cuando se estaba así uno no era precisamente muy ágil como para bajar de un segundo piso por una ventana y no romperse algún hueso.

Me ignoró. Ojalá que se matase, por estúpido.

Caminé junto él. Estaba observando detalladamente el suelo, como calculando la altura. Rodé los ojos, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Mira, Cullen. Esto no va a funcionar -dije, suspirando-. No nos soportamos, ¿como vamos a irnos juntos, eh?

-No jodas, Swan -replicó él, volviendo a trabarse con mi apellido-, me iría contigo al mismísimo infierno con tal de salir de aquí.

-Já. Ya me gustaría verte.

-Jódete.

-Eso ya lo has dicho -volví a rodar los ojos-. Eres aún más borde cuando estás borracho.

-Pero si soy encantador -se burló, lanzándome besos por el aire. Fruncí el ceño y le gruñí. Sí, admito que soné como un perro, pero es que era tan jodidamente irritante.

-Tú sí que estás borde -farfulló entre dientes. Supuse que era un pensamiento propio y que no quería decirlo en voz alta. Lo pasé por alto, porque en realidad era cierto. Jaz no paraba de repetírmelo.

-Vamos, superman -me burlé, agarrándole otra vez del brazo-. Te ayudaré a bajar por las _escaleras_ antes de que te hagas daño a ti mismo.

-Sí, mamá.

-Jódete.

-Siempre.

Rodé los ojos por tercera o cuarta vez en la noche, sonriendo. Admito que se veía lindo con los ojos medio entrecerrados y esa mirada de niño perdido. Por lo menos ya no tenía esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odiaba.

Volvimos a pisar el escalón, pero Charlie tenía el sueño pesado -gracias al cielo. Cuando ya estaba fuera de casa y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, él me paró.

-Sé que he sido un imbécil toda esta semana.

-Duh -como si fuera a negarlo. Cullen sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse y clavó sus ojos en mí.

-Cualquiera me hubiera pegado una patada en el culo esta noche.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo -repliqué con sarcasmo. Él apretó la mandíbula, como callando los jodidos insultos. Como si me importarse.

-Sólo quería decirte que gracias por no patearme el culo -_porque estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo_, musitó por lo bajo, pero le escuché igualmente. Eso me hizo sonreír, aunque intenté ocultarlo-, así que... Gracias. De nuevo.

Y entonces me deslumbró con una sonrisa torcida que nunca antes había visto. Parecía incluso... _sincera_.

-Ajá. -fue mi brillante respuesta. Antes de darme cuenta Cullen estaba bajando por la carretera, perdiéndose en la noche.

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la puerta, e intentar no darle vueltas a esa media sonrisa que definitivamente llegó a mi corazón.

Puede que, en el fondo, Cullen no fuese un mal chico.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_**Hola de nuevo! Sé que dije que tardaría un poco, pero aqui tengo ya el segundo capitulo. El tercero tardará un poco más en llegar, pero intentaré escribirlo lo más rápido posible. :3 **_

**_Espero que disfruten de este cap, aunque Eddie no me salió tan arrogante como pretendía, ya se verá en los proximos caps._**

**_Gracias a todas por los reviews y las alertas! :)_ ****Minniepotter13, Laubellacullen94, Anira Cullen, PRISGPE, Twilight all my love 4 ever, eli1901, -DuLce aMoR- y Luluu Pattinson.** _**Gracias chicas por vuestro apoyo, que me ha animado a seguir adelante con esta historia :)**_

**_Muchos besos a todas!_**

**_JaZmiNC_**


	4. Chapter 4

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. <strong>

**-Lash. Take me away-**

oOo

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, escuchando el irritante sonido del despertador. Maldije por lo bajo. Por supuesto, con todo el lío de Cullen me había olvidado de apagarlo. _De todas maneras_, pensé, _no voy a volver a utilizarlo..._

_Pi-Pi-Pi... ¡Plas!_

Sonreí contra la almohada, viendo los restos de aquel cacharro destrozado contra el suelo. Dulce venganza. Esta sí que era una buena manera de empezar el día. Sin embargo mi satisfacción duró poco, pues Charlie decidió que hoy era día de hacer zumos. La batidora interrumpió mi hora de sueño y supe que mataría a alguien. Y si no quería morir, que ese alguien me hiciera el jodido desayuno.

De un salto salí de la cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Escuché un: _¡Oh, mierda!_ proveniente de la cocina antes de entrar y ver a mi padre con una bandeja en la mano a modo de escudo y una mandarina en la otra, a forma de misil.

-Bella, cariño, ¿te desperté? -preguntó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Él sabía que no se debía despertar a la bestia a menos que quisieses salir muerto. La última vez le había tirado la batidora a la cabeza. Aún conservaba la cicatriz.

-No, soy sonámbula -gruñí con sarcasmo mientras me frotaba los ojos para despejarme. Mi estómago rugió y me fijé en el bol de cereales y el zumo de naranja que había en la mesa.

Miré con desconfianza a Charlie antes de sentarme y empezar a desayunar. Al ver que estaba tranquila comiendo, se permitió dejar sus improvisadas armas en la encimera y seguir mezclando fruta en la batidora. Ignoré como pude el sonido del aparato hasta que me cansé y cogí mi desayuno para llevarlo a la sala y poner la televisión a todo volumen.

Lo único bueno de despertar temprano era que me quedaba todo el día para ir a Port Ángeles de compras. Intenté ser optimista mientras veía al Correcaminos escapar del Coyote. En serio, adoraba los dibujos animados, eran mucho mejores que las películas de comedia romántica en las que al final todo era de color de rosa. Ug, demasiado romanticismo para mi gusto. Y las peliculas de miedo, mis favoritas, quedaban descartadas a la hora del desayuno. Los cereales me recordaban a los trozos de craneo cuando le aplastaban la cabeza a alguien. Asqueroso.

Con una mueca dejé el bol en la mesa. Ya se me había revuelto el estómago, _gracias Matanza de Texas_, pensé con sarcasmo. Seguí viendo los dibujos hasta que cambiaron para un programa del corazón, el cual era mi señal de retirada. Apagué la televisión y subí para cambiarme. Me puse los únicos pitillos* que conservaba intactos -los demás habían sido tijeretados por Jasper en una cruel venganza y no había sobrevivido ninguno-, mi camiseta de 'System of a Down' y unas convers. _ Ahhh, ahora entiendo a las chicas que dicen que extrañan su ropa. _Verdaderamente, me sentía como en casa.

Cogí las llaves de mi apreciado monovolumen y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. _¡Plas!_ Me levanté de un salto, viendo mi dignidad quedar pegada al suelo y salí de casa dando un portazo, ignorando las risas de mi padre. Ug, a veces le odiaba. _Como si la torpeza la hubiese heredado de Renée_, bufé.

Tardé una hora en llegar al centro comercial de Port Ángeles -una hora y cuarto si contabamos los quince minutos en los que me perdí por un polígono industrial y tuve que preguntar como se salía de allí. Nunca hablaría de eso. Así que mi primera parada cuando pisé el edificio de tres pisos fue el cajero. Tenía bastante ahorrado, ya que los últimos años había tenido que controlar lo que compraba. Y bueno, Forks no era precisamente el lugar de la moda.

Inmediatamente después de tener los billetes calentitos en mi mano, corrí hacia la peluquería más cercana. Casi lloré y besé a la peluquera una hora después al volver a ver mi pelo un poco más abajo de mis hombros, ondulado y, por supuesto, con unas preciosas mechas azules y moradas que combinaban perfectamente con mi pelo caoba. Pagué y salí sintiéndome otra vez yo misma.

Volvía a ser Bella 'Imparable' Swan. Y, jodida mierda, eso me encantaba.

.

.

.

_Querida Rose:_

_Yo también te extraño mucho. Sí, a pesar de los casi veinte e-mails con amenazas e insultos que me enviaste -para tu información, eso está penado por la ley-, sé que tú me echas de menos._

_Iba a escribirte la semana pasada, pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo que te contaré cuando Charlie deje de gritar desde detrás de la puerta. Tienes que decirme un escondite más efectivo para un consolador que no sea debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo demonios iba a imaginarme que mi padre pasase el aspirador? Por cierto, necesito uno nuevo, el que me compraste esta destrozado dentro de la batidora. _

_¿Qué tal se está en Phoenix? ¿Sigues con McAvoy? El tío está muy bueno Rosie, pero tiene el cerebro de una lombriz. Y ya sabemos dónde tienen los chicos el cerebro. Si sigues con él, ¡bien por ti! Nunca pensé que aguantarías tanto. Y si no, ¡bien por ti! Te mereces algo mucho mejor._

_Dile a Jaz que le escribiré en cuanto pueda, le extraño mucho y blablabla. Sé que dejaste de leer nada más ver el nombre de tu hermano, así que no me enrollaré para que no te duermas encima del teclado._

_A saber: Nerdbella ya no existe -y realmente espero no volver a verla nunca más. Añoraba mis mechas, ¿a que son adorables? Sé que tu también las adoras. Por cierto, he tenido que comprarme un nuevo pircieng para mi oreja. Sé que había guardado el mío en un calcetín, pero lo único que encontré fue polvo y arena, así que tendrás que devolvermelo en cuanto nos veamos, barbie. Que nos conocemos..._

_Y Jaz me debe cinco pantalones pitillo. ¿Y dónde metí la camiseta de AC/DC?_

_Bueno, parece que Charlie se cansó de aporrear mi puerta, así que te contaré: ¿Te acuerdas de EC? ¿El niñato arrogante al que no soporto? Bien, se viene conmigo de mochilero por EEUU. ¡Oh dios, estoy tan emocionada! Voy a llorar... de rabia. Si a simple vista me parecía un engreído, ahora que hemos hablado me ha quedado claro que es un estúpido. Si lo mato, este e-mail podrá ser usado a mi favor porque declaro, señor juez, ¡EC es muy irritante!_

_Oh mierda, creo que escucho la pistola de Charlie. Dejo mi ropa a los niños pobres -te la dejaría a ti, pero sé que la odias- y mi guitarra puede quedársela Jasper. _

_Besos, os quiere,_

_B._

_._

_._

_._

_Querida Hells Bells**:_

_Admito que estaba un poquito enfadada. Es decir, tu mejor amiga no contesta a tus mensajes y está desaparecida un mes. ¿Y qué si no hubieses soportado estar más en Forks y te hubieses tirado por el acantilado de La Push? Sabes que odiaría ser la última en enterarme. Y sí, admito que te extraño. Phoenix es muy aburrido si no tengo con quien gastar bromas a las animadoras del instituto._

_Huh, el mejor escondite posible para un consolador es dentro del armario. Ningún chico se adentraría allí solo, sin refuerzos y sobre todo sin permiso. ¿Charlie pasando el aspirador? Sácale una foto y envíamela, podremos chantajearle con eso. Te compraré uno nuevo cuando vengas de visita, perra. Este verano Jaz y yo nos vamos a Jacksonville de vacaciones, ¡sabes que estás invitada y no tienes excusa!_

_Siempre supe que merecía algo mejor que McAvoy, cielo. Pero aunque tuviese el cerebro de una lombriz, te aseguro que no tenía nada de pequeño. Es decir, follaba como un animal, ¿qué chica no disfrutaría de eso? Por supuesto, corté con él hace ya tres meses. Ahora estoy con un chico llamado Adam. Es muy mono, no te adjunto una foto porque no quiero que mojes las bragas. Que nos conocemos..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Ui, lo siento, me quedé dormida._

_¡Bien hecho, Bells! Dejar atrás a Nerdbella es lo mejor que has podido hacer en tu vida. Entiendo lo del trato, ¿pero por qué exagerar tanto? Sí que adoro tus mechas, ¿quién no? ¿Y de que pircieng me hablas? ¿Del que tengo yo ahora en la nariz? Umm, te puedo pagar el próximo tatuaje, ¿hace?_

_Jaz dice que no, que tú le rompiste la camiseta de Justin Bieber, y quería salir con ella el viernes. Es coña, me está gritando porque sabe que quiere salir con ella toda la semana. _

_Asi que te vas con el Dios Adonis de mochilera, ¿eh? ¡Pequeña perra! Siempre supe que eras lista, por mucho que lo odies, la foto que me enseñaste no miente. Sé que quieres tirartelo. No mientas. No puedes. Y punto. Por otro lado, testificaré a tu favor, siempre supe que sufrías grave bipolaridad. _

_Jaz dice que si lo matas, no seas tonta y entiérralo debajo de un McDonalds. Ahí nunca miran. _

_¿Vivías en un segundo piso no? Pobrecita, te diría de saltar por la ventana pero con tu equilibrio probablemente sería menos dolorosa la bala. Los niños agradecerán tu ropa y Jasper dice que si puede tunear la guitarra._

_Te quiero mucho, Sam Bigotes.***_

_Besos, R. (Y J. En su defecto)_

.

.

.

_Querida Rosie:_

_Nunca me tiraría por un acantilado, eso es muy poco poético. Probablemente dejaría que me arrollase el autobús del instituto. O podría ir a clase de gimnasia, cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida._

_Como puedes comprobar, sigo viva. ¿Por qué? Simple. Charlie falló, gracias al cielo se está haciendo mayor y no tiene tanta puntería como antes. Tomaré tu consejo y lo guardaré ahí para la próxima. No hace falta que insistas, sólo con decir 'Jacksonville' ya me tienes rumbo al aeropuerto para coger el primer avión. Nos vemos allí, ¡sabes que no puedo resistirme a un poco de sol!_

_Ug, Hale, por favor, sabes que solo fue una vez y porque el chico estaba muy bueno, ¡no por eso voy a mojar las bragas con todos tus novios! Dile a Adam que lo acompaño en el sentimiento. El nombre inspira inocencia, y sé que tú ya le has corrompido._

_Exagerar ayuda a que nadie te saque de tus casillas y termines rompiéndole la nariz a alguien, por eso las gafas -que por cierto ya están en el cubo de basura. Acepto el trato, de todas maneras me gusta más el pircieng que tengo ahora, y realmente tengo ganas de otro tatuaje._

_Dile a Jaz que no me sorprende nada, siempre supe su obsesión secreta con Bieber. Pero en serio, ¿de que camiseta habla?_

_Valeee. Admito que EC es caliente, y sí, no lo echaría de la cama. Pero pierde todo su encanto al abrir la boca, en serio. Sólo tienes que oirlo. Y sí, sé que me dirás que lo amordace. Al fin y al cabo no es tan mala idea. _

_Nunca se me ocurriría lo del McDonalds. ¡Gracias Jaz!_

_Jaja. Sabes que una bala duele, por mucho que te burles. Y no, ¡nada de tunear mi guitarra, Jasper Bilius Hale!_

_Yo también te quiero, pata Melisa****._

_Besos, B._

_PD: En serio, ¿a que camiseta se refiere?_

_._

_._

_._

_Querida Belly:_

_Admito que estoy muy dolido. ¿Le escribes Rose y te olvidas de mí? Creí que era tu hermano preferido. Es decir, yo no te obligo a ir de compras, ¿eso no dice nada a mi favor?_

_Ya leí que te vas con EC de mochilera. Pídele al jefe que te de el spray pimienta, por si se arrima mucho a ti. O recuerda las clases de defensa en las que Rose y tú me reducisteis en cinco segundos. Sólo procura mantenerlo a raya, o me uno al viaje para mantenerlo controlado. Es coña, sabes que lo de dormir al aire libre no es lo mío. Te quiero mucho, pero todo tiene un límite._

_Y la camiseta, NO me refiero a la de Bieber, sino a la de The Rolling Stones , que sabes que me encantaba. Mi venganza fue poca comparada con la pérdida que sufrí._

_Te espero pronto en Jacksonville, para poder enseñarte las nuevas canciones que compuse. Sí, Rosalie no para de repetirme que soy patético y que deprimo, pero después de dos años de relación es muy difícil olvidar a María. Ya lo entenderéis cuando os enamoréis._

_Te quiere, J._

_PD: si me das tu guitarra, ¿por qué no puedo tunearla?_

_._

_._

_._

_Queridísimo JazJazzy:_

_No me olvido de ti, sólo que ya se está haciendo de noche, mañana tengo que madrugar para irme a la estación de autobús y Rosalie da mucho más miedo que tú. Sigues siendo mi preferido._

_Sabes que lo mantendré lejos, ¿es que nadie me escucha cuando digo que ni en mis más locos sueños saldría con EC? ¡Él es un arrogante al que no soporto! De todas maneras, llevaré el spray, nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir. _

_¿Tu camiseta de la suerte de TRS? Sabes que para mí ese grupo es sagrado, ¡nunca te haría algo así! Ese asesinato me huele a Rosie, ella odiaba tu camiseta. Así que, lamento tu pérdida, pero en serio, me debes cinco pantalones pitillo. En negro, beis y azul marino. Gracias. _

_Iré en cuanto pueda y por supuesto escucharé tus deprimentes canciones. Mejor de des-amor que románticas sin sentido. Sí, blablabla cuando me enamore lo entenderé, pero por el momento, ¡caca podrida a las canciones de amor! Y María era una perra, -si Rose está leyendo esto, te lo puede confirmar- ya se dará cuenta de que perdió a un cielo de chico. Venga rubio, ¡arriba ese ánimo! Seguro que hay una hermosa chica por ahí que te está buscando, ¡no la hagas esperar más!_

_Y no, mi guitarra es tan sagrada como para ti lo era la camiseta._

_Te quiere y te echa mucho de menos,_

_B._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Te odio, Isabella Marie Swan! Tú pagarás el vestido rojo que el loco de mi hermano rompió a tijeretazos. R._

* * *

><p>*<strong>pitillos:<strong> (_Skinny jeans_ en inglés) es un tipo de pantalón estrecho y ajustado que llega hasta debajo del tobillo.

****Hells Bells: **Hace referencia a la primera canción del albúm '_Back in Black_' del grupo AC/DC. Es un juego de palabras ya que a Bella la apodan 'Bells' y ella es muy fan del grupo.

*****Sam Bigotes: **Es una caricatura de la Warner Bros, personaje que forma parte de los Looney Tunes. Es un pistolero malhumorado de baja estatura y al que todo le sale mal. Hace referencia a él porque a Bella le encantan los Looneys.

******Pata Melisa: **La pata Melisa es una caricatura creada por la Warner Bros. Melisa aparecía como una comediante que disfrutaba haciendo reir a sus amigos, pero que solía meterse en problemas cuando sus chistes cruzaban la linea.

(_foto de las mechas de Bella en mi perfil_)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo! Aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo. En el siguiente Bella y Edward ya parten en busca de aventuras, pero mientras decidí poner la relación Rose-Jasper-Bella, y contar por los e-mails como pasó Bella su última tarde en Forks. Espero que lo disfrutasen tanto como yo al escribirlo! :)<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews y alertas! Me animan cada vez a seguir escribiendo :D Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo tan rápido como pueda.**_

_**Muchos besos a todas,**_

_**JaZmiNC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer:****** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. <strong>

**-Iron Maiden. Running free-**

oOo

_Hoy es el día, Bella, hoy te vas de Forks, _pensé con optimismo. Por supuesto, solo era una fachada. A pesar de que estaba eufórica por salir de este pueblo alienígena, la noche había sido horrible. No pude dormir y tenía unas ojeras que ocupaban casi la mitad de mi cara. Literalmente. Suspiré resignada mientras cubría aquellos cercos negros con el maquillaje que Rose me había comprado hacía años. Normalmente no lo utilizaba, pero de verdad no quería asustar a nadie.

Todo esto era culpa de Cullen. Maldito Cullen. Estas últimas semanas, desde que hablamos en la sala de música, todo lo malo que me ocurría le echaba la culpa a él. ¡Pero no estaba loca! Él le había dado a mi vida una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, y ni siquiera había empezado el verano.

Mi última tarde en Forks no había sido como la había planeado. Al volver del centro comercial supe que algo no iba bien. La puerta estaba abierta, estaba todo en silencio y de repente, una sombra se cernió sobre mí... Me di la vuelta asustada y vi el rostro de mi padre de color rojo, con la vena de su frente a punto de explotar. Estaba muerta, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Así que hice lo que una persona normal. Huí corriendo y chillando a mi habitación y me encerré con llave mientras Charlie bramaba desde el otro lado algo sobre _su dulce e inocente hija con un enfermoyretorcidoconsolador_. Huh, a partir de ese momento todo fueron gritos, el sonido de la batidora y un disparo fallido que terminó agujereando la pared. Por suerte, Charlie se estaba haciendo viejo y bajó a ver el televisor, ignorándome. Pude cenar cuando escuché sus ronquidos y supe que no lo despertaría ni un cañonazo.

Y luego, ya en la cama, no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirar para el techo de color blanco, completamente despierta y sin una pizca de sueño. Debían de ser cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando me aburrí y cogí un rotulador para dibujar a Bugs Bunny en el techo y distraerme. No salió como esperaba, la cara y las orejas me quedaron demasiado redondeadas y tenían forma de pene de dos cabezas. _Estúpido rotulador indeleble. _A Charlie iba a darle un infarto.

Por suerte, había ideado el plan perfecto: Le dejaría una nota junto con el desayuno. Así no se enfadaría tanto. Es decir, sólo rezaba para que no le diese un infarto y se muriese en medio de la cocina. El suelo estaba asqueroso.

Me vestí rápidamente con mis Martens*, unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta en donde ponía '_I want to run away_'. Sí, llamadme poética. Cogí la mochila que había comprado para el viaje -era lo suficientemente grande para que sobrara espacio con todo lo que había metido- y mi guitarra. Sonreí sólo de pensarlo. La adoraba, adoraba pulsar las cuerdas y crear una melodía sin darme cuenta. Era una sensación imposible de imaginar.

Bajé las escaleras con mi equipaje y empecé a hacerle el desayuno a mi padre. Al terminar, cogí papel y bolígrafo y escribí:

_Papi, sabes que te adoro. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Y como ya te imaginarás, me voy. No sé cuando volveré, ni a donde ir, pero no te preocupes. Sé cuidarme sola, y me acuerdo perfectamente de tus clases de autodefensa. Y bueno, he cogido el spray pimienta. He cumplido mi parte del trato, ¿cumplirás tú el tuyo? Por supuesto que sí. Te amo, B._

_PD: no entres en mi habitación. Y si lo haces, no mires hacia arriba._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas. ¿Que por qué me ponía lacrimógena ahora? Amaba a mi padre, éramos iguales. Los dos torpes, con un fuerte carácter y completamente impredecibles. Con él nunca sabía lo que me depararía el mañana, y eso era lo más emocionante de todo. Pero debía dejarle. Mi amor tenía ciertos límites, y Forks era uno de ellos.

Respiré hondo, guardando las lágrimas en el fondo de mi corazón y me dirigí a la puerta. Dejé las llaves donde estaban -no las necesitaría- y salí a fuera, en el arcén me esperaba el taxi que había pedido ayer al anochecer. Me di la vuelta para echar un último vistazo a la casa en la que había vivido los dos últimos años.

-Adiós, papá -susurré con voz estrangulada, antes de cerrar aquella puerta sabiendo que no la volvería a abrir.

O, si lo hacía, sería en un tiempo muy, muy lejano.

.

.

.

El taxi me dejó exactamente quince minutos antes de que el autobús partiese. _Perfecto, _pensé con una sonrisa, todo iba según lo planeado.

-¡Swan!

_Caca podrida._ ¿Por qué?, me lamentaba en silencio antes de darme la vuelta y ver el estúpido y engreído rostro de Cullen. Gruñí a modo de saludo, mi felicidad yéndose por el desagüe. Él ignoró mi mal humor, viéndose sorprendido y fascinado. _Mierda, Bella, ¿acaso te acordaste de desayunar? Nooo, y ahora desvarías. _¿Por qué iba a estar Cullen fascinado?

-Tienes mechas -exclamó con la boca abierta, sin apartar la vista de mi pelo.

-Bien, ya tenemos la primera obviedad -repliqué con sarcasmo.

-¡Y un pircieng en la oreja! -siguió sin inmutarse, su mano se levantó y apartó un mechón que cubría mi cara. Tuve la tentación de morderle y pareció darse cuenta, pues retiró su preciada extremidad con rapidez.

-No hagas eso -dije, molesta por su inesperado contacto.

En ese instante, Cullen se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ya que se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada, viéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-Huh. Lo siento -musitó sin mirarme.

-No pasa nada -susurré, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. ¿Pero que me ocurría? Me giré con brusquedad y caminé hacia la ventana para coger los tickets del autobús. Podía escuchar a Cullen seguirme, sin hablar. _Gracias, Dios, por hacer que se calle._

-Dos tickets para Olympia, por favor -le dije a la chica que me atendió.

-¿De ida y vuelta?

-Sólo de ida -le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras imprimía los billetes y decía el precio. Saqué mi cartera, pero antes de poder abrirla una mano pasó por encima de mi hombro y dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la caja. Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia Edward.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -le espeté.

-Comprar los billetes, es la única forma de que nos dejen subir al autobús -respondió mirándome de forma helada. Su sonrisa arrogante había vuelto. Tuvo suerte de que siguiese agarrando la cartera., estaba tentada a darle un manporrazo para quitársela de la cara.

Volví a girarme hacia la chica de la ventanilla, intentando controlar la ira que sentía y resignada a que él pagase mi billete. ¿Por qué mierda se comportaba tan bipolar? Primero me miraba como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, y después me hablaba como si fuese retrasada. Iba a ser un viaje muuuy largo.

-Gracias -obligué a los músculos de mi cara moverse, formando una sonrisa-mueca que supongo asustó a la empleada. Me alejé de la ventanilla con Cullen pisándome los talones y tan indiferente como cuando estábamos en Forks-. Está bien -dije, parándome en seco y dando la vuelta para mirarle a la cara-. Vamos a dejar claro dos puntos. Uno: si no dejas esa actitud de me-importas-una-mierda-Swan voy a tener que quitártela yo usando la fuerza. Y dos: por última vez ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?

-Ya te dije que si -me espetó, dejando de lado la fría indiferencia para mirarme con una rabia que no llegué a entender-. ¿Quieres dejar ya de preguntarme eso?

-¡Está claro que no me soportas! -grité, fuera de mis casillas-. ¡Si no soportas a alguien lo último que quieres hacer es pasar todo el verano con ella!

-No entiendes nada -siseó. Nos quedamos en silencio, fulminándonos con la mirada. Ignoré el hecho de que la mitad de la estación tenía los ojos puestos en nosotros.

-Si no entiendo nada, ¿podrías explicarme, por favor, para que deje de sentir que estás conmigo por obligación? ¡Si quieres irte, vete! ¡Eres libre!

-No es tan sencillo -me contestó con brusquedad.

-¡Pues explícate!

-No grites -gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente y decidido a usar la fuerza si fuese necesario.

-¡Grito si quiero, Cullen! ¡Yo. Hago. Lo. Que. Me. Sale. De. Los. Ovarios! -deletreé, mis mejillas ardían de la rabia que sentía, provocada al ver sus ojos verde esmeralda fulminarme como si fuese una chocolatina caducada y él estuviese muerto de hambre. Como si fuese escoria, alguien a quien merecía aguantar porque tenía la fórmula milagrosa que todo lo arreglaba.

Cullen resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en ese gesto tremendamente sexy y que le hacía parecer nervioso y frustrado. Puede que lo estuviese. Vi como tomaba aire, bajando la cabeza para reorganizar sus ideas. Esperé, impaciente a que hablase y me diese una respuesta.

Entonces, subió la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos, desbordando sinceridad.

-Quiero irme de Forks, y quiero irme contigo porque... -exhaló aire lentamente antes de reunir fuerzas para continuar-, porque sé que sin tu presencia, sin tu terquedad y tus insultos, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Tú eres valiente, tú me das las fuerzas necesarias para dejar todo atrás.

Yo estaba paralizada, clavada en el suelo. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¡¿Edward Cullen estaba diciendo que me necesitaba? Podía sentir mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente, y por un segundo tuve la sensación de que él podría escucharlo. No latía así porque me importase lo que decía, ni siquiera me hacía sentir especial ni sentía algo cálido instalarse en mi pecho. Simplemente era el shock de saber, mirándole a los ojos, que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Edward volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió, sin inmutarse por mi silencio ni por mi expresión, que debía ser la de una persona a la que golpean varias veces en la cabeza. O la de un vampiro, porque estaba segura de que me encontraba más pálida de lo normal.

-Cuando me insultas y me llamas engreído e idiota... Nunca nadie me dice eso. Bueno, Alice no cuenta, porque ella es mi hermana. Quiero decir que todo el mundo, por ser hermoso y rico, me trata amablemente, haciéndome la pelota por ser mi padre quien es. Pero tú... -se acercó un paso a mí y me agarró por los hombros, no queriendo invadir más mi espacio personal, y, al mismo tiempo, impidiendo moverme o que desviase la mirada de su rostro desgarradoramente sincero-, tú dices lo que piensas, no te callas ni disimulas. Y haces que comprenda que fingir durante todo un verano no merece la pena.

#Porque tú, Bella Swan, eres la única persona que sé que impedirá que de media vuelta ahora y vaya a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Que no me impedirá que haga lo correcto, sino que me llevará de mochilero por el país quejándose y refunfuñando, pero no dejará que muera desangrado en una cuneta por ser demasiado estúpido e ignorante de no saber cruzar un paso de peones.

Hizo una mueca mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de incertidumbre.

-Porque no me dejarías tirado en la cuneta, ¿verdad? -preguntó, repentinamente desconfiado. Estaba esperando una respuesta, y supe que dependiendo de lo que dijera, si admitía que tenía la sangre fría de dejarle a su suerte, él se iría. Pero sólo de imaginar la escena, hacía que mi estómago se retorciese. No soportaría toda esa sangre.

-Bueno, sería una opción -respondí despacio, intentando juntar mis pensamientos dispersos-, pero me crié con una madre que guarda hasta mi cordón umbilical y un padre policía, por lo que me sentiría responsable de dejar carne en mal estado en la carretera así que... seh, probablemente llamaría a la ambulancia.

Edward sonrió. Sí, con aquella media sonrisa que salía de su alma y que me derretía por dentro. Ug, olvidemos que he dicho eso.

-Bien, Swan, yo me he sincerado, ahora te toca a ti -dijo él, con un brillo en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -me puse a la defensiva. A saber que preguntaba aquel loco desquiciado y bipolar tremendamente sexy. Borren lo último, en serio.

-¿Cómo se siente al ir de mochilero con el chico más popular de todo Forks?

Bufé. Genial, ahí estaba de nuevo el Cullen arrogante, aquel al que quería darle un manporrazo en toda la cara. Él empezó a carcajearse a mi costa, viendo mi expresión.

Alguien me tocó el brazo y me giré para ver a una dulce ancianita, bajita y con una sola maleta en mano, sonriéndome con aprobación.

-Muchacha, me alegro que arreglaras las cosas con tu novio -me dijo. Empecé a boquear como pez fuera del agua al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas cobraban un tono cereza.

-¡No! Es decir... Cullen y yo... él no...

Me dio unas palmadas en la mejilla, deteniendo mi verborrea y no dejándome continuar, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba cálida. Me recordó muchísimo a mi abuela Marie. Sólo que ella fumaba en pipa y probablemente nunca confundiría al imbécil de Cullen con mi novio.

-Cuindense, ya saben, protección -me guiñó un ojo, soltando una risita y mirándome con complicidad-. Y recuerda, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia un señor mayor que también sonreía en mi dirección. Pude ver, antes de que desaparecieran, como el abuelete le tocaba el culo a su esposa.

-...- juro que intenté decir algo, pero estaba completamente paralizada. Es decir, esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí, ¿verdad? Una dulce ancianita no acababa de recordarme que utilizara condones cuando me acostara con Edward.

-¿Bella? -aquella voz, que en aquel momento estaba aguantando la risa pero que parecía preocupada al mismo tiempo se situó a mi lado y me giró suavemente para ponerme enfrente de él.

Alcé el rostro y miré a Cullen. Sí, definitivamente sus ojos brillaban con diversión. _Clarooo, el señorito no acaba de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida. _Bueno, la mayor vergüenza del día de hoy, porque si me ponía a recordar cosas más vergonzosas me habían pasado.

-Cierra la boca, Swan -se burló. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, haciéndome daño cuando mis dientes chocaron, pero no me importó.

Volví a mirarle. Y no aguantó más. Estalló en carcajadas, provocando que -de nuevo- todo el mundo en un radio de veinte metros se quedase mirando hacia nosotros. Se dobló por la mitad, carcajeándose de tal manera que supe se iba a caer al suelo.

_¿Qué demonios? _Viéndolo con perspectiva, sí que era divertido. Así que, en vez de enfadarme y golpearlo, la risa comenzó a deslizarse por mi boca y terminé junto con él. En el suelo, riéndonos mientras algunos nos miraban con pena, seguramente pensando que estábamos desquiciados. ¡Pero mierda!, ¿a quién le importaba?

_El autobús con destino Olympia saldrá dentro de unos minutos por la puerta número 5._

El anuncio resonó por los altavoces, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y me levanté, todavía sonriendo. Edward, a mi lado, recogía sus cosas riéndose entre dientes. Suspiré y me agaché para hacer lo mismo con las mías. Increíblemente, habíamos compartido unos minutos en los que ninguno estaba enfadado ni intentaba pegar a nadie.

Logré colgar la mochila en mi hombro antes de girarme y casi chocar con él. Me alejé unos pasos para poder alzar la vista y mirarle a la cara. Sonrisa arrogante. Ajá, no sé por qué me extrañaba. Era Cullen, y era bipolar.

-Tenemos que irnos -señalé lo obvio mientras él asentía dándome la razón, todavía con esa sonrisa y su mirada fija en mí.

Entonces, algo por encima de mi hombro llamó su atención. Fue un instante, pero inmediatamente después pude ver como todo color se iba de su rostro y una expresión aterrada se instalaba en él. Temiéndome lo peor, me giré.

Y por supuesto, ahí estaba el Jefe Swan corriendo hacia nosotros, con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y la pistola en el cinturón. _Uh-oh._ No me esperaba esto, Charlie siempre se levantaba tarde. Y no parecía contento. Puede que fuese el echo de que Cullen estuviese a mi lado, o simplemente no vio mi nota. Lo que sí sabía, era que teníamos que huir. Y rápido.

-¡Corre, Cullen! -grité, cogiendo mi guitarra con fuerza y agarrándole por la chaqueta. Tiré de él para que saliese del shock, y cuando conseguí que se moviese volví a tirar para que se apurase.

Comenzamos a correr por la estación, ya saben, como en las películas de acción golpeando a la gente a nuestro paso mientras el malo iba acercándose más y más. Sólo que no sabía si lograríamos escapar ya que el guión no estaba escrito y Cullen parecía retrasado chocando contra todas las maletas. Le agarré por el codo y lo impulsé para que fuese delante de mí. No podía dejar que el pobre cayese en las garras de Charlie. Se lo comería vivo.

-¡ISABELLA! -el grito de mi padre resonó por la estación, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

¿Pero qué había hecho? Él sabía que me iría, lo había sabido toda la semana. ¿Por qué venía ahora a la estación de autobús?

La respuesta llegó a mí rápidamente: _Cullen_. ¿No lo había dicho? Todas las cosas malas que me ocurrían eran por culpa suya. Seguramente, sus padres habían llamado al mío diciendo que se había escapado. El Jefe Swan sólo había tenido que sumar dos y dos. _Caca podrida._

Edward logró agarrarme por la cintura cuando en la curva que nos llevaría a nuestra puerta de salida derrapé por culpa del suelo recién encerado y casi me llevo por delante un carrito lleno de maletas. Él me levantó como si no pesase nada y me enderezó. Giré la cabeza para ver dónde se encontraba Charlie. Veinte pasos. Mierda.

-¡Lo prometiste! -le chillé, sujetándome en el hombro del causante de mis problemas antes de salir corriendo. Pero vi como la determinación de mi padre flaqueaba.

Por suerte, el conductor estaba cerrando las puertas cuando llegamos. Lancé mi guitarra en el compartimiento para las maletas y me subí al automóvil rápidamente. Cullen hizo lo mismo, lanzando también algo abajo y subiendo como si llevase un petardo en el culo. Me dejé caer en el asiento más cercano y dejé pasar a Edward para que se sentase contra la ventanilla. Los dos respirábamos rápidamente y pude ver como sus manos temblaban.

Ya en el asiento, y a salvo de la furia del Jefe Swan, me permití tomar un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Cullen, a mi lado, seguía hiperventilando. No podía reprochárselo, definitivamente escapar de Charlie había sido todo un logro, y que el pobre pareciese a punto de mearse en los pantalones no era del todo extraño. Lo admitía, mi padre medía casi 1,90, hacía pesas todas las semanas, tenía bigote y una pistola. El típico mafioso de las películas gore, y joder que asustaba.

El autobús comenzó a moverse, saliendo de la estación. Sólo entonces mi acompañante pareció calmarse mientras, con los ojos cerrados, parecía murmurar plegarias o un montón de maldiciones, no estaba segura.

Me incliné sobre Cullen para ver por la ventanilla la estación; buscándole. Y lo encontré.

Charles Swan, de pie solo en dónde segundos antes estaba el autobús. No estaba triste, ni enfadado ni siquiera frustrado. Sólo resignado. Sonreía con la sonrisa que había enamorado a mi madre y que los había llevado a casarse cuando no eran más que dos adolescentes, de esa forma en la que lo hacía parecer veinte años más joven. Levanté la mano y le hice un saludo militar, como cuando era pequeña y él me decía que tuviese cuidado con la bicicleta y no me alejase mucho del parque. Y mi padre, inesperadamente, me lanzó un beso a modo de despedida antes de darse la vuelta para volver a casa. Pude ver como su cuerpo vibraba y sus carcajadas resonaron en mi cabeza como si fuese él el que estuviese a mi lado. Eso había sido tierno y cursi a la vez, muy impropio de Charlie, pero recogí el beso en mi mente y lo guardé en mi corazón.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto -prometí en un susurro. Con una sonrisa volví a mi asiento. Ignoré la mirada de Cullen.

Amaba a mi padre, y mierda, iba a a extrañarlo.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Materns: <strong>Dr. Martens es una marca de calzado, a menudo conocida como Doctor Martens. La marca se caracteriza por las suelas con amortiguación de aire, apodadas bouncing soles ('suelas robustas'), desarrolladas por el doctor alemán Klaus Martens. Las botas han sido especialmente populares entre escritores, skinheads y punks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aqui por fin el cuarto capítulo! Siento no haber actualizado antes como tenía previsto, sólo que fue muy difícil ya que tenía trozos y tuve que unirlos como en un puzzle. Y odio los puzzles. Que bah, me encantan.<em>**

_**Como espero que os guste este cap, y gracias a todas por los reviews del anterior capítulo, llegaron a emocionarme! **_

_**Y por supuesto (aunque con mucho retraso) feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Reyes! Disfrutad del 2012 que es el año del fin del mundo! Jajajaja**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	6. Chapter 6

************Disclaimer:************ Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. <strong>

**-Coldplay. Paradise-**

oOo

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que salimos de la estación, en un viaje que duraría dos horas a lo sumo, y, por increíble que pudiese parecer, Cullen no había abierto la boca. Creo que empezaría a preocuparme. Es decir, bien podría tener un derrame o estar planeando un plan maquiavélico. Cualquiera de las dos teorías no terminaba bien para ambos.

Pero tampoco iba a tentar al destino como para preguntarle y romper el silencio que me envolvía. Había pocas personas en el autobús, y las que había estaban dormidas o leyendo una revista. Así que seguiría con los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo como pudiese.

.

.

.

Edward me preocupaba. La friolera de quince minutos sin decir nada desde que dejó de maldecir o de rezar -nunca lo averiguaría- cuando el automóvil arrancó. Me permití abrir un ojo para mirarle. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado de Forks. O de dónde quisiera que nos encontremos ahora.

Como si sintiese que lo observaba, giró la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la mía, atrapándome. Me sonrojé y volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Pero había tentado demasiado a la suerte.

-Pensé que dormías, ahora simplemente sé que finges muy bien.

Suspiré, podría haberle mandado al cuerno. Debería hacerlo.

-No finjo bien, soy pésima mintiendo -confesé-. Salvo en situaciones desesperadas.

-¿Situaciones desesperadas? -repitió, repentinamente divertido-. ¿Como cuales?

Hice un puchero mientras recordaba, y cuando encontré una buena abrí mis ojos y me giré para contarle. Cullen tenía un brillo distinto en su mirada, y observaba cada movimiento mío como un depredador miraría a su presa.

-Bueno... situaciones como cuando tu madre te pregunta por qué su sofá preferido ha sido cambiado por otro exactamente igual con la única diferencia de que no encuentra la marca de su culo que quedó grabada cuando follaba salvajemente con su nuevo marido -sonreí ante el recuerdo al mismo tiempo que Cullen se largaba a reír. Varios 'shh' lo mandaron callar y él apretó la boca hasta formar una línea.

-No lo dices en serio -susurró, recostándose en el asiento sin despegar su brillante mirada de la mía.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Mi familia está un poco loca. No es lo más extraño que nos ha pasado.

-Y puedo preguntar, por curiosidad, ¿qué le pasó al sofá? -batió varias veces las pestañas mientras ponía una cara de absoluta inocencia. _Como si pudiese deslumbrarme_, bufé para mis adentros.

-No. -sonreí de manera, esperaba, fuese misteriosa. Él hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose teatralmente en su asiento. Reí entre dientes sin poder creerme que este Cullen fuese el mismo que había estado ignorándome durante los últimos dos años.

En realidad, la historia del sofá era un poco inverosímil, tanto como ridícula. Digamos que la noche de chicas que tenía planeada con Rose se convirtió en una misión de alto riesgo cuando una paloma se coló por la ventana. A Rosalie, que podía patearle el culo a cinco tipos que la doblaban en tamaño y fuerza sin romperse una uña, le daban pánico las aves. Eran '_ratas aladas_', según sus palabras. Así que después de una hora corriendo por el salón, mi mejor amiga tuvo la gran idea de lanzar una patada cuando la paloma se le acercó, con su '_kiaahh_' propio de los maestros del kung fu. Terminamos en el hospital por culpa de una torcedura del tobillo mientras Jasper se encargaba de comprar otro sofá.

No, la historia de que simplemente me tiré encima y cedió era más plausible, y aunque Renée se enfadó, por lo menos no descubrió que la había desobedecido al invitar a Rose a casa mientras estaba castigada.

_Pero eso Cullen no tenía porqué saberlo_, pensé con una sonrisa. Él podía enfurruñarse todo lo que quisiese, que no iba a contarle.

Al final se rindió al ver que no cedía y cambió de tema. En serio, seguir sus pensamientos debería de ser fascinante, porque como podía estar hablando de política y de repente preguntarme de qué color eran los calzones de Charlie.

-¿Cómo es que la inadaptada socialmente Swan pudiese llegar a ser tan tremendamente aventurera? -preguntó, casi para si mismo. No me lo tomé como un insulto, pues su tono no lo decía así. Simplemente estaba curioso. Y bueno, no me había llamado Nerdbella, se ve que apreciaba sus atributos masculinos.

Me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Era una sonrisa que podía definirse como _tolerante._ Edward, o no parecía darse cuenta o la ignoraba. Probablemente lo segundo.

-Es complicado. -logré decir al final.

-Creo que podré seguirte -insistió, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Sus ojos parecían ávidos de escuchar mi respuesta, como si fuese la clave de un problema de Trigonometría que llevase toda la noche intentando hacer.

Suspiré con dramatismo sólo para molestarle, y me carcajeé por lo bajo cuando resopló con impaciencia.

-¿Te refieres por lo de huir de Forks? -aclaré, a lo que asintió, apremiándome a continuar-. Bien, hice un trato con Charlie.

Cullen esperó, pero al ver que no decía más bufó y me clavó el dedo en el costado con enfado. Le di un manotazo al mismo tiempo que escondía una mueca de dolor. Diablos, eso había dolido.

-No me estás contando todo, Swan -se quejó.

-Es parte de mi encanto -me mofé con sarcasmo.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero lo dejó estar. Chico listo.

-Eres muy modesta, ¿Verdad? -se burló Cullen después de un rato de silencio. El sarcasmo impregnaba su voz como minutos antes la mía. Me giré y vi que sonreía arrogante. Huh, ¿que se creía? _Dos pueden jugar a este juego._

-Oh claro -exclamé, rodando los ojos-. _Soy hermoso y rico, todo el mundo me trata bien _-hice una pobre imitación de su voz, antes de que él se echase a reír con su melodiosa voz. Me uní a su risa, sintiendo como la tensión desaparecía.

-Touché, querida.

-Sólo es el primero de muchos, Cullen -reí, cruzándome de brazos y deslizándome por el asiento hacia abajo. Me imitó hasta quedar a la misma altura.

-¿Por qué no quieres contarme? -preguntó. Su voz se había suavizado hasta casi parecer un susurro y al mirarle a los ojos vi como ardían. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de mí. Y eso no debería complacerme tanto.

-No confío en ti.

Hizo una mueca y su rostro se endureció, como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

-Edward -exclamé con impaciencia-, no puedes decirme que eso te molesta. Es decir, hasta hace una semana no sabías ni siquiera que existía.

-Pero vamos a pasar todo el verano juntos, eso tiene que contar para algo -insistió.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiró, resignado.

-Al final acabarás hablando -amenazó con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos verdes. Alcé la barbilla.

-Sólo si yo quiero, Cullen. Además, aquí eres el único que atosiga con preguntas, pero tú tampoco dices todo lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

No volvimos a hablar. Por fin pareció entender por qué no quería contestar. No estaba preparada, no sabía si él entendería y además, me gustaba hacerle enfadar como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sabía que había muchas más razones detrás de su huida que no me había contado. Tampoco iba a insistir, porque en realidad aquello no me importaba. O no debería importarme. _Tonta Bella._

Edward cogió la mochila después de varios minutos de silencio y sacó un reluciente iPod.

-¡Eh! -se quejó cuando le golpeé en el brazo.

-¿Eres idiota? -le regañé, bajando el volumen cuando me chistaron desde atrás. Pero estaba irritada, ¿es que acaso no sabía hacer nada bien?-. No puedes traer algo tan caro a un viaje así. Podrías perderlo.

-Swan, ¿crees que eso me importa? -replicó, alzando una ceja-. Puedo comprar diez más de estos si quiero.

-Pero eso no signifi...

Me cortó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. Pude sentir como una corriente de electricidad me recorría entera ante su toque y, cuando él apartó la mano con rapidez, supe que había sentido lo mismo. Sin embargo, su tono no indicó nada cuando volvió a hablar.

-Déjalo estar, ¿vale? -luego me tendió un casco, que acepté, rendida. No era mi problema si el rico Cullen quería llevarse un iPod o incluso un ordenador con él. Era estúpido, sin embargo, porque de seguro iba a perderlo.

-¿Te gusta _Nirvana_? -exclamé sorprendida cuando la música llegó a mis oídos, reconociéndola de inmediato. Cullen me dedicó su sonrisa arrogante que bien podía significar '_¿acaso lo dudabas?_'. Decidí apretar los labios y no decir nada más.

Sorprendentemente, teníamos casi los mismos gustos. Varios de su lista de favoritos estaban también en la mía, mi pequeño mp3 que había dejado en mi habitación porque a pesar de ser viejo y estar un poco cascado, le tenía mucho cariño.

Por suerte, no volvió a decir nada. Disfruté de la música en silencio, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo que, poco a poco, iba quedándose sin nubes para dejar ver un brillante azul.

.

.

.

Parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mis ojos y despejar aquella molesta luz que impactaba directamente contra mi rostro. Estaba apoyada contra algo duro y cómodo a la vez, y el casco que se suponía debía estar en mi oreja se había caído a mi regazo.

_Paradise_, de _Coldplay_, estaba sonando. Vaya, Cullen debía de tener buenos oídos y no importarle quedar sordo para poner ese volumen. Y entonces me di cuenta. Me había quedado dormida y ese _algo_ duro y cómodo era _su_ hombro. Caca de vaca.

Me incorporé rápidamente, preocupada de que se hubiese dado cuenta, o peor, que hubiese escuchado mi verborrea mental. Por supuesto, hablar en sueños siempre había sido mi talón de Aquiles, aveces no decía nada, otras soltaba cosas que ni siquiera había pensado antes. A Rose le encantaba, siempre repetía que escucharme dormida era igual de divertido que cuando estaba borracha, sólo que sin tantas malas palabras y sin tener que controlar que me suba a la moto de cualquier desconocido.

Suspiré de alivio cuando comprobé que Edward también estaba dormido. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, algunos mechones de su dorado cabello le caían por la frente y me fijé en que tenía unas pestañas larguísimas. Kilométricas, como de anuncio de rímel. Rose mataría por esas pestañas.

Reí entre dientes. Oh, echaba tanto de menos a mi loca amiga, al igual que a Jaz. Me prometí ir a visitarlos, aunque tuviese que vender a Cullen a algún violador psicópata para conseguir dinero y comprar el billete de avión. Duh, ¡sería divertido de ver!

Volví a reírme por lo bajo para no despertarle. Definitivamente, Edward me gustaba mucho más dormido que consciente. Así no abría la boca.

Me recosté contra mi asiento sin dejar de sonreír -y después de comprobar que no había babeado sobre su camiseta. Cogí su iPod y escuché el final de _Paradise _mientras cantaba por lo bajo. Tenía buena voz, o eso me decía mi madre. Pero claro, ¿quién se fía de ellas? No son imparciales. Bueno, la mía rara vez decía algo diferente a lo que pensaba, no sabía mentir y podías sobornarla con un pastel de chocolate. _Oh, por Santa Claus, soy igual que mi madre._

Tatareando la canción, tardé en darme cuenta de algo increíble y celestial. Aquella luz molesta que me había despertado no eran las luces del autobús como en un principio pensé, sino que era luz natural, luz... solar. ¡Hacía sol!

Con un grito ahogado me incliné sobre Cullen para pegar la cara contra el cristal, despertándole cuando le di un codazo al intentar ver mejor el cielo. Él no paró de maldecir ni de mandarme al infierno, pero poco me importó. Es decir, no sabía que tuviese ese vocabulario al despertar, ni en mis peores días decía tantas palabras malsonantes juntas, pero ahora mismo nadie podía despegarme de la ventana.

-Joder, ni que fuese la primera vez que ves el sol -gruñó Edward, removiéndose bajo mi peso muerto para poder mirar también. Debíamos estar llegando a Olympia porque comenzaban a verse casas y el bosque desaparecía-. ¿Creí que venías de Phoenix?

-Y así es -respondí con un suspiro-. Sólo que añoraba el calor, la sensación que dan los rayos de sol cuando impactan contra la piel.

Cullen me miraba raro, pero lo dejé pasar. No tenía por qué entenderlo, yo amaba el calor y el sol y la sensación de que se pudiese freír un huevo en el asfalto. Era extraño, ya que por muchas horas de playa mi piel seguiría siendo blanca como la de Drácula. Por suerte, no me quemaba tan fácilmente como Charlie. Antes de ir a veranear se tenía que untar protector solar 50 en todo el cuerpo. _Todo_ el cuerpo. Asco.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí viendo como nos adentrábamos en la soleada ciudad. Comenzaba a ver puntitos de colores y los bordes se volvían borrosos. ¿Sería cierto que si mirabas directamente al sol te quedabas ciego? Nah, me arriesgaría.

-Me aplastas, Swan -protestó Cullen con irritación. Gruñí a modo de respuesta, pero me erguí, separándome de la hermosa vista.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes con una chica que pesa menos de 60 kilos? -me burlé. Sabía de sobra lo fuerte que era, sólo hacía falta mirar para sus musculosos brazos y ya ni quería imaginarme lo que escondería debajo de la camiseta.

_Calor._ Mierda, puede que el sol no te dejase ciego, pero sí que afectaba a tu cabeza. ¿En serio quería seguir con esos pensamientos sobre Edward? _Carajo, sí. _¡No! Dios, la falta de sexo no era buena. Por una vez, Rosalie tenía razón con eso.

Bufé y sacudí mi cabeza para alejar las imágenes de mi mente. Cullen no pareció darse cuenta de mi sonrojo ni de mi minuto de silencio sumida en mis pensamientos. Recogió el iPod y lo guardó en la mochila al mismo tiempo que el autobús bajaba la velocidad.

Habíamos llegado.

.

.

.

Todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje -las conversaciones, mis pensamientos indecorosos-, todo desapareció nada más pisar el suelo. Porque, demonios, _¡ya no estaba en Forks!_

Cogí mis maletas con prisa y eché a correr para salir de la estación. Ignoré los llamados de Cullen. ¿No se suponía que era bueno en deporte? ¡Que apurase y me alcanzase! Ni siquiera me avergoncé cuando mis pies se enredaron en el aire y caí de culo al suelo. Me levanté de nuevo y seguí corriendo. _Corre, corre babybells._ Mierda, ahora escuchaba a Jaz en mi conciencia.

-_¡Libre, como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libreee, como el mar! _-canté a todo pulmón en la salida, sin importarme las miradas de la gente. Empecé a reír como loca y dejé mi guitarra en el suelo antes de comenzar a dar vueltas sobre mi misma.

Duh, había vuelto a tener cinco años y sólo faltaba mi prima haciendo los coros de _Happy Day _para que regresase a la casa de campo en Texas. Por los duendecillos, ¡estaba a punto de coger a Cullen y bailar con él! _Oh sí, la Macarena bailaría con él. Y luego, haríamos una conga con las personas de la estación y esto parecería _Slumdog Millionaire_._

Hablando del rey de Roma, dejé de dar vueltas para comprobar si estaba detrás de mí o se había perdido cuando el mundo empezó a dar vueltas. Ajá, gracias al cielo que no había desayunado.

-Humf -apreté los dientes con fuerza preparada para sentir el segundo impacto del día con la madre tierra, pero no llegó. Unos brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me enderezaron.

-Si no fuera porque te he visto perfectamente en el autobús, juraría que estás fumada, Swan -se carcajeó Cullen en mi oreja.

-Nah, sólo estoy feliz -respondí, sintiendo su pecho contra mi espalda. Los pensamientos subidos de tono habían desaparecido. Deducí que era el aire acondicionado lo que afectaba a mi cerebro.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó después de unos segundos. Asentí con la cabeza y me soltó. Tks, ni siquiera me incliné hacia los lados, había recuperado totalmente mi equilibrio -bueno, todo lo que se puede decir _totalmente_.

-Eres bastante patosa -se rió él. No era una pregunta. Me giré y lo vi allí, conteniendo la risa cuando le lancé 'la mirada', pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

-Puede que seas tú el que tenga que rescatarme de la cuneta.

Nos reímos, y por alguna extraña razón, pasar el verano con él ya no era una idea tan aterradora. _Caca, Bella, caca_, me repetí a mí misma.

-Vámonos, Cullen -le apremié, cogiendo mis cosas del suelo sin girarme a mirarlo-. Quiero ir a ver el lago Capitol*.

-¿Ahora? Tengo hambre -se quejó él. Como si fuese necesario corroborar, sus tripas rugieron.

-Sígueme, y cómete tu ego -le chillé por encima de mi hombro antes de echar a correr de nuevo.

Escuché como maldecía a mis espaldas. _Já, por decirme patosa._

.

.

.

Frené en seco para coger aliento y calmar mi respiración. Sentía el sudor recorrer mi espalda e, increíblemente, eché de menos el aire húmedo de Forks. Había olvidado lo que era correr bajo un asfixiante calor del mediodía. Apoyé la guitarra contra el muro y dejé caer mi mochila. Merecía la pena parecer un helado derretido con tal de tener aquella vista.

El agua era azul, el sol se reflejaba en las pequeñas olas y podía ver el fondo, dónde unos peces nadaban en dirección al mar. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones. Después de preguntar a tres personas y perderme, al fin había llegado al lago. Mi padre me había llevado una vez cuando era pequeña y le había ido a visitar a Forks, y estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Sentí a Cullen llegar, jadeando. _No puede con mi ritmo, _pensé con una sonrisa. Cerré los ojos mientras absorbía tanta vitamina D como podía.

-_Joder con Swan, como corre -_le escuché murmurar a mi espalda. Un pensamiento en alto, supuse, que logró sacarme otra sonrisa. Iba a ser el primero de muchos, me prometí. Edward iba a saber lo que era convivir con Bella 'Imparable' Swan.

¿Quizá debía decirle mi mote? ¿Contarle como era en mi anterior instituto, como las chicas me envidiaban y me odiaban y los chicos querían meterse en mis pantalones al mismo tiempo que me temían? ¿Decirle que si algo me proponía, era capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo Infierno con tal de conseguirlo?

_Nah, que lo descubra él mismo._

-Tengo hambre -dijo. Parecía enfadado. Ni siquiera me molesté en mandarlo al cuerno. Era una señorita, al fin y al cabo.

Silencio. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Cullen no habló, estaba a mi lado, tan cerca que con sólo moverme unos centímetros podría tocarle. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, así que abrí los ojos y le miré.

El sol se reflejaba en su cabello, volviéndolo aún más dorado si eso era posible. Pude distinguir una cicatriz encima de su ceja derecha, la suave curva de su recta nariz. Sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, examinándome tal y como estaba haciendo yo con él. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Me fue imposible no devolvérsela.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el lago.

_Podría quedarme eternamente así_, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza. _El sol, el aire fresco del lago y Cullen callado. El Paraíso._

* * *

><p><strong>*Lago Capitol:<strong> es un lago artificial de 3 kilómetros de largo, en la desembocadura del río Deschutes en Tumwater / Olympia, Washington. (_foto en mi perfil_)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorpresa! Hahá, pensaban que tardaría más en actualizar, ehh? Sinceramente, yo también, pero este capítulo salió casi solo. A partir de aquí habrá más peleas y también más risas (espero hacerlo bien, los chistes nunca fueron mi fuerte). Espero que les guste!<em>**

**_Y de nuevo, gracias a todas por los maravillosos reviews! :) Me animan a continuar escribiendo! y también por las alertas y los favoritos, hacen que mi imaginación vuele!_**

**_Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo,_**

**_JC._**


	7. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer:************** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capitulo está dedicado a mi hermosa Beta, Arya_Sennel, que estuvo ayer de cumpleaños. ¡Felices 17, no-tan-pequeñita! :D Te quiero (L<em>**

****oOo

**Capítulo 6. **

**-Oasis. Whatever-**

oOo

Podía escuchar caer el agua de la ducha desde dónde me encontraba tumbada en la cama. Daba gracias a mi suprema inteligencia por tener la idea de ducharme primero. Cullen era peor que Rose en cuestiones de imagen personal, y la ducha que a mí me había llevado cinco minutos, él ya llevaba en ella quince. Estaba segura de que agotaría el agua caliente de todo el motel. Porque sí, estábamos en un jodido motel.

La cuestión era ¿cómo demonios me dejé convencer? ¿Fue su puchero, o tenía tantas ganas de pegarle para que se callase que accedí? Probablemente la segunda. Sus constante quejas y lloriqueos habían logrado provocarme dolor de cabeza.

Bufé, recordando como mi idea de dormir al lado del lago en un banco le horrorizó. Ya le había avisado, ¿acaso creía que íbamos a dormir y comer todos los días de hotel? Me había hecho perder 50 dólares en la habitación de hoy. No pensaba gastar esa cantidad todas las puñeteras noches. No señor, que se joda Cullen y su sentido de la comodidad.

Aunque tenía que admitir que en el banco no podría estar como ahora. Me encontraba tirada en el medio de la cama, boca abajo y con los pies colgando fuera, ya que no era demasiado grande. Lo jodido era que iba a tener que compartirla. Y odiaba compartir sábana, siempre acababa sin ella porque Jaz era un mariquita y se resfriaba por nada. Con lo cual, me quitaba la manta y yo me moría de frío.

Suspiré recordando las pijamadas con mi amigo, melancólica. Necesitaba distraerme. Rodé hasta el final de la cama, sin ganas para levantarme, alargué el brazo tanto como pude para coger la mochila de Cullen. Me lo debía, después de todo había sido yo quien había impedido que lo atacase un perro. Un perrito. Un proyecto de perrito, porque era tan pequeño que me extraña que no lo hubiesen pisado ya. _Pobrecito él_.

Agucé el oído para comprobar que Cullen seguía ocupado en su ducha-de-veinte-minutos y saqué su iPod del bolsillo. Yo no tenía el mío, y bueno, teníamos casi los mismos gustos. Me giré hasta quedar boca arriba, me coloqué los cascos en los oídos y lo encendí. Cuando la música de _Oasis_ inundo mis oídos dejé de escuchar el agua caer o el ruidoso ventilador del techo que no paraba de dar vueltas y que, según el recepcionista, era imposible de apagar.

_I'm freee, to be whatever I, whatever I choose and i'll sing the blues if I want. I'm freeee, to say whatever I, whatever I like if it's wrong or right it's alright..._

Sonreí. _Oasis _siempre me ponía de buen humor. No era lo mismo que _AC/DC_, ya que aunque idolatraba a ese grupo me hacía recordar Phoenix y me deprimía al mismo tiempo que cantaba y bailaba en la ducha. No, _Oasis_ era como el paraíso de la felicidad.

_Always seems to me, you only see what people want you to see..._

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar mi primera tarde de libertad. Había sido... terriblemente agotadora. Después de llegar al lago, Cullen no paró de quejarse de que tenía hambre. ¿Y entonces a dónde quería ir el señorito? ¡A un restaurante! Fui a comprarle un bocadillo al súper y fue cuando comenzó a hablar sobre la comida y toda la mierda que su padre el doctor le metió sobre comer alimentos envasados. Le callé con 'la mirada' y le obligué a tragar el sándwich o le zurraba con la guitarra.

_How long's it gonna be, before we get on the bus, and cause no fuss, get a grip on yourself, it don't cost much..._

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión, arrastré a Cullen por toda Olympia. Quejándose, haciendo pataletas y todo la demás mierda, juraría que hasta la gustó. Fuimos hasta el Puente de la Quinta Avenida* para ver el salmón nadar hacia el mar. Y aunque el señorito no soportaba el olor, yo me incliné todo lo que pude en la barandilla, viendo los enormes peces correr hacia su libertad como yo misma había hecho.

_Free to be whatever you, whatever you say, if it comes my way it's alright. You're free to be whatever you, whatever you please, you can shoot the breeze if you want..._

Cuando ya no pude soportar más las quejas de Cullen con respecto al olor de los peces, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al 'Percival Landing'. Mi entusiasmo podía considerarse como _incontrolable._ Era un lugar tan hermoso, veía a la gente reír y comer en las mesas de picnic y a los niños pequeños jugar en el parque.

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Edward no estaba a mi lado, sino ayudando a una niña a columpiarse. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia él, ayudando al otro niño. Ellos chillaban de alegría mientras nos pedían que les diésemos más con más fuerza. Nunca antes había vislumbrado aquella expresión en la cara de Cullen, y decidí que era la que más me gustaba hasta ahora. Jugamos con los otros niños hasta que una madre vino a quejarse y casi nos da con su bolso, teniendo que hacer una retirada improvisada.

Pero aún quedaba mucho que ver, por lo que volví a arrastrar a Edward hasta el pequeño puerto que allí había, con los barcos atracados en fila. A él no parecía entusiasmarle la idea, ¿quizá no le gustaba el mar? ¿A qué clase de persona no le gustaba navegar?

Entonces, un señor muy amable, al ver como miraba su barco, nos ofreció dar una vuelta en él. No dudé ni un segundo en lanzar mis cosas dentro y luego saltar. Se presentó como Harry, marinero desde hacía veinte años y padre viudo de dos hijas preciosas. Tuve tiempo de contarle la historia de mi vida mientras Cullen se decidía si subir o no. Cuando perdí la paciencia llegué a la conclusión de que era un mariquita como Jasper. No podían hacer nada si no se les retaba. Así que le llamé gallina. Ni dos segundos tardó en saltar al bote.

_It always seems to me, you only see what people want you to see. How long's it gonna be, before we get on the bus, and cause no fuss. Get a grip on yourself, it don't cost much..._

Nos sentamos a babor mientras Harry maniobraba para salir del muelle. Saqué mis viejas gafas de sol y las puse, no queriendo que el aire me impidiese ver bien el paisaje. Cullen sacó sus _Ray-ban_. Que se joda.

Por supuesto, Edward siempre tenía algo que decir. Me preguntó si no estaba preocupada por si mi nuevo mejor amigo no fuese un psicópata violador que quería tirar nuestros cadáveres en alta mar. Le respondí que en tal caso, le dejaría en el barco mientras nadaba hacia la costa. Se enfurruñó en el asiento y conseguí disfrutar del trayecto sin escucharle.

_I'm free to be whatever i, whatever i choose, and i'll sing the blues if i want. Here in my mind, you know you might find, something that you, you thought you once knew..._

Harry fue un perfecto y encantador guía turístico. Nos contó la historia de Olympia y sus alrededores, algunas anécdotas de su familia y los sitios que teníamos que visitar. Fue realmente divertido, incluso Edward tuvo que admitir que no era un psicópata. El único momento que nubló tan agradable tarde fue cuando Cullen me gritó por tirar su móvil de última generación al mar. Harry no paró de sonreír de vuelta al muelle mientras discutía con el niño mimado y rico a mi lado.

_But now it's all gone, and you know it's no fun, yeah i know it's no fun, oh i know it's no fun... _

Después de mandar al cuerno a Cullen y de agradecerle mil veces a Harry el viaje en barco, caminé hacia el centro de Olympia, importándome bien poco si Edward me seguía o no. Con la mochila en un hombro y la correa de la guitarra en el otro, los rayos del atardecer golpeaban suavemente mi piel mientras caminaba. Había sido un día completamente soleado y estaba segura de que mi cuerpo agradecía toda la vitamina D que le había suministrado.

Cuando llegamos al corazón de Olympia ya era de noche, y todo pareció cobrar vida de repente. Las calles estaban atestadas, principalmente por adolescentes que habían terminado las clases, pero también niños y adultos. Las tiendas y restaurantes iluminados con farolillos y el calor del día estaba todavía presente en el aire. Por un segundo tuve la sensación de estar en Phoenix de nuevo.

Me olvidé de que Cullen estaba enfadado conmigo y le cogí de la manga para tirar de él y llevarlo junto a un hombre que hacía imitaciones en la calle. Me abrí paso entre el grupo de gente que le rodeaba para conseguir ver mejor, y estuve riendo hasta que terminó el espectáculo. Le dejé una gran cantidad de monedas, y, para mi sorpresa, Cullen dejó caer un billete en el sombrero. Me lanzó una cálida sonrisa cuando le miré con las dos cejas alzadas, dejando claro que el asunto del móvil se había olvidado. No pude hacer menos que devolvérsela.

_I'm free to be whatever i, whatever i choose, and i'll sing the blues if i want. I'm free to be whatever i, whatever i choose, and i'll sing the blues if i want... _

Decidí que, a modo de hacer las paces, podíamos cenar algo más que un bocadillo del súper. Así que fuimos a una pizzería y nos comimos dos pizzas familiares de bacon y sin anchoas en menos de quince minutos, riéndonos mientras nos contábamos anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños. Era increíble, pero además de en música también teníamos los mismos gustos respecto a lo que podía o no llevar una pizza. ¿Champiñones? Sep. ¿Orégano? Sep. ¿Pimientos? Nop. ¿Piña?_ Arg, nooooo._

_Whatever you do, whatever you say, yeah i know it's alright. Whatever you do, whatever you say, yeah i know it's alright..._

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que parte de mis recuerdos había comenzado a sonreír, pero _voilá_ allí me encontraba yo, tumbada en la cama sonriéndole al ventilador. Fue entonces cuando una gota cayó sobre mi rostro. Arrugué la nariz mientras más gotas comenzaban a caer. ¿Agua? Oh dios, el maldita motel era tan malo que tenía goteras.

_¿Pero qué mierda...? _Abrí los ojos y le vi. Cullen. Recién salido de la ducha, alborotándose el pelo encima de mí _apropósito_, sólo vestido con unos boxers y con esa sonrisa arrogante que le hacía parecer un poltergeist. Y riéndose. Riéndose _de mí._

-¡Ug! -chillé mientras me levantaba de golpe y me ponía de pie en la cama, sacándome los auriculares de las orejas y dejando caer el iPod. La música seguía sonando, pero no me molesté en apagarla-. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, mariquita? -le grité, secándome la cara con las manos.

Cullen no paraba de carcajearse, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

-Eres tan divertida, Swan -me dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le recriminé, cerrando los puños con fuerza. _Sólo tienes una oportunidad, di la respuesta correcta o te haré mi saco de boxeo._

Él no pareció escuchar mis pensamientos. Duh, ojalá fuera telépata.

-_Eso _fue por coger mi iPod sin permiso, señorita -sonrió con burla, poniéndose las manos en las caderas como si me estuviese echando la bronca. Já, igual que Renée, sólo que ella imponía mucho más respeto que aquel espécimen de hombre con abdominales que estaba delante de mí.

_Céntrate, Bella_, me recordé, obligando a mis ojos a permanecer enfadados y en su rostro burlón, no en su perfecto torso o en sus musculosas piernas o en su... _¡Céntrate, Bella!_ Ajá, vamos a ver, él no dijo la respuesta correcta.

Me agaché lo más rápido que pude y agarré la almohada. Caca podrida, necesitaba algo más duro, pero por ahora serviría. Así que mientras él se descojonaba y se reía, lancé el brazo hacia atrás y le golpeé en la cara con todas mis fuerzas. No le dolió, pero se volteó por el impacto y fue entonces cuando le salté encima.

-¡Kiaaah! -grité, imitando a Rose. Ella también me utilizaba de saco de boxeo, por lo que sabía lo que sentía Cullen al ser reducido y golpeado, pero se lo merecía.

Comencé a golpearle con la almohada, gruñendo cuando él se giró entre mis piernas para quedar boca arriba y poder defenderse con los brazos. Sentada sobre su estómago, tuve la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo en el pecho después de que intentara agarrarme por el culo para sacarme de encima suya. Ah no, volví a golpearle con la almohada y aparté las manos que comenzaban a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Swan, joder! -gritó él, agarrándome rápidamente por la cintura y levantándome en el aire.

-¡Jódete, Cullen! -logré chillar antes de que me obligara a desenroscar las piernas de su cintura y me tirara encima de la cama. Reboté un par de veces antes de girarme para coger mi improvisada arma que había soltado, pero Edward me agarró por los pies antes de lograr estirarme lo suficiente-. ¡Mierda! -gruñí, comenzando a patalear para que me soltara.

En aquel punto los dos nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente enfrascados en la batalla para que él se dejase de reír y yo de querer comérmelo con los ojos. Ahora mismo, Cullen quería agarrarme y yo quería zurrarle. Con cualquier cosa. Me servía incluso el iPod, podía darle latigazos con los auriculares.

Sentía como mis piernas se entumecían por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarlas de sus garras. Con un brusco movimiento logré que me soltara un segundo, y no necesité más para lanzar una patada certera a su barriga. Cullen se dobló sobre sí mismo, sin aire, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Si! -chillé extasiada al verme libre. Salté fuera de la cama y caí con pies y manos sobre el suelo. _Huh, un poco más y me parto la cabeza contra el armario_. Maldita habitación tamaño 4x4 sin espacio para maniobrar.

Me incorporé rápidamente al mismo tiempo que mi oponente se agarraba a la cama para intentar levantarse. Duh, puede que lo hubiese golpeado demasiado fuerte. Es decir, era un tío y estaba cachas, pero incluso Jaz saltaba y chillaba cuando le pellizcaban.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté, preocupada -_ligeramente preocupada, _nada más. Y de repente un objeto-volador-no-identificado iba directo hacia mi cabeza. Me agaché justo cuando la Biblia se estampaba en el armario de mi espalda y caía al suelo de un golpe seco.

_Caca de vaca. _Gracias a las clases de auto defensa de Charlie que tenía tan buenos reflejos, o eso me hubiese dejado la cara plana.

-¿Acabas de lanzarme la Biblia, pedazo de imbécil? -chillé, sintiendo como el calor subía a mi rostro y mis puños se cerraban de la rabia. Cullen sonreía arrogante, pero sus ojos chispeaban con la misma ira que ahora sentía yo.

-¡Estás jodidamente chiflada, Swan! -se defendió pobremente.

Lancé un grito de pura rabia mientras iba hacia la mesilla de noche y cogía la lámpara.

-No te atreverás -exclamó Cullen antes de agacharse justo a tiempo para que no le diese en la cabeza. _Huh, buenos reflejos pero mala puntería_. Mi padre tenía razón con eso.

Edward se incorporó y yo me lancé hacia lo primero con la suficiente consistencia para dejarlo K.O. Cogí un estuche que Cullen había estado cargando todo el día. Era jodidamente perfecto, pesado y rectangular.

-¡Eso no! -gritó él con desesperación. Distinguí unas teclas cuando lo agarré con las dos manos para alzarlo por encima de mi cabeza. _¿Un teclado?_

Lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas dejando aquel pensamiento de lado y le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos mientras lo sostenía como si fuese de cristal.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra pelea. Nos quedamos congelados en el sitio, jadeando mientras intentábamos recobrar la respiración normal y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Estaba enfadado. No, estaba _furioso _conmigo. Y yo sentía como la rabia de hace unos instantes disminuía. Caca.

Los golpes se repitieron, y como era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta fui a abrir.

-¿Qué? -gruñí. En el rellano se encontraba el recepcionista que antes nos había atendido, un señor gordo y bajito, medio calvo y de unos cuarenta años. Sus ojos saltones me recorrieron entera antes de ir hacia dentro de la habitación, evaluando los daños.

-Mire, señorita -su voz era increíblemente aguda para un hombre de su edad-, me da igual si su novio tiene problemas en la cama y no la satisface. Permitimos que follen y que griten lo que quieran, pero sin golpear en la pared ni destrozar objetos de la habitación.

Mi boca se abrió de la incredulidad. _Otra vez no, por favor._ Pero sí, ya era la segunda persona en menos de veinticuatro horas que nos confundían con una pareja y pensaban que follábamos y nos peleábamos -no teniendo que ser en ese orden. _Jodida mierda._

-Cualquier pelea que quieran hacer tendrá que ser fuera del recinto -siguió diciendo el recepcionista, con sus ojos clavados en la Biblia que me habían lanzado-. Y los objetos dañados se les sumarán a la factura.

Intenté hablar, decir cualquiera cosa y ponerme a discutir allí con él para convencerle de que no me follaba a Cullen. Pero me limité a asentir y a bajar la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en cómo iba vestida. Mierda, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos calzones que era lo que utilizaba para dormir cuando hacía calor.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y levanté la vista hacia el recepcionista que seguía allí parado.

-Humf, lo sentimos mucho. No volverá a suceder -prometí antes de cerrarle la puerta en las nariz. Estaba mortificada, es decir, ¿por qué mierda no me había puesto unos pantalones?

Me giré y Edward seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, todavía respirando irregularmente, con el teclado en sus manos y los ojos fijos en mí. Le ignoré mientras caminaba hacia mi mochila y sacaba unos vaqueros. Me los puse lo más rápido que pude, enredándome con ellos y cayendo al suelo de culo. Ni siquiera había logrado subirlos a las pantorrillas. Mis mejillas enrojecieron más y levanté la cadera para poder ponérmelos decentemente, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Me levanté de golpe y, ya vestida, reuní el suficiente valor para enfrentarme a Cullen.

-Tú pagarás la lámpara -su voz cortó el silencio, fría como el témpano. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula para no volver a gritar.

-Eso haré -contesté, fijándome por primera vez en su rostro, tenso y sin emociones. Dejó el teclado en la cama, y se giró hacia la pequeña ventana que había allí.

Respiré bruscamente y me volteé para buscar mis Martens. Necesitaba salir de la habitación. El ambiente era tenso, el silencio asfixiante y mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas rápidamente. _ No, Bella, no llorarás._

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Edward, viendo como me colocaba los zapatos e intentaba atarlos sin conseguirlo. Por suerte estaba sentada en el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Sí -respondí, exhalando el aire de golpe y sonando como un medio lloriqueo-. _Lejos de ti _-farfullé por lo bajo.

-¡Pues entonces vete! -gritó él. Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente bajo-. ¡Si tanto te cuesta permanecer a mi lado y estar conmigo VETE!

Encogí los hombros ante la dureza de sus palabras. Nadie me había hablado así nunca, ni Renée, que había sufrido mi transformación de patito feo a cisne torpe y rebelde, ni siquiera Charlie, con el que había convivido dos años en el mismísimo caos. Nadie. Y nunca otra cosa había dolido tanto.

Cogí mi chaqueta rápidamente y salí de allí dando un portazo. Corrí por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con una opresión en el pecho a causa del aire que seguía conteniendo. No me preocupé por mis cosas, ya las recogería más tarde.

Pasé por delante de recepción, ignorando al hombre y a sus ojos saltones que me siguieron con la mirada mientras salía a la calle. Y allí, fue entonces cuando dejé salir todo lo que llevaba dentro. ¿No había dicho que fuera del recinto? Pues ya estaba.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, grité de rabia, de dolor, de frustración. Grité por el imbécil de Cullen que me ponía de los nervios, que conseguía hacerme reír y enfadarme en menos de dos minutos. Ese estúpido niño rico y mimado que se había empeñado en meterse en algo que le iba grande.

Llevé una mano a mi rostro sólo para sentir lo húmedo que estaba. Mierda, las lágrimas caían sin control y no lograba controlarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía como si en cualquier momento mis piernas fuesen a ceder y caería al suelo. Sorbí mi nariz antes de frotarme los ojos para despejar la vista.

Huir. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Sé que normalmente lucharía y me enfrentaría a cualquiera, pero no a Edward. Dolía demasiado, sus palabras, su tono. Quería estar con Rose, con Jaz. Ellos me hubiesen ayudado. Le hubiesen pateado el culo. Quería ir con mi madre, apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y dejar que me acariciase el pelo hasta que me durmiese. Quería estar en Forks, con mi padre comiendo pizza y viendo un partido de béisbol.

Quería estar en cualquier lado menos aquí. Necesitaba escapar.

Así que corrí, de noche y sola, por las calles de Olympia, perdiéndome en ellas.

_._

_._

_._

No recuerdo en qué momento colapsé y tuve que parar para coger aliento. Me dejé caer al suelo y me arrastré hasta la pared, encogiéndome allí sin importarme estar en medio de la calle. Las lágrimas no me habían dejado ver por dónde iba por lo que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Metí mi puño en la boca para ahogar los sollozos, que en el silencio de la noche sonaban muy fuertes.

Y como si el cielo sintiese mi estado de ánimo, empezó a llover. Después de un magnífico día soleado, grandes gotas de lluvia me mojaron el pelo, la ropa y levanté el rostro para que se llevaran mis lágrimas. Me apretujé más en la chaqueta que llevaba, intentando infundirme un poco de calor. Froté mis manos contra mis mejillas. Estaba comenzando a helarme.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así, llorando bajo la lluvia sin entender muy bien por qué. ¿Por qué me habían afectado tanto las palabras de Cullen? Él era un pedazo de mierda de vaca, un estúpido, un niño rico y mimado, un imbécil, y miles de adjetivos más. ¿Por qué, entonces, dolía tanto?

Sorbí mi nariz y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que había vuelto a tener trece años y temía hasta la muerte ir al colegio, pero fui. Renée me había obligado. Entonces, una de las que iban a cursos mayores me tiró de las coletas e huí corriendo al cuarto de baño, escondiendo mis lágrimas. Pero una vez allí dejé salir todo, lloré y lloré y sollocé hasta que sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Y así fue como conocí a Rosalie. Sólo que esta vez ella estaba lejos, muy lejos, y no podía consolarme, secarme las lágrimas y patearle el culo a la estúpida que me había tirado del pelo -o, en este caso, a Edward.

El pelo se me pegaba al rostro y no sentía el trasero de tanto tiempo que llevaba sentada. Sequé mis lágrimas contra la manga de mi chaqueta, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba empapada.

Escuché un _chof, chof _viniendo a mi derecha. Me acurruqué aún más, intentando permanecer pequeñita para que quienquiera que fuese no se fijara en mí y pasase de largo, metí el rostro entre las rodillas y rodeé mis piernas con los brazos, haciéndome una bolita. Recé al fabricante de mis chocolatinas favoritas, pero nop, nunca nadie me escuchaba cuando rezaba.

El _chof, chof _ paró justo a mi lado y sentí como alguien se agachaba. Una fría mano se posó en mi cabello, acariciando mis mechas. Levanté el rostro, y enfoqué mis ojos llorosos en aquella figura que tan bien conocía.

Era Cullen. Había venido a buscarme.

Sus ojos, arrepentidos y tan rojos como suponía estaban los míos. Su rostro, contraído en una mueca de dolor al ver el estado en el que me encontraba. Y su boca, perfecta boca, se abrió para formar dos palabras:

-Lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>*(foto en mi perfil)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas! Aqui otro cap, que en serio salió de mi alma esta tarde lluviosa de domingo. ¡8 páginas del openoffice en menos de dos horas! Está mal decirlo, pero estoy orgullosa de mí misma.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, tanto anónimos como no-anónimos, las alertas y los favoritos, que hacen que escribir esta historia merezca la pena! :) Y a mi nueva Beta, que corrigió mis faltas y me alienta a seguir. Y también a **_**Kathy1000 _por su curiosidad por saber como podían hacer un lago artificial de 3 kilómetros! hahahaha :)_**

**_Besos a todas mis lectoras, tanto fantasmas como las que dejan review, (y también lectores, si es que hay) Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Edward es un asno no? Aunque Bella tiene muy mal genio._**

**_JC._**


	8. Chapter 8

****************Disclaimer:************** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Sorpresa! :D Tengo una noticia que daros, ¡tengo <em>Twitter_! Comentaré mis locas ideas, pediré opiniones y avisaré sobre los capítulos: _JCLikeIt**

oOo

**Capítulo 7 **

**-RED. Start Again-**

(Recomiendo leer con la canción :))

oOo

_Era Cullen. Había venido a buscarme._

_Sus ojos, arrepentidos y tan rojos como suponía estaban los míos. Su rostro, contraído en una mueca de dolor al ver el estado en el que me encontraba. Y su boca, perfecta boca, se abrió para formar dos palabras:_

_-Lo siento._

* * *

><p>Intenté responder, decir algo. Juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, incluso logré abrir la boca. Pero no, no pude decir nada. Y entonces yo me preguntaba:<p>

_¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se desmayaría después de que le pidieran disculpas?_

Porque, oh sí, Edward Cullen había salido en medio de la noche, lloviendo y con un frío de la muerte, para buscarme y disculparse, y yo _¿me desmayaba?_ Era jodidamente idiota. Renée no debió de correr lo suficientemente rápido y me había golpeado contra algo, seguro. Ella siempre recordaba que tenía que estar pendiente las veinticuatro horas de mí, pero en algún momento tuvo que quedarse dormida.

Sentía unos fuertes brazos debajo de mí, sosteniéndome. Huh, al parecer me estaban llevando en volandas, y el movimiento era tan agradable que estaba comenzando a dormirme. Sep, esa era yo, primero me desmayaba y luego me dormía.

No escuché cuando Cullen entró en el motel ni cuando subió las escaleras o abrió la puerta, sólo sabía que alguien me estaba dejando en una cama. Y sabía que era una cama porque estaba blanda, suave y calentita. Comencé a tiritar, queriendo apretujarme en la chaqueta, pero me la quitaron. _¡No!_, quise gritar.

-Shhh -me recriminó una voz que conocía bien. Al parecer había dicho mi pensamiento en alto. _Edward_, quise llamarle para que sacase ropa seca de mi mochila y se fuese de la habitación y me dejase cambiarme. Aunque no sabía cómo demonios podría hacer eso.

Ronroneé cuando me enroscaron una toalla, infundiéndome calor. Un peso a la derecha me confirmó que Cullen se había tumbado a mi lado. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y comprobarlo, los tenía hinchados de llorar y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Ahora mismo me importaba una mierda si volvía a lanzarme la Biblia o lo que fuese; yo quería dormir.

Un brazo rodeó mi cintura y me apretó contra un torso musculoso, cubierto por una sudadera. Suspiré y me arrimé a él. Sí, en mi subconsciente sabía que era Cullen, pero parecía un puñetero lagarto, buscando el calor a cualquier precio. Me volteé para quedar cara a cara y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, frotándolo. _Uhhh, ya comenzaba a sentir la nariz de nuevo. _

-Bella -sentí algo frío contra mi frente. ¿Sus labios? ¿Se habría dado él cuenta de que me había llamado por mi nombre? _Claro que sí, tonta Bella._

-¿Humf? -farfullé con los labios apretados. Saqué las manos de la toalla y las metí dentro de su sudadera, debajo de la camiseta, y las apreté contra su piel. Él se sacudió como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

-_¡Joder, que frías! _-masculló bajo el aliento. Pero le escuché, y me hizo sonreír.

Tampoco me di cuenta de cuando me había sacado las Martens, pero enredé mis piernas con las suyas y junté mis pies con los suyos. Se estremeció entero. Caca de vaca, estaba al borde de la hipotermia, lo que me extrañaba era que no me apartase de un empujón.

-Bella -volvió a llamarme en un susurro. Froté mi cabeza contra su pecho para que entendiese que estaba escuchando-. Siento haberte gritado -su voz estaba tan llena de sinceridad que me encogió el corazón. Estaba segura de que Edward no era de los que pedían disculpas y que esto le estaba costando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Duh.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, además de que tampoco tenía fuerzas. Sentí como se reía y su aliento me revolvió el pelo. Su pecho vibró y me hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-Bella -llamó otra vez cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. Cambié de lado las manos a modo de venganza y las puse por el lado que todavía estaba frío. Se estremeció, pero esta vez no dijo nada.

Cogió aire, lo sé porque mi rostro se levantó él sólo y me hizo quedar en una posición muy incómoda.

-_All this time, I can make it right, With one more try, Can we start again?, In my eyes, You can see it now, Can we start again, can we start again?_

Sonreí contra la sudadera y quise reír, pero la voz me rasgó la garganta. _Argg, iba a coger una pulmonía._ Pero no me importó, Edward estaba cantando mi canción favorita de _RED_ y al mismo tiempo se disculpaba. De nuevo. ¿Acaso era a la única que eso le parecía muy tierno?

-_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see, it's my mistake and it's hurting me, I known where we've been, How did we get so far?, What if, what if we start again?_ -canté bajo mi aliento, sintiendo mi garganta arder.

Edward se rió entre dientes y me apretó más contra él.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Swan -dijo con voz burlona, pellizcándome en el brazo.

-Cállate, Cullen -gruñí.

No estaba segura, pero juraría que, antes de que Morfeo me atrapase entre sus brazos, Edward había susurrado: _'Esa es mi chica'._

.

.

.

_Corría, casi sin tocar el suelo, volando por las calles desiertas de Forks. No estaba cansada, a pesar de que sentía como si algo me aplastase el pecho. Corría buscando algo, o a alguien quizá. Pero no lo encontraba y la opresión que sentía se volvía cada vez más asfixiante, no podía respirar..._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y llevé una mano al brazo que estaba enroscado alrededor de mi cuerpo como si fuese un jodido pulpo, el cual era el causante de mi falta de aire. Lo agarré con fuerza y lo aparté. Cullen -medio encima de mí, roncando como un león en mi oreja y ocupando toda la cama-, se revolvió y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, sin inmutarse por nada. Estaba segura que ni siquiera un cañonazo lograría despertarle.

Me incorporé y le miré. Dormido, con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y la marca de la almohada en su mejilla, estaba completamente adorable. Suspiré, ¿de dónde salía ese pensamiento? Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté de la cama. La toalla que llevaba se cayó al suelo, y sonreí. Cullen se había preocupado por mí.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado al extremo de lanzarnos objetos a la cabeza? _Ah sí, él me había mojado por coger su iPod sin permiso._ ¿Cuán estúpido sonaba eso ahora?

Volví a suspirar y me levanté de la cama para ir al baño. Me acerqué al espejo y observé mi reflejo. Mi rostro pálido tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz un poco roja por el calor al que me había sometido Cullen durante la noche, mi pelo caoba con mis preciadas mechas azules y violetas estaba revuelto y parecía un nido de pájaros -y, sin embargo, lucía bien. Sonreí recordando la expresión de fascinación de Edward al verme en la estación. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Mi sonrisa se agrandó al imaginarme el rostro de los alumnos de Forks si apareciese así en el instituto. _Estúpidos adolescentes._ Huh, tenía que presentarles a Rose.

-_¿Bella?_ -escuché la voz adormilada de Cullen llamándome desde la cama. _Já, nunca pensé que diría eso. _Parecía alarmado.

Salí del baño justo para ver como se sacaba la sudadera -dejando su torso desnudo- y pataleaba para librarse de las mantas al mismo tiempo. _¡Plaf!_ Estallé en carcajadas mientras Edward luchaba contra la prenda de ropa que se le había enganchado en la cabeza desde el suelo. Oh, sí, súper Cullen se había caído de la manera más ridícula posible.

Duh, mentí, yo había caído de mi cama de formas mucho más humillantes. Como cuando Jazz saltó encima y me lanzó de un bote hacia fuera. No era mi culpa que él pesase tanto y yo tan poco.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté sonriendo mientras saltaba a la cama y caía en el centro con una elegancia muy impropia de mí. _Olé_.

-Sí -respondió cuando logró liberarse. Se levantó y de repente estaba frente a un torso desnudo y musculoso. _¡Hola, pectorales!_ ¿Por qué mierda no se ponía algo encima? ¿Y por qué tendría siempre esa sonrisa tan arrogante?-. ¿Ves algo que te gusta Swan?

Alejé la mirada de él y me giré, dándole la espalda.

-No hablo con torsos desnudos ni con chicos idiotas y arrogantes -repliqué mordazmente. Escuché como se reía, pero caminó hacia su maleta y se puso una camiseta. Por primera vez me había hecho caso sin replicar. _¿Dónde demonios estaban las cámaras cuando se las necesitaba?_

-Ya estoy vestido, Swan -se rió él-. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-Claro -me giré y crucé de piernas, sentándome al estilo indio. Cullen se apoyó en el borde de la cama. Ahora venía lo difícil: mantener un diálogo sin gritar o lanzarse Biblias pesadas a la cabeza. _Ugh_.

Edward me miró fijamente, a través de esas pestañas kilométricas que él tenía. Cogí aire y lo exhalé lentamente. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Hice una mueca. _Échale ovarios, Swan._

-Siento haberte lanzado una lámpara a la cabeza -dije, observando como su rostro se contraía al recordar-. Me has costado 20 dólares más, Cullen.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, y la tensión desapareció. Reprimí una sonrisa mientras veía como se reía.

-¿Así que no te arrepientes de haberme lanzado una lámpara, sino de te ha costado 20 dólares? -resumió, sonriendo con diversión.

-Ajá -respondí, rodando los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza murmurando algo por lo bajo que no logré escuchar, pero lo dejé pasar.-. Es tu turno.

Él alzó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió torcido, como si solo la mitad de su boca recibiese las órdenes de su cerebro.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar -susurró. Aparté la vista, sin poder creerme lo sincero que sonaba eso. Sentí como cogía aire, como aclarando sus pensamientos-. Admito que perdí los nervios -se aclaró la garganta. Me giré justo para ver aquella mirada de niño perdido que tan bien le quedaba-, supongo que seguía enfadado por lo del móvil. Simplemente estallé.

Bufé con incredulidad y me incliné hacia él. Estuve tentada a abofetearle, pero me contuve.

-Era sólo un móvil, Cullen -repliqué, intentando quitar ese tono molesto de mi voz-. Lo hice por nuestra propia seguridad.

Él arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

-¿Y como se supone que un móvil de última generación iba a atentar contra nuestra vida, Swan? -preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándome una fría mirada.

-Mi padre es policía, por si lo olvidaste -respondí, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer al ver que no comprendía-. Tu móvil tenía GPS, él podría haberlo rastreado -expliqué, sintiéndome ridícula porque era obvio y Cullen parecía no querer entender.

-Por favor, no creo que el Jefe Swan tuviera esos recursos -dijo Edward, rodando los ojos como si fuese estúpida y no conociese que tan lejos podría llegar mi padre-. Además, ¿no decías que él te dejaba ir de mochilera?

Me masajeé las sienes, intentando conseguir paciencia para que este diálogo no terminase igual que anoche. Me seguía pareciendo increíble que no llegase a seguir el hilo de la conversación para ver a dónde quería llegar yo. Además, recordaba perfectamente el intento fallido de ir de mochilera cuando cumplí quince. Rosalie no se despegaba de su móvil. Resultado: a los dos días estábamos de vuelta en casa. Oh sí, el Jefe Swan se tomó muy en serio buscarnos, que hasta puso nuestras caras en las estaciones de autobús y tren.

Al final suspiré y abrí los ojos, encontrándome a un Edward impaciente esperando por mi respuesta.

-Mi padre no me perseguía a mí en la estación -dije lentamente-, y tampoco está interesado en saber dónde estoy para venir a buscarme. Él te quiere a _ti._ -aclaré.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, y yo dejé que él asimilase esa información. Por toda respuesta, se rió.

-¡Vamos!, ¿por qué el querría...?

-Tus padres, Cullen -exclamé finalmente. Él abrió mucho los ojos y negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, pero me puse de rodillas enfrente de él y le cogí de los hombros para sacudirle si hacía falta. _Cabeza hueca._

-Mis padres no se tomarían esas molestias para buscarme -replicó Cullen por toda respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? -en sus ojos brilló la duda, pero cuando creí haberle convencido, volvió a negar. Suspiré y le di un suave manotazo en el brazo-. Estúpido.

Edward ignoró mi último comentario y se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más.

-Tú no conoces a mis padres -murmuró, la tristeza impregnada en su voz. Bajó la cabeza y estuve tentada a abrazarle y consolarle. Pero no, seguía siendo Cullen después de todo. Y sabía distinguir perfectamente que ahora mismo él no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

-¿Qué hora es? -exclamé de pronto, levantándome y saltando fuera de la cama. En la mesilla había un despertador y miré los dígitos, calculando cuanto tiempo nos llevaría caminar desde aquí a la estación-. ¡Perfecto! Tenemos cuarenta minutos, podemos desayunar antes de subir al autobús.

Me giré. Cullen tenía la vista clavada en mí, viéndose desconcertado ante el brusco cambio de conversación. Pero me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, comprendiendo que le dejaba su espacio. Se la devolví y me dirigí al baño para asearme, cogiendo el neceser.

Al pasar por el lado de Cullen le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, y él se tumbó en la cama, intentando agarrarme. Con un chillido me escapé de él, nuestras risas mezclándose en el silencio del motel.

Comprendí que todo se había perdonado. Habíamos superado nuestra primera pelea, pero sabía que no sería la última.

.

.

.

Alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de mí. Parpadeé hasta lograr enfocar la cara fastidiada de Cullen que me miraba con exasperación.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté, reclinándome en la silla y cruzándome de brazos.

-Llevo cinco minutos hablándote, Swan, y no me estás escuchando -se quejó con infantilismo e hizo un puchero. _Ahhh, eso me mata_. Rodé los ojos y me reí interiormente. Era tan egocéntrico y estaba tan acostumbrado a que hiciesen todo lo que él quisiera que no podía soportar que no le prestasen atención. _Huh, por eso le odio_.

-Estaba pensando -repliqué mordazmente-. ¿Sabes? Algunas personas hacen eso. Utilizamos la cabeza para algo más que pasarnos la mano por el pelo.

Hizo una mueca y me miró ofendido. _Já_.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa giré la cabeza y pasé la mirada por la cafetería casi desierta. Podía escuchar ruidos de tazas y cubiertos detrás de la barra, y las conversaciones tranquilas de la pareja de ancianos o del grupo de chicas de la esquina. Estábamos en la estación, desayunando antes de subir al autobús con destino Seattle.

Después de hablar habíamos decidido salir lo más rápido posible de Olympia. Cuanto más lejos de Forks, mejor. Mi padre podría sacar la artillería pesada si nos encontraba allí. Así que pagamos la habitación y la lámpara y nos despedimos del recepcionista, que nos miraba con cara de circunstancias. _Cotilla_. Rodé los ojos mientras Cullen sonreía como si tuviese un chiste privado.

-¿Ves? Lo estás volviendo a hacer.

Gruñí y me giré hacia él, que seguía delante de mí mirándome con fastidio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía paró y bajó la mano.

-¿El qué? -pregunté, poniendo la espalda recta y picando un poco del bollo que había comprado junto con el chocolate.

-No me escuchas -se quejó.

-¿Acaso estabas diciendo algo interesante?

-Puede.

Bufé con escepticismo y mojé el bollo antes de darle un bocado. Sentí el chocolate escurrirse por mis dedos y me eché hacia delante para que no mojase mi camiseta. Edward hizo una mueca de asco y cogió una servilleta para limpiarme la mano.

-Tienes los modales de un perro -espetó, frotando mis dedos para que no quedase líquido en ellos. A mí me divertía ver su ceño fruncido y como torcía los labios en un gesto desaprobatorio, y aquel gesto tan tierno como el de limpiarme la mano.

-Gracias. -respondí con una sonrisa, después de tragar. Por supuesto, él sería capaz de no volver a hablarme si le enseñaba la comida a medio masticar. El señor finolis.

-Podrías, por favor, prestarme atención -pidió Cullen después de dejar la servilleta usada a un lado y morder su magdalena. Y había pedido un café. A mí me encantaba, pero no debía. Renée me lo había prohibido después de la gran revuelta de 2008. Nop, la cafeína no era mi amiga.

Despegué los ojos de su delicioso café y mojé mis labios para quitar los restos de chocolate. Él estaba expectante de mi respuesta. Como si tuviese elección.

-Está bieeeen -me rendí-. Dispara, Cullen.

Sonrió victorioso.

-Estaba hablando sobre Seattle -dijo, con entusiasmo en su voz-. He ido varias veces con mis padres, por lo que conozco algún restaurante bueno, aunque nunca he visitado la ciudad a fondo.

-No vamos a ir a ningún restaurante -le corté antes de que comenzase a hacerse ilusiones. Vi como la luz de sus ojos desaparecía y me daba una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero sé qu...

-No.

-Bueno, si yo no puedo aportar ideas, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? -inquirió él con enfado.

Arquée las dos cejas en su dirección.

-Puedes aportar ideas, no restaurantes. Eso es caro -hice una mueca. _Veinte maldito dólares por una lámpara_. Juro que nunca olvidaría eso-. Además, podemos ir al _Bite of Seattle*_.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Cullen, con cara de no entender. Le miré fijamente, ¿me estaría tomando el pelo? Pero no. ¡Oh Dios, de verdad no sabía de qué le hablaba!

Así que me embarqué en una detallada explicación sobre _The Bite of Seattle_. Charlie me había llevado cuando era pequeña y tenía un buen recuerdo. Esperaba que no hubiese cambiado mucho.

-Y luego podemos ir a la Aguja Espacial** -exclamé, emocionada.

De repente me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba, de nuevo, fascinado. Esta vez sabía que no era la falta de comida. Sus ojos brillaban y observaban atentamente mis gestos, mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¿Qué? -le espeté, notando como el sonrojo recorría mis mejillas. _Caca podrida_. ¡Nada de sonrojos!

Cullen parpadeó varias veces antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Nada -dijo rápidamente, irguiéndose en el asiento y comenzando a remover el café frío.

-En serio, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¡Vamos, Cullen! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Déjalo, Swan -masculló él, mirándome entre enfadado y divertido. Yo moví mi pie contra el suelo, exasperada.

Al final lo dejé pasar. Era Cullen, no debía sorprenderme de que su cabeza no funcionase bien. Terminé de beberme el chocolate mientras dejaba que Edward mirase hacia la nada sumido en sus pensamientos. Me relamí los labios para no dejar ni una sola gota y me fijé en el trozo de magdalena que todavía no se había comido. Moría por otro bollo.

Mordí mi labio. No quería gastar más dinero, ya no estaba hambrienta, pero ¡quería mi bollo!

-Cullen -le llamé, con una idea en mente de la que seguro saldría malparada.

-¿Humf?

Volví a morder mi labio bajo su mirada esmeralda, antes de clavar mis ojos en los suyos con mi sonrisa más dulce.

-¿Me comprarías otro bollo? -pedí melosamente y pestañeé varias veces, tal y como había visto hacer a Rose. Pero supongo que eso solo funcionaba con las rubias, pues Cullen se echó a reír. Le lancé 'la mirada', pero no me vio.

-¡Por favor, Swan! -se carcajeó- ¡Jamás creí que te vería hacer eso!

-¡Cómprame el bollo, Cullen! -chillé, enfadada de que se riese a mi costa. Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Esas no son formas de pedirlo.

-Me esforcé en ser amable antes -repliqué, alzando la barbilla-, pero no lo tomaste en cuenta.

Edward escondió su sonrisa divertida lo mejor que pudo ante -esta vez sí- 'la mirada'. Luego se inclinó hacia mí con un brillo pícaro en los ojos que, junto con el pelo revuelto, le hacían ver aún más sexy que de costumbre. _¡Stop, Bella! Necesitas urgentemente el otro bollo_.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por estos valiosos tres dólares? -preguntó, sacando el dinero de su cartera. Lo puso delante de mi nariz, y justo cuando iba a cogerlo quitó la mano bruscamente.

-Capullo -mascullé con el ceño fruncido mientras él se reía a mi costa. Otra vez.

Él arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, esperando mi respuesta. Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza al mismo tiempo, lo que me mareó, pero le dio un efecto más dramático a mi respuesta.

-Púdrete, me compro yo el bollo.

Justo cuando iba a levantarme y hacer una salida digna, Cullen me cogió del brazo y tiró de el hasta que me senté de nuevo. Seguía sonriendo, a pesar de que acababa de mandarlo a tomar viento fresco.

-Vamos, Swan. ¿Qué diversión hay en eso? -se burló, inclinándose hacia mí. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Teníamos los ojos puestos en los del otro, en un reto de miradas. Esmeralda contra chocolate. _¡Bum!_-. Te reto.

Esas dos palabras fueron las únicas que necesitaba decir para que aceptara. Ningún Swan rechaza un reto. Está en la sangre. Mi padre casi pierde una pierna en una apuesta contra Billy y Renée se puso tan furiosa que rompió la televisión. Desde aquella, temo enfadar a mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -dije, cuadrando los hombros. _Lánzame lo mejor que tengas, Cullen, que yo quiero mi bollo. _

-Súbete a la mesa y canta _'Like a Virgin'_ mientras te quitas la ropa.

_¡Caca de vaca!_

-¡Tú lo que quieres es verme desnuda! -le recriminé, entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía su cara victoriosa y la risa contenida.

-¿Demasiado para ti, Swan? -se burló, y si tuviese bigote se lo estaría retorciendo como en las películas malas. Respiré profundamente, alcé la barbilla y, con cuidado de no caerme, me subí a la mesa.

Podía sentir las miradas de la pareja de ancianos y de las chicas de la esquina, junto con el encargado y el camarero. Gracias a Campanilla que a esta hora el local no estaba muy lleno. _¡Eres una Swan, vamos! ¿Dónde tienes los ovarios?_

Ya tenía la chaqueta desabrochada, y mi camiseta de _'Fuck You'_ especialmente puesta hoy para Cullen, junto con los vaqueros rotos y mis convers negras. Oh sí, iba para stripper.

Aclaré mi garganta, pasando por alto la mirada desaprobatoria del encargado, y entonces canté.

-_I made it through the wilderness, somehow i made it through, didn't know how lost i was, until i found you_. -tuve que alzar la voz, pues la risa de Cullen era incontrolable. Por lo demás, la cafetería estaba en silencio, mirándome. Comencé a quitarme la chaqueta y la lancé a la cara de Edward-. _i was beat incomplete, i'd been had, i was sad and blue, but you made me feel, yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new..._

Tenía que admitir que me estaba emocionando. La adrenalina corría por mis venas mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de una música imaginaria. Sacudí mi cabeza, dejando que mi pelo se volviera salvaje y crease un efecto azul y morado. Comencé a subirme la camiseta, con los ojos cerrados siendo perfectamente consciente de la mirada de Edward quemándome en la piel. Había dejado de reírse.

-_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to mine..._

Ya sentía el aire del ventilador chocar contra mi barriga, cuando una mano me agarró el tobillo.

-¡Tú ganas, Swan! ¡Te compraré el bollo!

Abrí los ojos. El camarero había dejado la bandeja a un lado y me miraba fijamente, las chicas de la esquina murmuraban y se reían, la pareja de ancianos se había ido y el encargado no parecía muy contento. Pero la única persona que me importaba en aquel momento era la que tenía pegada a mi pierna.

Bajé la vista para ver los ojos brillantes de Cullen, abrasándome. Juraría que estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, y me miraban con... ¿hambre? _¡Necesito mi bollo!_

Ignorando el calor que se había formado en mi vientre debido a esa mirada, hice una ligera reverencia, todavía encima de la mesa. El camarero comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo y me vitoreó hasta que el encargado le llamó la atención.

Volví a mirar hacia Edward, que parecía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de mí. Le sonreí con el sabor de la victoria en mi paladar.

-Que sea de chocolate, por favor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_**The Bite of Seattle: **Es un festival gastronómico anual que se realiza durante tres días en julio en Seattle, Washington, al lado de la Aguja Espacial.

****Aguja Espacial:** La Aguja Espacial de Seattle (Space Needle) es una torre en Seattle, Washington y es un símbolo de esa región del país. Es una estructura de 184 metros de altura y pesa unas 5850 toneladas, colocando el centro de gravedad de la torre apenas a un metro del nivel del suelo. Para llegar a la cima es necesario tomar un ascensor que tarda tan sólo unos segundos en subir. Actualmente es un restaurante giratorio, desde donde se puede apreciar toda la ciudad de Seattle. _(foto en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos! :D Sorpresa, sorpresa. Sinceramente, no creí que llegase a escribir este cap tan rápido, ¡y con una mano escayolada! (Sí, todavía sigo así, me quitan el yeso la semana que viene) Pero no podía esperar, este capítulo salió por sí solo, y me encantó escribirlo, ¡espero que tanto como a vosotros leerlo!<strong>_

_**Quiero daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :) Sois geniales, muchas gracias por entenderlo y preocuparos. Al principio dolió, pero ahora ya no noto nada. **_

**Emmalup: _Me caí del caballo, hago hípica y se asustó y me lanzó contra un muro. :/ Gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy bien :) Besos!_**

_**Y por supuesto,**_** este capítulo esta dedicado a todas vosotras**_**. De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Reviews, alertas, favs, todo es bienvenido :) Es lo que me anima a seguir!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC. **_


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>¡Sorpresa! :D Tengo una noticia que daros, ¡tengo <em>Twitter_! Comentaré mis locas ideas, pediré opiniones y avisaré sobre los capítulos: _JCLikeIt****

oOo

**Capítulo 8. **

**-Skillet. Never surrender-**

oOo

Ya en el autobús y a salvo de la mirada furiosa del encargado, corrí para sentarme al lado de la ventana. ¿Qué? A Cullen le había tocado en el viaje anterior y quería disfrutar del paisaje que en nada se parecía a los bosques de Forks.

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, metiendo las maletas en la cajeta de arriba y sentándose a mi lado. Me tendió una servilleta, y no pude evitar sonreírle por aquel gesto. Sí, había terminado manchada de chocolate, pero no era mi culpa. ¡El bollo estaba muy rico!

-¿Cuanto dura el trayecto? -preguntó Cullen, sacando el iPod de su bolsillo.

-Varias horas -respondí-. Pero pararemos en Tacoma para repostar.

Agarré el auricular que me tendía y me acomodé en el asiento para disfrutar de la música. Cerré los ojos, dejando que las dulces notas de _Placebo_ fueran lo único que llenara mi mente.

Y ahora que comenzaba a relajarme, el cansancio volvía a mí como una apisonadora. Después de dormir poco más de tres horas, casi coger una pulmonía y tener que pelear por un bollo que no querían venderme por culpa de bailar al ritmo de _Madonna_ encima de una mesa, era normal querer dormir. Huh, mis párpados pesaban y podía estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial fuera del autobús que a mí no me moverían de aquí. El sopor ya invadía mi mente, e imágenes sin sentido aparecían detrás de mis párpados. _¿Justin Timberlake? Seh, pequeño ven aquí._

-Swan.

Le golpearía. Juro que lo haría. Justin explotó delante de mí y se esfumó. En cambio, la voz de Cullen le sustituyó. _Caca de vaca, esto sólo me pasa a mí._

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñí, sin abrir los ojos. Sentía su mirada en mi rostro, como llevaba haciendo desde que salimos de la cafetería. Parecía incapaz de mirar a otro lado, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -inquirió, sin echarse atrás ante mi tono. Sí, odiaba que me despertasen. Parecía un perro, gruñendo y mordiendo a quién se acercase demasiado.

-Ya la estás haciendo, imbécil -espeté, escurriéndome asiento abajo y apoyando los pies en el que tenía delante. Escuché su risa sofocada, pero le ignoré. Al parecer estaba de buen humor, pues no le importaba que le insultase.

-¿Porqué te mudaste a Forks? -preguntó. _Bing, bing, bing, premio para Cullen._

-Era tan jodidamente fantástica que mi madre creyó necesario esconderme de los paparazzis -repliqué con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos mentalmente.

En realidad, no quería contestarle. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Y dolía. Aunque debía darle crédito, en los dos años que llevaba en Forks, era el primero que me preguntaba eso. Escuché como Cullen bufaba y alguien me empezó a dar golpecitos en la cabeza. Arrugué la nariz, abriendo por fin los ojos y levantando la vista para mirarle.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto. _No me jodas._

-En serio, Swan. -insistió-. ¿Qué hiciste para que te mandaran a vivir con un policía?

Sonreí y me reí.

-¿Y porqué crees que hice algo malo, Cullen? -levanté las cejas en su dirección. Él me miró escéptico y correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-Oh vamos -bromeó con diversión-. Llevo contigo menos de dos días y no me extrañaría que te exiliasen a ese pueblo de mierda por hacer algo que no deberías hacer hecho, Swan -se rió mientras, desde arriba, me miraba con picardía.

Le eché la lengua y me giré, dándole la espalda. Él protestó un poco, pero al ver que le ignoraba se resignó y escuchamos la música en silencio. El autobús estaba casi vacío salvo por una señora en los asientos de atrás. Miré por la ventana como el paisaje cambiaba conforme nos alejábamos de Olympia.

Mis pensamientos volaron, entonces, al día en el que Renée me anunció que iría a vivir con Charlie.

**FlashBack.**

_-Te lo advertí, Bella. ¡Ya no lo soporto más!_

_-¡No fue mi culpa!_

_-¡Me da igual! Estoy feliz por ti, cariño, porque al fin tienes amigos que te quieren. Pero tus notas han bajado por su culpa y ya no eres la misma niña que antes. ¡No te reconozco!_

_-Soy la misma, mamá. Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. _

_-No. Te lo dije, Isabella, que no te pasaría ni una más. _

_-¡Renée, por favor! _

_-Irás a vivir con Charlie._

**FinFlashBack.**

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de decepción de mi madre. Aquella expresión dolió mucho más que sus gritos. O incluso, dolió más que el trayecto en silencio hacia el aeropuerto. Nunca, en mis entonces dieciséis años de vida, había estado tan callada y tensa al lado de Renée.

No, me había prometido no volver a llorar por aquel día. Me había disculpado con mi madre por las cosas que dije, y, sobre todo, por lo que hice. Me salí de control. Ahora me daba cuenta. Y ella también se disculpó. Todo arreglado. _¿Y entonces porqué seguía doliendo tanto?_

Un sollozo se escapó de mi boca antes de poder evitarlo. Me quedé quieta, temblando ante la idea de que Cullen se diese cuenta y comentase algo al respecto. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como cambiaba de posición en su asiento. Pero volvió a quedarse quieto, y suspiré de alivio.

No quería que me viese llorar. Porque Bella 'Imparable' Swan no lloraba; ella era fuerte, era orgullosa, era decidida e impulsiva. Pero, _¿podía quedar algún resquicio de la débil y patética Isabella Swan en mí?_

Sí, definitivamente sí.

.

.

.

Debí de darme cuenta de que estaba soñando. Primero de todo, por la ventana del autobús podían verse unas playas paradisíacas y no los campos verdes de las afueras de Olympia. Y bueno, a mi lado no estaba Edward, sino mi querido Leo, confesándome su amor eterno con un bote de pepinillos en la mano. _Qué romántico,_ pensé con sarcasmo. Pero era DiCaprio. ¿Cómo se podía rechazar a un hombre así, aunque te ofreciese hortalizas encurtidas a modo de pedida?

-_Swan_ -¿Swan? Normalmente en mis sueños Leo me llamaba por mi nombre-. _¡Swan!_ -Oh mierda, esa ya no era la voz de mi querido Romeo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé, dándome un golpe contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Ay! -grité, llevándome la mano a la frente y sobándola para que dejase de palpitar. Seh, no sé cómo lo conseguí. Era única en mi especie.

Entonces la mano de Cullen apareció de la nada y agarró la mía, apartándola delicadamente. Me giré y le vi a mi lado, mirándome divertido y preocupado a la vez.

-Déjame mirar -pidió. Tenía sentido, su padre era médico. Examinó mi frente con expresión seria, para luego sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba-. Te saldrá un chichón, nada grave. En serio, Swan, eres la única persona que conozco que puede llegar a autolesionarse en un espacio tan reducido -se carcajeó y le pegué en el hombro, pero siguió riéndose a mi costa.

-¡Cállate! -chillé, inflando mis mejillas y sintiendo que me volvía roja. No era mi culpa que fuese tan torpe. Ni tampoco de que me convirtiese en una especia de Hulk-roja cuando me enfadaba.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento, todavía sonriéndome divertido. Sacó mi mochila de arriba y me la tendió.

-Ya hemos llegado a Tacoma, tenemos una hora antes de que el autobús arranque de nuevo. -anunció, cogiendo también sus cosas- ¡Vamos!

Su repentino entusiasmo me hizo olvidar mi creciente dolor de cabeza y mi mal humor. Bajé, tropezándome con las escaleras y casi cayendo a la acera, pero recuperé el equilibrio a tiempo. Por suerte, Cullen no vio eso.

Cogimos nuestros instrumentos y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, simplemente disfrutando del paseo. Hacía un poco de viento, pero era agradable. Las personas a nuestro alrededor parecían tener prisa por llegar a sus trabajos. Sin embargo, nosotros nos parábamos en cada escaparate y hacíamos muecas a los inmóviles maniquíes.

Mi barriga dolía de tanto reír y sentía mis mejillas tirantes por culpa de la sonrisa que no se despegaba de mi rostro. Tenía que admitirlo, me lo estaba pasando bien con Cullen. Y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sus ojos brillaban y su risa era música para mis oídos. Así no hablaba.

Pero claro, no duró mucho. Cullen empezó a quejarse de que le dolían los pies, así que nos sentamos a la sombra de un portal, descansando antes de volver al autobús.

-¿Tocas bien? -pregunté, sacudiendo la barbilla en dirección al teclado que no había soltado en toda la mañana. Me di cuenta de que doblaba los dedos, y sus hombros se tensaban. Golpeé ligeramente mi hombro con el suyo y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente-. No tienes que responder si no quieres -añadí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada triste. Contuve mis labios, que querían formar un puchero y sumarse a su tristeza.

-Adoro tocar -susurró. Entrelazó sus manos e inconscientemente me incliné hacia él para escucharle mejor-. Pero mi padre opinaba que era una pérdida de tiempo -hizo una mueca y su mirada se ensombreció.

Rodé los ojos y contuve los comentarios que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Nunca había imaginado que el doctor Cullen, tan serio y formal en su trabajo, fuese de _ese_ tipo de padres. Ni una sola palabra amable me dirigió las muchas veces que fui al hospital. Ni siquiera me miraba. Sólo era una paciente más. Y, al parecer, se comportaba igual con sus hijos.

-Eso no importa ya -respondí, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Crucé mis piernas y me giré hacia Cullen-. Vamos, toca algo.

Le sonreí lo más alentadoramente posible cuando me miró.

-¿Quieres escucharme tocar? -preguntó con incredulidad. Su mirada esmeralda nunca había sido tan transparente.

-Por supuesto -dije sin dudar. Por un segundo, lo único que veía era a Cullen. Su rostro, sus ojos, su boca. Todo él. Nada más existía.

Entonces rompió el contacto visual y se agachó para abrir el estuche. Exhalé lentamente el aire mientras veía la transformación.

Su mandíbula se apretó, arrugó su frente mientras se concentraba, pasó una mano por su pelo y flexionó los dedos varias veces antes de empezar a tocar. Y nada más posar las yemas en las teclas, Cullen hizo magia. Lo vi, igual que me pasaba a mí. Vi como sus dedos se movían solos creando una melodía que reconocí al instante.

_Do you know what it's like when_ _You're scared to see yourself_ _Do you know what it's like when_ _You wish you were someone else_

Si su risa era el sonido más perfecto que había escuchado nunca, pasaba a segundo plano cuando le escuchabas cantar. Era... como escuchar cantar a un ángel. _Madre mía, Bella, ya empiezas __a delirar._

Sacudí la cabeza y me agaché para coger mi guitarra. Tocaría con él, conocía la canción. Cullen me miró, curioso, pero no dejó de tocar.

_Who didn't need your help to get by_ _Do you know what it's like_ _To wanna surrender_

Acomodé mi guitarra en el regazo y levanté la vista. Edward no apartó sus ojos de los míos; entonces mis dedos se movieron solos, y tocamos juntos.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_ _I don't wanna live like this today_ _Make me feel better_ _I wanna feel better_ _Stay with me here_ _And never surrender_

El corazón me palpitaba frenéticamente en el pecho. Mi respiración era irregular y la mirada abrasadora de Cullen hacía arder mis entrañas. Al igual que en la cafetería, tenía la sensación de que quería devorarme.

_Do you know what it's like when_ _You're not who you wanna be_ _Do you know what it's like to_ _Be your own worst enemy_ _Who sees the things in me I can't hide_ _Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

¿Por qué justamente esta canción? La letra dejaba un sabor amargo en mi boca, mientras seguía cantando sin alejar la mirada de la suya. No podía. No quería.

_Make me feel better_ _You make me feel better_ _You make me feel better_ _Put me back together_

Las últimas notas de la guitarra se mezclaron con las del teclado, y por fin se hizo el silencio. Fui apenas consciente de que algunas personas que pasaban por allí se habían quedado escuchando, y que nada más terminar siguieron su camino.

Increíblemente, sólo podía ver a Cullen.

No sabía cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, simplemente mirándonos. Finalmente desvié la mirada y guardé la guitarra. Edward hizo lo propio. Todavía sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando me giré y traté de sonar casual.

-Tocas muy bien -comenté, sonriendo con esfuerzo. Cullen me observaba atentamente con aquella mirada oscurecida.

-Tú también -incluso su voz era más ronca que de costumbre. Algo en mi vientre dio un vuelco y maldije por eso.

-Gracias -musité, sintiendo como se coloreaban mis mejillas.

_Por Santa Claus, esto es ridículo. Sólo es Cullen._

Sacudí la cabeza, y me aclaré la garganta ante mi propia estupidez. Me levanté de un salto y recogí mis cosas.

-Ya es hora de volver -exclamé, limpiando mis vaqueros-. ¡Vámonos! -_y olvidemos este incómodo y mágico momento_, añadí en mi fuero interno.

.

.

.

El trayecto de vuelta al autobús fue incómodo y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir, o cómo reaccionar. ¿Habría él notado también aquella conexión? ¿Habría escuchado el latir de mi corazón? Le miré de reojo. No, al parecer no.

Con un suspiro me resigné a tener que golpear a Cullen en la cabeza, dejarle inconsciente en un albergue y salir corriendo. No pensaba pasar todo lo que quedaba de viaje así. Además, no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Sabía que el método era eficaz, no había fallos. Pero Edward fue más rápido. Sacó un tema de conversación nada más sentarnos en el asiento, distrayéndome de buscar una dura barra de metal.

Hablamos sobre música, libros, películas, cuadros... De cualquier cosa menos de nosotros. Debía agradecerle eso; no intentó forzar la conversación. Simplemente surgía.

-¿Pero tú lees? -inquirí, forzando la incredulidad de mi voz hasta hacerla insultante. Contuve la risa al ver su mirada ofendida y como sus orejas se coloreaban un poco.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Oh -exclamé-. Creí que estabas demasiado ocupado siendo popular como para poder hacer una acción tan simple como esa -me burlé, tamborileando los dedos en el cristal y sonriendo angelicalmente. No se lo tragó, y se ofendió aún más.

Cambió de posición en el asiento para poder enfrentarme mejor. El repentino acercamiento invadió mi espacio personal y me acurruqué contra la ventana. Cullen se pasó una mano por el cabello y murmuró algo parecido a: _Dios, dame paciencia._

-Sé que sólo dices eso para joderme -dijo con voz lenta y pausada, controlando su enfado. No podía más que admirar eso-. Que sepas que el último libro que leí fue _'Cien años de soledad'._ Por si tu siguiente pregunta es si vienen acompañados de dibujos.

-Duh, García Marquéz es genial -admití, asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza y sintiendo como la emoción subía por mi garganta en forma de palabras-. Ese libro es uno de mis preferidos, me encanta como mezcla la fantasía y la realidad...

Interrumpí el que iba a ser el discurso del siglo cuando vi a Cullen alzar una ceja y quedarse mirándome con una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Qué?

-Ah, ¿pero tú también lees? -preguntó serio. _Estúpido, aquí no se aplica un doble rasero. Sólo yo puedo burlarme_, pensé viendo como su rostro cambiaba y contenía la risa.

-No, Cullen, me limito a leer las instrucciones de la parte atrás de la comida pre cocinada -_ahhh, dulce sarcasmo._ Hizo una mueca y me tendió la mano.

-Tregua, por favor -aclaró, hundiendo los hombros a forma de rendición. Rodé los ojos, pero se la estreché. Al fin y al cabo seguía conservando los buenos modales que Renée había intentado inculcarme.

-Sólo por ahora -repliqué.

-En serio, no pensé que te gustase leer -ignoró mi último comentario mientras volvía a su posición original, lejos de mí.

-¿Por qué? -_percibe el tono, Cullen, o te convertirás de nuevo en mi saco de boxeo._

-No pareces de ese tipo de chicas -se encogió de hombros y me miró con suspicacia-. Quiero decir, no es que des la imagen de una chica inculta literariamente, sólo que no te veo recostada en una cama quieta durante dos horas leyendo algo.

-Tú tampoco -contesté mordazmente. Él me sonrió de medio lado, dándome la razón-. El rico niño mimado con un libro en las manos, qué sorpresa -murmuré los suficientemente alto para que escuchase, y conseguí que soltase una carcajada.

-En realidad, mi madre fue la que me inculcó que con un libro tienes un amigo -confesó, rodando los ojos-. Pero por mucho que me guste leer, un libro no te puede invitar a una copa cuando estás deprimido.

Me reí de buena gana ante su salida, y la sonrisa de Cullen se amplió. Sus ojos brillaron y parecían tener cierta ternura en ellos. _Caca de vaca, espero que esté mirando a una ardilla por la ventana_. Pero no, me miraba a mí. Hice una mueca y le golpeé en el hombro, desestabilizándole y logrando que apartase la mirada. Que recordase que Bella Swan no es una damisela en apuros, ni una linda niña con vestidos color rosa.

-Estamos llegando -señalé lo obvio. El autobús reducía la velocidad y habíamos entrado ya en las calles de Seattle. Era mucho más grande que Olympia, los peatones caminaban bajo un sol abrasador pero parecía no importarles. Di gracias por tener la idea de ponerme camiseta de tirantes.

-¿Y a ti, Swan, quién te contagió la sabiduría de apreciar un buen libro? -preguntó Edward a mi espalda. Le miré por encima del hombro, pues me había girado hacia la ventana, y vi como apoyaba los brazos en cada asiento, completamente centrado en mí.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? -inquirí, dándome la vuelta y apoyándome contra el cristal. Así hablaríamos cara a cara.

Cullen asintió. Yo sonreí con nostalgia.

-Mi abuela -suspiré al pensar en ella-. Cuando iba a dormir a su casa me leía _Cumbres Borrascosas_ antes de acostarme, y así fue como nació mi pasión por la lectura. Ese sigue siendo mi libro favorito desde siempre. ¿Y qué que tuviese siete años? Marie siempre decía que era muy madura para mi edad. Mi madre la regañaba porque insistía en que una niña pequeña no podía apreciar un libro tan complejo, pero entonces Ma... -corté mi verborrea antes de que pudiese ponerme aún más en ridículo y mis mejillas se colorearon. Había hablado más de la cuenta. _Caca podrida._

Cullen ladeó la cabeza, como esperando a que continuase. Cerré los ojos y me negué a ver como aquella sonrisa burlona se instalaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué paras, Swan? -preguntó-. Estabas en lo más interesante de la historia.

-Jódete, Cullen -mascullé, enfurruñándome. No quería contarle mi vida privada. Porque era un rico niño mimado bipolar superficial estúpido y arrogante. Y muchos más adjetivos que no se me ocurrían ahora.

-¿Y de quién te viene el hablar tanto? -se carcajeó él. No necesité ver para saber que tenía aquella sonrisa arrogante. Era demasiado predecible, y me negué a contestar-. Incluso cuando duermes hablas. Tampoco sabía que te gustasen los pepinillos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y ajá, su sonrisa estaba allí. Y la vergüenza se instaló en mi mejillas, mi cuello y juraría que también en mis orejas. ¿Pepin-? _Oh Dios mío_, ¡había escuchado la proposición de mi querido Leo! No, espera, él sólo había hablado de pepinillos.

Mientras procesaba toda esta información y me moría lentamente de vergüenza, Cullen aprovechó para escapar de su asiento y salir del autobús recién estacionado. Escuché su risa a través del cristal. Fue entonces cuando decidí que buscaría la barra de metal.

-¡Cullen! -chillé, furiosa. Salté fuera de mi asiento y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. El conductor me miraba asustado, pero no me importó. Tenía que encontrar a Edward, para luego zurrarle.

Cogí mi mochila y guitarra y salí en su busca. La gente se apartaba de mi camino. Mejor para ellos.

_¡Ajá!, le pillé. No tengo barra, ¿dónde habré metido el spray pimienta?_

.

.

.

Después de que Cullen pidiera clemencia como un cochinillo al que van a sacrificar, decidí que no le dejaría medio moribundo en el suelo sino que me reservaría el derecho a hacerlo en un lugar menos público. Conseguí que cargase con mi mochila unos cincuenta metros antes de que la dejara caer. Puede que lo de posponer su paliza no fuese buena idea.

Nuestros estómagos rugían, y me lamentaba de haber comido aquel segundo bollo en vez de haberlo guardado. _¡No! Estaba demasiado rico como para dejar que se derritiese el chocolate. _Bufé porque mi conciencia tenía razón, pero ahora necesitaba comida. Como Edward podía comprobar, me volvía mucho más agresiva cuando estaba hambrienta.

Tuve que preguntar dos veces como llegar al _Bite of Seattle*_, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Había un tumulto de gente alrededor de los puestos de comida, un grupo sonaba de fondo y reconocí que tocaban una canción de _'Green Day'_. Me di la vuelta y vi como Cullen agarraba sus pertenencias con fuerza. Puede que venir aquí con los instrumentos no fuese lo más inteligente del mundo. Pero tenía hambre.

-¡Vamos! -apremié, adentrándome en aquel montón de personas y dejando que los olores se mezclasen entre sí.

Comimos por diez dólares platos que en mi vida había probado. Edward parecía conocer mucho mejor lo que eran aquellos ingredientes, así que confié en él para no comer nada que no supiese deletrear. Después de tener nuestros estómagos llenos y de pelear con un señor por el último paquete de patatas fritas, salimos de allí lo más rápido posible.

La Aguja Espacial se perfilaba contra el cielo, pero el sol empezaba a ponerse y supuse que no nos dejarían entrar oliendo a salsa barbacoa. Decidí dejar la visita para más adelante.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó mi acompañante. Giré la cabeza en su dirección. Me miraba con absoluta franqueza; él iría adónde yo fuese.

-¿Te apetece un chapuzón, Cullen?

.

.

.

Nunca antes había estado en la playa de Seattle, y al parecer Edward tampoco. El sol se había puesto hacía poco y no había nadie cerca. A nuestra espalda, Seattle se iluminaba y los coches pitaban. Pero delante nuestra había una calma inalcanzable.

Dejé mis cosas en la arena y me quité los zapatos. Cullen me imitó.

-¿Piensas bañarte ahora?

-¿Por qué no? -respondí con otra pregunta, sonriendo. Me quité rápidamente la chaqueta y los vaqueros. Mi camiseta era lo suficientemente grande como para llegarme a la mitad de los muslos-. ¿Vienes? -chillé, ya corriendo hacia el agua.

_Frío_. A pesar de que el sol había estado calentando el mar durante todo el día, por la noche la temperatura descendía. Pero después de estar toda la tarde comiendo en medio de un montón de cuerpos sudorosos no había nada mejor que esto. Me lancé de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. El agua me recorrió entera y no me dejó respirar.

Salí a la superficie de golpe y cogí una gran bocanada de aire. Lancé una exclamación ahogada cuando me salpicaron desde detrás. Me giré y Cullen estaba allí, sacudiendo su pelo como un perro.

-Estúpido -reí, con lo cual el insulto perdió su efecto.

-¿Porqué debería importarte que te mojen más de lo que ya estás, señorita Swan? -inquirió él con diversión, acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advertí. Pero vi en sus ojos la determinación, y con un chillido salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ni siquiera llegué a tocar arena seca cuando me cogió por detrás y me levantó en el aire. La risa se atoraba en mis pulmones mientras veía el mundo dar vueltas. _Por favor, que no me suelte_. Reí hasta que me dolió la barriga y escuché como mi inesperado compañero de juegos se unía a mí. Conseguí huir de él y corrí por la playa, con Cullen pisándome los talones.

-¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

-¡Lo hago hasta en tus sueños, Cullen!

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo y revolcándonos en la arena como dos niños pequeños, pero cuando sentí como mis piernas se quejaban por el sobre esfuerzo y caí en la cuenta de que mañana tendría agujetas, di por terminado aquel largo y agotador día.

Me dejé caer al lado de mis cosas y saqué una manta que había guardado por si hacía frío. No podía cambiarme ni ponerme nada por encima; estaba mojada y llena de arena. Coloqué mi mochila a modo de almohada y me tumbé totalmente agotada. Sentí a Cullen a mi lado hacer lo mismo. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo, negro como la boca del lobo. Una noche sin estrellas.

-¿Tienes frío? -pregunté en un susurro. No sabía si estaba dormido o no. Y así no podría notar la preocupación en mi voz. No por su persona, sino porque si se resfriaba sería un retraso. _Sigue pensando eso, tonta Bella._ Estúpida voz interior.

-Un poco -contestó en un murmullo.

No debí de haber hecho aquello, pero levanté la manta, invitándole a que se abrigara. Cullen se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban. Y cuando quise darme cuenta había hundido el rostro en su pecho desnudo y volvíamos a estar abrazados igual que anoche; nuestros pies entrelazados, su cara en mi pelo y sus manos en mi espalda. Al igual que anoche, cuando casi contraigo pulmonía por nuestra estúpida pelea.

Y, al igual que anoche, Morfeo me atrapó en sus brazos rápidamente. Como si Cullen fuese el bálsamo que calmaba mi ser.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>The Bite of Seattle:<strong> _(foto en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>¡Hola! Primero de todo, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo. Entre que la inspiración huyó de mí despavorida, tuve examenes y me fui una semana a Francia, no tuve ni tiempo para mirar la historia. Pero al fin lo conseguí, y después de que mi preciosa Beta Arya le diese el visto bueno al cap, aquí lo tienen, ¡calentito y recién salido del horno! <strong>__

__**Como siempre, agradecer a todas las que siguen la historia, por sus reviews, sus favs y alertas, y también a las lectoras anónimas (si es que hay). Y un gran beso a Arya_Sennel, por ser la mejor Beta que existe :) Bienvenids a los nuevos, también, no me olvido de vosotros. **__

__**Así que espero que disfruten con este cap, que tiene una buena dosis de sarcasmo y miel al mismo tiempo, un toque de Twilight y una ración doble de Justin y Leo ;) **__

__**Besos y nos vemos para el próximo, que aunque tarde, no dejaré de escribir,**__

__**JC. **__


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>****-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. <strong>

**-Linkin Park. Numb-**

oOo

Sentía como alguien se revolvía a mi lado. Pero por otra parte estaba en lo que parecía ser un campo de béisbol, sentada en el banquillo mientras veía a enromes osos morados con tutús jugar lo que parecía ser un partido de rugby. Bien, nada de aquello tenía sentido, así que probablemente estuviese soñando.

Con un suspiro, abrí los ojos, volviendo a la realidad de golpe. Y de lo primero que fui consciente fue de que Cullen me había cogido durante la noche de la cintura con su brazo y me tenía amarrada a él. No le veía, pues tenía la espalda pegada a su pecho, pero le olí. Era una mezcla de olor a mar, lilas y miel. Nunca antes me había parado a pensarlo, pero olía... bien. _¿A qué oleré yo para él?_ ¡No me importa! Demonios, iba a tener que amordazar a mi voz interior.

Después de tranquilizarme e intentar, sin éxito, librarme de su abrazo estrangulador, me fijé en dónde estábamos. Tumbados en la arena, medio desnudos y sólo con una manta por encima. Los sucesos de la tarde anterior volvieron a mí, y comprendí rápidamente que teníamos que salir cagando leches de allí. Porque no sería la primera vez que me arrestaban por exhibición pública. _Caca de vaca._

-¡Cullen! -chillé, golpeándole en el brazo. Él se sobresaltó y se separó de mí como si electrocutase. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba de pie, en calzoncillos y con su teclado a modo de arma, mirando hacia todos lados con la marca de la mochila en la mejilla.

Estallé en carcajadas, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, alterado. Yo me reí con más fuerza y comencé a rodar por la arena. Edward se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para comprender que había sobre reaccionado y que se había dejado en ridículo. Al volver a mirarle, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Vuelve a hacerlo! -grité, levantándome del suelo mientras intentaba, sin éxito, sacudir la arena que tenía pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Vete a la mierda, Swan.

-Huhú, parece que nos hemos levantado de mal humor, ¿no, señor Cullen? -me burlé, sacudiendo la manta y guardándola en la mochila.

Edward se puso la camiseta de forma brusca y se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-No tiene gracia -gruñó, cogiendo sus cosas de golpe y alejándose a grandes zancadas. Yo me quedé paralizada en el sitio, con mis pantalones en la mano y arena dentro de las bragas.

_¡Reacciona, Bella!_, me abofeteé mentalmente para salir de mi aturdimiento y agarré mi mochila e instrumento, sin llegar a ponerme los pantalones.

-¡Cullen, espera! -chillé, corriendo detrás de él. Sep, debía de estar dando un espectáculo la mar de lamentable. Casi podía escuchar como las gaviotas se reían de mí.

Edward se giró al oírme con cara de mala leche y no dudé ni un segundo en ayudar a quitársela. _¡Cincuenta puntos!_, sonreí interiormente cuando mi mochila se estampó en su preciado rostro.

-¿Pero qu-? -exclamó, furioso. Duh, había despertado a la bestia-. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, Swan!

-Ajá, lo dice el tío en calzoncillos y absoluta bipolaridad que se despertó con el pie izquierdo -repliqué mordazmente, llegando a su lado y arrancándole mi mochila de la mano-. Para tu información, si te picó algo sería una medusa, yo no te hecho nada.

Edward se quedó mirándome durante largo rato, sin decir nada. Sus ojos, oscuros debido a la ira que sentía, fueron calmándose hasta que pasaron a estar llenos de culpabilidad. Agachó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Vi como suspiraba y, finalmente, volvió a girarse hacia mí con arrepentimiento.

Alcé una mano cuando abrió la boca.

-No pasa nada -dije, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Yo he despertado de peor humor algunas veces.

-He tenido un mal sueño -explicó, rascándose la barbilla, dónde podía intuirse como la barba comenzaba a crecer-, supongo que me afectó más de lo que pensaba.

Rodé los ojos, pero guardé los comentarios mordaces y me mordí la punta de la lengua, no queriendo volver a enfadarle. En vez de eso, sonreí de nuevo y propuse ir a las duchas de la playa para poder refrescarnos y, como no, dejar de parecer croquetas de arena. Volví a sacar la manta para que, mientras uno se duchaba, el otro la sostuviese en alto y así no le daríamos más razones a la policía para que acudiese rápido y nos detuviese. Sep, Cullen miraba a otro lado viéndose incómodo, y no necesitaba de un espejo para saber que cuando me tocó a mí sostener la improvisada cortina mis mejillas parecían farolillos de Navidad.

Después de volver a ser personas decidimos obedecer a nuestros estómagos. Resistí el impulso de pegar la oreja a la barriga de Cullen y comprobar si gruñía tanto como él. No era precisamente el rey de la fiesta esta mañana. Por lo tanto, decidí equilibrar la balanza y ser la que no contestase con sarcasmo y pusiese de los nervios al otro. Pero solo por hoy. Aunque costase. _Oh Campanilla mía, ¿en qué me he convertido? _Si Rose me viese soportando las contestaciones de Cullen sin hacer nada, nos hubiese pegado a los dos por partida doble.

Pensar en mi amiga me recordó que tenía que encontrar un Cyber cuanto antes. Echaba de menos hablar con ella por correo, y sabía que iba a tener veinte e-mails preguntándome que qué tal con Edward y si había mojado ya las bragas. ¿Lo había hecho? Aunque así fuese, la respuesta iba a ser la misma: no. Porque no lo había hecho, ¿o sí? ¿Contaba haber pensado que estaba caliente en calzoncillos? _Sí que cuenta._ Bien, al ser la única que escuchaba a mi voz interior ella no podría delatarme. Y contar una mentirijilla de nada no hacía daño a nadie.

-¡Swan! -me espetó Cullen, agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí con fuerza. Huh, había estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos sobre Rose y calzoncillos que no me había dado cuenta de que el semáforo estaba verde y podíamos cruzar.

Edward parecía a punto de morderme. Literalmente.

-Estaba distraída -me excusé cuando llegamos a la otra acera. Él me soltó y se giró bruscamente, sin hacerme caso. _Respira, Bella, no hay ninguna barra de metal cerca, tendrás que __esperar._

Bufé. Cullen se estaba comportando como un cerdo, y mi paciencia tenía un limite. Por como de repente mi voz interior se había vuelto en contra de él, supuse que estaba a punto de rebasarlo. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, sería que mi voz interior estaba en contra de todos. Incluso en contra mía.

Caminé a unos cinco pasos detrás de él, farfullando lo suficientemente alto para que escuchase. Pero, o no me hacía caso, o le importaba bien poco que mi vocabulario no fuese el de una señorita en estos momentos, contando el hecho de que me dirigía a él, y sólo a él. Entonces un olor me detuvo de golpe, distrayéndome de seguir maldiciéndole por lo bajo. Olisqueé el aire y la boca se me hizo agua.

-¡Cullen! -chillé, repentinamente alegre. Corrí dando saltitos hacia el escaparate de dónde salía tan magnífico olor: una pastelería. Los bollos de chocolate tenían mucha mejor pinta que el de la estación de autobús. Distinguí un gofre en medio de tanta bollería, y juraría que escuché la canción de _'Aleluya'_ sonar en mi cabeza.

Hacía miles que no comía un gofre. Quería un gofre. Mierda, moría por un maldito gofre.

-Estás ensuciando el cristal con tu baba.

Lancé mi codo hacia atrás sin dignarme a responderle. Cullen retrocedió entre gruñidos. Parecía, sin duda, un perro rabioso.

-Por favor, dime que tú no babearías por un gofre así -señalé, apretando mi cara contra el cristal. Desde detrás del mostrador la dependienta me miró con mala cara-. Imagínatelo con Nutella.

Llevé mi mano a la comisura de mis labios, porque ahora sí que podría salivar con la imagen que me vino a la mente. Mi estómago, como reafirmándose, rugió. Era hora de gastar unos cuantos dólares en el desayuno de los dioses. Un puñetero gofre.

-Nunca los probé -contestó Cullen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera... ¿qué? -exclamé, esta vez sí girándome hacia él. Me miró alzando una ceja.

-Que nunca he comido un gofre -repitió lentamente. Pasé por alto el que me hablase como retrasada. ¡Nunca. Había. Comido. Un. Puñetero. Y. Delicioso. Gofre!

-Pues deléitate, Cullen, y prueba por primera vez el desayuno de los campeones.

.

.

.

-¡Joder!

-¡Si te estuvieras quieto podría limpiarte!

-¡Esto mancha, joder!

-¡Es un puto gofre con Nutella, Cullen! ¿Qué esperabas?

Resoplé y limpié con más fuerza sus manos llenas de chocolate. El señor nunca-he-probado-un-gofre no había dejado de quejarse desde que despertamos. Y yo estaba a punto de romper mi juramento y dejarle tirado en una cuneta. Preferiblemente en trocitos, para que tardaran más en encontrarle.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunté, apartando la servilleta y volviendo a coger mi gofre. Le pegué un buen mordisco y la Nutella se escurrió por la comisura de mis labios. Saqué la lengua y lamí el resto.

Escuché un gruñido a mi derecha y me giré. Allí sentado, Cullen me miraba con ojos oscuros. Pero nada más hacer contacto visual, bajó la vista y mordió su comida.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté, después de tragar. Más que un gruñido, habría jurado que había gemido como si algo le doliera.

-Perfectamente.

Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé pasar. Estaba demasiado entretenida desayunando mi dulce gofre como para preocuparme de los desvaríos de Cullen.

-Y sí, me gusta.

Escondí mi sonrisa de suficiencia dando otro mordisco. Por supuesto le gustaba, si a mi me gustaba a él también tenía que gustarle. Porque empezaba a tener una buena colección de maneras de dejarle noqueado, herido o muy probablemente en estado de shock. Seh, debía de hacer una lista.

Suspiré cuando se terminó y limpié mi boca. Ahora que teníamos los estómagos llenos tenía un lugar en mi mente al que quería ir sí o sí.

-¿Terminaste? -pregunté, girándome hacia Cullen. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo cuando vi como me miraba pidiendo auxilio. La Nutella cubría tres cuartas partes de su cara y cada vez que intentaba limpiarse con la servilleta lo extendía más-. Déjame -pedí.

Comencé a limpiarle con suavidad.

-Gracias -susurró, con la vista clavada en mi rostro. Podía sentir como observaba cada mínimo detalle de él. Tarde, me di cuenta de que esa era la primera palabra agradable que decía en toda la mañana.

-No hay de qué.

Y cuando iba a separarme, Cullen se inclinó y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Miré hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar con la vista la punta de la Aguja Espacial. El Sol me cegó y alcé la mano para taparlo. Aún así, lo único que logré ver fue puntos de colores bailando sobre mis ojos.

-Genial -farfullé. Me quedaría ciega.

-Vamos, Swan, creía que te encantaba la Aguja Espacial -replicó Cullen a mi espalda. Después de comer los gofres sufrió un caso grave de bipolaridad, porque de repente se encontraba de muy buen humor. Incluso se ofreció a llevarme la mochila.

Así que ya podía volver a ser yo la que estuviese de mal humor.

-No es eso -gruñí, dirigiéndome hacia la taquilla con grandes zancadas. Pero no le dejé atrás, era ridículamente fácil la manera en la que Edward podía seguirme el ritmo. _Estúpido._ Ahh, como extrañaba volver a pensar así.

Compré mi billete y esperé por Cullen. Nos unimos a la larga cola que había en la entrada, pero por suerte se movía rápido. Mi estómago comenzaba a apretarse con antelación y mordía mi labio inferior como si fuese chicle; una manía que tenía desde pequeña y que Renée odiaba. Limpié las palmas de mis manos en el pantalón. Sudaban.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó en la oreja. Su cercanía invadía mi espacio personal, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que me importarse. Negué con la cabeza y seguí mascando mi labio.

-Impaciente -respondí con un susurro. La mano de Cullen se posó en mi baja espalda cuando llegamos a la entrada, y realmente lo agradecí. Mis piernas temblaban.

El viaje en ascensor fue rápido y a la vez eterno. Pero fui recompensada con la mejor vista del mundo.

-Vaya... -murmuré asombrada, acercándome a la ventana-. Es precioso.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Y nos quedamos allí, observando Seattle bajo nuestros pies.

.

.

.

Me giré bruscamente y golpeé a Cullen con la guitarra, logrando mi objetivo. Pero él seguía riéndose, y mis mejillas se estaban calentando cada vez más, producto de la vergüenza y la ira. _Maldita sea,_ aquello únicamente podía haberme pasado a mí.

-Sigo sin entender como puedes tropezar con el aire, Swan -se burló Cullen, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas. Inflé las mejillas y seguí caminando sin importarme a dónde ni si Edward me seguía o no.

Volví a sonrojarme cuando recordé como, arriba en la Aguja Espacial corrí de un lado a otro, y como en una de mis carreras tropecé con mis pies y me caí sin llegar a poner las manos delante. Lo peor no fue el dolor de mi nariz, sino la risa de Cullen y las otras personas que vieron mi tropiezo. Y ninguno se dignó a ayudarme a levantar.

-¡Vamos! -gritó a mi espalda-. No te puedes enfadar.

-¡Claro que me puedo enfadar! -chillé, girándome y observando como su rostro ocultaba una sonrisa divertida e intentaba poner cara seria, sin lograrlo-. ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, un egocéntrico, un...! -me quedé sin más apelativos porque Cullen rodó los ojos y pasó por mi lado, chocando los hombros.

Me quedé ahí, quieta y asombrada viendo como se alejaba. _¿Pero qué dem-...?_

-¡No me des la espalda, Cullen! -grité, corriendo detrás de él.

-Oh, lo siento, mi enorme ego no me dejaba escucharte -se mofó cuando llegué a su lado. Aquello rebasó mi límite. Llevaba todo el día aguantando sus quejas, sus malos modos y mal humor, _¿y ahora se burlaba de mi?_

Solté una exclamación ahogada y me puse delante de él, impidiéndole continuar. Comencé a golpearle en el pecho y apunté a su barriga. Con el puño cerrado, estaba a punto de dejarle sin aire cuando me agarró por las muñecas. Con fuerza.

-Basta -siseó. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro lleno de rabia y los ojos oscuros. _¿Hermoso rostro?_ Yo no había dicho eso.

-Basta tú -siseé de vuelta. Lentamente, abrí mis puños, ya que no me había dado cuenta de que seguían apretados con furia-. Basta -susurré, mirándole fijamente. Contuve las estúpidas lágrimas de rabia que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, totalmente quietos y absortos el uno en el otro. Edward parecía no querer soltar mis muñecas, y yo me encontraba completamente a su merced.

Con un suspiro, Cullen apartó la mirada y me dejó ir. Bajé los brazos y resistí el impulso de acariciar mis pulsos, como cuando le quitan las esposas a los malos de las películas.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, pasando una mano por su pelo revuelto-. Yo... -miró hacia otro lado, como buscando qué palabras decir. Finalmente decidió que era mejor no decir nada, y calló.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. En realidad, no tenía fuerza para hablar; si lo hacía, probablemente mi voz saliese rota. No quería que él me escuchase así. Por lo que comencé a caminar con Cullen a mi lado en el más completo silencio. Un silencio que, poco a poco, se volvía cómodo. Odié esa sensación.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? -preguntó Edward de repente. Seguí el curso de su mirada y vi un pequeño local en la esquina con un letrero: '_Eclipse'. _

Quería decirle que yo no podía permitirme el lujo de ir a tomar algo, que no tenía todo el dinero del mundo como él y que debía ser ahorradora durante todo el viaje. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un 'Vale'. Rendida y traicionada por mi propio subconsciente, seguí a Cullen.

El bar era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien decorado y parecía tener un aire agradable. En la puerta había varios carteles pegados, y me fijé en que allí tenían un pequeño escenario dónde la gente podía cantar las canciones que quisiese. Desde dentro se podía oír la voz de una mujer cantando _'Just the way you are'_ de Bruno Mars. Otro cartel llamó mi atención: _La autora del Best-seller '__**Sombras en la Noche'**__ dará una firma de libros en la Fnac el día 26 de Agosto._ Ahogué un gritito de emoción. Tenía que volver como fuera y conseguir una firma. ¡Arya Sennel era una de mis autoras preferidas!

Cullen abrió la puerta y nos llegó el olor a patatas fritas, mezclado con alcohol y esencias florares. Era una combinación extraña, pero agradable, equilibrándose mutuamente. No había mucha gente, y dos camareras iban y venían desde la barra a las mesas. Agarré con fuerza el asa de mi mochila y me dirigí hacia una esquina, dónde pegado a la pared había un sillón circular rodeando una mesa que se encontraba en el medio. Dejé mis cosas a un lado y me senté. Cullen no dudó ni un segundo en seguirme.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? -preguntó la camarera, apareciendo de la nada. Tuve la sensación, por como habló, que esa frase iba con segundas, lo cual confirmé segundos después al ver que no se dirigía a mí sino a Edward.

La camarera era rubia de bote, y enrollaba su dedo en el pelo. Sólo le faltaba mascar chicle y parecería sacada de una película barata de la tele. Rodé los ojos y evité bufar. _Patético_.

-Una coca-cola, gracias -dijo Cullen, recostándose contra el sillón y alejando la vista hacia el escenario. La camarera pareció desilusionada ante la falta de atención.

-Otra, por favor -añadí antes de que se fuese sin haber tomado mi pedido. Luego, cuando comprobé que lo anotaba todo en la libreta, me giré y la ignoré-. ¿No quieres cantar? -pregunté, señalando con la cabeza el escenario.

Inconscientemente me fui relajando y terminé sentada justo al lado de Cullen, recostada contra el mullido sillón y debajo de su brazo que había colocado estratégicamente en el respaldo. Desde la posición en la que me encontraba podía admirar su perfil, aquel perfil de Dios Adonis que volvía locas a las chicas de Forks. A las chicas, en general; incluso a mí. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro, y como su belleza me había distraído. Ahora, después de haber pasado varios días a su lado, me era más fácil alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Pero, para mi desgracia, sólo porque la ocupaban otros. Otros pensamientos sobre cómo era un dolor en el culo, cómo de dulce y tierno podía llegar a ser, cómo el sol iluminaba su cabello, su mirada de niño perdido, sus ojos arrepentidos, la forma en la que sonreía cuando estaba alegre, cuando me miraba con complicidad o picardía, cuán amable era, terco, patán, divertido, bipolar... Otros pensamientos que no estaba dispuesta a tener. Porque él era Edward Cullen. Y a mí no podía gustarme estar con Edward Cullen, porque yo odiaba a Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué mierda ya no sentía que a mi lado estaba ese Edward Cullen, sino otra persona? Otro Cullen, un Cullen mucho más complicado pero con sentimientos malos y buenos dentro de él.

Él giró su rostro hacia mí. Por unos segundos había olvidado la pregunta que le había hecho. Y tampoco me había dado cuenta de qué tan cerca estábamos.

-No me apetece -susurró por encima de la música. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con la tenue luz del bar, examinando cada centímetro de mi rostro con atención. Yo me encontraba perdida en su mirada, sin percatarme de que la camarera había dejado las bebidas o de que la chica había terminado en el escenario y la había substituido un chico. Demasiado perdida para recordar cómo debía de comportarme o qué debía de hacer.

Descansé la cabeza en su brazo y cerré los ojos, relajando los músculos. Aunque había dormido bien esta noche, no había sentido antes todo el cansancio acumulado que tenía ni la tensión de mi espalda. Poco a poco me fui acomodando, hasta casi tener la cara enterrada en el cuello de Cullen. En vez de apartarme, sentí como se movía para adaptarse a mí. Dejó caer el brazo del respaldo a mis hombros y con la mano libre cogió su vaso y dio un sorbo. Tenía la piel del cuello caliente cuando pegué la nariz y aspiré su aroma a lilas y miel, o cuando tragó y la nuez se movió de arriba a abajo.

Estaba quedándome dormida, lo sabía. Pero estaba jodidamente cómoda.

-Swan -me llamó Cullen, espabilándome. Comencé a apartarme de él cuando la mano que descansaba en mi hombro me apretó como en un auto reflejo para que no me alejase. Así que moví la cabeza para tener un ángulo en el cual poder mirarle a los ojos. Él tenía la vista fija en el escenario, pero supe que su mente estaba lejos de aquí.

-Dime -murmuré. Quería inclinarme y alcanzar mi bebida para poder mojar los labios y quitar el sabor a cartón de mi boca, pero al mismo tiempo no quería cambiar de posición.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida? -de todas las preguntas, esa era la que menos esperaba recibir en este momento. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome por qué Cullen me hablaba de eso. Él giró la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad para mirarme.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé -respondí-. No me he parado a pensar en lo que quiero hacer, ni de qué voy a vivir o dónde.

-¿Cómo no puedes haberlo pensado? -inquirió Edward, casi con desesperación-. ¿Cómo consigues parecer tan despreocupada cuando quizá termines en la calle porque no quieres trabajar en nada? ¿Cómo puedes saber siquiera lo que te gusta o no? Y si no quieres ser médico, porque odias la profesión, ¿ por qué tendrías que estudiarla entonces? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar que no...? -interrumpió su discurso de golpe y hundió la cabeza en mi pelo.

Cogí aire, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes. En una parte de su monólogo, Cullen dejó de preguntarme para preguntarse a sí mismo. No hablaba de mí, sino de él. Y supuse que de su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Comenzaba a formárseme una imagen no muy buena del serio doctor.

Levanté una mano y acaricié su pelo por primera vez. Pasé los dedos por entre sus hebras color bronce, disfrutando de su suave tacto. Sentí unas gotas de agua caer en mi nuca, y mi estómago se retorció ante la idea de que Edward estuviese llorando entre mis brazos.

-Shh, tranquilo -susurré, sin parar de acariciarle. Él se apretó contra mí y se negó a salir de entre mi pelo-. ¿Quieres contarme? -pregunté con cautela. Una parte de mí me gritaba que era mejor no meterme en sus asuntos, al igual que yo no quería que el supiese nada de mí. Yo no confiaba en él, la idea de este viaje no era involucrarme con Cullen. Pero otra parte, la que en este momento estaba gritando y amordazando a la primera, me decía que cuidase de él, que le consolase. Y extrañamente, esa era la parte a la que más quería hacer caso.

-Tuve un mal sueño -comenzó Edward, su voz ahogada entre mi cabello-. En él salía mi padre, como siempre diciéndome que tenía que estudiar medicina, que no lograría ser nada sino fuese ser médico... -paró para coger aire y yo le acaricié la nuca, tironeando un poco con su pelo para que continuase-. Me recriminaba el haberme ido de casa. Mi padre siempre nos ha insistido a mis hermanos y a mí para que escogiésemos una carrera y nos dedicásemos por entero a ella. Pero yo no quiero ser médico como él, tampoco quiero pasarme todo el verano acompañándole a sus estúpidas reuniones de sociedad. Quiero vivir mi propia vida -aclaró con voz rota-. Solamente quiero poder hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de preguntarle a él primero, sin que me controle.

Mi mano bajo de su pelo a su hombro, dónde comencé a trazar pequeños círculos. Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en mis ojos al escuchar a Edward hablar de esa manera tan... rota. Debía de admirar y querer mucho a su padre para que le afectase de esa manera. Supuse que él quería su aprobación, que le apoyase en la carrera que hiciese, que no le dijese qué debía hacer o qué no. Edward quería que su padre le comprendiese, pero Carlisle Cullen no quería comprender, quería que su hijo fuese tal y como lo soñó. Perfecto.

Pero si algo sabía con seguridad era que nadie es perfecto. Renée soñaba con una niña para ponerle vestidos e ir a juego. Pero Charlie me enseñó a los cinco años la comodidad de unos buenos vaqueros y a eructar como un hombre. Yo no era la dulce y linda niña que mi madre había soñado tener. Tampoco había sido una buena hija hace dos años, pero Renée, aparte de la vez en la que me obligó a ir a vivir con Charlie, nunca me había reprochado nada. Nunca me reprochó que me peinase y vistiese distinto a como ella quería. Nunca me presionó a escoger una carrera o a ir a la Universidad. Nunca me dijo qué amigos debía tener o si podía comprar aquello o esto. Renée no me educó mediante castigos o cachetes, ella me educó cómo sólo ella podía educar: dejando que encontrase por mí misma mi sitio en el mundo. Al igual que mi dulce y atolondrada madre, aprendí a valerme por mí misma, a disfrutar de cada día, a que no debía tocar la cocina cuando estaba caliente o que andar en bicicleta no era mi fuerte.

Por eso odié con cada célula de mi cuerpo a Carlisle Cullen.

Edward parecía haberse calmado un poco bajo mi toque. Había salido de entre mi cabello y ahora apoyaba su mentón en el tope de mi cabeza, mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Yo seguí haciendo círculos en su hombro inconscientemente. Cuando suspiró, su aliento se mezcló entre mi pelo y lo revolvió.

-Cuando hablamos en aquel aula de música y me dijiste que tus padres te dejaban ir de mochilera por el país no me lo podía creer -susurró-. Fue como una señal, en dónde me decía que era hora de escapar de su control y poder hacer lo que quisiese. Pero ahora... ¿qué será de mí? -preguntó con un murmullo de voz.

No tenía la respuesta para eso. Ni siquiera sabía lo que nos depararía el mañana, no podía asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. Así que me limité a alzar la mano de su hombro otra vez a su nuca, jugando con los pequeños mechones que miraban cada uno en una dirección.

-Se siente bien -ronroneó él con un suspiro. Luego, su voz pasó a ser más profunda e íntima-. Gracias por todo, Bella.

-De nada, Edward -inconscientemente pronuncié su nombre en voz alta y un escalofrío me recorrió entera. Su nombre en mis labios sonó de una manera muy distinta a como era en mi cabeza.

Intuí la sonrisa en su voz.

-Sigue sorprendiéndome tu forma de ser, tan distinta a todo lo que conozco.

-Esa soy yo -apunté con ironía, provocando que nos riésemos los dos por lo bajo.

-Ni siquiera puedo entender el que no tengas planes de futuro. Eso es tan...

-¿Arriesgado?

-Exacto -asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, se me da bien improvisar. Mis planes apestan, el último que tuve fue ir de mochilera por el país y ahora tengo a un niño rico y mimado pisándome el culo allá a dónde vaya -bromeé, sintiéndome mejor al conseguir que se riese. Aunque no pudiese consolarle, si que podía animarle y eso ya era algo.

-Touché.

Mis ojos vagaron por el local. Por suerte había escogido una esquina poco iluminada y nadie nos miraba, salvo la camarera para lanzarme miradas asesinas pero la ignoré con facilidad. Todos estaban absortos en el chico que cantaba en el escenario de una manera horrible, debía apuntar. Desafinaba en los tonos altos y no lograba encontrar el sentimiento de la canción.

La idea llegó a mi mente como un relámpago. Me separé de Cullen de un salto, desestabilizándole momentáneamente.

-Sé de algo que te animará -confesé con una sonrisa. _Oh sep Bella, eres un genio._

-Estaba bien antes -se quejó él, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con cara de perrito abandonado. Rodé los ojos y le cogí de la mano, tirando de él hasta que logré ponerle de pie y rápidamente nos dirigí hacia el hombre en el control de manos-. Oh no -se negó Cullen cuando adivinó lo que planeaba-. Te dije que no me apetece, Swan.

Me giré de golpe y le miré con 'la mirada'.

-_Siempre_ te tiene que apetecer cantar. Estés triste, enfadado o alegre. _Siempre._ -amenacé. Edward asintió a regañadientes, sin ánimos de discutir conmigo-. Anda, sube al escenario.

Me acerqué al hombre del control mientras Edward subía las escaleras. Supe que se había puesta bajo el foco cuando los cuchicheos de las mujeres empezaron y una gritó '_¡Guapo!'_ desde el fondo de la sala.

-Hola, quería una canción especial para que la cantase mi amigo -señalé a Cullen que se encontraba mirando nervioso a las personas sentadas delante de él, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

El hombre a mi derecha sonrió. Era alto, de piel morena y cabello y ojos oscuros. No parecía ser mucho más mayor que yo. Asintió con la cabeza y le dije la canción que quería. Sabía que Cullen la reconocería al instante, pues la había visto en su lista de favoritos del iPod. Volví a mi asiento, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta del escenario. Edward me buscó con la mirada y pareció relajarse cuando alcé los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

Las notas de _'Numb'_ llenaron el aire. Y cuando Cullen comenzó a cantar me pregunté cómo era que su padre no podía ver el enorme talento que tenía su hijo.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Era la canción perfecta, y podía ver cómo, poco a poco, Edward iba descargando toda su rabia cantando la letra con el corazón en la mano. Dejó los nervios a un lado y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Imaginándose que su padre era el que estaba delante.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Retuve la respiración, esperando el estribillo. Y, bajo mi aliento, canté con él.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

-¿Es tu novio? -una voz me sobresaltó a mi derecha y llevé una mano a mi corazón de forma inmediata. _Santa mierda_, pensé. La mujer rió a mi lado, así que supuse que aquel comentario había salido también de mis labios.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

-No -respondí. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y negro azabache. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por espesas pestañas y era tan morena como el chico de la mesa de mandos.

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

-Perdón, os vi abrazados antes y me imaginé que así era -se excusó rápidamente. Yo me sonrojé, al parecer no habíamos pasado tan desapercibidos como pensé en un principio.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

-¿Es tu amigo, entonces? -preguntó, a lo que asentí-. Él es tremendamente bueno -añadió con reverencia. Fue ahí cuando me imaginé que estaba interesada en Cullen y por eso preguntaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón aquella mujer no tenía aspecto de acosadora obsesa. Y cuando me fijé en el anillo de su mano izquierda, comprendí que era otro sentimiento el que la movía a preguntar por Edward.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

Desvié la mirada hacia el escenario, para observar como llegaba al apogeo de la canción.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

-¿Crees que estaría interesado en tocar aquí una vez a la semana de forma fija? -preguntó la mujer, yendo por fin a la cuestión principal. Negué con la cabeza.

-No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo -señalé nuestras pertenencias que descansaban a un lado del sillón.

-Oh -sus ojos se abrieron y, cuando volvió a girarse hacia mí, vi un brillo distinto en sus ojos-. ¿Os vais hoy?

-No, pensábamos quedarnos un día más -aclaré. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella mujer me daba la confianza necesaria como para contarle mis planes.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

La canción terminó, y no dudé en levantarme y aplaudir, igual que las otras personas del establecimiento. Mayoritariamente chicas. Ignoré ese pequeño dato y chillé feliz cuando él se veía completamente liberado. Sus ojos resplandecían y una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como si hubiese alejado todos sus demonios. Aunque sólo fuese por un día.

Corrió hacia mí y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando me cogió por la cintura y me levantó en el aire, abrazándome con fuerza. Su inesperada y repentina cercanía me abrumó, pero cuando quise devolverle el abrazo ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Gracias, de nuevo -sonrió.

-De nada, de nuevo -me reí, restándole importancia con una mano. Realmente prefería que estuviese feliz para poder burlarme de él a que estuviese de mal humor y tuviese que ser yo la que aguantase sus salidas. _Quid pro quo*_.

-Tienes una voz magnífica -nos interrumpió la mujer a la que había olvidado completamente. Edward se sonrojó y musitó otro _'Gracias'_ de forma apenas audible. Esto era nuevo, ¿Edward Cullen avergonzado? Tenía que hacerme con una maldita cámara para inmortalizar este momento-. Tu amiga me ha dicho que os vais mañana de la ciudad. Es una pena, porque pensaba ofrecerte un trabajo fijo en mi establecimiento.

-¿Eres la dueña? -exclamé al mismo tiempo que Cullen decía: _¿Trabajo fijo?_

Ella se rió y nos sonrió divertida.

-Mi nombre es Emily y sí, soy la dueña. Y de verdad creo que tienes un talento asombroso, atraerías a mucha clientela a mi bar -dijo con voz soñadora. Cullen volvió a sonrojarse y yo a maldecir por una cámara-. ¿Tenéis dónde quedaros esta noche? -preguntó con preocupación, mirando de forma crítica nuestras mochilas llenas de arena.

-En realidad, no -admití, retorciendo las manos en mi espalda. Emily me recordaba a mi abuelo Thomas, siempre preocupado por todos aunque no les conociese de nada. Quizá por eso me inspiraba tanta confianza.

Me miró espantada, como si dormir al aire libre fuese pecado, o algo así.

-Tengo una habitación libre en el piso de arriba, que es dónde vivo con mi prometido. Podéis quedaros, si queréis -ofreció. La idea de dormir esta noche en una cama era tentadora, pero aunque yo tenía mis reservas, Cullen no dudó ni un instante.

-Estaríamos muy agradecidos, Emily -aceptó con la voz cargada de tal sinceridad que no me costó imaginar que Emily se hubiese derretido solo de escucharle.

Y a pesar de mis múltiples quejas sobre pagar el alojamiento, ella se negó. Nos invitó a la comida, nos presentó a su prometido, Sam Uley, que, curiosamente, era el hombre de la mesa de mandos. Pronto descubrí que eran una pareja tan encantadora como feliz.

Y supe sin lugar a dudas que si volvía a Seattle algún día, aquí podría encontrar a dos amigos a los cuales visitar.

.

.

.

Habíamos dejado nuestras mochilas e instrumentos en la habitación de invitados de Emily, pero como aún era temprano decidimos salir a dar un paseo. Adoraba Seattle, sobre todo en esta época del año en la que no llovía y me recordaba tanto a mi querido Phoenix.

Caminando habíamos llegado a una pequeña cancha de baloncesto, dónde unos chicos jugaban con la pelota. A Cullen se le iluminó el rostro y rápidamente pidió unirse al grupo. Yo quedé descartada; era un peligro con un balón en las manos. Así que me limité a observar cómo jugaban, animando desde el banquillo. Me reí cuando golpearon a Edward en la nuca, después de comprobar que no había sufrido ningún daño pues se había girado blasfemando sobre la madre naturaleza. Puede que al final aquellos chicos llegasen a mi misma conclusión: que Cullen sufría de grave bipolaridad. Pero, en conjunto, fue una gran tarde.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el banco de un parque que había cerca de _'Eclipse'_, comiendo comida tailandesa antes de irnos a dormir. Era de noche, y varias farolas iluminaban el lugar. Cullen, caballerosamente, me tendió su chaqueta cuando vio que comenzaba a temblar. Así que su olor se había metido hasta en mi cabeza, mientras que él aguantaba estoicamente el frío. Su argumento era que él había vivido toda su vida en Forks, no como yo, una chica de Phoenix, y que el frío no le afectaba tanto como a mí. Su gesto era lindo, de cualquier manera.

-... Y entonces plaqué a Newton. Creo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida -bromeó Edward, contándome cómo se había vengado en un partido de fútbol el que Mike Newton saliese con su hermana pequeña. Me reí, ya que yo también había soñado varias veces con hacerle lo mismo. _Estúpido Mike. _

-En serio, te mereces una medalla por eso -sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cullen soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el parque.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Alguna vez golpeaste a alguien que no fuera yo? -preguntó con diversión. Alcé la mirada. Estábamos uno enfrente del otro, con la comida entre los dos.

-Por supuesto -resoplé con sorna-. ¿Acaso te creías especial?

-Auch, eso dolió.

Me reí al ver su cara de fingido dolor mientras ponía una mano sobre su corazón. Rodé los ojos y mordí otro tozo de comida tailandesa. No era que me apasionase, pero estaba rica.

-¿Y cómo es que eres tan agresiva, Swan? -inquirió él, imitándome y mordiendo de su comida.

-No lo sé -me encogí de hombros-. Probablemente me viene de mi padre. Él me enseñó desde pequeña a defenderme, supongo que de previsión por si algún chico me molestaba de mayor pegarle dónde más le duele.

Sonreí ante la mueca de horror de Edward y estallé en carcajadas cuando él masculló algo sobre: _Sálvese quien pueda._

-Tu padre debe de ser un hombre verdaderamente interesante -opinó Cullen, bajando la vista y revolviendo su comida sin llegar a tocarla. Supe que había vuelto a pensar en lo de esta tarde, por lo que intenté animarle.

-Hey, tener un padre policía tampoco es tan genial -repliqué, rodando los ojos-. Él me encarceló durante una noche en mi primer día en Forks -solté, de repente dándome cuenta de que había dicho de más. Había admitido haber estado en la cárcel, y no sólo eso, había contado información personal sobre _eso._ Y me había prometido que no comentaría _eso_ con Cullen.

Pero se sentía correcto. Alcé la vista de mi plato para ver como me miraba profundamente, observando mis emociones en mi rostro. En sus ojos no vi nada más que curiosidad; él no me juzgaba. Una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho. Quizá debería de contarle todo... _¡No! Recuerda tu promesa._ Las personas salían huyendo de alguien como yo.

¿Saldría Cullen corriendo despavorido y gritando incoherencias?

-No me extraña nada -contestó él con picardía, pinchándome la barriga con el dedo y largándose a reir-. Siempre supe que eras una delincuente, Swan.

Bufé mientras pinchaba la comida con el tenedor más fuerte. Pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalase en mi rostro.

-Jódete, Cullen.

Él sólo se rió.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Quid pro quo: <strong>Del latín, 'algo por algo' o 'algo a cambio de algo'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola, holita! Aqui el cap 9, cargado de muuuucha miel (es muy pasteloso) Pero espero que os guste. Edward se apoya cada vez más en Bella, mientras que ella poco a poco irá rompiendo su coraza y confiando en él. Taaaan lindos ;) <strong>_

_**Bienvenido/as a todo/as. Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, que son siempre una buena motivación para mí. Y los reviews, también ;) jajaja ¡Casi 100 reviews! Nunca creí llegar a ver eso en una de mis historias :3 Así que muchas gracias, en serio. **_

**Sely95: _Gracias por tu reviews, me emocionó muchisimo :) Eso intento (describir bien a Bella) aunque a veces me resulte un poco difícil, porque es una chica complicada. Y la canción, la escuché y me encantó! Pronto la verás en la historia como parte de la BSO. Y la letra le viene que ni pintado ;) ¡Gracias!_**_**  
><strong>_

**_Y bueno, este cap va para las lectoras que llevan con Bella 'Imparable' Swan desde el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias por seguir siempre aquí! :)_**

**_Besos, y hasta el próximo cap._**

**_JC._**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>****-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. <strong>

**-Busted. Without You & Mads Langer. Beauty of the dark-**

oOo

_No reconocía la bahía, pero sí que estaba amaneciendo. Aspiré una bocanada de aire salado y sonreí. Si esto era un sueño, no quería que nadie me pellizcara. _

_-Bella -susurró una voz a mi espalda, provocándome un escalofrío. De todas las personas del planeta, era la última que esperaba ver aquí. No me giré, no era necesario. Sabía quién era. _

_Sentí como se acercaba hasta quedar justo detrás de mí, su respiración en mi nuca. Entrelacé mis manos para que no hicieran ninguna tontería, como el agarrarle y tirar de él para que pudiera sentir cada curva de mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi brazo y me puso la piel de gallina. Maldición. Se sentía muy real._

_-Isabella -volvió a susurrar, con aquella voz aterciopelada, pronunciando mi nombre de una manera tremendamente sensual. Mordí mi labio y reprimí un gemido. Más maldición. _

_Se pegó a mí y pude sentirlo del todo. Su cadera pegada a mi trasero, sus manos en mi cintura y su nariz aspirando mi cabello, bajando para que sus labios mordisquearan mi oreja y dejaran un reguero de besos por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, despidiéndome del amanecer para poder captar cada caricia suya. _

_Me removí entre sus brazos, anhelando poder girarme y ser yo la que le tocara. Pero él no me dejó, pasó un brazo por mi cintura inmovilizándome y su mano ascendió por mi barriga, pasando por entre mis pechos sin llegar a tocarlos para acariciar mi mandíbula con uno de sus largos dedos de pianista. Solté un suspiro y luego gemí. Su cadera se movía adaptándose a la curva de mi trasero y eso me estaba volviendo loca. _

_-Bella -gimió él en mi oído. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y tenía ganas de lloriquear. Nunca antes había sentido aquella quemazón, adentrándose en cada célula de mi cuerpo, una quemazón que pedía ser saciada._

_La mano que aún seguía en mi mandíbula me obligó a girar la cabeza. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, pero sentí su respiración acercándose... hasta que sus labios colapsaron con los míos, moviéndose dulcemente al principio, y luego con ardiente hambre. Gemí en su boca y, aprovechando su pequeña distracción, me giré completamente entre sus brazos y le agarré por las solapas de la camisa para que nunca, nunca se alejase de mí. _

_-¡Bella! -esa otra vez me sacó de mi ensoñación. Volví la cabeza en su dirección, jadeando y al mismo tiempo molesta porque nos habían interrumpido. Jasper me observaba desde la distancia con desaprobación-. ¡Utiliza el spray pimienta, Bella! ¡No dejes que se aproveche de ti! ¿Me oyes?_

_Claro que le oía. -Jasper -maldije, apretando los dientes. Estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo cuando mis brazos se quedaron repentinamente vacíos. _

_Jadeé mientras le buscaba con la mirada. Pero él se había ido. _

_Cullen se había ido. _

Con una exclamación ahogada me levanté de golpe en la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y tuve que taparme los ojos con una mano para poder acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Fue entonces cuando noté la humedad en mis mejillas, y caí en la cuenta de que inconscientemente me había puesto a llorar. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Mi sueño no había tenido ni pies ni cabeza.

Porque había soñado con Cullen. Porque había tenido un _sueño caliente_ con Cullen. Sus besos parecían muy reales. Y mierda, anhelaba más.

_¡No!_ La razón fue volviendo a mí poco a poco. Respiré profundo antes de girarme para comprobar si Edward seguía dormido o se había despertado debido a mi brusco levantar. Por suerte, seguía a mi lado completamente inconsciente, aunque su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido. Esperaba que no tuviese otro mal sueño como el de ayer. Otro día con don gruñón y me tiraría delante de un autobús.

Me levanté silenciosamente de la cama y fui al baño. El piso de Emily era amplio, por lo que teníamos uno para los dos. Me encerré allí y rápidamente fui a lavarme la cara. Necesitaba despejarme. _Seh, tienes que despertarte Bella. _

Apoyé las manos en el lavabo y observé mi rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar de los cercos debajo de mis ojos, parecía que acababa de tener varios orgasmos seguidos. Estaba resplandeciente, como cuando Rose volvía de pasar la noche en casa de Dylan. _Caca de vaca. _

-Escúchame, Swan -me dije, apuntando con el dedo a mi reflejo y poniéndome seria-. Tú no has tenido un sueño candente con Cullen. Tú no parece que acabas de ser bien follada por él. Tú no puedes permitirte pensar en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a olvidar este sueño que tuviste y vas a poner cara de mala leche, como la que tienes toooodos los días.

Me había vuelto completamente majara. Todo era culpa de Cullen; antes de que él se uniese a mi viaje yo era normal. O todo lo normal que yo podía ser. Y ahora aquí me tenían, hablándole a mi reflejo mientras intentaba encontrar una mueca que mitigase mi cara-de-bien-follada, como solía decir Rose. Pero como la sabiduría de mi amiga llegaba a límites insospechables cuando se trataba de sexo, sabía que iba a ser imposible disimularla. Iba a tener esa expresión el resto de la mañana. Aunque no entendía, _ni siquiera había sido real, sólo fue un sueño._

-Sólo fue un sueño -me repetí en voz baja, y luego suspiré-. Demonios.

Volví a lavar mi rostro con agua bien fría.

Al salir del baño vi que Cullen ya había despertado. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y murmurando lo que parecía ser maldiciones. Supuse que no había tenido un buen sueño. Acerté.

-Buenos días -saludé lo más tranquilamente posible. _Que no se note nada en tu voz, Bella, tiendes a ser bastante transparente._ Genial, ahora incluso mi voz interior se mofaba de mí.

Cuando Edward alzó la vista deseé seguir en el baño para no salir nunca. Su mirada era fría como el hielo y tan infranqueable como un muro. Cualquiera cosa que hubiese soñado, no había sido bueno.

-Que te jodan, Swan. -ajá, bonito saludo para empezar la mañana. Pasó a mi lado y lanzó un portazo cuando entró en el baño.

Estaba demasiado perpleja para mandarlo a él también a que le jodiesen. Me cambié rápidamente el pijama por unos pantalones pirata de color caqui, una camiseta interior negra en la que por encima le puse una camiseta blanca que transparentaba un poco, todo combinado con mis queridas Martens negras. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta, lista para enfrentarme durante todo el día al monstruo que Cullen llevaba dentro.

-Buenos días -saludé a Emily y a Sam cuando entré en la cocina.

Sam leía el periódico mientras bebía de su taza de café. Emily preparaba el desayuno y cuando pasaba por el lado de su prometido le acariciaba el pelo, o este se giraba para cogerla y darle un beso. Eran una pareja perfecta, sino fuese porque ella me había asegurado que solían enfadarse por cualquier tontería o discutían acaloradamente por asuntos del bar. Así que mi punto volvía a confirmarse: nadie es perfecto.

-Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal dormiste? -preguntó Emily con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, dejando delante de mi silla el desayuno. Mis tripas rugieron y ataqué la comida sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ffien -respondí con la boca llena. Sam se rió y le lancé un trozo de mi tostada. Emily nos regañó antes de que empezara una guerra.

Era increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos, a pesar de sólo conocernos desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Ellos eran de esas personas con las que te sientes cómoda alrededor aún sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero claro, allí estaba Cullen para joder la mañana.

-Buenos días -saludó al entrar, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a Sam y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emily.

Yo habría podido atragantarme con la tostada y morir ahogada a su lado que Edward no hubiese hecho nada. Me ignoró completamente durante todo el desayuno, a pesar de mis intentos por ser amable pasándole la margarina. Nunca antes había intentado ser amable con alguien a estas horas de la mañana. Puede que no mostrase mucho entusiasmo por parecer animada. O quizá sólo fuese Cullen, que hacía que mi humor se agriase.

Ayudé a Emily a recoger y luego huí hacia el baño para lavarme los dientes. Ese era el momento en el que me volvía a "pensadora profunda". Frotaba fuertemente con el cepillo, controlando que la pasta no saliese de mi boca y manchase mi camiseta, mientras repasaba cada suceso de la noche anterior buscando algo que hubiese hecho enfadar a Cullen.

Después de cenar volvimos al apartamento y encontramos a la pareja feliz viendo una película. Nos unimos a ellos después de descubrir que se trataba de _'Mr. Y Mrs. Smith'_. No era mi tipo favorito de película, pero Brad estaba caliente. Luego nos despedimos, me duché, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Normalmente las dos camas individuales estaban juntas para formar una gran cama de matrimonio, pero Emily las había separado para que cada uno durmiese separado. Después de uno hora intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito, me rendí y me escabullí hacia la cama de al lado dónde Cullen se revolvía inquieto. Nada más tumbarme a su lado se pegó a mí, me agarró por la cintura, suspiró y no volvió a moverse. Yo había cerrado los ojos, y lo siguiente que recordaba era estar mirando la bahía al amanecer.

Al menos que le hubiese pegado una patada durante la noche, no encontraba razón alguna para que estuviese tan encabronado conmigo.

_Que le jodan,_ farfullé mentalmente. _Que le jodan a él y a sus cambios de humor._ ¡Por fin! Mi voz interior y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Escupí la espuma y me enjuagué la boca. Había terminado con mis pensamientos profundos, porque la conclusión estaba clara. Iba a ignorar a Cullen, igual que él me ignoraba a mí. Sencillo. Mientras él no me provocara, yo no buscaría la barra de metal. Evité pensar en el spray pimienta escondido en mi mochila, porque traía recuerdos que debía olvidar.

Cuando salí del baño y entré en la sala Edward pasó a mi lado para lavarse él los dientes. Nos ignoramos mutuamente y me dirigí hacia Emily.

-Muchas gracias por todo -dije de corazón, sonriéndole. Ella parecía entender el esfuerzo que hacía para no gruñir. Las mañanas nunca fueron mi fuerte.

-De nada, cielo -me devolvió la sonrisa-. En serio desearía que se quedaran aquí más tiempo.

-Y yo -suspiré. Adoraba Seattle, a pesar de que lloviese incluso en verano. Sep, anoche tuvimos que correr cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Sabes? Mi prima también anda de trotamundos por el país -comentó casualmente Sam desde su posición en el sofá-. Pero va en caravana. Podríais ir con ellos durante parte del camino, te aseguro que no os aburriréis -sugirió.

Hice una mueca sarcástica, pero lo pensé. Demonios, la perspectiva de tener que ir sola con Cullen no era muy tentadora. Así al menos tendría compañía, y podrían pararme si veían que iba a cometer una locura... o ayudarme a enterrar el cadáver.

.

.

.

-Gracias de nuevo, Emily -repetí, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada -aseguró, sacudiendo la mano en mi dirección-. Deja de agradecerme tanto.

Bufé sonoramente y me giré para mirar por la ventana. La carretera estaba mojada y veía pasar árboles y casas a rápida velocidad. Emily había insistido en llevarnos hasta las afueras de Seattle porque según ella no quería que nos perdiésemos o algo peor. No entendí ese algo peor, pero lo dejé pasar. Ella nos llevaría hasta un desvío que teníamos que coger, para luego caminar durante dos kilómetros hasta llegar al aparcamiento de caravanas. Dos kilómetros de puro silencio incómodo.

A Cullen la idea de compañía pareció traerle sentimientos contrapuestos. Por una parte parecía alegrarse de poder hablar con alguien que no fuese yo. Por otra... no entendía, él era jodidamente confuso. Así que por esa razón iba en el asiento de atrás, castigado.

Me giré de nuevo hacia Emily con una renovada sonrisa.

-Y la prima de Sam se llamaba...

-Leah -me recordó ella-. Es una chica bastante ruda.

-Se llevarán bien, entonces -cortó Cullen desde atrás, la sorna impregnando su voz. Apreté los dientes e hice un sobre esfuerzo para no contestar a su comentario.

-Pero es muy agradable -siguió Emily, ignorándole también. Habíamos conseguido establecer una especie de alianza femenina, por lo que Cullen estaba castigado en el asiento trasero y completamente olvidado.

Asentí distraídamente con la cabeza, volviendo a mis pensamientos. Según tenía entendido, Leah llevaba varios días en la caravana con sus cuatro amigos, y pensaban irse hoy también camino de Spokane, pero Sam llamó para que nos esperaran. Podíamos ir juntos hasta allí, en un viaje de una semana a lo sumo*.

Emily encendió la radio. No reconocí la canción que sonaba hasta que el locutor la presentó.

-_Y ahora para todos los enamorados y enamoradas, 'Busted', 'Whitout you'. Disfruten._

_-The way you always made me look at you, With all the simple things you said, The way so many things surrounded you, And all the tears it seemed to make... And now i'm falling, There's nothing left to say, And i can't break free, Not from in me there, I can't breathe with out you..._

No pude soportarlo y cambié de estación. Por suerte sonaba _'Crush, crush, crush'_ de _'Paramore'._

-Aw, ¿por qué cambiaste? -se quejó Emily-. Adoro esa canción.

-Demasiado pastelosa -repliqué, simulando una arcada. Desde el asiento de atrás se escuchó un bufido y algo parecido a: _'Seguro que con su Jas...'_ No entendí el final de aquella frase y me pregunté de qué demonios hablaba Cullen y a que 'Jas' se refería. Si no fuese porque no conocía a Jasper, pensaría que le mencionaba a él. Al final me decanté por lo mejor; hacer caso omiso-. No me gustan las canciones románticas -aclaré.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó asombrada.

-Realmente no lo sé, nunca me gustaron -me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Emily se rió.

-Oh, querida, no vas a odiarlas por mucho tiempo -sonrió de forma misteriosa y echó una rápida mirada por el retrovisor. Fruncí el ceño, pero no quiso decirme a qué se refería.

Al parecer hoy iba ser uno de esos días de "jodan a Bella Swan".

.

.

.

-¡Adiós! -grité, sacudiendo mi mano mientras el coche de Emily se alejaba cada vez más. Cogí mis cosas y sonreí con nostalgia hacia la carretera.

Luego me giré hacia el camino de tierra y hacia Cullen, lo que borró mi sonrisa. Debí haber comido más tostada al desayuno, porque mi humor cayó en picado, y así por lo menos no tendría hambre. Edward me miraba de forma helada, con el ceño fruncido y esperando a sabe dios qué.

Alcé la barbilla y pasé a su lado sin mirarle. Dos podían jugar a este juego. Caminé dando fuertes pisadas hasta que el barro comenzó a salpicar, por lo que tuve que relajarme. Me pregunté cuanto tardaría hasta que soltara uno de sus comentarios llenos de veneno. No tuve que esperar mucho.

-Aw, la linda niña no quiere mancharse los zapatos -se burló. Le había escuchado enojado, triste, alegre e incluso irónico. Pero nunca cruel. Eso era algo nuevo, y escocía.

Había estado mordiéndome la lengua por Emily, pero me di cuenta... Emily ya no estaba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, maldito enfermo? -grité, girándome con brusquedad y provocando que Cullen saltase en su sitio. Tiré mis cosas al suelo, lista para pelear si hiciese falta.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y supuse que estaba en modo Hulk-roja. Pero ahora era yo la que estaba enfadada, la ira subía de mis entrañas hasta mi boca, haciéndome imposible controlar lo que decía. Sentía una furia ciega contra él, a pesar de que no sabía por qué, ni por qué él reaccionó de esa manera.

-¡A mi no me pasa nada! -me gritó de vuelta, apretando los puños a sus costados mientras usaba las palabras como el letal filo de una espada-. Eres tú la que está enferma, Swan. Ui, mírenme, soy perfecta, hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero -se burló, poniendo voz chillona.

Rápidamente las lágrimas acudieron a mí, lágrimas de ira.

-¡Yo no soy perfecta, estúpido! -admití, rasgando mi voz-. ¡Eres tú el que cree que es superior a los demás! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu propio trasero! -escupí. Sus ojos centellearon con dolor, pero no me importó. Ahora quería zurrarle, con una barra de metal o lo que fuese. Pero necesitaba pegarle a alguien.

-Oh, por favor -se rió sin humor-. No eres más que una cría estúpida que piensa que lo sabe todo -sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica-. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pude escapar contigo de Forks.

-¡Yo tampoco! -chillé enojada-. ¡Ojalá nunca hubieses venido!

Supe que no debería haber dicho eso cuando Edward alzó la cabeza y me miró. ¿Por qué debería sentirme tan culpable al ver su mirada dolida, si había sido él el que había empezado la mañana mandándome a que me jodieran? Cullen cogió sus cosas en silencio y caminó, sin esperarme o dirigirme una mirada.

Me quedé ahí, viendo como se alejaba con grandes zancadas. Era humillante que al enfadarme llorase, pero lo era aún más no poder controlar cuando caían esas lágrimas. Y tenía que ser ahora. Me limpié las mejillas con una mano y me agaché para coger mi mochila y guitarra. Tristemente, no sentía como si hubiese ganado la discusión.

Caminé detrás de Cullen a unos diez metros, maldiciendo la existencia en general mientras cavaba hoyos en su nuca. Era más fácil estar enfadada que sentirse culpable. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, sin ni siquiera caminar al lado, cuando divisé a lo lejos el cartel que anunciaba el aparcamiento.

Escuché el suspiro de alivio de Edward, que rompió con el silencio de la carretera. Eso me enfureció. ¿Tan mala era que no podía pensar en pasar más de un minuto conmigo?

Inflé mis mejillas y dejé caer mis cosas al suelo, agachándome para coger un buen puñado de barro, aún mojado por la lluvia. _Piensa que es una barra de metal, piensa que es una barra de metal..._ _¡Splach!_ Cullen se congeló en el sitio mientras mi misil se escurría de su cabeza a la espalda y caía al suelo. Se giró lentamente, luciendo confuso y enojado a la vez.

Sonreí con irónica dulzura, poniendo el tono exacto de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Ops, parece ser que conseguí darle a un puñetero ego sobrevalorado -_toma esa, Cullen_.

Él tardó en reaccionar, por lo que estaba preparada. Me agaché y hundí las manos en el barro un segundo antes que él, así que conseguí lanzar dos puñados del fresco lodo mientras rodaba hacia un lado, alejándome de la carretera.

No estaba segura de haberle dado, mi puntería apestaba. Así que volví a coger armamento cuando sentí como dos misiles impactaban en mi cuerpo, contra mi brazo y espalda. Me giré y vi a Edward corriendo hacia mi, con las manos llenas de barro.

Solté un grito y me lancé contra él, tumbándole en el suelo. Me senté a horcajadas encima de su barriga y comencé a extender el lodo por su pecho aprovechando para pegarle de camino. Cullen no se quedó atrás. Cogió un buen puñado de barro y me lo lanzó a la cara. Sacudí mi cabeza como un perro mientras escuchaba su risa retumbar entre los árboles.

-Eso ha sido jugar sucio -me quejé, formando puchero. Edward sonrió con suficiencia desde entre mis piernas, y la tentación de borrársela fue demasiado grande para mí. Con las dos manos cogí barro del suelo y la dejé caer en su cara-. Ahora estamos en paz -me reí, viendo como se limpiaba los ojos y escupía marrón al suelo.

-Eres una tramposa, Swan -rugió él con fingido enfado. Lo supe por como sus ojos brillaban divertidos y mi media sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Esa que tanto había añorado.

_Caca podrida._ Me distraje tanto con su sonrisa que Edward consiguió cogerme por las piernas y tumbarme en el suelo. Ahora estábamos al revés, yo abajo y él encima, pero aún seguía con mis piernas enredadas a su cintura. Si no estuviese luchando por liberarme de su peso y sus garras llenas de lodo, aquella postura habría traído a mi cabeza imágenes muy vívidas del sueño de esta noche.

-¡Suplica piedad! -gritó Cullen, llenándome de barro. Podía adivinar sus facciones a través del lodo que cubría su cara y le hacía parecer un alfarero en un mal día de trabajo.

-¡Nunca! -chillé entre risas, revolviéndome bajo su peso e intentando mancharle tanto como él estaba haciendo conmigo.

Nuestras risas se mezclaron en el aire hasta que conseguí salir de su agarre y me senté en la cuneta, recobrando la respiración. Cullen me miraba, igual de jadeante que yo, desde encima del lodo. Le hice una seña para que se sentase a mi lado, porque daba auténtica pena. Él se movió en silencio y ambos nos tumbamos en el asfalto. Descansamos en silencio, mirando el cielo azul. Hoy parecía que iba a hacer buen día.

-_The beauty of silence is the noise of no words, When everything I listen for is here when you walk in the door tonight..._ -canté bajo mi aliento, sonriendo cuando Cullen se rió a mi lado.

-_Where is the light in your deep dark room?, A shock of white could save you from your shadow..._ -cantó él, rodando hacia mi lado e incorporándose con un brazo. Desde aquí abajo pude ver su rostro recortado contra la copa de los árboles.

-Has sido un completo idiota -solté sin miramientos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué?

-No.

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos, enfurruñada. Eso sólo hizo que Cullen riese más fuerte. No sabía qué veía de gracioso en mí cuando me enfadaba. Aunque 'la mirada' seguía consiguiendo que callara y cubriera con una mano sus partes íntimas.

-_Eres_ un idiota -corregí, rodando los ojos. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, antes de pincharme la barriga con el dedo.

-Aprendí de la mejor -se rió. Golpeé su brazo, pero no pude evitar que una sensación de alivio me llenase por completo. Volver a estar como antes, aunque nos insultásemos y bromeásemos, era mucho mejor que aquel Edward cruel que había visto antes.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había provocado que se encabronase conmigo parecía haber sido olvidado. Ahora lo único que me preocupó era la imagen que íbamos a dar apareciendo cubiertos de barro junto a unas personas con las que íbamos a tener que convivir durante una semana.

_Eres un genio, Bella_, pensé con sarcasmo. De nuevo, mi voz interior y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo. El haber empezado una pelea de barro había sido idea mía. Y como bien llevaba comprobado durante dieciocho años de mi vida, mis planes apestaban.

.

.

.

Sam nos había dicho que estaban en la parcela número diez, así que caminamos contando los números al mismo tiempo que intentábamos parecer medianamente decentes -sin conseguirlo. Edward pasaba la mano por su pelo de forma cada vez más recurrente, y yo mascaba mi labio como si fuese chicle, así que podía verse perfectamente lo nerviosos que estábamos. Si no les caíamos bien nos dejarían tirados en medio de sabe-dios-dónde.

Divisamos la caravana y nos acercamos. Era grande, de color blanca con rallas negras y unas letras rojas pintadas con spray que ponían _'Satanás, yo soy tu padre'_. Sonreí por su ocurrencia, pero pronto se borró mi sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica bajó ella. Era alta, morena como Sam, con el pelo y ojos oscuros. Tenía un aire sensual, pero desprendía mal humor por todos los poros. Su mirada era dura y cuando nos miró de arriba abajo como quien mira a un mosquito pegado en el cristal, supe que nos estaba examinando. Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda, esperando aprobar.

-¡Están aquí! -gritó alguien desde dentro de la caravana. En un parpadeo había cuatro chicos gigantes peleándose entre ellos como perros rabiosos para poder ver. A pesar de su altura y sus músculos, ninguno parecía querer interponerse entre la chica -que suponía era Leah- y nosotros. Eso no me tranquilizó.

Leah nos observó atentamente en silencio durante al menos veinte segundos. Veinte segundos de mi vida en los que sudé a gota gorda. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan asustada, si ella me recordaba tanto a Rosalie. _Pero tú sabes que Rose es buena, y Leah te está lanzando una mirada de soy-una-perra._ Tres de tres en un día, mi voz interior y yo nunca habíamos coincidido tanto.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -preguntó al fin, colocando las manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja. Su voz, lejos de ser grave y hosca como pensé, era melodiosa, aunque su tono autoritario borraba cualquier rastro de simpatía que pudiese llegar a tener.

Cullen se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y me miró. Ajá, me había dejado sola. _Calzonazos. _

-Esto... -me trabé, no sabiendo cómo empezar. Decidí ir a lo seguro-. Tuvimos una bronca -aclaré, señalando a Edward con la cabeza.

Conseguí desviar la atención de Leah a mi acompañante, que sonrió con esa media sonrisa intentando deslumbrarla. El barro en su cara arruinaba el efecto.

-¿Y quién ganó? -preguntó ella, mirándonos alternativamente a los dos.

-Yo, por supuesto -contesté, rodando los ojos. Poco a poco, vi formarse una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Leah.

-¿Ves? Te dije que os llevaríais bien -me susurró Cullen con voz burlona al oído. Gruñí y le di un codazo, provocando que maldiciese y se sujetase la barriga. La sonrisa de Leah se amplió.

-Sed bienvenidos -invitó al fin, rompiendo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Habíamos pasado el examen, al parecer.

Los chicos de detrás chillaron y aullaron -sí, aullaron como lobos- antes de lanzarse contra nosotros. Se presentaron de mayor a menor: Paul, Jared, Jacob y Seth. Todos tenían la piel morena y ojos y pelo oscuros. Maldita sea, iba a tener que tatuarles sus nombres en la frente para distinguirlos.

-Yo soy Bella -me presenté-. Y este es Cullen.

-Edward -corrigió él, alzando una mano para saludar.

-Tío, te daría la mano, pero dais asquillo -Jared frunció la nariz en nuestra dirección.

-No hagáis caso a la chica, es una delicada -nos cuchicheo Paul en tono confidencial.

-¡Te oí! -rugió Jared, lanzándose contra su amigo y comenzando una especie de lucha libre no reglamentaria.

-Dios, parecen lobos hambrientos -susurró Cullen, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Os acostumbraréis -dijo Leah, encogiéndose de hombros. Supuse que no era la primera vez que veía este tipo de peleas-. Jacob, Seth, llevad su equipaje a dentro.

Ellos obedecieron. Jacob, o Jake, como dijo que le llamásemos, me guiñó un ojo mientras cogía mis cosas. Leah nos señaló dónde se encontraban las duchas y rápidamente cogí una muda de ropa limpia. _Necesitaba_ quitarme el barro de encima.

Al llegar a los baños nos separamos. Dejé que el agua se llevase toda la suciedad antes de frotar a conciencia cada rincón de mi cuerpo. No sabía cuando iba a volver a disponer de agua corriente. Luego me sequé con la toalla que Jacob me había dado y me vestí con unos shorts, mis convers negras y mi camiseta de _'I want to run away'**_ que Emily tan amablemente había lavado.

Volvía a ser la misma de siempre, y me sentí un poco más animada para ir y enfrentarme a la bestia. Pero esta vez ya no era Cullen, sino Leah. Debía hablar con él para unir fuerzas y evitar que nos comiera.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Leah no era aterradora y gruñona como pensé en un principio, sino que bajo esa fachada se encontraba una chica divertida y tan sarcástica como yo. Pude ver la mirada asustada de Cullen al llegar a la misma conclusión. Según dijo, dos Bellas eran demasiado para él.

Y luego estaban los chicos, que eran un caso aparte. Paul, a pesar de ser el mayor era el más infantil, Jared se quejaba de todo con lo que conseguía las riñas y burlas de los demás, Jacob era el divertido y agradable del grupo, que consiguió hacerme reír más en media hora que en años de mi vida, y Seth era el ingenuo al que les gustaba corromper. En conjunto, encajaban. Aunque sonase loco. Y bueno, Cullen se acopló bien al grupo como el arrogante y presuntuoso con el que todos lanzaban burlas que él devolvía con elegancia. Puede que algo bueno sacase de mi compañía, al menos ahora sabía defenderse.

Por otro lado, ahí estaba yo, convertida en una segunda Leah a la que temían pero que se acercaban más porque no mordía tanto como ella. Así que no dudé en asegurar que iba ser una semana de lo más interesante.

La tarde se pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Paramos a la hora de comer al lado de un río para poder bañarnos, ya que hacía bastante calor. Leah me prestó uno de sus bikinis, aunque me sobraba de pecho, y Cullen tuvo que atarse el bañador que Seth le prestó porque le quedaba grande. Él no era tan ancho como la manada -así había decidido llamarlos cariñosamente, porque eran como lobos. Nos tiramos al río y chapoteé tranquilamente en la orilla, dejando que fuesen los chicos los que se hicieran ahogadillas entre ellos.

-¡Algo me ha rozado el pie! -exclamó Jared de repente, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-Vamos chica, es tu imaginación -se burló Paul, riéndose. Paró de golpe y palideció notablemente-. Mierda, yo también lo noté.

Al segundo salieron todos corriendo y chillando como niñas en dirección a la caravana. No me sorprendió en absoluto que Cullen se uniese a ellos, ni que fuese el primero en meterse en su improvisado refugio.

-Hombres -mascullé, rodando los ojos. Lentamente, Leah sacó la cabeza del agua.

-¿Están dentro?

-Sí, están a salvo -sonreí, mientras ella cogía una bocanada de aire y salía del agua, sosteniendo en su mano un trozo de alga-. ¿Los oíste? -pregunté, señalando hacia las nenazas que seguían chillando dentro de la caravana sobre el Monstruo del Río Ness.

Leah y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Uhh -musitó ella, moviendo el alga en mi dirección.

-Aterrador -me reí, golpeándole en la mano para alejar esa cosa viscosa de mí. Nos reímos y decidimos que no le diríamos nada a los chicos sobre el supuesto "Monstruo".

Que sufriesen un poco.

.

.

.

Cuando cayó la noche paramos en un área de servicio para poder cocinar s'mores*** en una fogata. Hacía tiempo que no hacía eso, ya que la última vez fue junto mi padre, mi tío y mi prima en la noche de Halloween cuando tenía trece años. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero los s'mores seguían igual de ricos.

-¿Cómo nunca probaste un s'more? -preguntó Seth con asombro. Cullen se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable al ver como todos lo miraban serios.

-Es una aberración -aseguró Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Tampoco había probado un gofre hasta ayer -añadí, sonriendo inocentemente ante su mirada acusadora. Escuché jadeos y maldiciones.

-Gracias por lanzarme a los lobos, Swan -me picó él, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Debiste de haberle echado huevos antes y enfrentarte a Leah, pero me dejaste sola -le recordé con una sonrisa victoriosa, a lo que él hundió los hombros y pidió una tregua.

La aludida se rió y me miró con complicidad. Después de que dejaba caer las barreras y se relajaba, hasta podía llegar a ser agradable.

-Los chicos me tienen miedo porque puedo llegar a ser muy perra -rodó los ojos-. Sinceramente, prefiero que se meen en los pantalones a que me traten inferior por tener tetas y desangrarme durante cinco días al mes.

-Eso es asqueroso -se quejó Jared, dejando su s'more a un lado. Yo me reí, y levanté la palma para que ella chocara las cinco.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? -inquirió, después de que los chicos se quejaran de que era de feminista creerse el sexo fuerte, para ser acallados con una simple mirada de Leah.

-Dispara -solté, mordiendo un trozo de mi s'more.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú con alguien como Cullen? -preguntó, dando un trago de su cerveza.

La comida se atoró en mi boca, no siendo capaz de masticarla. _¿Qué era lo que había insinuado?_ Cullen pareció recordar que a mí no me gustaba que dijesen eso, por lo que intervino rápidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -interrumpió, lanzando miradas en mi dirección a modo de advertencia.

-Vamos, tío -se rio Jake-. ¿No lo veis?

-¿Ver el qué? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Todos nos miraron como si les estuviésemos tomando el pelo. Cullen alzó una ceja, dado que yo no podía.

-¿Qué hace una chica normal como tú con un chico rico como él? -reformuló Leah su pregunta, señalándonos con la botella de su cerveza. Ahí fue cuando caí que no debía ser yo la ofendida.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Edward, pero fue opacado por mi risa.

-Admítelo Cullen, eres un niño rico -choqué mi hombro con el suyo mientras los demás se reían. Él se giró hacia mí, la luz de la hoguera sacando destellos en su pelo color bronce.

-Yo no soy rico, ese es mi padre -apuntó.

-Pero te mueves como alguien a quién le sobra el dinero -replicó Seth, con una mueca de disculpa-. Lo siento, tío, es la verdad.

-¿En serio? -el ceño de Edward se frunció, y vi una sombra de preocupación cruzar por sus ojos.

-¡Tranquilo! -se rió Jacob, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-. Una semana con nosotros y serás un chico normal.

Todos aullaron de acuerdo, haciendo chocar sus cervezas.

-Miedo me dan -masculló Cullen bajo su aliento, haciéndome reír.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? -inquirió Leah, sonriendo cálidamente hacia sus amigos, recordándome por un instante a como Emily nos miraba a nosotros.

La manada se volvió, expectante de nuestra respuesta. Me giré hacia Cullen al mismo tiempo que él me miraba a mí. Nuestros ojos chocaron y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Como un flash, el recuerdo de nuestra primera conversación volvió a mi cabeza. Aquello parecía muy lejano y ridículo ahora.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Paul, palmeando sus rodillas con impaciencia igual que haría un niño pequeño.

-Nuestro primer encuentro fue... poco tradicional -se rió Cullen, dando un trago a su cerveza. Me uní a su risa, viendo de repente lo mucho que había cambiado. Apenas recordaba aquella sonrisa de arrogancia que antes me dirigía.

-¿Fue amor a primera vista, eh? -se burló Jacob, y los otros hicieron eco de su burla lanzándonos besos por el aire.

-En realidad, creo que le llamé pedazo de mierda -admití. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y choqué palmas con Leah que me sonreía divertida.

-En realidad, eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste -aseguró Edward, pasando una mano por su pelo y sonriéndome con picardía-. Creo que nunca tuve tanto miedo como aquella vez que te vi enfadada.

-Lo recuerdo, pensaba que ibas a mearte en los pantalones -sonreí, golpeándole ligeramente en el hombro y estallando en carcajadas.

-¡Ei! No pueden reírse, ella daba verdaderamente miedo.

-La niña Cullen tiene miedo de Bella, buuuh.

-Cullen iba a mearse en los pantalones, buuuh.

Los chicos se reían, y fue entonces cuando Edward se giró hacia mí con cara seria.

-Coge los s'mores, yo arrancaré la caravana.

* * *

><p>*La medida de tiempo es inventada. No estoy segura si desde Seattle a Spokane se tarda una semana o solamente un día, así que aviso para que no haya confusiones.<p>

**_(foto en mi perfil) _Aunque la de Bella no tiene el _'with you'_ al final.

***Un **s'more** es un postre hecho en una fogata nocturna tradicional de Estados Unidos y Canadá, que consiste en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galleta Graham.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hooooola! :D ¡Sorpresa! Actualizo solo después de una semana porque tenía este cap listo y no podía esperar para subirlo. Ahora que voy a empezar con examenes y bla, bla, bla y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir, quiero dejaron con este buen sabor de boca. Cullen y Swan vuelven al ataque ;) cada uno queriendo comerse al otro, y ahora sumado a Leah y la manada... ¡esto va a ser divertido, chicos! jajajaja<em>**

**_Graaaacias a todos/as por dejarme reviews, alertas, favs, y mil cosas más :) Sin vosotros no sería nada! Y gracias también a las lectoras fantasma (si es que las hay) ¡Espero que os guste este cap! :)_**

**Sely95: _Es, sin duda, el mejor review que una escritora pudiera recibir :) Muchas gracias, de verdad, por tus palabras. Me hacen pensar que algo bueno estoy haciendo ;) jajaja Y siguiendo tu consejo, volví a ver la canción que recomendaste y ya le tengo una escena preparada, que será de muuucha miel :) _**

**_Y bueno, me despido de todos/as con un fuerte abrazo, rezando para que comprendan y sepan esperar el cap 11, que tardará un poquito en llegar._**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**

**_PD: Siento si hay algún fallo gramatical u ortográfico, no tuve tiempo de repasar el cap. Prometo editarlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad. _**


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> -¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

** -Bowling for soup. Little Red Riding Hood- **

oOo

Dos días habían pasado desde que Cullen y yo iniciamos el viaje junto a la manada. Dos días de absoluto caos.

Paul no paraba de llamarme 'princesa' -cosa que odiaba-, y Jared y Jake se burlaban de mi torpeza, ya que una vez al intentar salir de la caravana rodé por las escaleras, tiré la mesa y acabé manchada de comida. No hubiese sido tan humillante si no se hubiesen reído de mí como hienas. Incluso Leah me abandonó esa vez. Seth era el único que no se metía conmigo, aunque no dudaba en gastarme bromas que yo devolvía después de años y años de práctica con Jasper. Era como nuestra pequeña guerra personal. Y Cullen...

Cullen era estúpido. Se reía y charlaba con la manada, hasta había conseguido entablar una especie de amistad con Leah a pesar de que ella le consideraba 'un niño rico'. Y sin embargo, yo no existía. Las únicas veces que se dirigía a mí eran para que le pasase la cerveza. _Idiota_, iba acabar lanzándole el extintor a la cabeza. En vez de eso, apretaba los dientes y hacía lo que me pedía. Siempre era mejor dejarles que bajasen la guardia antes de atacar.

Estaba dentro de la caravana, recostada en la cama que compartía con Edward. Sep, tenía que dormir con él por la noche. Leah me había prestado su libro de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', descubriendo que teníamos gustos parecidos. A pesar de que esta obra me encantaba, no podía evitar querer gritarle a Elizabeth que le pegase un buen mamporrazo a Darcy y que se espabilase. _En fin, eran otros tiempo,_ pensé. Extrañamente, no podía parar de identificarme con ella y a Darcy con... el estúpido de Cullen. _Estúpida tú, Bella, ¿en qué mierda piensas?_

De repente el grito de Leah rasgó el silencio en el que me encontraba. Salté en mi sitio y me agarré a la litera de arriba para no caer al suelo. Rápidamente salí corriendo, cogiendo el extintor de paso por si tenía que golpear o "extintorear" a alguien. _Já, y yo que creí que había perdido mi toque al inventar palabras._

-¿Qué ocurre? -chillé, saliendo de la caravana con un salto. Leah se giró hacia mí con los ojos llenos de furia. Paré mi carrera y alcé el extintor. No sé que me daba más miedo, si un grupo de violadores asesinos o Leah. Puede que tuviese que noquear a mi amiga.

-¡ELLOS! -rugió ella, señalando hacia Paul, Jared y Jacob, que parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeños-. ¡Esos estúpidos me han disparado!

Palidecí. No me gustaba la sangre, para nada. Había tenido que enfrentarme a una Rose enfadada y con un corte en el brazo. Desde entonces, repelía la sangre como la peste.

-¿Dónde? -pregunté, tragando saliva con fuerza. Si necesitaba que le hiciesen un torniquete no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. ¿Cullen no iba a estudiar medicina? ¿Dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba?

-¡Aquí! -gritó Leah, poniendo su brazo delante de mi cara. Parpadeé y tuve que ponerme bizca para ver. Lo único que distinguí fue un puntito que iba volviéndose cada vez más rojo.

Alcé las cejas.

-Ehhh, Leah, querida. _Eso_ no es un disparo -rebatí. Había tenido que presenciar como mi padre me enseñaba una herida de bala que le habían hecho en la pierna, a su modo de ver, _"para que aprendiese a alejarme de las pistolas"_. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo, en mi opinión. Si no podía ver como alguien sangraba por la nariz, _¿cómo iba a poder dispararle?_

Leah me miró de manera amenazante y agarré con más fuerza el extintor.

-Era una pistola de balines -explicó, girándose para fulminar a los tres chicos que si en este momento hubiesen sido lobos habrían tenido la cola entre las piernas. En verdad Leah era aterradora. Pero después de convivir con Rosalie durante tres años sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-Huh, chicos, saben que no deben jugar con eso -les reñí, dejando el extintor en el suelo y cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Lo sentimos, Leah! -corearon al mismo tiempo. Paul se arrodilló y comenzó a cantar _'Forgive me'_ de '_Evanescence'_. Calló cuando mi amiga alzó la pistola, y los tres chillaron como cerdos a los que iban a sacrificar, sus manos en sus partes más íntimas.

Cubrí mi boca con la mano, evitando reírme. Era digno de ver como una chica de poco más de metro sesenta, como lo era yo, pudiese hacer que tres chicos tres veces más altos y dos veces más anchos llorasen por su perdón. ¿Sexo débil? ¡Tonterías!

-Es lo justo, perras -gruñó Leah-. Dejad de ser tan maricas, no va a doleros -sonrió de forma siniestra. Para nada tranquilizadora.

-¿No puede dispararnos Princesa? -preguntó Paul, señalándome. Fruncí el ceño ante mi apodo. Puede que sí fuese buena idea que disparase yo.

-¡Sí! -asintió Jared-. Deja que dispare Bella -se giró hacia Jacob y le codeó.

-¡Por favor! -chilló él, uniéndose a sus amigos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, aliviados.

-Saben que ella ni siquiera les rozará -recriminó Leah. ¿Así que pensaban que porque era torpe no sabía manejar un arma? _Gracias, papá, por tus clases tanto peligrosas como productivas,_ pensé mentalmente.

-Leah, dame -ordené, alzando la mano en su dirección. Procuré que ninguna sonrisa se formase en mi rostro. Para eso había practicado mi cara de jugar al póquer con Jasper. Ella me miró dubitativa, pero cedió.

Me giré hacia mis ahora-no-tan-amigos. Se les veía confiados. Pensaba borrar sus esperanzas de dos balazos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -escuché la voz de Seth a mis espaldas. Me giré y le vi con Cullen, cargados ambos con bidones de agua. Así que era por eso que no estaban jugando a la guerra de balines con los otros chicos.

-Disparamos a Leah sin querer, así que ahora va a ser Bella quién nos dispare de vuelta -explicó Paul, riéndose y dando palmaditas en la espalda de Jared.

Ahora fue el turno de Cullen de reír.

-Chicos, debo advertirles -sonrió él, dirigiendo por primera vez en días su mirada hacia mí. La diversión bailaba en sus ojos, y me descubrí a mí misma queriendo sonreírle de vuelta, pero me contuve-. Bella es hija de un Jefe de Policía.

Tras su declaración hubo un silencio sepulcral, roto instantáneamente por la risa malvada de Leha.

-¡Jódanse, perras! -chilló, enseñándoles el dedo medio a sus amigos, que habían palidecido y parecían sudar la gota gorda. Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír de forma siniestra.

-¡Sabe disparar!

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Corred!

Los gritos de Jared y Jacob se mezclaron con los chillidos de niña pequeña de Paul, y los tres salieron corriendo como los cobardes que eran. Mierda, sabían que yo no podía acelerar el paso más de lo estrictamente necesario sin besar el suelo.

Ignorando a mi sentido común salí detrás de ellos. _¡Pam!_ Paul gritó y cayó al suelo, agarrando su culo con una mueca de dolor. _¡Pam, pam!_ Jared fue el segundo en reunirse con su amigo en la madre tierra cuando le di dos balazos en las piernas. _¡Pam! _Jacob no se libró tampoco, llevó una mano a su espalda y se tiró teatralmente, rodando por el suelo.

-¡Yay, Bella! -se rió Leah, alcanzándome y abrazándome por detrás-. ¡Eres la mejor!

Llevé la pistola a mi boca y soplé.

-Siempre a su servicio, señorita.

.

.

.

Después de esa experiencia todos habíamos aprendido algo. Los chicos, a que no debían meterse conmigo pues había requisado su pistola y no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba escondida. Leah parecía tenerme un nuevo respeto. Y yo... bueno, yo había reforzado mi teoría de que Cullen sufría de bipolaridad, porque después de haber disparado a Jake había vuelto milagrosamente a su anterior forma de tratarme, bromeando conmigo y sonriéndome de manera torcida.

No entendía a Edward. Y luego éramos las mujeres las complicadas.

Bufé y seguí tomando el sol a la orilla del río. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el agua que corría libremente ya que íbamos a cruzar las montañas y a dejar atrás el estado de Washington. Acomodé mis gafas de sol y cerré los ojos. Ahora mismo tendría que estar lavando los platos de la comida, pero Paul, Jared y Jake estaban castigados haciendo las tareas domésticas, por lo que tenía el rato libre. Leah y Seth limpiaban las ruedas de la caravana, aunque por las risas que escuchaba parecía que se limpiaban entre ellos. Suspiré, no estaba de humor para una guerra de agua.

Distinguí una sombra que tapaba el sol a través de mis párpados. Abrí los ojos y no tardé ni dos segundos en distinguirla.

-Cullen -exclamé, sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Creía que estaba ayudando a los chicos con los platos, ya que parecía que nunca antes habían cogido un estropajo.

-Quería hablar contigo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Me incorporé y esperé a que él se sentase a mi lado. Quité mis gafas de sol y le miré interrogante.

Edward se rascó la nuca, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó de repente, cogiendo el libro que había dejado en el suelo.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio -respondí, observando atentamente como lo abría y miraba la portada. Sabía que no había venido a hablar sobre literatura, ¿entonces de qué?

-Un buen libro -asintió él.

-¿Lo has leído? -pregunté, no pudiendo evitar que la sorpresa fluyese en mi voz. Cullen me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante y se rió. Bien, ahora mismo me recordaba al Edward Cullen que conocí en la sala de música. Rodé los ojos, lista para golpearle si fuera necesario.

-Ajá -respondió, volviendo a dejar el libro en su sitio-. ¿Qué tal estás? -inquirió después de unos segundos.

-Bien.

Pareció esperar a que dijese algo más, pero no tenía nada que más que añadir. Ni tampoco iba a preguntarle a él.

-¿El viaje resulta ser tal y como esperabas? -siguió Cullen, sin inmutarse por mi falta de respuesta. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, no queriendo decirle que estaba resultando mucho mejor, aunque su compañía me confundía y frustraba, a partes iguales. Así que me limité a ir a lo seguro.

-Sep -contesté, alargando la "p"-. ¿Resulta tal y como lo imaginabas para ti, Cullen? -no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad de preguntarle.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Mucho mejor.

Bien, parecía que íbamos en la misma onda de pensamientos. Quise evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero al final cedí. Cuando sus ojos brillaban le hacían parecer un chico normal, ni bipolar, engreído, estúpido, confuso... sólo un chico. Me reí al ver como el viento revolvía su cabello ya despeinado, y alcé una mano para arreglar su pequeño desastre. Cullen cerró los ojos y juraría que le escuché ronronear cuando pasé mis dedos por sus hebras color cobrizo.

Por un segundo, sólo fuimos Edward y Bella. Por un segundo.

-¿Sabes?, eres un asno -comenté con mi gran bocota. Tenía que aprender a controlarla, porque sólo me traía problemas. Edward me miró confundido, y me apresuré a continuar sin pensar en las consecuencias-. Primero me sonríes, luego ya no existo para ti, después te ríes conmigo y cuando parece que todo va bien, me odias. Y ahora vienes a hablar conmigo.

Cullen se alejó de mi toque, dejándome con la mano en el aire y totalmente desconcertada. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-No te odio -susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos como si mi confesión fuese lo más absurdo del mundo-. ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Bueno, tienes que admitir que sufres de grave bipolaridad -resoplé-. Tus cambios de humor son como latigazos.

-Yo no sufro de bipolaridad, Swan -gruñó él, entrecerrando los ojos. Debía parar, pero no pude.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamé, rodando los ojos-. ¡Por favor, Cullen! Ni siquiera sé qué hago mal para que te enfades conmigo. Sería un detalle si la próxima vez me avisases para saber por qué mierda tengo que discutir contigo.

-¡Pues te aviso ahora, Swan! ¡Lo estás jodiendo! -masculló, su voz destilando ira contenida.

-¡No he dicho nada! -chillé, estupefacta-. Eres tú el que se enfada por nada.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó él.

-¿Ah no? ¡Entonces dime por qué mierdas llevas dos días ignorándome! -grité de vuelta. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el cual pasé a ser invisible para él. Jake me abrazó por detrás y me susurró al oído que Cullen usaba boxer slip, en vez de simplemente boxers, lo cual me hizo sonrojar y reír al mismo tiempo. Desde ese momento, ni una sola mirada por su parte.

Edward enrojeció, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza, y me dirigió la misma mirada fría que me había dedicado al salir del baño en casa de Emily.

-No es de tu incumbencia -soltó, apretando la mandíbula. Aquello fue demasiado para mí, ¿qué no era de mi incumbencia? ¡Si se enfadaba conmigo me incumbía a mí también! _Estúpido._

Cogí lo primero que tuve a mano, que resultó ser el libro de Leah, y comencé a pegarle con él en el brazo. Fuerte. Cullen se levantó de un salto, alejándose de mí. Resistí la tentación de tirárselo a la cara, porque sino después tendría que levantarme a recogerlo.

-¡Estás chalada, Swan! -fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse mascullando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Inflé mis mejillas y me puse con brusquedad las gafas de sol. _Asno, y más que asno,_ pensé, volviendo a tumbarme en la hierba y aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas. No iba a llorar por su culpa.

Intenté calmar mi respiración, por lo que comencé a hacer los ejercicios que mi profesor de yoga me enseñó cuando a Rose se le dio por hacer algún deporte. _Inspirar, espirar... Inspirar, espirar... Cullen es un asno, Cullen es un estúpido..._ Lo perdí. Hice una mueca y volví a incorporarme, dispuesta a encerrarme dentro de la caravana y a no salir en lo que quedaba de viaje, cuando le vi a unos cinco pasos de mí.

Resoplé, divertida al ver como parecía asustado de venir a mi lado.

-Puedes acercarte, Jacob, no muerdo -sonreí, en un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad. Por suerte no podía verme los ojos, tapados por las gafas.

Jake se acercó finalmente, sentándose a mi lado. Esperé ver la clásica compasión que todos sentían cuando me ponía a chillarle a Cullen. Incluso Leah me miraba así al ver a Edward ignorarme y sentir mi furia contra él. Pero Jacob no. Él me sonrió con lo que parecía ser... comprensión.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó bajito. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacer un puchero y dejarme consolar en los brazos de mi nuevo amigo. Bella 'Imparable' Swan no necesitaba ser consolada.

-Nada que declarar -respondí, recogiendo mi pelo detrás de la oreja. No esperaba que Jacob hubiese visto la película, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando rodó los ojos, no entendiendo mi chiste.

-Claaaaro, no acabas de tener una bronca monumental con Edward, ¿verdad? -preguntó, alzando una ceja en mi dirección. _Caca_, eso me recordaba a otra persona en la que no quería pensar en este momento.

-Nop -mentí. Jake frunció el ceño y me obligó a girarme en su dirección. Resoplé, pero no luché contra él, ni siquiera cuando me sacó las gafas.

Nunca sabré lo que vio en mi cara para que en la suya, por fin, se dibujase una mueca de la tan usual compasión.

-El amor apesta, ¿huh? -sonrió con amargura. Yo me reí sin humor. Vaya par estábamos echos.

-Por favor, Jake. A mi _no_ me gusta Cullen -recalqué el 'no' para que le quedase grabado. Él resopló como segundos antes había hecho yo.

-Sí, claro -replicó con sarcasmo-. ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay nada entre vosotros?

-Nada de nada -afirmé.

-En tal caso, si no sientes nada por Edward tal y como predicas... ¿Por qué no le dejas? -preguntó él, cogiéndome con la guardia baja. ¿Por qué? Miles de veces me había hecho esa pregunta, y seguía sin encontrar una buena respuesta.

No contesté. Cerré la boca y le miré de manera acusadora. Me había hecho una encerrona.

-_No me gusta Cullen_ -mascullé con los dientes apretados.

-Vale, pongamos que eso es cierto por un momento... -insistió Jacob. No podía dejarlo estar.

-Es cierto -interrumpí, pero me ignoró.

-... ¿En serio no ves por qué se comporta de esa manera contigo? -preguntó. Dio con el dedo en la llaga. Me quedé quieta, deseando por partes iguales interrogarle sobre eso y pegarle por seguir con el asunto.

-No -dije al fin, cruzándome de brazos-. Y no me interesa -mentí-. De todos modos, ¿desde cuando eres un experto en temas amorosos, Jake?

Por el rostro de Jacob cruzó una expresión de dolor y vi como sus hombros caían hacia abajo.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien? -indagué, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando él asintió-. No soy yo, ¿verdad? -Ya había pasado por eso una vez, y no me sentía nada cómoda cuando el que creía un amigo me decía que yo le gustaba. Nunca más volví a hablar con Tom. Y de verdad, de verdad, apreciaba a Jacob.

-Tú, no -susurró él.

-Pero si yo no soy, la única chica que conozco es... -callé al darme cuenta. Jake me miró con ojos llorosos y palmeó mi mejilla con una triste sonrisa-. Por favor, dime que no es Seth, sólo tiene dieciséis -intenté bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Pareció funcionar, y Jacob se rió.

-No, no es Seth -me tranquilizó.

-Aw, que pena, forman una linda pareja -me burlé, golpeándole en el hombro.

-Tú y Cullen también.

-Touché, querido.

Nos reímos durante largo rato, rodando por el suelo y aguantando nuestras barrigas. Por eso adoraba a Jake, en cuestiones de humor éramos exactamente iguales.

-Deberías hablar con ella -le aconsejé cuando logramos calmarnos. Nos encontrábamos cinco metros a la derecha de nuestra posición inicial, y mientras que yo intentaba que Jacob me mirara él se dedicaba a arrancar la hierba y tirármela a la cara.

-No funcionará -replicó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. Rodé los ojos. _Hombres,_ suspiré mentalmente.

-¿Sabes si ella siente lo mismo? -pregunté.

-Vamos, Bella -me dijo Jake, despegando por fin la mirada del suelo y alzando los brazos en el aire-. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años y siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero sé que sólo me ve como un amigo -refunfuñó, volviendo a su ardua tarea de arrancar hierba. Como si la madre naturaleza fuese la culpable.

-Hablaré con ella -dictaminé, empezando a levartarme.

-¡No!

-Entonces tienes que hablar _tú_ con ella -le pinché en la barriga.

-Estamos hablando de Leah, Bella. Ella me mandará a la mierda -Jake hizo una mueca, imaginando la escena.

-Habla con ella, sólo entonces saldrás de dudas -insistí. Él me miró mal.

-Eres una pésima consejera.

-Calla, chucho.

Jacob soltó una gran carcajada antes de mirarme con grandes ojos oscuros.

-Gracias -musitó suavemente.

Sonreí, alegre de que mi amigo confiase tanto en mí para contarme sus penas de amor. Me incliné y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-De nada.

Repetiré: para que luego digan que somos las mujeres las complicadas.

.

.

.

La tarde pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Leah y yo fuimos a una pequeña aldea que había cerca para coger suministros. Mayoritariamente chocolate. Le pregunté discretamente por Jacob cuando mirábamos qué tipo de queso coger. Ella farfulló, me miró mal, se ruborizó y me mandó a la mierda. En ese orden. Me reí bajito y comprobé con satisfacción como los ojos de mi amiga brillaban al pensar en Jake, aunque fuese de una manera tan sutil que tenías que esforzarte para verlo. No sabía cómo, pero antes de que terminara el viaje pensaba abrirles los ojos para que estuviesen junto de una buena vez.

Al volver al improvisado campamento que habíamos hecho a un lado de la carretera ya era de noche, y los chicos habían encendido una hoguera poniendo sillas de playa alrededor. No estaba tan mal como en un principio pensé. Paul tuvo la genial idea de cocinar unas salchichas en el fuego y logramos comer unos perritos calientes no muy chamuscados. Nos reímos y charlamos, y yo di gracias en mi fuero interno por aceptar la oferta de Sam y haber conocido a la manada. Les echaría muchísimo de menos cuando nos separásemos.

Suspiré y di un mordisco a mi perrito. El ketchup rebasó mis labios y se escurrió por mi mentón. Comencé a aletear en busca de una servilleta mientras Paul se reía de mí. Al final Seth se apiadó y me dejó un trapo con el cual limpiarme. En venganza, lancé el plato de plástico a la cara de Paul, manchándole. _¡Cincuenta puntos! _Choqué palmas con Leah y di un trago de mi cerveza. Sentía como el poco alcohol que había en mi organismo me subía a la cabeza. Aunque por suerte no era nada comparado con las borracheras que Rosalie, Jasper y yo sufrimos.

Jacob, sentado a mi lado, se inclinó hacia mí y me ofreció el trozo que quedaba de su comida. El ambiente era relajado, solamente con la luz de la hoguera y la música de fondo, todos bebiendo y escuchando a Jared contar como tuvo que salir en calzoncillos de una tienda de ropa porque una mujer chilló que era un depravado. Sonreí a mi amigo y acepté gustosa. Mi estómago no tenía fondo.

-Gracias -farfullé con la boca llena. Jacob no era como el señor finolis, a él no le importaba hablarme cuando estaba masticando.

-¿Sabes? Es muy divertido -comentó mi amigo, riéndose entre dientes. Alcé las dos cejas en una pregunta silenciosa, y vi como sonreía de forma calculadora. Se agachó para susurrarme al oído-. La manera con la que Cullen me fulmina con la mirada cada vez que hablo contigo.

Bufé, consiguiendo que varias migas de pan saliesen de mi boca, y golpeé a Jake en el hombro. Él se rió con más fuerza y masculló algo parecido a: _Testadura_. Tragué con fuerza e ignoré su último comentario.

-¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo? -me quejé, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección-. Por como lo pintas, es como si _él_ estuviera celoso. Y eso no es posible -puntualicé-, porque eso significaría que yo le gusto. Y ya ha dejado claro varias veces que yo no soy de su agrado -refunfuñé, llevando la cerveza a mis labios.

Jacob la agarró antes de conseguir mi objetivo y la puso lejos. No pude evitar hacer un puchero, pero no surtió efecto. _Caca de vaca._ Por suerte, todos seguían atentos a la historia de Jared y nadie se fijó.

-No estoy pintando nada, Bella -rebatió Jake, guiñándome un ojo y agarrando mi mejilla para pellizcarla-. Estoy afirmando que _él, está, celoso_.

Me crucé de brazos, resistiendo la tentación de girarme y comprobar si Edward estaba mirando en nuestra dirección y asesinando con la mirada a Jacob tal y como él decía. En cambio, luché por recuperar mi cerveza. Fallé estrepitosamente.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? -preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

-Claro, Jake -mascullé-. Pero estoy completamente segura de que estás equivocado -añadí, pinchando en la barriga a mi amigo. Su sonrisa se amplió, y supe que no estaba pensando en nada bueno.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó de repente, cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mí con brusquedad hasta que me puso de pie.

-¿Qué mier-? -el aire se atoró en mi garganta cuando Jacob me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo-. ¡Para, Jake! -chillé, cerrando los ojos e intentando no marearme. Después de darle un manotazo conseguí que me dejara en el suelo. Nunca antes había extrañado tanto estar con dos pies en la tierra.

-¡Vamos, chicas bonitas! -gritó Jacob a Paul, Jared y Seth, guiñándoles un ojo como si de un chiste privado se tratara, riéndose. Nada de esto me daba buenas vibraciones-. ¡Enseñémosle a Bella como es de verdad la manada!

Los chicos chillaron y se rieron, mientras Leah corría hacia el radio caset. Traidora. No reconocí la canción, pero era perfecta para ellos. Empezaba con un largo aullido que ellos corearon. Y de repente me vi envuelta en cuatro grandes cuerpos que giraban y me giraban dando vueltas y más vueltas.

-_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? , Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood _-escuché la voz de Jacob resonar entre los árboles. Tuve que darle crédito, la letra no hubiese sido tan graciosa si yo no llevase puesto una sudadera que él me había dejado porque tenía frío. Una sudadera roja.

-_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good. You're everything a big bad wolf would want_ -cantaron todos juntos. Sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, siempre respetuosos-. _Listen to me._

Aullaron de nuevo y no pude evitar reírme. No sé si fue la cerveza, la música o estos cuatro chicos medio locos que comencé a moverme con ellos. Me acercaba a Seth o a Jared y movía mis caderas junto con ellos. Giré hasta Paul y me levantó en el aire. Reí, me puse la capucha y me acerqué a Jake mientras este seguía cantando.

-_Little Red Ridin' Hood, I don't think even big girls should, Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone -_aullaron de nuevo- _What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad _-Jake me agarró por el mentón y alzó mi cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos-._ So, just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a way. _

Entonces se agachó y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, para luego cogerme de la cintura y lanzarme dando giros hacia Paul.

-_What full lips you have, They're sure to lure someone bad, So, untill you get to grandma's place, I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe _-cantó mi infantil amigo, moviendo las cejas y las caderas de una manera que seguro pretendía ser seductora. Sonreí con dulzura y seguí su ritmo, antes de que las manos de Jared me cogieran por la cintura y me llevaran junto a él.

-_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, Till I'm sure that you've been shown, That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone _-reí cuando, pegada mi espalda a su pecho, vi como Jake, Seth y Paul imitaban a una linda oveja, para después aullar como lobos.

Ahora fue el turno de Seth de cogerme por la cintura y bailar conmigo.

-_Little Red Ridin' Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't_ -Seth se inclinó y me mordió en el cuello. Salté, riéndome, y me puse en el medio moviendo las caderas. Todavía con la capucha puesta, aullé junto a mis amigos antes de alzar los brazos y bajar suavemente, tal y como Rose me había enseñado, hasta ponerme de cuchillas.

-_What a big heart I have, The better to love you with, Little Red Ridin' Hood, Even bad wolves can be good _-subí de nuevo, ignorando los silbidos que Paul y Jared me lanzaron. Con una sonrisa, me dirigí hacia Jacob mordiéndome el labio-. _I'll try to be satisfied, Just to walk close by your side, Maybe you'll see things my way, Before we get to grandma's place. _

Mi amigo me cogió por la cintura y juntos movimos las caderas.

-_Little Red Ridin' Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big bad wolf could want _-cantó Jake, sonriéndome con picardía.

Al final, aullaron todos. Su aullido fue largo y sonoro, terminado con risas. Me uní a ellos, aún sujeta por Jacob.

-Oh sí, Bella, somos grandes lobos malos -bromeó Paul, moviendo las caderas y guiñándome un ojo.

-Rectifico, gran lobo -sonreí, mirando su entrepierna para que captasen el chiste. Seth y Jared aullaron de risa, mientras que Paul se lamió los labios poniendo cara de bien follado en mi dirección-. Puedes ser todo lo grande que quieras, pero yo soy la Caperucita mala -me mordí el labio, lanzándole una mirada significativa e intentando que la risa no se filtrase en mi voz.

-Mala Caperucita, ven aquí y demuéstramelo -bromeó Paul, aún intentando sonar obsceno. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, esta Caperucita no quiere lobos, sino leones -me burlé, riéndome cuando los chicos comenzaron con sus quejas y bromeaban acerca de lo malos que podían ser, sólo para que yo fuese con ellos.

En ese punto fue en el que empezaron con su lucha-no-reglamentario por ver quién se quedaba conmigo. Mis amigos eran tan infantiles como tontos. Escuché como bromeaban lanzándose pequeños golpes bajos y Paul proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que me amaba y deseaba.

Carcajeándome sin parar, sentí que Jacob me daba la vuelta entre sus brazos y me abrazaba.

-Fíjate en Edward -susurró en mi oreja. Miré por encima de su hombro. Leah y Cullen permanecían sentados, en la otra punta de la hoguera. Mi amiga se reía, observando la lucha entre los chicos. Pero Cullen...

Él tenía la vista clavada en la espalda de Jacob, con los ojos negros de ira. Sus puños estaban apretados encima de sus rodillas, y las aletas de su nariz exageradamente abiertas. No estaba encabronado. Estaba furioso.

Y entonces su mirada cambió de Jake a una servidora. No tardé en reconocer aquella frialdad, tan característica de él cuando estaba enfadado, tan infranqueable como un muro. Pero por encima de todo eso, distinguí el dolor en sus ojos. Y eso me sentó como un balde de agua fría.

Cullen estaba celoso. Edward Cullen estaba celoso de Jacob porque yo le gustaba. Yo le gustaba a Edward Cullen.

Aún entre los brazos de mi amigo, sentí como entraba en shock, mi mirada clavada en la suya. Entonces se levantó y entró en la caravana.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Leah, en vez de con Edward.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hooola! :) Sí, sé que dije que tardaría un poco más, pero no pude evitarlo. En época de exámenes mi inspiración viene a molestar, así que ya tengo incluso el cap 12 listo, por lo que el fin de semana que viene habrá también cap nuevo asegurado. Espero que este os guste ;) Es un poco corto, lleno de peleas y momentos 'ajá'. Sólo faltan dos caps para que la manada se separe de Bella y Edward... ¡asi que a disfrutar de sus tonterías! jajaja <strong>_

**_Gracias a todas por los reviews, alertas y favs :) Nunca me olvido de vosotras chicas, que me dan ánimos para seguir adelante. _**

**Un favor: ¿Podrían dejar un review aunque sólo sea con un 'Te leo', para saber yo cuantas personas me leen regularmente? Estaría muy agradecida. :) ¡Gracias por adelantado!**

**Sely95: _Jajaja, siento mucho que te cayeras :) pero me alegra saber que te emocionaste con el nuevo cap ^^ Y por supuesto que escuché tus recomendaciones! En el próximo cap la canción será la de James Morrison :) Gracias por dejar la de Simple Plan, intentaré buscarle un hueco para ponerla. Y gracias de corazón por tu review, ¡sin duda me animaste a mí también el día! :) jajaj Besos!__  
><em>**

**_En fin, me despido sólo hasta la semana que viene, esta vez ;) Ahora que la historia está empezando a despegar en mi mente habrá más capitulos (o eso espero) siempre y cuando los exámenes no me coman (miedo). _**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC. _**


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> -¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. <strong>

**-James Morrison. You make it real-**

oOo

Estaba mortificada. No podía mirar a Cullen a los ojos. Tampoco es como si él me estuviese mirando precisamente; él me evitaba a toda costa, como si fuese la peste. Cada vez que me acercaba al grupo él se iba, cuando yo me alejaba volvía. Podía ver como la manada nos miraba preocupados, preguntándose si arreglaríamos cualquiera que fuese nuestra disputa. Pero esta vez parecía no poder arreglarse. Porque Edward era jodidamente estúpido y yo estaba estúpidamente avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada? Sep, aunque eso fuese ridículo.

No entendía muy bien las razones detrás de mi comportamiento. Mis mejillas enrojecían cada vez que Cullen se acercaba y sentía mis manos sudar. Demonios, nunca antes me había pasado esto con ningún chico. Se suponía que era Bella 'Imparable' Swan, no una niña llorica que se escondía detrás de la falda de su madre. Mierda, extrañaba a mi mamá.

Me encontraba perdida. Jacob no paraba de lanzarme miradas sugestivas como si conociera el secreto de la Coca-cola y yo no. Leah me preguntaba si Edward estaba enfadado porque me gustaba Jake, lo cual parecía encabronarla conmigo sin que quisiese admitir que le gustaba nuestro amigo. Paul y Jared se reían de mis sonrojos y me tiraban patatas a la cara cada vez que podían. Y en fin, Seth había mojado toda mi ropa interior en una cruel venganza cuando rompí "accidentalmente" su cómic favorito. Ahora tenía que andar sin bragas hasta que secara.

Suspiré. Sólo había una persona en todo el mundo a la que podía acudir, pero se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Bueno, para algo tendría que servir la tecnología, ¿no?

Me acerqué caminando sola al pueblo más cercano, a unos cuatro kilómetros. Eso me daba tiempo para pensar... lo cual no era nada bueno. Así que le cogí "prestado" el iPod a Cullen. Esperaba que esta vez no me chillase. Llegué al ciber después de una hora y media -sí, acabé perdida a pesar de las indicaciones de Leah-, y pagué por quince minutos. Nada más sentarme en el ordenador abrí mi correo.

Gemí despavorida. Tenía cincuenta y tres e-mails. Doce de mi madre, cinco de Jasper, uno de mi padre... y los treinta y cinco restantes eran de Rosalie. Ella iba a matarme.

Primero fui a lo seguro y abrí el de mi padre. Como suponía, me regañó por escaparme con Cullen ya que su padre había armado un gran alboroto tras su marcha. Ya había visto al Bugs Bunny deforme, y me decía que tenía un cubo y un estropajo en mi puerta, listos para que yo limpiara el dibujo a mi vuelta. Le respondí tranquilizándole; lo limpiaría nada más llegar. Y lo de Cullen, _que le jodan a Cullen._

Jasper parecía ligeramente preocupado en sus correos. Insistía en mi spray-pimienta, lo que me hacía recordar mi sueño, lo que inevitablemente me recordaba a Edward. Respondí con dos líneas relatándole lo mucho que le echaba de menos y lo poco que me acercaba yo a Cullen. Eso le tranquilizaría.

Mi madre era otro cantar. No sabía si se había olvidado de apagar las mayúsculas o es que quería gritarme. Me alegraba de haber dejado el móvil en casa o en este momento probablemente estaría sorda. Tuve que extenderme más en su respuesta porque sabía que con dos líneas no bastaría. Pero ahora venía lo peor: contestar a Rosalie.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo mi querida amiga conocía tantas malas palabras. Es decir, ¿había buscado en el diccionario? Probablemente. Rose era de esas que no le importaba tomarse las molestias de pasarse toda una tarde buscando insultos en un gran libro con tal de mostrar su desagrado por algo. Muchas de las palabras ni siquiera sabía que existían. Las apunté en la mano para poder insultar a Cullen en un futuro con mucha más variedad.

Tomé una larga respiración, flexioné los dedos y comencé a escribir.

_Hey, Rosie, cariño, luz de mi vida, ¿qué tal vas?_

_Ahora mismo me imagino que o estarás insultándome o chillando de emoción al ver mi e-mail. Me decantaré por lo segundo y espero que no tenga que perder el tiempo escribiéndote cuando borrarás mi correo. Mentira, sé que estás demasiado curiosa como para no leerlo, cotilla. _

_Primerísimo de todo, yo no me he liado con Cullen. ¿Qué manía tenéis todos de pensar eso? Primero la señora de la estación, luego el recepcionista y luego toda la puñetera ciudad. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Me preguntarán que para cuándo la boda? ¡Que les jodan! Cullen es un estúpido, un arrogante, un bipolar, un pedazo de mierda de vaca... ¡y todos los insultos que tú antes me dirigiste!_

_Siento haber descargado mi furia contra un ordenador. Las teclas se están rompiendo, y esto sería mucho más sencillo si tú estuvieras enfrente de mí apoyándome, insultando a E.C e insistiendo en que beba una botella de vodka. Echo de menos beber. He perdido la costumbre viviendo con Charlie. En serio, necesito desesperadamente estar contigo y con Jaz. Os echo jodidamente de menos. Quiero chocolate, helado, una peli con tíos desnudos y el whisky de tu padre. Sé que eso sólo lo hacemos en casos de emergencia, pero estoy desconcertada, confundida y me encuentro muy sola. _

_Bueno, estoy con la manada (te explicaré detalladamente después, no estoy de humor para entrar en detalles), pero no es lo mismo. Leah me apoya y es una buena amiga; pero no es mi Rose. Ella no me comprende como tú. _

_Oh, dios, estoy cayendo en una depresión. Me he vuelto una blanda. Me despido antes de que me eche a llorar en medio de un ciber o vuelva a mi enfado inicial._

_Te quiere (y a Jaz también),_

_B. _

Dudé antes de enviar el e-mail. ¿Alertaría demasiado a Rosalie como para que moviese cielo y tierra para buscarme? Sep, sin duda se preocuparía. Suspiré de nuevo y le di click a 'Enviar'. De todas maneras, ya no había marcha atrás.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sesión cuando en mi bandeja de entrada apareció un nuevo correo. Sorprendida, lo abrí.

_¿Sigues ahí? Conéctate al msn, R. _

O mi amiga leía a velocidad supersónica o se había pasado días enteros enfrente del ordenador esperando por mi respuesta. Las dos opciones podrían ser válidas. Abrí el botón del _messenger_ y esperé pacientemente a que cargara después de meter mi e-mail y contraseña. Iba más lento que de costumbre. Me recordé que esto no era Phoenix.

-¿Qué mierda? -chillé, recibiendo miradas furiosas del encargado y otros clientes. No me importó. _¿Quién demonios había cambiado mi nick?_ Sólo un nombre se me venía a la cabeza.

_**BellyBellsLovesJustinBieber:**__¿Te molestaría mucho si pasaras a ser hija única?_

**RoseAttacks: **_En absoluto, Jasper es un marica. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?_

_**BellyBellsLovesJustinBieber:** Me cambió el nick, el muy capullo. _

**RoseAttacks:**_ Sep, se lo merece. Por cierto, hola Rosalie, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Y tú qué tal, Bella? ¡Bien, follando con Cullen! ¿Y tú?_

_**BellyBellsLovesJustinBieber:** Haha, ni puta gracia. No me follo a Cullen._

**RoseAttacks:**_ Espera, miro tu correo y recibes el veredicto._

Tamborileé los dedos contra la madera de la mesa mientras esperaba. Mordí mi labio más fuerte de lo normal. Sabía, por experiencias pasadas, que nada bueno salía de hablar con Rosalie por _messenger_. Podía manejar su enfado cara a cara dándole un abrazo. Vía Internet, ella me degollaría, virtualmente.

**RoseAttacks:**_ ¿Estás de coña? ¿Qué hizo el míster capullo seductor? ¿Necesitas que le aplaste las pelotas? Llamaré a Jasper, dime dónde estáis e iremos corriendo._

Suspiré de alivio. Esa era mi amiga. Ella mataría a Cullen sin dudarlo si alguna vez me lastimaba. Sólo que no me había hecho daño, más bien al revés. Genial, ahora me sentía como una mierda.

_**BellyBellsLovesJustinBieber:** Él no ha hecho nada, soy yo._

**RoseAttacks:**_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

Bufé, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Cambié el nombre de mi nick y procuré resumir en una frase todo lo que Cullen provocaba en mí.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:**__Él es un puto hombre confuso, bipolar y extremadamente irritante. _

Bien, eso se acercaba bastante a la idea que tenía de él.

**RoseAttacks:**_ ¿Pero está caliente, no?_

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Siempre pensando con el clítoris, ¿huh? La cuestión es que..._

Me quedé ahí, temiendo continuar. Podía ver cómo Rosalie escribía algo y luego lo borraba. Admiraba el autocontrol de mi amiga para no atacarme con preguntas y darme mi espacio para continuar la frase anterior. No sabía si podía. Suspiré hondo.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Creo que yo le gusto a Cullen. _

Solté la bomba. Rose no me defraudó.

**RoseAttacks:**_ JODIDA PERRA. Lo sabía, ¿te lo follaste ya?_

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** ¡NO!_

**RoseAttacks:**_ ¿Y a qué esperas?_

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy**_**:**_ No me gusta Cullen._

**RoseAttacks:**_ Seguro._

Podía intuir como el sarcasmo desbordaba en la única palabra que mi amiga había escrito.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Es sólo que me confunde. Él parece odiarme, y un segundo después es amable conmigo._

**RoseAttacks:**_ Los hombres son complicados._

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Lo sé. Es jodidamente desesperante. Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

De nuevo, la Bella llorona salía a la superficie. Por favor, solamente rezaba para que las lágrimas no desbordasen mis ojos.

**RoseAttacks:**_ Yo también te echo de menos, Hells Bells. Ven por Jacksonville, ¿eh?_

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Sin duda, ¡no me lo perdería por nada del mundo!_

**RoseAttacks:**_ Pasemos a la importante. Responde a mi pregunta... ¿tú qué sientes por E.C?_

Había esperado cualquier otra pregunta. Ya tenía preparada la respuesta de _'A mí no me gusta Cullen'_, la había dicho tantas veces estes últimos días que casi era una rutina para mí contestar eso cada vez que me preguntaban por Edward. Pero nunca antes nadie me había preguntado por mis sentimientos hacia él.

Por eso echaba de menos hablar con Rosalie, aunque hiciera que yo misma me escupiera a la cara.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** No lo sé. _

Eso parecía ser insuficiente.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Realmente a veces no sé si quiero pegarle o besarle. _

Bien, ahora la había jodido. No era precisamente eso lo que quería decir.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** Rectifico, no sé si quiero matarlo o follar con él._

Me estaba hundiendo en mi propia mierda.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA CULLEN!_

Por lo menos me había defendido, aunque fuese una defensa pobre contra alguien como Rosalie.

**RoseAttacks:**_ Bella, Bella, Bella... eres tan transparente algunas veces pero tú llegas a ser tan ciega._

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** ¿Qué carajo significa eso?_

**RoseAttacks:**_ ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?_

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** No, tú sabes todas mis historias amorosas._

Todos mis desastres, por así decirlo. Nunca estuve enamorada de nadie. No sentía esas mariposas en el estómago, como dicen en los libros o en las películas. Nunca me habían brillado los ojos o había estado pensando en mi enamorado durante todo el día. Había tenido chicos con los que verdaderamente había estado pillada, pero lo había superado después de una ronda de helado.

**RoseAttacks:**_ Yo tampoco, pero mi madre sí._

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:**__¿De tu padre, no?_

**RoseAttacks:**_ No._

Aquella única respuesta me dejó congelada. Los señores Hale eran amables, cariñosos, aunque casi nunca tuviesen tiempo para estar con sus hijos debido a sus carreras profesionales. Pero nunca había pensado que no se querían entre ellos.

**RoseAttacks:**_ El caso es que ella me explicó perfectamente cómo se sabe que estás enamorada._

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** ¿Cómo?_

**RoseAttacks:**_ Porque entiendes las canciones. _

Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero lo acepté. Me pregunté de quién se habría enamorado la señora Hale. Me pregunté desde cuándo Rosalie lo sabía y por qué nunca me lo había contado. Me pregunté si alguna vez podría entender a '_Adele'_ cuando cantaba.

Me pregunté muchas cosas delante de aquella pequeña pantalla de ordenador. La única respuesta que se me ocurrió fue la de mi mecanismo de defensa cuando algo me incomodaba; cambiar de tema.

_**BellyBellsHatesJazJazzy:** ¿Y qué tal con Adam?_

.

.

.

Algo había cambiado cuando volví al campamento base. Lo supe porque nada más aparecer por la esquina de la caravana los chicos saltaron de su sitio en el corrillo que tenían hecho y miraron hacia los lados con caras de culpabilidad. Cullen estaba entre ellos, y por increíble que pudiese parecer, volvía a mirarme.

_Sólo Satanás podía llegar a entender a este chico_, pensé, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos, esperando que con 'la mirada' confesasen su crimen.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -demandé. Ninguno parecía capaz de mirarme a los ojos-. ¡Leah! -llamé a mi amiga, rezando para que no me abandonase de esta vez.

La vi salir de dentro de la caravana, y por su expresión supe que no estaba metida en el asunto. Bueno, si no la tenía de enemiga la tendría de aliada. Eso serían como tres Jacobs, dos Pauls y un Seth en mi favor. _Chupaos esa, lobos._

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, secando sus manos en una toalla.

-Nada -respondieron todos al unísono. Incluso Paul sonrió angelicalmente e hizo una aureola sobre su cabeza con el dedo. Aterrador.

Leah entrecerró los ojos y los miró con desconfianza. Al parecer no era la única que se olía algo raro aquí. Desistí, finalmente. Ninguno quería contestar a pesar de tener a Leah de mi bando. Si ella no conseguía una confesión, nadie lo haría.

-¡Vámonos! -saltó Paul de su asiento, sonriendo mientras corría hacia la caravana-. ¡Jared, conduces tú!

-Ey, sabéis que quiero aprender a conducir este trasto -me quejé, debo añadir de forma muy infantil. Lo único que conseguí con mi pequeña pataleta fue que mi gran amigo se riese más fuerte.

-Vamos, princesa, para ti será la próxima -me tranquilizó, revolviéndome el pelo. Lo alejé de un manotazo, mirándole mal. Mi furia no pareció echarlo atrás, sino entretenerle. Quizá debía recordarle que todavía tenía guardada la pistola de balines.

Recogimos todo rápidamente. El plan original era quedarnos parados hasta mucho después del mediodía. Aquí había gato encerrado, y comenzaba a oler demasiado mal. Por lo que a mi respectaba, el gato estaba muerto y podrido.

-¿Sabes de qué va esto? -me susurró Leah mientras guardábamos las sillas de playa en la parte de atrás de la caravana.

-Yo he estado casi tres horas fuera, se suponía que eres tú la que les vigilaba -repliqué, mirando suspicazmente como Seth se acercaba a mi ropa interior tendida al sol-. Ahora vuelvo -y salí corriendo en pos de mi amigo al ver en su mano un bote de pica-pica.

Después de azotar a Seth en el culo con mi sujetador morado recogí mi ropa medianamente seca y la guardé. Podías meterte conmigo, pero deja en paz mis bragas. Ese podría ser mi lema a partir de ahora.

Jared arrancó la caravana y salimos disparados carretera adelante. Seth iba en el asiento del copiloto, Paul, Jacob y Cullen estaban en la pequeña mesa de la mini-cocina y echaban ojeadas en mi dirección. Leah y yo nos habíamos refugiado en la litera de arriba, la de Jared, en un intento pobre de protegernos. Mi amiga había cogido el extintor y yo tenía la pistola de balines bien guardada en mis pantalones. Por si acaso.

-No me gusta -declaré, observando de reojo a los chicos que cuchicheaban entre ellos-. No me gusta nada, nada.

-Ni a mí -bufó Leah-. Debemos idear un plan de ataque.

-Primero minémosles la moral -ideé, para luego alzar la voz-. Sea lo que sea, no funcionará.

Ellos me miraron como si estuviese loca durante unos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo. Carajo, no esperaba esa reacción.

-Eres un genio, Bella -se mofó mi amiga. Hice una mueca y no tuve más opción que aceptar mi fracaso.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, por lo menos por parte de la comunicación entre sexos opuestos. Leah y yo nos hicimos nuestro pequeño nido en la cama de Jared, con chocolate, revistas y palos de béisbol. Charlamos tranquilamente, sin llegar a quitarles un ojo de encima a los chicos, que cada vez parecían más emocionados con lo que fuese que sus cabezas maquinaban. Jacob estaba entre ellos. Sus planes me ponían los pelos de punta. Llegamos hasta tal punto de aburrimiento, que incluso dejé que Leah me pintase las uñas de color azul y morado, a juego con mis mechas.

Por lo menos saqué algo productivo de todo aquello. Aprendí que no había que levantarse cuando te encontrabas en la litera de arriba, si no querías salir con un chichón en la cabeza.

.

.

.

No entendía nada. Habíamos estado en un estado de aparente tranquilidad, cuando Jared chilló_ '¡Aquí!'_ y frenó el auto de golpe. Caí encima de mi amiga y me clavé un palo de béisbol en el culo, pero por lo menos seguía en la litera y no dos metros más abajo, tirada en el suelo. Para mí eso era señal de buena suerte.

Los chicos sacaron todas las cosas rápidamente, hicieron un círculo con las sillas y encendieron una hoguera. Leah y yo mirábamos todo con desconfianza por la ventana de la caravana, desde la seguridad de la litera. Parecía que era Cullen quien impartía órdenes, Jake se acercaba a él, cuchicheaban y luego recolocaban todo. Eso sólo hacía que sospechase más.

-Vamos chicas, podéis bajar -nos sonrió Seth desde la puerta-. No mordemos -y se echó a reír.

-Muy tranquilizador -mascullé. Leah y yo nos miramos, asentimos, y cogimos los bates.

La noche cayó en picado y la temperatura descendió. Al parecer iba a ser una semana fría en el norte, pero por lo menos no llovía. Aún. Nos sentamos todos alrededor del fuego con cervezas y un bote de espaguetis precocinados cada uno. No eran los mismos que hacía mi abuela Marie, pero se comían, que era lo importante. Mi estómago rugió de hambre nada más ver el envase.

La atmósfera pareció relajarse con la comida. Ese fue mi gran error; bajar la guardia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Podía sentir como la manada alicaía al pensar que sólo nos quedaban dos días con sus noches juntos. A partir de entonces continuaríamos caminos separados. Me prometí que intentaría mantener el contacto.

Pinché el tenedor en los espaguetis y le di vueltas. Antes de que pudiese llevar aquel bocado a mi boca Jacob pinchó mi barriga, distrayéndome y provocando que mis queridos espaguetis cayesen al suelo. Le fulminé con la mirada, pero no pareció importarle.

-Capullo -insulté, luego le arrebaté su bote de comida-. Púdrete.

Fue entonces cuando escuché _su_ risa desde el otro lado del círculo. Jake sonreía, pero me negué a alzar la vista. Comí en silencio, ignorando a mi amigo al que no había afectado mi mal humor.

-¿Qué os parece si cantamos algo? -sugirió Jacob de repente, dando una palmada. Los chicos rápidamente le dieron la razón y se animaron. Seth corrió a por mi guitarra, cosa que no me dio tiempo a reprocharle.

_¿Así que era esto lo que estaban planeando?_, me pregunté mentalmente, viendo como mi querido instrumento pasaba de mano en mano hasta... Cullen. Abrí mucho los ojos y me crucé con la mirada curiosa de Leah, pero lo mío no era curiosidad. _¿Qué mierda hace Edward con mi guitarra?_ Ni siquiera sabía que supiese tocar otro instrumento que no fuese el piano.

-¿Qu-? -quise reprochar, pero la mano de Jacob me tapó la boca en un segundo. Pataleé y braceé en el aire en vano. Al final me rendí, enfurruñada, y me crucé de brazos bajo la mirada divertida de los presentes.

Cullen se aclaró la garganta y acarició las cuerdas con delicadeza. Su ceño se frunció, concentrándose en la canción. Había aprendido a reconocer cuándo se metía en aquel mundo de música que sabía yo bien que te envolvía sin poder evitarlo. Involuntariamente, sonreí contra la gran mano de Jake.

-_There's so much craziness surrounding me, There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe, All my faith has gone you bring it back to me, You make it real for me_ -nunca podría dejar de sorprenderme ante la voz de Cullen, tan sedosa como el terciopelo cuando cantaba. Sentí mi corazón pararse cuando reconocí la canción. Que le jodan a James Morrison, Edward era mil veces mejor.

-_Well im not sure of my priorities, I've lost site of where im ment to be, And like holy water washing over me, You make it real for me_ -cantó, luciendo increíblemente caliente. Sí, lo había dicho. ¿Distinguía algo de dulzura en su voz cuando decía que yo lo hacía real para él? Es decir, no yo... él no... él no cantaba para mí, ¿verdad?

-_And IIIIIIIII'm running to you baby, Youuu are the only one who save me, That's whyyy ive been missing you lately, Cause you make it real for me_ -mierda, juro que si se refería a Tanya le mataría.

Pero sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los míos, atravesándome el alma. No me di cuenta de cuando Jacob quitó la mano de mi cara. Me quedé quieta, observando a Cullen. Su pelo cobrizo a la luz de la hoguera, su mandíbula moverse al ritmo de la canción, sus manos acariciando las cuerdas y sus ojos abrasándome. Sus malditos ojos.

-_When my head is strong but my heart is weak, Im full of hurricanes and uncertainty, But I can find the words, You teach my heart to speak, You make it real for meee yeaaa._

Mi respiración se atoró.

-_And iiiiiiiiii'm running to you baby, You are the only one who save me, That's whyyy ive been missing you lately, Cause you make it real for me._

Mis mejillas estallaron en llamas.

-_Everybodies talking in words, I don't understand, you got to be the only one, Who knows just who I am, And you shine in the distance, I hope I can make it through, Cause the only place, That I want to be, Is right back home with you_.

Sonreí. Por un segundo pude imaginarlo. Me vi a mí y a Cullen de vuelta en Forks, atrayendo todas las miradas y siendo el centro de cotilleos, con la mirada furiosa de Tanya o Jessica concentrada en mi persona. Nos vi en Phoenix, bajo el calor del sol caminando por la calle con un helado. Incluso en Jacksonville, en la playa, tumbados en la arena, juntos. Siempre juntos.

Edward correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-_I guess theres so much more, I have to learn, But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn, You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn, You make it real for me..._

Cullen cantó la última parte del estribillo cuando me golpeó. Duro. La realidad cayó sobre mí como un halcón caería sobre su presa.

No había dejado atrás a Cullen porque _me agradaba su compañía._ En todos los escenarios que imaginé sólo había una cosa en común; que estábamos juntos. Nunca tocándonos, pero él siempre estaba justo a mi lado. Veía su sonrisa, su manera de pasarse una mano por el pelo cuando algo lo frustraba o rascarse la nuca nervioso. Veía sus ojos brillar emocionados, divertidos, chispeantes, bromistas... Intenté imaginarme sin él, pero no pude.

_Peor que la caca de vaca. _Puede que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo -y no de una manera amorosamente sentimental-, puede que... me gustase Cullen. O por lo menos, me gustaba su compañía.

_Santa Claus, ¿estás ahí? Si me escuchas, por favor, mátame. _

.

.

.

Me apretujé más en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. No parecía suficiente para que el frío no calase en mis huesos. Suspiré, y vi formarse vaho delante de mi cara. Miré el cielo estrellado, una noche sin nubes en el cielo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos del improvisado campamento para no escuchar los usuales gritos de la manada. En vez de eso me encontraba en un prado en medio de la nada, un prado precioso con distintas flores y sin árboles encima de mi cabeza. Volví a suspirar.

Había sido muy cobarde de mi parte huir nada más acabar Cullen la canción. Ni siquiera me preocupé por saber si guardaban bien mi guitarra. Necesitaba pensar.

Desde la primera vez que le conocí había tenido claras tres cosas:

Primera, Cullen era un arrogante, bipolar y estúpido al que tenía que aguantar no se sabía muy bien por qué razón.

Segunda, no nos llevábamos bien. No soportábamos estar más tiempo juntos de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y tercera, yo le odiaba profunda e irrevocablemente. Puede que no tan irrevocablemente como me imaginaba, pero sí le odiaba.

Y todos mis puntos se habían venido abajo poco a poco. ¿Cuándo? Probablemente al descubrir que incluso el rico niño mimado de Edward Cullen tenía sentimientos, problemas e inseguridades como cualquier otro mortal. Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla, pero la sequé inmediatamente. La tristeza me embargaba, y no entendía por qué. Quizá había perdido la batalla contra mí misma la primera vez que vi su vulnerabilidad, la primera vez que me miró a través de sus pestañas increíblemente largas. Quizá nunca hubiese tenido una batalla en la cual luchar.

Escuché un ruido a mi espalda y me giré. Ahí estaba él, el causante de todos mis males, sosteniendo una flor y una chaqueta en cada mano. Sonreí por debajo de mis lágrimas, sorbiendo mis mocos. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó despacio.

-Toma -susurró, entregándome el abrigo. Lo puse sin chistar, pues pronto comenzaría a tiritar. Su olor me aturdió; quedaba claro que era una de sus chaquetas. Después, alzó la mano y me tendió la flor-. Para ti.

-No soy la típica chica con la que puedas arreglar los problemas a base de flores y bombones -rebatí, pero sin embargo la acepté. Acerqué la flor a mi nariz. Olía a lilas, como él.

-¿Y qué tal con un buen gofre? ¿Arreglaría las cosas? -preguntó Cullen sonriendo. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Vale, el gofre aumentaba sus posibilidades de salir perdonado.

-Eres un asno -decidí no usar las palabras fuertes que había aprendido esta tarde, guardarlas para una oportunidad mejor. Él sonrió aún más y cogió un mechón de mi pelo que se había puesto delante de mi cara, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Sentí como enrojecía.

-Ya me han dicho eso más veces -admitió, luciendo avergonzado.

-Será que es verdad -repliqué, pero mi seriedad se fue por la borda cuando no pude evitar volver a sonreírle. Dios, ¿qué me pasaba?

Cullen suspiró, y de repente volvía a mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas, con esos ojos esmeralda que me perseguían en sueños.

-Lo siento.

Otra vez aquellas dos palabras. Mi corazón se encogió, y estúpidamente me puse a llorar. Él pareció asustarse, sin saber bien qué hacer. Los chicos no sabían cómo tratar a una chica que lloraba sin motivo aparente.

-Te odio -hipé, secando mis mejillas con el borde de sus mangas. Él no me tomó en serio y actuó rápido.

De repente me vi envuelta en sus brazos, su olor metiéndose por entre mi piel. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda, su aliento mezclándose entre mi pelo cuando hundió su cara en mi cabello. Sentí cómo miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían, pero las ignoré. Suspiré contra su pecho y entrelacé mis manos donde su baja espalda, rodeando su cadera. Y nos quedamos allí, abrazados bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-Te extrañé -confesé bajito. En un acto reflejo me apreté más contra él. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder registrarlas. Estaba con la guardia baja.

-Yo también -susurró Edward, bajando hasta mi oreja. Me estremecí entera cuando sentí como aspiraba mi cuello. Parecía un jodido vampiro-. Hueles demasiado bien -gimió. Mierda, nuestros pensamientos volvían a coincidir, pero callé.

-Lo sé -bromeé, frotando mi nariz contra su camiseta. Sentí cómo sonreía contra mi piel.

-Eres mi perdición, Bella Swan.

-Lo sé -repetí, sonriendo al cielo nocturno. _Tú también._

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hello! Aqui tienen nuevo cap tal y como les prometí :) Espero que les guste, tiene muucha miel, y Cullen sigue tan bipolar como siempre. Aunque Bella se confundirá cada vez más, será divertido ver como se pelean y sus barreras caen poco a poco! <strong>_

**_Gracias a todo/as por dejarme reviews :D ¡Dios, 22 reviews en un solo cap! Realmente me emocioné, me alegra ver que os gusta la historia y que seguis los caps. Así que de nuevo, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favs, que hacen que mi día se ilumine. _**

**__vicky140: _Gracias por leerme :) No, la canción es de 'Bowling for Soup', yo no soy capaz de componer. Siempre dejo el artista y el título de la canción al principio. _**

**monica, ninacara: _Gracias por leerme :) _**

**Mya Luna: _Me alegro de que te guste la historia! :) _  
><strong>

**Ayame Chan: _Muchas gracias! :) La canción no es del fic, es real y de 'Bowling for Soup', un grupo genial!_**

**_Bien, los examenes no me han comido todavía, pero no tardarán. Espero tener pronto el cap 13. ¡Nos vemos (leemos)!_**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagio.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. <strong>

**-Muse. Fillip-**

oOo

-Déjame en paz.

-No.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

-¡No!

Observé divertida la absurda discusión que tenían los 'enamorados'. Jared intentaba leer una revista, sin éxito, mientras Paul le pinchaba y leía por encima de su hombro para molestarle. Leah se apresuró a sacar cualquier cosa afilada de la mesa y se alejó con rapidez. Alcé mi propio libro para que tapase mi sonrisa. Cullen, a mi lado, hundió el rostro en mi hombro y aguantó la risa a duras penas. En verdad esos dos acabarían matándose, pero era divertido mirar.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera cuando la piel de Edward rozó la mía. Desde el día anterior en el que habíamos hecho las paces, el más mínimo contacto provocaba aquella reacción en mí. Yo procuraba ignorarla lo mejor que podía, pero se estaba volviendo difícil. Cullen parecía aprovechar cualquier excusa para tocarme.

No de forma indebida, porque sabía que podría reducirlo en cero coma con un buen rodillazo en su entrepierna, pero aún así. Recogía mi pelo detrás de la oreja, me pellizcaba la mejilla como Jacob hacía, me rozaba la mano o se apoyaba en mi hombro, igual que ahora. Y yo me concentraba con todas mis fuerzas en otra cosa porque, uno, me incomodaba su cercanía, y dos, mis mejillas se volvían extrañamente rojas. Aquellos dos sentimientos eran tan contrapuestos como confusos.

-Vamos, chica, no seas aburrida -se quejó Paul con un puchero. Jared le dio la espalda entre maldiciones. Mala idea. Mi gran amigo no tardó nada en coger las patas de la silla y tirar, y así Jared terminó con un buen dolor en el culo.

Estallé en carcajadas, aliviada al ver que no era la única en caer al suelo. Cullen se unió a mi risa. Aquel sonido hacía que mi estómago se revolviese.

Paul salió corriendo de la caravana, huyendo de un Jared muy cabreado. Me sumergí de nuevo en la lectura, disfrutando de un poco de paz. Edward tatareaba a mi lado y componía en una libreta. Mi amiga lavaba los platos en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos. Seth roncaba desde su cama y Jake había salido a "hacer unos recados". Desconfié de él desde el principio, y aún más al ver que no llevaba lista de la compra. Sabía que tramaba algo.

Dejé el libro en la mesa con un suspiro. Pensar en la manada, en Jacob o Leah, me ponía triste. Esta era la última noche que pasaríamos todos juntos, ya que llegaríamos a Spokane antes de lo previsto, mañana al anochecer. Ellos seguirían hacia el sur, mientras que nosotros nos moveríamos hacia el este.

Cullen calló y me miró formulando una pregunta silenciosa. Me negué a responder y giré la cabeza hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, pero el día estaba extrañamente gris. Y la temperatura no paraba de descender.

-¿Estás bien? -escuché como susurraba en mi oído. Me encogí de hombros, pero no coló. Su brazo me rodeó y me obligó a descansar la cabeza en su pecho-. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó bajito para que nadie oyese.

-Les voy a echar muchísimo de menos -respondí contra su camiseta. Mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse, pero resistí. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina.

-Yo también. Sabes que podemos seguir con ellos, si tú quieres -ofreció, acariciando mi espalda en un intento por reconfortarme.

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de él, incorporándome. Su olor me aturdía. Sorbí mi nariz y busqué un pañuelo con el cual secarme las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado sin querer de mis ojos. De repente, Edward sacó uno de su bolsillo y me agarró la barbilla suavemente, girando mi cabeza en su dirección. Secó mis mejillas con delicadeza y me sonrió.

_Maldito confuso, bipolar y tremendamente atractivo. _

Cogí el libro de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' y le golpeé con él. Se sentía mejor actuando así, y no mirándole fijamente como si fuese boba.

-¡Ey! ¿A qué vino eso? -se quejó, sobándose el brazo con un lindo puchero en sus labios.

-Aparta las manos de mí, Cullen -le advertí, sacudiendo el dedo delante de su cara. Quizá así podría llegar a pensar con claridad.

Me levanté, queriendo hacer una salida digna. Pero claro, yo estaba contra la ventana y Edward me interrumpía el paso. Mis dos pies izquierdos hicieron acto de presencia cuando más los necesitaba. Tropecé, caí en su regazo y balbuceé y le golpeé de nuevo antes de salir huyendo fuera de la caravana, con las mejillas ardiendo y oyendo su risa a mi espalda. _Estúpido._ Estaba segura de que él disfrutaba viéndome tirada en el suelo. O encima de él. Mierda.

Vagabundeé entre los árboles, reencontrándome con la madre naturaleza... _Ella me odiaba_.

Ni bien había dado tres pasos cuando una raíz se interpuso en mi camino, haciéndome darle un abrazo a la tierra. Con la boca. Escupí hierba, maldiciendo a los genes de mi familia. En todas las generaciones había un Swan patoso. ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme a mí, y no a mi prima? La buena suerte me esquivaba. Si no fuese así, principalmente nunca habría tenido que aguantar a Cullen y a su extraña bipolaridad que algún día acabaría conmigo, y sobre todo con mi paciencia.

Me quedé tirada en el suelo, viendo dos ardillas peleando por una bellota. Me recordaron a Paul y Jared, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. ¿Dónde se habrían metido los 'enamorados'? Mi pregunta se respondió sola, para mi desgracia.

-¡Ahh! -grité al sentir como algo caía encima de mí. Fuerte. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y comencé a golpear aquella cosa que no me dejaba respirar. Pareció funcionar, y se levantó de golpe.

La cara de Paul apareció en mi campo de visión, y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. _¿Qué demonios?_ Abrió la boca, supongo que para disculparse después de que la lanzase 'la mirada', cuando otro grito resonó en el aire.

-¡Te pillé! -y Jared cayó sobre Paul. Con lo cual ahora tenía a dos chicos de casi ochenta kilos cada uno encima de mí.

-Socorro -logré pronunciar con un hilo de voz, braceando en el aire. Empezaba a ver borroso. _Oh, campanilla, voy a morir._

-¡Apartad, perras! ¡Estáis aplastando a Bella! -rugió alguien. ¿Leah? Sep, sólo ella podía sonar tan aterradora. El peso que me oprimía el pecho desapareció, y por fin pude llenar los pulmones. Dejé caer los brazos y me preparé para la inconsciencia. Pero nunca llegó.

En vez de eso, los árboles que tenía encima fueron substituidos por el hermosos rostro de Cullen, contraído por la preocupación.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? -preguntó, la desesperación tiñendo su voz. Me conmovió, y quise alzar la mano para acariciar su mejilla y borrar aquella expresión. Luego recordé que se suponía estaba ofendida con él, aunque el motivo parecía escaparse de los límites de mi memoria. Gemí.

-No. Vete.

Una sonrisa de alivio estalló en su cara, deslumbrándome con sus blancos dientes. Vi como se giraba para mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Ella está bien.

Escuché varios suspiros y luego dos golpes secos. Tendría que recordar agradecer a Leah por haberle pegado a aquellos dos mastodontes que casi me aplastan hasta la muerte. Yo no tenía fuerzas. Cullen se volvió hacia mí, y no pude luchar cuando su mano acarició mi frente, apartando algunos mechones de mi cara. De nuevo, distinguí una mirada tierna en sus ojos. _Caca de vaca_. No, no y no.

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y huí haciendo la croqueta. _Penoso._ Logré recorrer unos patéticos tres metros cuando choqué contra unas piernas. Miré hacia arriba y el rostro de Jacob parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer, si reír o preocuparse. Le dediqué una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías llevarme a la cama, por favor? -pregunté-. Es una historia muy larga -me apresuré a aclarar, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

-Um, de acuerdo, Bella. ¿Pero no crees que vas muy rápido, ya queriendo meterme entre tus sábanas? -se burló Jake, cogiéndome al estilo nupcial . Descansé la cabeza en su hombro y gruñí.

-Resérvate para Leah -repliqué en un murmullo, logrando arrancarle unas cuantas carcajadas.

Por lo menos la falta de aire no había alterado mi sentido del humor.

.

.

.

_-To me it is strange, This feeling is strange, But it´s not gonna change for anybody, And it´s gonna be, Our last memory, And it´s led me on, And on to you..._

Estaba más que frustrada. Estaba... rabiosa. Quité los auriculares del iPod de Cullen y lancé el aparato al suelo con brusquedad. Ni siquiera _Muse_ lograba calmarme. Podría morder a cualquiera que se acercase a mí. Pero nadie lo hacía, porque se suponía que tenía que _descansar._ ¿Para qué? Ya estaba perfectamente. Aunque llevarle la contraria a Leah no daría ningún resultado, realmente estaba harta de tener que quedarme tirada en la cama. Sobre todo porque no podía escapar.

Paul y Jared parecían querer redimirse de alguna forma y se habían ofrecido voluntarios para hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. Al principio era divertido, hasta que comenzaron a resultar bastante pesados. No podía ir al baño sola. Ellos tenían que cogerme, sentarme en el váter y si yo no les hubiera lanzado el papel higiénico a la cabeza, probablemente me habrían bajado los pantalones y me habrían ayudado a mear como si tuviese tres años. Así que les había pedido que mantuviesen a Edward alejado de mí.

_Edward..._, suspiré internamente. A pesar de haber huido de sus caricias de una forma ridícula, él seguía a mi alrededor, preocupado por cómo estaba. Era tierno, pero a la vez un dolor en el trasero.

-¡Leah! -gimoteé, viendo a mi amiga caminar de un lado a otro. Ojalá pudiese salir de la cama, pero ella había amenazado con atarme de pies y manos, y la creía. Mi amiga tenía la terrible costumbre de cumplir sus amenazas-. Por favor, me estoy volviendo loca -supliqué.

-No, Bella, descansa hasta la hora de la cena -repitió, y por su mirada no admitiría una réplica.

Lancé un grito ahogado al aire y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

No iban a matarme Paul y Jared. _Voy a matarme yo misma... de aburrimiento. _

.

.

.

_Me había quedado dormida, ya que reconocí enseguida la bahía al amanecer. Desde aquel día en casa de Emily, casi todas las noches volvía aquí... con Cullen. Suspiré y el olor del mar entró por mi nariz. Sonreí. _

_Siempre que regresaba a este momento en concreto sentía una gran paz. No había ningún problema, ninguna preocupación ni ningún enfado estúpido. No tenía que fingir, ni que pelear. Éramos sólo Cullen y yo. Supe que estaba detrás de mí antes de verlo. Como si tuviese una antena que sólo lo captase a él. _

_Me giré, absorbiendo la forma en la que la luz del amanecer iluminaba su rostro y hacía brillar su cabello color bronce. Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida y mi corazón se aceleró. Edward se acercó lentamente, moviéndose con la elegancia de un puma. Cuando llegó a mi lado, alzó la mano y apartó los mechones de delante de mi cara, poniéndolos detrás de la oreja. _

_-Eres hermosa -le oí susurrar, más para sí mismo que para mí. Se inclinó y presionó los labios contra mi mejilla. Aquel tacto se sentía muy real. Suspiré y estaba a punto de rodear su cuello con mis brazos cuando un grito rasgó el silencio. _

Abrí los ojos de golpe, viendo la sábana blanca y lo que parecía ser la mano de alguien. Subí de la mano a un brazo musculoso, y antes siquiera de mirar su rostro ya sabía quién era. Cullen estaba sentado en la cama, a mi lado. Pero no me miraba a mí, sino que observaba la entrada de la caravana con un gesto divertido. Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados en una línea para no reírse.

Curiosa por saber qué era tan gracioso, me apoyé con los brazos y alcé mi cuerpo. Lo que vi me hizo volver a caer en la cama y estallar en risas.

-Eso es el Karma, Paul -grité, mientras mi amigo intentaba levantarse del suelo sin éxito. Trozos de lo que parecía ser tarta se escurrían por su cara. Aquello le había pasado por haberse burlado de mí cuando había caído de las escaleras de la caravana.

Él me miró airado antes de levantarse de un salto, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Iba a traer la tarta para ti -informó, antes de girarse y salir por la puerta-. ¡Pero ya no! -gritó.

Fruncí el ceño y llevé una mano a mi barriga, que comenzó a rugir con la palabra tarta. _Caca de vaca_. Había dormido más de lo que pensaba, porque me moría de hambre. Giré el rostro hacia Cullen. Él me miraba desde arriba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. _No, no es linda, Bella._ Mierda, sí que lo era. Se la devolví sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Espiando a las chicas mientras duermen? -inquirí, alzando las cejas con una mirada que esperaba fuese reprobatoria. Edward rió antes de pellizcarme la mejilla.

-Es interesante verte dormir -respondió-. Hablas en sueños.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron e intenté hundir el rostro en la almohada, pero no me dejó. Sabía que hablaba en sueño, y era vergonzoso. Sobre todo porque no podía controlar lo que salía de mi boca.

-Además -su sonrisa se amplió y me miró con picardía-. Cuando estás dormida no frunces el ceño, lo que te hace parecer... diferente -no parecía ser esa palabra la que tenía en mente. Y por supuesto, sus palabras hicieron que frunciese el ceño con fuerza. Él volvió a reírse antes de pasar un dedo por la arruga de mi frente, suavizándola.

-¿Diferente para bien o para mal? -pregunté, preocupada repentinamente de que me viese de otra manera. ¿Acaso abría la boca y babeaba? ¿Roncaba? Maldición, Rose debía de haberme avisado.

Pareció reflexionar profundamente antes de responder.

-Siempre para mejor.

Eso no aclaraba nada. Rodé los ojos y le golpeé en el costado, que era lo que tenía más cerca. Mis tripas volvieron a rugir.

-Cullen, ¿podrías traerme un trozo de tarta, ya que el imbécil de Paul no quiere? -batí mis pestañas varias veces, sabiendo que no servía para nada y que simplemente iba a reírse de mí. Pero no lo hizo-. Iría yo, pero Leah no me deja moverme de la cama -expliqué-. Además, a partir del primer sonido...

-Tu estómago controla tus actos -terminó él por mí.

Callé, mirándole asombrada. Su rostro estaba increíblemente tranquilo, con sus verdes ojos brillando y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pero en lo único que podía pensar, era en que se acordaba de aquello.

**Flashback.**

_-Ajá, extra de queso -sonreí, y mis tripas rugieron. Fruncí el ceño antes de proseguir-. Sinceramente, ha sido una conversación fascinante y muy productiva, pero tengo que volver a casa y hacer la cena. A partir del primer sonido, mi estómago controla mis actos -añadí. Me alegró comprobar que el sarcasmo había vuelto a mi forma de hablar. Lo amaba, era una de las cosas que me enorgullecían haber aprendido de Rose._

_Por suerte, Edward todavía estaba en fase de procesar datos, así que pude esquivarle y llegar a la puerta._

**Fin Flashback.**

-¿Te acuerdas? -pregunté en un susurro antes de poder evitarlo.

-¿Como iba a poder olvidar aquello? -respondió con otra pregunta-. Fue la primera vez que hablamos. Además, resultabas tremendamente aterradora y fascinante a la vez -añadió, haciendo una mueca horrorizada.

Tapé mi boca con la mano y solté una risita. Era divertido comprobar el impacto que había causado en Cullen aquel día, sobre todo al saber que había sido un impacto aterrador.

-Eras la primera persona que me hablaba así en años -siguió, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo-. Nunca te había mirado dos veces, hasta aquel día en el que me gritaste. Y me fijé en ti, Bella.

Mi boca se había secado y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. No podía despegar mi mirada de sus ojos, tan terriblemente sinceros.

-Vi lo que intentabas ocultar, en lo que nadie más se había fijado. Y eso me encantó -confesó. Su rostro había bajado hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del mío. Tuve un fugaz destello de consciencia en la que me vi agarrando su nuca y estrellando mis labios en los suyos. Aparté ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó y me concentré en formar parte de la conversación.

-¿Te encantó? -me sorprendí-. Creí que ibas a enfadarte por llamarte pedazo de mierda, y eso acabaría con el trato que tenía con Charlie. Estaba furiosamente avergonzada conmigo misma -admití, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Caí en la cuenta, demasiado tarde, en que había dado información de más. Los ojos de Edward brillaron al resolver un poco más el misterioso puzzle de mi exilio en Forks, pero agradecí que no insistiese en ese tema.

-Al principio me sorprendió -rió entre dientes-, pero luego me intrigaste hasta el punto de convertirte casi en una obsesión -susurró, con aquella voz aterciopelada y desgarradoramente sincera.

Cerré los ojos, abrumada. Nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban, ya que Cullen apoyaba todo su peso en un brazo que había colocado al lado de mi cabeza, y aún así sentía como ardía entera. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y olía a menta. Sus labios de pecado estaban sobre los míos, como la manzana prohibida del Paraíso. Menos mal que no me llamaba Eva.

Aspiré hondo, sintiendo aquel olor a lilas y miel adentrarse en mis pulmones, antes de organizar mis ideas dispersas. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Cullen exactamente igual a como lo dejé. Era hermoso, tremendamente atractivo y comestible. Era injusto. Estaba segura de que era una especie de castigo divino por haberme escapado de Forks.

-¿Y qué hay de ese trozo de tarta? -aclaré mi garganta ante mi voz ronca, luchando por volver a la conversación original.

¿Era decepción aquello que veía en sus ojos? Edward rápidamente cambió de expresión y me sonrió.

-Lo que la dama desee.

_A ti_. Mierda, cállate.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia delante y por un segundo me imaginé que iba a besarme. Y lo hizo. Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla, quizá un poco más de tiempo de lo debido. Se separó y saltó fuera de la cama, corriendo a por mi comida. El lugar en dónde sus labios se habían posado ardía.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada y gemí. Si entendía lo que acababa de pasar que un rayo me cayese encima.

.

.

.

La cena llegó más rápido de lo que esperé. Cullen me había traído un trozo de tarta y se había quedado conmigo en la cama, sentado a mi lado. Habíamos hablado de cualquier cosa, habíamos bromeado sobre Paul y le había manchado la nariz de glaseado entre risas. Esos eran los momentos en lo que de verdad veía al Edward que me había preguntado si podía acompañarme en un viaje sin sentido.

Jacob nos llamó para cenar con aire nervioso. No podía estarse quieto, iba de persona en persona preguntándonos si nos gustaba la comida y haciendo que repitiésemos plato. Él tramaba algo, pero seguía sin saber si era bueno o malo.

-¡Ya basta, Jake! -se quejó Paul, tirándole a su amigo una lata de cerveza que esquivó con facilidad-. ¡Nos estás volviendo locos!

-Está bien, está bien -sonrió, sentándose en la silla. Nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes. Había apartado mi plato de albóndigas chamuscadas y observaba el rostro de mi amigo, que se hacía el desentendido.

-¡Jacob! -me quejé, lanzándole 'la mirada'-. ¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche, o vas a decirnos de una vez lo que has planeado?

-¿Yo? ¿Planear algo? -preguntó, abriendo muchos los ojos con inocente sorpresa. No fui la única en rodar los ojos.

-Vamos, chica. Sabemos que es algo grande -insistió Jared.

-¡Si! -secundó Seth, dando palmas.

Jake sonrió con repentina diversión y nos miró de uno en uno con mirada especulativa.

-Es la última noche que estamos todos juntos -empezó, serio-. Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida, en la que hemos conocido a dos personas maravillosas -los demás asintieron, dándole la razón. Me di cuenta entonces de que Cullen y yo no les habíamos dejado entrar en nuestro vida, sino que ellos nos habían echo un hueco en la suya-. Nos hemos reído juntos, hemos visto caerse a Bella -hubo risas ante ese comentario que acallé inmediatamente con mala cara-, Edward y ella se han peleado y se han reconciliado... varias veces. Y aunque ellos estén un poco locos, nosotros también.

Jacob se levantó y sacó una gran bolsa de debajo de su silla. Distinguí lo que escondía en seguida. Sonreí, anticipándome.

-Así que para despedirnos, que mejor manera que hacer... ¡Una fiesta! -gritó, sacando las botellas de alcohol y alzándolas en el aire. Los chicos gritaron y aullaron, y yo me reí y choqué palmas con una Leah repentinamente alegre.

La. Fiesta. Comenzó.

Me lancé hacia Jacob y agarré la primera botella que vi. Era vodka, y casi gemí de satisfacción. La destapé rápidamente y bebí de morro. El alcohol quemó mi garganta después de tanto tiempo, pero cuando bajé la botella chillé de alegría y abracé a Seth, que era a quién tenía más cerca.

Sep, con una botella de vodka ya era feliz.

Los demás se reían de mí, pero no me importó. Paul me imitaba bebiendo de morro de lo que parecía ser whisky o ron, y Jared compartía con Jacob y Seth el tequila. Leah se había apoderado de la ginebra. No había nada para mezclar salvo una botella de coca-cola, pero yo no iba a hacer eso. Era mi maldito vodka.

Me giré hacia Cullen, que se había quedado parado en la silla. Nos miraba a todos como si estuviésemos locos, observando como unas botellas de alcohol mejoraban nuestro humor. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a sus pies.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cullen? -pregunté, sonriendo. Maldición, si no fuera porque sólo había bebido un trago juraría que ya se me había subido a la cabeza. Lo que era probable, pues el alcohol actuaba rápidamente en mí.

Él hizo una mueca antes de contestar en un susurro.

-Yo nunca... nunca... -se mordió el labio de una manera tremendamente sexy-. Nunca he bebido.

-¡¿Qué? -chillé, casi cayéndome para atrás-. ¡Caca de vaca! ¿Y qué hacías los viernes por la noche?

-No es como si nunca lo probase -se apresuró a aclarar, ignorando mi anterior pregunta-. Emmet esconde ron en su habitación. Pero digo que nunca... he bebido _mucho_.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué adolescente de dieciocho años que se precie no había tenido nunca una resaca? Bueno, rectifico, ¿cómo era que Edward Cullen, el más popular y hermoso chico de Forks, no se había emborrachado ni una maldita vez?

-Joder, Cullen -mascullé, golpeando su rodilla-. Bebe -ordené, pasándole la botella.

Él me miró dubitativo, pero cedió ante 'la mirada'. Me volvía un poco más agresiva, más alocada, y con mucho más vocabulario de marinero con un poco de vodka en las venas. Lo cual me provocaba más problemas que otra cosa.

Edward bebió un trago, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. Luego, volvió a beber. Poco a poco, veía como se iba acostumbrando.

-No es tan malo como pensé -admitió, observándome a través de sus pestañas de manera inocente. _Demonios, eso era sexy._ Le quité la botella y di un gran trago. Si iba a pensar tonterías, las pensaría borracha.

-Y ahora, ¡a divertirnos! -grité, riéndome. Tiré de Cullen hasta que se levantó y nos unimos a la manada, que bebía y bebía sin fondo.

No llevó mucho tiempo antes de que la primera ronda de botellas se terminara, y empezáramos a estar todos, no muy borrachos, pero sí con aquel puntillo de felicidad alcohólica que tanto adoraba. Jacob sacó otra bolsa de sabe dios dónde y esta vez me aseguré de compartir mi vodka a cambio de un poco de tequila y un trago de whisky. Edward probó un poco de todo ante la insistencia de Paul y Jared, que habían escuchado que era "un virgen alcohólico" y tenían como misión emborracharle hasta hacerle perder la cabeza. No lo iba a impedir. Un Edward borracho sería algo digno de ver.

Leah se acercó a mí tambaleante y me abrazó con fuerza. Reí sin saber muy bien por qué y le devolví el abrazo.

-Te quierooooo, Bella -chilló ella, alzando la botella de ron en un brindis imaginario antes de beber.

-Yo también -contesté, dejándole un beso baboso en la mejilla. Leah hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió, mientras yo reía histéricamente y buscaba mi vodka. Mierda. Juraría que lo tenía al lado, ¿dónde se había metido?-. ¡Seth! -grité, saltado hacia el ladrón de vodkas y recuperando lo que era mío.

Bebí y bebí, y volví a beber. Por suerte, alguien me quitó el whisky antes de que el suelo comenzara a dar vueltas. Aún así, Paul se burlaba de mí porque andaba haciendo "s" y estaba seguro de que terminaría en el suelo en cualquier momento. Lo que él no sabía era que con alcohol en vena me volvía mucho más ágil. No más lista, pero sí que lograba mantenerme verticalmente.

-¿Sabes, Edward? -gritaba Jared, agarrando a Cullen por los hombros. Él tenía el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban, como los de todo el mundo-. Si fuese una chica te habría follado desde el primer momento en el que te vi.

Los demás se rieron de su declaración, pero no tardaron en darle la razón. Edward se sonrojó y golpeó a Jared para soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Es cierto, estás para comerte! -afirmó Leah, guiñándole un ojo y pasando su lengua por los labios, gimiendo como la perra que era. Agarré con más fuerza la botella, pero me reí-. No entiendo como Bella no te ha follado ya -siguió mi amiga, sonriendo con malicia en mi dirección.

-Jódete, perra -grité, enseñándole el dedo del medio. No le afectó, y estalló en carcajadas junto a los demás.

-No tardarán en hacerlo como conejos -aventuró Seth, codeando a Paul mientras este bebía más ginebra.

-Bella no podrá caminar al día siguiente de tan fuerte como él la follará -se burló Jake, moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva. Todos se rieron, pero mis mejillas se habían vuelto rojas. No producto de la vergüenza, sino de la ira. Por suerte, conseguí cerrar mi bocota y guardar los comentarios sobre follar a Cullen para mí. No era algo que debiese compartir en aquel momento.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Jacob? -pregunté de manera maliciosa. Los demás debieron de sacar aquello de contexto, porque un silencio se instaló en nuestro campamento. Yo me refería a Leah, y por la cara asustada de Jake él también había pensado en ella. La manada, por otro lado, nos miraba a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Entonces... tú y Jacob -balbuceó Cullen. Estaba blanco como un vampiro, y parecía que alguien acababa de golpearle en la cabeza repetidamente.

Negué con la cabeza, consiguiendo que todo diese vueltas. Ordené mis ideas, lista para rebatir sus suposiciones cuando me fije.

Leah miraba al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Vi a mi amiga con los hombros hacia abajo, abatida. Ella pensaba que yo estaba con Jacob y eso la destrozaba. Sabía que no admitiría lo que sentía si no le daba un pequeño empujoncito. Sonreí, con mi repentino plan formándose. Conocía a Leah desde hacía una semana, pero estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. Y así lograría mi objetivo de juntar a mis dos tontos y enamorados amigos.

-Por supuesto -exclamé en voz alta, logrando que Jacob saltase en su sitio-. Me gusta mucho Jake, ¿a quién no? Con sus músculos y su cuerpo de pecado -exageré, mordiendo mi labio y lanzando un gemido de gata en celo. Aquello enfurecía cada vez más a Leah, pues apretaba los puños con fuerza-. Además, no hay aquí ninguna chica que pueda quitármelo.

Ese fue el golpe maestro, pero faltaba la chispa para encender el incendio. Ignorando las miradas que me lanzaban los chicos y Cullen, que parecía que iba a darle un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento, me acerqué a un asombrado Jacob con rapidez. Agarré su rostro y estampé mis labios en los suyos con determinación.

Aquello no podía considerarse verdaderamente un beso. Sí, nuestros labios estaban unidos, pero yo simplemente esperaba a que mi amiga reaccionase y Jacob estaba catatónico, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces lo escuché.

-¡Él es mío, perra! -rugió. Sonreí contra sus labios y me alejé de un salto antes de que Leah colapsase contra Jake. Él logró estabilizarse y agarrar sus piernas, enrolladas en su cintura. Y por como se comían con la boca el uno al otro, podría decirse que mi amigo disfrutaba mucho más de aquel beso que del mío.

Me giré e hice una pequeña reverencia ante la mirada asombrada de Paul, Jared, Seth y Edward.

-Y así, chicos, es cómo se une a una pareja de amigos que han estado toda la vida enamorados pero no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para demostrar sus sentimientos -aclaré, sonriendo victoriosa.

Los demás aullaron entre risas y vítores . Observé como Cullen suspiraba con alivio y bebía un gran trago de su botella.

-Bella -me volteé al escuchar la voz de mi amigo. Leah todavía se encontraba enganchada a él, y ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro-. Gracias.

-De nada -contesté, lanzándoles un beso por el aire-. Las muestras de afecto en privado, por favor.

Jacob se rió, pero me hizo caso y salió corriendo hacia la caravana, cerrando la puerta. No surtió efecto, los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, y podían escucharse a través de las paredes del auto. Hice una mueca. No quería escuchar _eso._

-¡Coged las botellas! -gritó Paul, igual de horrorizado que yo-. ¡Huyamos!

Alcancé mi vodka de un salto y no dudé ni dos segundos en adentrarme en el bosque junto a los demás. Corriendo sin rumbo y chillando, despertando a los animales y chocando contra los árboles.

La noche era joven, y prometía estar llena de locuras. _Me encanta_.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Aqui nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, iba a hacerlo un poco más largo a petición de mi querida beta... pero estaba deseando actualizar y además, necesitaba un capítulo entero solo para la noche de borrachera. Que prometo, ¡estará llena de locuras!<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos/as por los reviews, alertas y favs :) Cada vez me sorprendo más de lo mucho que gusta mi historia. ¡Y yo que creí que no pasaría de los cinco capítulos! ¡Y ahora 17 reviews en el cap anterior! Os adoro, ¿a cuantos reviews llegaremos en este? :)**_

**Samantha:**** _Jajaja si que son muuy bipolares. Faltan aún varios capítulos para que lleguen a Jacksonville, pero adelanto que su llegada allí, y el estar con Rose y Jaz, provocará un cambio en la pareja. ;) Gracias por leerme, Besos!_**

**ninacara: _Gracias por tu review :) ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Quería hacer algo nuevo, y como bien has dicho tú, refrescante. Besos!_**

**anon: _:) ¡Me encanta que te encante! No es ninguna molestia, es más, amo poner una canción porque es así como ellos expresan lo que sienten. Es más fácil para ellos hablarse mediante canciones que cara a cara, en donde, como bien dice Bella, se siente "mejor" actuar peleandose. Jajaja, advertí que era rating M ;) ¡Poco a poco la temperatura irá subiendo!_**_** Gracias por leerme :) Besos!**_

**I love Edward, miadharu28:**_** Gracias por leerme :) Aqui tienen el cap, espero que les guste y no les decepcione! Besos!**_

_**Y bueno, me despido hasta la siguiente semana (eso espero) mientras intento escribir y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Gracias a todas las que me animaron con los examenes, ¡nunca renuncio a un poco de buena suerte! Avisaré vía Twitter si veo que no va a ser posible actualizar el próximo fin de semana, pero en principio, ¡cuenten conmigo!**_

_**Besos, **_

_**JC.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. <strong>

**-Avril Lavigne. What the Hell-**

oOo

Correr nunca había sido mi fuerte, al menos que fuese para escapar del perro rabioso de mi vecina. Poco a poco, los chicos iban dejándome atrás. Ellos tenían piernas largas, y yo dos pies izquierdos. No eran una buena combinación.

Pero la manada paró al darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle. Al final terminé al caballito en la espalda de Jared, riéndome de él mientras hacía un esfuerzo por cargarme y correr al mismo tiempo. Veía pasar los árboles a una velocidad que, combinada con el alcohol, parecía vertiginosa. _Oh no, voy a vomitar._

-¡Para! -chillé, soltándome de su agarre y cayendo de espaldas. Escuché como gritaban mi nombre, pero yo seguí con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, rezando para que mi estómago no me traicionase. _Por favor, por favor, que todo pare de dar vueltas._

-Bella, ¿estás bien? -preguntó una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza.

-Ajá.

-Abre los ojos.

Hice lo que la voz me ordenó y vi cuatro caras suspendidas encima de mi cabeza. Apreté los labios para no reírme, pero no aguanté mucho tiempo. Estallé en carcajadas y el alivio inundó sus facciones.

-Nos asustaste, princesa -dijo Paul, agarrándome por el brazo y ayudándome a incorporar.

-Me he caído de sitios más altos -confesé en un susurro, no tan bajo como creí porque hasta Cullen se rió.

-¡Sigamos! -gritó Seth, con una rama de árbol en la mano y señalando hacia delante.

-¿Pero hacia dónde vamos?

-Buena pregunta, querido.

-No me llames querido -refunfuñó Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Yo me reí de lo cómico de la situación. Es decir, ¿qué había mejor que estar borracho y perdido en un bosque a kilómetros de la civilización? _Maldición._

-Vamos a morir -lloriqueó Jared, agarrándose a mi brazo.

-¡Suelta, chucho! -le pegué con mala cara y, alzando la barbilla, me alejé de allí ofendida. No era ningún maldito salvavidas.

Salté varias raíces, sonriendo ante mi inesperado equilibrio. Podría pasar toda la vida borracha con tal de no caerme al suelo a cada pocos minutos. Tenía que considerar esa opción.

-¡Bella! -me giré, y vi como los chicos intentaban seguir mi ritmo, sin éxito. Se agarraban a los árboles y tropezaban con el aire. Y así era como se vengaba el karma después de tantas bromas a mi costa. _Hahá._ Me retorcí un bigote imaginario mientras llegaban a mi posición.

Cullen se adelantó y, sonriendo, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él. Olí el alcohol, tapando su olor natural. Hice un puchero mental ante eso, pero permanecí con la expresión impasible.

-No te alejes, sería una verdadera catástrofe que te quedaras sola en un bosque como este -susurró en mi oído, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Alcé las cejas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa irónica.

-Puedo reducir a cualquier acosador. Sé manejarme, Cullen -respondí, rodando los ojos. Si todavía no había descubierto eso en todo el viaje era más estúpido de lo que creía.

-¿Y a un animal, Swan?

-Cállate.

Le di un codazo, acallando su risa. Debía admitir que no había considerado esa opción. Ahora el bosque parecía aún más aterrador. Miré hacia los lados con rapidez, pero me negué a refugiarme en los brazos de un Edward muy arrogante, viéndome con una sonrisa victorioso. _No, señor._ No volvería con él.

-Creo que el campamento estaba por el este -comentó Paul, poniendo su mano a forma de visera. Al menos que la luz de la luna le molestase, eso no tenía sentido. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos recto hasta que nos encontremos con algo o alguien? -sugerí. Ese era el plan que habíamos ideado Rose y yo desde aquella noche en la que no paramos de dar vueltas en círculos durante horas. Menos mal que encontramos el McDonald antes de que el sol saliese.

-¡Buena idea! -sonrió Seth, comenzando a caminar. Esta vez fue Paul el que cargó conmigo. Fue mucho más divertido que Jared; y además, le tenía a mano para pegarle cuando se burlaba de mí.

.

.

.

No podía parar de reírme. Lo malo de estar borracha era que no sentía ni el frío ni el dolor. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo podría tener una conmoción cerebral que no me enteraría. Cullen me levantó y me puso de pie. Probé tentativamente y comprobé con satisfacción que ninguno de mis tobillos había salido dañado. Paul, desde el suelo, se quejaba entre maldiciones.

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que nadie podía avisarme de la puñetera raíz? ¡Sois todas unas perras! -gritó, con su enrojecido rostro manchado de tierra. Una nueva oleada de carcajadas quebró el silencio del bosque.

-No te enfades. Fue divertido de ver -se rió Jared, sujetándose el estómago.

Paul nos miró mal a todos antes de levantarse y alejarse en dirección contraria. Me recordaba terriblemente a lo que había hecho yo antes. No era nada bueno que me comportase igual que él. _Caca de vaca._

-¡Chicos, mirad! -gritó desde unos metros a la derecha.

Antes de que pudiese quejarme, Edward me agarró y me echó sobre su hombro. Chillé, viendo su redondeado y azotable culo moverse delante de mi cara. Lo estaba haciendo aposta. Quería matarme. Mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía si era porque el alcohol nublaba mis sentidos, pero que me pellizcaran si no era tentador pegarle un mordisco. ¿Le dolería? Maldita sea, un plus.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté, golpeando a Edward en la pierna para que me soltase. Si le golpeaba en el trasero no podría evitar seguir hasta el final. Y eso no era algo que debiera hacer con la manada delante.

-¡Una carretera!

-¡Fantástico, Paul!

-¡Ey! La idea fue mía -me quejé, ya con los dos pies en el suelo.

-Lo que tú digas, princesa.

Su condescendencia me cabreó. Agarré la primera rama que vi y le golpeé con ella. El problema fue que el alcohol me hizo fallar, y en vez de darle en la espalda le di en la cabeza. Paul gritó y se alejó corriendo carretera adelante. Los demás se rieron y salieron disparados detrás de él. Sólo uno se quedó.

Cullen. Alzando una ceja, se ofreció a llevarme. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirme a tal ofrecimiento?

-¡Arre, caballo!

Él se rió y me agarré con fuerza a su espalda. Escondí la cabeza entre sus hombros para que no me volviese a pasar como antes. Edward era muchísimo más rápido que Jared, incluso borracho y tambaleante. Y moriría de vergüenza si llegase a vomitarle en la espalda. _Aunque así se quitaría la camiseta..._ No, ni siquiera la visión de su pecho desnudo me haría devolver la cena encima de él.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -pregunté, sin atreverme a mirar. Él se rió con fuerza, pero no contestó. Caca de vaca. Ahora estaba segura de que lo hacía aposta-. ¡Cullen! ¿Puedo mirar ya?

-Todavía no.

-¿Ya?

-No.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Joder, Swan!

-¿Es eso un sí?

Escuché como bufaba y sus manos dieron un apretón, agarradas en torno a mis muslos. Me pregunté cómo sería si en vez de a su espalda estuviese cara a cara con él, enrollando las piernas en su cintura tal y como había hecho Leah con Jacob. Necesitaba otro chupito. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para pensar en hacer _eso_ con Cullen._ Piensas en eso aunque estés sobria._ Mierda, tenía razón.

-¡Wilbur, pequeño! -se carcajeó Seth. Edward redujo la velocidad, por lo que me permití sacar tentativamente la cabeza de su omóplato y mirar a mi alrededor.

Había un pueblo a unos cincuenta metros, y Jared y Paul besaban el cartel que anunciaba su nombre. Aguanté la risa ante aquella escena. Yo había hecho lo mismo una vez.

-¡Vamos! -chillé en el oído de Cullen, agarrándole del pelo y pegándole pequeños tirones. Él gruñó y sus manos subieron un poco más arriba de dónde me tenía agarrada.

-¡Deja de manosear a Bella! -gritó Seth, mirando a Edward de forma pícara. Su expresión contradecía sus palabras.

-Seth, eres idiota -dije, rodando los ojos. Ignoré los abucheos de Paul y volví a tirar del pelo de Cullen-. No sé vosotros, pero yo quiero otro chupito de tequila.

-A sus órdenes, princesa -Paul hizo un saludo militar y encabezó la marcha-. ¡Un, dos, un, dos! ¡Con más brío, soldados!

Vi como mi transporte humano apretaba los labios hasta formar una línea, molesto. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosos, y supe que, como yo, estaba considerando golpear a Paul con una rama. Pero yo iba muy cómoda y Edward no parecía quejarse de mi peso, así que le propuse una contraoferta.

-Si logras sobrepasarle, le pegaré una patada cuando pasemos por su lado -susurré en su oído. Sus mejillas se estiraron, y deduje que estaba sonriendo.

-Me encanta cómo piensa tu mente.

-Oh, créeme. Si pudieses leer mis pensamientos, estoy segura de que adorarías la mitad de ellos -ronroneé de forma seductora. Lo admitía, puede que sí que estuviera lo suficientemente borracha, después de todo.

Escuché como tragaba en seco, intentando girar la cabeza para mirarme. No le dejé. Sonreí de forma malévola y grité:

-¡Al ataque!

En dos rápidas zancadas, Cullen alcanzó a Paul, y este acabó con una gran patada en el trasero. Sabía que clamaría venganza, por lo que insté a Edward a hacer una retirada rápida. _Wilbur, allá vamos_, pensé.

.

.

.

-¿Los hemos dejado atrás? -preguntó, jadeando. Se había quedado casi sin aliento huyendo de la manada, que se habían agrupado en nuestra contra. Miré hacia atrás y comprobé con satisfacción que nadie nos seguía.

-Puedes descansar, Cullen -le aseguré, riéndome. Él suspiró y me dejó caer en un banco, sentándose a mi lado.

-El alcohol nubla mis sentidos más de lo que pensaba -murmuró con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y un dulce puchero en sus labios.

Ladeé la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de reírme sin motivo. Las calles de Wilbur estaban vacías, había varias farolas que no funcionaban y el pueblo era lo suficientemente pequeño para que Paul nos encontrara antes del amanecer. Pero no pensé en eso. Observé a aquel chico tan distinto al que había conocido en Forks. ¿O el Edward arrogante aún seguía en alguna parte? Me dispuse a averiguarlo, ayudada por el tequila ingerido.

-La primera vez que te vi -comencé sin despegar la mirada de su relajado rostro-, fue en la cafetería. Jessica intentaba que me uniera a su secta de chicas-fáciles-y-tetonas, pero la ignoré y miré alrededor para distraerme. Y te vi.

Ahora tenía toda su atención. Había abierto los ojos y sus dos esmeraldas brillaban en mi dirección. _Producto del alcohol,_ me dije.

-Estabas con Tanya -clavé las uñas en la palma de mi mano, conteniendo los insultos que pugnaban por salir de mi boca. En vez de eso sonreí falsamente, como si aquella puta barata no me importase-. De tooodas las chicas del instituto, estabas con ella, besándola delante de tus amigos como una especie de soy-el-mejor.

Rodé los ojos, porque era cierto. Recordaba su beso, o más bien su extraña manera de compartir saliva, para luego mirar a sus amigos con superioridad y reírse. En aquel momento me pareció el chico más idiota y arrogante que había visto en mi vida. Estaba cambiando de opinión, desgraciadamente.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo una mueca.

-Siento que tuvieras que ver eso -susurró. Sus ojos se mostraban tan, tan arrepentidos-. Por aquel tiempo no pensaba, no me importaba nada. Estaba con Tanya porque era guapa y popular, tenía aquellos amigos porque era fácil tenerlos. Todo el mundo quería estar con Edward Cullen, hijo del doctor Cullen, y yo estaba con ellos fingiendo que no me importaba que prefiriesen al hijo antes que a la persona.

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Se me había formado un nudo en el estómago, escuchándole. Nunca me había preguntado por qué hacía lo que hacía. En realidad, yo había hecho lo mismo. En Phoenix todos querían ser amigos de Bella 'Imparable' Swan. En Forks, nadie quería saber nada de Isabella Swan.

Así que, mierda, le entendía.

Alcé una mano hacia la suya, apretándola en un intento por reconfortarle. Rápidamente, antes de que pudiese apartarme, Cullen agarró mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Nos quedamos quietos, observando nuestras manos unidas.

-Se siente bien -murmuró bajo su aliento.

-Demonios, sí -corroboré. Las ya tan características corrientes eléctricas circulaban entre nosotros. Suspiré, acariciando distraídamente su palma con el pulgar.

-Bella.

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con el rostro de Edward mirándome fijamente. Había una extraña desesperación en sus ojos.

-Por favor, no me dejes.

_¿Qué? _Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. ¿A qué se refería con que no le dejase? No iba a hacerlo, no iba a dejarle tirado en una cuneta si se refería a eso. Cullen apretó otra vez mi mano y tiró de mi para que me acercase más a él. Nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, y sentí los primeros síntomas de su cercanía. La garganta se me secó y mi corazón latió con más fuerza de lo normal.

-Por favor, no te vayas -repitió, inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios en mi frente. Sentía su aliento chocar contra mi piel, lo que hacía difícil concentrarme.

-No voy a hacerlo -le aseguré, cerrando los ojos y, por primera vez, dejándome llevar.

-A veces tengo la sensación de que eres un sueño -confesó en un susurro. Sus labios bajaron de mi frente hasta mi pómulo, dónde dejó otro beso tan suave como una pluma. Instintivamente, me acerqué más a él hasta casi estar sentada en su regazo-. Temo despertarme en mi cama, en Forks. Temo encontrarme con mi anterior vida, con mis padres, con Tanya, con mis amigos -suspiró y pasó al arco de mi mandíbula. Volvió a darme otro beso. No fui consciente de cuando mi mano libre viajó hasta su pelo, enterrándose en él y masajeando su cabeza-. No quiero regresar. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

-Te prometo -mi voz sonaba ronca, por lo que me aclaré la garganta. Ya no sentía sus labios contra mi piel, y resistí la tentación de buscarlos-. Te prometo que esto es real, Edward. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Me permití abrir los ojos, fijándome por primera vez en lo cerca que estaban sus labios de los míos, y de lo suaves y apetecibles que parecían.

-No voy a dejarte.

Subí mi mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos, ardientes y tiernos al mismo tiempo.

-No voy a desaparecer.

Deslicé mi mano desde su pelo hasta su mandíbula, acariciándola. Recordaba vagamente pensar que era maravillosa la primera vez que hablamos. Acariciarla, pasar mis dedos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, no podía imaginarse. Era mil veces mejor en real que en mi cabeza. Acaricié suavemente su labio inferior, mordiendo el mío para no cometer una locura.

¿Qué mierda? Estaba borracha.

Escuché como Cullen gruñía por lo bajo. Un gruñido sordo y gutural. Su brazo libre se enroscó en mi cintura, atrayéndome aún más hacia él. Nuestras manos seguían unidas, pero ahora yo estaba en su regazo a centímetros de sus tan ansiados labios.

-Yo también quiero quedarme aquí, contigo -confesé bajito.

Apoyé nuestras manos entrelazadas en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía igual de rápido que el mío. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver un torbellino de emociones en los suyos, tan oscuros como la noche. Mojé mis labios con la punta de la lengua, anhelante.

Porque sí._ Quería. Besar. A. Edward. Cullen._

-¡Ahí están!

Escuchar la voz de Paul me sobresaltó, y aún más ver como corría hacia nosotros. Di un brinco en el regazo de Edward, y terminé en el suelo, para variar.

Paul estalló en risas, secundado por Jared y Seth, que habían visto mi patética caída desde la distancia. Cullen me ayudó a levantarme y sobé mi culo con una mueca de dolor. Nunca antes el suelo se había sentido tan duro.

-Dame una buena razón para no patear tu culo ahora, Edward -amenazó mi amigo, acercándose a nosotros. El efecto de su amenaza perdió efecto con su hipido y su ligera desviación a la derecha.

-¡Yo no hice nada! -se defendió Edward, mirándole con cara asesina. Huh, él parecía realmente encabronado.

-Lo sé, fue Bella. Pero tú la ayudaste -apuntó Paul, negando la cabeza como si le hubiese defraudado. Rodé los ojos y me puse en medio.

-Vamos, chicos, dejaros de tonterías -intervine.

-¿Y qué recibiré a cambio de vuestro perdón? -inquirió él, mirándonos de manera especulativa mientras se acariciaba un bigote imaginario.

-Te invito a un chupito -ofrecí. Eso siempre funcionaba. Y yo también quería más alcohol, funcionaba para los dos.

Paul levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué mierda todos sabían hacer eso menos yo?

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Joder -maldecí, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Con el mío -señaló Cullen a mi espalda. Me giré, y en su mano, brillando como un faro en medio de la oscuridad, tenía su cartera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso entre mis labios. Alcé la vista y le pillé mirándome. Él también sonreía.

-¡Fantástico! Invita Edward.

Seth y Jared aullaron en coro con Paul. Me uní a ellos, riendo, y sentí como Cullen se movía en sincronía conmigo.

.

.

.

Sólo había un bar abierto a aquellas horas de la noche. La luz del cartel iluminaba la calle, y podía oírse música saliendo del local a todo volumen. Paul, Seth y Jared corrieron adentro, y yo no pude evitar reírme de ellos. Parecían críos, enormes críos llenos de esteroides y borrachos, muy borrachos. Volví a reírme ante mis pensamientos, que formaban una imagen de aquellos tres en pañales y bebiendo tequila de un biberón.

Salté un poco para subirme a la acera, con tan mala suerte que tropecé y el suelo comenzó a acercarse a mi cara a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero una mano me detuvo, agarrándome.

-Gracias -musité sin aliento, sintiendo el musculoso cuerpo de Cullen pegado a mi espalda.

-De nada -su voz era ronca, provocando que mi estómago diese un vuelco.

-Joder -mascullé. Mi consciencia me decía que volviese al banco con Edward a terminar lo que Paul interrumpió. No escuchaba ninguna otra parte de mi cabeza que replicase ante eso.

Cullen me soltó y me giré para mirarle. Supe que pensaba lo mismo que yo cuando me encontré con sus ojos, negros como el carbón, fijos en mí.

-¡Edward! ¿Vienes o no? -gritó Seth desde la puerta. Ellos no se preocuparían por él si no fuese por su cartera. Mierda, debíamos tirarla y salir corriendo. Mordí mi labio. _Tentador..._

Pero Cullen se adelantó y entró en el bar. Hice un puchero y gimoteé, sola en la calle. _¿Por qué a mí?_, pensé. ¿Por qué me había tocado un sexy y apetecible chico para que me acompañase? Me estaba volviendo loca, no iba a poder resistirme a él. A Cullen. _Caca de vaca, ¿en qué estás pensando Bella?_ Por fin, la Bella sensata y sobria aparecía de nuevo. Y tenía razón, seguía siendo Edward, así que tenía que controlarme. Pero me di cuenta de que, mientras entraba en el bar, mi voz interior, ayudada por el alcohol, amordazaba a la Bella sensata y la dejaba tirada en un rincón. _Mierda._

Los chicos estaban en la barra con una jarra de vodka, riéndose. Me acerqué a ellos con rapidez y le quité el vaso a Jared antes de beberlo de golpe. _Mi dulce, dulce vodka._

-¡Ey! -se quejó, arrebatándome su vaso. Me reí de su infantil cabreo y me senté entre Paul y Edward.

-¿Qué hay para beber? -pregunté con una sonrisa, golpeando la barra.

-Para la señorita, un poco de vodka -sonrió Cullen, dejándome su vaso.

-¿Quiere emborracharme, señor Cullen? -bromeé, bebiendo-. ¿Quiere emborracharme para luego llevarme a la cama? ¡Que poco caballeroso!

Me reí de mi misma. Pero mierda, no me importaría.

-Créeme -susurró la aterciopelada voz de Edward en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío-. No necesitaré emborracharte para llevarte a la cama, Bella.

Giré lentamente la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso y me fijé en su pelo, realmente despeinado. Por mi culpa, cuando enterré la mano en su cabello cobrizo. Recordar la sensación hizo que mordiera mi labio. Y eso le encendió. Gruñó y comenzó a inclinarse hacia mis labios, y casi podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, y...

-¡Bella! -la mano de Paul tirando de mi brazo me distrajo. No tuve más remedio que voltearme y recobrar el equilibrio antes de que cayese de la silla, también. Realmente comenzaba a odiarle. Edward podía batirse en duelo contra él, luchando por mi atención. Sería digno de ver.

-¿Qué? -gruñí, contrariada. Lo más increíble era que Paul no parecía consciente de lo que interrumpía.

-¡Para ti! -exclamó, poniendo un vaso de vodka bajo mi nariz. Estaba emocionado, como si aquello fuese un anillo de compromiso o algo así.

Pero era alcohol, y yo nunca rechazaba un vaso de mi bebida favorita. Bebí bajo su mirada atenta y rodé los ojos cuando aplaudió. En verdad parecía un niño pequeño.

-¿Estás contento? -pregunté, teniendo que alzar la voz por encima de la música.

-Sep.

-Bien.

Me giré para continuar dónde lo había dejado con Edward, pero él estaba volteado en dirección contraria. Él estaba hablando con una camarera de tetas grandes y cabello rubio, como su Tanya. Ellos se estaban riendo. Y yo estaba furiosa.

Agarré con fuerza el vaso y apreté los dientes. Después de todo, Cullen no era diferente al chico de Forks. Pensé que había cambiado, realmente lo pensé. Aquello no podía ponerme tan triste y furiosa a la vez. Tan... celosa.

_Probando de tu propia medicina, ¿eh, Swan?_ Oh, joder, cállate.

Me giré bruscamente hacia Paul, que no notó mi estado de ánimo.

-Princes-sa -hipó, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y apretándome contra él. Se rió de sí mismo, o puede que de la manera en la que le golpeé por llamarme así, antes de alzar el vaso al aire y comenzar a cantar.

-¡Ew! -grité, tapándome los oídos y olvidando, momentáneamente, al idiota de Cullen y su tetona camarera. Me reí de lo desafinado que sonaba-. ¡Paul, cállate!

-¡Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor! -me reprochó, herido. Claro que cantaba mejor que él, sólo que la manada nunca me había oído. Este parecía ser un buen momento.

Sonreí y me incliné sobre la barra, agarrando al que parecía ser el dueño.

-Disculpa -sonreí, de manera que esperaba fuese arrebatadora. Para qué engañarnos, imitaba a Cullen-. ¿Podría poner una canción para que cantase?

-No tenemos karaoke -replicó en tono seco. Parecía saber como tratar con borrachos, cortando sus ideas locas de raíz.

Unos billetes pasaron por encima de mi hombro y cayeron a sus pies.

-Deja cantar a la señorita.

_Esa voz..._ Apreté los dientes con fuerza. No necesitaba su asqueroso dinero, podría haberle convencido. Puede que no, pero no le necesitaba. _Estúpido Cullen._

El dueño rápidamente accedió y yo le dije el nombre de la canción. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, me subí a la barra y me giré hacia el local. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en mí ahora, y la manada, a mis pies, se reía descaradamente. Les lancé 'la mirada' y agarré una botella de vodka como micrófono. _Tú y yo, compañera_, pensé con cariño antes de la música sonase.

-_You say that I'm messing with your head, All 'cuz I was making out with your friend, Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop, 'cuz I'm having too much fun._ -Jódete Cullen, esta va para ti-. _You're on your knees, Begging please, "Stay with me", But honestly, I just need to be, A little crazy..._

La manada había parado de reírse, y yo sonreí porque, sin quererlo, esta era la canción perfecta para el estúpido de Edward.

-_All my life I've been good, but now, Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell, All I want is to mess around, And I don't really care about, If you love me, If you hate me, You can save me, Baby, baby, All my life I've been good, but now, Ohhhhh, what the hell. _

Di una vuelta sobre mi misma, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. La sala entera me aplaudía y Seth y Paul coreaban mi nombre. Sin embargo, fijé mis ojos en Cullen. Él apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, aunque no sabía si estaba molesto o enfadado. No me importaba.

-_So what if I go out on a million dates?, You never call or listen to me anyway, I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day, Don't get me wrong...I just need some time to play._-di un trago de mi botella y me reí-. _You're on your knees, Begging please, "Stay with me", But honestly, I just need to be, A little crazy._

Con una sonrisa siniestra, me acerqué a dónde estaba Edward y me agaché para cantarle directamente a la cara.

-_All my life I've been good, but now, Ohhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell, All I want is to mess around, And I don't really care about, If you love me, If you hate me, You can save me, Baby, baby, All my life I've been good, but now, Ohhhhh, what the hell..._

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel. No hacía ni una hora él me pedía que me quedara con él. Sin embargo, él se lo había buscado. Sonreí y me incliné, apoyando mi mano en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Su cara quedó enterrada en mi cuello, y sentí como aspiraba mi aroma. No me importaba que estuviésemos en una sala llena de gente, porque era a él a quién le cantaba.

-_You say that I'm messing with your head, Boy, I like messing in your bed, Yeah I'm messing with your head, When I'm messing with you in bed..._

Me eché para atrás y me levanté, saltando sobre la barra. La gente aplaudía y yo no podía sentirme más viva. Esto era lo que me encantaba. Canté la última parte de la canción, una vez más el estribillo, antes de alzar la botella y dar un gran trago.

_Jódete, Cullen. Nadie juega conmigo. _

.

.

.

Estábamos a pocos metros del campamento, gracias a mi súper sentido de la orientación. Y a las indicaciones del dueño del bar, pero eso no importaba. Escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, decidíamos cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Jared había tenido la genial idea de pintar un recuerdo de nosotros en Wilbur, para dejarlo en la eternidad. Mi padre habría considerado aquello 'vandalismo'. Yo, sin embargo, lo consideraba 'idea tierna de un borracho'. El único problema que había era que la pintura estaba en la caravana. Y en la caravana estaban Jacob y Leah. Y _nadie_ se atrevía a acercarse.

-La idea fue tuya, Jared, debes ir tú.

-Y una mierda, ve tú, Seth.

-Ah no, que vaya Paul.

-No quiero ver el culo peludo de Jacob, ¡te toca a ti!

Rodé los ojos. Muy grandes y muy fuertes, pero seguían siendo unas nenazas. Edward había estado inusualmente callado desde que salimos del bar bajo aplausos y una ronda de chupitos gratis. Sabía que estaba cabreado, pero yo lo estaba más.

-Oh, por favor -bufé, cortando la discusión de golpe. Salí de nuestros escondite y caminé con decisión hacia la caravana, saltando por encima de las botellas vacías y la hoguera, ya apagada-. Hombres -mascullé por lo bajo.

Fui en silencio hasta la parte de atrás, rezando para que no me descubriesen. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que Leah no estuviese de mal humor, al menos que Jake fuese muy malo en la cama, cosa poco probable. Ew, no era buena idea pensar en mis amigos desnudos ni en cómo lo hacía Jacob. Alejé rápidamente aquellos pensamientos.

-¡Ajá! Aquí estás -susurré, agachándome para coger la bolsa con la pintura. En verdad no tenía ni idea de para qué habían comprado botes de pintura y brochas, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Para mi desgracia, al alzar la vista miré a través de la ventana. Y entonces lo vi, la peor pesadilla de Paul. Vi el culo de Jacob, sin ningún pelo y redondito y azotable, aunque no tanto como el de Cullen. _Mierda_.

-¡Mis ojos! -chillé, echando a correr a ciegas hacia los arbustos-. ¡Joder, me he quedado ciega! ¡Retirada, retirada!

Tropecé con el aire, pero recobré el equilibrio y huí dando brincos detrás de los chicos, que me llevaban ventaja. Había sido la experiencia más traumática de mi vida. Nunca, nunca, volvería a adentrarme en una caravana dónde sabía que había alguien desnudo.

_De los errores se aprende_, me decía mi madre. Pues bien, yo ya había aprendido.

.

.

.

-Una pincelada por aquí, otra por allá -me mordí la lengua, mirando con ojo crítico mi obra maestra-. ¡Listo!

Di un paso atrás y observé mi firma en la pared. Era una 'B' en grande junto con una botella de vodka y un dibujo parecido al tatuaje de mi cadera: Una clave de sol unida a las iniciales de 'R' y 'J', sólo que no había puesto las letras en la pared. Paul y Seth estaban dibujando un pene gigante. _Típico_. Jared daba pinceladas a su lobo, que le había quedado muy realista. Cullen, por otro lado, estaba dibujando un piano y tenía las iniciales de 'E.C' escritas debajo. No debió sorprenderme que nuestros pensamientos fueran por el mismo camino.

-Bonito piano -dije.

-Bonita 'B' -respondió él sin girarse. Seguía molesto, pero estaba prestando más atención de la quería mostrar, pues no le había visto mirar mi trabajo ni una sola vez y sin embargo sabía lo que había dibujado.

-Gracias.

-¡Eh, princesa! -me llamó Paul. Estallé en carcajadas al ver su rostro manchado de azul-. ¿Y qué piensas de nuestro dibujo? Es fantástico, ¿verdad?

-Seh, me encanta -bromeé, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. No ayudaba nada ver como Paul se azotaba el culo y quedaba la marca de su mano grabada en los pantalones.

Cullen se unió a mi risa, y me giré hacia él. Observaba divertido a la manada, con el pincel en la mano y un poco de pintura en la mejilla.

Demonios, ya que no iba a vomitarle encima, debía encontrar otra forma de que se quitase la camiseta. Sonreí de forma calculadora mientras me acercaba a él en silencio.

_¡Plas!_ Pasé la brocha justo por su espalda, dejando una línea azul en su camiseta. Vi como se tensaba, rígido, antes de girarse lentamente. Su cara tenía una expresión perpleja, y alzó una mano para limpiarse. Cuando la volvió a ver, estaba completamente manchada de azul.

-Pitufo Cullen -sonreí traviesa, mordiendo mi labio._ Que se quite la camiseta, que se quite la camiseta..._

En vez de eso, Edward decidió que la venganza era mejor. En un segundo sentí su pincel pasearse por mi camiseta, manchándome. Le miré con un puchero en mis labios, distrayéndole, que era lo que quería.

-¡Venganza! -clamé, pintándole por delante esta vez. Riéndome, salí corriendo.

-¡Swan! -escuché como gritaba a mi espalda. Chillé cuando alguien me tacleó y caímos al suelo.

-Yo te la agarro, Edward -_Paul, traidor._ Gruñí contra el suelo, encabronada con mi amigo. Ex-amigo. ¿Por qué siempre se ponía en mi contra?

-Tranquila, Bella. ¡Nosotros te rescataremos! -bramaron Seth y Jared al mismo tiempo, corriendo en mi ayuda.

Sacaron a Paul de encima de mí y procedieron a pintarle de arriba a abajo. Me levanté de un salto y le dibujé una 'B' en la frente, a modo de venganza. Una venganza muy pobre, pero de lo demás se encargaban mis rescatadores.

Entonces sentí como alguien tiraba de mí hacia atrás, y volví a sentir el suelo en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Mierda! -mascullé, estremeciéndome por culpa del frío. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada y a merced de mi captor. Cullen sonrió de forma siniestra desde arriba.

-Has sido una chica mala, Swan -susurró con voz ronca-. Y voy a castigarte.

_Joder_. Imágenes de esta misma posición, desnudos, aparecieron en mi cabeza. _Joder, joder, eso es lo que me gustaría._ Jadeé en busca de aire mientras observaba su hermoso rostro a la luz de la farola, creando sombras que resaltaban sus verdes ojos.

Sentí el pincel deslizarse por mi mejilla, por mi cuello, hasta arriba de mi pecho, dónde lo paseó de derecha a izquierda, torturándome con la fría pintura. Mis manos estaban por encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizadas. No podía despegar la mirada de la suya, abrasadora y oscura. Arqueé la espalda, en una silenciosa súplica. Porque mierda, quería que en vez del pincel fuesen sus labios los que me atormentasen.

-¡Al rescate! -y Edward ya no estaba encima de mí. Parpadeé varias veces antes de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Seth había tacleado a Cullen y Jared seguía con Paul.

_¿Por qué?_, lloré mentalmente. ¡Arg!, juro que empezaba a odiarles.

-Soy un avatar -exclamó Paul, de pie y con los brazos en la cintura. Alzaba su pecho orgulloso, porque en verdad parecía una personita azul.

-Vamos, avatar -se burló Jared-. Vamos a bañarte.

Si Charlie hubiese declarado el pintar en las paredes como 'vandalismo', el meterse en la piscina pública sin permiso probablemente hubiese estado penado con la cárcel para él. Pero ya no estaba con mi padre, y todos necesitábamos un baño. Escalamos la verja y caímos silenciosos al otro lado.

-Esto es ilegal -susurró Edward, preocupado. Al parecer él no había roto un plato en su vida, hasta que me conoció. Tenía que admitir que esta no era mi primera vez.

-Tranquilo, Cullen -susurré de vuelta-. Me sentaré al lado del drogadicto si nos atrapan.

Hizo una mueca ante mi sarcasmo, pero no rechistó. El agua estaba tranquila y limpia, y Seth se había encargado de las cámaras de seguridad, tapándolas. Esta tampoco era la primera vez para ellos, al parecer. Teníamos quince minutos antes de que alguien se diese cuenta y de que viniese el guardia de seguridad. Quince minutos que aprovecharíamos al máximo.

-¡Bomba! -gritó Paul, tirándose al agua el primero. Jared y Seth le siguieron, ni siquiera quitándose los zapatos. Me reí, viendo como se salpicaban entre ellos.

Me quité el calzado y el cinturón. Cullen me imitó. Sin embargo, él también se quitó la camiseta, por fin. Vi su pecho desnudo y musculoso, y mordí mi labio para acallar cualquier tontería que pudiese salir de mi boca. Edward no tenía por qué saber que me encantaría lamerle como un helado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? -preguntó con voz burlona, recordándome a la primera vez que hablamos. Alcé los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, brillantes de nuevo y sin ningún rastro de rencor.

La última vez que me preguntó eso, le llamé engreído. Sin embargo, esta vez sonreí y asentí, todavía con el labio entre mis dientes. Él maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a mí. Su olor era intoxicante y me encontré a mí misma oliéndole. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-Yo también veo algo que me gusta -gruñó en mi oído. Y su voz envió una latigazo de deseo directamente a mi entrepierna. Sorprendida de mi reacción, gemí, apretándome más contra él. Me arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero ahora no me importaba-. Y mucho -añadió, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Joder -jadeé, sin aliento.

-Siempre.

Pero entonces el agua nos salpicó, y las risas de la manada se alzaron, interrumpiéndonos. Recordé vagamente que no debería estar haciendo esto con Cullen. Sin embargo, no lograba deducir _porqué_. ¿Por qué estaba mal hacer lo que deseaba?

Edward se separó de mí y alzó una mano en mi dirección. Se vio realmente lindo, con el agua mojando su pecho y su cabello.

-¿Vienes al agua, señorita Swan?

Sonreí.

-Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Y sin vacilar, cogí su mano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hoooola! Por fin, el capítulo 14 que tanto me costó escribir. ¡De verdad espero que les guste! Jaja, me quedó con mucha más tensión sexual de la que pretendía (no las voy escuchar quejarse, ¿verdad?), pero advierto que esto es sólo producto del alcohol, que como bien se sabe, te vuelve desinhibida y provoca que hagas cosas de las que la mañana siguiente te arrepientes. Sin embargo, espero que disfruten de este cap, porque tardaré un poco en actualizar, y quería dejaros con un buen sabor de boca.<em>**

**_La semana que viene me iré a Toledo de excursión de fin de curso, y no podré escribir, por lo que el fin de semana que viene no habrá nuevo capítulo, y dependiendo de como me encuentre de inspirada, habrá uno dentro de dos semanas. Lamento de verdad la espera, pero me es completamente imposible llevarme el portatil. _**

**_Gracias a todas por los reviews, alertas y favs. ¡Me animan a continuar! Cada vez que hay un nuevo review me sacan una sonrisa :) _**

**Mya F:_ Jajaja, sí que hablaron, Edward y Jacob, y arreglaron las cosas al saber que no estaban interesados por la misma chica. Ten en cuenta que Jake y Leah llevaban enamorados toda una vida, y Edward... es demasiado terco y orgulloso, igual que Bella. Habrá muchas más peleas! Gracias por leerme, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Besos!_**

**I love Edward:_ Bella se resiste a admitir lo que siente porque, bueno, para ella Cullen está como prohibido. Siempre lo vio como alguien estúpido y arrogante, y es tan terca que se niega a cambiar de opinión. Y en fin, las mujeres, aunque no lo admitamos, sí que somos un poco complicadas... ¡al igual que los hombres! Jajaja. Besos! y gracias por leer!_**

**Farrah: _Jajaja, gracias! Intento encontrar la canción perfecta para el momento, ya que se trasmiten lo que sienten mediante la música. Gracias de nuevo! Me alegro de que te guste el fic :) Aquí nuevo cap, Besos!_**

**_Y me despido, no sé hasta cuando, pero sí con muy buen humor y deseando que este cap os haga reír y llorar de frustración al mismo tiempo ;) Jajaja. Tiempo al tiempo, tiempo al tiempo..._**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagio.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. <strong>

**-Andrew Belle. In my veins-**

oOo

No quería despertar. Quería quedarme eternamente con los ojos cerrados, sin recordar nada, sólo con el tacto de los labios de Cullen en mi frente. Pero _hay una verdad universal que todos tenemos que enfrentar, tanto si queremos como si no: todo termina eventualmente*_. Así que suspiré, oliendo el perfume de Edward y, lentamente, entreabrí los ojos.

Tal y como me había imaginado, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho desnudo. Podía escuchar pequeños ronquidos salir de su nariz y no necesité levantar la vista para saber que fruncía el ceño y que su rostro se relajaba en una sonrisa de manera aleatoria. Parecía increíble que sólo le conociese desde hacía dos semanas. Se sentían como años.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, aflojé su agarre en mi cadera y salí de su abrazo estrangulador. Por suerte habíamos terminado en un colchón; Paul estaba tirado en el suelo en una postura que no parecía nada cómoda y Seth dormía encima de la mesa. Jake y Leah ocupaban casi dos camas, y gracias al cielo estaban los dos tapados con una sábana. Probablemente sería por eso que nadie se había atrevido a quitarles el sitio.

Mi mirada se desvió a Cullen de nuevo. Me fijé en su rostro, tranquilo como un ángel, con varios mechones de su pelo cayéndole delante de sus ojos cerrados. De repente, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a mi mente como si fuese una bola de demolición.

"_-No te alejes, sería una verdadera catástrofe que te quedaras sola en un bosque como este._

_-Me encanta cómo piensa tu mente._

_-Siento que tuvieras que ver eso. Por aquel tiempo no pensaba, no me importaba nada._

_-Por favor, no me dejes. Por favor, no te vayas._

_-A veces tengo la sensación de que eres un sueño. No quiero regresar. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. _

_-Créeme. No necesitaré emborracharte para llevarte a la cama, Bella. _

_-Deja cantar a la señorita._

_-Bonita 'B'._

_-Has sido una chica mala, Swan. Y voy a castigarte._

_-Yo también veo algo que me gusta. Y mucho._

_-¿Vienes al agua, señorita Swan?_

_-Bella..." _

Me estremecí. Recordar cómo volvimos a la caravana, cómo todos se quedaron dormidos al instante y cómo yo sólo podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Edward en mi oreja, tan acelerados como los míos. Recordar mi nombre susurrado con su aterciopelada voz mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre mi cabello. Sus labios en mi frente. Y mi nombre, repetido tantas veces como si fuese una reverencia, una oración.

La sensación de ahogo fue tan abrumadora que no dudé en levantarme y salir corriendo, porque eso es lo que hacía. Huir. Siempre huía. No me importó el aire frío de la mañana, ni el que no llevase pantalones. Corrí sin pensar en nada, sin aliento. Porque si pensaba en algo, pensaría en Cullen.

_Cullen, Cullen, Cullen..._

Al final, parecía que todo se reducía a él. Siempre a él.

Paré cuando las plantas de mis pies pisaron grava y se quejaron por culpa del dolor. Miré a mi alrededor, observando un puente con un cartel que ponía '_Spokane Lake_'**. Podría seguir río abajo, llegar a la ciudad y perderme en ella, dejando a Edward atrás. Pero sabía que no iba a hacer aquello. Con un suspiro, me senté en el suelo y deslicé mis piernas por fuera de la barandilla, colgándolas en el vacío. El agua quedaba muy abajo, pero podía escuchar como corría por la colina. Cogí unas cuantas piedras y las lancé sin ser consciente de dónde caían.

No podía retrasarlo más. Apoyé la frente contra un barrote y metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Por supuesto, era de Cullen, y su olor me envolvía hasta aturdirme. Mis dedos rozaron algo metálico y saqué su iPod. _Música._ Seh, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pero ya debía saber que las canciones y la reproducción aleatoria se alineaban en mi contra en momentos como aquel. _'Andrew Belle'_ sonó por los auriculares, y una triste sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

_Nothing goes as planned, Everything will break, People say goodbye, In their own special way, All that you rely on, And all that you could fake, Will leave you in the morning, Come find you in the day... _

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había escuchado aquella canción. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y cayeron en mi pecho. El sentimiento de ahogo era el mismo, sólo que ahora huía de cosas distintas. Antes, de mi pasado; Ahora, de Cullen. Siempre aparecía en el momento adecuado, cuando tan perdida me sentía.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out, Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth, Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found, Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out... _

Sólo que ahora parecía tener mucho más significado que antes. Rocé mis labios, mojados por culpa de las lágrimas, con la punta de mis dedos. Había estado tan cerca... ¿Qué habría pasado si Paul o Seth no nos hubieran interrumpido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... _hubiese llegado a besar a Edward Cullen_?

_Everything will change, Nothing stays the same, Nobody is perfect, Oh, but everyone is to blame, All that you rely on, And all that you can save, Will leave you in the morning, Will find you in the day... _

Sí, todo iba a cambiar. Podía fingir no recordar nada, pero él me descubriría. Habíamos pasado por cosas peores, al fin y al cabo. Él siempre se disculpaba, él seguía conmigo. Quizá debía ser yo ahora la que se disculpase con Edward.

_¿Disculparte por qué? ¿Por desearle? ¿Por querer besarle igual que él quiere hacer contigo? _

No. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, dejando de intentar contener las lágrimas que me habían amenazado desde que había despertado hacía quince minutos en el pecho de Cullen. No.

Disculparme porque _no podía._

_¿Por qué no puedes, Bella?_ Oh, genial, ahora escuchaba a Rosalie en mi cabeza. Ella podría ser el ángel bueno, y Jasper el demonio malo. Cada uno en un hombro. ¿O sería al revés? Probablemente al revés.

Llevé las manos a mi rostro y sequé mis lágrimas.

-_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out, Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth, Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found, Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out _-canté entrecortadamente.

_No podía porque él no sabía todo de mí. No podía porque tenía miedo de los sentimientos y reacciones que provocaba en mí. No podía porque temía confiar en él y que luego me defraudase. No podía porque se suponía que debía odiarle. No podía porque no sabía, no sabía por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo dejó de ser Edward 'Estúpido' Cullen para convertirse solamente en Edward. Mi Edward. _

Y no saber me mataba. Tendría que tenerlo todo bajo control, pero ni siquiera sabía qué se suponía debía controlar. Necesitaba a Rosalie, a Jasper. Necesitaba a mi madre, a Charlie. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Sollocé, envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor. La música seguía sonando en mis oídos, y resistí el impulso de quitar los auriculares de golpe. Tampoco entendía por qué estaba llorando. _¿Por qué?_ Nadie contestó dentro de mi cabeza. Eso era malo.

_Everything is dark, It's more than you could take, But you catch a glimpse of sunlight, Shining, Shining down on your face, Your face, On your face..._

-_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out, Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth, Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found, Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out _-volví a cantar, elevé la voz, dejé que rasgara el aire.

Las palabras fluían fuera de mi boca sin fuerza. Porque eran verdaderas. Cullen se había adentrado en mi interior, en mis venas, intoxicándome. Me pregunté si sería una de _esas_ personas, finalmente. Porque, como mi sabia abuela Marie me decía, _hay algunas personas que son tan parte de nosotros, que estarán con nosotros pase lo que pase. Son nuestra tierra firme, nuestra Estrella del Norte, y las voces pequeñas y claras de nuestros corazones que estarán con nosotros... Siempre*. _

¿Sería una de _esas_ personas?

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo había dejado de llorar, o cuándo mi mirada se perdió en el agua sin fijarse en nada en concreto.

_Demasiadas reflexiones y revelaciones a tempranas horas de la mañana_, pensé. No quería seguir por ese camino. No quería profundizar en el asunto. Que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

Esa filosofía de la vida me había traído bastantes problemas en el pasado. Esperaba, fielmente, que a partir de ahora me llevase por el buen camino. O sino también podía recurrir a la filosofía de la abuela Marie. _Tabaco y alcohol, y la vida va a mejor. _Puede que la afición al vodka viniese de familia, después de todo.

Podía reflexionar sobre eso de vuelta a la caravana. Sin duda, sería algo digno de mención la próxima vez que viese a Renée. Ella estaría _encantada_ de discutir sobre el tema. _Ahh, dulce sarcasmo, ¿por qué vuelves en los momentos más inapropiados?_

.

.

.

Temía su reacción, porque realmente no sabía qué esperar de él. A pesar de todo, Edward seguía sufriendo de bipolaridad grave, así que fui acercándome lentamente a la caravana. En algún momento, al igual que con mis reflexiones, tendría que hacerle frente. Sólo que realmente no me apetecía. Quería desayunar tortitas y zumo, tomar un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza que habían provocado mis lágrimas y lavarme la cara para que nadie se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Sabía de sobra que nada de eso iba a pasar. Porque cuando rezaba para que todo fuese bien, había alguien ahí arriba, o abajo, que me ignoraba y volvía todo en mi contra.

Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda, rodeando la parte de atrás de la caravana en silencio. Tenía la piel de gallina por culpa del frío que hacía, y también por no llevar pantalones. _¿Cuándo me los había quitado?_ No lo recordaba. Puede que hubiese sido Cullen. _Argg, y yo dormida._ Y borracha.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, y de que el dolor de cabeza no era producido por las lágrimas, sino por la resaca. Por suerte no tenía ganas de vomitar, pero apostaba mis lindas mechas a que tenía una pinta horrible.

Hice una mueca mientras terminaba de rodear el auto. Y allí, por supuesto, estaba Cullen. Había sacado una mesa plegable y unas sillas de playa, y desayunaba -_por todos los dioses_- tortitas. Mi estómago rugió, y eso fue lo que me delató.

Edward giró la cabeza en mi dirección, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude jurar que el aire se cargó de electricidad. Por un momento, no pude respirar, y cuando llené de aire mis pulmones, mi corazón se disparó. Pero guardé todas aquellas nuevas emociones en un rincón de mi mente, y presté atención a mi estómago.

-¿Hay comida para una hambrienta resacosa? -pregunté, rompiendo el silencio. Vislumbré una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-De sobra.

Me acerqué dando saltitos hasta la silla que tenía al lado. Cullen, descubriendo su lado caballeroso, echó la silla hacia atrás para que me sentara.

-Gracias -susurré.

Él dividió parte de sus tortitas y las puso en otro plato, llenó un vaso de zumo de naranja y después me pasó el improvisado desayuno. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ataqué la comida.

-¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, sobre todo porque por un segundo me había olvidado de su presencia. Salté un poco en mi sitio y tragué con fuerza. Al parecer, debía de tener una pinta aún más horrible de lo que pensaba. O, desgraciadamente, se había fijado en mis ojos llorosos. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era mala.

-Perfectamente -mentí, dando traguitos a mi zumo. Picaba en la garganta y tenía un regusto amargo, pero ayudaba a dejar de sentir aquel sabor metálico en la lengua por culpa del alcohol.

Cullen dejó caer el tenedor con fuerza y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, dejándome masticar en paz, hasta que volvió a hablar. Si no fuera porque el campamento estaba en silencio, no le hubiese escuchado.

-Te fuiste -acusó.

El trozo de comida que iba a llevar a la boca cayó del tenedor, e hice un mohín ante eso. Así podía disimular el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta ante la tristeza de sus palabras.

-Sí, bueno -parpadeé rápidamente, intentando pensar con rapidez. Pensar, exacto-. Necesitaba pensar. A solas. Ya sabes, reunirme con mis pensamientos y reflexiones. Esas cosas.

Le dirigí una mirada rápida antes de volver a mis tortitas. Sentía su mirada cavando hoyos en mi nuca. El ambiente relajado se disipaba con rapidez, dejando paso a una tensión que conocía bien. La tensión antes de que estallase la bomba.

-¿Y en qué tenías que pensar? -inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. Intuía que se guardaba los comentarios mordaces para él. Agradecía eso, no necesitaba su mierda a estas horas de la mañana, no después de pasarme llorando los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos por su culpa.

_Por su culpa. Caca de vaca._ Me había jurado que nunca más iba a llorar por un chico. Y ahora lloraba por Cullen. Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo majara.

-En... ¿por qué mierda no llevo pantalones? -cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. Tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

-Recuerdo que te movías y quejabas que te apretaban -respondió, sonrojándose levemente-. Me pediste que te los quitara.

Descruzó los brazos y se rascó la nuca, tic que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. No me estaba contando toda la verdad, o yo le asustaba de veras como para pensar que le golpearía por quitarme los pantalones. Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto le golpearía.

-De acuerdo. Cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal estás tú?

Dejé el tenedor al lado del plato y me recosté en la silla, chupando la punta de los dedos que habían terminado manchados de chocolate. Edward hizo entonces una mueca y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Me siento como una mierda -confesó. Eso me hizo reír, silenciosamente al menos.

-No estás acostumbrado a beber, es normal.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? -se veía realmente lindo con ese puchero. Me encogí de hombros.

-Después de despertarte en un almacén junto con alguien que no conoces, encima de tu propio vómito, empiezas a resistir un poco a los efectos secundarios -bromeé. Ojalá la mitad de aquello sólo fuese una broma. Pero lo único que no era cierto, era lo del almacén.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Por lo menos le había hecho gracia. Entonces vi cómo suspiraba, sus ojos se apagaron y me miraron como un acusado enfrente de un jurado.

-Bella, sobre lo de anoche... -empezó. _No._

-Cullen -le corté-. No.

Me giré bruscamente y cogí mi vaso con fuerza. Bebí lo que quedaba de zumo y me disponía a salir pitando de allí cuando Edward me agarró del brazo con fuerza, tirando de mí para que volviera a sentarme.

-¿Por qué no? -gruñó. Sus ojos eran ahora dos llamas verdes ardiendo de rabia.

-No quiero hablar de eso -repliqué.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir.

-Sí, sé de lo que quieres hablar. Y yo no. Punto -finalicé. Su agarre en mi brazo aumentó.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un minuto, en un combate silencioso. Tenía las de perder, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no? -repitió él, separando lentamente cada palabra.

_¿Qué por qué no?_

-No puedo -finalmente dije, y aunque intenté evitarlo, mi voz se quebró patéticamente. Podía sentir como mis ojos se humedecían, pero aguanté. Y aunque no sé qué vio Edward en mi rostro para que su resolución disminuyese, lo hizo.

El agarre al que me tenía sometida desapareció, sustituido por su cálida mano entre las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos como habíamos hecho anoche en el banco. Cullen cerró los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos no supe identificar el sentimiento que en ellos se me mostraba.

Nos recostamos cada uno en su silla, yo con la vista pegada en su rostro y él mirando hacia nada en concreto.

-No lo entiendo -suspiré-. No entiendo cómo me aguantas.

Porque si yo fuese él, me habría dado la patada hace tiempo. Aunque Cullen fuese un bipolar y arrogante niño rico, yo tampoco había sido la Madre Teresa en este viaje. Y, justo ahora, me estaba comportando como una perra con él. Pero no quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, porque ni siquiera entendía _por qué._ No quería descubrirlo.

Edward me miró, con sus ojos verdes inesperadamente abiertos.

-Porque yo... -se trabó con sus propias palabras y palideció. Pude ver como el pánico se instalaba en sus facciones por un instante, antes de ser sustituido por la más absoluta confusión. Y luego, cuando su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en mi rostro, parecía que me estaba viendo por primera vez.

-¿Qué? -exhalé. Apreté un poco su mano, porque mierda, me estaba asustando.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa -explicó-. Algo que no tiene sentido. En absoluto.

-¿Y qué es? -pregunté.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Luego sacudió la cabeza y me dirigió una media sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

-Nada importante.

Bufé, pero lo dejé pasar. Era su mierda, al fin y al cabo, y si él era capaz de ignorar la mía, yo podría contener mi curiosidad y no preguntar por la suya. Sentí como su dedo empezaba a trazar círculos en la palma de mi mano. Al igual que ayer, se sintió bien.

Relajé la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerré los ojos. Escuché el sonido del aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros cantando, los ronquidos de Paul y la suave respiración de Edward. Los grabé en mi mente, y justo en aquel momento, ahora, me sentí en paz.

Pero, por supuesto, alguien tendría que estropear el momento. Siempre estropeaban el momento. Aunque, increíblemente, no fue Cullen esta vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella bajó una muy malhumorada Leah, vestida únicamente con una camiseta de Jacob y unos calcetines. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos e intentó peinarse el pelo revuelto, sin éxito. Al vernos a Cullen y a mí, sentados, con las manos unidas, y desayunando tortitas, sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Así que, todo lo disimuladamente que pude, solté nuestro agarre y le dediqué una sonrisa pícara a mi amiga.

-¿Has pasado buena noche? -moví las cejas sugestivamente y me eché a reír. Ella podría despertarse de toda la mala leche que quisiera, pero se sonrojó. Sep, Leah Clearwater se son-ro-jó.

Edward se unió a mi risa, cosa que sólo empeoró la situación.

-Que os den -masculló-. Os golpearía si no fuese porque vais a prepararme el desyuno.

Su gruñido surtió efecto y Cullen saltó de su sitio, corriendo bajo sus órdenes. Me reí más fuerte, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de Leah mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí. Puede que Jake sí que follase mal, después de todo. _Nahh. Prometiste no pensar en eso, Bella. _Cierto, pero las amigas se cuentan esas cosas, ¿no?

-¿Qué tal con Jacob, querida? -pregunté, sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Qué tal con Edward, querida? -seh, Leah sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario y me devolvió la pelota con elegancia y brusquedad.

-Touché.

Chocamos los vasos de zumo y bebimos. Podía escucharse a Cullen trastear en la cocina, despertando a los demás. Así que probablemente tardaría en salir si tenía que hacer tortitas para todo el mundo.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en que las dos nos lo pasamos bien? -y así ninguna saldría malherida.

-Hecho.

Cuando iba a cambiar de tema y hablarle de Paul como avatar, la mano de Leah se posó en las mías. Alcé la vista, encontrándome con sus ojos oscuros llenos de una sincera alegría.

-Gracias -dijo simplemente. _Gracias por juntarme con Jacob._ Sólo que sabía que ese 'gracias' era lo máximo que iba a conseguir de ella. Para Leah, esa palabra no se utilizaba a la ligera. Nunca antes la había escuchado decirlo, ni siquiera para intentar sonar amable con la cajera del súper.

Sonreí levemente y apreté de vuelta su mano.

-No hay de qué.

Y no dijimos nada más, porque no había nada más que decir. Escuchamos en silencio como Cullen razonaba con Paul y Seth para que se levantaran, y nos reímos cuando Paul lo mandó a la mierda. Iba echar de menos esto. _Mierda._ No quería empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Leah parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, y nuestros ojos llorosos se encontraron. Entonces, estallamos en carcajadas, y cada vez que nos volvíamos a mirar, nos reíamos aún más. Mi amiga había empezado a llorar mientras se reía y grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Las mismas que las mías, suponía.

Jacob y Edward salieron de la caravana, cada uno con un plato de tortitas, y pararon en seco al vernos. Estábamos dando una imagen más que patética.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Jake preocupado, acercándose rápidamente a su chica.

-Seh -respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo, y empezó otra tanda de risas.

-Las que se ríen y lloran al mismo tiempo son las personas locas -me susurró Cullen al oído, y le golpeé con el codo. Él maldijo por lo bajo antes de sentarse en su sitio de antes y pasarle el almuerzo a Leah.

Sonreí, y me quedé quieta observando a mi alrededor.

Paul y Seth bajaron de la caravana y se unieron a nosotros. Jake y Leah se dieron un beso bajo los silbidos de los demás. Edward y Paul bromeaban. Seth le robó un trozo de tortita a mi amiga y esta le clavó el tenedor en la mano. Jacob me guiñó un ojo y movió los labios hasta formar un _'Gracias'_. Cullen me sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad.

No quería que esto terminase nunca.

Agarré su mano y la apreté, y sus ojos parecieron ablandarse y convertirse en líquido esmeralda, capaz de atravesarme. Edward cogió un trozo de tortita de Jacob y me lo tendió con dos dedos, manchados de chocolate. Me reí y me incliné para que me alimentase, ignorando las risitas de Paul y Seth. Cogí el trozo de tortita y lamí sus dedos, y cuando volví a mirarle con una sonrisa pícara, sus ojos ardían.

-¿Queréis una habitación, chicos? -se burló Paul. Le pegué una patada por debajo de la mesa y le eché la lengua.

-¿La quieres tú? Necesité dos pares de tapones para no escuchar tus ronquidos -le picó Edward, haciéndose el cabreado.

-¡Ey! Es mi naturaleza, tío. No puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Rodé los ojos. Sí, sí que podía.

-Con el tiempo os acabáis acostumbrando, por desgracia -se quejó Leah. Ella estaba cómodamente abrazada a Jacob, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Formaban una hermosa pareja. Pero no dije anda, o me pegarían.

-Mi padre también roncaba -informé-. Y _nunca_ logré acostumbrarme.

-Eso es porque eres de oídos delicados -replicó Seth, untando unas tostadas con mantequillas.

-¿Qué le pasa a mis oídos? -cuestioné con un gruñido. Dejó caer el cuchillo y me miró asustado por mi tono.

-¡Nada! Están perfectos.

-Eso me pareció.

Nos reímos y desayunamos, y aunque yo ya había comido tortitas le robé una tostada a Seth a cambio de su perdón. El sol, antes bajo, empezaba a alzarse de entre los árboles y a dar en nuestro pequeño campamento, alejando un poco el frío veraniego.

Fue entonces cuando caí. Faltaba alguien.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde está Jared? -pregunté. Los demás se miraron entre sí, y vi a Paul contar con los dedos las personas que estábamos allí. Rodé los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Volvió con nosotros? -inquirió Seth, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-Creo que sí -dijo Cullen.

-Habrá muerto.

-¡Paul, cállate!

-¿Qué? ¡Puede ser cierto!

Mientras Leah volvía a pegarle a nuestro amigo y Jacob se reía, yo escuché el sonido amortiguado de una persona que se despierta con resaca. Lo había oído un millón de veces en boca de Rosalie.

-¿Jared? -alcé la voz, levantándome de la silla dispuesta a ir en su busca cuando algo, o alguien cayó del cielo-. ¡Ah!

Caí hacia atrás y Cullen me cogió. Pero mierda, había llevado un susto de muerte. Seth saltó y fue hacia el bulto en el suelo. Efectivamente, era Jared.

-¡Jodida mierda! -no fui la única en exclamar eso-. ¿De dónde salió? -preguntó Jacob.

-Buefs días -masculló Jared, rodando sobre sí mismo para quedar boca arriba.

-Tíiiiiio -silbó Seth-. Caíste como el jodido Superman cuando toca la Kriptonita.

-Jake y Leah ocupaban dos camas -farfulló en respuesta-, así que fui a dormir al techo de la caravana.

Ajá, eso era lo más lógico del mundo. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera yo había hecho eso. Aunque debería probarlo.

Paul se levantó para ayudar a nuestro amigo grogui, y Jake fue a hacerle el desayuno. Entonces me di cuenta de que seguía sentada en el regazo de Edward.

-Huh. Lo siento -dije, intentando incorporarme. Él se río y me abrazó. Me quedé rígida en sus brazos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No tenía tequila que me dijese qué hacer.

-Devuélveme el abrazo, Swan -gruñó, pero su tono era juguetón, así que repliqué.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué? -le reté.

Cullen volvió a gruñir y antes de darme cuenta, empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Chillé y me reí, intentando zafarme. Maldito el día en el que le confesé dónde tenía mis cosquillas.

-¡Vale, vale! -grité. Pasé las manos por su cuello y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Con un suspiro, cerré los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura e inspiraba el olor de mi pelo.

Ni siquiera me importó los abucheos de la manada.

Que les jodan, era feliz.

.

.

.

El resto del día hasta llegar a Spokane pasó demasiado rápido. Mientras Paul conducía a modo de castigo, Seth y yo nos encargamos de ayudar a Jared y de limpiarle las heridas de su caída. Edward y Leah limpiaban la cocina, y Jacob hacía las camas. Formábamos un buen equipo, después de todo. Pero el que conducía era Paul, así que llegamos a la ciudad antes de lo previsto. Y mi corazón se encogió.

Aparcó en el parking de un parque llamado Glover Field, según me contó Paul. La caravana se quedó en silencio, nadie quería ser el primero en hablar. Busqué con la mirada a Edward, y supe que sus ojos mostraban la misma angustia que los míos. ¿Deberíamos quedarnos? ¿Seguir con la manada? Demonios, quería ir con ellos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba seguir con mi viaje.

Temblando, me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo de la caravana. Me senté en la hierba, escuchando los característicos sonidos de la ciudad, las bocinas de los coches y las conversaciones de las personas. Había echado de menos aquellos sonidos, a pesar de que me encantaba el murmullo de los árboles de la naturaleza. Me recordaba a las acampadas que hacía con mi familia.

Suspiré, y varias lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos. ¿Qué mierda me ocurría? Hoy parecía ser el día llorón de Bella. Bella llorona. Seh, me llamarían de esa manera a partir de ahora.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, y supe quien era sin tan siquiera mirarle. Olía a tierra y a menta.

-Jake -sollocé, acurrucándome en sus brazos. Él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó el pelo, tranquilizándome.

Nunca se me habían dado bien las despedidas. Las odiaba. Para mí significaba el final, porque por mucho que dijeras que seguirías en contacto, a veces ese contacto se perdía. Había llorado tres días seguidos después de despedirme de Rosalie y Jasper. Cuando mi madre me obligó a ir a Forks, a pesar de estar enfadadas las dos nos echamos a llorar en silencio en medio del aeropuerto. La noche antes de irme con Cullen, y a pesar de que mi padre seguía cabreado por lo del consolador, pude ver a contraluz por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación cómo se paraba delante durante unos minutos. Las despedidas dolían. Si por mí fuera, nadie tendría que separarse nunca.

-Tranquila, pequeña -susurró mi amigo, acariciando mi espalda-. No tienes por qué irte, lo sabes. Siempre seréis bienvenidos en la manada. Ahora formáis parte de ella.

-Lo sé -susurré, sorbiendo los mocos de manera estruendosa, a mi parecer-. Pero algún día nos tendremos que separar, y será lo mismo. No quiero que esto sea un adiós, Jake -me separé lo suficiente para ver la cara de mi amigo.

Su semblante estaba serio, más serio de lo que le había visto nunca. Y sus ojos mostraban una tristeza igual que la mía. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar de nuevo, pero no me dejó abrazarle otra vez. Agarró mi cara con sus dos manos enormes y secó mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Entonces no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego -dijo.

-¿Cómo se consigue hacer eso?

-Porque tú eres la que decide, Bella. Podemos hacer de esto un hasta luego -prometió Jacob, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿Qué me dices?

Poco a poco, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Que te patearé el culo la próxima vez que te vea si esto se convierte en un adiós.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Esa es mi chica.

Un recuerdo se quiso abrir paso en mi mente. Había escuchado esas cuatro palabras antes. Habían salido de la boca de Edward. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, significaban más para mí cuando las decía Cullen.

Porque mierda, ahora era su chica. La chica de Cullen.

¿O él era mi chico?

El chico de Swan.

Sonaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>Tributo a Castle, episodio 4x23. '<em>_**Always'.**_

****Spokane Lake:** El río Spokane es un río de los Estados Unidos, un afluente del río Columbia que discurre por el norte del estado de Idaho y la parte oriental del estado de Washington. Bella y la manada están acampados bastante lejos del río, cerca de Wilbur, así que las medidas de distancia están distorsionadas en este capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hoooooola! Siento muchísimo este retraso tan enorme, ¡en serio! Entre los exámenes finales y que la inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones no escribí nada. Tenía sólo cuatro páginas y el principio no me gustó cómo quedó, pero mi dulce Beta me dijo que estaba bien, así que no lo cambié. Y, por fin, aquí tienen un nuevo cap. (En serio, no me maten o entonces no podré continuar la historia)<strong>_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste. Siento como si se terminase una etapa, ¿saben? Bella y Edward vuelven a quedarse solos, se despiden de la manada, pero todo ha cambiado. Bella está echa un lío y se resiste, pero empieza a comprender que siente algo por Cullen. Y entonces, aunque se peleen, al estar a solas se volverán mucho más melosos. (Sobre todo porque yo me he vuelto mucho más melosa, he perdido todo lo sarcástico de esta Bella :'( )**_

_**En fin, gracias a todas por las alertas y favs, que han sido muchos, y sobre todo, A SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, que me enamoran de cada vez :) (Los cambios de FF me vuelven loca, al parecer ahora a los anónimos les ponen 'Guest', agradecería que pusiesen su nombre para distinguirlas!)**_

**Paranoidself**** _pidió acción salvaje entre estes dos, y yo les aseguro que la tendrán ;) Ahí lo dejo (sí, soy mala, muajajaja) _**

**_Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap, que intentaré por todos los medios que sea lo antes posible. Ahora que no tengo clase y puedo escribir cuando quiera, puedo actualizar mañana, el miércoles, o el fin de semana que viene. ¡Nunca se sabe! Pero os aseguro que nada más terminar un cap, lo subiré._**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagio.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU TH

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. <strong>

**-Interpol. Untitled-**

oOo

La caravana arrancó, y lo único que pude hacer fue alzar la mano y despedirme de las caras de mis amigos, pegadas a la ventana y tan tristes como suponía estaba la mía. Jacob, Jared, Seth... ¿y Paul? ¿Dónde estaba Paul?

-¡Joder! -grité, girando rápidamente y tapándome los ojos mientras la imagen del culo peludo de mi amigo se quedaba grabada en mi retina para siempre.

Cullen, a mi lado, estalló en carcajadas y murmuró algo que no llegué a entender. ¿Pero que mier-? ¿Nos había hecho un calvo? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué mierda era Leah la que conducía, si ella podría haber impedido que Paul se bajase los pantalones?

-Será gilipollas -resoplé, limpiándome los ojos en un intento por hacer desaparecer _eso. _

-Admítelo -rió Edward-. Eso ha sido muy al estilo _Paul._

Rodé los ojos y golpeé su brazo, mientras seguía riéndose entre dientes. Parecía de mejor humor, a pesar de que había visto asomar un par de lágrimas por sus ojos cuando nos despedíamos de la manada hacía unos minutos. Él los iba a echar de menos tanto como yo, aunque no lo admitiese.

Sacudí la cabeza y recogí mis cosas del suelo, poniéndome en marcha. No tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer en Spokane, pero sí que necesitaba ir de compras. Nada de ropa, simplemente uno o dos libros, porque mierda, había añorado poder leer. Pero la perra de Leah no me dejó _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ así que tendría que comprarme yo algo.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Edward, alcanzándome sin dificultad. Yo buscaba con la mirada una parada de autobús, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrarla.

-Vamos de compras.

Escuché una gran carcajada a mi espalda y volteé de golpe. Cullen se reía a mandíbula batiente, pero paró al ver mi rostro.

-Ah. ¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que sí!

Se rascó la nuca y me miró arrepentido, pero me limité a rodar los ojos y dejarlo pasar.

-Admite, Swan, que lo que menos se espera de ti es que quieras ir de compras -se defendió. Por lo que se podía comprobar, su boca no paraba de meterle en problemas. Por lo menos conmigo.

-Me gusta comprar, igual que cualquier otra chica -bufé-. Y si no quieres que te meta una barra de metal por el culo, cállate.

_Aww, había echado de menos mi dulce sarcasmo._ Y a la barra de metal, a ella también. Porras, ahora que lo pensaba, me había dejado el spray pimienta debajo de la cama de Leah. _Bueno, Cullen no sabe eso._ Sonreí. Siempre me quedaría la pistola de balines, guardada en el fondo de mi mochila.

-Tan agresiva como siempre -se rió entre dientes, y no necesité girarme para saber que allí estaba su sonrisa torcida.

-Es parte de mi encanto.

Edward volvió a reírse, y continuamos el camino en silencio hasta que encontramos una parada. Después de comprobar que el autobús nos llevaría al centro comercial, dejé caer mis cosas y me senté en el banco. Por suerte no había nadie más esperando, así que le hice un sitio a Cullen para que se sentase a mi lado. Me crucé de piernas y apoyé la espalda en la pared.

Hoy había sido un día agotador, y ni siquiera era mediodía. Entre la resaca, mi momento de llorona y la despedida, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Además, juraría que, a pesar de la comida y la siesta, aún quedaba algo de alcohol en mis venas. La cabeza me daba vueltas cuando menos lo esperaba. _Caca de vaca._

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Swan?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, Cullen -resoplé, rodando los ojos. Al parecer, separarme de la manada había hecho que mi mal humor volviese.

-¿Qué mierda quieres comprar?

-Pues... cosas, Cullen.

-¿Ropa? -cuestionó.

-No, gasolina y cerillas.

Sentí como se reía entre dientes a mi lado, y, para que negarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. Me gustaba bromear con él, a pesar de que sabía que cuando a alguno de los dos se le acabase la paciencia terminaríamos gritándonos. Estaba bien aprovechar un poco el tiempo.

-Me parece increíble que sólo hayan pasado dos semanas -murmuró de repente, mirando hacia el frente. Había olvidado por un instante cómo sus pensamientos saltaban de un tema al otro rápidamente.

-Parece mucho más tiempo -admití, suspirando.

-Sep.

Cuando procesé lo que había dicho, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Cullen, confuso-. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-¡Has dicho 'Sep'! -chillé, riéndome como una histérica. Definitivamente sí que quedaba algo de tequila dentro de mí.

-¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso? -arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

Tapé mi boca con la mano intentando controlarme. Es decir, sabía que era una tontería. ¿Debería compartirla con Cullen?

-Has dicho 'sep', como cuando yo digo 'sep -expliqué, todavía riéndome entre dientes y mirando como sus ojos seguían confundidos-. Se te están pegando mis expresiones, Cullen.

Y volví a estallar en carcajadas. La comprensión inundó su rostro y sacudió la cabeza, con fingido espanto.

-¡Oh, no! Dentro de poco estaré diciendo 'caca de vaca' y cayéndome por el suelo -bromeó, horrorizado. Luego, una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios y me atrajo hacia él para hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Para! -chillé, riéndome aún más fuerte. Comenzaba a dolerme la barriga, e intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no me dejó-. ¡Ya basta, Cullen!

Sentí como se reía conmigo, y al final cedió y me liberó. Le golpeé en el brazo, poniéndome seria sin conseguirlo.

-Eres insufrible -bufé, sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos mejorando, de engreído a insufrible, ¿qué será lo siguiente? -inquirió, bromeando. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y relajado, y su sonrisa torcida hacía brillar sus ojos.

-Estúpido -le recordé.

-Ah, mierda, me olvidaba de esa.

.

.

.

El autobús llegó después de unos diez minutos, en los que Cullen y yo decidimos aprovechar el tiempo. Así que jugamos al 'Veo, veo'. Le gané, aunque él no parase de repetir que en este juego no eran necesarios los puntos. Él era un muy mal perdedor.

Subimos el autobús, dónde se podía escuchar _'Untitled'_ de _'Interpol'_ sonar por los altavoces. Nos sentamos al final de todo, y, no sé cómo, empezamos a charlar sobre el día más feliz de nuestra vida.

-Ya te he contado el mío, Swan -terminó Cullen con una sonrisa. Él había sido muy dulce al decir que fue la mañana de Navidad, la primera Navidad en la que participó y dejó regalos para toda su familia. Sus rostros, según él, habían sido la mejor recompensa por su esfuerzo y habían hecho de aquel su día más feliz.

Y yo no pude evitar preguntarme cómo un chico tan dulce y amable como él podía llegar a ser tan idiota a veces.

-Ahora te toca a ti -siguió-. Yo te conté lo mío, tú me cuentas lo tuyo.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de filosofía es esa? -protesté-. No prometí contar nada.

-Vamos -bufó él-. Mójate, Swan.

El flash de un recuerdo vino a mi mente, pero no tomó forma y lo dejé pasar.

Fruncí el ceño y golpeé mis labios con un dedo, pensativa. ¿Mi día más feliz? Tenía muchos días felices, con mi madre, con Rose o Jaz, con mi padre, con mi familia... ¿Podría elegir uno?

-Vale, lo tengo -me acomodé mejor en el asiento con el cuerpo un poco girado hacia Cullen. Él esperaba ansioso mi respuesta, completamente atento a mis gestos y mis palabras-. Era un día completamente normal, hace seis años. Recuerdo que Charlie había venido de visita a Phoenix porque le habían dado unas semanas de vacaciones en la comisaría. Él me regaló una camiseta de Jasmin, que es mi princesa Disney favorita, y-

-¿Es? -me interrumpió-. ¿En presente? ¿Todavía te gustan las princesas Disney?

En sus ojos bailaba la diversión, y sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba. Probablemente no se había echado a reír debido a 'la mirada'. Sí, me gustaban los dibujos animados. Sí, tenía una princesa Disney favorita. No me hacía gracia que se riese de aquello, ya tenía suficiente con las burlas de mi prima. Es más, ella se encargaba de regalarme cualquier cosa que llevase el logo Disney por mi cumpleaños. Nadie necesitaba saber que, a pesar de mis muchos gritos, aún conservaba todos y cada uno de aquellos regalos.

-Sí, Cullen -admití, con los dientes apretados y asesinándole con la mirada. _Si se le ocurre reírse..._ Podía coger la pistola de balines. Estaba en el asiento de al lado, así que le dejaría una buena marca-. Me gustan los dibujos animados, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-N-no -balbuceó, con los labios apretados, intentando por todos los medios no reírse.

-De acuerdo. Se acabó, me callo -gruñí, cabreada. Sabía de sobra cual iba a ser su respuesta.

-¡No! -exclamó esta vez-. Por favor, continúa.

E hizo como si cerrase con llave la boca, antes de lanzarla hacia atrás. Volví a mirarle mal una vez más, advirtiéndole, pero, muy a mi pesar, seguí contando.

-Estaba emocionada por el regalo y por la presencia de mi padre, ya que me hacía sentir, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, que tenía unos padres juntos y felices. Renée y él siempre se esforzaron mucho en mantener una buena relación, y si alguna vez discutieron por algo, nunca fue en mi presencia. Aquel día mi madre decidió salir los tres juntos, y fuimos a un parque. Charlie intentó enseñarme, sin mucho éxito, a jugar al béisbol -una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, recordando con todo detalle aquel día-. Renée lanzaba las pelotas mientras él me ayudaba desde atrás a mover el bate. Debíamos de dar una imagen muy extraña, ya que ni mi madre acertaba del todo en la dirección en la que debía lanzar las pelotas ni yo lograba darle a ninguna.

Edward sonrió conmigo, absorto en la historia. No sabía en qué estaría pensando, pero sus ojos brillaban con esa ternura que sólo le había visto tres veces antes. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Y fue durante un instante, en el que mi padre me soltó para gritarle algo a Renée sobre su forma de lanzar, en la que, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, moví el bate y le di a la pelota. Charlie comenzó a gritar y me cogió en brazos mientras se reía y me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Renée se acercó y comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara, y nos abrazamos los tres.

Volví a abrir los ojos, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

-No me malinterpretes, amo a mis padres y sé que me criaron lo mejor que pudieron y que ellos me aman también -me apresuré a aclarar-. Es sólo que, por una vez, realmente sentí que éramos una familia unida, como la de los demás chicos, ¿entiendes?

Sí, había sido un día muy feliz. Mis padres habían estado muy orgullosos de mí, incluso Renée lloró un poco, y yo había estado exultante de alegría por verlos a los dos tan felices. Juntos. Y bueno, el helado de chocolate que me dieron después también ayudó.

-Entiendo -susurró Cullen, suavemente. Por un segundo había olvidado que seguía allí.

Sonreí y aguanté las lágrimas dentro de mis ojos. Al parecer la Bella llorona no iba a irse fácilmente. ¿Tendría que aguantarla durante todo el día? Demonios, esperaba que no.

Edward recogió mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él. Me acurruqué en su pecho, melancólica. El viaje iba a durar una buena media hora, pues el centro comercial estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Sentí como Cullen besaba el tope de mi cabeza antes de cambiar de tema para distraerme.

-Y dime, ¿aún conservas la camiseta?

Rodé los ojos. Agradecía aquel detalle, pero aún así golpeé su pierna, ignorando su risa.

.

.

.

Nuestra llegada al centro comercial fue, cómo no, triunfal. Por lo menos para mí. Cullen se había burlado durante todo el trayecto de mi preferencia cinematográfica después de descubrir que mi película favorita era _'Enredados'_, así que al bajar del autobús no aguanté más y estallé. Estaba gritándole y maldiciendo sobre su persona mientras caminaba hacia la entrada por lo que no me fijé en si las puertas de cristal se abrían o no. Es decir, ellas tenían que abrirse por sí solas, ¿no? Ellas debían de haberme detectado.

Pues no lo hicieron. Y choqué tan fuerte contra ellas que caí hacia atrás con todas mis extremidades estiradas en diferentes direcciones, confundida y con un chichón creciendo en mi frente. Lo peor de todo no fue que mis mejillas estallasen en todas las tonalidades de rojo posible, ni el que nadie se dignase a ayudarme, no. Lo peor de todo fue la histérica risa de Cullen, que estaba doblado en dos riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Enfurecida y avergonzada, me levanté tambaleante, recogí mis cosas y, esta vez sí, entré en el centro comercial dejando a Edward 'Estúpido' Cullen atrás. _Le odio_, bufé mentalmente. Sabía que eso no era cierto, pero aún así se sentía bien pensarlo de vez en cuando.

-¡Swan! -gritó a mi espalda-. ¡Swan, no te enfades! ¡Ha sido divertido!

-¡Cállate, Cullen! ¡Eres un idiota! -chillé de vuelta, dando zancadas más largas en un vano intento por perderle de vista. Me alcanzó sin problemas. _Estúpido._

-¿Puedes parar un momento, por favor? -preguntó, trotando a mi lado. Yo bufé en respuesta, caminando sin rumbo y sin fijarme en las tiendas. Simplemente quería que me tragase la tierra, o que milagrosamente un meteorito se estrellase contra el centro comercial, para que no hubiese testigos de mi patética caída. Mis mejillas aún seguía rojas.

Cullen se puso en medio de mi camino, impidiéndome seguir. Intenté esquivarle, pero me taponaba con facilidad. Aquella situación me recordaba demasiado a nuestro primer encuentro. Entrecerré los ojos, irritada, calculando mentalmente mis posibilidades. _Siempre puedes darle una patada en dónde más duele y salir corriendo._

-Vale, de acuerdo, no quieres hablar -dijo rápidamente-. ¿Sólo escúchame, por favor? -pidió, mirándome a través de aquellas malditas pestañas, con las palmas en alto como cuando te acercas a un animal herido.

Me crucé de brazos y le miré fríamente, escuchando. Ya tenía un plan de huida, así que él debería cuidar sus palabras si no quería caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Cosa que normalmente no hacía.

-Yo... lo siento -bajó la cabeza para poner sus ojos a la misma altura que los míos, mirándome de esa manera tan desgarradoramente sincera que hacía que mi corazón se apretase.

¿Por qué no podía seguir enfadada con él cuando me pedía disculpas y me miraba así? Suspiré, frustrada. Edward Cullen parecía haber encontrado mi talón de Aquiles sin querer, y ahora lo utilizaba en mi contra. Vi su sonrisa triunfante, y me pellizcó la mejilla como Jake solía hacer antes de reírse entre dientes.

-No te rías, Cullen -le recriminé, apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo-. Tú pagarás mi comida.

Así por lo menos podría sacar alguna ventaja de aquello.

-Señor, sí, señor -exclamó, haciéndome un saludo militar. Oculté mi sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos.

A pesar de habernos despedido de la manada hace un rato, Cullen parecía estar de muy buen humor. Y parecía ser que la predicción que Jake había hecho la primera noche se había cumplido.

**FlashBack.**

_-Pero te mueves como alguien a quién le sobra el dinero -replicó Seth, con una mueca de disculpa-. Lo siento, tío, es la verdad. _

_-¿En serio? -el ceño de Edward se frunció, y vi una sombra de preocupación cruzar por sus ojos. _

_-¡Tranquilo! -se rió Jacob, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-. Una semana con nosotros y serás un chico normal. _

**FinFlashBack.**

Sí, puede que Edward nunca llegase a ser un chico completamente normal -al fin y al cabo, él seguiría siendo igual de bipolar y estúpido por mucho que intentase cambiar-, pero su arrogancia parecía haber sido olvidada por completo, y ahora le veía mucho más relajado, bromista y juguetón. Como alguien de la manada, como un chico de dieciocho años normal y corriente. Y eso, mierda, me gustaba.

Sonreí, viendo como caminaba a mi lado tatareando una canción entre dientes, con su pelo revuelto, su camisa mal abrochada, sus vaqueros manchados de hierba debido a una pelea por el último trozo de tarta con Paul, las manos en los bolsillos, su mochila al hombro y el teclado bajo el brazo. Si no fuese porque había convivido durante dos años con él en el instituto, viendo cómo vestía pulcramente, besándose con la plástica de Tanya y siendo frívolo y arrogante, nunca hubiese pensado que aquel chico tan atractivo y desenfadado fuese alguien atormentado por la comprensión de su padre, por querer ser alguien por sí mismo, sin el dinero ni su apellido de por medio, de que alguien le quisiese por cómo es, no por su familia.

_Quién le vio y quién le ve_, pensé, todavía con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Él me miró de reojo, y me devolvió una sonrisa torcida. Sí, definitivamente no se parecía al Edward Cullen del principio del viaje. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que no le oía quejarse por querer dormir en un hotel o comer en un restaurante.

Y sólo de pensar en un restaurante, mi estómago rugió.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? -preguntó Cullen, como si me hubiese escuchado. No había sonado tan fuerte, ¿no? La preocupación hizo que frunciese el ceño y asintiese, distraída-. ¿A dónde?

Paré para ubicarme, y fijarme en que habíamos estado recorriendo todo un pasillo lleno de tiendas de ropa. Hice una mueca, aquellas tiendas me recordaban a las interminables horas de compra compulsiva que había pasado junto con Renée y Rosalie. En serio, no se podía juntarlas para ir de compras, no sino querías que te dolieran los pies y tuvieses ganas de desmayarte. O que te hiciesen cargar con todas sus bolsas.

Tiré de Cullen para ir al piso de arriba, dónde seguramente se encontraban los restaurantes. Subimos en las escaleras mecánicas, y yo ya saltaba sobre mí misma de la impaciencia. Edward se reía de mí, diciendo que le recordaba a Alice._ Que le jodan._ Tenía hambre.

Pero aquel piso no tenía restaurantes. Hice un puchero y estaba a punto de quejarme a Cullen cuando vi una librería. Lancé una exclamación ahogada antes de salir corriendo hacia allí. _Maldita sea_, casi podía ver un letrero encima que ponía '_Entra, Bella'._ Oh sí, aquella librería estaba hecha para mí.

El tiempo se pasó rápido, y olvidé por completo el hambre que tenía. Me sumergí en los libros, eligiendo uno o dos para comprar. Era una decisión difícil. Mordí mi labio, sopesando entre llevarme _'Orgullo y prejuicio'_ -para variar- o coger el primer tomo de la saga Rachel Morgan. _Umm, Mr. Darcy o una bruja patea culos de vampiros y demonios... _Qué demonios, me llevaba los dos.

Unas manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, sobresaltándome y atrayéndome hacia un musculoso pecho. Cullen tuvo suerte de que tuviese las manos ocupadas, o habría conocido la llave de auto defensa que Rose me había obligado a aprender y habría acabado en el suelo con la nariz rota. Pero reconocí su olor y su aterciopelada voz en mi oreja.

-Mira lo que encontré, Swan -se rió suavemente. Y entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera con la cara de _Meg_, la chica de _'Hércules'_ en la películas de dibujos animados.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula y las aletas de mi nariz se abrieron. _¿Dónde está el spray pimienta? Mierda, se quedó en la caravana... ¿La pistola de balines?_

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó, apretándome un poco más contra él. Sabía, por la tensión de mi cuerpo, que nada bueno pasaba por mi cabeza. ¿Sabría que estaba pensando en dejarle sin descendencia? Sí, Cullen me conocía bien.

-Me parece una mierda -respondí sinceramente-. Ni siquiera acertaste con la princesa que era. Y eres un estúpido -di por terminada la conversación y quise zafarme de él. Su brazo se tensó a mi alrededor y se rió contra la piel de mi cuello, provocando que me estremeciese.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrada por tener las manos ocupadas y no poder golpearle con los libros. La dependienta ya nos miraba mal, como para ponerme ahora a golpear a alguien con unos libros que todavía no había comprado. Seguro que entonces nos echaba de la tienda antes de poder pagarlos.

-Ya lo sé, tonta -aclaró con una sonrisa-. Pero es que me recuerdas mucho a Meg. Desagradable, dura e independiente, pero a la vez tierna y delicada -susurró en mi oreja.

Y me derretí. Sentí como enrojecía y mi corazón se aceleró.

-Pero a mí me gusta Jasmin -protesté débilmente, sin atreverme a girarme para enfrentarle.

-Ummm -ronroneó, aspirando en la piel de mi cuello. Jadeé, y agradecí que me estuviese sosteniendo porque estaba segura de que de no ser así las piernas me fallarían. _¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_-. ¿Te la pondrías por mí? Por favor...

-No -maldije por lo temblorosa que sonó mi voz, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme-. Suéltame, Cullen -ordené, y esta vez sí, mi voz volvió a la normalidad.

-Bella, por favor... -sopló su aliento sobre mi piel y dejó un beso justo debajo de mi oreja.

Debía de estar soñando, era la única explicación. El escenario había cambiado, ya no estábamos en la bahía, pero aún así no podía imaginarme otra razón que no fuera esa. Es decir, Cullen nunca antes se había mostrado tan cariñoso conmigo. Mirándolo con retrospectiva, no me extrañaba que la gente pensase que éramos una pareja. Porque lo parecía.

Suspiré, frustrada, confusa, y enternecida.

-De acuerdo -gruñí, rendida. Deslicé un libro bajo mi brazo para que pudiese colocarme la maldita pulsera en la mano derecha. No tuve que girarme para saber que en su rostro se alzaba una sonrisa victoriosa. _Cuanto le odio..._ Mentira cochina, estaba derretida por su gesto. Nunca antes un chico me había comprado algo, y menos de Disney, porque nadie aparte de mi familia y de Rose y Jaz sabía de mis gustos.

Edward cerró la pulsera y esta descansó ligera en mi muñeca. No me imaginaba de dónde la habría sacado, pues no había visto ninguna tienda de Disney en este piso. Es más, no había visto otra tienda que no fuese la librería. Pero allí estaba. De todos modos no quería saber.

-Te gusta -afirmó él al ver cómo me quedaba mirando hacia ella. No me había soltado todavía.

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Vale, lo admitía, sí que me gustaba. Aunque me identificaba más con Jasmin y de pequeña quería ser como ella, Meg también podía considerarse un ejemplo a seguir. Era una de las pocas princesas Disney que no necesitaban un caballero de brillante armadura para rescatarlas, sino que se defendían muy bien ellas solas.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes su nombre, eh Cullen? -inquirí, desviando el tema. Sentí cómo también se encogía de hombros.

-Mi hermana elegía las películas cada vez que nos pillaba a Emmet y a mí espiando en su habitación cuando venía una amiga suya a dormir a casa.

Giré la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada incrédula. Sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban una vergonzosa resignación.

-Ella invitaba a muchas amigas.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro, y solté una carcajada tras otra. Podía imaginarme a la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa siniestra mientras obligaba a sus hermanos a ver películas de dibujos animados.

-Eh, no te rías -se quejó él, con fingida indignación-. Teníamos doce años y ella once. Nosotros estábamos salidos y queríamos ver un poco de piel, y a Alice le gustaban esas películas más de lo debido.

Me reí más fuerte, y Cullen se unió a mí, finalmente.

-Admítelo, en el fondo a ti también te gustaban -me burlé, alzando el brazo hacia atrás para golpear ligeramente su mejilla.

-Mentira, a quién también le gustaban era a Emmet. Él se sabía todas las canciones.

Nos reímos durante largo rato hasta que me acordé que tenía unos libros que pagar y que buscar un lugar dónde comer.

-Está bien, dejemos esta conversación para después y movamos el culo -dije, golpeando su brazo para que me soltase-. Ya he descubierto suficiente material con el que chantajearte por hoy.

-De acuerdo -resopló él-. Pero recuerda, todo era culpa de Emmet.

-Lo que tú digas -rodé los ojos, bufando. Cullen volvió a reírse entre dientes y, antes de soltarme, me dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

Le sonreí nada más poder verle completamente, y vi como sus ojos esmeralda brillaban. Fui hacia el mostrador y pagué por los dos libros, ignorando la mirada de la dependienta._ Que le jodan a ella, viaje amargada._¡Ella ni siquiera se despidió! Sólo nos habíamos reído un poco, no era el fin del mundo.

Salí refunfuñando de la librería, seguida por un divertido Cullen.

-¿Vamos arriba? -preguntó, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Sí -respondí. Mi ceño se relajó cuando sentí el metal de la pulsera contra mi piel. Bajé la cabeza para mirar la cara de Meg. ¿Me parecía a ella? ¿Tendría mi 'y vivieron felices y comieron perdices' junto con un hombre que renunció a la inmortalidad en el Olimpo para estar conmigo?-. Cullen -le llamé, todavía sin levantar la vista de mi muñeca.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por la pulsera.

.

.

.

A mí, al igual que a mi padre, me encantaba la comida italiana. La pasta, en general, me volvía loca. Todo lo contrario a Renée, que podía comerse un chuletón enorme y sangrante en menos de quince minutos. Con las manos. Había cosas en las que agradecía no parecerme a mi madre. Así que cuando vi un italiano con el menú del día por diez dólares* no dudé en correr hacia él, con Cullen pisándome los talones.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta, y una camarera vino rápidamente a atendernos, meneando las caderas y haciéndole ojitos a Cullen. Pero él parecía distraído, pensando en sabe Santa Claus qué, mientras jugaba con la pulsera de mi muñeca. Así que pedí para los dos unos panecillos de ajo y perejil, un plato de spaguettis a la bolognesa y de postre brownies. Me pregunté si Cullen los habría probado alguna vez o también sería la primera vez para él, igual que el gofre.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunté, después de que la desesperada camarera pelirroja se fuera.

Él pareció aterrizar bruscamente en la realidad. Frunció el ceño en mi dirección antes de bajar la cabeza. _Oh no_. Sabía que el buen humor tendría que acabarse en algún momento.

-En cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? -insistí.

-Cosas tristes.

Suspiré, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-¿Sabes que podemos seguir así todo el día, no? -fingí entusiasmo-. Compro vocal.

-Eres tan graciosa -replicó con sarcasmo, frunciendo los labios-. ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Si no quisiese saber, no preguntaría, ¿no crees? -repliqué, rodando los ojos. ¿Cuantas veces tendría que repetírselo? Incluso un niño de cinco años entendería eso. Era pura lógica.

-Te enfadarás -susurró, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Debí parar cuando dijo eso, pero no pude.

-Ahí sí que no puedo prometer nada -admití, recostándome en la silla-. Pero intentaré ser buena.

Le sonreí melosa, haciendo una aureola sobre mi cabeza. Si ver a Paul haciendo eso era aterrador, no debió extrañarme que Cullen entrecerrara los ojos con desconfianza.

-Estaba pensando en el instituto -explicó al fin, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa, supongo que para evitar rascarse la nuca.

Alcé las cejas.

-Si en vacaciones piensas en el instituto tienes un serio problema -dije, y era verdad.

-Pensaba en _ti_ en el instituto -aclaró.

Me envaré en la silla y le miré fijamente.

-¿Y?

Él no aguantó más y pasó una mano por su pelo. Sus ojos se desviaron por el local antes de volver a mí, alerta y un poco asustados.

-Intenta no enfadarte, ¿vale? Es sólo que... no entiendo por qué aguantaste durante dos años todas esas burlas, cuando podías haber peleado. ¡Podrías haber tumbado a todo el equipo de fútbol tú sola! ¿Por qué dejar que te traten así?

Suspiré y bajé la vista. ¿Se lo contaba? ¿Podía confiar en él?

-Mira -siguió hablando-, sólo sé que tenías un trato con Charlie, y que debió pasar algo para que fueses a vivir con él y que te encarcelase durante tu primera noche en Forks. Pero aún así, ¿por qué soportar todo eso?

-Cullen. Cállate -murmuré. Él no parecía entender lo duro que era para mí contar aquello, incluso recordarlo. Cuando alcé la vista, sus dos orbes esmeraldas me miraban con una intensidad nueva.

-Puedes contármelo, Bella -él había utilizado mi nombre. Debajo de la mesa, en mi regazo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar-. ¿Confías en mí?

Cogí aire, reorganizando mis ideas. ¿Confiaba en él? _Claro que sí._ ¿_Podía_ confiar en él? _No lo sé._ Caca de vaca. ¿Y si después de contárselo ya no quería seguir conmigo? ¿Me arriesgaría a perder esto que habíamos construido? Este extraño... _equipo._

-No quiero hablar de ese tema -zanjé, y giré la cabeza para mirar si los panecillos venían ya o no.

-Bella... -empezó Edward, alzando una mano e intentando coger la mía.

-No, Cullen, por favor -supliqué, apartándome de su toque.

Y supe que no debía haber retirado la mano cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio, y fue justo ese instante en el que la camarera eligió para dejar los panecillos en la mesa e intentar flirtear un poco con Edward. Pero él no le hizo el menor caso, lo que, tenía que admitirlo, me agradó. Cogí uno y comencé a mordisquearlo en la punta. Cullen no tocó el plato.

Realmente no quería hacerle daño, pero era mejor así. No quería perderle. Maldita sea, me había acostumbrado a él, me gustaba su compañía y, para que mentir, él estaba muy caliente. Y yo le gustaba a él. Y me gustaba que se preocupase por mí. Y que a pesar de que se burlase de mi gusto por las princesas Disney me comprase una pulsera de una de ellas.

Fruncí el ceño, perdida en mis pensamientos. Había algo que quería salir a la superficie de mi mente, pero no lo lograba. Era como si hubiese un mazo dispuesto a golpearme, pero yo no lograba ponerme en la posición correcta para que diese el golpe. No estaba segura de querer que me golpeara nada, aunque fuese metafóricamente.

Suspiré y dejé el panecillo donde estaba. Los spaguettis no tardarían en llegar y no quería estar enfadada con Cullen, no después del bonito detalle que había tenido conmigo.

-Ey -susurré, mirándole a través de las pestañas como hacía él conmigo. Cullen dejó de fruncirle el ceño a los panecillos y pasó a fruncirme el ceño a mí-. Lo siento.

Se quedó unos eternos instantes callado antes de contestar.

-¿Crees que así se soluciona todo?

-Tú lo hiciste antes conmigo -protesté.

-Eso era diferente -puntualizó él.

-¿Entonces no aceptas mis disculpas? -pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Podía sentir como, poco a poco, la antigua ira que sentía contra él volvía. Si era listo, evitaría que volviese del todo.

Él cruzó también los brazos, mirándome de esa forma fría que tanto odiaba. Por un segundo me recordó al antiguo Edward, ese que creía que ya no volvería a aparecer.

-No.

Su voz sonó dura, pero a pesar de la situación juraría que vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sin embargo, aquella simple palabra atravesó mi alma, y su rechazo provocó que lágrimas se agolpasen en mis ojos, pero no las dejaría salir. Apreté los puños en mi regazo, controlando las ganas de levantarme y pegarle. Estábamos en un sitio público, después de todo.

-¿En serio? ¿Te estoy pidiendo disculpas y no las aceptas?

-No -repitió él.

-Eres... -cerré de golpe la mandíbula, haciéndome daño. Tenía mil adjetivos en la punta de la lengua, ninguno de ellos bueno.

-¿Soy qué? -demandó con una fría sonrisa-. Vamos, dilo.

-Eres un capullo.

-Vaya, ese es nuevo.

-Estúpido. Arrogante.

-Vamos, sigue, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -me animó.

-Idiota. Presuntuoso. Cargante. Insolente.

-¿Sólo tienes eso, Swan?

-Cretino -escupí, echa una furia. Sentía su rechazo correr por mis venas en forma de ira, y, poco a poco, iba subiendo el tono de voz.

Edward se rió sin gracia.

-¿Quieres que empiece yo? Porque puedo hacerlo -amenazó.

-¡Dios! -chillé, harta de su fría fachada. Varios pares de ojos se giraron para mirarnos, pero no me importó-. ¿En serio estás enfadado por no decirte de mi trato con Charlie?

-¡No! -replicó él, alzando la voz también-. Estoy enfadado porque _no confías en mí_ -dijo, el dolor filtrándose en su tono.

-¡Sí que confío en ti, idiota! -grité, golpeando la mesa con los puños-. ¡Es sólo que no puedo! ¿Vale? ¡No puedo decirte lo que pasó porque duele! Es difícil para mí, ¿no lo ves?

-Si confiases en mí podrías decírmelo -recriminó-. Yo confío en ti.

-¿Ahora utilizas el chantaje emocional, Cullen? Yo no te pedí que me contases nada sobre ti. ¡Es más, fuiste _tú_ el que sacó el tema! ¡Yo _nunca_ te interrogué sobre tu padre!

-¡Pero yo te lo conté! -bramó, perdiendo los nervios e inclinándose sobre la mesa para acuchillarme con sus ojos esmeraldas, más oscuros de lo normal. No podíamos apartar la vista el uno del otro, demasiado enfrascados en la discusión para darnos cuenta de que estábamos montando una escena-. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿sigues sin confiar en mí?

-¿Así que todo se reduce a eso? -pregunté irónica-. ¿A si confío en ti! ¡Te he dicho que sí! ¡Pero no puedo, Cullen! ¡No sé si lo entiendes! No. Puedo.

-¿Entonces cuándo podrás, eh Swan? -me reprochó, herido-. Hoy por la mañana tampoco querías hablar de lo de ayer. ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide? ¿Por qué no puedes?

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y agarré mechones de mi cabello, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no golpearle. Quería coger la pistola de balines y dispararle una y otra vez. Me estaba haciendo daño, ¿no lo veía? Hoy no podía aguantar esta discusión, hoy no. Quería echarme a llorar, pero nunca delante de él.

-Cullen, por favor. Basta -rogué, mirando fijamente los panecillos como si ellos pudiesen acabar con esto. Podía coger uno y meterselo por la boca.

-¡No! Maldita sea, Swan. Ayer por la noche casi nos besamos si no fuera por Paul o Seth, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de eso? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Eh? ¿O acaso vas a decirme que sólo fueron imaginaciones mías y que tú no querías besarme?

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en si todo el día de hoy había sido una fachada. El buen humor, las sonrisas, el beso en la mejilla, la pulsera... ¿Habría estado guardando todo ese rencor para soltarlo en el momento oportuno? Y si así fuese, ¿por qué en un restaurante? ¿Por qué en un lugar público y cerrado en el que no podía ni golpearle ni huir?

-¡Swan, respóndeme! Maldita sea.

¿Es que acaso todas aquellas veces en las que se me escapaba algún detalle del trato había ido acumulando pregunta tras pregunta y rencor tras rencor? Era mi vida personal, era un recuerdo que prefería olvidar. Confiaba en él, pero no en que se quedase conmigo. Y yo quería estar con él. Por eso no podía contárselo, no hasta estar segura de que se quedaría a mi lado. Y mierda, quería decírselo, igual que él me contó sobre su padre, yo quería confesarle mi más oscuro secreto.

Sentí varias lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. _Caca de vaca._ Las sequé lo más disimuladamente que pude.

-¡Swan! ¿Me estás escuchando? -reclamó Cullen, golpeando la mesa enfrente de mí.

Salté en mi sitio, pero mi mente volvió a desconectarse y me pregunté cómo era posible que nadie nos hubiese interrumpido ya, aunque fuese para echarnos del local. Cómo era posible que nadie viniese a preguntar si todo iba bien, o para asegurarse de que Cullen no fuese a pegarme. La gente podía ser tan poco solidaria cuando le convenía.

Edward pareció rendirse y se dejó caer en la silla, reinando el silencio por fin. La camarera eligió aquel momento para traer los spaguettis, como si nada hubiese pasado. Nos deseó una buena comida y acarició al pasar el hombro de Cullen, que se sacudió su mano como si una asquerosa araña lo hubiese rozado.

Me maravillé por el estómago de la familia Swan, pues a pesar de toda la discusión no se había cerrado y seguía con un hambre resacosa. Engullí la pasta como si fuese mi último plato, mientras que Cullen jugueteó con ellos sin probar bocado.

Terminé a los diez minutos, y rebusqué en la mochila hasta encontrar la cartera. Ya no tenía ganas de que me pagase la comida, es más, estaba decidida a pagarla yo. Dejé caer unos billetes sobre la mesa y me levanté rápidamente, ignorando a la camarera que traía los brownies y que no replicó al ver que había dejado de más. Salí rápidamente del restaurante.

Sin Cullen.

* * *

><p>*<em>No sé si lo había mencionado antes, pero las cantidades de dinero son inventadas. No sé cuanto cuestan normalmente las cosas en dólares, así que discúlpenme si no salen las cuentas.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ni siquiera tengo excusa, estoy muy avergonzada, ¡no puedo creerme que tardara tanto en actualizar! Y es que este capítulo me costó, y bastante. Espero que puedan perdonarme y que este cap compense de alguna manera toda esta espera. Pero prometo que el siguiente no tardará mucho en venir, porque ya estoy empezando con él. A ver si consigo volver a actualizar cada fin de semana, o por lo menos cada dos fines de semana, como mucho. Aún así repito, siento mucho este retraso, mucho, muchísimo. Tienen todas las razones del mundo para echarme la bronca, que la aceptaré gustosa. <strong>  
><em>

_**¿Qué les parece la actitud de Edward? ¿Y la de Bella? ¿Quién tiene razón y quién no? Sé que parece que esta discusión es muy fuerte, pero no pueden estar enfadados durante mucho tiempo, así que no se preocupen, no es el final de este loco viaje ;) **_

_**¡Wow! ¡20 reviews! :) Muchas gracias a todas por esos maravillosos reviews que me animan el día, en serio. Y gracias también a mis seguidoras de Twitter, este cap es para ustedes. Y por todas esas alertas y favs, con los que me quedo sorprendida al comprobar cuanto gusta mi historia. ¡Gracias a todos/as! (Y a las lectoras fantasma, si es que hay) **_

_**Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras, y a todos los ánimos que me dan :3 ¡Me provocan sonrojos! Jajaja**_

**Paranoidself: _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero espero compensar la espera con este cap :) Jajaja no puedo dar más detalles, porque me gusta mantener la intriga ;) Y sí, puede que sí que tengan como un "otro yo" que sale a la luz de vez en cuando y los mete en problemas, aunque nunca lo hubiese visto así, jajaja.__  
><em>**

**98'Alejandra: _Muchas gracias :3 Espero que te guste este cap, y que compense la espera. Y sobre Hogar, dulce hogar... actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible, pero te aseguro que habrá muchos más acercamientos entre Bella y Edward ;) jajaja _**

**_Bueno, nos veremos pronto. (¡Lo prometo, palabra de girl scout!) Y disfruten del cap._**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. /Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena./ AU Todos Humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. <strong>

**-Rihanna feat Eminem. Love the way you lie part 2 & Aerosmith. I don't wanna miss a thing-**

oOo

Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, ansiosa por dejar espacio entre Cullen y yo. Ahora no quería verle. Su rechazo, junto con la ira, todavía seguían presentes, pero también dejaban paso a otra cosa... dolor. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en mis ojos, listas para caer en cualquier momento. Quería desaparecer... quería volver a casa.

Las personas se apartaban a mi paso, y yo busqué por todos lados la maldita salida del centro comercial. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca de aquí. El chichón de mi frente no se podía olvidar fácilmente. Pero lo único que veía eran más y más tiendas de ropa. Con un grito frustrado, eché a correr.

Fue un milagro que cargando con mi mochila y guitarra, con el suelo recién encerado y con la cantidad de testigos que había, no me cayese ni una sola vez. Quizá la ira conseguía mantener mis dos pies pegados a tierra. Respiré aceleradamente mientras sentía un pinchazo en el costado. _Maldición, ¿por qué no le haría caso a Charlie y correría con él todas las mañanas? _Ah, sí, porque el primer día tropecé y rodé calle abajo por lo menos durante cinco minutos.

Paré para coger aire y, como si se burlase de mí, la puerta de salida apareció de repente. Rodé los ojos mentalmente y me dirigí hacia ella, esta vez sí, prestando atención a las puertas de

cristal.

Salí, y el frío aire del norte cortó mis mejillas y sacudió mi pelo. Me apretujé contra la chaqueta y caminé hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. _¿A dónde ir? _Esa era la pregunta ahora.

Miré fijamente el panel con los horarios, como si milagrosamente uno saltase de la nada gritando_ 'Aquí, Bella, aquí'._ Aunque me diese un ataque de pánico por eso, sería de mucha ayuda. Giré la cabeza, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme, cualquier cosa que me diese un destino al cual ir.

-¿A dónde vas?

Di un respingo al oír _su_ voz. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y cómo era que me había alcanzado tan deprisa? A veces olvidaba lo rápido que podía llegar a ser. No me digné a contestar, porque, sinceramente, no tenía respuesta para eso.

Sentí su presencia a mi espalda, pero no me volteé. Busqué con la mirada una escapatoria para alejarme de él. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, y estaba segura de que cuando empezasen no iba a poder pararlas. Y fue entonces cuando fijé la vista en un cartel en dónde anunciaba _Riverfront Park*_, como si por una vez mis plegarias fueran escuchadas. _Gracias Campanilla_. Ella nunca me fallaba.

Volteé hacia el cartel con los horarios de los autobuses, ignorando a Cullen completamente. Él se acercó aún más, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-¿A dónde vas? -repitió con voz grave. Todavía tenía esa fachada fría y distante que tanto odiaba, con la que me daban ganas de golpearle hasta que cayese inconsciente a mis pies. Retiré el pelo de delante de mi cara con un gesto brusco, al mismo tiempo que bufaba.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -repliqué. Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo que me dio fuerzas al ver que no me traicionaba. No quería que notase el dolor que atenazaba mi estómago y provocaba un nudo en mi garganta.

-Sabes que yo voy adónde tú vayas -respondió, indiferente. Sí, sabía de sobra aquello. Él llevaba detrás de mi culo durante dos semanas, ¿por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora? _Porque él es un estúpido y bipolar que no sabe cuándo callarse._ Sí, quizá por eso yo pensaba que podría estar un poco sola. La idea de dejarle tirado en una cuneta volvió. Mi voz interior aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Ah, pues yo creía que era una chalada, inconsciente e infantil cría estúpida que no sabe lo que hace, y que no entendías cómo era posible que te hubieses escapado conmigo de Forks -recordé, sonriendo internamente ante el veneno de mi voz. _Jódete, Cullen._ Aquellas palabras seguían gravadas en mi mente, dichas una semana atrás. Y al rememorarlas, volvieron a doler.

No respondió. Por una vez, se quedó callado. Me giré bruscamente para sentarme en el banco de la parada, después de comprobar cuál era el autobús que tenía que coger. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo él se quedaba de pie, mirándome. Giré la cabeza en dirección contraria y me crucé de brazos, deseando que el bus apareciese ya como por arte de magia. No estaba segura de cuanto más iba a aguantar.

Aquellos fueron los cinco minutos más largos y tensos de toda mi vida. Incluso cuando Renée me llevó al aeropuerto fue más agradable que _aquello_. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, taladrándome, pero me negaba a caer. No quería empezar otra vez a discutir, porque no aguantaría. Por suerte, el autobús apareció y me subí rápidamente a él.

Estaba bastante lleno, y no había dos sitios libres... juntos. Así que corrí hacia uno del final, dejando a Cullen con la única opción de sentarse al lado de la ventana. Aún así, a pesar de la distancia, podía sentirle igual que si estuviese a mi lado. Su mirada parecía no despegarse nunca de mí. Respiré hondo, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese _él._

No lo conseguí.

Era como si, a pesar de tener a Campanilla de mi parte, el Destino se confabulase en mi contra. Por los altavoces se escuchaba la melodía de una canción de Selena Gómez, pero cambió y empezó a sonar _'Love the way you lie'_.

_El maldito love the way you lie._

-_On the firts page of our story, the future seemed so bright, then this thing turn out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have, their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind..._

Sin darme cuenta, una risa histérica salió de mi garganta.

-_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right, becase I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, Ohh, I love the way you lie..._

Ignoré las miradas que me dirigía las demás personas, porque no podía parar. Tapé mi boca con una mano, todavía riendo, y fue entonces cuando sentí lo mojado que estaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta canción? Cada palabra ahondaba más y más en la herida, y parecía justo hablar de como me sentía. Porque Cullen me hacía daño, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía estar sin él.

-_Cause you feed me fables from your hand, with violent words, and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles, are what keeps me satisfied. _

El estribillo volvió a sonar y yo sonreí con una mueca irónica por entre mis lágrimas. Sin quererlo, mis ojos volaron hacia dónde estaba Cullen. Y me encontré con dos esmeraldas clavadas en mí, llenas de agonía. _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._ Eso era lo que hacía Cullen ahora mismo, y pude ver como, por cada lágrima que yo derramaba, el dolor transformaba su rostro.

-_Ohh, I love the way you lie... So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave, till the walls are goin' up, in smoke with all our memories... _

Dejé caer mis lágrimas libremente, sin poder despegar mis ojos de él. Edward se veía tan... devastado, tan arrepentido. Sus manos se cerraron en puños como si intentara contenerse de venir corriendo a mi lado para consolarme. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía eso? Él había empezado, y él me había hecho daño. Pero entonces, Cullen abrió la boca y movió los labios, cantando silenciosamente.

-_Run out the run and I'll follow you like a lost poppy. Baby, without you, I'm nothing. I'm so lost, hug me, then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me, then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on two psychopast but we know that no matter how many knifes we put in each other's back that we'll have each other's backs, cause we're that lucky. _

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta. Él estaba jugando sucio, ¿por qué ese trozo de la canción? _Porque es cierto_. Mi voz interior tenía razón. Por muchas discusiones que nosotros hubiésemos tenido, siempre podíamos contar con el otro. Siempre volvíamos, nos perdonábamos. _Caca de vaca._ Quería golpearle. Por enfadarse conmigo, por hacerme daño, pero sobre todo, por mirarme de esa manera tan atormentada como si al ver lo rota que yo estaba se le rompiese el corazón.

Sorbí los mocos, sin ser consciente de todas las miradas que estaban puestas en mí, porque yo sólo tenía ojos para Cullen. _Maldita sea_, odiaba que aún estando enfadada con él, él tuviese ese poder sobre mí.

Y entonces, canté yo.

-_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie... I love the way you lie... Ohhh... _

Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de mis labios. Y cuando el dolor en el rostro de Cullen pareció volverse un dolor físico, cuando vi como se giraba para pedirle al señor que tenía al lado que le dejase pasar, cuando vi que venía junto a mí, y cuando sus ojos dejaron de hacer contacto con los míos, me di cuenta de que yo tenía razón.

Siempre huía.

El autobús paró, y cogí mis cosas con rapidez antes de saltar fuera y salir corriendo Riverfront Park adelante. Todo era precioso, y aunque hacía frío los débiles rayos de sol hacían la hierba más verde y los árboles más grandes. Corrí sintiendo las piedrecitas clavarse en mis zapatos, sin rumbo fijo.

Paré al quedarme sin aliento, y me fijé en el gran edificio que tenía enfrente. _Un buen sitio dónde esconderse_, pensó mi voz interior. _Cobarde,_ me rebatí a mí misma. Sin embargo, entré. Y pude ver que tenían un IMAX teatro dónde estrenaban películas. Era perfecto. Pedí una entrada para _'Sombras Tenebrosas'_, la nueva película de Johnny Deep.

Pero ni viendo a mi actor favorito logré distraerme. Cuando las luces se apagaron, subí las piernas al asiento y enterré el rostro entre las rodillas, aliviada de que no hubiese mucha gente alrededor.

Y entonces comencé a llorar cómo hacía años que no hacía.

.

.

.

Lo malo de llorar durante 113 minutos, si sumamos la llantina de por la mañana y las lágrimas de la despedida, era que te dejaba un buen dolor de cabeza, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y una nariz goteante. Lo bueno era... no había nada bueno. Es más, hasta te daban miradas cargadas de pena cuando las luces se encendían. Huí de la sala lo más rápido que pude.

Afuera del edificio nada parecía haber cambiado, salvo que el sol empezaba a ocultarse por entre los edificios y que la temperatura descendía drásticamente. Me estremecí dentro de la chaqueta, observando el viento mecer los árboles y lo bonito que era el parque. Había un enorme carrusel** en dónde los niños reían, y tuve la tentación de ir corriendo a unirme a ellos. Sólo que Cullen no estaba conmigo, y no tendría tanto sentido si no veía su mirada divertida y tolerante, su sonrisa al ver cómo me comportaba como una niña pequeña y su posterior disfrute al comprobar lo bien que se sentía regresando a la infancia. Mi ánimo decayó.

Di media vuelta, pero entonces me encontré cara a cara con una fuente*** que lanzaba chorros de agua hacia el cielo, y volví a imaginarme con Cullen corriendo debajo de ella y mojándonos, para luego secarnos al sol tumbados en la hierba.

_Maldición._

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Me volteé y eché a andar sin rumbo fijo, intentando poner mis pensamientos en blanco, sin conseguirlo. Por lo menos, ya no me quedaban lágrimas para derramar. _Mañana es un nuevo día, Bella_. Sí, mi voz interior convertida en la voz de mi abuela Marie tenía razón. Ella siempre decía que el día de mañana era diferente, porque cada vez que te despertabas veías las cosas de distinta manera. ¿Debería de dormir y tener una epifanía o beber hasta olvidar? Puede que me quedase con la segunda. Mi querida abuela me hubiese dado la razón en este caso, si conociese a Cullen.

Suspiré. Hiciese lo que hiciese, pensase lo que pensase, todo se reducía a él. Quizá tenía razón, quizá debería... enfrentarme a mí misma.

Divisé un vagón enorme de color rojo****, con un tobogán a un lado y unas escaleras en el otro. La atracción perfecta, por lo menos así lo parecía. Aún había varios niños jugando con él, pero veía a sus madres recoger ya todo, listas para irse al ver que el sol anunciaba el fin del día.

Agarré con más fuerza el asa de mi mochila y coloqué mi guitarra de modo que no estorbase para poder escalar. Subí rápidamente y dejé mis cosas en el suelo de madera, antes de acurrucarme a su lado, de modo que no se me viese desde el suelo.

Ahí, dentro del vagón, con el cielo de color púrpura encima de mí y con el silencio del atardecer, me dispuse a pensar... en Edward. En aquel día. En mí.

_¿Qué va mal contigo, eh, Bella Swan? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_ Genial, ahora me interrogaba mi voz interior._ Sólo ponme delante del foco_, pensé con un gruñido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irritante? _Oh, señor, ¿cómo es que Cullen me soporta?_ Esa era otra buena pregunta. ¿Por qué me soportaba?

**FlashBack.**

_-No lo entiendo -suspiré-. No entiendo cómo me aguantas._

_Porque si yo fuese él, me habría dado la patada hace tiempo. Aunque Cullen fuese un bipolar y arrogante niño rico, yo tampoco había sido la Madre Teresa en este viaje. Y, justo ahora, me estaba comportando como una perra con él. Pero no quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, porque ni siquiera entendía por qué. No quería descubrirlo. _

_Edward me miró, con sus ojos verdes inesperadamente abiertos. _

_-Porque yo... -se trabó con sus propias palabras y palideció. Pude ver como el pánico se instalaba en sus facciones por un instante, antes de ser sustituido por la más absoluta confusión. Y luego, cuando su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en mi rostro, parecía que me estaba viendo por primera vez. _

_-¿Qué? -exhalé. Apreté un poco su mano, porque mierda, me estaba asustando. _

_-Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa -explicó-. Algo que no tiene sentido. En absoluto. _

_-¿Y qué es? -pregunté._

_Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Luego sacudió la cabeza y me dirigió una media sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. _

_-Nada importante. _

_Bufé, pero lo dejé pasar. Era su mierda, al fin y al cabo, y si él era capaz de ignorar la mía, yo podría contener mi curiosidad y no preguntar por la suya._

**FinFlashBack.**

Fruncí el ceño. Parecía increíble que aquel recuerdo fuese de esta misma mañana. Y me había olvidado completamente de su extraña reacción, sin darle más vueltas. Pero ahora que la recordaba con detenimiento, ¿qué era aquello que le había hecho palidecer? Se parecía bastante a un momento _'ajá'_, como lo llamaba Jasper. Él había tenido unos cuantos, por así decirlo, era cuando la realidad te golpeaba en el culo y te hacía ver lo que tenías delante. Algo parecido a lo que me había pasado a mí antes, con lo de la pulsera. Había algo que quería golpearme, pero no lo conseguía.

¿Y si fuera un momento _'ajá_'? No estaba segura de querer tener uno. ¿Y si me hacía ver la razón por la cual no podía dejar de pensar en Cullen? ¿O la razón por la que él seguía conmigo? ¿O si me daba cuenta de que en verdad estaba siendo estúpida al no contarle lo ocurrido aquel día a Cullen? Casi prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando cerrar las compuertas que había abierto. Pero la maraña de mis pensamientos me atacó sin piedad, obligándome a prestarle atención.

_¿Por qué no puedes darle una patada a Cullen y dejarle atrás, eh Bella? ¿Por qué no le besaste hoy por la mañana, por qué no quisiste hablar con él de eso? ¿Por qué no te lanzaste contra él cuando te regaló la pulsera? ¿Por qué no confías en él? ¿Por qué no admites que en el fondo tienes la esperanza de que siga a tu lado después de eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EH? _

Gimoteé mentalmente, frotándome las sienes. Quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta hacer que se callase, pero ya dolía bastante sin eso.

¿Por qué? Esa era siempre la pregunta. La pregunta que rondaba en mi mente día y noche. ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? ¿Por qué no paré? ¿Por qué no supe controlarme y así Renée no me hubiese mandado a Forks?

_Vive sin arrepentimientos._ Había sido mi lema durante aquella etapa de mi vida. Pero ahora los remordimientos me asolaban, y la culpabilidad seguía presente en mí. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de perdonarme a mí misma? Sabía que Renée lo había hecho, que incluso Rosalie y Jasper habían recibido su perdón y yo los había eximido de toda culpa. Aún así, todavía seguía pensando en aquello.

Huía de los recuerdos, huía del perdón porque una parte de mí quería sentir esa culpa sobre mi conciencia para no volver a caer, huía de mis sentimientos. Era mi mecanismo de defensa. Y, por aquel entonces, también huía de la voz interior que te decía cuándo parar.

Suspiré, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y agarré algunos mechones de mi cabello, tirando de él. El dolor hizo que volviera a la realidad y dejase de pensar en aquello, aunque fuese durante unos segundos. Toqué el _piercing_ de mi oreja, sonriendo al recordar aquel día. Había sido un día feliz y alegre, antes de que pasase todo. Recordé la sonrisa orgullosa de Rosalie y la risa de Jasper. _Demonios_, les echaba mucho de menos. Acaricié suavemente, sin verlas, mis mechas azules y violetas. La primera vez que las puse también fue un día feliz, si pasaba por alto los gritos histéricos de Renée diciendo que había estropeado mi precioso pelo caoba.

Varias lágrimas se colaron entre mis ojos. _¿Pero cómo es posible que no me haya quedado seca?_, pensé asombrada. Llevaba llorando todo el día, y ni siquiera estaba en esos días del mes. O puede que sí. Comencé a contar. Mierda.

Lo único bueno que tenía estar preocupada por mi menstruación era que, poco a poco, iba cerrando aquellas compuertas y olvidándome de aquello. Podía centrarme sólo en Cullen. _Seh, sabes que quieres centrarte en él._ Ug, había olvidado lo odiosa que era mi voz interior.

Edward Cullen. Míster _hermoso y popular._ Cullen para cuando hablaba con él, era Edward cuando me hacía derretir por dentro, y era Don Estúpido y Bipolar cuando me sacaba de quicio. Pero al fin y al cabo, cómo bien me había hecho ver Jacob esta mañana, era el chico de Swan. Era _mi _Edward Cullen.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba. Podían verse ya algunas estrellas, pero el cielo seguía de un color rosado pálido, aunque casi no había luz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí subida? No era cómo si me importase, después de todo.

Nunca antes me había sentido así. _Cierto_, pensé con asombro. Nunca antes ningún otro chico me había hecho sentir cómo Cullen lo hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que tenía de especial, a parte de ser un chico tremendamente caliente, dulce, bipolar y estúpido, que lograba enfadarme y hacerme sonrojar en menos de cinco minutos? ¿Qué era lo que tenía, que la idea de no estar con él se hacía dolorosa?

_Oh, por Campanilla, ¿qué es lo que me ha hecho?,_ pensé con espanto. Yo no era así antes de iniciar este viaje. Es más, si nunca hubiésemos tenido aquel primer encuentro en el aula de música, probablemente yo hubiese vuelto a Phoenix con Rose y Jaz, o los tres hubiésemos ido de vacaciones a algún sitio. Podría haber vuelto con Renée a Jacksonville o acompañarla con Phil a sabe dios dónde estuviesen ahora de vacaciones. Podría visitar a mi abuela y a mis tíos y a mi prima. ¿Y Cullen? Él hubiese tenido un verano de mierda con su familia, de reunión en reunión, y probablemente se siguiese revolcando con Tanya. Yo nunca hubiese perdido mi toque y mi sarcasmo, y él hubiese seguido arrogante e imbécil, pero un arrogante rico.

Y sin embargo no cambiaría estas dos semanas por nada del mundo.

Sacudí la cabeza, harta de dar vueltas a mis pensamientos sin llegar a ningún lado. El mazo seguía sin golpearme, por mucho que siguiera pensando.

Esperaría. Y que mi momento 'ajá' llegase cuando tuviese que llegar.

Era una buena decisión. Así que, no sin esfuerzo, dejé toda aquella maraña en un rincón de mi mente, bajo llave, y volví a la realidad. Hacía un frío de mil demonios, y me fijé en que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, enroscada lo máximo posible en mi chaqueta. Debía coger la sudadera de Charlie, o la manta, algo con lo que taparme para no acabar resfriada. Me incorporé y busqué la mochila, palpando hasta encontrar la cremallera. La luz de las farolas no llegaba hasta aquí arriba.

Y justo cuando iba a abrirla, le escuché. Mi mano se congeló, y me pregunté cómo era posible que, con lo grande que era Riverfront Park, hubiésemos terminado los dos en el mismo sitio. _Bueno, así no tienes que vagabundear por la noche, sola, en un parque desconocido, hasta encontrarle. _Aquel pensamiento era tan reconfortante como perturbador.

-_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_ -su voz rasgó el aire, cantando-. _Watch you smile while you are dreaming, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I tresure. _

_I Don't wanna miss a thing_, de _Aerosmith_, sonaba tan desgarradoramente triste que me incorporé para ver qué era lo que le hacía sufrir tanto.

-_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall sleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing, 'cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing._

La imagen que vi me estrujó el corazón. Estaba recostado contra un árbol y le iluminaba débilmente una farola, con los ojos cerrados, cantando desde el alma... llorando.

-_Lie close to you, feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever, and ever, I..._

_Claro que sueño contigo,_ pensé estúpidamente, viendo cómo Edward cantaba el estribillo. ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Esa pregunta se vio solapada por otra. ¿Estaría _yo_ soñando? ¿Sería Edward una alucinación de mi alocada mente? Porque no podía ser posible que justo se sentase al lado de dónde yo estaba, cantando justo _aquella canción._ ¿O sí?

-_And I don't wanna miss one smile, and I don't wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment, for the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!_ -su grito rasgó el silencio, y, aunque no fuese así, realmente creí que estaba pensando en mí. En nuestras noches abrazados, y en la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel en sueños, tan reales que me hacían dudar si habían sido mi imaginación o no.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?_, me pregunté a mí misma._ ¡Ve con él!_ Me abofeteé mentalmente, por estúpida. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiese aquí, quieta, viendo como cantaba y lloraba, sintiéndome extrañamente alegre y al mismo tiempo teniendo el corazón encogido?

Eso me hizo espabilar, y rápidamente cogí mis cosas y fui hasta el tobogán. Dejé caer primero la mochila, y luego la guitarra, antes de tirarme yo. Estaba allí, a tan sólo unos metros. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Podríamos haber pasado toda la tarde casi al lado sin saberlo. Mi corazón se aceleró sólo con pensar en volver a estar con él. ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Seguiría enfadado? ¿Se alejaría de mí? Dejé las inseguridades a un lado, preocupándome sólo en llegar hasta él.

-_'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Don't wanna close my eyes! Don't wanna fall... asleep! _-cantó, mientras me acercaba a él.

No me vio, ya que, en contraposición con la canción, tenía los ojos cerrados, y grandes lágrimas caían por su rostro. Apoyé la mochila y la guitarra contra la otra parte del árbol, poniéndome justo a su lado. Miré hacia abajo, hacia dónde él estaba sentado, escuchando lo que suponía era la melodía final de la canción con su iPod, mientras tatareaba.

Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. Sentí cómo se sobresaltaba, y su cabeza se sacudió antes de mirar hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Pero cuando fijó la vista en mí, su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, su boca formó una 'o' y me miró cómo quién ve a un ángel caer del cielo.

Me agaché para sentarme a su lado, sin dejar de limpiar todas las lágrimas que yo había causado. Cullen se quitó los cascos, pero no se molestó en apagar la música que siguió sonando.

-Bella -susurró, y sus dedos encontraron mi rostro. Trazó mis rasgos delicadamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no alcé la vista, me limité a observar cómo secaba sus lágrimas, sabiendo que no sería capaz de aguantar su mirada-. Bella...

Acarició suavemente mis labios, antes de cambiar bruscamente y pasar a mi pelo. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, cogiendo mi nuca y tirando ligeramente para que me acercase más a él. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Sentí sus labios en mi frente, en mi pelo, en mi mejilla e incluso en mi oreja. En mis párpados. Y cada beso suyo me provocaba un suspiro.

-Bella, yo lo-

Corté su disculpa de golpe, porque no era el momento. No quería hablar ahora. Con mi mano tapando su boca, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su abrasadora mirada puesta en mí. Sus ojos esmeralda seguían provocándome las mismas reacciones que antes. Se mostraban fascinados, cómo la primera vez que hablamos, tiernos, llenos de... lo que sea que fuera aquello. No me molesté en analizarlo.

Negué con la cabeza, acariciando también sus labios antes de suspirar y acurrucarme contra él. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y escuchando su corazón latir desbocado. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, cómo si no se creyese que estuviera allí. A mí me pasaba igual, así que le dejé hacer.

Nos abrazamos durante largo rato, enredados el uno en el otro, sin hablar. Reconfortándonos después de la pelea, pidiendo disculpas en silencio, arrepintiéndonos de lo dicho y aliviados de estar, por fin, con el otro. De estar en casa. Porque los brazos de Cullen se sentían cómo mi hogar.

Cómodos, tranquilizadores... cálidos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado de tener frío.

.

.

.

Cuando vas de mochilero no te preocupas de mirar la televisión, ni compruebas la previsión del tiempo. Por eso, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer tuvimos que recoger nuestras cosas rápido y correr fuera del parque, en busca de un lugar dónde resguardarnos. Encontramos unos soportales desde dónde podíamos ver caer la lluvia sin mojarnos, así que nos sentamos en el suelo, tapados con mi manta.

Cullen había cogido una chaqueta de lana que hacía picar mi rostro, ya que volvíamos estar acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Yo le había robado una sudadera a Charlie cuando vine a vivir a Forks, y se había convertido en mi favorita. Me quedaba grande, pero abrigaba perfectamente, era azul oscuro con los bordes de color negro, y por la parte de atrás ponía 'Oficial Swan'. Sólo me faltaba la porra y las esposas, y sería una policía.

Con el cabello mojado, pero bien calientes debajo de la manta, Cullen decidió sacar unas regalices que había comprado por la tarde. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos riendo, llenándonos de azúcar y escuchando el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia, mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca has montado a caballo? -me aseguré, sonriendo ante el débil sonrojo de su piel. Edward tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros, y con esa mano jugueteaba con mechones de mi cabello, mientras que con la otra mordía el regaliz. Yo tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, pero miraba hacia arriba mientras comía mi correspondiente chuchería.

-Nop, mi madre pensaba que era muy peligroso para mí -admitió, devolviéndome una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No me lo puedo creer -reí. Él me había dicho que siempre había querido ir en uno de esos paseos a caballo que había en Forks, y ya que allí no había mucho que hacer, me sorprendí al comprobar que ni siquiera se había acercado al animal-. Te aseguro que es una experiencia fantástica.

-¿Montas? -inquirió, sorprendido.

-Desde pequeña -afirmé-. Una vez caí y me rompí el brazo, pero en cuanto me quitaron el yeso volví a subir, para terror de mi madre.

Nos reímos en silencio, antes de que él comenzase a acariciar mi brazo con suavidad.

-No conocía esa faceta suya, señorita Swan -comentó con voz burlona-. Ya la veo a usted cabalgando con el pelo ondeando al viento.

-Espero que en esa fantasía lleve ropa -le piqué, siguiéndole el juego.

-No prometo nada.

Me reí mientras le golpeaba el pecho con una mano.

-Sé bueno, Cullen.

-Es que no logro imaginarme a la torpe Bella Swan encima de un caballo -cambió de tema, no muy sutilmente. Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé si te lo comenté antes, pero mi abuela vive en un rancho, en Texas. Iba con mi prima todos los veranos hasta que cumplí doce. Allí aprendí a montar -expliqué, mordiendo mi regaliz y masticando rápidamente.

Cullen alzó una ceja, sonriente.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Nada, es sólo que ni siquiera sabía que tenías una prima.

-Ah -me sonrojé, los remordimientos carcomiéndome por dentro. Echando la vista atrás, puede que no fuese tan abierta con él cómo él conmigo. Tendría que remediar eso.

-No pasa nada, Swan -musitó con voz juguetona al ver mi cambio de humor. Intentó hacerme cosquillas, pero le aparté de un manotazo, volviendo a reír.

Era increíble cómo influía en mi estado de ánimo.

-Cuéntame más sobre tu familia -pidió suavemente. Sus ojos se mostraban tiernos y sabía que tenía la opción de negarme. Pero después de la pelea no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para ocultarle aún más cosas.

Suspiré.

-¿Por dónde empezar? -musité, lamiendo los restos de azúcar de mis dedos mientras pensaba-. Creo que todo comenzó con las vacaciones de mi madre, Renée, a Forks. Ella fue con mis abuelos maternos durante el verano, para descansar. Allí conoció a mi padre, que estaba haciendo su primer año como ayudante del sheriff del pueblo. Ambos eran jóvenes, acababan de salir del instituto y se enamoraron perdidamente. Todo parecía ser perfecto, pero no fue así.

Apoyé mejor la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando mis manos debajo de la manta. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo mantenía mi vista enfocada en cómo la lluvia se estrellaba contra el suelo. Tenía toda su atención, y lo sabía.

-Mis abuelos maternos eran muy conservadores y tenían mucho dinero. Intentaron sobornar a Charlie para que se alejase de Renée... sin conseguirlo. Ellos le dieron a elegir entre volver o quedarse allí con él. Ella eligió el amor por encima del dinero, y aún a día de hoy nunca escuché ningún reproche en torno a aquello. Incluso después del divorcio, cuando intentó contactar con sus padres de nuevo y ellos se negaron, ella nunca le echó en cara a mi padre que hubiese perdido a su familia por él.

-¿No conociste a tus abuelos? -preguntó Edward, con una exclamación ahogada. Me encogí de hombros. No era como si me importase, después de todo. Ellos se lo perdían.

-Intenté contactar con ellos una vez -admití-. Cuando cumplí catorce. En cuanto dije mi nombre, colgaron el teléfono.

Cullen gruñó a mi lado, y masculló unas cuantas maldiciones, mientras me apretaba contra él. Sonreí, sintiendo un extraño calor en mi pecho al ver su reacción. Él se preocupaba por mí, y eso se sentía... bien.

-Ellos no merecen conocerte, Swan -siseó-. Eres demasiado buena para ellos.

-Lo sé -repliqué, rodando los ojos. Él bufó.

-No pretendía subir tu ego.

-Pues lo has hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Me reí entre dientes antes de volver con la historia.

-Charlie y Renée me tuvieron un 13 de Septiembre, después de un año de casados. Pero para las Navidades de ese mismo año, Forks asfixiaba tanto a Renée que no dudó en cogerme e irse. Ella es, cómo decirlo con suavidad, un _espíritu libre._ Ella no se concentra con nada más de cinco segundos, ella necesita estar de un lado a otro, siempre en movimiento. Es despistada, siempre está alegre y despreocupada. Por mucho que lo intentase, nunca lograría encajar con Forks. Sin embargo mi padre tenía lo que siempre había deseado. Vivir en un pueblo tranquilo, pequeño y relajante. Nunca sabré con seguridad cómo acabó allí, él es, y siempre será, un texano de pies a cabeza. Pero algo vio en Forks que hizo allí su hogar. Puede que, después de todo, no estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro -admití, triste.

Amaba a mis padres, pero quizá su vida hubiese sido de otra forma si no fuese por mí. Quizá Renée hubiese obtenido el perdón de mis abuelos. Quizá Charlie hubiese vuelto a Texas y logrado triunfar en su carrera como músico. Según me había contado mi tío, él era muy bueno cantando con la guitarra.

-Bella -musitó Cullen. Me volví hacia él, conteniendo las ganas de dejar salir mi labio inferior en un puchero-. Puede que no estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, pero el Destino los unió por una razón. Para crearte a ti.

Dio un golpe a mi nariz con su dedo, consiguiendo volverme bizca por un instante. Luego, cuando logré procesar sus palabras, una gran sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

-Eso lo has tenido que sacar de alguna serie de televisión.

Cullen entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

-¿No puedes simplemente aceptar lo que dije, Swan?

Me reí, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos, eso fue muy cursi.

Él se vio ofendido.

-Tengo mis momentos -soltó, encogiéndose de hombros. Volví a reírme, pero agarré la mano que tenía en mi hombro y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Froté mi nariz contra su chaqueta de lana, haciendo que picase.

-¿Quieres que te siga contando sobre mi familia? -pregunté, sabiendo cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Edward no iba a dejar pasar una ocasión como esta para saber más de mí.

-Por supuesto -dijo rápidamente. Luego, pareció reflexionar sobre algo-. Sólo si tú quieres.

Era lindo que, aunque se muriese de curiosidad, me diese la elección de callar.

-Duh, ésa es la historia de mi vida -recalqué-. Por parte de madre no tengo más familia que ella. Era hija única y mis abuelos... bueno, ya sabes. Mi padre tiene un hermano mayor, el cuál está felizmente casado y con una hija, mi prima. Mi abuela paterna vive en un rancho, en Texas, jubilada desde años pero no por eso menos activa que antes. Mi abuelo paterno, Tomas, murió hace cinco años de un ataque al corazón. Le quería mucho -añadí con un murmullo de voz.

Cullen me abrazó con fuerza, y lo único que pude sentir fue el calor que desprendía y el horrible picor de su chaqueta. Iba a pedirle que la quemase, porque no tenía salvación.

-Gracias -susurró con fervor.

Saqué la cabeza de entre sus brazos para mirarle.

-No fue para tanto -rebatí, restándole importancia. Él sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me gusta saber más cosas de ti. Siento cómo si te conociera un poquito más, logrando descifrar cómo funciona tu mente y desentrañando tu pasado, para comprender así por qué eres cómo eres.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, pero me limité a rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué, ahora eres como Sherlock? -cuestioné con sarcasmo.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson -se burló con un fuerte y mal imitado acento británico.

-Oh, cállate.

Nos reímos, dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja personal. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Cullen me habló de su familia. Saltando a su padre, me contó que sus abuelos habían fallecido cuando era niño. Su madre, Esme, era un mundo para él. Podía notarse por cómo hablaba de ella, casi con reverencia. Me contó de Emmet, que era bromista, divertido, siempre alegre. De Alice, o pequeño diablillo, cómo él la llamó, que era dulce y perceptiva, y muy hiperactiva. Narró algunas anécdotas de sus travesuras con Emmet, o las veces en las que Alice había descubierto un secreto suyo y él tenía que ir de compras con ella a cambio de mantenerlo en secreto.

Por como hablaba de ellos, supe que los amaba. Edward, bajo la máscara, era una persona maravillosa.

Aún así, ninguno mencionó a su padre, Carlisle.

La noche se iba haciendo más fría conforme avanzaba, pero no nos importó. Podía sentir mi nariz congelándose, y supe que parecía Rudolf. Rose me lo recordaba desde aquel día en la nieve en la que Jasper me puso unas ramas en la cabeza, a forma de cuernos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que salió _el_ tema.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo ocurrió. De repente, Cullen me estaba pidiendo disculpas con voz atormentada y con esos ojos tan desgarradoramente sinceros que me quitaban la respiración. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue golpearle.

-¡Auch! -gritó, encogiéndose en el sitio y sacando el brazo que tenía sobre mis hombros-. ¿Es esa forma de aceptar mis disculpas, Swan?

-_Odio_ que te disculpes -recalqué, levantando las manos al cielo.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió él, confundido.

-Porque me hace sentir _mal_ -gemí-. No, quizá _mal _no sea la palabra. _Culpable_, puede ser.

Suspiré, enterrando el rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Por qué tendrías que sentirte _tú_ culpable? -replicó Cullen, sin llegar a entender-. Fue mi culpa, todo lo ocurrido. Fui yo el que empecé la discusión y el que no te dejó tu espacio. Lo siento tanto, Sw-

Me levanté de golpe, interrumpiéndole. Caminé hacia el borde de los soportales, cruzándome de brazos para mantenerme en calor. Él no entendía. _Claro que no entiende si no le explicas, tonta Bella._ Estúpida voz interior que siempre tenía razón.

Sin necesidad de girarme, supe que Cullen me había seguido y que estaba detrás de mí. Como si tuviese un jodido radar con él. Suspiré otra vez, sintiendo el frescor de la lluvia en mis pulmones.

Era tiempo de tragar mi orgullo, echarle ovarios, y hablar.

-Confío en ti, Edward -musité, fijando mi mirada en el cielo, oscuro como la boca de un lobo-. Confío en ti, pero no sé si _debo._ Tengo miedo -confesé bajo mi aliento-. Necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para reunir el coraje. Ahora no puedo -mi barbilla tembló, y sin pensarlo un puchero se formó en mis labios-. Es duro, doloroso recordar. Recuperarme de _aquello_ fue probablemente lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, y todo esto ha pasado tan rápido, que a veces no sé si es real. Y por eso no sé si debo contarte, porque para mí sería tan... arriesgado -reí, recordando aquella tarde en _Eclipse_, cuando fue Edward el que abrió su corazón, enseñándome sus demonios.

Extendí la mano hasta lograr que varias gotas de lluvia cayesen en ella, antes de limpiar mi rostro con ellas.

-No estoy preparada aún. Puede que sea dura, fuerte e independiente en algunas cosas. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intente, sigo siendo la misma niña insegura y débil que era de pequeña -tarde, me di cuenta de que Cullen no entendería aquello. Él no sabía de mi cambio. Ya lo comprendería.

-No fueron imaginaciones tuyas -seguí, queriendo resolver todas las cuestiones de nuestra disputa-. No voy a decir, tampoco, que era el alcohol que nublaba mis sentidos o que no me acuerdo de aquello. Casi nos besamos, y si no fuera por Paul o Seth, probablemente... probablemente no hubiese sido capaz de _parar_. Pero eso es un error. Está mal, porque... -_vamos, había una pobre excusa para no hacerlo_. Piensa, Bella, reacciona-. Está mal porque tú eres Cullen, y yo Swan y... está mal.

Mis argumentos apestaban. Sonaba más a una niña pequeña empeñada en que Santa Claus existía de verdad, aferrándose a eso aunque no tuviese razón y ella lo supiese. Quizá Jaz me llamase testaruda de verdad, y no sólo por picarme.

-Sólo nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas -susurré-. Dos semanas. Ni siquiera mis peces duraron tanto vivos. Esto puede terminar en cualquier momento y... necesito estar segura de que, de que te quedarás... De que no huirás o me dejarás. Yo... necesito tiempo, no podría, yo... -balbuceé, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en mi cadera, haciéndome girar para estar frente a frente. Era más fácil hablarle a la lluvia. Mordí mi labio con fuerza mientras le observaba a través de mis pestañas ligeramente húmedas, deseando con fervor, por una vez, saber en qué estaba pensando.

Él me apretó contra su pecho, enredando un brazo en mi cintura, mientras su otra mano volaba hacia mi rostro. Liberó a mi labio de la tortura a la que le había sometido, antes de acariciar mis mejillas con suavidad, apartando los mechones de mi cabello que habían caído sobre mis ojos. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, vidriosa, aunque siempre fija en mí. Cuando volvió en sí, sus dos orbes esmeralda brillaron, y me sonrió con esa sonrisa medio torcida, la verdadera, la que me había cautivado aquel día que vino a mi casa por la noche.

Nunca habría imaginado lo que una simple palabra podía expresar. Una simple palabra podía significar un mundo, resumiendo todo, prometiéndolo todo.

-_Esperaré_, Bella. Por ti, esperaré.

* * *

><p>+<em>Disculpen si la ubicación de las atracciones no es la correcta.<em>

***Riverfront Park:** Riverfront Park es un parque público en el centro de Spokane, Washington. El parque de 100 acres está situado a lo largo del río de Spokane, no muy lejos río arriba de las cataratas Spokane. La característica definitoria del parque se encuentra en el Pabellón, que se caracteriza por ser una estructura metálica de 145 metros de altura (44 m) y cubierta de alambre. El parque es conocido también por el Riverfront Park Carousel, así como por un teatro IMAX, una torre del reloj, skyride sobre las cataratas, un pequeño parque de atracciones para los niños, una pista de patinaje durante los meses de invierno, y el sendero del río de Spokane, que pasa a través de él.

**_(foto en mi perfil)_

_***(foto en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hoola! :3 Aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero os guste a todas. No tengo remedio, se están volviendo unos ñoños ellos dos solos, ¡la culpa es suya! En fin, tal y como dije, no había de qué preocuparse con la pelea. Son demasiado blandos el uno con el otro como para pasar enfadados durante mucho tiempo. <strong>  
><em>

_**Sé que muchas desean saber lo que le pasó a Bella -sólo tengo que decir que se irán descubriendo cosas, pero que aún tardará en confesar. No es sólo que tenga miedo de que Edward se vaya -ella en el fondo sabe que no es así-, pero para una chica de diociocho años, con las hormonas alteradas, hace una montaña de un puñado de arena, se avergüenza y se culpa a sí misma. Y si alguien es terca, esa es Bella. **_

_**Sobre lo de la relación física... tiempo al tiempo, chicas, cuando llegué, os aseguró que llegará ;) **_

_**Gracias a todas por los reviews, alertas y favs :) No me cansaré de repetirlo -me alegran en cada momento del día, cada vez que los releo, me emocionan. **_

_**Este cap va dedicado a unas personitas que eché de menos en el anterior capítulo: **_**PRISGPE, Paranoidself y LuluuPattinson. **

**_Un beso a todas ustedes, por animarme a seguir con esta historia. Nos vemos lo más pronto posible, _**

**_JC._**


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18. <strong>

**-One republic. Marchin on-**

oOo

Por primera vez desde mi huida de Forks, tuve una noche sin sueños. Después del agotador día de ayer, el "día llorón de Bella Swan", no me extrañaba que tuviese la sensación de haber cerrado los ojos un segundo y que al siguiente ya fuese de día. Parpadeé, escuchando el sonido de los coches, y las conversaciones de las pocas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado. Debía de ser temprano.

Me apretujé aún más contra Cullen, emitiendo un suave quejido cuando mis músculos protestaron al llevar toda la noche en la misma posición y bostecé. Su chaqueta de lana picaba en mi mejilla, pero no pensaba moverme.

Hasta que vi de reojo cómo alguien se movía.

Me incorporé bruscamente, mi mano saliendo disparada hacia mi mochila, palpando en busca del spray pimienta mientras me concentraba en el señor al otro lado del portal que nos miraba fijamente. _No hay spray pimienta, tonta Bella._ Mierda, era cierto. _¿Y la pistola de balines?_

-Buenos días -dijo el señor-mirón, sonriendo con su dentadura súper blanca. Parecía sacado de un anuncio de dentífrico. Eso nunca me dio buena espina. Con una toque de pánico, me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observándonos dormir, y por qué.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -espeté, observando aliviada que teníamos todas nuestras cosas, pero no dejé que se me notase. Seguí palpando disimuladamente en busca de la pistola, pero no la encontraba.

Por supuesto, Cullen seguía inconsciente a mi lado, soltando pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando.

-Nada, sólo miraba -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ajá, como si eso fuese a tranquilizarme.

-¿Vive usted en este portal? -pregunté con voz dulce.

-No.

-¡Entonces aléjese si no quiere que le rompa la dentadura, capullo! -gruñí, dándome por vencida con la pistola. Me liberé del abrazo de Cullen y me levanté de un salto. Recordaba perfectamente las clases de autodefensa de Charlie. Y bueno, no sería mi primera pelea con alguien que me doblaba en estatura y fuerza.

-Mire, preciosa, yo puedo m... -empezó a decir el señor-mirón, todavía con su gran sonrisa que se volvía pervertida a cada minuto que pasaba, pero nunca sabría lo que quería decir.

Como siempre dice mi padre, _el que avisa no es traidor._

Di dos pasos, eché el brazo hacia atrás y le encajé mi puño en la mandíbula con toda la fuerza que logré conseguir a esta hora de la mañana, haciendo que girara la cabeza con un sonido seco. El señor-mirón se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared y me miró con horror mientras sus dientes blancos se teñían de rojo. ¿Qué pasaba? Yo le había avisado.

-¡Estás chalada! -chilló con voz de niña pequeña-. ¡Policía! ¡Ayuda!

_¡Lo que me faltaba!_ ¿Pedía ayuda a la policía después de estar acosándonos?

Se giró para huir como cobarde y aún me dio tiempo de pegarle una dolorosa patada en la espinilla antes de que se perdiera calle abajo, doblado de dolor y sujetándose la boca.

Huh, hacía bastante tiempo que no le pegaba a nadie. Excepto a Cullen, sólo que él tenía suerte de no enfadarme nunca cuando me despertaba. Mi padre había aprendido la lección con una batidora. Era una pena que Cullen no hubiese visto este puñetazo, porque así me tendría más respeto. Estaba segura de que él sabía que podía llegar a pegarle a alguien, pero nunca tan fuerte como para que un hombre adulto saliese corriendo. _Dulce inocencia. _

Abrí y cerré los dedos para comprobar que no me había roto nada. Estaba perfecta, por supuesto. _Siempre pegar con el pulgar hacia dentro, ¡gracias papá!. _Sonreí, antes de que un ronquido interrumpiese mis bonitos recuerdos de la primera charla que tuve con Charlie sobre auto defensa. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho que, en caso de que alguien entrase en casa por la noche, guardaba un bate bajo la cama. Fue una de las pocas veces que había visto a mi padre quedarse sin palabras. Es decir, tenía trece años y era pésima en béisbol, pero aún así, un tipo era más grande que una pelota, no fallaría.

Me giré hacia Cullen. Era increíble cuán profundo tenía el sueño. Parecía inquieto, recostado contra la pared, con su mochila y el teclado a un lado, movía su otro brazo, el que me había tenido agarrada, como si buscara algo. O a alguien.

Suspiré, mi mal humor matutino disipándose rápidamente al recordar la noche anterior. Me quedaría con eso, e intentaría olvidar la horrible tarde que habíamos pasado. Sentí un peso en mi muñeca y bajé la vista, encontrándome con la pulsera que él me había regalado. Meg parecía sonreírme, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Él era tan tierno. Y tan estúpido al mismo tiempo.

Con otro suspiro, volví hacia dónde Edward descansaba y me senté en mi sitio. Cullen no tardó ni dos segundos en rodearme la cadera con el brazo y apretarme contra él. Soltó un ronquido feliz y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, respirando justo encima de mi cabeza. Sonreí y negué suavemente, antes de ponerme cómoda y descansar la mejilla en su pecho.

Iba a hacer que quemara la maldita chaqueta de lana.

.

.

.

No pude volver a dormirme, a pesar de escuchar los tranquilos latidos del corazón de Cullen, que parecían haberse vuelto mi nana. Una parte de mí seguía alerta, preocupada de que el señor-mirón volviese, esta vez acompañado. Así que le daba a Cullen cinco minutos más de sueño profundo, y le despertaría.

Es decir, yo era buena en uno contra uno, pero no cinco contra uno. En estos casos, normalmente tenía a Rose de mi lado. Ella se encargaba de patearles el trasero mientras yo la animaba y daba alguna que otra patada y Jaz miraba hacia otro lado, abochornado, controlando de si la policía se acercaba para salir huyendo.

_Caca de vaca. _Necesitaba encontrar un cíber. Y contarle a Rose y Jaz todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días. Ellos podrían darme una perspectiva distinta.

Suspiré, melancólica. Estaba a punto de salir del abrazo de Cullen para despertarle y distraerme con él, cuando sentí cómo algo me rozaba el pelo. ¿Sus labios?

-Buenos días -susurró con voz rasposa, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días.

Me alejé de Cullen mientras éste se desperezaba, haciendo ruiditos raros con la boca. Nunca antes me había fijado, pero era bastante gracioso. Me reí entre dientes, ignorando su ceja alzada -¿por qué yo no podía hacer eso?- y arrugué la nariz al ver su aspecto. Esperaba no tener el mismo.

-Luces como una mierda -dije, alzando una mano para intentar resolver el caos que era su pelo. No lo conseguí.

-Gracias -respondió, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. Luego, sus ojos brillaron y me observaron de arriba a abajo-. Tú también.

-Muy amable -rodé los ojos, contenta de no haber olvidado lo que era el sarcasmo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

-No mucho. Cinco o diez minutos -respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Me he perdido algo interesante? -preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Bien, así no vio cómo me mordía el labio y lucía culpable.

_Sí, en realidad, pasó una madre con un carro de bebé que nos miró mal, un chico tropezó y se cayó al suelo gritando 'Miércoles', ¡ah!, y un pervertido nos observaba dormir, pero le pegué un puñetazo y salió huyendo. Nada del otro mundo, como puedes comprobar._

-No -mentí, encogiéndome de hombros-. Aunque había un pequeño pájaro que no paraba de mirarme.

-Inquietante -dijo, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante, mi estómago hizo acto de presencia. Recordé que ayer no había cenado nada más que unas regalices, y yo necesitaba mínimo tres comidas al día.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, estoy celebrando una fiesta -rodé los ojos, levantándome. Cullen, todavía sentado, se rió.

Le dediqué una sonrisa por encima de mi hombro, aliviada que no se tomase mal mi sarcasmo. Era como si el día de ayer no hubiese ocurrido, y parecía estar agradecido. Cogí mi mochila y mi guitarra, sintiendo otra vez como mi estómago rugía.

-Tenemos que buscar un sitio abierto para desayunar -sacudí la cabeza-. Un _buen_ desayuno.

-Tengo brownies -comentó Cullen, como quien comenta el tiempo, mientras recogía sus cosas. Me quedé parada, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Al darse cuenta de mi mirada, soltó-. ¿Qué?

Reaccioné bien.

-¡Caca podrida! -chillé, y comencé a golpearle en el brazo entre sus quejidos y protestas-. ¡Tenías los malditos brownies anoche, ¿y me hiciste cenar regaliz?! ¡Mal, Cullen, mal!

Después de unos cuantos golpes más, y de sus disculpas entre sus "auch", decidí que podía perdonarle si encontraba un bar dónde hiciesen chocolate caliente. Hoy parecía ser mi día goloso.

Bueno, era chocolate. ¿Quién podía no tener un día goloso de vez en cuando?

.

.

.

Después de llenarnos la barriga con los brownies, los mejores que había probado en mi vida, y de beber dos tazas de chocolate caliente a un precio razonable, decidimos volver a Riverfront Park.

Paseamos tranquilamente por las calles cada vez más transitadas, conversando sobre música, canciones y salchichas. Hacía un poco de viento que revolvía mi pelo, y traía un aire frío que ponía mi piel de gallina, a pesar de llevar la súper sudadera de Charlie. Impedí que Cullen se acercara a mí para pasarme el brazo por los hombros porque aún seguía con la maldita chaqueta de lana, así que a cambio me compró en el mercadillo una gruesa bufanda de color morado sin que me diese cuenta. Cullen no parecía comprender que el azul marino y el morado chillón no combinaban, pero no dije nada. Después de todo, había sido un lindo detalle.

Me sentí una niña pequeña de nuevo, realmente emocionada mientras iba de un tenderete a otro. Cullen, al principio, se mostraba reacio. Es decir, él descubrió el mercadillo, compró mi bufanda, y tiró de mí para irnos. Pero no pude evitarlo, me traía buenos recuerdos de los Domingos con Renée, comprando singulares prendas y mochilas de cuero en Phoenix.

Paseé entre los tenderetes, contenta. En uno de ellos, charlé animadamente con un señor que, después de cinco minutos, insistió en regalarme una pulsera. A cambio, obligué a Edward a comprarle un gorro de punto con forma de oso panda*. Él estaba avergonzado, pero a mí me parecía que le quedaba muy bien, y después de mirarle a través de las pestañas -cómo él hacía conmigo- conseguí que se lo dejase puesto. Refunfuñaba por lo bajo, pero en el fondo sabía que le gustaba.

Como no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, decidí comprar unas cuantas cámaras desechables. Le saqué varias fotos con el gorro puesto, haciendo muecas, y luego él a mí, al lado de una señora mayor que le pareció gracioso y pidió una foto conmigo. En definitiva, el gorro arrasaba.

Poco a poco, veía cómo Cullen se relajaba, y comenzaba a disfrutar.

-¡Mira, mira! -chillé, señalando hacia un tenderete de tatuajes Henna-. ¡Cullen, mira!

-¿Quieres hacerte un tatuaje? -preguntó, alzando las cejas. Su rostro era un libro abierto: él estaba en contra.

-¡Vamos! Son de Henna, se irán en dos semanas -insistí, sonriendo-. ¿Te harías uno conmigo? -pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea. _Cullen con tatuaje... sexy._

-Rotundamente no -dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Esa mierda es mala para la piel.

-¡Eh! -exclamé, indignada-. Yo tengo una de esas "mierdas" tatuadas.

Su expresión cambió por completo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

-Pervertido.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo. De repente, Cullen parecía muy interesado en los tatuajes.

-Enseñame, por favor -ronroneó, rodeándome por atrás con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello-. Dime dónde.

-No.

-Por favor.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Cerca del ombligo?

-Cullen...

-¿En un pecho?

-¡Cullen! -inflé mis mejillas, de un color escarlata, mientras él se reía.

De una sacudida me libré de sus brazos y caminé decidida hacia el tenderete. El tatuaje que yo tenía era para siempre; un recordatorio, una etapa de mi vida, algo que incluso treinta años más tarde seguiría amando. Sin embargo, cuando elegía hacerme uno de Henna, normalmente consistía en dragones, delfines, o alguna que otra estrellita. Las letras chinas quedaban totalmente descartadas después de que una amiga de Phoenix me dijese que llevaba escrito la palabra 'sopa' en el antebrazo.

Cullen me alcanzó sin problemas, todavía riéndose entre dientes. Le fulminé con la mirada antes de volver a mirar los diseños que allí había. Pasaba las hojas con rapidez, ignorando la reprobatoria mirada de la encargada. Aunque mirándolo con retrospectiva, cabrear a quién iba a tatuarte nunca era una buena idea.

-Éste -dijo Edward detrás de mí, parando mis movimientos. Su dedo estaba encima de una única palabra en inglés, de una caligrafía muy elegante. "Aventura"-. Porque cada día contigo es una nueva aventura para mí -susurró en mi oreja con voz aterciopelada, y mi enfado se evaporó como un charco de agua a las doce del mediodía en Phoenix.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios, aunque traté de ocultarla con un profundo suspiro. _Éste._

-De acuerdo -gruñó la chica. Mientras cogía la plantilla, me giré hacia Cullen.

-¿Te tatúas conmigo? -pregunté, intentando mostrar indiferencia. Él sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron. Maldito él, hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Quince minutos más tarde, observé en la cara interior de mi muñeca la pequeña palabra que hacía que una tonta sonrisa se instalase en mis labios. La pasta todavía estaba fresca, así que tenía que ir remangada a pesar del frío.

Cullen me agarró justo antes de que atropellara a otro peatón.

-Presta atención a la acera, Swan -se burló, riéndose. En un acto muy maduro por mi parte, le eché la lengua. Sin embargo, no podía enfadarme con él. También se había tatuado "Aventura" en la cara interior de su muñeca, y ahora insistía en llamarnos _"colegas de tatus"**. _

Por supuesto, le había prohibido expresamente decir eso en público. Pero era un asno lindo.

_¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea lindo o sexy? _Duh, mi voz interior tenía razón. Tantos sinónimos para decir estúpido pero ninguno para lindo. _Oh, ¿en serio, Bella? ¿En serio?_ Puede que el frío afectase más a mi cabeza de lo que pensaba. Rodé los ojos internamente, pero eso no impidió que siguiese sonriendo. Ahora mis mejillas dolían.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Cullen de repente, acercándose y poniendo una mano en mi frente.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -cuestioné, preocupada al ver cómo fruncía el ceño. ¿Tenía algo en la cara, acaso?

-Sonríes demasiado -respondió-. Es aterrador.

Aparté su mano con un golpe seco, ignorando su mirada burlona, y caminé pisando fuerte. Duró como... tres metros, antes de que me alcanzara y entrelazara sus dedos con los míos.

_Caca de vaca._ Me estaba volviendo una blanda. ¡Dios, era como el maldito puré de Renée que sabía a ciruela! Estaba perdida.

Así que Edward consiguió llevarme cogida de la mano hasta Riverfront Park, mientras bromeábamos, nos reíamos y pasábamos frío. Mi nariz debía estar ya aún más roja que la de Rudolf, y mis mejillas se le unieron cuando Cullen apartó unos mechones de delante de mi cara y los puso detrás de mi oreja. _Maldito._

-Echaba de menos tu sonrojo, Swan -se burló.

-Es por el frío, Cullen, cállate -le espeté, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección airadamente. Él sólo se rió más fuerte y de un tirón me acercó para abrazarme. _Doblemente maldito._

Antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos de vuelta en Riverfront Park. Y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería hacer.

-¡Vamos al carrusel! -chillé, tirando de un sorprendido Cullen y echando a correr.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba montada en un espléndido caballo de color blanco y la silla dorada, agarrándome a la barra mientras sonreía y saludaba a las personas de fuera que me miraban desconcertados. Yo daba vueltas y vueltas, sin importarme que no aprobaran el hecho de que una chica de dieciocho años se montara en una atracción infantil. Cullen, a mi lado, también sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Y volví a tener cinco años, mientras veía el mundo dar vueltas, riéndome y disfrutando, con Edward a mi lado.

.

.

.

Cuando el carrusel terminó, y recogimos nuestras cosas, volví a tirar de Cullen para ir a la enorme fuente que había visto el día anterior. No hacía calor para mojarnos, pero aún así nos sacamos fotos debajo de los chorros de agua, e hicimos parar a un señor para que nos sacase a los dos juntos posando abrazados. No podía verla, pero estaba segura de que era una foto hermosa.

Gastado ya un carrete, sacamos la segunda cámara, que no duró mucho. Cullen encontró una serie de esculturas de unos corredores*** y le hicieron tanta gracia que me obligó a sacarle imitando todas las posturas. Luego, yo me subí al caballito de uno, pero entonces vino un guardia y tuvimos que salir corriendo. Lo cual era injusto, porque Edward salía en muchas más fotos que yo, pero ninguno tuvo agallas como para ir a explicarle aquello al hombrecillo enfadado.

Así que nos salimos del camino de grava para tumbarnos en la hierba. Saqué la manta y la extendí -ya tenía la sudadera mojada, no quería tener también el trasero. Al sentarnos, el Sol hizo tímidamente acto de presencia y varios rayos iluminaron el parque. Cullen, en compensación, me sacó unas cuantas fotos con los árboles y el lago de fondo, sonriendo desde detrás de la cámara. Luego, yo fui quien la cogí, y la giré para sacarnos a los dos juntos. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y apoyó delicadamente su cabeza contra la mía. Apreté el botón, y con un suave 'click', aquel momento quedó inmortalizado para siempre.

-Las cámaras son un invento fantástico, ¿no crees? -pregunté retóricamente, y me reí-. Dios, aún recuerdo las miles de fotos que me sacaba con mi mejor amiga cuando alguna de las dos estaba castigada. Nos colábamos en casa de la otra y nos encerrábamos en nuestra habitación, para luego pasar la noche hablando.

Sonreí, moviendo la cámara entre mis manos. Podía ver claramente el rostro de Rose en mi mente, que perdía toda su belleza cuando ponía las muecas más extrañas que jamás había visto.

-La echas de menos -afirmó Cullen, y asentí con un suspiro.

-¿No echas de menos a tus amigos? -inquirí, repentinamente distraída cuando sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla. Edward apartó la mano, y la sombra de un puchero se instaló en mis labios.

-¿Qué amigos? -replicó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Tenías miles de amigos en Forks, Cullen -le recordé-. Eras, según palabras de Jessica Stanley: 'el popular y más maravilloso chico de la escuela' -repetí con voz chillona, imitándola y haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Oh, Dios, Jessica -Cullen cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, para mi diversión-. No te rías, esa es la chica más insistente que he conocido en mi vida. Incluso cuando se suponía que estaba saliendo con Tanya seguía intentando meterse en mis pantalones.

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza con desagrado, como quien habla de un perro que no para de engancharse en tu pierna para intentar violarte. Podía imaginarme a Stanley haciendo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con, 'se suponía que estaba saliendo con Tanya'? -pregunté con curiosidad, ignorando la punzada de celos que sentí en mi estómago. No había razón alguna para volver a Forks y partirle la cara a Tanya. Cullen estaba conmigo y probablemente me mancharía la mano de tanto maquillaje que ella llevaba.

Edward pasó una mano por su pelo, en claro gesto de frustración.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres -dije con voz suave. Entonces, él alzó los ojos y me miró intensamente. Sonreí, intentando decirle sin palabras todo lo que yo sentía.

-Ella era una zorra.

-Cómo si me dijeses algo nuevo -resoplé con sarcasmo, riéndome. Hice que Cullen sonriera, así que era un avance.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fui a tu casa? -preguntó, haciendo recordar _aquella _noche.

-Por supuesto -bufé-. Casi haces que Charlie se despertara, y entonces ahora mismo estarías muerto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir borracho a la casa de un policía? -hice una pausa-. ¿Y no me habías dicho que nunca antes te habías emborrachado? ¿Me mentiste? -pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. La otra noche él nos había dicho a la manada y a mí que nunca antes había bebido. _¿Y cómo demonios no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, Swan? Pierdes facultades. _

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, y de repente... _¡pam!_ ¡Se sonrojó!

-¡Ahora me lo cuentas, Cullen! -chillé, picándole el brazo con el dedo. Él refunfuñó algo por lo bajo-. ¿Qué?

-He dicho que aquella noche sólo había tomado dos copas de champán -susurró sin mirarme a los ojos, evidentemente avergonzado.

Dos. Copas. De. Champán. Y se emborrachó.

No pude aguantarlo, me eché a reír.

-Swan -se quejó Cullen con voz de niño pequeño, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, pero eso sólo hizo que me riese más fuerte. _Dos jodidas copas de champán. Eso no sirve ni para hacerme eructar. _

-Lo siento, lo siento -dije, limpiándome las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos, y le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa.

Olvidé por completo el que había mentido. Al fin y al cabo, era comprensible. Si Paul se hubiese enterado de esto no le habría dejado en paz en... mil años. Le veía vagar como fantasma detrás del espíritu de Edward mientras le apuntaba con el dedo y se reía.

-Así que... dos copas, ¿eh? -pregunté, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa divertida sin éxito. Él bufó, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-En mi defensa diré que no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

-No hace falta que lo jures -me reí.

-Estábamos hablando de Tanya 'la zorra' Denali -me interrumpió antes de que comenzase otra ronda de carcajadas.

-Que bonito nombre.

-Idea de Alice.

-Ya amo a tu hermana, Cullen -dije, bromeando. Él me había hablado de una Alice Cullen totalmente desconocida para mí. Divertida, excéntrica y de buen corazón. Aunque esto último ya lo sabía, porque ella había sido una de las dos personas que se habían fijado en mí en Forks y no me llamaban _Nerdbella._

-Ella te amaría también -declaró Edward, sonriendo-. Juntas seríais como un arma de destrucción masiva.

Me reí por su comparación, pero no le contradije. Rose y yo ya éramos casi mortales. Podía imaginarme a la pequeña, revoltosa y vengativa de Alice encajando bien con nosotras. Ella era hermosa, había sacado el sentido de humor de Emmet y la inteligencia de Edward. Una versión mejorada de sus hermanos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Edward suspiró, mirándome. Alcé las cejas, curiosa. Él hacía eso a menudo hoy; me miraba fijamente, suspiraba y luego sonreía. Estaba matándome no saber por qué hacía eso, pero no quería decirme.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que Tanya se acostó con Tyler y Eric mientras estábamos "saliendo" -confesó al fin, con una triste sonrisa. Su declaración hizo hervir mi sangre. _¡Puta!_ -. Hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad creí, no amarla, pero sí sentir cierto cariño hacia ella. Perdimos la virginidad juntos cuando cumplí los dieciséis, pero me parece que ella era mucho más experta en ese aspecto -finalizó con una sombría mueca.

_Pu-ta._ Mi mente comenzó a insultarla con todos los adjetivos que se me ocurrían mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, deseando pegarle a alguien. ¿Qué decía de no volver a Forks? Cogería el primer autobús y le arrancaría pelo por pelo su rubia y teñida cabellera.

-¿Swan?

Salí de mi ensoñación de una Tanya gritando debajo de mí -de dolor, por supuesto- para mirar el rostro de Cullen. Parecía asustado.

-¿Qué? -gruñí.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó, y me di cuenta de que él detectaba bien mi estado de ánimo. Me había visto las suficientes veces así cómo para saber que nada bueno salía de mí.

-¡No! -casi rugí-. ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadada contigo, estúpido? -le grité, rodando los ojos. Golpeé el suelo repetidas veces antes de resoplar y cruzarme de brazos, frustrada de no poder hacerle daño a alguien. Es decir, no pensaba pegarle a Cullen. Ahora mismo me inspiraba bastante pena.

-¿Y entonces por qué tienes esa cara de loca desquiciada que va a matar a alguien? -inquirió, realmente acojonado. Huh. Él volvía a parecer que iba a mearse en los pantalones. Gracioso, no me creía.

-Porque estoy enfadada con _Tanya_ -escupí lo obvio. Cullen se relajó visiblemente-. Nunca pensé que fuese tan zorra. ¡Arg! Voy a destrozarle su plástica cara la próxima vez que la vea.

Seguí soltando bastantes improperios, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba casi gritando. Gruñí varias veces más mientras Cullen, a mi lado, permanecía callado.

-¿Estás celosa?

Y esa fue su brillante conclusión.

-_No._ -espeté, dirigiéndole una mirada feroz-. Ahora mismo sólo siento lástima por ti, y un poco de decepción. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, si sabías eso seguiste con ella? Cuando salía con Richard Tomson, él me puso los cuernos con Melissa. ¿Sabes que hice? Destrocé su coche y colgué fotos de su diminuta polla por todo el instituto. ¡Y tú seguiste con _ella_!

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -jadeó Cullen, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Huh, había olvidado que él no sabía nada de mis aventuras en Phoenix.

-No me cambies de tema -recriminé-. Explícame por qué no golpeaste a esos dos capullos y no la dejaste a ella en ropa interior en medio del instituto.

-Porque la gente normal no hace esas cosas -replicó.

-No, es cierto. La gente normal _termina la relación. _

-Creo que ya expliqué el punto de porqué seguía con Tanya -alegó, entrecerrando los ojos. Había aprendido a distinguir esa expresión. Era la que decía: _Swan, lo estás jodiendo._

Por una vez, di marcha atrás.

-Cierto -bufé. Porque se suponía que 'era guapa y popular'. Esa era un punto que había olvidado que a Cullen le importaba.

-No lo entiendes -resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza en otra dirección. Se veía triste, vencido. Decidí que el porqué había seguido con ella no importaba. Importaba que estuviese aquí, y no en Forks, a su lado.

Suspiré.

-No importa, olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo? -dije, posando una mano en su rodilla y dándole un apretón. Edward me miró, sorprendido de que lo dejase estar y no siguiese la discusión. Sin embargo, asintió.

Pero aún así iba a pegarle a aquella zorra en cuanto la viera.

-¡De acuerdo! -sonreí con renovadas energías-. Creo que lo mejor será que cante algo -comenté alegremente mientras sacaba mi guitarra de la funda.

-Realmente no estoy de hu-

-A callar.

Le sonreí de forma juguetona al rostro ceniciento de Cullen y comencé a tocar. En realidad, no sé cómo se me vino a la cabeza aquella canción, pero parecía encajar con la situación. Y mierda, _One republic_ eran geniales, había pasado tantas noches cantando con Jaz todas sus canciones que me sabía la letra entera de la mayoría de ellas.

Y '_Marchin On' _siempre lograba elevar mi ánimo.

-_For those days we felt like a mistake, Those times when love's what you hate, Somehow, We keep marchin on..._ -canté, moviendo mi pie al compás-. _For those nights that I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know that you know, That somehow, We'll keep movin on..._

El rostro de Cullen iba cambiando, aunque él no fuese consciente. Y entonces sonrió.

-_There's so many wars we fought, There's so many things we're not, But with what we have, I promise you that, We're marchin on, We're marchin on. For all of the plans we've made, There isn't a flag I'd wave, Don't care where we've been, I'd sink us to swim, We're marchin on, We're marchin on... _¡Si, Cullen! ¡Canta conmigo! -grité, riendo al ver cómo movía la cabeza y chasqueaba los dedos.

Y cantamos juntos.

-_For those doubts that swirl all around us, For those lives that tear at the seams, We know, We're not what we've seen. Oh, For this dance we move with each other, There ain't no other step, Than one foot, Right in front of the other, Oh._

Cullen parecía haberse olvidado completamente de nuestra pequeña pelea, y cantó el estribillo con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Yo movía mis dedos por las cuerdas, cantando con él y queriendo reír al mismo tiempo. Era increíble lo que la letra de una canción podía expresar, cómo conseguía encajar en cada situación, diciendo las palabras que no nos atrevíamos a decir.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -pregunté, simplemente feliz.

Edward sonrió sin aliento y se inclinó hacia mí con rapidez, posando sus labios en mi mejilla mientras murmuraba un 'Gracias' contra mi piel.

Y entonces fui atacada por la espalda.

Chillé, dejando caer la guitarra al suelo, y me giré rápidamente para ver al agresor, pero no vi a nadie. Un ladrido me trajo a la realidad. Había sido asustada por un Yorkshire****.

-¡Por Santa Claus! -exclamé, ignorando la risa de Cullen que seguramente iba a burlarse de mí por el resto de la eternidad-. ¡Eres una monada!

Cogí al pequeño perrito que movía la boca y me sacaba la lengua de una forma muy cómica, y froté mi nariz contra su hocico. Me lamió la mejilla y yo no pude más que sonreír. Adoraba a los perros.

-¿Me dejarías hacer eso a mí? -se burló Edward. No contesté, me limité a lanzarle una mirada envenenada antes de seguir acariciando a aquel perrito que se había ganado mi corazón a pesar de que casi me había hecho pipí encima por su culpa.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? -le pregunté, pero sólo recibí un ladrido por respuesta-. ¿Tienes dueño?

-No vamos a quedarnos con el perro, Swan -se quejó Cullen.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté, volviéndome hacia él mientras ponía la mejor mirada de cordero degollado que sabía hacer. Él no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque un grito nos sobresaltó.

-¡Lady! Mira dónde estás, ¿a quién te has encontrado? -exclamó un anciano que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección. El pobre hombre parecía muy preocupado por la que suponía era su perrita.-. ¿Os ha molestado? -preguntó al llegar a nuestra altura.

-Oh, no -respondí al instante, apretando a Lady contra mi pecho mientras ella me lamía la barbilla-. Es una perrita encantadora.

El anciano sonrió con amabilidad, su preocupación evaporándose de golpe, y nos examinó con sus pequeños ojos verdes. Cullen, a mi lado, parecía un poco tenso, pero le ignoré.

-Mi nombre es Bella -me presenté-. Y este es Edward.

-Un placer -dijo-. Yo me llamo Will.

-Igualmente -sonreí. Will, que a pesar de las arrugas y el pelo gris seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto, me devolvió la sonrisa con una jovialidad y una confianza que me recordó a mi abuelo Tomas.

Así que supe que podíamos confiar en él. Por eso, cuando descubrió que no teníamos dónde quedarnos y nos ofreció ir a pasar la noche a su casa en las afueras, junto a su mujer, no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar, para desasosiego de Cullen.

-¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él? -me susurró Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al coche de Will. Rodé los ojos. Podría haberle respondido de forma mordaz que, en el caso que quisiera hacernos daño, ya había casi noqueado a un hombre esta mañana; podía encargarme de un entrañable anciano de sesenta años. Pero en vez de eso, respondí:

-¿Cómo sabes _tú _que no podemos?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>(foto en mi perfil)<em>

****Tatus**: Tatuajes.

***_(foto en mi perfil)_

******Yorkshire: **es un perro de tamaño pequeño. _(foto en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Cucu! Hola a todas, ¿me echaban de menos? Sé que deben de odiarme la mayoría por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, en mi defensa diré que tuve unas semanas duras. A finales de agosto me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y no pude llevarme el ordenador, luego vino mi cumple (ya tengo 17, wiiii :D), luego otros dos cumples más de mis amigas y cuando quise darme cuenta las clases empezaron y 2º de Bachiller es un asco desde el principio hasta el final.<strong>  
><em>

_**Lo único bueno que tuvo fue que, al parecer, mi imaginación se activa durante la época de clases, y escribí este capítulo en 1 semana :) Espero que les guste, ya que cada vez se vuelven más y máaaas blandos, además, tengo pensado para ellos unos días interesantes. **_

_**Para quién se preocupó por si iba a dejar la historia a medias: No, no tengo pensado dejarla, puede que tenga épocas en las que no pueda escribir por falta de inspiración o de tiempo, pero en cuanto tengo un capítulo listo y mi Beta lo ha revisado, lo subo inmediatamente. Si en el futuro decido que no puedo más (cosa improbable) en cualquier caso avisaré, no me evaporaré sin dejar rastro. Palabra de girl scout. **_

_**Y bien, sólo me queda decir que agradezco mil veces sus reviews tan encantadores :) Y sus alertas y favs, que invaden mi correo (¡pero no me importa!) y que siempre son bien recibidos. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. A las que llevan aquí desde los primeros caps sepan que este cap va para ustedes :) Y si hay lectores fantasma, les invito a que dejen un review diciendo aunque sea 'Te leo', o sino, me limito a mandarles este guiño ;). **_

**_Sin más, me despido de ustedes con gran alegría, deseando volver a leerlos pronto._**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**

**_PD: Para quién quiera saber sobre los capítulos, cuándo se va a actualizar o si quieren dejar una canción para que la incluya en el fic, síganme en Twitter: JCLikeIt. _**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19.<strong>

** -Three days grace. Life starts now-**

oOo

Acaricié la cabeza de Lady, mientras ella movía la colita de placer y me miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones, sonriéndome. _Los perros no pueden sonreír, tonta Bella._ Cállate, Lady sí.

Will nos estaba contando cuántos hijos tenía, y que dentro de poco tendría su cuarta nieta. Edward parecía haberse convencido de que no era un peligro, e interactuaba con él alegremente. Tenía que enseñarle a escuchar su instinto, además de a su cabeza. Él seguía analizando todo, cuando el punto de este viaje era alejar aquellos pensamientos y tomar las cosas con calma. ¿O aquel sólo era el punto para mí?

En cualquier caso, pensaba enseñarle que un señor de cincuenta y pico años no era una amenaza. Y, si se resistía, también podía enseñarle cómo noquearlo, en caso de que temiera por su vida.

_Demonios, soy el hombre de la relación._

Me reí a carcajadas, sin importarme que Cullen y Will me miraran como si estuviese loca. Edward estaba sentado atrás, en el medio, y apoyaba cada antebrazo en los dos asientos, echándose hacia delante. No llevaba cinturón, pero Will conducía a veinte por hora, así que no había problema.

-Me recuerdas a mi mujer -sonrió Will, mirando prudentemente hacia la carretera.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté con curiosidad. Lady comenzó a lamerme la mano al ver que dejaba de acariciarla.

-Ella era cómo tú de joven: hermosa, despreocupada, alegre... Y sigue siendo las tres cosas.

Le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida, y pude ver, por cómo hablaba de ella, que Will amaba a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿También tiene mal genio y dice malas palabras?

-¡Cállate, Cullen! -gruñí, e intenté darle un codazo que él esquivó con facilidad, sonriéndome con burla. _Estúpido. _

Will rió, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero que Dios se apiade de ti si la enfadas -respondió él.

-¿Cuántos años lleváis juntos? -cuestioné con curiosidad.

Will suspiró, y sus ojos cobraron un brillo especial, mirando al pasado.

-Treinta y nueve años, y amé cada día de ellos -luego pareció volver a la realidad, y nos miró con una sonrisa-. Teníamos más o menos vuestra edad cuando nos conocimos, y dos años después tuvimos nuestro primer hijo. ¡Ya hemos llegado! -anunció de repente, y torció hacia la izquierda.

Delante de nosotros había una modesta casita blanca de dos pisos, con un gran jardín detrás. Es más, parecía que tenían una pequeña granja allí montada. Sonreí, aquello me recordaba a la casa de mi abuela Marie.

-Esto está un poco alejado de la carretera -se disculpó Will-. Pero podemos acercaros a la ciudad cuando queráis.

-Muchas gracias, Will -dije, agradecida. Él se veía cómo un cielo de persona.

Aparcó enfrente y apagó el coche. Bajamos, yo cargando con mi mochila y Lady, y Cullen llevando los instrumentos y su propia mochila. Will quiso ayudarnos, pero no le dejé.

Observé con curiosidad la fachada, que parecía recién pintada. Tenía una pequeña terraza en el segundo piso, y un tejado a dos aguas. En el porche había un banco y una mecedora, supongo que dónde se reunían para leer. Tenía un aspecto bastante moderno, y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería el interior.

Justo en aquel momento, la brillante puerta blanca se abrió de golpe y una mujer salió por ella. Tenía el pelo grisáceo, igual que Will, y un montón de arrugas surcaban su rostro, pero se veía hermosa igualmente. Podía imaginármela treinta años antes en las revistas de modelos, sin duda.

Will la había llamado antes para avisarla, así que nos estaba esperando. Nos sonrió con ternura y abrió los brazos para darnos un abrazo a cada uno.

-Chicos, esta es mi mujer, Amanda. Amanda, éstos son Edward y Bella.

-Un placer, queridos -dijo ella con una voz melodiosa-. Estamos encantados de acogeros, podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis, mis niños. ¿Tenéis hambre? -soltó de un tirón, todavía sonriendo.

A pesar de los brownies, mis tripas rugieron ante la mención de comida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó ella-. Venid por aquí, Will os enseñará vuestra habitación mientras yo os preparo una tortilla.

Y nos cogió por los brazos, tirando de nosotros con una fuerza impropia de una señora de su estatura y edad. Era como un pequeño Hulk. Cullen y yo nos miramos mientras íbamos detrás de Amanda. Él parecía asustado, pero yo sonreí, divertida.

Will corrió detrás de nosotros, y nos enseñó la planta baja a pesar de las protestas de su mujer. Era mucho mejor que cómo la había imaginado. Por dentro era de lo más acogedora y hogareña, con los suelos de madera y tonos pastel. Al fin, nos llevó al piso de arriba y nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones, la mía al final del pasillo y la de Cullen al principio a la derecha. Según nos contó, eran los cuartos de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños.

Dejé mis cosas encima de la cama, con cuidado de no pisar a Lady, que me seguía a todas partes.

-Siento lo de mi mujer -dijo Will desde el marco de la puerta-. Cuando está emocionada se vuelve muy impetuosa.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

-Entonces creo que me llevaré muy bien con ella.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Amanda -repetí por millonésima vez mientras me comía a grandes bocados la tortilla más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida.

-Oh, cariño, de nada -sonrió ella-. Pobrecitos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabais vagando por ahí? Santo cielo, qué hambre debíais de tener.

Amanda sacudió la cabeza horrorizada. Cullen se rió, sentado a mi lado.

-No tiene hambre, siempre come así -se burló. Fruncí el ceño y le pegué una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Eftúpido -espeté con la boca llena. Luego me arrepentí, porque Amanda y Will estaban delante-. Lo fiento.

Ellos, sin embargo, se rieron.

-Oh, no pasa nada -Will le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Amanda y yo éramos iguales de jóvenes. Creo que nos llamábamos cosas peores que estúpido.

-Cierto -asintió ella, sonriendo y besando la mejilla de su marido.

-Tienen que oírla enojada de verdad, entonces -replicó Cullen, con lo cual se ganó otra patada. Le fulminé con la mirada para que dejase de hablar mal de mí. Es decir, me estaba haciendo quedar como una mal hablada y gruñona. Y yo no era nada de eso... por lo menos, no con personas que no fuesen Cullen o los Jonas Brother.

-Soy más normal de lo él dice -aseguré-. Es él el raro aquí.

-Seguro -bufó Edward burlonamente. Le dirigí 'la mirada', pero no me vio. _Estúpido Cullen y estúpida su boca_. Asentí para mí misma, orgullosa de mis pensamientos, y seguí comiendo.

-Habladnos un poco más de vosotros -propuso Will.

-Umm... vale -dije después de tragar. Parpadeé un par de veces y observé sus resplandecientes rostros-. ¿Qué queréis saber?

-¿De dónde sois? -preguntó inmediatamente Amanda, como si se hubiese estado conteniendo para no saltar con las preguntas.

-De Forks -respondimos Cullen y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y sonreímos. _Demonios._

-Sí, yo nací allí -expliqué-. Luego mi madre se divorció de mi padre y nos mudamos a Phoenix, hasta que volví a vivir con mi padre hace dos años.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, cariño -Amanda extendió el brazo y me palmeó la mano con cara triste.

-No fue tu culpa -me reí, quitándole importancia, pero verdaderamente agradecida por su gesto.

-¿A dónde os dirigís? -esta vez preguntó Will, posando una mano en el hombro de su mujer y apretándola suavemente.

-Hacia el leste -respondí sin pensarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? -inquirió Cullen, alzando una ceja.

-Ajá.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Swan?

-No sabía que ahora tuviese que compartir todo contigo, Cullen -me burlé, abriendo mucho los ojos. Él resopló y me picó en el costado, a lo que yo salté y le eché la lengua. _Él es el inmaduro._

-¿Y cuanto tiempo pensáis quedaros? -cuestionó Will.

-Oh, no más que unos días, no queremos ser una molestia -me apresuré a aclarar.

-¡Cariño, no molestáis! -exclamó Amanda, sonriendo maternalmente-. Podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis -aseguró, y luego nos guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias -repetí, haciendo reír a la adorable pareja.

-¿Has terminado? -me preguntó Cullen en un susurro, alargando la mano hacia mi plato dónde quedaban unos trozos de tortilla-. ¡Auch! ¡Demonios, Swan!

-Aléjate de mi comida -le amenacé, blandiendo el tenedor con el que acababa de pincharle. Él me dirigió una mirada mortal y yo aproveché para meter en mi boca lo que quedaba de comida antes de que intentase volver a cogerla. Amanda y Will se rieron entre dientes, al parecer, divertidos por nuestro espectáculo.

Pero pronto volvieron con la ronda de preguntas, y no sabía cómo, terminamos hablando del color de las cortinas de la cocina de mi padre. Y a Cullen le parecía tremendamente divertido que combinasen con la bufanda que él me había comprado por la mañana.

Fue entonces cuando decidí cambiar de tema y preguntarles algo a ellos sobre su vida, pero Amanda no se dio por vencida. Sin ser yo consciente de cómo mierda lo había conseguido, dirigió de nuevo la conversación hacia Cullen y yo.

-¿Sois músicos? -preguntó ella. Y justo tuvo que hacer esa jodida pregunta.

Sin pensarlo, giré la cabeza hacia Edward, que parecía extrañamente apesadumbrado. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Casi podía oír la voz de Carlisle Cullen gritándole a su hijo en la oreja.

-Sí, lo somos -dije en voz alta, y a pesar de estar molesta con él, no pude evitar observarle con un poco de orgullo. _Mi valiente niño mimado..._ ¿De dónde mierda había salido eso?

Edward alzó la vista, y nuestros ojos chocaron. Me dirigió esa media sonrisa, agradecido, y yo no pude más que rodar los ojos y quitarle importancia. No fuera a ser que se le subiera a la cabeza.

-¿Tocarían para nosotros? -preguntó Will con entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamé, e iba a levantarme cuando Cullen me interrumpió.

-Ya voy yo -dijo, poniéndome una mano en la rodilla y saliendo disparado escaleras arriba. Resoplé ligeramente, volviendo a mi sitio.

Amanda comenzó a recoger los platos, y casi me tira uno a la cabeza cuando intenté ayudarla. Will se rió y me miró con comprensión. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que hacía eso.

-¿Y cuanto lleváis Cullen y tú juntos? -preguntó él de repente, haciendo que me atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

_Otra vez no, por favor._

Tosí un par de veces, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¿Estás bien? -se preocupó Amanda, y yo asentí en medio de mis negativas. Cuando logré encontrar de nuevo mi respiración, respondí.

-No estamos juntos -aclaré-. Para nada.

Quizá mi vehemencia fuese un poco más fuerte de lo requerido. ¿A quién estaba convenciendo, a mí o a ellos?_ Cállate, Bella._ Ajam, le haría caso al regreso de mi voz interior, que parecía enfadada conmigo sin saber yo por qué.

-Oh, yo creí...

-No pasa nada -dije-. Todo el mundo nos confunde.

-Parecéis una pareja -se explicó Will-. Me recordáis mucho a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes.

Justo ese instante, Cullen entró por la puerta. Nos miró intentando averiguar de qué estábamos hablando para que mis mejillas se volvieran de un color rosado. _Estúpidas mejillas traicioneras._

-Aquí tienes -dijo, pasándome mi guitarra. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y la saqué de la funda.

Amanda aplaudió, emocionada, y comenzó a parlotear de lo mucho que le gustaba la música. Will tuvo que obligarla a sentarse para que se calmara. Les sonreí, y moví las cuerdas, buscando una canción para tocar. Cullen me miraba, esperando. Y entonces la encontré.

Comencé a tocar, era una canción que amaba, y que me había ayudado muchas veces a levantar el ánimo. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Edward la conocería.

Y él empezó a cantar:

-_You say you feel so down, Every time i turn around, And you say you should've been gone by now... * (Dices que te sientes tan deprimido/ Cada vez que me doy la vuelta/ Y tú dices que yo debería haberme ido por ahora...)_

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y yo canté esta vez:

-_And you think that everything's wrong, You ask me how to carry on, We'll make it through another day just hold on... (Y tú piensas que todo va mal/ Tú me preguntas cómo seguir adelante/ Lo haremos a través de otro día, tan sólo espera...)_

Entonces, cantamos juntos:

-_Cause life starts now., You've done all the things that could kill you somehow, And you're so far down, But you will survive it somehow because life starts now... (Porque la vida empieza ahora/ Tú has hecho todas las cosas que podrían matarte de alguna manera/ Y estás tan abajo/ Pero tú vas a sobrevivir de alguna manera, porque la vida empieza ahora...)_

-_I hate to see you fall down, I'll pick you up of the ground, I've watched the weight of your world come down... (Odio verte caer/ Yo te recogeré del suelo/ He visto el peso de tu mundo venirse abajo...)_ -cantó él. Sonreí ante esa parte, y Edward me devolvió la sonrisa.

-_And now its your chance to move on, Change the way you've lived for so long, You find the strength you've had inside all along... (Y ahora es tu oportunidad de seguir adelante/ Cambiar la manera en la que has vivido durante tanto tiempo/ Encontrarás la fuerza que has tenido todo este tiempo dentro...)_ -canté yo, y esta vez fue su turno de sonreírme.

Volvimos a cantar el estribillo juntos, sin despegar los ojos uno del otro.

-_Cause life starts now., You've done all the things that could kill you somehow, And you're so far down, But you will survive it somehow because life starts now... (Porque la vida empieza ahora/ Tú has hecho todas las cosas que podrían matarte de alguna manera/ Y tú estás tan abajo/ Pero sobrevivirás de alguna manera, porque la vida empieza ahora...)_

-_All this pain, Take this life and make it yours. (Todo este dolor/ Coge la vida y hazla tuya...) _-canté.

_-All this hate take your heart and let it love again, You will survive it somehow...  (Todo este odio/ Coge tu corazón y deja amar de nuevo/ Sobrevivirás de alguna manera...)_ -cantó él.

-_Life starts now., You've done all the things that could kill you somehow, and you're so far down. Life starts now. You've done all the things that could kill you somehow, and you're so far down. Life starts now... (La vida empieza ahora/ Tú has hecho todas las cosas que podrían matarte de alguna manera/ Y estás tan abajo/ La vida empieza ahora.../ Tú has hecho todas las cosas que podrían matarte de alguna manera/ Y estás tan abajo/ La vida empieza ahora...)_

Dejé sonar los últimos acordes, mientras mi voz y la de Cullen se iban apagando. No sabía por qué había elegido esa canción. En verdad parecía que cada parte iba dirigida a uno de los dos, y el otro se la había cantado.

Los ojos de Edward me abrasaban. Sentí cómo empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, y como no podía evitar sonreír como idiota. En fin, la sonrisa de Cullen no era mejor. El único problema era que me parecía arrebatadora, y eso era malo, muy malo.

Fue entonces cuando Amanda y Will estallaron en aplausos, rompiendo el momento. Les sonreí con esfuerzo, e intenté parecer igual de animada que ellos. Le devolví el abrazo a Amanda y el guiño a Will. Observé cómo Cullen se sonrojaba cuando Amanda le había abrazado y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era..._ ¿Por qué mierda siempre me ocurría que cuando cantaba con Edward me olvidaba de todo lo demás?_

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí dejar de pensar en eso. Me concentraría en Lady, que había aparecido de la nada y reclamaba mi atención.

Sonreí y la cogí, acariciándola. Will propuso pasar al salón, y fuimos a sentarnos en los malditamente cómodos sillones. Podría jurarlo, los más cómodos de toda mi vida.

Lady comenzó a lamerme la mano para que siguiese acariciándola. Mientras rascaba su pequeña cabecita escuchaba distraídamente cómo Edward, Will y Amanda hablaban sobre sus hermanos y sobre sus calificaciones en el instituto. Sonreí al ver cómo se reía o se sonrojaba débilmente, siendo un perfecto caballero con ellos pero un asno conmigo. Y sin embargo no me importaba. Adoraba su forma de ser, incluso lo malo.

_¡Jodida Mierda!_ ¿Yo, Isabella Swan, acababa de pensar lo que creía que acababa de pensar?

Bajé la vista hacia Lady, sentada en mi regazo y mirándome con grandes ojos marrones y la lengua fuera. La alcé y observé cómo movía graciosamente su hocico.

-Creo que me he vuelto loca -le confesé pesarosamente. Ella simplemente movió la cola y me lamió la nariz.

Gran respuesta. Me encantaba su opinión, era de lo más sincera.

.

.

.

El reloj marcó las seis, y aún seguíamos en el sofá charlando sobre nuestras vidas cómo si estuviésemos en un maldito _reality show_. Tenía dormido el culo, y no lo sentía. Pero no quería levantarme, ya que Amanda hablaba sin parar, haciéndonos preguntas. Juraría que ni respiraba. Ella era cómo un jodido volcán en erupción.

Ahora mismo estaba discutiendo con Edward sobre cupcakes**, cómo debían prepararse y los ingredientes malos para la salud que llevaban. Yo tenía mi opinión sobre los cupcakes, pero ni loca me metería en medio de aquella campaña naval. Así, si Amanda decidía echar a Cullen a la calle yo no me iría con él.

Will parecía avergonzado por el comportamiento de su mujer, y nos pedimos disculpas con la mirada el uno al otro. Hasta que miró el reloj y dio un salto en el asiento.

-¡Cariño! -exclamó-. ¡La cena con los Bilsons!

-¡Oh Dios! -chilló Amanda, y en medio segundo se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. Demonios, ¿qué era, una señora de cincuenta años o una niña de cinco? Porque era más rápida que Cullen.

-Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó Will-. Habíamos quedado hace quince minutos con unos vecinos para ir a cenar.

-Sentimos haberos retrasado -se apresuró a decir Cullen.

-Es cierto, es culpa nuestra -dije, afligida. Will sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ha sido un fallo mío -aseveró.

Amanda bajó por las escaleras como un vendaval, corriendo hacia la entrada a por los abrigos. Cullen y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y fuimos al pasillo, viendo como Will y ella se preparaban para irse.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros? -preguntó Edward, dándole voz a mis pensamientos. Eso captó la atención de Amanda, que se giró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, queridos, estáis en vuestra casa -aseguró-. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, hay comida en la nevera y tenemos un coche en el garaje si queréis acercaros a la ciudad. Es manual y un poco viejo, pero sigue funcionando.

-Espera -interrumpí-. ¿Nos vais a dejar solos _aquí?_

No me quejaba, pero nos habían conocido esta mañana. Es decir, tendría que haber un periodo de prueba antes de dejar en casa a dos extraños adolescentes, ¿no?

Pero Amanda no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Por supuesto, cielo! -sonrió, acercándose para darnos un beso a cada uno-. Confío en vosotros, sé que no sois mala gente.

-Pero podríamos serlo -dijo Cullen, poniéndose serio. Podía verse en su cara la desaprobación. Quizá podía verse demasiado bien.

Amanda se rió, cómo si no le hubiese escuchado, y se giró para irse. Will abrió la puerta y arrastró a su mujer fuera mientras ella comprobaba que llevaba todo en su bolso.

-¡Ah! -chilló de repente-. ¡Tened cuidado con Henry!

Y cerraron la puerta. Minutos después, el motor de la camioneta de Will se perdía por el sendero camino de la carretera.

Cullen y yo nos miramos, los dos desconcertados, y exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Henry?

.

.

.

Dejé mi vaso de agua en la encimera central y me dirigí a la nevera. Había pasado ya media hora desde que Amanda y Will se habían ido y yo no había podido evitar husmear en la cocina y limpiar los platos sucios -a pesar de cualquier futura protesta por parte de Amanda. Cullen, por otro lado, se había sentado en el sofá y había puesto la televisión. Podía ver cómo echaba de menos estar en una casa que no tuviese ruedas. A decir verdad, yo también había echado de menos tener calefacción.

La cocina era enorme, y la adoraba. Después de pasar casi toda mi vida en la cocina del apartamento de mi madre, y luego en la de Charlie -que, increíblemente, no era mucho más grande- había olvidado lo genial que era poder moverse sin chocar contra sillas o platos tirados por el suelo. Había una encimera central en medio de la estancia, y unos grandes ventanales por dónde entraba la luz.

Abrí la puerta de la nevera y observé qué había dentro. Por supuesto, estaba llena. Mis tripas rugieron, y decidí hacerme un sandwich.

_¿Y cuando no tengas una nevera qué vas a hacer, eh, Swan?_ Saquear los cubos de basura. Resoplé y rodé los ojos, molesta con mi estúpida voz interior. Saqué un par de cervezas, también.

Cuando tuve listo mi sandwich de pavo llevé todo al salón. Me senté en el sofá, al lado de Cullen, y le pasé una cerveza. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en las noticias como para notar qué era lo que cogía hasta pasados unos minutos.

-¿Qué mierda es esto, Swan? -exclamó, mirando la botella como si fuese la primera vez que veía una.

Rodé los ojos.

-Cerveza. ¿Es que acaso ya no sabes leer, Cullen?

Él fruncía el ceño, viendo cómo yo le daba un gran trago a la mía y luego la dejaba en la mesa. Mordí mi sandwich y mastiqué rápidamente.

-Yo no bebo.

-Está rica -respondí simplemente-. Y sí que bebes. Lo que te ocurrió hace un par de días se llama resaca.

-Nunca he probado la cerveza -replicó él.

-Me lo imaginaba -mascullé por lo bajo, mirándole divertida de reojo. Él se veía lindo, observando con desconfianza aquella botella de cristal.

Volteé para seguir viendo las noticias, aunque no me interesaban demasiado. Sinceramente, lo único que conseguían hacer era deprimirme.

-¡Demonios, Swan! ¡Dijiste que estaba rica!

Estallé en carcajadas al ver la mueca de desagrado de Cullen. Yo había puesto la misma expresión la primera vez que Rose me pasó una cerveza. Ahora había logrado acostumbrarme al sabor, pero habían pasado cuatro largos años desde aquello.

-Vamos, Cullen, no seas crío -me reí, comiendo y dándole un trago a mi cerveza. Él dejó la suya en la mesa, negando con la cabeza. Luego se giró hacia mí, y me sonrió.

-Swan...

-¿Qué? -pregunté con desconfianza. No me gustaba para nada la expresión de inocencia que había puesto.

-¿Me das un trozo de tu sandwich?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es mío. Levántate y hazte uno para ti.

-Venga, Swan, sé buena...

-¡He dicho que no!

Cullen resopló y, a pesar de mis negativas, extendió el brazo hacia mi plato. Seguí el curso de su mano con la mirada, deseando que explotase en mil pedazos, hasta que tocó mi sandwich. Así que le agarré y le mordí el dedo.

-¡Mierda! -chilló él, saltando del asiento y dando saltitos mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la mano. Yo no pude evitar reírme como loca. Es decir, era de lo más divertido, aunque Cullen no lo viese así.

Seguí comiendo mientras él murmuraba algo y se iba fuera del salón. Terminé mi sandwich y también la cerveza. Incluso la de Cullen. Me recosté en el sillón, enroscada en una manta, y sonreí.

_Oh, sí, esto es vida,_ pensé.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando sentí un peso a mi lado. Abrí los ojos, sin haber sido consciente de cuando los había cerrado, y vi a Edward, pero él no me miraba. Tenía la vista en el televisor, con el ceño fruncido. Seguía enfadado.

_Que le jodan._ No quería discutir ahora. Estaba disfrutando verdaderamente del mullido sillón, a pesar de que no sentía mi culo de nuevo.

Me moví un poco y recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Cullen, subiendo los pies al asiento -por supuesto, quitándome los zapatos primero. Volví a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo al sentir sus músculos tensarse y destensarse, y cómo, después de unos momentos, levantaba su brazo y lo pasaba por mis hombros, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Siento haberte mordido -murmuré, suspirando-. En realidad no, pero no quiero que te enfades -dije segundos después con sinceridad.

-Siento haber intentado coger de tu bocadillo sin permiso -susurró él, en cambio.

-Duh -ronroneé, y, en aquel instante, me sentí completamente feliz.

Sentí sus labios en mi frente, dejando un ligero beso. También note cómo inspiraba hondo, oliéndome. No podía culparle, él olía genial para mí. Me desperecé un poco y levanté la cabeza para poder mirarle.

Él era jodidamente hermoso. Quizá demasiado para su ego, pero así era. Y me miraba de esa forma totalmente adorable, tierna, que hacía que mi estómago se contrajera. _Demonios_, él me sonreía con esa media sonrisa, y tenía el cabello alborotado y... Jodida mierda, él consiguió que suspirase.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Edward en un susurro. Alzó la mano y trazó mi rostro con la punta de los dedos. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su tacto.

-En ti -respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Tardé cinco segundos en contestar.

-Las dos cosas -_Siempre era las dos cosas._

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Abrí ligeramente los ojos e hice como él. Con la punta de los dedos tracé su mandíbula, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos. Bajé por su cuello y descansé la palma de la mano encima de su corazón. Latía desenfrenadamente.

-Bella... -musitó, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontrasen. Su mirada me abrasaba. De verdad sentía cómo mi cuerpo ardía. Estaba en llamas.

Y entonces Lady saltó encima nuestra. Volví a chillar como una niña y casi caí del sofá. Maldita sea, había sido asustada por esta perrita dos veces en un mismo día. Esto no podía volver a suceder.

Cullen se echó a reír, y yo me uní a él. Sin mencionar que casi me había echo pipí encima, sí, la situación era de lo más cómica.

-¡Oh, Dios, Swan! Tendrías que haberte visto la cara -se rió Edward, agarrándose la barriga.

-¡Ey! Tú no estuviste mucho mejor -le piqué, levantándome del sofá y cogiendo a Lady-. Eres una perrita mala -le recriminé, pero ella me miró con ojos grandes de cachorro hundido y estuve perdida-. No eres mala, eres una perrita buena -me rendí, dejando que me lamiera la barbilla.

Miré mal a Cullen, que seguía riéndose tirando en el sofá, y froté mi culo para dejar de sentir pinchazos en él.

-Tengo el culo dormido por tu culpa -le espeté de malas maneras.

-¿Mi culpa? -cuestionó Edward, llevándose una mano al pecho con aire ofendido.

-Sep.

-Espera que te ayudo a que se despierte.

_¡Plas!_

-¿Acabas de azotar mi trasero? -pregunté con incredulidad, sintiendo la zona en dónde su mano había impactado arder. No podía creerlo. No podía ser verdad.

_Caca de vaca. ¡Edward Cullen me había dado una nalgada!_

Él me sonrió con arrogancia y arqueó las cejas, tumbándose en el sofá con los dos brazos extendidos por el respaldo. Se veía un actor porno de alguna película.

-¿Qué pasa, Swan? Admite que te gustó -se burló él. Entrecerré los ojos y me agaché para dejar a Lady en el suelo.

_¡Plas!_

-Ohhh, tú no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho -amenacé, volviéndome con mirada asesina. Edward parecía de lo más divertido.

-¿No eres de ésas, Swan?

Y me lancé contra él. Rodamos por el sofá y terminamos en el suelo, mientras Lady nos ladraba. Por suerte para él, cayó encima de mí, y se apresuró a inmovilizarme contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltame, Cullen! -le grité, enfadada.

-No hasta que pidas perdón -replicó él, todavía sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Me diste _dos_ nalgadas -chillé, sintiendo cómo mi cara se volvía poco a poco roja.

-¿Y no te gustaron?

-¡Cullen!

Inflé mis mejillas y le observé con 'la mirada'. Él no se inmutó, en vez de eso, comenzó a reírse.

-No es gracioso -gruñí, queriendo de verdad pegarle.

-Sabes que sí -contradijo-. Vamos, Swan, te dejaré darme una nalgada en compensación.

-Fueron_ dos_ nalgadas -observé.

-Tks -me interrumpió, y me agarró las dos muñecas con una mano, mientras con la otra comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas. Chillé y me revolví, pero no lograba liberarme.

-¡Cullen, basta! ¡Por favor, para! -grité, riéndome y odiándole al mismo tiempo, y Lady comenzó a ladrar mucho más fuerte.

Al final, Edward se apiadó de mí y me soltó, levantándose del suelo y ayudándome a mí también. Nada más tener los dos pies bien asentados, le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo que sabía iba a dejarle un moretón.

-¡Auch! -exclamó él, frotándose el sitio dolorido-. ¡Era una nalgada, Swan, no un puñetazo!

-Eres estúpido -espeté, y me giré para ir a la cocina con la cabeza bien levantada.

En realidad no sabía por qué me había molestado tanto que me azotase. Una parte de mí lo había encontrado de lo más excitante, y había querido saltarle encima, pero para hacer otras cosas en vez de derribarle. La otra parte de mí... simplemente le daba la razón a la primera.

Me apoyé en la encimera central y respiré hondo. Sabía, sin necesidad de girarme, que Cullen me había seguido.

-Oye, lamento mucho haberte molestado, yo... -empezó a decir, pero me giré y le tapé la boca con la mano.

-Si continúas esa frase te arrancaré la lengua -le amenacé. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que sonreí. Aparté la mano y apoyé mi espalda contra la encimera.

-En fin, tenías razón -suspiró él, devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión? -pregunté con fingida altanería. Cullen se rió entre dientes y apoyó las dos manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome.

-Will _es_ buena gente -contestó, bajando la cabeza y rozando mi mejilla con los labios.

-Te lo dije -susurré con voz entrecortada.

-Lo sé -musitó él contra mi piel.

Suspiré, y, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, apoyé las manos en su pecho y empujé, apartándole de mí. Él me miró con grandes ojos tristes y confusos, recordándome a Lady.

-Aún no -dije simplemente, y juraría que mi voz expresaba mucho más pesar que su rostro.

-De acuerdo -murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

_Maldición._ Dando un paso adelante, le abracé por la cintura con todas mis fuerzas. Él me devolvió el abrazo, pero de una forma un tanto rígida. _Lo siento_, quise decir. ¿Pero qué sentía?

Me separé de él y le dirigí una ligera sonrisa. Edward me apartó el pelo de la cara, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja y suspiró.

-Voy a ver la televisión -declaró, dándome un beso en la frente, se giró para salir de la cocina-._ Supongo que tendré que esperar_ -juraría que le oí mascullar por lo bajo.

Me quedé quieta, analizando lo que había dicho. _Supongo que tendré que esperar._ ¿Esperar a qué? Lo había dicho como si... simplemente quisiese cogerlo y listo. Como si algo le estuviese pesando y quisiese quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas. Mis mejillas se encendieron, mientras mi cuerpo se iba calentando a medida que mi enfado crecía.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Es que acaso simplemente quería acostarse conmigo? ¿Era por aquello por lo que llevaba tanto tiempo a mi lado? Quizá quisiese volver a su antigua vida llena de lujos, pero no sin antes llevarme a la cama. ¿Era aquello de lo que se trataba?

Sin llegar a pensarlo más, salí disparada hacia el salón. Si lo hubiese pensado un poco más, me habría dado cuenta de que aquel no era el Cullen que yo conocía. Que él no era así. Pero cada célula de mi cuerpo vibraba llena de ira, y no podía controlarme.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -le grité, sobresaltándole y haciendo que casi cayese del sofá.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Edward, totalmente desconcertado. Apagó el televisor y se giró hacia mí.

-_Supongo que tendré que esperar_ -hice una mala imitación de su voz, y el rostro de Cullen se volvió pálido-. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Esperé, respirando agitadamente mientras veía cómo buscaba algo que decir. Apreté los puños con fuerza, lista para pegarle en caso de que fuese necesario.

-Yo... -bien, él parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-Dime, Cullen, ¿qué significa eso? -dije con los dientes apretados-. ¡Vamos! ¡Responde!

Sin embargo, no contestó.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada? -preguntó, saliéndose del tema.

-¡Mierda, Cullen! ¡Respóndeme! -grité, y sentí cómo mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas._ Oh, no, no, no, no. Isabella Swan, tú no vas a llorar._

-¿Estás llorando? -preguntó Cullen, y su voz sonó estrangulada. Dio dos pasos hacia mí, y yo retrocedí, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para mantener mis reacciones bajo control.

-No -gruñí.

-Oh, Bella, yo... -Edward suspiró, y me miró con miedo.

-¿Es que acaso sólo me quieres por sexo, Cullen? -le espeté, finalmente. En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, me sentí estúpida. Pero ya estaba dicho.

-¡No! -exclamó él, con los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía que eso era lo último que se esperaba-. ¡No! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¡Es lo que dijiste! -chillé yo-. ¿Por qué dirías aquello sino?

Edward se rió sin gracia, y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían. Poco a poco, volvía a ser el engreído y estúpido Cullen que había sido en Forks.

-¿Sabes qué, Swan? Eres increíble -escupió él-. Todo este tiempo, y ¿piensas eso de mí?

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, sin contestar. Porque si lo hacía, me echaría a llorar.

-Créeme, si hubiese querido, ya te habría llevado a la cama -dijo con voz glacial-. Lo estás deseando, puedo verlo. No eres mejor que Tanya, después de todo.

Edward me dedicó una última mirada letal y se fue a la cocina. Yo seguía parada en mi sitio, sintiéndome estúpida, dolida, ofendida, y muy, muy cabreada. Ya no por su comentario dicho entre dientes; sabía que había sacado las cosas de quicio, y que Cullen, por muy asno que pudiera llegar a ser, no era de ése tipo de chicos. Estaba cabreada por cómo me había hablado, por lo que había dicho. Era mi culpa, y él tenía razón en enfadarse. Pero, aún así -y aunque sabía que era yo la que tenía que disculparse-, lo único que quería hacer era pegarle hasta dejarle inconsciente.

Caminé con grandes zancadas hasta la cocina. Edward estaba apoyado en la nevera, con la cabeza entre los brazos y los hombros hundidos.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía hasta que cogí una espátula y se la lancé a la cabeza. Le golpeó en la espalda, y él se giró con cara de asombro, viéndome cómo si fuese la primera vez.

-¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con la zorra de tu ex! -bramé, cogiendo un servilletero y lanzándoselo a la cabeza de nuevo. Él lo esquivo, pero por los pelos-. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! -chillaba sin parar, cogiendo lo primero que veía e intentando clavárselo en la nariz.

Cullen esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba con maestría, medio en shock por la escena que estaba viviendo, hasta que me quedé sin munición. Avancé unos pasos y estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo que le rompería la nariz cuando él explotó.

-¡Estás chalada, Swan! -gritó, haciendo que parara en seco-. ¡Dios mío, estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Tú te ves? ¡No eres más que una psicópata!

Aquello me hirió en el alma. Sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, pero Cullen no pareció inmutarse por eso. Sus ojos verdes ardían de ira y no distinguía al chico con el que había cantado horas antes.

-No me llames chalada -musité, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase, sin conseguirlo-. Siento haber pensado eso de ti -dije, rápidamente-, pero si me vuelves a llamar chalada, te juro, que no volverás a verme nunca más.

Edward resopló con fuerza, riéndose con burla.

-¡Vamos, Swan! Estás exagerando, siempre exageras -me miró desdeñoso, provocando un pinchazo en mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cabeza. Extendí el brazo, agarré mi vaso de agua que antes había dejado allí y lancé el contenido. Pude ver cómo el agua impactaba contra el rostro de Cullen, y mojaba su pelo y su camiseta.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces, sin reaccionar. Yo aguanté estoica, con la mandíbula apretada y mirándole con toda la furia que lograba mantener. Poco a poco, su cara se iba transformando desde el más absoluto asombro a convertirse en una máscara de ira.

-¡Eres...!

-¡Vamos! -le interrumpí, gritando. Estrellé el vaso contra la encimera, sintiendo cómo más lágrimas caían de mis ojos, pero no las limpié-. ¡Dilo! ¡En voz alta! -bramé furiosa.

Cullen me fulminó con la mirada, pero no contestó. Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, antes de que se girara y se dirigiera a la puerta trasera de la cocina, saliendo al jardín.

Limpié las lágrimas con mis manos, rápidamente, queriendo que pararan de caer. Mi corazón pareció romperse cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Sentía cómo empezaba a hiperventilar, acelerando mi respiración. ¿Era posible que estuviese teniendo un ataque de pánico? Porque en cuanto la realidad cayó sobre mí, no pude controlarme.

-¡Cullen! -chillé, e incluso yo pude notar el timbre de miedo que teñía mi voz. Miedo de perderle.

Corrí hacia la puerta, sin importarme lo que él hubiese dicho. Sólo quería abrazarle. Y entonces cuando la abrí y salí a fuera choqué de lleno contra su espalda. Me agarré al marco antes de caer y me enderecé.

-¿Qué mier...?

Corté de golpe la frase al escuchar un gruñido gutural y persistente que me heló la sangre. Me puse al lado de Cullen, que cómo pude comprobar de reojo, estaba pálido al igual que un fantasma. Sin embargo, lo que reclamaba mi atención era un enorme Dóberman negro azabache que nos miraba a los dos fijamente y nos enseñaba los dientes.

En su collar rezaba 'Henry'.

-Jodida mierda -susurré, paralizada.

De todas las maneras en las que habría imaginado morir, nunca se me habría ocurrido que sería así. Es decir, ¿comida por un perro? Eso no era para nada poético.

Y entonces Cullen rompió aquel tenso y prolongado silencio.

-¡Corre! -gritó, agarrándome con fuerza por el brazo y tirando de mí hacia atrás.

Y Henry saltó hacia delante.

.

.

* * *

><p>*A petición de <strong>Ysliomir<strong> , a partir de ahora pondré las canciones traducidas, ¿qué les parece?

****Cupcakes:** es una pequeña tarta para una persona, frecuentemente cocinada en un molde similar al empleado para hacer magdalenas o muffins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Sorpresa! :D ¡Hola, hola! ¿Me echaron de menos? Jajaja, lamento mucho muchísimo el retraso. El instituto me absorbe y casi no puedo ni escribir. Saqué este cap después de mucho esfuerzo y de insistir. Actualizo ahora ya que voy a tener las semanas siguientes llenas de exámenes y no creo que pueda volver a actualizar hasta Navidades :( Iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, pero me convence más dejarlo así y resolver todo de un plumazo en el siguiente.<strong>_

_**Y ahora pequeñas notas importantes:**_

_**-Como ya dije antes, a petición de **_**Ysliomir _voy a empezar a poner la traducción de las canciones. Díganme qué les parece la idea :)_**

**_-Muy importante: Le di permiso a _Leona-rebelde _para publicar 'Unstoppable' en su blog. El link está en mi profile, ¡pasaros por allí! :D_**

**_-Puse imágenes de Lady y de la casa de Will y Amanda en mi Twitter, para quién quiera verlas. _**

**_Y creo que ya nada más que anunciar. Por supuesto, mil gracias a todas por dejarme review :3 Sin vosotras, ¡No sería nada! Ahora respondo a unas cuantas dudas:_**

**_Primera: Como bien se puede ver en este capítulo, Will y Amanda no son malos. No va a pasar nada malo con ellos, simplemente son dos señores muy amables y cariñosos que los van a acoger en su casa.  
><em>**

**TenebraeCullen: _El tatto de Bella, el que no es de Henna, se dice en el capítulo 14 (Chapter 15 según ff) :)_**

**veroc: _El mirón no vuelve a aparecer, sinceramente, fue una manera mía de decir que, después de ese 'día llorón de Bella', seguía siendo la misma de siempre, con mal genio y que puede enfrentarse a cualquiera que se le cruce. Y tu teoría... no va para nada desencaminada ;) Ya se explicará más adelante, pero ya voy dejando varias pistas y reacciones de Edward, sólo hay que fijarse en él. Mil gracias :) _**

**Nessie: _Es genial saber que tengo lectoras fantasma, y que siguen desde el principio y aman esta historia :)¡ Mil gracias por tu review, me ha sacado una gran sonrisa!_**

**yolabertay: _La expresión de'Caca de vaca' sale simplemente de que Bella al principio, cuando conoció a Rose y a Jasper, ella era una buena niña y nunca antes había dicho una mala palabra. Entonces, en vez de decir 'mierda' o 'joder' (como dice ahora) decía 'caca de vaca' como una expresión para maldecir pero sin sonar tan fuerte como las otras. Y de vez en cuando la dice, porque se le escapa._**

**_Mil gracias también a las demás que dejaron review :) Me encantaron los reviews de este último cap, fueron realmente emotivos y me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo. _**

**_Y también, gracias a mi querida beta, que me corrige y aguanta mis frustraciones al irse mi inspiración, y por estar siempre ahí. :) _**

**Y respondiendo también a todas sus dudas: No voy a dejar de escribir 'Unstoppable'. Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero la historia continúa, nunca duden eso. :)**

**_Sin más, me despido, hasta el próximo cap. _  
><strong>

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20.<strong>

** -Hoobastank. The Reason-**

oOo

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo de forma brusca, cayendo sobre mi brazo. Dejé escapar un quejido, pero no tuve tempo para moverme cuando una gran mano me cogió y tiró de mí hacia arriba con fuerza. Me dejé llevar, como una muñeca de trapo, y choqué contra el duro pecho de Cullen, quién respiraba entrecortadamente.

Recuperando mi poco y precario equilibrio, me agarré a su camiseta y, cómo si alguien hubiese quitado el tapón del lavabo, la realidad cayó sobre mí y todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Bella! -escuché la voz de Edward llena de pánico, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas fallaron y caía al suelo de nuevo.

-Estoy bien -logré decir sin aliento, parpadeando varias veces para enforcar la vista. Finalmente, mi mirada fue a parar al rostro de Cullen, enfrente del mío.

Nunca antes le había visto tan pálido. Unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta nos sobresaltaron. Henry comenzó a ladrar furioso, arañando la madera y gruñendo como si fuese un capo de la mafia que decía: _Sé que estáis ahí..._ Demonios, aquél perro tenía la maldita rabia.

Después de unos cinco minutos, pareció cansarse y paró. Sin embargo, su sombra seguía allí, viéndose por debajo de la puerta. Jadeé, volviendo a respirar. Cullen se dejó caer a mi lado en el suelo, sin fuerzas, igual o más asustado que yo.

-Gracias -susurré, intentando controlar mi respiración.

Si no fuese por él, aquél enorme perro hubiese mordido mi lindo trasero. Había sido Cullen quién, reaccionando con rapidez, había tirado de mí y me había hecho correr hacia dentro de la casa. La puerta de la cocina no había sido de gran ayuda; había una pequeña abertura para que Lady pudiese entrar y salir, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Henry tenía medio cuerpo metido dentro. Así que comenzamos una carrera a contrarreloj hasta mi habitación, esquivando los muebles y las dentadas de Henry. Fue Cullen quién, cuando estuve a punto de caer al suelo de bruces por culpa de mis dos pies izquierdos, me agarró y me llevó hacia delante. La escena en sí me recordaba mucho a la de la estación de autobuses; sólo que Charlie no iba a morderme, en tal caso, le dispararía a Edward.

-De nada -contestó él. Su voz parecía ahora más calmada, y nuestras respiraciones se iban normalizando poco a poco. El susto, de momento, había pasado.

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo Cullen me imitaba. Nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto miedo. Bueno, una única vez, cuando a Rose se le acabó el chocolate estando en ésos días del mes. Ni mil Henrys eran más feroces y aterradores que una Rosalie irascible y enfadada. Suspiré, dando gracias a Dios, Santa Claus, y a Campanilla por no dejar que aquél perro me matara. Di gracias a Cullen.

Y sentí cómo su mano, suave y cálida, apretaba la mía.

Bajé la mirada, observando nuestras manos unidas. Las mías se veían inusualmente pequeñas en comparación con las suyas. También me fijé en mi pulsera de 'Meg', que, increíblemente, aún descansaba en mi muñeca. Recordaba perfectamente haber escuchado exclamar a Rosalie que nunca más iba a volver a regalarme ninguna joya por mi cumpleaños después de haber perdido una pulsera de quinientos dólares tres días después de que me la regalara. Me prometí que esta duraría más.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, y con la cabeza gacha, observé cómo la mano de Cullen acariciaba suavemente la mía y le daba la vuelta. Entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Un gran suspiro salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho. Y entonces mi mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido, recordando.

"_Créeme, si hubiese querido, ya te habría llevado a la cama. Lo estás deseando, puedo verlo. No eres mejor que Tanya, después de todo." _Sentí un gran pinchazo en mi corazón. Dolía. Con una sacudida, alejé su mano de la mía y me crucé de brazos, mirando al frente. _No vas a llorar, no, Bella, prohibido llorar._ Huh, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Cullen suspiró también, y nos quedamos en silencio. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero no me digné a girarme. Clavé la vista en el horrible cuadro de una regadera con un bebé dentro, que estaba encima del armario. Si me concentraba lo suficiente, podía ver sufrir al pobre bebé.

-Swan -me llamó. Alzó su mano hacia mí, pero por cómo le había lanzado 'la mirada' de reojo, prefirió seguir con su extremidad entera y no me tocó-. Mierda, Swan, ¿vas a seguir ignorándome hasta que Amanda y Will vuelvan?

Bien, esa había sido una pregunta estúpida, y esperaba que también fuese retórica. No iba a responder.

_Maldita sea_, escuché que mascullaba por lo bajo, antes de que cogiese mis piernas bruscamente y me girase hacia él. Gruñí, y eché hacia atrás mi brazo para, por fin, pegarle en su perfecta y recta nariz. Pero él fue rápido y me agarró antes, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba mi nuca con fuerza, impidiéndome voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Mírame, Swan -gruñó él. Intenté luchar, y revolverme, pero su agarré simplemente aumentó-. _Mírame_ -demandó con voz ronca. Y, tal y como me había pedido, alcé la vista y le dirigí mi mirada más feroz. Estaba furiosa, pero él también.

Sus ojos esmeralda se habían oscurecido, su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía la boca en una línea recta, apretando los labios con fuerza. Ambos echábamos chispas, y fue entonces cuándo me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros.

-Escúchame -pidió, suavizando su expresión y el tono de su voz. Sin embargo, su mano seguía sujetando fuertemente mi nuca y mi brazo, sin confiar en que no fuera a pegarle, después de todo-. Por favor. Yo... _Lo siento._

_Otra vez_, repetí en mi fuero interno, sarcásticamente. Él siempre lo sentía, pero yo no iba a ceder tan rápidamente esta vez.

Mi propósito se vino abajo más rápido que un avión en picado, haciéndose pedazos, en cuanto Cullen me miró a través de las pestañas cómo sólo él podía hacer y, suavemente, acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar.

_Caca de vaca, que fácil caes, Bella. _Mierda, tenía razón. Sentía que mi enfado se iba evaporando y empezaba a ablandarme. _Bien, si Rosalie pregunta, dejé de hablarle durante dos días. Y si pregunta Jaz, le rocié con mi spray de pimienta -aquél que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba_. Sep, era un buen trato.

Hice una mueca en su dirección, pero Edward se olía ya la victoria.

-Te prometo... _te juro_, que nunca, jamás, volveré a decirte una cosa así -susurró, capturándome con sus orbes esmeralda, de una forma desgarradoramente sincera.

Asentí simplemente con la cabeza, porque, jodida mierda, había olvidado cómo era que se hablaba.

Entonces, él sacó mi media sonrisa.

-Sé que odias que te pida perdón -dijo, rodando los ojos cómo si aquello fuera realmente estúpido. Puede que él no entendiese mi punto, después de todo. Lo que más gracia me hizo de aquello, fue ver que empezaba a imitar alguno de mis gestos-. Y sé que mi comportamiento no tiene excusa, pero de verdad, _de verdad_, me enfureció que pensarás eso de mí -confesó.

Sentí mis ojos empezar a aguarse. Su sinceridad me estaba matando._ Siento tanto haber pensado eso de ti._

¿Por qué mierda no conseguía abrir la boca?

-Sin embargo -suspiró-. Tienes que admitir que no fue sólo mi culpa. Así que, creo que tú también deberías disculparte -finalizó, poniéndose serio. Sus ojos en ningún momento habían dejado los míos. Me pregunté si podía ver mis emociones a través de ellos de manera tan trasparente como yo pensaba.

Bajé la vista, incapaz de pensar cuando él todavía seguía sosteniendo mi mejilla y me acariciaba lentamente el brazo, incapaz de hablar cuando su mirada parecía abrasarme por dentro. Me fijé en su camiseta gris, que resaltaba sus músculos, y fruncí el ceño. Él necesitaba ropa nueva. Es decir, yo llevaba mi súper camiseta con una foto de Phoenix al anochecer que yo misma había sacado, y él tenía una camiseta sosa y triste como esa. _Te pareces a Rose._

_Jodida mierda._ Edward seguía esperando por mi disculpa, y yo simplemente me ponía a pensar en su camiseta. Sentí su pulgar acariciar mi mejilla de nuevo. Él no parecía tener prisa. Su otra mano dejó mi brazo y subió hacia mi rostro. Ahora tenía ambas manos en mis mejillas.

Cerré los ojos, gritando en mi mente para no sonrojarme. Pero podía notar un leve calor en mi rostro. Se sentía bien estar así, suspiré con fuerza antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

Edward seguía mirándome tan fijamente que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tragué en seco y alcé mis brazos. Agarré sus manos y las aparté de mí. El dolor en su rostro fue instantáneo debido a mi rechazo. Pude verlo perfectamente. Apoyándome en la pared, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia la cama.

No dije nada, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Simplemente abrí el estuche de mi guitarra y saqué mi instrumento. Volví hacia dónde estaba Cullen, que ahora se veía confundido. Me senté a su lado, y me aclaré la garganta.

_-I'm not a perfect person, __There's many thing I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning_, _I never meant to do those things to you __(No soy una persona perfecta/ Hay muchas cosas que __desearía no haber hecho/ Pero yo continuo aprendiendo/ Yo nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti...)_ -canté, por fin encontrando mi voz-. _And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know... I've found a reason for me, __To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new..._ _And the reason is you...__(Y tengo que decir antes de irme/ Que yo sólo quiero que sepas... He encontrado una razón para mí/ Para cambiar quién solía ser/ Y esa razón para comenzar de nuevo... Y esa razón eres tú)_

Con la mirada fija en cómo mis dedos tocaban las cuerdas, seguí:

-_I'm sorry that I hurt you_, _It's something I must live with everyday, And all the pain I put you through, __I wish I could take it all away...__(Siento haberte hecho daño/ Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día/ Y todo el dolor que yo te causé/ Yo desearía poder tirarlo lejos...)_ -mi voz se fue apagando, hasta que simplemente dejé de tocar.

Seguí con la cabeza gacha, observando mis manos con el corazón latiéndome desenfrenadamente. No entendía el por qué. Muchas otras veces había cantado con Cullen cerca, incluso le había cantado a _él_. Así que no había razón alguna para estar tan nerviosa, casi a punto de hiperventilar, ¿verdad?

¿O quizá simplemente era porque había cantado aquella canción con el corazón en la mano?

De cualquier manera, aquel silencio me estaba matando. Sobre todo porque Cullen no parecía reaccionar, y yo temía levantar la vista. Finalmente, dejé mi guitarra a un lado y me mordí el labio con fuerza. Darle la espalda era mucho más fácil que hacerle frente. Y quizá pudiese aceptar mis disculpas esta vez, no como había ocurrido el día anterior, terminando aquello en catástrofe.

**FlashBack.**

"_-Ey -susurré, mirándole a través de las pestañas como hacía él conmigo. Cullen dejó de fruncirle el ceño a los panecillos y pasó a fruncirme el ceño a mí-. Lo siento. _

_Se quedó unos eternos instantes callado antes de contestar._

_-¿Crees que así se soluciona todo?_

_(...)_

_-¿Entonces no aceptas mis disculpas? -pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Podía sentir como, poco a poco, la antigua ira que sentía contra él volvía. Si era listo, evitaría que volviese del todo. _

_Él cruzó también los brazos, mirándome de esa forma fría que tanto odiaba. Por un segundo me recordó al antiguo Edward, ese que creía que ya no volvería a aparecer._

_-No."_

**FinFlashBack.**

Era increíble que aquello hubiese sucedido el día anterior. Para mí era como un recuerdo lejano y borroso, lleno de dolor, y preferí alejar aquellos pensamientos. Simplemente me senté recta, todavía a punto de hiperventilar, cuando hablé.

-Yo también lo siento.

Fue un susurro lo que salió de mis labios, pero supe que Cullen lo había escuchado. Y de repente, caí en la cuenta de una cosa muy importante: _era sólo la segunda vez que le pedía disculpas._ Pero la primera no contaba, porque él no las había aceptado. Así que, resumiendo: _era sólo la primera vez que le pedía disculpas. _¿Caería él en aquél pequeño detalle?

Escuché cómo inspiraba bruscamente, y cómo se movía detrás de mí. Sus manos me agarraron y me giraron rápidamente, hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Con una mano alzó mi barbilla para que le mirase.

Sonreía. Y su sonrisa era deslumbrante, feliz. Sin poder evitarlo, se la devolví. Entonces se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra mi frente.

Un pequeño gorgoteo salió de mi garganta, para mi más absoluta vergüenza, y sentí cómo su cuerpo se sacudía debido a la risa que intentaba contener. Fruncí el ceño y le golpeé ligeramente en el hombro, pero no surtió efecto. Seguía riéndose. Así que simplemente pensé un _'Jódete'_ y me lancé encima de él. Me acomodé en su regazo y me acurruqué contra su pecho, al igual que hacía el gato de mi abuela. Sus brazos inmediatamente me rodearon, como si fuese algo automático para él hacer eso cuando me tenía cerca.

Alcé mi rostro y presioné mi frente contra su garganta. Su olor era exquisito, como siempre. Aspiré lo más disimuladamente posible y cada fibra de mi ser se relajó. Una de sus manos voló a mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo, jugueteando con algunos mechones que suponía eran mis mechas aún intactas.

Se sentía estúpidamente natural estar así. No quería que terminase nunca.

.

.

.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y giré nuestras manos unidas, observándolas. Luego las separé y agarré la suya por la muñeca. Comencé a investigar la mano de Cullen, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración. Él, desde detrás de mí, se reía entre dientes.

Después de haber estado un rato en silencio, habíamos empezado a hablar sobre Amanda y Will, para terminar hablando sobre ordenadores. No sabía decir cómo ni cuándo cambiamos de tema. Al final, yo había terminado sentada entre las piernas de Cullen, apoyándome en su pecho, mientras que él recostaba la espalda en la pared y me rodeaba con sus brazos. Por curiosidad, me fijé en sus manos. Y ahora me encontraba observándola atentamente. Él tenía unos dedos finos, largos y elegantes. Sí, _elegantes_. Y casi podía escuchar la voz burlona de Rose en mi oreja: _Esos dedos sí que harían maravillas..._ Cállate.

Sentí cómo Cullen apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro, curioso por saber qué era lo que yo miraba tan fijamente. Su respiración chocaba contra la piel de mi brazo, y su mejilla estaba apoyada contra la mía.

Ignoré aquél pequeño detalle y delineé con los dedos los trazados de su mano, hasta acabar en una pequeña arruga que tenía cerca del pulgar. _Qué lugar más raro para una arruga_, pensé. Entrecerré los ojos y acerqué su mano a mi rostro. Él se dejaba hacer. Fijándome más de cerca, descubrí que no era una arruga, era una cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunté, acariciando suavemente el lugar dañado.

-¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con cuchillos?

-Sep.

-Bien, a la mía se le olvidó.

Estallé en carcajadas, para luego girar la cabeza y mirarle. Edward también se veía divertido, y sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Esme nunca te advirtió de no coger un cuchillo? -cuestioné, escéptica. Por lo que me había contado de su madre, aquello no le pegaba nada.

Él se mostró avergonzado, y bajó la cabeza.

-Puedo que sí lo hiciera... puede que yo no la escuchara -respondió, luciendo una sonrisa arrepentida. Bufé, y rodé los ojos. Sep, podía imaginarme a Cullen ignorando las advertencias de su madre.

-¿Te dolió? -inquirí, volviendo la atención a la pequeña cicatriz.

-Un poco -admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por suerte mi padre estaba en casa y no sangré mucho.

Abrí los ojos, alerta ante la mención de sangre. _¿Mucho?_ ¿Quería decir eso que casi se desangra?

-Por suerte -murmuré, estremeciéndome. Alejé rápidamente pensamientos sobre sangre de mi cabeza. No quería vomitar delante de Cullen.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré. Llevábamos ya veinte minutos encerrados, con Henry husmeando de vez en cuando por debajo de la puerta. Sólo rezaba para que Amanda y Will no tardasen en llegar.

Posé mis ojos en su cicatriz, y, sin poder evitarlo, volví acercar su mano a mi rostro y dejé un pequeño beso en la herida ya cerrada. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó entera cuando mis labios rozaron la piel de Edward. Sentí cómo él jadeaba desde detrás de mí, y supe que también lo había sentido. Se deshizo de mi agarre y enroscó otra vez los brazos en mi cintura, apretándome contra él, con lo cual yo no tenía nada a qué agarrarme.

-Cullen -me quejé, queriendo volver a coger su mano y seguir investigándola. Pero no me hizo caso.

Sin embargo, sí levantó un momento su brazo para apartar mi pelo a un lado, antes de hundir su rostro en mi cuello y respirar hondo. Me quedé sin aire de golpe, y cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobró vida. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, y podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Y, por supuesto, también podía sentir la sonrisa socarrona de Cullen contra mi piel.

Sus labios rozaron el arco de mi mandíbula, para después dejar un suave beso contra la piel de mi cuello. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, evitando que cualquier sonido o suspiro saliera de mi boca. Él fue hacia atrás, y finalmente se separó de mí. Un puchero se intentó formar en mis labios ante su ausencia, pero lo controlé a tiempo.

Él volvió alzar su brazo, y con un dedo recorrió mi nuca. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndole. Supe inmediatamente dónde se había parado. A diferencia suya, mis cicatrices no se confundían con pequeñas arrugas.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó en un susurro, tal y como yo había hecho antes. Quise girarme y poder mirarle a la cara, ver sus emociones reflejados en sus ojos, pero para eso tenía que moverme, y me encontraba perfectamente cómoda entre sus piernas, con cada uno de sus brazos en mi cintura.

Suspiré. Era una historia bastante inverosímil, pero cierta. Por desgracia. Aunque puede que él sí la creyera, es decir, él me había acompañado durante dos semanas. Cullen _sabía_ lo torpe que yo podía llegar a ser.

-Tenía ocho años -conté finalmente, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo-. Charlie nos llevó a mi prima y a mí a pescar. Ella, no sé cómo, logró golpearme con la caña, resbalé, caí hacia atrás chocando la cabeza contra el borde de la barca y terminé en el agua. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que mi torpeza venía de familia -bromeé, resoplando.

Pensé que se reiría, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, sentí cómo se estremecía y sus labios volvieron a posarse encima de mi pequeña cicatriz. En realidad, si no fuese porque mi padre se había puesto histérico pensando que iba a sufrir alguna mierda craneal -Charlie, aunque no lo pareciese, estaba enganchado a las series de médicos y era fan de 'Urgencias'-, aquel día había sido bastante divertido. Incluso había conseguido pescar un pez antes de que fuera arrollada por la maldita caña de pescar.

-¿Te dolió?

-Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo -confesé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Cullen trazó mi cuello con un dedo, provocando que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda. Entonces bajó por mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi muñeca donde tenía el tatuaje de Henna que nos habíamos hecho por la mañana. A su lado, podía verse una pequeña cicatriz en zig-zag.

-¿Y esta? -inquirió.

-Umm... Trece años. Estaba corriendo detrás de un chico que me había robado la cartera cuando tropecé, me torcí el tobillo y caí encima de una botella rota.

-Demonios -susurró Edward. No podía verle el rostro, pero apostaría lo que fuese a que se encontraba entre horrorizado y fascinado. Alzó mi brazo para posar sus labios en la cicatriz, antes de seguir buscando más. No iba ser muy difícil encontrarlas.

Cambió de lado y bajó suavemente el tirante de mi camiseta, apartando mi pelo. Mi respiración se entrecortó por un instante, y mis mejillas se calentaron. No supe si Cullen se había dado cuenta, demasiado concentrado en la cicatriz que tenía en el omóplato.

No necesitó preguntar para que yo le explicara.

-Cinco años. Caí rodando por las escaleras -dije, suspirando. A Renée casi le había dado un infarto cuando me vio tirada en el suelo, a pesar de que no había sido para tanto. Simplemente fueron tres escalones.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, y dio un beso a mi cicatriz. Miles de corrientes eléctricas me sacudieron y yo me pregunté si algo andaba mal conmigo._ Jodida mierda, Bella, lo que ocurre es que esta situación te excita. _Demonios, claro que me excitaba. Estaba entre las piernas de Cullen mientras él besaba mi piel. Yo no era de piedra.

_¡Céntrate!_, me chillé mentalmente, sintiendo cómo Edward apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro y acariciaba lentamente mi pierna, bajando hasta mi pantorrilla. Jadeé cuando un latigazo de deseo fue directo hacia mi entrepierna._ Maldita sea, malditasea, malditasea, malditasea..._

Cullen, ajeno a las sensaciones que me estaba provocando y a mis pensamientos, alzó mi pantalón hasta la rodilla, desvelando otra de mis muchas cicatrices, esta con forma de estrella. La acarició con suavidad, cerca de mi tobillo.

-Dieciséis años -dije con voz ronca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta antes de que él me preguntara qué me ocurría-. Me metí en una pelea de bar, golpeé a un hombre que había intentado tocarme el pecho con un palo de billar, y una mujer medio chiflada me clavó un destornillador de estrella.

-¿Qué? -exclamó, congelando sus dedos encima de mi piel.

Vale, puede que hubiese contado de más. Es decir, yo me había metido en un montón de problemas en Phoenix de los que Cullen no sabía nada. Y yo no quería explicarle ahora.

-Ajá -suspiré-. Es una historia muy larga.

-Joder -masculló al lado de mi oreja-. Swan, realmente eres dura.

Me reí ante su comentario. _No sabes hasta que punto..._, pero no dije nada. Sentí cómo sonreía, y sus dedos volvieron a acariciar mi cicatriz.

-Puedo imaginármelo -bromeó-. Seguro que te veías caliente, toda enfurecida y maldiciendo como un marinero mientras golpeabas a aquel bastardo.

Me uní a su risa, pero no pude evitar que un sonrojo subiera a mis mejillas._ ¿Él pensaba que yo me veía caliente?_ Demonios, él era el caliente aquí._ ¿En qué piensas, eh, Bella?_ No pensaba. Ése era el problema.

-¿Qué? -pregunté con burla, viendo sus dedos todavía acariciando mi cicatriz-. ¿También vas a besar ésa? -inquirí, bromeando. De verdad no esperaba su reacción.

Cullen soltó un rugido, medio risa, medio gruñido, antes de cogerme en volandas y llevarme rápidamente hasta la cama. Me soltó en el colchón, y yo boté durante unos segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos, jadeando con sorpresa. _¿Qué mierda...?_ Edward se veía oscuro y sexy. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y esa media sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero sus ojos... Oh, sus ojos ardían, oscurecidos.

Saltó encima de mí, aprisionándome. Solté un chillido de sorpresa, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Entonces se echó a reír. Mi corazón, que latía de forma desenfrenada, fue calmándose mientras la razón volvía a mí. Mi rostro, que antes debía de estar pálido del susto, se volvió rápidamente rojo, y supe que me había convertido otra vez en una Hulk-roja.

-¡Cullen! -grité, cabreada, por encima de su risa y de los ladridos histéricos de Henry, que debía de haber escuchado todo el movimiento. Comencé a golpearle en los hombros, pero él se apresuró en agarrarme las muñecas._ Patada en sus partes nobles, Bella_. Gracias por el consejo, papá.

-Oh, vamos, Swan -se rió él-. Fue divertido, tenías que haberte visto la cara.

-Me diste un susto, estúpido -le espeté.

-¿Y qué pensabas que iba a hacerte? -preguntó con socarronería, casi ronroneando, mientras movías las cejas. Yo me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba, sin responder. Inflé mis mejillas e intenté liberarme de su agarre.

Cullen se rió una vez más entre dientes, antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra mi cuello. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió toda mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones y cerré los ojos, simplemente sintiéndole encima de mí.

Pero él se apartó. Y yo estuve a punto de golpearle._ ¡Contrólate! Demonios Swan, no puedes saltarle encima. Eso sería vergonzoso, podrías caerte en el proceso._ Genial, mi voz interior volvía a burlarse de mí.

Edward se enderezó y fue hacia mis pies. Todavía tenía el pantalón subido hasta la rodilla, por lo que me agarró el tobillo y alzó mi pierna. Agachó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra mi cicatriz, durante más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario. Y mi cuerpo estalló en llamas._ De nuevo._

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y vi que el verde esmeralda que tanto amaba había desaparecido. Él tenía de nuevo los ojos oscurecidos por lo que yo entendí que era... ¿deseo? Entonces, dejó mi pierna sobre el colchón y gateó hacia adelante, hasta colocarse encima de mí otra vez. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, observándole.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ ¿Qué hacíamos? O mejor dicho, ¿quién daba el primer paso? Una lenta sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, y yo maldije su hermoso rostro que tantos dolores de cabeza me causaba. Edward se inclinó, pero no fue hacia dónde yo creía. Él besó mi clavícula, en dónde tenía dos cicatrices gracias a una caída en bicicleta.

Por otro lado, sentí su mano en mi cintura, subiendo por mi costado al mismo tiempo que me levantaba la camiseta. Mi respiración era cada vez más irregular, y sentía sobre mi piel la suya, también de forma entrecortada. Cullen bajó cuando mi barriga quedó al descubierto y trazó con sus dedos una pequeña cicatriz que tenía abajo de mis costillas. Su toque hacía que mi piel ardiese.

Me pregunté cuál sería su reacción al ver mi tatuaje permanente, pero la cintura de mis pantalones lo tapaba. Tampoco iba a decirle a Cullen que me los quitase._ Lo estás deseando, idiota._ Joder si lo deseaba.

Él agachó su cabeza y besó mi cicatriz, acariciando al mismo tiempo mi costado como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Tenía mi cuerpo en llamas y mi entrepierna palpitaba. _Jodida mierda._ Estaba más que excitada. Quería a Edward. Le necesitaba.

Él mordió ligeramente mi piel ante mi gemido, gruñendo algo inteligible. Mis manos cobraron vida y agarré su pelo, tirando de él mientras arqueaba la espalda, buscando apretarme contra su cuerpo. Edward pasó los brazos a mi alrededor y me apretó contra él, dejando un camino de besos desde mi ombligo hasta casi llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos. Él estaba todavía muy abajo, y yo quería besarle.

_Oh mi Dios, cómo deseaba besarle._

Pero fue entonces cuando los dos escuchamos cómo la puerta principal se abría.

-¡Chicos!¡Ya llegamos! -la voz de Amanda, tintineante y contenta, recorrió todos los rincones de la casa. Henry, al otro lado de la puerta, comenzó a ladrar como un loco, llamando la atención de sus dueños. Sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que Amanda y Will vinieran arriba.

Sin embargo, Cullen y yo nos encontrábamos congelados. Él, medio entre mis piernas, agarrando mi torso y con sus labios apretados contra mi piel, casi entre mis pechos. Yo, sujetando su pelo con fuerza y apretándome contra su cuerpo como si fuese una perra en celo. _Perfecto._ La cara de Amanda sería cómica si nos veía en esta posición después de que yo le asegurara que no había nada entre nosotros.

Sentí cómo su respiración se agitaba, al mismo tiempo que despegaba lentamente sus labios de mí, casi como si le costase. Intenté normalizar mi respiración, ya que nada podía hacer contra el latir acelerado de mi corazón, pero no funcionó. Podía oír pasos en la escalera, y ninguno de nosotros parecía por la labor de separarse.

_Caca de vaca._ Teníamos que movernos. YA.

Nunca habría imaginado el enorme esfuerzo que me supuso pasar las manos del pelo de Cullen hasta sus hombros y alejarle de mí. Fue casi doloroso. Él me dejó ir, cayendo a mi lado en la cama.

Sin mirarle, y con las mejillas seguramente rojas, me levanté de un salto. Bajé mi camiseta de golpe, intentando parecer normal. Alisé sin éxito mi pelo y recé para que no se viese como si acabáramos de tener sexo salvaje. Sólo de pensar en Cullen y en sexo volvía a encenderme._ Diablos, Swan, contrólate._

Corrí hacia la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, escuchando. Parecía ser que habían bajado a Henry y que lo llevaban afuera, para atarle a la caseta. Oía las voces de Will y Amanda hablando en la planta baja, aunque no distinguía lo que decían.

Respiré hondo. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Me parecía un sueño lo que acababa de pasar, pero no. Y lo peor de todo es que había pasado tan rápido que me pregunté, insegura, si hubiésemos sido capaces de parar sin la intervención de Amanda.

Sabía la respuesta._ No._ Ninguno habría parado. Demonios, aún quería girarme y volver a la cama con él, pero no podía.

Me giré, agarrando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza para sostenerme. Edward todavía estaba tumbado en la cama, pero tenía apoyado un codo y estaba medio incorporado, mirándome fijamente. Su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre -_por causa de haberme agarrado a él-_, sus ojos verdes totalmente oscurecidos -_mirándome solamente a mí-_, su boca hinchada y roja -_por haber besado mi piel_-, su pecho moviéndose agitadamente -_después de haber estado entre mis piernas._ Recorrí todo su cuerpo con una mirada, maravillándome, al igual que en nuestro primer encuentro, de lo sexy que él era. _Demasiado para su propio ego_. Sep, en éso estábamos de acuerdo. Y yo le había tenido encima de mí.

Una oleada de calor me recorrió, y apreté mis piernas en busca de un contacto que aliviase la palpitación que sentía. Sabía que debía de estar roja, con el pelo alborotado y respirando entrecortadamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras le miraba. Puede que el momento se hubiese perdido, pero el ambiente era igual de tenso y excitante que antes.

Cullen se movió en la cama, con sus ojos hambrientos puestos en mí. Por un segundo pensé que iba a levantarse y a cogerme en volandas de nuevo, para llevarme a la cama. Mi mirada se detuvo en el frente de sus pantalones. _¡Santo cielo!_ Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta y me giré hacia la puerta, apretando mi mejilla contra la fría madera. Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa. _Charlie en ropa interior... Charlie en ropa interior de mujer... ¡Sí! Piensa en eso y olvida la imagen de la erección de Cullen._ Jodida mierda, sabía que sería imposible para mí olvidar aquello.

-Bella -la voz de Edward estaba ronca, llena de deseo. Podía notarlo. Mierda, lo había _visto._

Agarrando el pomo hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, volví a girarme lentamente hacia él. No se había movido, pero sabía que él sabía que yo le había visto. Mis piernas temblaron ante la fuerza de su mirada.

-Ven aquí -ordenó, y casi se me cayeron las bragas._ ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Desde cuándo Cullen suena tan sexy, maldita sea?_

Por un segundo, me rendí. Me separé de la puerta e iba a volver junto a él, cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estáis? -Will se acercaba por el pasillo, caminando hacia mi temporal habitación.

Abrí los ojos con pánico, mientras Cullen se levantaba de un salto maldiciendo e intentaba que su camiseta gris llegara a taparle el frente de sus pantalones. Con una exclamación ahogada, abrí la puerta de golpe y salí, bloqueándole el paso a Will. Él me miró extrañado, examinando mi apariencia.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con preocupación-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro. Él no podía saber lo que casi ocurre, ¿o sí? ¿Tanto se me notaba? Entonces caí en que estaba siendo estúpida. Will preguntaba por Henry.

-Bueno, yo... -carraspeé nerviosa, alejando la voz ronca que había salido de mi garganta-. Es una larga historia -terminé, sonriendo más de lo normal, mientras entrelazaba los dedos a mi espalda.

Justo entonces Edward salió de mi habitación. Mi vista fue inmediatamente hacia sus pantalones. _¡Bella!_, me reñí internamente. No podía pensar en _eso_ delante de Will. Rosalie siempre me decía que era muy fácil leerme cuando pensaba en _eso_.

Por suerte, Cullen parecía haberse calmada, y estaba sereno al explicarle a Will lo que ocurrió.

-¿Estáis bien ahora? -inquirió él, observándonos atentamente después de contarle sobre nuestra discusión. Entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules, como si supiese que algo había pasado. Nosotros asentimos con rapidez, sin llegar a mirarnos-. Bien, bajemos, Amanda está preocupada -suspiró después de lo que me parecieron siglos, terminando su examen.

Will se giró para recorrer el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Iba a seguirle cuando sentí la mirada de Cullen sobre mí.

Alcé la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

_Esto sólo acaba de comenzar._

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que había subido a un autobús con Edward Cullen para ir de mochilero por el país. Dos semanas en las que habían pasado tantas cosas, malas y buenas, que me habían hecho sentir más viva que en los dos años que había pasado en Forks. Dos semanas en las que había sacado bastantes cosas en claro:

Primero, Cullen y yo no parábamos de discutir, y aunque parecía que nos odiábamos, no era así. Éso había cambiado a lo largo del viaje, sin saber yo ni cuándo ni por qué.

Segundo, yo le gustaba a Cullen. Y él a mí también, a pesar de todo lo que nos hubiésemos dicho o hecho.

Tercero, y más importante, cada vez se me hacía más difícil resistirme a él. Él me había prometido que esperaría a que yo estuviese preparada, pero parecía que le costaba mantener su promesa. Puede que, después de todo, yo le tentase a él tanto como él a mí.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

_Demonios._

.

.

.

Amanda no paró de disculparse por Henry durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Edward y yo no parábamos de repetirle que no era su culpa, pero no nos escuchaba. Al final, ella terminó regañándome por haber limpiado los platos. Yo simplemente le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de coger a Lady y salir de la habitación.

Cenamos pasta, charlando cómodamente. Amanda casi me tira la espumadera a la cabeza cuando le ofrecí ayudarla a cocinar, por lo que me limité a poner la mesa con la ayuda de Cullen. _Cullen..._ él no paraba de echarme miradas de reojo que habían captado la atención de nuestros anfitriones. Podía ver cómo Will y Amanda nos observaban atentamente antes de mirarse entre ellos con complicidad, pero si algo sospechaban o sabían, no dijeron ni insinuaron nada.

Después de cenar, todos ayudamos en la cocina antes de ir a ver la televisión. Amanda nos dio un beso de buenas noches a los tres, ya que ella se acostaba temprano, y se fue a dormir. Afuera estaba oscuro, y debían de ser cerca de las once de la noche cuando Will sugirió que fuésemos hasta la ciudad. Según él, Spokane estaba preciosa por la noche.

La idea me pareció fantástica. Casi no habíamos visto Spokane, y sería mucho más fácil sin tener que cargar con nuestro equipaje y sin preocuparnos por encontrar dónde pasar la noche. Will nos dio las llaves de su coche manual y las de la casa, antes de irse escaleras arriba. Así que Cullen y yo nos quedamos solos.

Me giré hacia él, siendo plenamente consciente de los dos metros que nos separaban. Edward me dirigió mi media sonrisa, y yo se la devolví sin pensarlo.

-¿Vamos, señorita? -preguntó, con un mal acento británico, mientras me ofrecía su brazo. Con una risita, acepté gustosa. Juntos, salimos afuera, y el aire frío nos recordó que no debíamos salir sin llevar puesto un abrigo por encima.

Después de que yo cogiera mi sudadera de 'Oficial Swan' y Cullen, bajo mis protestas, cambiara su chaqueta de lana por otra más calentita y que no picara, fuimos al garaje. Por supuesto, tuve que conducir yo.

-¿En serio no sabes conducir un manual? -inquirí con asombro. Él negaba con la cabeza, vista al frente.

-Mi primer coche fue un Volvo.

Rodé los ojos. Sí, aún recordaba su flamante Volvo en el instituto, siendo rodeado por distintos estudiantes para admirarlo la primera vez que lo llevó a clase. Y seguro que él recordaba mi gran y monstruosa camioneta, regalo de Charlie por mis buenas notas. Dios, añoraba mi camioneta.

Al llegar a Spokane, aparqué cerca de un parque y salimos a dar un paseo. Enrollé en mi cuello la bufanda que Cullen me había comprado, agradecida de que me abrigara un poco del frío. Y a pesar de la temperatura y de la hora que era, había bastante gente en las calles, caminando como nosotros o tomando algo en un bar.

Estaba yo distraída mirando una tienda de animales cerrada, pensando en los peces que había tenido de pequeña y en lo poco que me habían durado, y en mi pobre hámster -el cual Renée había matado de un escobazo-, cuando la mano de Cullen cogió la mía. Me giré hacia él, sorprendida, pero no me miraba. Eso sí, él tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. Con un pequeño sonrojo y un suspiro, me dejé hacer, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Adoraba cómo eran las ciudades por la noche. Sobre todo las que seguían llenas de vida, como Spokane. No pude evitar reírme cuando un grupo de chicas, que claramente iban borrachas, pararon a Cullen para hacerse fotos con él. Edward me miraba alarmado mientras se apretaban contra él poniendo morros a la cámara. Y aunque por un lado quería pegarles para que se separaran de _mi_ chico, era más divertido ver el pánico en el rostro de Cullen y reírme a su costa. Para cuando se distrajeron con un otra persona, él me cogió fuerte por la mano y salimos huyendo de allí.

-Eres cruel -me susurró al oído después de parar dos calles más abajo. Yo seguía riéndome, mientras le miraba burlona. Entonces Cullen me abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Su aliento me hacía ligeras cosquillas, pero sus labios posados en mi piel hacían que mi cuerpo ardiese.

Se separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero no protesté. Intenté por todos los medios no formar un puchero en mis labios y no verme alterada por su cercanía, antes de seguir caminando agarrada a su brazo.

Paramos en un bar, agotados. Era tranquilo, y el murmullo de las conversaciones lo hacía acogedor. Cullen pidió una Coca-Cola normal, y yo sin cafeína. _No después de lo de 2008_, pensé para mí misma. Sin embargo, yo terminé mi refresco antes que Edward, y él amablemente me ofreció su bebida. No pasaría nada por uno o dos tragos, me dije. _No pasa nada. _

Bien, sí que pasaba. Como siempre me decía mi madre, la cafeína no era mi amiga. Quizá tendría que haber avisado a Cullen. Pero no lo hice.

.

.

.

-¡Caca podrida, Cullen! -le grité, agitando violentamente los brazos-. ¡Mira hacia la carretera, y pisa el maldito embrague! ¡Cambia de marcha! ¿Estás sordo? ¡EMBRAGUE!

-¡Lo entendí! -me gritó él de vuelta, pero se veía la mierda de asustado detrás del volante. El coche iba dando bandazos mientras Edward intentaba conducirlo por el sendero de tierra hasta la casa de Amanda y Will. Menos mal que no había ningún coche cerca para ver el espantoso ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Frena, joder! ¡He dicho que frenes! -bramé, dando botes en el asiento del copiloto. Sentía mi corazón ir acelerado, al igual que mi respiración, pero no era por la aterradora manera de conducir de Cullen, no.

Era por la maldita cafeína. Con ella me volvía hiperactiva y un poco violenta. Pero no tenía idea que medio vaso de Coca-Cola me afectase tanto.

-¡FRENA! -chillé, pegándole en la pierna. Edward frenó, pero sin pisar el embrague, y el coche con un último rugido se apagó. Nos quedamos en silencio, en la más completa oscuridad.

-No sabía que era tan difícil -dijo, pálido. Parpadeé varias veces para adaptarme a la ligera luz de la luna que nos iluminaba. Había sido su idea aprender a conducir un coche manual. Pero lo hacía de pena.

-Lo haces de pena, Cullen -le recriminé, moviendo mi pierna arriba y abajo de manera descontrolada. Sabía que agitaba las manos en el aire y que movía mis ojos intentando captar todo a mi alrededor.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Dios mío, Swan, un poco de Coca-Cola en tu sistema y te vuelves una tirana -declaró, como si no lo supiese ya. Aún así, salté en mi asiento y comencé a pegarle en el brazo-. ¡Auch! ¡Joder! Era broma.

-Lo sé -contesté sin aliento.

Y comencé a reírme. Agarré mi barriga con los dos brazos y me eché hacia atrás, recostándome en el asiento. Era por eso que me encantaba el vodka, para mí era más suave que un poco de cafeína.

-Maldita sea -masculló Cullen entre sus dientes-. Debiste haberme avisado.

-Lo sé -repetí entre carcajadas, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Edward abrió la puerta y salió afuera. Corrió hacia el lado del copiloto y me abrió la puerta a mí. Le miré con curiosidad, agitando mi cuerpo, mientras él me agarraba con fuerza y me sacaba en volandas.

Me revolví entre sus brazos, agarrándome a su cuello dónde dejé un ligero mordisco antes de volver a reírme. Él resopló y me dejó en el suelo.

-Swan, escúchame -pidió, agarrándome por los hombros para que le mirase fijamente-. Vamos hacer un reto.

-¡Reto! ¡Sí! -chillé, dando saltitos en mi sitio y riendo histéricamente.

-Voy a correr todo lo rápido que pueda y tú tienes que pillarme, ¿entendiste? -dijo, serio. Él captó mis ojos y yo simplemente asentí, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué gano?

-_Cordura_ -masculló bajo su aliento. Luego añadió en voz alta-. ¿Lista?

Chillé, olvidándome de mi premio y de lo que él había dicho, y comencé a aplaudir emocionada. Cullen me dedicó una medio sonrisa antes de salir corriendo. Volví a chillar y salí detrás de él. Quería pillarle. Saltar encima de él. Morder otra vez su cuello.

No debieron de pasar más de quince minutos, pero a mí me parecieron horas. Edward era jodidamente rápido, y para cuando terminamos de dar unas cinco vueltas a toda la pista de tierra, volvimos al coche. Me apoyé contra la puerta trasera, exhausta. Pero gracias a Cullen había conseguido descargar toda la energía inducida por la cafeína.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó, sin aliento, mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Sí, gracias -respondí con los ojos cerrados, recordando las instrucciones de mi padre. _Inspira por la nariz, expira por la boca_. Podía hacer eso.

-De nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, normalizando nuestras respiraciones. Mis piernas comenzaban a quejarse, y supe que mañana tendría agujetas. Nunca estuve hecha para hacer deporte.

-¿Quieres volver a casa? -Cullen rompió el silencio. Yo asentí, y fui a meterme en el asiento del conductor cuando él me detuvo-. Yo lo llevo.

Le miré con escepticismo, pero se mostró implacable. Increíblemente, consiguió llevar el coche hasta el garaje, eso sí, dando bandazos y frenazos cada pocos metros.

Mis párpados pesaban, y el bamboleo del coche no hacía otra cosa que dormirme. Sentí cómo Cullen abría mi puerta y me cogía en brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez para llevarme hasta mi habitación. Yo me acurruqué contra él y me dejé hacer, aspirando su aroma tan enloquecedor. Lilas y miel. Exquisito.

Él me posó en mi cama, dónde las sábanas todavía estaban revueltas después de nuestro encuentro de por la tarde. Hice un puchero sin poder evitarlo y alargué las manos en el aire para que no se fuese. Escuché su risa musical en mi oído, antes de que sus labios se posaran en mi mejilla.

-Duerme, Bella -susurró.

Pero no se quedó. Él se fue, escuché cómo cerraba la puerta. Y aunque de verdad intenté dormir después de aquello, cada vez me sentía más despierta. Di vueltas en la cama por una hora, antes de mirar el reloj y ver con desesperación que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Esto era verdaderamente terrible. No era capaz de dormir sin Cullen a mi lado.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi rostro con frustración. Estaba asustada, más bien aterrada, de cuán dependiente me estaba volviendo de él. No era sano, ni normal. No era algo que le sucediese a Bella 'Imparable' Swan. Ella no iba detrás de los chicos, ellos iban detrás de ella.

Sonreí con amargura ante ese pensamiento. Era una especie de lema que me había repetido antes de todo lo sucedido, antes de tener que vivir en Forks. Ahora, aquello me sonaba a una estupidez de una niña de quince años. Y así lo era.

Me levanté de la cama, sorprendida al descubrir que Edward me había quitado los zapatos sin ser yo consciente de ello. Cambié mi ropa rápidamente por unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta holgada que había sido de mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí. De puntillas, me dirigí al pasillo.

Increíblemente, no hice ruido. Llegué hasta el cuarto de Cullen y abrí la puerta. Él estaba con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se pegaba a su torso, acostado de lado. Pero por su ceño fruncido y su respiración, supe que no estaba dormido. Me detuve un momento para admirar su cuerpo antes de que mi voz interior me gritase _¿Qué coño haces, Swan?,_ haciéndome espabilar.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y caminé hacia la cama. Me subí a ella y gateé hasta dónde él estaba. Me tumbé a su lado, dándole la espalda, y me metí debajo de las sábanas.

-Tardaste mucho -susurró Cullen con voz ronca. Sentí cómo se movía detrás de mí, acomodando su cuerpo al mío. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Su rostro se hundió en mi cuello antes de alzarse y darme un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento -susurré de vuelta, con los ojos cerrados. Él gruñó feliz y en menos de un minuto ya estaba roncando en mi oreja.

Sonreí, acurrucándome contra él. Podía sentirle completamente pegado a mí, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mis manos en el brazo que tenía rodeándome la cintura. Como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Con un suspiro feliz, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que se estarán preguntando... ¿Por qué actualiza ahora si dijo que tenía muchos exámenes y que el próximo cap no sería hasta Navidades?... Bien, como se puede comprobar, cuanto más estresada estoy y cuantas más materias tengo que estudiar, ¡más inspiración tengo! Este capítulo podría decirse que salió sólo, eso sí, el día antes de un gran examen para el que tendría que haber estudiado... xd En fin, de cualquiera manera, aquí me tienen, así que, ¡hola! :D <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste este cap, en realidad al principio no iba a ser así, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo los personajes me lo pedían a gritos. Jajaja, para las dudas que seguro que habrá, Bella y Edward cada vez irán acortando distancias, pero aún falta para que se acuesten juntos. De todas maneras, avisaré, ya que voy a poner lemmon explícito y no quiero corromper a dulces e inocentes mentes ;) **_

**Muy importante:**** _Quería decir que _Leona-rebelde_ me hizo una entrevista hace unas semanas y ahora la colgó en su blog :) Para quién quiera leerla, el link de su blog está en mi perfil. ¡Pásense!_**

**Y también muy importante: _Muchas me preguntaron si iba a haber capítulo de Navidad... Eso no va a ser posible, porque ellos están en verano, pero me dieron una idea, y voy a hacerles un gran regalo el 25 de Diciembre :) Así que estén atentas a ff ese día, y prometo sorprenderlas._**

**_Por cierto, hice una pequeña foto para el fic :) Espero que les guste, sólo la cogí de internet y le puse el título de la historia._**

**_Como no, un millón de gracias a las que me dejaron reviews :) Son geniales, me emocionan y me encanta saber que les gusta la historia, y también me dan ideas sobre lo que puedo o no poner. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que descubren mi fic :) Y a las que me siguen desde el principio, y a las lectoras fantasma, que me llenan el correo de alertas y favs. ¡Un beso a todas!_**

**_Respondiendo reviews:_**

**Rebelde Bella: _Intentaré poner la canción :) La escuché y ¡es genial! Amo Paramore. Sobre las demás parejas, la historia va sobre Bella y Edward, pero también saldrán y también se juntarán, sólo que aún no se conocen. Eso vendrá más adelante. Y sí, vi Amanecer parte 2. ¡La amé! *-* Fue genial, y lloré un montón al final. _**

**_Para las que no fueron a ver aún Amanecer (que dudo que todavía haya alguna) tienen que ir al cine de inmediato. ¡Es fantástica!_**

**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock: _Jajaja, no me suena que me dejaras review, pero amé este :) Suerte con tus exámenes, espero que los apruebes. Muchas gracias por leerme :3_**

**veroc: _Exactamente ;) jajaja Las dos cosas, las canciones las busco con detenimiento y leo la letra para que exprese lo que ellos no se atreven a decirse, y sobre lo de Edward, acertaste :) Espero que te gustara este cap, mil gracias por leerme. ¡Que tengas una maravillosa semana tú también!_**

**Lore568: _Mil gracias por tu review :) No tenías que haberlo escrito en inglés, soy española, pero de todas formas lo entendí. :) Me alegro que te guste el fic!_**

**Kell: _:33 ¡Me encantó tu review! Espero que a ti te gustara el cap ^^  
><em>**

**Morgan Luna: _Tu review me sacó los colores :) Jajaja, me alegro de que te guste, ¡mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario!_**

**_En fin, me despido hasta Navidades, esta vez sí (creo) Si consigo escribir otro cap antes de las vacaciones, no duden en que lo subiré :) Sin más, me despido, hasta la próxima y suerte a todas las que tienen exámenes estos días._**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**

**_PD: Por cierto, ¡298 reviews! Wow, sois maravillosas chicas, nunca pensé que mi pequeña historia llegara tan lejos. :D Seguro que con este cap pasamos los 300 reviews... así que por adelantado os digo, ¡mil gracias a todas! _**


	22. Chapter 22

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Han sido buenas? Aquí está mi pequeño regalo. Espero que les guste.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV.<strong>

**-Andrew Belle. Sky's still blue-**

oOo

_Primer Encuentro_

oOo

Monótona. Predecible. Aburrida. Así era mi vida. _Planeada._ Suspiré con frustración y aceleré un poco más. Mi querido Volvo se deslizaba en silencio por las húmedas calles de Forks, rumbo al instituto. Y aunque deseaba deshacerme de las clases, una parte de mí, una _gran _parte, no quería. Temía que llegase el verano. Odiaba el verano.

Mi hermano Emmet, en el asiento del copiloto, escuchaba música con _mi _iPod, ignorándome. Alice, mi otra hermana, chateaba con sus amigas desde el móvil. Ninguno de ellos me hablaba hoy, y aunque fuese algo extraordinario, lo agradecía. Ellos habían visto que no estaba de humor, así que me dejaban espacio. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de ellos.

Hoy, y como todos los días desde hacía unos años, la mañana había empezado con una pelea. Mi padre, el famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen, comenzó a hablar de las reuniones, fiestas y variados compromisos a los que deberíamos asistir para mostrarnos como una gran familia feliz.

Y yo perdí los nervios. Porque eso apestaba.

Bufé, recordando su mirada gélida y como su rostro se volvía poco a poco rojo. Igual que el mío, suponía. Llegamos al instituto y dejé de lado aquellos pensamientos. Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera, más cerca del verano y más lejos de mi libertad.

Aparqué con facilidad y no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando mis hermanos salieron del coche con un '¡Hasta luego, Edward!'. Cogí mis cosas y caminé de mala gana hacia mi primera clase, maldiciendo en mi cabeza.

Sentí cómo chocaba contra alguien con fuerza, y vi una cabellera castaña moverse, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino. Como por arte de magia, Tanya apareció ante mí y comenzó a besarme. Con un suspiro, intenté que nada de lo que había descubierto hacía unas semanas influyese en mis supuestos sentimientos hacia ella. No me importaba fingir, igual que ella hacía conmigo.

No me importaba que todo el mundo admirase y quisiese ser amigo de Edward Cullen. En realidad, no me importaba nada. Me sentía... vacío. Sin vida.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un milagro, quizá? ¿Habría algo allí fuera que lograse sacarme de este aturdimiento, que provocase sentimientos en mi interior que no fuesen dirigidos hacia mi familia? ¿O alguien?

¿Existiría alguien al que de verdad le importase el verdadero Edward?

.

.

.

Cuando la eterna clase de Biología terminó, sentí una especie de alivio. Ahora me tocaba Literatura, pero no pensaba ir. Odiaba la asignatura tanto como la profesora me odiaba a mí. Sonreí a mis amigos y me despedí de ellos con un gesto mientras recogía lentamente mis cosas.

-Señor Cullen -me giré al oír mi nombre, y vi al profesor Banner sosteniendo una libreta en su mano-. Una de sus compañeras olvidó esto, ¿le importaría dárselo?

-No, señor -respondí con rapidez. Todo con tal de que me subiera la nota final. Banner me sonrió con apreciación y me la entregó.

Al abrirla, me quedé helado. No era una libreta cualquiera como había pensado; estaba llena de partituras, con diferentes melodías. Podía leer las notas entrelazadas en mi cabeza, y sonaba fantástico. Y casi caí al suelo cuando leí de quién era.

_Bella Swan_, rezaba en la parte interior de la libreta. _¿Nerdbella sabe componer canciones?_, fue mi primer pensamiento._ ¿Qué instrumento tocará?_, fue el que le siguió. Sacudí mi cabeza, consternado, antes de cerrar la libreta y salir de clase.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y yo no tenía ni idea de qué asignatura tenía ahora Nerdbella. Hice una mueca mental ante el apodo por el que todos la conocían. No estaba cómodo llamándola así, pero era casi un hábito después de dos años. ¿Cómo podría encontrarla? Ni loco le preguntaría a la señora Cope -estaba harto de que mirase el frente de mis pantalones. Y Nerdbella no tenía amigos, por lo menos no que yo supiese. Podría darle la libreta mañana, antes de que todo el mundo llegase y nos viese juntos.

Asentí, conforme. Me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento para volver a casa cuando recordé. Fruncí el ceño, y me detuve. No, no quería volver a casa. Tampoco quería ir con Tanya y "mis amigos". Ni con mis hermanos, que, aunque no tuviesen la culpa, últimamente sólo lograban sacarme de quicio.

Dios, odiaba mi vida.

Con un gruñido, cambié de dirección y me dirigí al aula de música. Sabía que no había clase ahora, y nadie andaba cerca cómo para que me descubrieran. Abrí la puerta y entré. No era la primera vez que venía, ni tampoco sería la última, pero no quería que nadie supiese. Amaba la música, amaba tocar el piano, pero sabía que ninguno de mis amigos o mi novia apreciaría mi pasión. Así que simplemente no decía nada.

Me dirigí con grandes zancadas al piano que tenía el instituto y dejé caer la libreta de Nerdbella encima. La abrí, ojeando las partituras, hasta que una me llamó la atención. No tenía título, pero se veía fuerte y rápida. Justo lo que necesitaba para descargar mi frustración.

Abrí la tapa y miré fijamente la partitura por un minuto, antes de alzar las manos y comenzar a tocar. En cuanto mis dedos presionaron las teclas, nada más existió, y me sumergí en un mundo sin complicaciones.

Pero podía seguir escuchando la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza. Podía ver la agenda encima de la mesa del comedor con todas las cenas y comidas a las que deberíamos asistir. Podía ver al que creía mi mejor amigo besándose con mi supuesta novia. Veía que ese mundo sin complicaciones no era más que una mentira.

El mundo de verdad apestaba. Y yo me pregunté, por segunda vez en el día, si conseguiría un milagro que me sacase de aquí, un milagro que apreciara al verdadero Edward.

_Simplemente si hay alguien ahí arriba o abajo, mándenme una señal para saber que el suicidio queda descartado_, pensé con ironía, mientras mis dedos volaban por las teclas.

Y entonces apareció._ Mi milagro._

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y yo salté en mi sitio, asustado. _¿Quién me ha descubierto?_, pensé. Y allí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba Nerdbella Swan.

Ella era bajita, casi tanto como mi hermana Alice. Desde la distancia, observé sus vaqueros desgastados y amplios, sus convers, y su jersey verde de punto que le quedaba enorme. Tanya se burlaba de su ropa, pero yo no veía nada de malo en ella. Luego me fijé en sus gafas de pasta, en su cabello marrón atado en una coleta, y en su boca abierta que casi tocaba el suelo. Nunca antes le había dado una mirada a Nerdbella, pero ella se veía demasiado estupefacta.

Era igual con todas las chicas del instituto. En cuanto hablaba con una, esta suspiraba y me veía con ojos soñadores, Tanya se enfadaba porque decía que le iba a engañar -_hipócrita_- y mis amigos comenzaban a burlarse de mí diciendo que ya tenía a otra admiradora detrás de mis pantalones. Era cansino. Y me imaginé que Nerdbella no sería diferente. Se quedaría ahí, mirándome embobada, y soltaría algunas frases inconexas antes de salir huyendo, sin su libreta.

Puse cara de fastidio. _Odiaba_ que reaccionasen así.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nerdbella? -pregunté con cansancio. Ella tendría que estar en clase, ¿no? Pero no contestó, simplemente se quedó en la puerta, mirándome con la boca abierta. Y entonces mi enfado alcanzó el límite-. ¿Sabes? -inquirí con hastío-. Hoy tuve un día de mierda, no necesito que alguien como tú se quede mirándome como boba.

_Ése fue mi primer error._

Iba a girarme para seguir tocando cuando una voz me sobresaltó. Era una voz suave, aguda y femenina que nunca antes había escuchado. Y estaba furiosa.

-¡TÚ! -chilló Nerdbella desde el marco de la puerta. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Aquella voz era de ella? ¿Bella Swan estaba chillándome?-. ¿Acabas de llamarme retrasada, pedazo de mierda? ¡Tú, capullo, estás tocando una de MIS canciones! ¿Y yo soy la boba? _¿Alguien como yo?_ ¡Yo!. Yo voy a ser la que te parta la cara ¡como no me devuelvas mi libreta ahora mismo!

Corrió hacia dónde yo estaba y me encogí en el taburete sin pensarlo. Ella se veía realmente aterradora. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y parecían un poco húmedos y me miraba como si fuese a matarme en cualquier momento. Subió con brusquedad las gafas por su pequeña nariz, inflando las mejillas y recogiendo las partituras que yo había esparcido.

La observé atentamente, asustado y fascinado a partes iguales. Isabella Swan, la "nerd" de la escuela, aquella chica de la que todos se burlaban y a la que nadie parecía hacerle caso, acababa de gritarme en la cara, me había llamado pedazo de mierda, capullo y parecía querer golpearme con algo en la cabeza. Ella no había reaccionado como yo esperaba. Ella no jadeó, se sonrojó bobamente, me miró como si fuese un actor famoso ni pestañeó repetidas veces y sonrió con timidez y coqueteo.

No, Isabella Swan me había llamado pedazo de mierda.

En cuanto terminó de recoger las partituras y de meterlas en la mochila, se giró hacia mí. Y por primera vez en dos años, me fijé de verdad en ella. Nerdbella me observó con unos grandes y profundos ojos castaños, a través de las gafas. Y en ellos pude ver claramente sus emociones, como un libro abierto. Ella estaba molesta, pero respiró hondo, calmándose, y de repente parecía ligeramente arrepentida. Entonces abrió la boca y habló.

-Eh... -titubeó por un segundo, analizando mi rostro todavía en shock-. Siento haberte gritado, Cullen.

Lo único que pude registrar en aquel momento fue que ella me había llamado _Cullen_. No Edward, no Eddie. _Cullen_.

Un débil sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, tal y como yo había esperado que hiciese en un principio. Pero no apartó la vista, ella simplemente se quedó mirándome como si aquella reacción no fuese con ella.

_¡Reacciona!_, me grité mentalmente. Isabella, o Bella como siempre decía que la llamásemos, o Nerdbella -_¿cómo debía llamarla?_- parecía incómoda ante mi falta de reacción.

-He dicho que lo siento -repitió en voz más alta. Ella de verdad tenía una bonita voz. _Ajá, ¿te fijas en éso ahora? ¡Piensa, Edward, reacciona!_ Retorció el asa de su mochila y cambió el peso de un pie al otro antes de volver a hablar-. ¡Lo siento! -prácticamente me chilló en la cara.

-Lo capté -dije al fin. Era un avance.

Ella soltó un débil suspiro, aliviada al ver que volvía a hablar. Yo sólo pude mirarla atentamente, realmente fascinado. Era como si mis escasas y para nada productivas plegarias hacia un Dios en el que no creía hubiesen sido escuchadas, y hubiesen mandado un pequeño milagro a mi vida. ¿Sería Isabella Swan mi milagro? Pensaba averiguarlo.

Entonces ella aclaró su garganta, nerviosa, antes de que sus ojos me hicieran el típico recorrido que todas las chicas hacían. De arriba a abajo, a través de sus gafas, me observó como si fuese un trozo de carne, y mis expectativas cayeron por los suelos.

Ella no era distinta, después de todo.

Compuse la mejor máscara de indiferencia que pude, levantándome del asiento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que ella hiciese lo que yo quería, sin rechistar. Ahora lo único que me importaba era asegurarme su silencio sobre mi pequeño secreto; la música.

Sonreí, de aquella manera que Alice me decía que era para 'hacer caer las bragas', -aunque estaba seguro de que sólo lo decía para molestarme. Nerdbella alzó la vista, fijándola en mi rostro. Y yo no pude evitar ser un poco malo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? -pregunté, moviendo las cejas y mirándola de la forma en la que hacía suspirar a Tanya. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo lo hacía, pero siempre parecía funcionar.

No aquella vez. Isabella Swan volvió a sorprenderme, reaccionando de manera totalmente distinta a cómo esperaba. Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio e hizo una mueca.

-Eres un engreído -escupió, mirándome de manera asesina antes de girarse y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

_Ahí me di cuenta de que había cometido el error número dos._

Tardé dos segundos en reaccionar esta vez. Corrí hacia ella y me interpuse en su camino. No pensaba dejarla escapar. La había subestimado, pero me había dado cuenta de una cosa.

Isabella Swan no era como las demás, ella era especial. Ella era mi milagro.

-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -gruñó. _Sí, ella gruñó._ La miré fijamente, completamente fascinado.

-Saber -contesté sin pensar.

-¿Saber qué?

Desde que tenía uso de memoria, mi madre siempre me había dicho que pensase antes de hablar, pero estos últimos meses había ignorado su consejo.

_Ése fue mi error número tres._

-Como es que _Nerdbella_ Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera me fijé en la forma en la que la había llamado, casi como una costumbre para mí. Pero vi el fugaz cambio en ella. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, su cuerpo se tensó, apretó los puños e infló sus mejillas, todo a la vez, como si dudase entre pegarme o responder. Se decantó por lo segundo.

-Llámame así de nuevo y tendrás que explicarle a tu querida Tanya por qué no puedes tener hijos -masculló. Retrocedí imperceptiblemente un paso, asustado por la forma en la que se veía.

_Sí, asustado_. Podía parecer un gatito enfadado la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando quería se transformaba en un aterrador tigre que de verdad, de verdad parecía ser capaz de hacer mucho daño.

-¡Ey! -exclamé, alzando mis brazos en gesto de rendición en un intento por calmarla-. Lo siento -me disculpé, para luego sonreír sin querer-, realmente tienes mal genio. -No era una pregunta.

-Sólo cuando estúpidos como tú se cruzan en mi camino -bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Y allí volvía el gatito enfadado.

No pude evitarlo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a reír, de manera que creía olvidada. Isabella Swan conseguía hacerme reír como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría. _Perdón, Bella_. No volvería a arriesgarme a su ira por decir mal su nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -farfulló, todavía con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Paré de reír y apreté mi boca, recobrando la compostura.

-Tú -respondí con sinceridad, sonriendo al mirarla.

-Sí, soy el alma de la fiesta.

Volví a reír ante el tono burlón y sarcástico de su voz. Nadie nunca me había hablado así -excepto Alice y Emmet, pero ellos no contaban porque eran mis hermanos. Nadie nunca me había dicho las verdades a la cara ni me había insultado o respondido de forma sarcástica.

Aunque pareciese loco, Bella era como un soplo de aire fresco, a pesar de su mal genio. Ella bajó el rostro, frunció los labios como pensando algo, y luego intentó esquivarme para salir del aula. Con un fluido movimiento, volví a cortarle el paso.

-No tan rápido -dije, sonriendo hacia ella. Luego, y para mi más absoluta vergüenza, volví a hablar sin registrar lo que decía-. En verdad Forks se pierde a una maravilla de chica al no saber de ti.

_¿Pero qué...?_ ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? Nunca le había lanzado ningún piropo a nadie, nunca. Bueno, a Tanya cuando habíamos empezado a salir, pero eso fue antes de descubrir lo fría y manipuladora que era. Bella se sonrojó ante mi comentario, y como bien había apuntado antes, parecía una reacción de su cuerpo ajena a ella, porque me miró de manera desafiante en vez de bajar la vista como otra chica haría.

-Piérdete, Cullen -espetó-. Si crees que con palabras bonitas y una sonrisa puedes tenerme a tus pies, estás equivocado. Ahora, déjame marchar -exigió, poniendo las manos en su cadera de manera que pretendía ser amenazadora. Y bueno, sí lo era un poco. Entrecerré los ojos y sin pensarlo una de mis manos se dirigió hacia mis partes nobles, protegiéndolas en caso de ataque.

Sin embargo, solamente podía fijarme en la manera en la que el jersey verde se estrechaba en su cintura, revelando unas curvas que podrían ser peligrosas. ¿Qué era lo que ella intentaba ocultar? Podía adivinar su pequeño cuerpo a través de las ropas holgadas, y unido a un poco de imaginación hizo de Bella una imagen muy tentadora.

_¿En qué estás pensando, eh? ¡Contrólate!_ Era un chico adolescente, después de todo.

-Sólo quiero hablar, Swan -contesté, llevándome una mano al pecho y haciéndome el herido de manera teatral. Aquello funcionaba con Alice, pero ella no se rió. Además, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la llamé 'Swan'. ¿Qué? Ella me decía Cullen, así que dos podían jugar a ese juego-. ¿En tan poca estima me tienes?

-Sí. Estás más abajo que las golosinas que se compran a la salida de la gasolinera.

-Eso dolió -bromeé, sonriendo. Para qué mentir, me encantaban sus respuestas sarcásticas.

De repente, ella pataleó el suelo, asustándome.

-¡Cullen, mierda! ¡Déjame marchar de aquí! -chilló con voz de niña pequeña. Jesús, hacía años que no veía a nadie hacer eso desde que Alice cumplió los nueve años. Sin poder evitarlo, estallé en carcajadas histéricas a pesar de cualquiera amenazada por su parte. Se había visto de lo más cómica.

-Oh, Swan, nunca pensé que supieses pelear como tigresa -me burlé.

Ella volvió a gruñir, cruzándose de brazos. Podía jurar que aquel sonido se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos. Es decir, podía sonar loco, pero cuando Swan gruñía se veía... sexy.

_Sí, sexy. Supéralo, Edward._ Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, viendo como ella seguía allí, estoica, aguantando mi mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiese notado hasta ahora, si ella era iridiscente? Para mí, ahora mismo, Bella Swan brillaba, como nunca otra persona lo había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Tantos años... y ahora sólo quedaban dos semanas para la graduación; luego, no volvería a verla.

Al recordar aquel pequeño detalle, la sonrisa que jugaba en mi rostro se borró. Tan sólo dos semanas. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Fijé la vista en Swan, que me veía con curiosidad.

-Dos semanas antes de la graduación, ¿eh? ¿Nerviosa? -pregunté, queriendo de verdad conocer su opinión. Hacía mucho que no me interesaba así por una persona. Entonces, Swan negó con la cabeza, mirándome divertida con una ligera sonrisa en su boca-. ¿No? -_¿Ni un poquito?_, quise añadir, pero me eché atrás en cuanto ella bufó. No quería despertar de nuevo su ira-. De acuerdo.

-¿Tú sí? -cuestionó ella con incredulidad. Hice una mueca, y sin pensarlo pasé una mano por mi pelo. Aquel era un gesto que había heredado de mi padre.

-He estado temiendo que llegase este día desde hace meses.

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar con curiosidad. Sus ojos se desviaron por encima de mí, hacia la puerta, y frunció los labios con disgustos, seguramente preguntándose cómo era que no intentaba escapar.

-Porque el verano apesta -dije, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué? -chilló, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. Ella se veía horrorizada. Dejó caer los brazos y me miró con esos grandes ojos castaños, interrogándome en silencio cómo era que odiaba el verano. Casi podía ver un puchero formarse en sus labios.

-Ajá. Si no te hubiesen programado cada uno de los días de tus vacaciones, diciéndote dónde y qué tienes que hacer, probablemente lo disfrutases. Pero ese no es mi caso. -expliqué, repentinamente triste ante el recuerdo de la discusión de esta mañana. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en la persona que tenía enfrente.

Swan me miraba con pesar. -Huh, eso apesta. Lo siento.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Sí, yo también había pensado que aquello apestaba. Y no pude evitar preguntarme en qué tantos otros pensamientos coincidiríamos Bella y yo.

-¿Y tú qué? -pregunté con curiosidad, viendo cómo sacudía la cabeza-. ¿Cómo vas a pasar el verano? -quizá soné demasiado interesado, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres saber qué haré? Cogeré el primer autobús que salga de este asqueroso pueblo y me largaré. Recorreré Estados Unidos de mochilera -soltó de un tirón, para luego sonreír. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para registrar todo la información.

_¿Que qué?_ Dejando de lado su hermosa sonrisa -_¿hermosa?_- , ¿ella iba a hacer qué?

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos te dejan? -pregunté, incrédulo. Sabía que debía de parecer que me habían golpeado en la cabeza, pero no podía imaginarme a una chica tan pequeña como ella sola por el mundo adelante.

Swan estalló en carcajadas, y se llevó una mano a la boca de manera grácil mientras me miraba de manera divertida. Aquello me descolocó. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír, y, al igual que su voz, era un sonido suave y armonioso.

_Te estás volviendo empalagoso, Cullen._

-¿Qué mierda? -se rió ella, y yo no pude evitar pensar que para ser una chica, decía bastantes palabrotas-. Tú acabas de darme la idea, Cullen. Renée probablemente se mosqueará e intentará buscarme. Sobre Charlie... él se pedirá una pizza con extra de queso para celebrar mi marcha -terminó, sonriendo.

Y yo únicamente pude balbucear como un estúpido.

-¿Tu padre... quiero decir, el Jefe Swan, él... extra de queso?

_Ajá, brillante respuesta_, pensé con sorna, antes de que Bella estallase otra vez en carcajadas delante de mí.

-Ajá, extra de queso -repitió, con una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante. Frunció el ceño ante un sonido que deduje, eran sus tripas-. Sinceramente, ha sido una conversación _fascinante y muy productiva_ -dijo con sarcasmo-, pero tengo que volver a casa y hacer la cena. A partir del primer sonido, mi estómago controla mis actos.

Con un ligero toque de cadera, se puso en marcha y me esquivó con facilidad. Pasó por mi lado y un olor a fresia y chocolate me golpeó de lleno. Tardé unos segundos en adivinar que aquel olor era _Swan_. Era ella que olía así.

Sacudí la cabeza, recapitulando. Bella Swan iba a irse de Forks, de mochilera por el país, sin preocupaciones, haciendo lo que ella quisiera y visitando los sitios a los que quisiera ir. Por un segundo, mi corazón dejó de latir, hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa muy, muy importante.

Quería ir con ella.

Me giré de golpe y salí corriendo del aula. No pensé en cómo reaccionarían mis padres, ni en su maldita reputación y en todas esas cosas que mi padre repetía en casa sobre mantener las apariencias, no. Yo pude imaginarme con Swan, en coche por cualquier sitio. Pude imaginarme la _libertad. _

-¡Eh! ¡Swan, espera! -grité en cuanto la divisé. Ella caminaba hacia la salida, moviendo las caderas de manera provocativa aunque ella no se diese cuenta. En cuanto escuchó mi voz, aceleró el ritmo, pero pude alcanzarla antes de que llegase a la puerta-. ¿Es en serio? -pregunté casi sin aliento.

-Mierda, Cullen -espetó con brusquedad, mirándome enojada-. No has hecho nada más que preguntas, pareces un maldito cuestionario.

Ignoré su contestación.

-¿Es en serio? -insistí.

-Ajá -asintió, rodando los ojos.

Cogí aire antes de preguntar.

-Bien, ¿podría ir contigo?

-No.

Su negativa me descolocó, y fruncí el ceño. Vale, admitía que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de una chica, pero era ella, Bella Swan. No debía de extrañarme.

Aún así, seguía sin entender su brusca respuesta. _La has ignorado durante dos años, ¿y ahora esperas que simplemente acceda a que la acompañes durante el verano?_ Viéndolo con esa perspectiva, podía entender que dijese que no.

Lo que sí que no entendí, fue que comenzase a reír, de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace gracia? -pregunté, todavía con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender sus reacciones.

-Tú, es sólo que tú... Tú eres jodidamente divertido. -dijo, limpiándose con la manga del jersey las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. _Otra palabrota_. Esme me había enseñado a nunca decir un taco, y había aprendido a base de castigos sin televisión. Y ella decía esas palabras como si las tuviese interiorizadas-. Esa ha sido una broma de las buenas -terminó, sonriéndome.

¿Qué broma?

-No era una broma -repliqué. Su cara cambió totalmente.

-¿Es en serio? -hizo la misma pregunta que yo antes formulaba. Quise bufar, pero me contuve.

-¿Qué tan difícil es de creer? -inquirí, alzando una ceja.

-Vamos, Edward -exclamó ella, rodando los ojos-. Es que simplemente eres tú. Es decir, eres Edward Cullen. -entrecerré los ojos ante sus aspavientos con las manos. Creía que ella no tenía en consideración el que yo fuese el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Ella bufó-. ¿Qué haría un niño rico y mimado como tú de mochilero? -bueno, por lo menos no tenía en consideración lo otro-. No es como si nos fuésemos a alojar en hoteles y a comer de restaurantes -Swan se quedó en silencio, pensativa, mientras observaba mi rostro-. Entiendes la palabra mochilero, ¿verdad?

Bien, éso sí que me molestó. Es decir, ella parecía tratarme como si fuese retrasado.

-Sé lo que significa mochilero, Swan -dije con brusquedad-. Y sé que no se duerme de hoteles y se come en restaurantes, pero eso es precisamente lo que yo no quiero -confesé al fin.

Swan pestañeó un par de veces, aturdida.

-Me perdí. Repite desde hoteles.

Su falta de comprensión me exasperó.

-¡Joder! -solté sin darme cuenta. Mentalmente me pateé, porque yo nunca perdía los nervios tan fácilmente ni lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Me acerqué con una zancada hasta dónde Swan estaba y la cogí por los hombros para sacudirla-. Que quiero ir contigo, ¿no has entendido?

-No hagas eso -me recriminó, golpeando mis manos para que la soltase. Fruncí el ceño ante mi comportamiento. Parecía ser que Swan lograba sacar lo peor de mí-. Y entendí perfectamente, genio -bufó.

Analicé rápidamente sus palabras y sonreí, dejando todo lo demás de lado.

-Entonces, ¿es un sí?

-Humf... -refunfuñó ella. No se veía convencida del todo. Se cruzó de brazos -de nuevo- y frunció el ceño en mi dirección, analizándome con sus penetrantes ojos castaños. Estaba seguro de que iba a decir que no, así que recurrí a Alice.

Hice mi mejor imitación de la cara que ella ponía conmigo cuando me pedía que fuese de compras con ella. Sí, hice un puchero en su dirección, y pude ver cómo poco a poco se desmoronaba. Lo vi en sus ojos. Ella se rindió.

-Caca podrida -murmuró por lo bajo, dejando caer los brazos. Yo no pude más que sonreír, divertido por esa expresión tan extraña y entusiasmado por su aceptación.

-¡Gracias, Swan! -dije, y por un segundo quise rodearla con mis brazos para abrazarla con fuerza. En vez de eso, apreté los puños mientras nos mirábamos de manera incómoda, antes de que inconscientemente me rascase la nuca-. Um, debo volver a clase -mentí. En verdad no sabía por qué era que Bella me afectaba tanto.

-Ajá.

Ésa fue su única respuesta. Sincronizados, nos giramos y yo me dirigí de vuelta a la sala de música para recoger mis cosas e irme a casa. Justo entonces recordé algo. Paré en seco y me giré. Swan estaba a punto de salir, y yo grité.

-¡Siento haber cogido tu libreta sin permiso!

Y, volteándome para seguir mi camino, sonreí.

.

.

.

No podría decir en qué momento comenzó todo. Es decir, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo comencé a obsesionarme con Swan. De repente, la estaba mirando, observándola, pero siempre apartaba la vista cuando ella se giraba. Y no podía evitarlo, porque ella era fascinante.

Veía sus expresiones, sus reacciones y sus muecas, y yo no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué se controlaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía cuando alguien la molestaba? Había visto a la verdadera Bella Swan, y podía llegar a ser aterradora. Y, sin embargo, ella dejaba que Tanya y sus amigas la miraran por encima del hombro y le dijeran comentarios despectivos sobre su ropa. Ella dejaba que los chicos de cursos inferiores chocaran contra ella para ponerse delante en la cola de la comida. También dejaba que todo el mundo la ignorase.

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta me consumía. Quería desentrañar aquel misterio, pero sabía que no podía simplemente preguntarle. Ella me mandaría a hacer cosas no muy lindas con su sucia boca. Así que me limitaba a observarla en silencio, desde la distancia. Aprendiendo sus expresiones, que eran como un libro abierto, aunque nadie más se fijara en ello.

Podía ver cómo ella apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula cuando se burlaban de ella, conteniéndose. Sus ojos castañas ardían y asesinaba con la mirada un punto indeterminado del suelo, simplemente esperando a que se cansasen. Parecía cómo si distrayéndose se controlara para no darle un puñetazo a alguien. También podía ver cómo fruncía el ceño cuando se colaban delante de ella en la cola de la cafetería, y cómo parecía calcular los movimientos que necesitaría para dejar al sujeto en cuestión tirado en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Swan también sonreía. Oh, la primera vez que la vi sonreír de verdad. Podría jurar que todo su rostro cambiaba y ella se volvía... _hermosa._ Fue durante el almuerzo. Tanya no paraba de hablar sobre quedar en verano cuando sus padres estuviesen fuera, y yo simplemente la ignoraba. Entonces, mis ojos volaron sin querer a dónde Bella estaba. Ella estaba concentrada leyendo un libro del que no podía leer el título, pero parecía muy interesante por sus expresiones. Era fascinante ver cómo se mordía el labio en lo que suponía una escena de tensión, o como su rostro decaía en lo que suponía una escena triste. Pero entonces ella sonrió a las páginas, y, antes de darme cuenta, yo también estaba sonriendo. Era simplemente contagiosa, como si su sonrisa iluminara toda la habitación.

_Cielo santo, ¿pero qué me pasa con esta chica?_, no podía evitar preguntarme todos los días de aquellas dos largas semanas. Incluso fuera del instituto pensaba en Swan, en qué estaría haciendo o si estaría sonriendo de nuevo. Estaba verdaderamente obsesionado, y era preocupante.

Quizá sólo era por la emoción de escapar, de ir de mochilero por el país con una desconocida aterradora sin el consentimiento ni apoyo de mis padres por primera vez en mi vida. _Sí, sigue pensando eso._

De verdad no entendía qué era lo que tenía Swan que tanto me fascinaba. Podía ser que las chicas de Forks fuesen todas igual de insustanciales, pero a lo largo del mundo seguro que había chicas más interesantes que Bella Swan. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

.

.

.

Era el día antes de la graduación, y todavía no había hablado con Bella sobre cómo ni cuándo nos íbamos a ir. Y sabía que si no lo hacía pronto, ella se marcharía sin mí, y eso era inaceptable. Era mi único billete de salida de Forks, porque sin ella no podía hacerlo. Sabía que yo sólo no tendría el suficiente valor como para irme.

Estuve buscando toda la mañana alguna excusa para acercarme a ella y hablar, pero nunca parecía ser el momento correcto ni tuve una oportunidad. Caminando hacia el aparcamiento con Alice dando saltos detrás de mí, no pude evitar bufar y maldecir por lo bajo a mi suerte, que había hecho que en el único momento en el que ella estaba sola y no había nadie cerca Tanya saliese de la nada e intentase meter la mano por debajo de mis pantalones. Repugnante.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto hoy, hermanito? -preguntó Alice, sonriendo como siempre e igualando mi ritmo con facilidad.

-Él siempre está molesto.

_Genial_. Emmet era lo que faltaba para hacer de mi día un auténtico suplicio. Adoraba a mi hermano, pero tenía una extraña habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas en todo momento.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó mi hermana, saliendo en mi defensa-. Estas últimas semanas parecía mucho más animado.

-Huh, es cierto -señaló Emmet, entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección-. ¿Por qué sería?

-No creo que fuese por la zorra de Tanya.

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Quizá fuese por Jessica!

-No lo creo.

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Quizá fuese por algún chico!

-No digas tonterías, Emmet, sabes que Edward no es gay.

-¿Estás segura?

Entonces los dos me miraron fijamente, esperando por mi reacción.

-¡Dejadme en paz y entrad en el coche! -chillé, cansado de aguantar siempre las mismas estupideces.

-Sea gay o no, él necesita un buen polvo -masculló Emmet a mi espalda, lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchase.

Bufé y desbloqueé mi Volvo para poder entrar. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del conductor, levanté la vista y mis ojos chocaron con una coleta castaña y un jersey de punto verde. Una involuntario sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando vi como Swan iba dando pequeños saltitos hacia su enorme camioneta, moviendo la cabeza ante una música imaginaria. Nunca habría imaginado que un comportamiento tan parecido al de Alice pudiese parecer tan adorable. Normalmente sólo querría darle un tranquilizante.

-¿Qué miras, Edward? -preguntó mi hermana, como si supiese que estaba pensando en ella. Su mirada siguió a la mía y se fijó en Bella.

-Nada -respondí rápidamente, metiéndome en el coche-. Y si no subes, te dejo en tierra, Alice.

-Desagradable -murmuró Emmet en el asiento trasero.

-A ti también -le amenacé, pero me ignoró, como siempre.

-¿Por qué mirabas a Bella, Edward? -cuestionó Alice, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ponte el cinturón.

-Estás ignorando mi pregunta -protestó, mirándome mal.

-No, simplemente te ignoro a ti -puntualicé.

Ella bufó mientras mi hermano se reía entre dientes. Yo encendí el coche y miré hacia delante.

Swan sonreía desde dentro de su camioneta. No a mí, por supuesto, pero ella se veía completamente feliz. Era la sonrisa más grande que le había visto hasta ahora. ¿Estaría ella deseosa de que terminase el curso? Así lo parecía.

-¿Edward? -la voz Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me removí en mi asiento antes de mirarla de reojo. Se veía... intrigada.

-¡Vamos, hermano! Quiero ir a casa a descansar antes de la gran fiesta de mañana -dijo Emmet, acostándose a lo largo del asiento trasero con esfuerzo, ya que él era enorme. Por supuesto, iba sin cinturón.

-De acuerdo -susurré, pisando el acelerador.

Eché una última mirada a Bella antes de pasar de largo. Conduciendo hacia mi casa, con Alice inusual y aterradoramente callada y Emmet cantando una canción de Selena Gomez en el asiento trasero, no pude evitar imaginarme como sería mi verano. Me imaginé en un lugar extraño e increíble, con Swan a mi lado, sonriéndome a mí y no a las páginas de un libro. Con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de aquella felicidad que había visto hoy, puestos en mi rostro.

Y aquella imagen, aunque fuese imaginaria, me quitó el aliento.

No podía esperar para que nuestra aventura comenzara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! :) De verdad espero que les guste este pequeño regalito. No desvela mucho, pero así saben qué fue lo que Edward pensó de Bella 'Imparable' Swan cuando la conoció.<strong>_

**Primero de todo: **_**Gracias. Mil millones de gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me dejaron review del último capítulo, en serio. :) ¡358 reviews! ¡60 reviews con un solo capítulo! Estoy totalmente feliz y agradecida, me alegra que les guste mi historia y que disfruten con ella. Es lo mejor que se le puede decir a una escritora. Al diablo con el dinero, ¡los escritores queremos reviews!**_

_**Por supuesto, también muchas gracias a todas las alertas y favs que invaden mi correo :) Cada una de ellos grita, ¡sigue escribiendo! **_

_**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima, que será un nuevo capítulo de Unstoppable contado por nuestra querida Bella 'Imparable' Swan. ;) No sé cuándo actualizaré, pero espero que sea pronto. Ya saben que en cuanto tengo un cap listo, y mi beta lo ha revisado, lo subo sin demora. **_

_**Felices fiestas, y feliz año nuevo, también. :)**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Son muchos los reviews, pero intentaré responder a todas sus preguntas :)<strong>_

_**.**_

**Kiki.21.03: _Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha sacado una enorme sonrisa. :3_**

**veroc: _Estoy muy bien, ¿tú? :) Mil gracias por tu sincero comentario, siempre estoy abierta a críticas, puedes hacerlas, jajaja. De todas maneras, queda poco para la acción ;) Muchas gracias, ¡igualmente!_**

**vale55: _No tengo ni idea, la verdad creo que muchos. Tengo la historia en mi cabeza y aún falta mucho, pero no tengo unos capítulos fijos para terminarla._**

**LauriCullen: _Ya habrá muchos besos más adelante ;) jajaja Y sobre la familia de Edward, ya hablaron sobre ella y se contará más adelante, hablarán sobre ella. _**

**Nessie: _Para ser sincera, escuché la canción de Demi Lovato, y aunque no soy una fan, me encantó y voy a ponerla en un futuro. ¡Yo tampoco puedo sacarla de la cabeza!_**

**Konnyxa: _Estoy intrigada, ¿qué grupo? :3 Mil gracias por tu comentario, fue muy lindo. Actualizo en cuanto puedo, porque a veces tardo semanas en escribir dos páginas y a veces escribo un capítulo entero en tres horas. _**

**Morgan Luna: _jajaja me encantó tu review :3 Sí, avisaré del lemmon, y aviso que no está tan lejos. _**

**Silvers Astoria Malfoy: _Rosalie y Jasper son amigos de Bella, y Emmet y Alice hermanos de Edward. Aparecerán dentro de poco, lo prometo, y será un RosaliexEmmet y JasperxAlice._**

**KarenD'PattinsonEvans: _wow, amo tu review como tu amas mi historia :3 jajaj En serio, adoré tu comentario. Y por supuesto que pondré The Fray, son geniales. :) _**

**Luciana Cullen: _No van a resistir mucho sin besarse, eso seguro ;) jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y sobre lo de subirlo a tu página de face, mientras digas que es de mi autoría no creo que haya problema. Sólo mándame un MP y lo hablamos. :)_**

**lliopiz: _Mil gracias por tu review :3 No, no son mis dibujos, yo no dibujo tan bien. (xD) Los saqué de Internet, pero son hermosos. Me alegro de que te gusten las canciones y la historia. :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Y en serio, no me olvido de las demás, sus reviews son maravillosos y me encantaría responderles una a una, aunque sólo fuese para darles las gracias por pararse un minuto y dejar su opinión sobre 'Unstoppable', pero como dije, son muchos reviews y ahora mismo son las 2 de la madrugada en España. Debería estar durmiendo, pero aquí me tienen, siendo irresponsable. ;) De todas maneras, repito:_ adoro sus reviews. _Sobre todo cuando me dicen que no podían parar de leer y que lo terminaron en 2 días, cuando me dicen que escribo bien y me expreso bien (lo mejor que se le puede decir a una escritora), y, sobre todo, cuando dicen que aman a Bella o a Edward, porque eso significa que consigo plasmar su carácter y sus sentimientos. _**

**_En fin, pecando de repetidora, les deseo una feliz Navidad y que entren en el 2013 con una sonrisa. :) _**


	23. Chapter 23

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21. <strong>

**-Snow Patrol. Chasing Cars-**

oOo

Las suaves notas de mi guitarra se perdían en la fría tarde a las afueras de Spokane. Llevaba puesta la sudadera de Charlie -ahora mía- junto con un abrigo que Edward me había prestado, a pesar de que el sol iluminaba el paisaje. Aún así, allí me encontraba yo, en la parte trasera de la casa de Amanda y Will sentada en una silla de madera, tocando melodías sin sentido en mi guitarra mientras mi trasero se dormía y mi nariz se congelaba. Pero no me importaba.

Podía oír las voces de Amanda y Cullen dentro de la casa, en la cocina, preparando la cena. Ellos reían, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Y es que a pesar de sólo haber pasado cuatro días con ellos, se habían convertido en algo así como de la familia. Era difícil explicar la rápida confianza que teníamos, pero era imposible no amarlos. Incluso Edward había caído rendido a sus pies.

Suspiré, y vi como mi aliento formaba vaho en el aire.

Los días aquí pasaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Era como si la realidad se esfumase y entrásemos en un mundo paralelo. Y no quería salir. Aquello era una especia de paraíso.

Will tenía una pequeña granja en el gran jardín trasero de su casa, que el temible Henry custodiaba. En estos cuatro días había vuelto a mi infancia, ayudándole a cuidar de los animales. Era como volver al rancho de mi abuela en vacaciones. Además, había sido una buena distracción, y una forma de devolverles todo lo que ellos hacían por nosotros. Pero, sobre todo, había sido divertido ver a Cullen fuera de su elemento.

Admitía haber sido un poco mala, retándole a hacer cosas que para mí eran muy simples, pero que él nunca antes había hecho. Como por ejemplo, sacar leche de 'Jacinta', la vaca de Will. Si bien yo la primera vez que lo intenté terminé empapada en leche, por lo menos no exclamé '¿Por dónde sale?', al contrario que Cullen. Mi cara y la de Will habían sido épicas ante tal pregunta, preguntándonos si estaba de broma. Pero era lo que tenía ser un chico rico y mimado, que no sabía distinguir una ubre de una teta.

Por otro lado, estuvo el día en que montamos a 'Mora'. Yo había chillado y aplaudido cuando Will nos dijo que podíamos montar a su yegua. Galopé por el jardín y por los prados de alrededor, sintiendo el aire contra mi cara y sonriendo como boba. Luego fue Cullen, que se limitó a sujetarse con fuerza a las riendas y permanecer sentado encima de la yegua, sin moverse y con el rostro completamente pálido. Al igual que cuando huyó dentro de la casa al ser perseguido por las gallinas de Will, dejando claro que Edward Cullen no estaba hecho para vivir en una granja.

Sonreí, porque estos últimos días habían sido relajados y felices. Sin preocupaciones, sin ninguna discusión entre Cullen y yo, completamente tranquilos...

_Mentirosa._ Y ahí llegaba mi voz interior para aplastarme con la realidad. Traidora.

Sí, los días pasaban rápido, relajados y felices. Pero mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas a lo ocurrido -_casi ocurrido_- en mi habitación. Y también mi imaginación. Era peor que cuando fantaseaba con Leonardo o con Justin, porque a Edward le conocía. Así que, aunque procuraba no pensar en ello y disfrutar del presente, era difícil. Y Cullen no lo ponía fácil.

Él no paraba de mirarme. No disimulaba, lo cual era del todo exasperante. Tenía ganas de plantarme delante de él y gritarle si quería una foto, pero Will o Amanda siempre estaban en la misma habitación, así que me limitaba a fingir que no me daba cuenta. Haciendo memoria, no habíamos vuelto a estar solos desde aquel día.

Bueno, salvo por las noches. Después de intentar, sin éxito, dormir sola en mi habitación, terminaba rindiéndome y escapándome a donde Cullen dormía. Sin decir nada, me metía entre las sábanas y él me abrazaba. No duraba dos minutos despierta antes de caer en un profundo sueño. _¿Por qué?_ Porque estaba volviéndome jodidamente loca, por eso era.

Giré la cabeza y observé por la ventana de la cocina el rostro de Cullen. Estaba de perfil, sonriéndole a alguien que suponía era Amanda, mientras fregaba una sartén sucia. Era un chico totalmente distinto al que había salido de Forks conmigo y, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo. Al parecer de repente me había vuelto filosófica.

Miré otra vez el paisaje de Spokane antes de cerrar los ojos. Mis dedos, tocando las cuerdas por instinto, se movieron formando una melodía. Sonreí y comencé a cantar.

-_We'll do it all, Everything, On our own, We don't need, Anything, Or anyone_... _If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world..., I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel, Those three words, Are said too much, They're not enough, If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?, Forget what we're told, Before we get too old, Show me a garden that's bursting into life... (Lo haremos todo, todo, a nuestra manera. Nosotros no necesitamos. Nada. Ni a nadie... Si yo me tiendo aquí, si sólo me tiendo aquí, te gustaría tumbarte conmigo y solo olvidar el mundo?... No sé muy bien, como decir, como me siento. Esas tres palabras, se dicen demasiado, no son suficiente... Si me tiendo aqui, si solo me tiendo aqui, te gustaría tumbarte conmigo y solo olvidar el mundo? Olvida lo que hemos dicho, antes de que seamos demasiado viejos. Muéstrame un jardín que está irrumpiendo en la vida...)_

Y entonces me di cuenta. Era la primera vez que cantaba una canción de amor -esas canciones que había jurado no cantar. Y la había cantando pensando en Cullen.

Dejé la guitarra a un lado y apoyé los codos en mis piernas, agarrándome la cabeza con las manos. _Inspira, expira, inspira, expira... No comiences a hiperventilar. Eso no es nada sexy. _Bien, de acuerdo. Aquello no cambiaba nada, no _significaba_ nada. No iba a darle importancia. _Tampoco puedes ignorarlo para siempre, ¿sabes?_ ¿Quién decía que no? _Yo._

-Cállate, Cullen -espeté en voz alta.

-Si no he dicho nada.

Salté en mi sitio, asustada por su voz. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? Volteé y él estaba allí, de pie, sonriendo de medio lado como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Y aunque quise evitarlo, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, ahora mirándome con curiosidad.

-Nada -repliqué, girándome de nuevo.

-Escúpelo, Swan.

-Solo quiero escupirte a ti -espeté, cruzándome de brazos. Ni aunque Campanilla me cagase encima iba a confesar. Cullen, por suerte, no se tomó a mal mi comentario y se rió, acercándose a mi posición.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor.

-¿Por qué no paras de replicar todo lo que digo?

-Yo no replico.

-Sí lo haces.

Giré la cabeza para lanzarle 'la mirada', lo cual fue mi error. Era imposible estar molesta con él cuando me miraba con esos grandes ojos verde esmeralda de cachorrito perdido. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

-Déjalo estar, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Y, gracias al cielo, no insistió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viendo el paisaje. El sol estaba poniéndose, y hacía un atardecer precioso. Volví a suspirar.

-¿Swan?

-¿Sí?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que no quiero irme de aquí. Nunca -respondí con sinceridad. Él percibió la tristeza en mi voz.

-Pero tendremos que irnos, algún día.

-Lo sé -musité. Cerré los ojos y cogí aire-. Mañana.

Cullen no dijo nada, pero supe que no se negaría. Lo había decidido ahora. Y es que mis mejores decisiones eran las tomadas en el momento, ya que mis planes apestaban. Pero era lo mejor. Y aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Edward, con voz suave, como cuando te acercas a un animal herido.

-No lo sé -respondí con sinceridad, en un susurro.

Estaba confusa. Toda mi vida había sabido lo que quería hacer y lo había hecho. Pero ahora el suelo bajo mis pies parecía no parar de moverse, y no tenía ni idea de cuándo pararía. Y eso me aterraba.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía, entrelazó nuestros dedos y le miré. Me sonrió, y yo no pude evitar sonreír también.

-¿Quieres correr? -pregunté.

Cullen alzó una ceja, sin entender. Yo me reí y me levanté de un salto, tirando de él. Bajamos las escaleras y me solté de su mano. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas por el jardín, riéndome, mientras sentía a Edward detrás de mí. Chillé y me reí al sentir su mano intentando agarrarme. Hice un amago de girar hacia la izquierda pero fui hacia la derecha, y escuché como maldecía. Me reí más fuerte.

Estos eran los momentos en los que el suelo parecía dejar de temblar.

.

.

.

Caí al suelo sin aliento, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Cerré los ojos y escuché mi corazón latir. _Bum, bum, bum, bum..._ Intenté normalizar mi respiración y mi pulso, sin mucho éxito. _Vamos, que se noten las clases de pilates con Rose._

Cullen cayó a mi lado, también jadeando.

-No sabía que pudieses correr tan rápido sin caerte, Swan -me picó.

-Y yo no sabía que no pudieses coger a una chica con dos pies izquierdos -me burlé, riéndome. Giré la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Él estaba haciendo una mueca divertida, medio fastidio medio en broma.

-Cállate.

Me reí más fuerte.

Edward, por respuesta, se tiró encima de mí.

-Muy maduro, Cullen -gruñí, intentando apartarle ante mi falta de aliento. Necesitaba recobrar la respiración antes de tenerle encima de mí como un saco de patatas.

Él se reía contra la piel de mi cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados... y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Cullen, para! -grité, riéndome sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Cullen, no puedo respirar! -jadeé, sintiendo varias lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. No sabría decir si eran de rabia o de risa-. Eres... es... túpido -resoplé.

-Aww, siempre me dices unas cosas tan bonitas.

-Siendo sincera, se me ocurren cosas mucho peores.

Él se rió y desplazó su cuerpo hacia un lado, dejándome medio libre, puesto que seguía con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Con el otro, apoyó el codo en el suelo para poder mirarme desde arriba. Yo fruncí el ceño y le lancé una mirada fiera, pero parecía estar perdiendo mi toque con él, porque su sonrisa se amplió y se agachó para darme un beso en la nariz.

-Muá -resaltó en voz alta, con su cara iluminada como si fuese un niño de seis años.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo, Cullen -apunté, rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, había sido tierno. _Diablos, Swan, sí que estás perdiendo el norte con este chico. _

Edward se rió más fuerte, ignorándome. Apretó su agarre en mi cintura y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera, pero lo ignoré. Alcé una mano y acaricié su pelo. Suspirando, me quedé quieta mientras mi culo se congelaba. Por suerte, parecía volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Huh-uh -ronroneó-. Vas hacer que me duerma.

-No te duermas encima de mí, Cullen -recriminé, intentando sonar dura.

-¿Sabes que podría...?

No llegó a terminar la frase. Por otro lado, y sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza para hacer aquello, sentí sus labios en la piel de mi cuello, succionando. Me congelé en el lugar unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¡¿Me estás haciendo un jodido chupetón?! -grité, golpeándole en la cabeza mientras su estruendosa risa inundaba el lugar. Volví a golpearle, esta vez con más fuerza, antes de sacudirme para huir de ahí.

¡Un chupetón! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Yo no quería que me marcase como una jodida vaca, el jodido de Cullen! Iba a golpearle hasta cansarme. Hoy dormía en el suelo.

Sin embargo, no pude ir muy lejos porque un enorme y estúpido adolescente me cogió por las piernas, haciendo que cayese de bruces en el suelo. Gracias a mis poderosos auto reflejos logré colocar las manos delante antes de romperme un diente.

-¡Cullen! -bramé-. ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Podría haberme hecho daño!

Pero él no me hacía caso. En vez de amedrentarse, como haría una persona cuerda si supiera que pensaban golpearla con una barra de metal hasta el cansancio, Edward se subió encima de mí, poniendo todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo imposible que me moviera. Por suerte seguía teniendo mis manos. Comencé a golpearle y a pellizcarle donde podía, puesto que no lograba ver más que tierra e hierba. Mis maldiciones fueron ignoradas también.

_Oooh, voy a matarlo, y luego, lo mataré de nuevo._

Cullen encontró otra vez aquella parte de mi cuello y succionó con más fuerza. Me revolví debajo de él gritando obscenidades que harían que Renée tuviese un infarto, mientras mi dignidad caía más y más. Él estaba haciéndome un jodido chupetón en contra de mi voluntad. Y no era así como yo quería los chupetones.

Al final me rendí y esperé a que terminara. Cuando pareció satisfecho con su obra y me soltó, corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Pero yo podía esperar. Al fin y al cabo, Cullen no sabía conducir un coche con marchas para huir de aquí.

.

.

.

Edward huyó de mí durante toda la tarde. Al final, para la hora de cenar, intercambió sitio con Amanda y sonreía muy satisfecho consigo mismo por su brillante plan. Yo también sonreí, sobre todo porque eso le desconcertaba aún más. Sabía que estaba esperando a que yo le golpeara en cualquier momento.

-¿No tienes calor con esa bufanda, cielo? -me preguntó Amanda por tercera vez. Ella me miraba preocupada, pero creo que empezaba a sospechar que algo no iba bien.

-No, no, estoy perfectamente -respondí, otra vez.

Cullen, delante de mí, disimuló su risa con una tos.

_Capullo._

Ya le daría su merecido. Sólo necesitaba esperar un poco. Así que ensanché mi sonrisa y seguí comiendo aquellos deliciosos macarrones. Hablamos sobre nuestra marcha, y aunque nuestros anfitriones insistieron en que nos quedáramos unos días más, la decisión ya estaba hecha. Nos iríamos mañana. Sin embargo, Will no admitió réplica cuando dijo que nos acercaría hasta Missoula, donde cogeríamos un autobús hasta Wyoming, para ver el _Ocean Lake_ y las montañas.

Al terminar, y después de recoger la mesa, Amanda y Will fueron al salón a ver la televisión como cada noche. Edward fue con ellos, pero yo ya había urdido mi maléfico plan, así que simulé un bostezo y di las buenas noches. Subí las escaleras lentamente, sin mirar atrás. Cuando me encontraba por la mitad del pasillo, escuché unos pasos correr hacia mí y sonreí. _Seh... ven con mamá, Cullen._

-Swan -me llamó, cogiéndome del brazo y dándome la vuelta

-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -pregunté con fingido cansancio.

-Saber.

El recuerdo nos golpeó a ambos, y casi, _casi,_ me reí. Pero hice una buena actuación de la que Rose estaría orgullosa y rodé los ojos, para después tapar mi boca con un bostezo.

-Estoy cansada. Hablamos mañana.

Volví a girarme, pero él, con un rápido movimiento, se puso delante de mí.

-¿Sigues enfadada? -preguntó, intentando atrapar mi mirada.

-¿Debería? -repliqué.

-No.

Alcé las cejas y le miré fijamente.

-Un poco.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Vale, un poco más que un poco.

Sacudí la cabeza, porque él era increíble. Y tenía mucha cara. Pero el plan estaba saliendo tal y como esperaba, así que fruncí el ceño e intenté esquivarle. Él volvió a taponarme el paso.

-Oh, vamos, Swan, fue una broma -se excusó-. No te enfades, por favor.

-¿Quieres que te perdone, Cullen? Tendrás que recompensarme -dije, encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa. Él inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-¿Con qué? -entrecerró los ojos mirándome con desconfianza. Qué bien me conocía.

-Nada extraordinario -respondí con inocencia-. Simplemente déjame hacerte un chupetón. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Cullen aún seguía mirándome con desconfianza, pero asintió, casi sin creerse que solo fuera aquello lo que le pedía. Yo sonreí con inocencia y parpadeé varias veces. Eso sólo hizo que desconfiase más.

Sin embargo, no retrocedió cuando me acerqué a él y le agarré por la cintura del pantalón, tirando de él hacia mí. Alcé la cabeza y lo único que vi fue su fuerte mandíbula, con un poco de barba que comenzaba a crecerle. Hasta que bajó la vista y me encontré a centímetros de sus ojos verdes, que realmente parecían un poco más oscuros ahora que hacía unos segundos.

Sonreí con suavidad, mirándole a través de mis pestañas como él hacía conmigo. Parecía surtir el mismo efecto. Tiré de él, y no pareció ser consciente de que nos movíamos hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

-¿Dónde... -se aclaró la garganta al escuchar su voz ronca-, dónde lo vas a hacer?

-Donde yo quiera -respondí con voz seductora. Vi como tragaba saliva y su nuez se movió de arriba a abajo. Sonreí aún más

Con las manos aún en la cintura de su pantalón, me apreté ligeramente contra él. Dejé que sintiera mi aliento en su cuello, y mis dedos metiéndose tímidamente por debajo de su camiseta, rozando su piel. Cullen se estremeció, volvió a tragar saliva y alzó lentamente los brazos. Casi parecía que tenía miedo de tocarme, pero entonces sus manos se posaron en mi baja espalda.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando sus dedos, al igual que los míos, se metieron por debajo de mi sudadera y rozaron mi piel. Recé para que él no lo hubiese escuchado.

Vale, aquello estaba fuera del plan. Cullen no tenía por qué volverme jodidamente loca con un simple roce. Aunque quizá fuese porque desde aquel día en mi habitación no habíamos vuelto a tocarnos. Y con razón, porque parecía que su mínimo toque hacía que mis bragas se mojasen. _Mal, mal, mal._

_¡Rápido, cíñete al plan! _Sí, eso haría. Gracias, yo.

Posé mis labios en un lado de su cuello y lo besé ligeramente. Cullen gimió por lo bajo, de manera completamente sensual. _Oh, por favor, ¡céntrate! _¿Pero cómo iba a centrarme cuando tenía a Edward contra la pared? _¡Sé un hombre, Swan! _Sí, vale, podría ser un hombre gay, lo cual me llevaba al primer punto. _Ohhh, si pudiera te daría una buena tunda. _Pero no puedes.

Cullen me apretó un poco más contra él y suspiré en su cuello. Posé de nuevo mis labios y esta vez succioné un poco. Luego, le di un ligero mordisco. Él gimió, esta vez más alto, y enterró su cabeza en mi cabello, oliéndolo. Volví a succionar. Edward movió sus caderas contra las mías, y podía jurar que algo estaba creciendo en sus pantalones. Estaba perdiendo el control. Y no me refería a él.

_De acuerdo, Bella, ya le has hecho sufrir bastante. _Estaba de acuerdo.

Succioné un poco más y eché mi brazo hacia atrás. Cullen ni siquiera vio venir el golpe.

Me separé de él con un salto, viendo como soltaba un quejido ahogado y se doblaba en dos, agarrándose la barriga, sin aire.

-Para que aprendas -le recriminé, apuntándole con el dedo. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa victoriosa, y caminé hacia mi habitación moviendo las caderas y con la barbilla levantada.

_Con Bella Swan no se juega._

.

.

.

Tardé mi tiempo en ducharme. Después de todo, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener agua caliente. Así que disfruté cada segundo, me lavé el pelo minuciosamente y, para cuando salí, estaba hecha una pasa.

Sequé mi cuerpo rápido, al igual que mi cabello, y me puse un pijama. Salí del baño y salté encima de la cama. Hoy me encontraba más cansada de lo habitual. Mascullé incoherencias, contenta, cuando me metí entre las sábanas y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada.

Sin embargo, mi felicidad no duró mucho. Cuando estaba comenzando a caer en aquel momento entre la realidad y el sueño, escuché como abrían mi puerta, y sólo se me ocurría una persona que viniese a incordiar a aquellas horas de la noche.

-Lárgate, Cullen -murmuré, pero él escuchó perfectamente al estar la casa en silencio.

-Duérmete, Swan -fue lo único que replicó, mientras se metía conmigo en la cama.

Sentí su cuerpo apretarse contra el mío, y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Su cara encontró el hueco de mi cuello, y respiró justo encima de mi piel, provocándome un escalofrío.

-Um... se ve bien el chupetón.

Gruñí ante su broma y lancé mi codo hacia atrás, cortando su risa de golpe.

-Mierda -masculló, sin aliento-. Es la segunda vez que me pegas hoy, Swan.

-Y da gracias a que no te pegue más -concluí, acomodándome de nuevo.

Edward murmuró algo entre dientes, pero no logré escucharle. Volvió a pasar su brazo por mi cintura y encontró mi mano. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y me dio un apretón de buenas noches.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados, y me dispuse a dormir.

Podrían haber pasado unos minutos, o varias horas, cuando volví a abrir los ojos debido al calor que sentía. Parpadeé varias veces en la oscuridad, intentando acostumbrar mi vista a la ausencia de luz. Y por Campanilla, _qué carajo de calor hacía._

Al principio pensé que era el tiempo, que se había vuelto loco y nos habíamos pasado al clima tropical. Luego, que el estúpido de Cullen había puesto una manta por encima de las sábanas. Y para cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar correctamente, me di cuenta de que aquel calor venía de detrás de mí. Concretamente, parecía que tenía una jodida estufa pegada a mi espalda.

_Oh, no, mierda._ Me giré entre los ardientes -nunca mejor dicho- brazos de Cullen. Él estaba sudando, y tenía el ceño fruncido. No parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño.

-Eh, Edward -le llamé suavemente, tocándole la frente. Estaba ardiendo. _Doble mierda_-. Edward -repetí, acariciando su mejilla.

Vi cómo movía los ojos aún con los párpados cerrados, y luego, lentamente, los abría. En cuanto me vio, una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-Un ángel -murmuró con voz ronca.

_Triple mierda. Ahora deliraba._

-Cullen, soy yo, Bella -dije en voz baja-. ¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco -respondió él. Cogió las mantas que yo había bajado y las subió hasta su barbilla. Me miró a través de sus pestañas con los ojos de un niño enfermo-. Ángel, ¿me traerías más mantas, por favor?

-Sí, enseguida -contesté rápidamente, levantándome y saliendo de la cama. En cuanto estuve fuera de su vista, me tapé la cara con las manos y solté todos los jodidos tacos que se me ocurrían.

Cullen estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Con lo cual, nuestra marcha se iba a tener que retrasar.

Suspiré, e iba a salir de la habitación para despertar a Amanda y que me ayudase con Edward -yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había que hacer en estos casos- cuando sentí movimiento detrás de mí. Al girarme, Cullen saltaba desde la cama con la boca tapada e iba corriendo hacia el baño.

Una ráfaga de miedo me invadió, y sin pensarlo siquiera corrí detrás de él. Me arrodillé a su lado y le acaricié la espalda por encima de la sudada camiseta mientras él vomitaba.

-Te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien -repetí varias veces para que me escuchase.

Aunque lo repetía más para mí misma.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Chupetón<strong>: succionar la piel con los labios hasta dejar una marca morada en ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hooooola, hooooola! :) Siento mucho, muchísimo, este retraso, de casi 2 meses, pero, ¿no os lo he dicho ya? ¡La inspiración vuelve en cuanto tengo exámenes! Después de casi mes y medio con dos simples hojas escritas he escrito lo que faltaba de cap en menos de una semana. Sigue siendo un cap corto, pero es mejor así, porque los siguiente caps los voy a racionar (sep, van a ser cortitos, pero mejor, porque así actualizo antes ;) )<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Y primerísimo de todo, antes de que se me olvide (aunque sería imposible) ¡**_**Hemos alcanzado los 430 reviews.!**** _*o* Casi no puedo creerlo, en serio, no recuerdo exactamente cuantos reviews tenía antes del cap 22, pero eran menos de 400 y ahora hay 430, y en serio, sois geniales chicas y chicos :) Cada vez que dejáis un review me emociono tanto que, para haceros una idea, sonrío como boba y hago un pequeño baile en mi habitación._**

**_._**

**_- Para todos aquellos que me dejaron review preguntando cuándo actualizaba. Sé que tardo mucho, pero a veces me es imposible actualizar pronto. Disculpad el retraso, pero en 2º de Bach, con los trabajos, los libros para leer, los exámenes y que prácticamente cuando enciendo el ordenador Tumblr y Twitter me absorben, no encuentro ni tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Pero nada más terminar mi cap, y después de que mi beta lo ha corregido, no tardo más de cinco minutos en subirlo. :)_**

**_._**

**_- Y para todos aquellos que me dejaron review diciendo que les encanta mi historia y que la han leído toda de un tirón en un día, o en una semana, sólo os digo que, aunque parezca una tontería poner simplemente eso en un review sin comentar nada más, hace que me sienta orgullosa de mi pequeña historia y OS QUIERO. :) _**

**_(Vale, como podéis comprobar, estoy muuy emocionada por actualizar y estoy desvariando un poco, no me lo tomen en cuenta, acabo de salir de un examen)_**

**_._**

_Bien, ya me dirán que les parece Bella y Edward en este cap. Sólo digo, el próximo vendrá con más y mejor, nunca mejor dicho ;) _

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y respondo reviews :) (no todos, porque son un montón, pero al igual, agradezco a todas las que me dejaron review, o simplemente le dieron a alerta y a favs, saben que las amo a todaaaas) <strong>_

_**.**_

**Michel Wayland S. Cullen**_**: Nop, lo siento, no más EPov por ahora. Pero más adelante habrá algunos caps de EPov.**_

**KarenD'PattinsonEvans**_**: Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio :) Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero espero que no te haya dado un paro cardíaco y que disfrutes mucho de este cap. **_

**Konnyxa**_**: Mil gracias por preguntar :) Pues fueron muy bien, aprobé todo, a ver cómo va esta evaluación. Ya me pasé por el grupo de Facebook y ahora lo sigo también :) Y tranquila, no le diré nada a tus jefes ;) Igualmente!**_

**Morgan Luna**_**: Muchas gracias! :) jajaja sip, emmet es así, y a Carlisle ya se le conocerá más adelante. Por cierto, escuché la canción y la amo, en serio, a ver si la meto en algún cap de estos :) **_

**sheila marie**_**: jajaja no quiero responder a esas preguntas, prefiero dejarlo en suspense, sólo diré que pronto, más de lo que imaginan ;) mil gracias :)**_

**veroc**_**: mil gracias :) igualmente, este año está siendo más o menos igual que el anterior, pero en fin... aww muchas gracias, en serio. Sí que leo cada review, aunque no pueda responderlos a todos porque serían demasiados, pero cada review cuenta para mí :) jajaja sabia que os iba a gustar el EPov, por eso lo dejé para Navidad. De nada e igualmente, besos!**_

**LauriCullen**_**: muchas gracias :) jajaja sólo puedo decir que el beso de Edward y Bella será más pronto de lo que creen, sólo hay que esperar (pacienciaa) igualmente :)**_

**Paola C19**_**: no me aburres con tu review, es más, me encanta :) El beso será más pronto de lo que esperan, y no puedo decir nada más ;) Sí que es muy tierno, en fin, espero que disfruten con este cap, besos!**_

**Gabs**_**: igualmente :) Como propósito de año nuevo me propuse terminar Unstoppable, así que tendré que ponerme las pilas y actualizar más seguido!**_

**torposoplo12**_**: jajaja mucho ánimo con este curso! 2º de Bach es una locura! -.-' mil gracias! y repito, falta poco para el beso, será más pronto de lo que esperan, paciencia! y lo de Rose y Jaz, faltan unos caps, pero sí, espero que también sea pronto. Igualmente, te deseo muchas fuerzas para los exámenes venideros :)**_

**Yuya Cullen**_**: mil gracias :) Me encantó tu review!**_

**lliopiz_: jajaja, muchisimas gracias! sí, al parecer a todas os emocionó que fuese un EPov, y qué mejor regalo de Navidad :) De nada, antes no traducía las canciones pero creo que es mejor así, para que se entienda todo._**

**Cullen_: de nada :) y sí, creo que fuiste la 400! mil gracias! ^^_**

**JeniZuluCullenM_: bienvenida! :) muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste mi historia! sep, Bella tiene sus razones para ser así, ya se irán desvelando en los siguientes caps. Espero que te guste este cap, besos!_**

**Katy Amy J_: Aquí nuevo cap :) Espero que te guste!_**

**Hannie Calzaslargas_: Hola, yo muy bien, ¿tu? :) jajaja me alegra de que te guste el fic, aqui hay una nueva actualización, espero que la disfrutes, besos!_**

**Mysthery-Thief_: ¡Hola! ¿De Galicia? ¡Yo también! :D Me alegro de que te guste la historia, creo que eres la primera gallega de por aqui que conozco, bicos!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como bien he dicho antes, siento no poder contestar a todos los reviews. Pero quiero que sepan que los leo cada uno de ellos, y que me encantan, los adoro, los leo y los releo y siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Y no lo digo para tener más reviews, ni les pido que los dejen (aunque eso sería grandioso, lo admito, porque se siente que mi trabajo es valorado), es simplemente la verdad. Amo sus reviews. :3<strong>_

**_Sin más, me despido, y espero que sea hasta pronto._**

**_Besos a todas y todos!_**

**_JC._**

**_._**

**_PD: Si tienen cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia sobre canciones, mándenme un MP o síganme por Twitter (nombre en mi perfil) :)_**

**_PD2: Sé que llego muy tarde, pero a todas las que me desearon unas felices Navidades y un Feliz Año Nuevo en los reviews, IGUALMENTE! _**


	24. Chapter 24

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22.<strong>

** -The Lumineers. Ho, Hey & Johnny Cash. Ain't No Grave-**

oOo

-Ya, Cullen, baja.

-Necesito un minuto.

-¡Eso dijiste hace cinco!

Me crucé de brazos, realmente perdiendo mi paciencia. Amanda me miraba divertida desde la puerta.

-Déjalo, cielo -me dijo, sacudiendo la mano-. Hablan de las mujeres, pero en realidad son los hombres los que tardan en vestirse.

-Totalmente de acuerdo -puntualicé, rodando los ojos internamente.

Fue entonces cuando a lo alto de la escalera apareció el peor de mis males -o el mejor, todavía lo estaba decidiendo-: Cullen. Bajó las escaleras con una media sonrisa de disculpa. Me limité a fulminarle con la mirada y a darle una colleja cuando llegó a mi altura.

-Hombres -bufé, pasando por el lado de Amanda y saliendo de su casa. Ella se rió y me siguió, mientras Cullen iba a meter su mochila y su teclado en el maletero del coche de Will.

-¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros más tiempo? -preguntó por millonésima vez. Sin exagerar.

-No queremos ser una molestia -repetí, por millonésima vez también-. Además, por mucho que Cullen replique, se encuentra perfectamente.

-¡Todavía estoy un poco acatarrado!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Cállate!

Amanda volvió a reírse y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo y sonreí en el tope de su cabeza. Sep, ella era incluso más bajita que yo.

Cuando nos separamos, se limitó a poner una mano en mi mejilla y a mirarme fijamente.

-Cuidate mucho -dijo.

-Lo haré -respondí, y no hacían falta más palabras. Ya nos habíamos despedido hace días.

Con una última sonrisa, me giré y caminé con decisión hacia el coche. Edward no perdió tiempo y fue a darle un abrazo a Amanda, con lo cual me adelanté y cogí el asiento del copiloto. Will me sonrió en cuanto cerré la puerta, las arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos.

Cullen subió al asiento trasero, y entonces el motor del coche rugió.

-¿Por qué está ella sentada en el copiloto?

-¡Cállate, Cullen!

Pero no lo hizo. Así que rodé los ojos y me hundí en el asiento, sintiendo su verborrea entrar en mi cabeza y jugar al bombo con ella. Y lo peor era que Will le contestaba. _¿Por qué?_, me preguntaba,_ si lo más fácil es ignorarle. _Y luego decía que seguía enfermo. _¡Y un pimiento! _

Puede que no estuviese siendo de lo más justa con él, pero me dolía la cabeza. Había tomado una aspirina antes de salir de casa y aún no había surtido efecto. Esa era la razón por la que me encontraba más gruñona de lo habitual. Y a pesar de que Cullen sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba, él seguía hablando. ¿Sería una especie de venganza por tirarle la sopa encima? _¡Aquello había sido sin querer! Rencoroso_, mascullé mentalmente.

Pero, gracias al cielo, el medicamento fue haciendo efecto, y después de unos quince minutos podía escuchar tranquilamente la radio a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que tapase la voz de Cullen.

Así fue el viaje hasta Missoula, lo cual nos llevó menos tiempo de lo esperado. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba bajando del coche y cogiendo mis cosas. Will bajó la ventanilla y nos observó con sus pequeños ojos verdes rodeados de arrugas, y yo simplemente no quería decirle adiós todavía.

-Sabéis dónde encontrarnos, chicos, siempre que necesitéis algo -sonrió, y volvió a ser ese joven apuesto que había visto en las fotos de la chimenea.

-Por supuesto -dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cullen y yo levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo, despidiéndonos, mientras el coche giraba y se iba en la dirección por la que había llegado-. Demonios -mascullé en voz alta. _Voy a echarles de menos._

-Sí, demonios -concordó Cullen, con una voz terriblemente gangosa.

-¿Estás llorando? -cuestioné asombrada, girándome hacia él justo en el instante en el que se llevaba una mano a los ojos.

-No, tengo alergia.

_Tú no tienes alergia_, estuve a punto de replicar. Pero, en vez de eso, me mordí la lengua, entrelacé nuestros brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Porque había cosas que era mejor no decir, y porque no quería herir más de lo debido su orgullo masculino.

.

.

.

Paseamos tranquilamente por las calles de Missoula, Montana, después de haber comprado los billetes de autobús que nos llevarían hasta Idaho Falls, y luego hasta Wilson, Wyoming. El sol salía de manera intermitente, aunque seguía haciendo bastante frío. A pesar de aquello, cuando estábamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad y vi una heladería, se me antojó un helado.

-Ven -tiré de Cullen, sorprendiéndole y casi tirándole al suelo.

-Con cuidado, Swan -replicó él de malas maneras. Me giré y le enseñé la lengua, demostrando lo infantil que podía ser a veces, antes de volver a tirar de él hacia la heladería.

En cuanto vio a dónde me dirigía, su cara cambió por completo. Sentí su mano atrapar mi muñeca, provocando que parara en seco.

-¡Ey!

-Oh, no, no, no, Swan -dijo seriamente-. No vas a comprar un helado con el frío que hace. Te enfermarás, y ya es suficiente con que uno de los dos esté enfermo.

Rodé los ojos y respiré profundamente, contando internamente hasta diez para no soltar lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza. Porque sabía que no iba a gustarle.

-Primero -señalé-, no estás enfermo.

-Estoy resfria-

-Segundo -le corté-, no tengo por qué hacerte caso, _mamá._

-Huh, ¿en serio? ¿_Mamá? _-replicó Cullen con sarcasmo.

Volví a rodar los ojos y me libré de su agarre. Con un paso me coloqué delante de él, y, aunque apenas lograba llegar a su barbilla, puse ambas manos en mi cadera y le dirigí 'la mirada'.

-No. Jodas. Cullen -pronuncié lentamente. Dicho aquello, sonreí y dejé mi pose de voy-a-pegarle-una-patada-a-tu-zona-baja para mirarle de forma juguetona-. Yo cuidé de ti antes, así que si enfermase, te tocaría cuidarme.

Edward no parecía para nada contento con aquello. Refunfuñó por lo bajo todo el camino hasta la heladería pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Quizá no quisiese que le llamase _mamá_ de nuevo. Compré un gran helado de chocolate y, nada más lamerlo, me sentí mejor.

_Caca de vaca, había añorado el chocolate. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pasar tanto tiempo sin comerlo? _Amanda no tenía nada de chocolate en su casa. Era el único defecto que podía encontrar en su cocina.

Seguí caminando con Cullen a mi lado, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. Y aunque mi lengua parecía entumecerse cada vez un poco más, no me importaba. _Los helados siempre están más ricos cuando hace frío._ Podía dar fe de aquello.

-Swan.

-¿Qué?

-Dame un poco, por favor.

Le miré mal mientras Edward intentaba ladear la cabeza y darle un lametón a mi helado.

-Púdrete, Cullen... ¡Eh!

Alejé mi helado lo máximo que pude, viendo como sonreía victorioso y lamía sus labios llenos de chocolate.

-Ojalá te siente mal -mascullé, todavía mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, dejé que tomara un poco más. Me era imposible negarle nada cuando sonreía de medio lado mirándome solamente a mí, a pesar de su negativa a que comprase el helado en primer lugar. Cuando lo terminé y me hube limpiado las manos, sonreí y me giré hacia Edward.

-¿Estoy manchada?

Era una pregunta muy inocente, pero él sonrió de manera pícara y pasó un dedo por mis labios, provocándome miles de corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo. Luego, llevó ese dedo a su boca y lo lamió.

-No, ya no -respondió, todavía sonriendo ante mi cara de aturdimiento. _Jodida mierda, he perdido las bragas._

-Huh-uh -fue lo único que atiné a decir. Edward soltó una carcajada y yo le pegué en el brazo con las mejillas rojas como tomates-. Lo has hecho aposta -siseé.

Con un bufido, seguí caminando. Cullen me siguió, como siempre. Y mi enfado se esfumó en cuanto vi una camiseta de AC/DC a la venta en una tienda.

.

.

.

_El autobús con destino Salt Lake City partirá en cinco minutos._ Ése era nuestro aviso.

Codeé a Cullen, que estaba en su mundo de la piruleta escuchando música, y me levanté del suelo. Nos habíamos sentado contra una pared porque todas las sillas estaban ocupadas y nuestros pies dolían después de la caminata por Missoura. Él había cogido su iPod y yo había sacado uno de los libros que había comprado en el centro comercial de Spokane y había empezado a leer. Me había apoyado en su hombro y él daba de vez en cuando golpecitos en mi rodilla siguiendo el ritmo. Pero ahora había que irse. Y además, de tanto tiempo sentados en el suelo, de nuevo, no sentía el trasero.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el autobús.

-Me pido la ventana -dijo Cullen como si nada, todavía con los cascos puestos. Podía escuchar la música desde donde me encontraba.

-De eso nada -repliqué, esquivando a un niño pequeño que casi chocó contra mis piernas-. ¡Cullen! -él seguía ignorándome, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Fruncí el ceño. Bien, no pasaba nada. _Sólo tenía que llegar primero al asiento._ Duh, bien Bella, un plan brillante, me felicité a mí misma.

Caminé un poco más rápido y, al ir Cullen distraído, rápidamente gané distancia. En cuanto él entendió lo que estaba haciendo, soltó un taco demasiado alto y comenzó a correr detrás de mí. Un chillido ahogado salió de mi boca y prácticamente derrapé por el suelo recién encerado hasta llegar a la puerta. Salí al aparcamiento y ya podía ver el autobús con el número 5 cuando alguien me agarró por atrás y tiró de mí con fuerza.

Las correas de la mochila y de la guitarra se apretaron contra mi pecho y solté el aire de golpe. Por un segundo quedé sin aliento. Pero después Cullen soltó mi guitarra y, sin saber cómo, mis pies se enredaron en el aire y caí al suelo de culo. Terminé tumbada en la acera, bizqueando mientras veía luces de colores en el aire.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Vi el rostro de Cullen encima de mí un poco borroso. Bizqueé un poco más.

-Si tuviese aliento, te pegaría -farfullé, manoteando en el aire para lograr levantarme.

-Sí, estás bien -se contestó a sí mismo.

Cuando al fin logré levantarme y quité mechones de mi pelo de delante de la cara, le dirigí una mirada mortal. Edward alzó los brazos antes de que dijera nada.

-Siento haberte tirado al suelo, Swan -se disculpó rápidamente.

Rodé los ojos y no me molesté en contestar nada. Me giré y seguí caminando, pero, de nuevo, alguien me agarró y tiró de mí para que parase. Cullen se puso delante de mí y me cogió las manos, llevándolas hacia su pecho.

-_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right, (Hey!) I've been living a lonely life, (Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead, (Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,, (Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed... ((El ho!) He estado tratando de hacer las cosas bien, (Hey!) He estado viviendo una vida solitaria, (El ho!) He estado durmiendo aquí en lugar, (Hey!) He estado durmiendo en mi cama, (El ho!) He estado durmiendo en mi cama, (¡Eh!))_-cantó, moviendo su cuerpo pero con los pies pegados en el suelo. Casi sonreí, porque él se veía lindo cantando una canción que sólo él podía oir, ya que seguramente estaba sonando en su iPod-. _(Ho!) So show me family, (Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed, (Ho!) I don't know where I belong, (Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong, (Ho!) But I can write a song... ((El ho!) Así que muéstrame familia, (Hey!) Toda la sangre que iba a sangrar, (El ho!) No sé a donde pertenezco, (Hey!) No sé que hice mal, (El ho!) Pero puedo escribir una canción, (¡Eh!))_

Edward ahora me movía a mí también, y entonces le sonreí. Y su sonrisa fue igual de brillante que la mía. Y así fue cómo aquel estúpido consiguió que olvidase que estaba enfadada con él.

-_(Hey!), 1, 2, 3, I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart, I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet, (Ho!) ((Hey!)1, 2, 3, Yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces, eres mi cielo, Yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces, eres mi dulce, (Ho!))_

Cullen volvió a tirar de mí, esta vez más suavemente, y me acercó a él.

-_You're my sweetheart? (¿Eres mi cielo?)*_ -preguntó en voz baja, aunque eso no fuese parte de la canción. Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

-Qué demonios -mascullé finalmente, y asentí. Él me dedicó una medio sonrisa antes de cogerme por la cintura y dar vueltas conmigo por el aire.

-_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart, I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet, (Ho!)_ _(Yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces, tú eres mi cielo. Yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces, tú eres mi dulce, (Ho!))_ -cantaba él.

-¡Cullen, para! ¡Bájame ya! -gritaba yo.

-_Último aviso para los pasajeros del autobús con destino a Salt Lake City_ -repetía la señorita del altavoz.

Cuando logré volver a tener los pies en la tierra, el autobús comenzaba a moverse. Solté un _'jodida mierda'_ en voz alta sin darme cuenta y golpeé a Edward para que espabilase. Y entonces corrimos los dos detrás del autobús.

Por suerte, el conductor nos vio por el espejo y paró, abriéndonos la puerta. Dejamos nuestras cosas en el maletero y subimos, disculpándonos. No iba muy lleno, sólo unas cuantas personas en los asientos de delante, por lo que fuimos hacia la parte de atrás.

Le di un codazo en las costillas a Cullen cuando intentó sentarse.

-Me toca ventana -dije-. Me tiraste al suelo.

Y así fue cómo gané mi sitio junto a la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué siempre que intento coger un autobús contigo terminamos corriendo detrás de él, Swan?

Me giré hacia Edward y le dediqué una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Qué gracia tendría si no?

.

.

.

Miraba por la ventana cómo el paisaje se difuminaba debido a la velocidad del autobús, pensando, soñando despierta. Tenía un auricular en la oreja y escuchaba una canción de Johnny Cash mientras recuerdos venían a mi mente: un amanecer, _'Ain't No Grave' _sonando en la radio y Renée y yo haciendo tortitas mientras nos reíamos, ensuciábamos la cocina y desayunábamos viendo los dibujos animados. _Demonios, echo de menos a mi madre. _

Me removí en mi asiento para acomodarme mejor, con cuidado de no despertar a Cullen. Él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el auricular todavía en su oreja, roncando entrecortadamente. Me apoyé contra su hombro y llevé mis rodillas al pecho, acurrucándome en aquel estrecho espacio.

Con los ojos abiertos, pero sin ver realmente nada, rememoré mi vida antes de Forks: noches de pizza y películas con Rosalie y Jasper, vacaciones en Texas jugando con mi prima al escondite, montando a caballo, apostando al póker con mi padre, mi tío y mi abuelo a pesar de saber los tics del otro cuando tenía una buena mano, clases de pilates, guitarra, danza, esgrima o ajedrez con mi madre... Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente y sonreí, porque no podía decir que mi vida había sido aburrida, o normal. No, no había sido normal, pero amaba cada minuto vivido. Y no podía evitar preguntarme cómo iba a ser mi vida después de Forks, mi vida después de este verano.

Fuera como fuese, sabía que iba a ser jodidamente alucinante.

-¿En qué piensas? -me preguntó Cullen de repente, todavía medio dormido por cómo sonaba su voz. Se movió ligeramente para acomodarse a mi postura y apoyó su mejilla contra la mía. Pude ver nuestros rostros en el reflejo de la ventanilla.

-En mi vida -respondí con sinceridad-. En lo mucho que he vivido con tan sólo dieciocho años.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sep.

¿Qué? Era cierto.

-¿Muchas aventuras, gamberradas y arrestos?

-Sí a las tres.

Edward resopló en mi hombro, en una especie de risa silenciosa.

-Suena emocionante. Comparada, mi vida ha sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

-No digas eso -repliqué, rodando los ojos-. Seguro que también tuviste una infancia alucinante.

-Nunca he sido arrestado, eso resta puntos.

Bufé y sonreí, porque él bromeaba. Sin embargo Cullen no podía saber cuán en serio era aquello. Y si lo sabía, no mencionó nada.

-Mi vida ha sido un absoluto caos, lleno de locura y con visitas al hospital -dije, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros.

-No hace falta que lo jures, te creo -sonrió él, riéndose y haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. Me uní a su risa y me revolví en mi sitio, mientras sus brazos me envolvían.

El resto del viaje pasó entre canciones y jugando al calienta-manos, mientras escuchábamos Nirvana a todo volumen.

Al llegar a Idaho Falls tuvimos que esperar una hora para coger el siguiente autobús que nos llevaría hasta Wilson, por lo que fuimos a comer algo. Cullen encontró un puesto de perritos calientes y juro que casi le doy un beso. Él se rió por mi entusiasmo ante un simple plato de pan, salchicha y ketchup, pero no podía entender cuantos perritos calientes había comido junto con mi padre y mi prima mientras veíamos partidos de béisbol en la televisión.

Así que después de que nuestra hambre fuese saciada y de tomar de postre unos bollitos de chocolate, compramos más cámaras desechables y un bigote postizo con el que Cullen adquiría un aire diplomático y yo parecía un Hitler en versión femenina. Y, por supuesto, llegamos tarde a la estación y tuvimos que correr detrás del autobús -otra vez.

-Nunca más, nunca más -repetía Cullen refunfuñando por lo bajo. Yo rodé los ojos y pensé _'que le den'._ Y aunque mi voz interior susurró algo parecido a _'claro que le dabas, y durante toda la noche, no lo niegues'_ yo me limité a ignorarla y a cantar mentalmente para callarla.

Para cuando llegamos al lago _Phelps_, el más cercano a Wilson, ya estaba anocheciendo. Probablemente tendríamos que quedarnos en el pueblo a dormir y mañana pensaríamos qué hacer. Pero ahora lo que importaba era que estábamos aquí, Cullen y yo, y que aquel pequeño trozo de mundo era totalmente precioso**.

-Wow -susurré, maravillada. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios mientras mis ojos intentaban captarlo todo. El agua, las montañas, los árboles, los sonidos y la luz del sol, que hacían de aquello un paisaje idílico.

-Eso mismo opino yo -murmuró Cullen, a mi derecha.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. No había nadie más cerca debido al frío y a la hora que era. Tenía ganas de gritar y de correr, pero no quería asustar a Cullen y darle más razones para que me llamase chalada. _No, señor. Eres capaz de reaccionar normal, Bella._ ¿Era capaz? No estaba tan segura.

Respiré hondo y me giré hacia Cullen.

-Dame una cámara -pedí, extendiendo la mano. Él obedeció sin rechistar, y yo volví a girarme y comencé a sacar fotos sin parar. Me importaba una mierda gastar todo el carrete, merecía la pena.

-Mi turno -me interrumpió, quitándome la cámara de las manos.

-¡Ey!

-Me toca.

Como la mujer educada y madura que era, le saqué la lengua en lugar de golpearle sus partes más íntimas.

Edward sacó un par de fotos mientras yo me acercaba a la orilla. Observé con una pequeña sonrisa cómo las olas rompían contra la arena y cómo el agua refleja la luz del sol. _Ojalá mi padre estuviese aquí._ Aquel pensamiento me sorprendió, pero no era de extrañar. Yo había heredado el sentimiento de mi padre para ver las cosas, para observar sus matices y comprenderlas. A él le habría encantado este paisaje.

El 'click' de la cámara a mi izquierda me sobresaltó. Volteé y vi a Cullen sonriendo con mi media sonrisa preferida apuntando hacia mí.

-¿Pero qu-?

-¡Vamos, Swan! ¡Mueve el culo y posa para la cámara!

Rodé los ojos, pero hice lo que me pidió. Alcé los brazos hacia el cielo y sonreí al objetivo. Los 'clicks' sonaban sin parar y yo no podía parar de reír mientras posaba en diferentes posturas y Cullen me gritaba como si fuese un fotógrafo con acento italiano. Silenciosamente, me pregunté cuándo habíamos empezado a comprender el humor del otro tan bien.

Edward se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, y parecía que sólo apuntaba a partes concretas de mi rostro. ¿O eran impresiones mías? _Caca de vaca._ Él estaba malditamente sexy con una cámara en las manos. Mi risa se cortó finalmente y dejé de sonreír, absorta en la pequeña distancia que nos separaba.

Cullen se acercó aún más, y yo no pude evitar fijarme en su ojo, cerrado con fuerza. Entonces, con un 'click', mis labios quedaron inmortalizados para siempre.

Cogí aire mientras él bajaba la cámara y me miraba. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, y mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada. El aire parecía más cargado, pesaba en mi pecho y no era capaz de respirar con normalidad. Edward alzó una mano y, lentamente, ahuecó mi mejilla con ella y acarició mi piel con la punta de los dedos. Y la dejó ahí, simplemente tocándome.

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Mi vista se deslizó hacia sus labios, finos y entreabiertos. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, y olía todavía a chocolate. Me pregunté si el mío olería igual. Y me pregunté cómo demonios podía estar pensando en mi aliento cuando, al alzar de nuevo la vista, Cullen me estaba mirando con esos grandes, verdes y brillantes ojos.

Entonces se inclinó, y me besó.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Aquí <em>sweetheart<em> lo traducí como 'cielo', pero también puede entenderse como 'amor' o 'novia' (aunque ni Edward ni Bella querían darle esa connotación, aclaro)**

**_foto en mi perfil._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy realmente pronto, con un cap que creo que todas estábamos deseando que llegara. El tan esperado beso... ¿cómo creen que reaccionará Bella?<em>**

**_En fin, intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible._**

**_Gracias a todo/as que dejaron review, o que simplemente le dieron a alerta y a fav, esas son las pequeñas cosas que me hacen el día feliz. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contestando reviews:<em>**

**_._**

**NM: _siempre es bueno recibir críticas y concer la opinión de mis lectores, así que gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este cap, y que no se te haya hecho aburrido. Saludos._**

**Abril: _Eso le diré la próxima vez que la vea! _**

** ía: _muchas gracias por tu review, me ha sacado una enorme sonrisa (como esta: :D)_**

**hildiux: _si, tienen 2 semanas y media, en este cap ya llegaron a las 3 semanas más o menos. _**

**Cullen: _muchas gracias! aún no terminé con los exámenes, pero espero aprobar todo._**

**Morgan Luna: _jajaja si, es una cosita linda en esa parte. Muchas gracias por tu review, me encantó. Y Jasper y Rosalie ya llegarán, pero calculo que en unos cuatro o cinco caps (?) más o menos. De todas maneras, va a ser una locura!_**

**veroc: _jajaja me alegra que te guste :3 igualmente, que tengas un hermosos día! _**

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn: _me gustan mucho las canciones que sugeriste :) intentaré ponerlas en algún cap, besos!_**

**Nekbhet: _ya, a mi también! sobre todo de Galicia (o de sangre gallega también) _**

**Leona-rebelde: _la verdad es que sí que hace calor! jajaja muchas gracias :3 _**

**KarenD'PattinsonEvans: _espero que disfrutes del cap, saludos!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adoro sus caps, cada uno de ellos, aunque ahora no tengo tiempo de contestar más porque tengo examen mañana, son las 18:30 de la tarde y aún no empecé -.-' Pero de todas maneras, gracias a cada una de vosotras que deja review con su opinión.<strong>_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC. **_


	25. Chapter 25

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23.<strong>

**-AC/DC. Highway to Hell-**

oOo

Tomé una profunda respiración mientras caminaba a paso rápido por el camino de tierra que me llevaría a la carretera principal. Sentía un constante pitido en los oídos, y mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Me costaba tragar saliva y tenía la boca seca y los labios rojos e hinchados.

Porque Cullen me había besado.

Aquella idea aún seguía pareciéndome surrealista. Es decir, tenía que estar soñando, porque solamente en mis sueños le besaba. Bueno, _él_ me había besado a _mí_.

Aunque la noche comenzaba a caer y hacía demasiado frío como para que aquello fuese producto de mi imaginación.

_Cullen me ha besado. Oh, joder, es verdad. Cullen me ha besado. Cullen me ha besado, Cullen me ha besado..._ No podía parar de pensar eso. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más lo recordaba.

**FlashBack.**

_Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Mi vista se deslizó hacia sus labios, finos y entreabiertos. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, y olía todavía a chocolate. Me pregunté si el mío olería igual. Y me pregunté cómo demonios podía estar pensando en mi aliento cuando, al alzar de nuevo la vista, Cullen me estaba mirando con esos grandes, verdes y brillantes ojos. _

_Entonces se inclinó, y me besó. _

_Cerré los ojos sin pensarlo. Sus labios acariciaron lentamente los míos, suavemente, esperando mi reacción. Entonces dejé de sentirlos y un pequeño quejido salió de mi boca. _

_Pero volvieron, y otra vez, y otra. Sus labios se encontraban con los míos, saboreándome. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a responder y moví los labios contra los suyos. Sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla y pasando a mi nuca para mantenerme en mi lugar. _

_Cullen se acercó hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos, sin despegar nunca sus labios de los míos. ¿Quién necesitaba separarse cuando se podía respirar tranquilamente por la nariz? Y en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en su boca sobre la mía, en los suaves que eran sus labios y en lo bien que él sabía. _

_No quería que terminase nunca. _

_Pero entonces abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Cullen, besándome, con los ojos cerrados. _

_Y fue ahí cuando le empujé y salí corriendo. _

**FinFlashBlack.**

¿Lo mejor para que una relación se joda? Esperar a que el otro te bese, pegarle, y huir despavorida como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Bien hecho, Bella._

.

.

.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve andando. Podrían haber sido minutos o horas. La realidad había dejado de tener sentido y yo miraba fijamente a mis pies, siempre caminando hacia delante, mientras se hacía cada vez más de noche. Hasta que la oscuridad se hizo tan profunda que dejé de ver mis pies y, para variar, tropecé con la nada y caí al suelo.

Maldije en voz alta al sentir el familiar dolor en mi trasero, mezclado con la fría humedad de la hierba que crecía a los lados de la carretera.

Dejé caer con brusquedad mi mochila y mi guitarra mientras me cruzaba de piernas, sentada en medio de la oscuridad en ninguna parte. _Perfecto, Bella_, pensé, con ganas de golpearme a mí misma al darme cuenta de que estaba perdida.

Suspiré y me dije que nada podía ir peor. Pero intenté no pensarlo con demasiado entusiasmo porque eso es lo que se decía en las películas antes de que algo malo pasara. Así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era tranquilizarme y mantener la cabeza fría. Y como aún sentía los labios de Cullen sobre los míos, aquello iba a ser una tarea difícil.

_Inspira, espira, inspira, espira..._ Bien, podía hacer eso. Seguí respirando como nos habían enseñado en la clase de yoga a la que iba con Rosalie, consciente de que los latidos de mi corazón disminuían de ritmo y que mis músculos comenzaban a relajarse. _Paso uno, completado._

_Siguiente paso: encontrar a Cullen._ Le había prometido que no le iba a dejar tirado en la cuneta y yo siempre cumplía con mis promesas. Y además, tenía que hablar con él. Quizá disculparme por pegarle.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y una mano se posó en mi hombro. Grité, recordando todas aquellas películas de miedo que había visto con Rosalie y con Jasper los domingos por la noche y lancé el codo hacia atrás tan fuerte como pude.

Una maldición y la figura se dobló en dos y cayó al suelo. _Mierda._

-¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? -exclamé con preocupación.Él parecía no dar movido su cuerpo.

-Me golpeaste -acusó con voz estrangulada.

-Me asustaste -repliqué, quizá un poco más brusca de lo que pretendía-. Lo siento, fue un auto reflejo.

Cullen gimió desde el suelo, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado. No distinguía bien sus rasgos, pero incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su pelo color bronce. Un repentino alivio me invadió, y protegida por la oscuridad sonreí, agradecida de que él estuviese bien y estuviese conmigo. _Paso dos, completado. Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil. _

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Creo que sí. Golpeas realmente fuerte cuando quieres, Swan.

-Gracias.

-Y ya me golpeaste _dos _veces en menos de media hora.

Se revolvió un poco en el suelo, intentando encontrar una postura mejor. Yo fruncí el ceño y me limité a encogerme de hombros, a pesar de que él no me viese.

-Sí... sobre eso, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Cullen se congeló en su sitio, debido quizá al tono tan serio de mi voz. No pretendía que sonase así, en realidad.

Se levantó rápidamente con una mueca de dolor y me agarró por los hombros. Sus ojos verdes parecían arder con urgencia e intensidad. Era increíble cómo brillaban a pesar de ser tan de noche.

-Yo, Bella, yo... Lo siento, siento lo que pasó antes -dijo rápidamente, balbuceando.

_Auch. Eso dolió._ Alcé las cejas, pero no me dejó decir nada.

-Está bien, no me arrepiento para nada -rectificó, y aunque intenté no hacerlo, no pude evitar sonreír. Mi ego de repente se vio por las nubes._ ¡Céntrate, Bella!_-. Pero te dije que esperaría y no lo hice, así que siento eso. Sí, siento no haber esperado. Pero no te enfades, por favor.

Huh, ¿cuándo había acabado Cullen suplicando para que yo no me enfadara? Espera, ¿yo tenía que estar enfadada por algo? Él seguía mirándome, aguardando a que contestase.

-Cullen, no estoy enfadada -respondí, rodando los ojos.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!

Él parpadeó, confundido.

-Pero dijiste...

-Sí -suspiré-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso nunca es bueno.

Abrí la boca para rebatirle, pero callé. Tenía razón.

-Es solo que yo... -comencé, pero me paré a mí misma. Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

_¿Y qué mierda vas a decir?_ Huh, quizá debería empezar por eso.

Cullen seguía esperando, quieto delante de mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros. Bajé la vista hacia mi regazo y tragué saliva. _¿En serio? ¿Te pones ahora nerviosa por hablar con él? _Sí, mierda, estaba nerviosa de verdad. Limpié el sudor de mis manos en los vaqueros y me aclaré la garganta.

-Es solo que hay aún cosas que no sabes de mí, cosas no buenas. Cosas que quiero contarte pero que me dan miedo -confesé en un susurro-. Cosas de mi pasado. Y ya sé que crees saberlas, y ya sé que puede que parezca una tontería, pero necesito... -cogí una bocanada de aire-, necesito tiempo, no mucho más, porque mierda, de verdad me gustas, pero aún no, yo no...

Perdí el hilo de mi monólogo cuando me di cuenta de que había confesado que me gustaba en voz alta. Me sonrojé, y decidí seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Y no quiero precipitarme -dije en un susurro-. No quiero que esto se estropee, que acabe.

Esperé unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, pero Edward no respondió. Lentamente, alcé la vista para verle. Ésa fue mi perdición. Sus ojos parecían arder, y me vi a mí misma con la boca ligeramente abierta sin poder formar una oración coherente en mi cerebro. Eso era malo.

-Así que... -Cullen sonrió lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de la mía-. ¿Cosas malas, huh?

-Sep.

-Demonios, Swan, ¿atracaste un banco o algo así?

-¿Me ves capaz de atracar un banco? -pregunté, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, sí. A mano armada.

Rodé los ojos y me reí, porque sabía que él sólo estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-No, no robé un banco -le aseguré.

-Es un alivio saberlo -bromeó, riendo. Le pegué un manotazo mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

-Eres un es-

Sus labios cortaron mi insulto. Abrí mucho los ojos mientras miraba fijamente sus iris verdes. Cullen se separó, y aquel beso duró simplemente un instante.

-No estropees el momento con tu sucia lengua, Swan -susurró.

-Estúpido -repliqué.

-Oh, voy a tener que castigarte por eso -bromeó, y sus ojos se deslizaron a mis labios.

_Caca_. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado que iba a suceder después de la anterior conversación, pero tampoco iba a ser yo quién lo parase.

_¿Qué mierda te pasa, Swan?_ Que mi cuerpo ganaba sobre mi mente, eso pasaba.

Sin embargo, mientras Edward se inclinaba hacia mí de nuevo, vi a lo lejos dos pequeños puntos de luz que iban acercándose a gran velocidad. Un coche.

Jadeé, separándome de él y levantándome de un salto. ¡Un coche! Si conseguía que se detuviese podría llevarnos hasta la ciudad más cercana, y no tendríamos que dormir en la cuneta.

-¡Ey! -grité, poniéndome en medio de la carretera-. ¡Aquí!

-¡Swan! -chilló Edward frenético, mientras tiraba de mí de vuelta hacia un lado, casi tirándome al suelo.

-Eh, Cullen -me quejé-. ¿Qué mierda haces?

-¿Qué haces tú? No tienes reflectores, ese coche podría haberte atropellado sin darse cuenta.

Le lancé una mirada mortal, pero el maldito tenía razón. Así que los dos nos limitamos a agitar los brazos desde la cuneta, esperando a que aquel coche parase al vernos y no pensase que éramos dos psicópatas. Cuanto más se acercaba, más nerviosa me ponía. Nunca era buena idea dormir en medio de la nada, porque aunque nosotros no éramos psicópatas, nadie podía asegurarme que no había alguno por ahí suelto.

Pero por suerte, el coche paró.

Era un maldito deportivo de color rojo sangre. La ventanilla del conductor bajó y pudimos escuchar la música que salía de la radio. _Highway to Hell_, de _AC/DC_. ¿Era una especie de advertencia o una broma mala del destino? No pude darle muchas más vueltas, pues una cabeza rubia apareció de la nada.

-¡Hola, señorito músculos y señorita despeinada! ¿Necesitan ayuda?

_¿Despeinada? ¿Yo? _Pasé una mano por mi pelo y sí, estaba despeinado. Había sido culpa de Cullen, cuando me había besado. _Dos veces._

-Hola -respondí, sonriendo dulcemente como cuando Renée me pillaba de pequeña cogiendo galletas de la despensa-. Sep, necesitamos ayuda.

-Nos dirigimos a Chicago -indicó aquella chica-. ¿Vosotros?

Me giré hacia Cullen, que parecía esconderse tímidamente detrás de mí. Nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Dicen que Chicago está estupendo en esta época del año, ¿no?

-Cierto.

Volteé de nuevo hacia el coche.

-Pues Chicago será.

Y subimos.

Dentro olía a perfume. Fue lo primero que noté, porque me pareció que algo me golpeaba en el rostro. Varias veces. En los asientos de delante estaban dos chicas muy parecidas entre sí. Las dos rubias, con los ojos grises y vestidas como si fuesen a los premios Oscar.

-Mi nombre es Kate -se presentó la chica del asiento del conductor, la que había hablado con nosotros y la única que sonreía-. Y esta es mi prima, Lauren.

Se parecían mucho, pero podía notar una diferencia abismal entre ellas. Kate tenía un rostro dulce y agradable, y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el coche. Lauren, por otro lado, tenía cara de caballo y los pechos más grandes que su cabeza.

-Yo soy Bella, y este es Cullen -nos presenté.

-Edward -corrigió él inmediatamente.

-Prefería señorito músculos -bromeó Kate, riendo.

-No lo repitas más veces, o terminará por creérselo -me burlé.

Cullen resopló en medio de las risas. Kate me guiñó un ojo desde su asiento, y yo sonreí, mientras que Lauren sólo tenía ojos para Edward y se recolocaba no muy sutilmente el escote.

Supe que tendría problemas con ella. Nadie toca lo que es mío.

.

.

.

Tardamos un día y medio en llegar a Chicago. Kate conducía como una auténtica lunática, pero me caía bien. Ella me recordaba de alguna manera a Rose y a Leah, aunque tenía mejor humor. Así que hice otra amistad en la carretera, que esperaba que durase para siempre.

No podría decir lo mismo de Lauren. Más bien podría decirse que había hecho otra enemiga en la carretera. Lauren era el tipo de persona que yo odiaba. Egoísta, ególatra, manipuladora e increíblemente rastrera, así era ella. Pero también era dulce, amable y generosa... cuando Cullen miraba.

Porque si había alguien por quien Lauren mostrase un poco de humanidad, era por los chicos guapos con los que quería enrollarse. Y Edward estaba ahora mismo en el puesto número uno.

Pero por supuesto, yo no iba a permitir que aquello sucediese. _Por. Encima. De. Mi. Cadáver. Zorra. _Ajá, era eso lo que pensaba cada vez que veía como Lauren le tocaba el brazo a Cullen a la vez que se reía por algo que él había dicho. Una tontería, porque Cullen no era tan gracioso.

Dejando de lado todas las absurdas maniobras que Lauren pensase utilizar, Edward se encontraba con tres chicas que no paraban de prestarle atención. Kate, porque le encantaba meterse con él y también echarle un vistazo de arriba a abajo, aunque mantenía las distancias; Lauren, porque intentaba llevárselo a la cama; Y yo, porque intentaba impedirlo. Mirándolo con perspectiva, y para divertimiento de Cullen, me comportaba como una cavernícola celosa.

Huh.

**FlashBack**

_Después de unas dos horas en coche, y cuando el reloj marcaba la medianoche, Kate se __decidió a parar en un hotel a descansar. Cullen y yo nos encontrábamos medio dormidos en el asiento trasero, y tuve que sacudirle varias veces para que dejara de babear encima de mí. _

_-¡Despierta! -gruñí-. Nos tenemos que bajar del coche._

_-Cinco minutos más._

_-¡Cullen!_

_Kate se rió mientras iba a recepción. Lauren, increíblemente rápido para la altura de los tacones que llevaba, abrió la puerta de atrás y se ofreció a cargar con Edward. _

_-Puedo yo -gruñí de nuevo, esta vez entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección con mirada asesina. Pero ella no se dio por aludida. _

_Pasé un brazo por la cintura de Cullen mientras este dormitaba apoyado en mí. Kate se acercó dando saltitos y me entregó una llave de habitación._

_-Oh -exclamé-. ¿Cuanto es por noche?_

_-No te lo voy a decir -replicó ella-. Invito yo._

_-¡Kate! -me quejé, resoplando para quitar algunos mechones de cabello que me caían delante de la cara-. No puedo aceptarlo._

_-Sí puedes, y no se hable más -zanjó-. Tú y Edward dormiréis en una habitación, y yo y Lauren en la otra. He pedido camas separadas, ya que habéis dicho que no sois pareja._

_Sentí como dos pares de ojos grises se clavaban en mí, y en mi brazo que todavía agarraba a Cullen por la cintura. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa, y respondí con sinceridad._

_-No, no somos pareja. _

_Bueno, era verdad. Una verdad a medias, porque aunque no éramos pareja, tampoco se podía decir que éramos simplemente compañeros de clase. Pero no iba a explicarles lo complicado de nuestra relación, menos aún a Lauren que miraba a MI chico con ojos de loba. Cerda, gruñí en mi interior. _

_-Pues vamos -exclamó Kate, mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor. La seguimos y logramos entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran._

_En cuanto llegamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Lauren volvió a ofrecerse para ayudarme a "desvestir" a Edward._

_-No creo que puedas tú sola -dijo inocentemente, con su increíble voz de gato atropellado. _

_-Tranquila, querida -sonreí-. Está acostumbrado a dormir con ropa normal. Sobrevivirá. Y no necesito ayuda para quitarle los zapatos. _

_Kate tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Lauren, mientras esta seguía argumentando que teníamos que desvestirle. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y encendí las luces. No era muy espaciosa, pero tenía dos camas, cuarto de baño, y había suficiente espacio para estirar las piernas. _

_Dejé a Cullen sobre una de las camas y le quité sus zapatos, tal y como había dicho. Estuve a punto de quitarle también la chaqueta, pero sería tentar a la suerte, así que sacudí la cabeza y fui al baño a darme una ducha y a lavarme los dientes. _

_Después de volver a parecer una persona corriente, me vestí con mi pijama y salí del baño. Allí, en medio de la habitación, estaba Lauren._

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? -salté, con la toalla en mano lista para usarla como látigo. Había visto muchas películas de acción, sabía como hacerlo._

_Ella saltó al oír mi voz y me miró otra vez con cara de inocencia. _

_-Lo siento, creí escuchar un ruido y la puerta estaba abierta. _

_-¡Fuera! -chillé. _

_Lauren me dedicó una mirada altanera antes de irse. La muy..._

_-Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas, Swan -escuché la voz de Cullen, medio dormido, hablando desde dentro de las sábanas. No sabía cómo había conseguido meterse. _

_-Cállate -le espeté, lanzándole la toalla mojada. _

_-¡Eh!_

_Me dirigí hacia mi cama, me metí dentro y apagué las luces. La habitación quedó a oscuras y en silencio, solo roto por nuestras respiraciones. Intenté dormir, sin éxito. Cerré los ojos y luché contra las sábanas, que parecían enroscarse alrededor de mi cuerpo como un puñetero pulpo. Arg. _

_-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio. _

_-No -suspiré-. Ya te dije que no estaba enfadada contigo._

_-Entonces, ¿estás enfadada con Lauren?_

_Resoplé y me puse boca arriba, mirando el techo desnudo._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-La miras como si quisieses arrancarle el pelo -bromeó._

_-No sería mala idea -murmuré yo por lo bajo, pensando como quedaría su cara de caballo sin la cabellera rubia. _

_Cullen se rió desde su cama, y no pude evitar sonreír. _

_-Bueno, ¿no crees que sin el pelo estaría menos guapa? -pregunté al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero por dentro aguanté la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. _

_No escuché nada, y eso me preocupó._

_-¿Cullen? -demandé, y entonces sentí como alguien levantaba las sábanas y se metía en mi cama. Si no hubiese estado segura de que había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de acostarme, me habría puesto a gritar-. ¿Qué demonios haces?_

_-Acurrucarme -respondió él, pasando un brazo a mi alrededor y acercándome a su cuerpo. Respiré hondo, y su olor me tranquilizó, y pude sentir todo el cansancio acumulado del día._

_-No respondiste a mi pregunta. _

_-Bueno, tu pregunta era una pequeña indirecta para saber si Lauren me parece guapa._

_-Puede -repliqué, aunque lo suyo había sido una afirmación._

_Cullen se rió entre dientes y sentí como besaba mi cabeza. _

_-Si te soy sincero, Swan... -respiró con teatralidad antes de seguir, susurrándome en la oreja-. Prefiero las morenas._

_Cerré los ojos, ignorando el ardor de mis mejillas y la sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer en mis labios. _

_-Bien, porque tiene una horrible cara de caballo. _

_-Sí, sí la tiene -se rió él, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliente. Solté un chillido y empecé a reírme yo también. _

_-Anda, a dormir -dije, golpeándole ligeramente en el pecho mientras me giraba para darle la espalda._

_Pero sentí su mano agarrar suavemente mi rostro, y sus labios se posaron encima de los míos, sólo durante un segundo, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad._

_-Buenas noches, Swan -susurró él._

_Y yo no encontré las palabras para responderle._

**FinFlashBack**

Había sido una buena noche. Pero ahora, treinta y dos horas después, nos encontrábamos en la enorme casa de los padres de Kate, que se encontraban fuera por trabajo. Así que teníamos una mansión para nosotros solos. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que dijo Kate cuando llegó a su casa y dejó las maletas en el suelo?

-¡Fiesta!

Y aquello, conociendo a Kate, no presagiaba nada bueno. Por lo menos para mí.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hooola! :D Bien, primero de todo, quiero disculparme por este retraso de muchos meses (no quiero contarlos -.-) Fue horrible para mí, pero terminé los exámenes la semana pasada y aquí estoy :D Y el esfuerzo mereció la pena, saqué matrícula de honor en 2º de Bachiller y aprobé el B2 de Francés ^-^ con lo cual estoy muy contenta. Aún me queda por saber las notas de Selectividad, que saldrán hoy, pero espero aprobar también :D <strong>_

_**Así que quería pedir disculpas, y sobre todo, agradecer vuestra paciencia y vuestra comprensión. No sería nada sin vosotros, y aunque este cap es cortito, prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Espero que disfruten con el cap :)**_

_**También quería agradecer a las personas que dejaron un review debido a mi nota del otro día, vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras son inigualables para mí y lograron animarme y sacarme una gran sonrisa. Disculpen que no les responda, pero prefiero dejar enterrado lo que pasó y seguir adelante. Aún así, quiero que sepan que leí cada review.**_

_**Una última cosa que quería decir, es que Unstoppable llegó a los 587 reviews :D ¡Wow! Nunca imaginé que mi historia tendría tantos ^^ Desde la última vez fueron como 112 reviews o algo así. Así que sólo quería agradecerles a todos por vuestro gran apoyo a mi historia. **_

Ahora tengo que irme :( y no puedo responder a los reviews. Cuando vuelva los responderé, editaré el cap e intentaré contestar los máximos posibles (pues son muchos haha) Así que si alguien lee esto, puede volver después por si respondo a su review (siento el incordio :$)

_**Bien, responderé ahora los reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hildiux: el pasado de Bella se sabrá más adelante, pero en el próximo cap se descubrirán más cosas. Sin embargo, espero resolverlo pronto. xoxo<br>**_

_** : muchas gracias :) espero que te guste este cap!**_

_**Rebelde Bella: Rose y Jazz saldrán pronto, en unos cuantos caps más. Y mis otras historias las tuve también abandonadas por culpa de los exámenes :( Empezaré con ellas pronto, lo prometo.**_

_**Lore562: no tengo un tiempo fijo para actualizar, porque no trabajo bien con la presión xd Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, intentaré actualizar constantemente.**_

_**BlissVmpKr: jajaja, acertaste ;) Se ve que conoces bien a mi Bella! **_

_**yasmin-cullen: muchas gracias :) espero que te guste también este cap!**_

_**Cullen aka LizyVi: muchas gracias :D felicidades! yo también aprobé todos los exámenes, me queda por saber selectividad, pero espero que bien también ^^ hahaha i love you too 3**_

_**TheDC1809: hahaha (dios, eso fue hace mucho tiempo .) sep, una persona por twitter, creo recordar, dijo que mi fic le parecía aburrido, pero no pasa nada, es un comentario crítico que acepto.**_

_**TatiiSwan: muchas gracias :) **_

_**YessBarrios: siento mucho la espera ;(**_

_**darky1995: hahaha bienvenida a mi fic :) me encantaron tus reviews de cada cap, era emocionante ver como progresabas con la historia! xoxo**_

_**ALEXANDRACAST: sí, se juntarán emmet, alice, rosalie, jasper, bella y edward, todos juntitos hahaha me alegra de que te guste mi historia :)**_

_**antomirok: muchas gracias por recomendar esa canción, la amé! la intentaré poner en la historia en algún momento :D**_

_**Mystery-thief: hahaha me alegra de que te gustase :3 y gracias por tu pedazo review, lo amé! creo que volveré a poner a oasis, si el momento lo indique, porque yo también los amo ^^ ya, no hay muchas gallegas por aqui, es genial encontrar a gente de Galicia en Internet :D Bicos!**_

_**Nyx-88: muchas gracias :D de verdad intentaré subir otro cap en Hogar, dulce hogar. Es más, me pondré este finde con él .**_

_**Mili.p: nunca olvido a mis lectoras ;)**_

_**lunalunatica27: awwww :3 me encantó tu review, mil gracias! espero que te guste este cap ^^**_

_**Nessie: muchisimas gracias :D no pasa nada, yo también lo entiendo, los maestros nos asfixian hahaha**_

_**vanesscsb: muchas gracias :) intentaré actualizar pronto, lo prometo. Explico: Edward odia a su padre porque él le mete mucha presión para que sea médico, para que sea un hijo modélico y se comporte como él quiere, pero Edward no quiere lo mismo que Carlisle, por eso chocan tanto y se enfadan.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin más, me despido, ¡hasta pronto! ;)<strong>_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_

_**PD: Mi beta dio el visto bueno al cap, pero no tuvo tiempo de darle una segunda correción, así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía :$**_

_**PD2: He vuelto a leer los reviews de las personas que contestaron a mi nota, y he vuelto a emocionarme, así que mil gracias de nuevo, sois los mejores, os quiero! 33**_


	26. Chapter 26

********Disclaimer:****** **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24. <strong>

**-Flo Rida. Right Round &**** David Guetta feat. Sia. Titanium & Miley Cyrus. Who owns my heart & Garbage. ****Control-**

oOo

-Es aquí -me indicó Kate, abriendo una puerta a la izquierda del enorme pasillo. Le dirigí una sonrisa, intentando mostrar todo el agradecimiento que sentía por lo que ella había hecho por nosotros.

La habitación era pequeña en comparación con las demás, pero no me importaba. Aún así, era mucho más grande que mi habitación de Forks y mi cuarto de baño juntos. Tenía una gran cama pegada contra la pared, un enorme ventanal, una mesa con su silla y un armario. Dejé mi mochila encima de la mesa y puse la guitarra al lado de la cama. Admiré las vistas que tenía del jardín, y más allá, de la ciudad de Chicago.

-Toma -me giré al escuchar a Kate detrás de mí. Ella me tendía un portátil con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Mencionaste que querías enviarle un e-mail a tus amigos, puedes hacerlo con el mío, o puedes hablar con ellos por Skype. La conexión aquí es muy buena -explicó ante mi cara de confusión.

-Oh -exclamé-. Muchas gracias.

En verdad me gustaba Kate. Agarré el ordenador y sin llegar a pensarlo mucho me adelanté y la abracé. La conocía desde hacía dos días y ya me caía mejor que mis compañeros de instituto con los que había pasado dos años. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Disfruta -fue su despedida, antes de guiñarme un ojo y cerrar la puerta.

Troté hacia la cama y me senté en el medio, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Puse el portátil encima de mis piernas y lo encendí, la emoción creciendo dentro de mí.

Dios, echaba de menos hablar con Rosalie y Jasper.

Recé para que estuviesen en casa y con el ordenador encendido. Era un martes de vacaciones a las doce de la mañana, así que seh, lo más probable era que estuviesen aún durmiendo. Abrí Skype y metí rápidamente mi nombre y contraseña. Esperé unos segundos que se hicieron interminables y por fin el programa se abrió.

_¡Bingo!_ Estaban conectados. Con una sonrisa, cliqué en _Hale Sex House. _Sep, la mejor apuesta de mi vida. Valió la pena comer aquel puñado de tierra.

La pantalla pasó del negro a mostrar una imagen clara de la habitación de Jasper. Podría describirla con los ojos cerrados. Las cinco guitarras en una esquina, el armario empotrado con las camisas todas desordenadas, la cama sin hacer, la alfombra de AC/DC que le regalamos Rose y yo por su cumpleaños, el peluche de Popeye que gané para él en la feria, los pósters de sus bandas favoritas de música pegados en las paredes y una pequeña estantería con cinco libros -todos regalos míos- que estaba segura de que no había leído. Pero por encima de todo eso, vi la cara adormilada de mi mejor amigo, con su nariz recta, sus ojos azules entrecerrados y su pelo rubio pajizo todo revuelto.

Y entonces él gritó.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE SANTA CLAUS, ES BELLA!

Estallé en carcajadas mientras veía cómo salía corriendo de la habitación con los brazos en alto, en calzoncillos, y gritando incoherencias. Esperé, y entonces por la puerta apareció Rose en un pijama de Hello Kitty y con un moño revuelto. Ella derrapó y casi se tira encima del ordenador. Jasper chocó contra el marco de la puerta y cayó al suelo con un quejido.

Amaba a mis amigos.

-¡Bella! -chilló Rose, una enorme sonrisa iluminando su cara-. ¡Estás viva!

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -bufé, rodando los ojos.

-Jasper apostó cinco dólares a que Cullen te había comido -explicó ella, riéndose entre dientes-. Paga, enano.

-¡Tres minutos, Rosalie, supéralo! -gritó Jasper desde el suelo. Él había nacido tres minutos después que su hermana, y Rose nunca paraba de recordárselo.

Ella volvió a reírse. Incluso en aquel pijama, sin peinar y sin maquillar, era una de las personas más bellas que había conocido en mi vida. Si no fuese porque sabía cuánto odiaba el mundo de los famosos, habría jurado que de mayor se convertiría en súper modelo.

-Aww, hace tanto que no hago una apuesta -suspiré, melancólica. Hacer apuestas era lo mejor, porque yo siempre solía ganar. Y era incapaz de rechazar una, lo llevaba en el ADN, mi padre y mi tío eran iguales. Bueno, yo era igual a ellos.

Jasper se apoyó en la mesa y se incorporó, empujando a Rose para sentarse en la silla.

-¡Eh! -chilló ella, indignada. Y así comenzó otra de sus absurdas peleas por ver quién se sentaba, mientras yo los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si queréis vuelvo después, chicos -bromeé, y ambos gritaron _¡No!_ Y se quedaron quietos. Huh, me sentía poderosa. Podía hacer que bailasen el _hula hula_ con un tutú.

-Bien, perra, explícame qué has hecho estos últimos días para no contestar a mis e-mails -amenazó Rosalie, entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección.

¿Que qué había hecho estos días? _Um... besarme con Cullen._ No, no podía decir eso.

-Estuvimos en Spokane durante dos días, luego un señor muy amable nos invitó a su casa, él y su mujer eran encantadores, estuvimos con ellos durante más o menos una semana. No tenían internet, vivían en las afueras y no sabían utilizar un ordenador. Y cuando nos separamos de ellos, fuimos hasta Wilson, Wyoming, para ver las montañas. Allí al caer la noche nos encontramos con dos chicas que nos llevaron hasta Chicago, y ahora estoy en casa de una de ellas.

Rose y Jasper mantenían los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra.

-Maldición -resopló ella.

-Alucinante -sonrió él.

Yo me reí.

-Sí, ha sido bastante emocionante -concordé.

-Deberíamos estar los tres juntos -se quejó Rosalie, soplando para apartar mechones dorados de sus ojos-. Muero por hacer lo que tú estás haciendo.

-Y sin embargo, estás con Edwin -terminó Jasper, riéndose entre dientes.

-Es _Edward_ -repliqué, quizás demasiado rápido y con demasiado entusiasmo.

La sonrisa de Jasper desapareció, y me encontré con dos pares de ojos azules que me miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza. _Pillada._

-Sea lo que sea lo que estéis pensando... _no_ -advertí, sintiendo como mis traicioneras mejillas se calentaban. _Caca de vaca, estaba perdida._

-¿Qué es lo que no nos estás contando, Isabella? -inquirió Rose. No era nada bueno que me llamase por mi nombre completo.

-Nada -mentí.

-Te estás sonrojando.

-Mentira.

Maldita calidad del puñetero ordenador.

-Es cierto.

-No, es por culpa de la conexión.

-Eso sí que es mentira -replicó Jaz.

Le dirigí "la mirada", pero a través de la pantalla no funcionaba.

-Oh, vamos, Bells -se exasperó Rosalie- ¡No vamos a juzgarte! Tuviste sexo con él y ya está.

-¿Qué? -chilló Jasper-. ¡Bella! ¿Dónde está tu spray pimienta! ¿Eh?

-¡_No_ tuve sexo con él! -repliqué, rodando los ojos. _Pero lo estás deseando._ Cállate, mierda. No podía concentrarme en mentir si pensaba en Cullen en ropa interior.

-¿Entonces? -insistió Rose-. Escúpelo, Swan.

Le eché la lengua, de forma no muy madura, mientras ella me respondía con un gesto de su mano para nada amable.

-Sólo nos besamos, ¿de acuerdo? -solté, con las mejillas ardiendo. Aparté un mechón de delante de mi cara y lo puse detrás de la oreja. Respiré hondo-. Dos veces. -_¿O__ habían sido tres?_

Mi amiga apartó de un manotazo a un alborotado Jasper que no paraba de gritar y se acercó tanto a la pantalla que sólo veía su frente.

-¿QUÉ? Cuéntanoslo todo, ya, Bells, ahora.

Y no tuve más remedio que contarles con pelos y señales mis aventuras y desventuras con Cullen. Volví a sentirme como en casa. Volvía a estar con mis amigos. Rosalie movía las cejas sugestivamente en los momentos indicados y Jasper rodaba los ojos y bufaba. Cuando le pregunté por su aversión por Edward, respondió que era por mi primera descripción de él. Pero Cullen había cambiado desde aquella vez, y aunque intenté explicárselo Rosalie volvió a desviar el tema a sus abdominales, y perdí el hilo de la conversación de nuevo.

Por suerte, conseguí preguntarles por su estancia en Jacksonville y se embarcaron en una descripción muy detallada de sus últimas semanas, dándome un respiro. Reí a carcajadas con sus historias. Rosalie casi había sido arrestada _de nuevo_ por empezar una pelea en una discoteca.

-El muy cerdo dijo que el vestido me hacía gorda -gruñó ella, viéndose terriblemente amenazante. Jasper simplemente sacudió la cabeza y ambos sonreímos ante el temperamento de Rose.

-Tendrías que haber estado aquí -dijo él-. Tú podrías haberla calmado mejor que yo.

-¿Estás de broma? Yo hubiese sujetado a aquel sinvergüenza -me reí, y Rosalie y yo chocamos los cinco cibernéticamente.

-De todas maneras, -añadí-, prometo ir a Jacksonville pronto.

-¡Sí! -chillaron mis amigos, y se pusieron a bailar dando saltos en la silla. Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Mis mejillas ya empezaban a doler.

-La playa está genial, Bells -dijo Rosalie-. Y hay sitio de sobra en nuestra casa.

Alcé los pulgares en señal de aprobación. No necesitaban decir nada más para convencerme.

-¿Y traerás a Edward? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sep.

Él y Rosalie se miraron con complicidad, como sólo los gemelos sabían hacerlo.

-Ey, no hagáis eso, da mal rollo -me quejé. Odiaba cuando hablaban sin palabras delante de mí. Era muy escalofriante.

-Prometemos darle el beneficio de la duda a Edwin -dijo Jasper, levantando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su corazón.

-Bien -sonreí-. Y es _Edward._

Rose le dio una colleja a su hermano mientras bufaba _estúpido_ por lo bajo. Este hizo un puchero y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas cuando ella no estaba mirando. Y volvieron a pelearse de nuevo.

Escuché unos tímidos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente. Quité el volumen del ordenador para que no se escuchase el escándalo que estaban armando mis amigos y esperé. La cabeza de Cullen asomó en mi habitación.

-Hola -saludó, sonriendo de medio lado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-Hola -respondí yo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Has terminado? Kate quiere comer ya -anunció.

-Voy ahora -prometí. Él me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Suspiré. Y me acordé de que tenía espectadores. Con temor encendí el volumen y no escuché nada. Jasper y Rose me miraban con ojos como platos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestra Bella? -dijo mi amigo seriamente. Rodé los ojos.

-Si estuvieses a mi lado te hubiese pegado, Hale -amenacé, levantando el puño al aire.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Rosalie rápidamente.

-¿El qué? -examiné mi mano y no vi nada raro. Hasta que lo entendí. Ella se refería al tatuaje de Henna que Cullen y yo nos habíamos hecho. Aún seguía intacto después de todo.

La palabra 'Aventura' resaltaba en mi piel como si tuviese luces de neón. Y lo que él me había dicho aquel día resonó en mi cabeza como si estuviese susurrando en mi oído de nuevo: _Porque cada día contigo es una nueva aventura para mí._

-Es sólo un tatuaje -mentí-. Es provisional, hasta que no me pagues el siguiente.

-Ey, ese no era el trato -protestó mi amiga, distrayéndose de la cuestión principal.

-Sí que lo era -repliqué yo-. Tengo el e-mail que lo demuestra. Me robaste mi piercing.

-¡Mentira! -chilló ella.

-Rose, lo estoy viendo, lo tienes en la nariz.

-¡Mentira! -repitió con voz nasal, pues se había tapado con una mano la nariz.

Rodé los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas, Hale, ya hablaremos cara a cara cuando llegue a Jacksonville.

-Avísanos antes y vamos a recogeros a donde queráis -dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

-Trato -me reí-. Hablamos más tarde.

-No hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir, Bells -replicó Rose, lanzándome un beso a través de la pantalla. Se lo devolví y le lancé otro a Jasper, antes de cerrar la ventana y apagar el ordenador.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a la ducha. No esperé a que el agua se calentase y solté un grito ahogado cuando el agua fría chocó contra mi piel. Después de secarme y de estar presentable, me vestí con unos vaqueros pitillos, mi camiseta de _Iron Maiden_ y unas convers. Cogí también mi sudadera por si acaso, pues el clima todavía era frío a pesar de que decían que venía una ola de calor.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y me dirigí a la cocina. Paré en seco al llegar, y mis mejillas se calentaron, pero por una razón muy distinta. Kate estaba sentada comiendo tranquilamente una lasaña que olía delicioso, Edward estaba a su lado y Lauren, ella estaba abrazada al brazo de Cullen y le daba de comer como si fuese un jodido bebé de doce meses. Y él se dejaba hacer.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, tragándome todos los insultos que quería decir, y entré con la barbilla en alto. Me senté al lado de Kate, quien me sirvió una porción de lasaña, y hablé solamente con ella. Ignoré a Cullen y a su perrita faldera, y en cuanto terminé ayudé a recoger la mesa.

-La fiesta empieza a las ocho -anunció Kate, sonriéndonos emocionada-. He invitado a unos amigos. Quiero que los conozcáis, estoy segura de que os llevaréis muy bien.

-Seguro -coincidí, intentando mostrar su mismo nivel de entusiasmo.

Y sentí cómo el miedo comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí.

.

.

.

Adoraba las fiestas. Las amaba. Amaba bailar, y beber, y bailar toda la noche hasta que mis pies doliesen y cayese al suelo rendida. Me encantaba escuchar la música a todo volumen.

Pero solía perder el control. Y ahora no tenía a Jasper ni a Rose para vigilarme. Una cosa era hacer una fiesta con la manada, con cinco personas y bajo su protección. Y otra cosa eran las fiestas de Kate.

"Unos amigos" se convirtieron en todos sus amigos. Y sus amigos trajeron a más amigos. Y no se podía caminar por la casa sin chocar contra alguien o encontrarse a una pareja metiéndose mano en una esquina. Había altavoces en cada habitación y la música era atronadora, no se podía hablar con otra persona si no era al oído y a gritos. El alcohol corría por doquier, y el salón se había convertido en una pista de baile.

Y allí me encontraba yo, en medio de un montón de adolescentes estúpidos y hormonales, con mis vaqueros, mis convers y mi camiseta de _Iron Maiden_, viendo las minúsculas prendas de ropa que casi no cubrían el cuerpo de las chicas que bailaban en medio de la habitación. Hice una mueca, y decidí que era mejor salir de allí antes de que me contagiasen. Con los codos golpeando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Crucé la puerta y aunque había bastante gente, se estaba mejor que en el salón. Kate se encontraba rodeada de chicos en la mesa, riéndose mientras jugaban a lo que parecía ser una ruleta de chupitos de tequila. Me acerqué a ver el juego y me puse detrás de Kate. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa atontada, y supuse que iba perdiendo.

-¡Bel-Belaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó, pronunciando mal mi nombre. Levantó los brazos e intentó agarrarme. Me agaché y le permití darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla, bajo el 'uhhhhh' de los chicos que miraban. Rodé los ojos-. ¿Jue-hip-gas?

-No debería -respondí. El tequila era mi perdición.

-Por favorrrrr -exclamó Kate, y tiró de mí hasta que me senté en su regazo. _Demonios, sí que tenía fuerza._

-Tira -me instó uno de sus amigos, que creía recordar se llamaba John. Hice girar la ruleta improvisada y no sabía cómo, terminé bebiendo dos chupitos de golpe.

El tiempo pasaba, y yo comenzaba a pasármelo bien por primera vez en toda la noche. Había estado las primeras dos horas de pie incómoda en una esquina del salón, bebiendo gaseosa. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Cullen, Kate había desaparecido con sus amigos y tampoco veía a Lauren, lo que me hizo estar de mal humor.

Pero ahora estaba disfrutando, riéndome con los amigos de Kate y bebiendo tequila. Iba por el quinto chupito y ya empezaba a leer mal los números de la ruleta cuando John sacó una bolsa de su chaqueta y la dejó encima de la mesa. Pude distinguir perfectamente las pastillas blancas y de colores que hicieron que mi estómago se revolviese.

-Disculpad -dije sin aliento, deshaciendo el abrazo estrangulador de Kate y corriendo fuera de la cocina.

La canción de '_Right Round'_ de _Flo Rida_ llenó mis oídos. Sin embargo, podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de mi corazón, el pulso detrás de mi oreja, mis respiraciones que cada vez se hacían más pesadas. Parpadeé para intentar enfocar la vista, pero veía borroso a mi alrededor. La gente chocaba contra mí y me empujaba. Yo sólo quería encontrar la pared.

Unos brazos me sujetaron por detrás y quise chillar, pero su voz me tranquilizó.

-Bella, soy yo -dijo Cullen en mi oreja, por encima de la música, y me dejé llevar.

Me apoyé contra su pecho y cerré los ojos, sintiendo cómo todo daba vueltas.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó. Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una esquina, Edward me había apoyado contra la pared y se inclinaba hacia mí con el rostro teñido por la preocupación.

-Sí -respondí con voz ronca. Aclaré mi garganta-. Sí -repetí más alto, ya que él no pareció escucharme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -gritó, haciéndose oír.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, viendo sus ojos esmeralda clavados en mí, examinando mi rostro. No podía contarle.

-Nada -mentí, intentando sonreír.

-Sw-

Le interrumpí golpeándole para que me dejase salir y me dirigí hacia la pista de baile. Cullen me agarró el brazo con fuerza y tiró de mí hacia atrás.

-¡Eh! -protesté, liberándome de nuevo-. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Cullen!

-¡Contéstame, Swan! -gritó él en respuesta.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No necesito que estés pendiente de mí! -chillé, con lágrimas en los ojos. _Mentira, mentira cochina._ Quería decirle que se quedase conmigo toda la noche, pero mi orgullo fue más fuerte.

Me giré y me metí entre la gente. La canción de _Flo Rida_ terminó y empezó _'Titanium'_ de _David Guetta_ y _Sia_. La habitación se llenó de gritos y yo limpié mis lágrimas disimuladamente, recordando las veces que habíamos cantado esta canción Rose, Jaz y yo los domingos por la noche.

-_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, Fire aw__ay, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away, You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium (__Yo soy a prueba de balas, nada que perder, Dispara, dispara de distancia, Ricochet, lo l__leve a su objetivo, Dispara, dispara de distancia, Me tiras hacia abajo, pero no voy a caer, Soy de titanio, Me tiras hacia abajo, pero no voy a caer, Soy de titanio) _-canté a pleno pulmón, moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Por suerte estando borracha lograba mantenerme en posición vertical durante bastante tiempo.

Bailé levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moviendo la cadera, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada. Grité otra vez el estribillo de la canción, sin que nadie me escuchase gracias al volumen de la música. Agité la cabeza hacia los lados haciendo que las luces resaltaran mis mechas de colores.

Sentí sus manos colocarse en mi cadera, moviéndome con él. Bajé los brazos y puse mis manos encima de las suyas. Bailamos en medio de toda aquella gente y su cuerpo se pegó al mío. Su aliento rozaba mi oreja.

_Stone-hard, machine gun, Firing at the ones who run, Stone-hard as bulletproof glass, You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium...__(Ametralladora, Piedra dura, Disparando a__ los que corren, Piedra dura como el vidrio a prueba de balas, Me tiras hacia abajo, pero no voy a caer, Soy de titanio)_

Me separé de él y me giré para bailar cara a cara. El rostro de Cullen estaba serio, sus ojos parecían más oscuros. La canción cambió, y ahora sonaba Miley Cyrus por los altavoces. Conocía la canción, a Jasper le encantaba.

-_Creation shows me what to do, I'm dancing on the floor with you, And when you touch my hand, I go crazy, Yeah... __(La creación me enseña lo que hacer, Estoy bailand__o en el piso contigo, Y cuando tocas mi mano, Me vuelvo loca, Si...)_-canté, cogiendo su mano mientras nos movíamos. Sí, la canción me traía jodidamente loca, porque como siempre ocurría, la letra decía lo que yo no me atrevía a decir-. _The music tells me __what to feel, I like you now, but is it real?, By the time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is right... __(La música me dice como me siento, Me gustas ahora, Pero es real?, Para el momento en que digamos buenas noches, Sabré si esto esta bien...)_

Edward tiró de mí de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos chocaron. Mi respiración se entrecortó y me vi bailando pegada a él, de aquella manera que siempre había odiado porque decía que era cómo follar con ropa. Tragué saliva mientras lo único que veía era los ojos de Cullen.

-_Who owns my heart?, Is it love?, Or is it art?, Cause the way you got your body movin's, Got me confused, I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks, (Oh)... __(¿Quién tiene mi corazón?, Esto es amor?, O es arte?, Porque el modo en que se me mueve tu cuerp__o, Me confunde, No puedo decir si es el ritmo o las chispas...__) _-Jodidamente perfecto-. _Who owns my heart?, Is it love?, Or is it art?, Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe, That we're a masterpiece, But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark, Who owns my heart__? __(¿Quién tiene mi corazón?, Esto es amor? O es arte? Sabes que quiero creer, Que somos una obra maestra, Pero a veces es difícil de decir en la oscuridad, ¿Quién tiene mi corazón?)_

Cullen volvió a girarme, y ahora sus manos estaban en mi barriga, apretándome contra él. Sentía calor, el sudor bajaba por mi espalda y comenzaban a dolerme los pies. Pero no quería parar.

-_The room is full but all I see is, The way your eyes just blaze through me, Like fire in the dark, We're like living art __(La habit__ación está llena pero lo único que puedo ver, Es la manera en la que tus ojos me deslumbran, Como fuego en la oscuridad, Estamos como viviendo arte)_-canté, moviendo mi trasero y levantando los brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de Cullen. Él se inclinó y sus labios se presionaron contra mi clavícula-. _So come on baby, Keep provokin' me, Keep on ropin' me, Like a rodeo, Baby pull me close, Come on here we go, Here we go, Here we go... __(Así que ven baby, Sigue provocándome, Sigue atándome, Como un rodeo, Bab__y acércame más, Ven aquí vamos, vamos, vamos)_

Cullen gruñó en mi oído y me presionó aún más contra él. Pude sentir su excitación contra mi trasero, y un gemido se escapó de mi boca.

Ni siquiera supe quién empezó. Tampoco sabía si fue mi parte racional que se rindió, o fueron los chupitos de tequila. No importaba.

De repente, nos estábamos besando como si no hubiese mañana. Cullen tenía las manos en mi trasero, empujándome contra él, sin dejar que un milímetro de mi cuerpo se separase del suyo. Yo tenía las manos enterradas en su cabello, y ambos nos besábamos con brusquedad, casi con enfado, pero sobre todo, con necesidad.

Sentí la pared en mi espalda, y me pregunté cuándo demonios nos habíamos movido. Cullen subió una mano por mi costado, acariciándome, hasta que llegó a mi pecho. Y de repente no tuve otro pensamiento racional. Sólo sabía que Cullen me estaba tocando, y era lo único que importaba. Mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que gruñese en mi boca. Bajé mis manos por su espalda, arañándole, hasta llegar a su duro y firme trasero. Le empujé contra mí al mismo tiempo que movía mis caderas contra él. Ambos gemimos.

-Bella -jadeó, separando por un segundo sus labios de mí.

Pasé mi boca a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras mis manos se metían exploradoramente debajo de su camiseta. Pero me agarró el rostro y lo alzó, para volver a besarme. Arañé su piel, y pasé mis manos por su pecho y su estómago, sintiendo la dureza de sus abdominales. _Triple maldición._ Cullen era como un pecado andante.

Abrí los ojos, aunque no sabía cuándo los había cerrado. Separé mi rostro de él y observé su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos e hinchados y sus ojos negros como el carbón mirándome. No, no quería escapar de él. No quería separarme de él nunca.

-Vayámonos de aquí -dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Cullen gimió y atacó mis labios de nuevo, con hambre. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y le apreté contra mí. _O podíamos quedarnos así toda la noche, sep._

Supe que nos movíamos porque chocábamos contra la gente, quien nos insultaba o nos silbaba, ya que seguíamos abrazados y besándonos. Pero íbamos lento, y decidí que ya habíamos esperado bastante. Me separé un segundo de Cullen, cogí impulso y salté sobre él*. Pasé mis piernas por su cadera, y nuestros rostros quedaron por fin a la altura. Pero no fue eso lo que nos hizo gemir a ambos.

-¿Quieres matarme, Bella? -gruñó él , agarrándome por el trasero.

-Aún no -susurré contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarle. Ahora Edward se movía más rápido, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que nos llevarían hasta nuestra habitación.

La canción había cambiado hacía rato, y ahora sonaba '_Control'_ de _Garbage_. Las luces parpadeaban como una jodida discoteca, y Cullen chocó contra un mueble y soltó una maldición.

_I confess I've lost control, I let my guard down, I let the truth out. Oh I confess I've lost control, I let my guard down, I let the truth out... __(Confieso que he perdido el control, Bajé la guardia, Dejé salir la verdad, Oh confieso que he __perdido el control, Bajé la guardia, Dejé salir la verdad...)_

Oh, sí, muy oportuno. Y cierto. Porque había perdido el control.

Por fin, Cullen encontró las escaleras y comenzamos a subir. Sin embargo, no lográbamos subir más de dos escalones a la vez porque Edward me empujaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarme y a tocarme donde sus manos llegasen. Y yo, que a cualquier otro chico le hubiese pegado por hacer aquello, estaba disfrutando más de lo debido. Planteándome si no quedarnos todo lo que quedaba de viaje en la cama, dejando que él hiciese lo que quisiese conmigo.

-Arriba -gruñí-. Arriba, arriba, arriba.

Cullen llegó al último escalón, y se separó un poco de mí para encontrar la puerta. Bajé hasta su cuello y comencé a lamerlo y mordisquearlo otra vez. Había sido un milagro que no nos hubiésemos caído escaleras abajo, porque estaba completamente segura de que Edward no había abierto los ojos en todo el camino.

Gimoteé ante su indecisión, pues parecía no recordar cuál era la habitación, y moví mis caderas contra él. Escuché una maldición que ni en mis mejores sueños diría y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. La música bajó de volumen, siendo solo un ruido de fondo. Con lo cual, podíamos escuchar perfectamente nuestros jadeos, gruñidos y susurros.

-Bella -escuché que murmuraba contra mis labios. Saqué la lengua y delineé sus labios. Y entonces él volvió a besarme, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por ver quién tenía el control.

Cullen llegó hasta la cama y nos tiró encima. Descrucé mis piernas de su espalda y me separé de él. Me moví hacia atrás hasta llegar al cabecero, y alcé una pierna.

-Los zapatos -dije con voz ronca. Se apresuró a obedecer y me quitó el calzado, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el suyo. Gateó hasta dónde me encontraba y se apoyó a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño -susurró, traspasándome con sus ojos negros.

-No es un sueño -le aseguré, apoyando una mano en su espalda para empujarle contra mí. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y busqué su boca, mordiendo sus labios al encontrarla. _No es un sueño._

Cullen apoyó los antebrazos en la cama y enredó sus manos en mi cabello, gimiendo. Me moví debajo de él, alzando las caderas para provocarle. Sentía su erección pegada a mi muslo, y estaba volviéndome loca. Él gruñó y me besó con brusquedad.

Apoyé las manos en su pecho y empujé. Edward se apartó inmediatamente, confundido y dolido. Pero yo le empujé hasta que quedó él tumbado en la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima. Ambos gemimos, y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando con aquella sensación. Cullen se incorporó y cogió mi cara con sus dos manos, besándome.

-Espera -jadeé. Él me liberó y entonces me alejé lo suficiente para desabrocharle los pantalones-. Rápido.

Cullen se quitó los pantalones en menos de lo que se dice _orgasmo_, y sus manos volaron hasta la cintura de los míos. Me lancé contra él, haciendo que cayésemos en la cama, y le besé con fuerza mientras seguía luchando contra el botón de mis vaqueros.

-Joder -maldijo, separándose de mí-. Déjame ver los puñeteros pantalones.

-Mierda, Edward -gruñí, sentándome en la cama mientras él se inclinaba para ver mejor.

-¿Cómo se quita esto?

-Arg -chillé, frustrada-. Arráncalo, joder.

Y así hizo. Escuché un fuerte _crac_, y vi volar el botón de mis pantalones favoritos. Cullen los sacó de mis piernas y volvió a ponerme encima de él.

-Estúpido -murmuré contra su cuello. Él mordió mi hombro por respuesta.

-Umm... ¿Mafalda**? -cuestionó con una sonrisa, mirando mis braguitas.

-Es la mejor -repliqué, cogiendo su rostro con mis dos manos, como él había hecho antes, y le besé-. Le da mil vueltas a tu sarcasmo.

Sin despegar nuestros labios, bajé las manos hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta, y tiré de ella hacia arriba. Nos separamos lo justo para sacarla por encima de su cabeza y luego volvimos a besarnos. Toqué su cuerpo sin detenerme, y moví mis caderas contra las suyas. Aquella sensación era inigualable, no teníamos la barrera de los pantalones por en medio.

Cullen tiró de mi camiseta esta vez, hasta que quedamos los dos en ropa interior. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, acariciándola, haciendo que gimiese en su boca. Sus manos pararon en el broche de mi sujetador, y yo mordí su labio para que siguiese. El muy estúpido no sabía quitarme los pantalones, pero con el sujetador no tardó ni tres segundos.

Nos separamos y lancé el sujetador a alguna parte de la habitación. Cullen me paró cuando quise volver a besarle, y sus ojos fueron a mis pechos. Acarició mis pezones mientras yo jadeaba y gemía, y luego ahuecó mis pechos con la palma de sus manos. Bajó su cabeza y sentí su beso húmedo contra mi piel.

No podía más. Gemí y me froté contra él mientras tiraba de su cabello, queriendo besarle.

-Edward -gimoteé, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso que mostraba nuestra hambre por el otro. Gemimos cuando nuestros pechos chocaron, piel contra piel.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me giré asustada, mientras veía a contraluz a Kate besarse apasionadamente con John. Ella paró e iba a encender la luz cuando nos vio.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, parpadeando varias veces-. ¿Me equivoqué de habitación?

Miramos alrededor. No, no se había equivocado. Había sido Cullen quién había girado a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda.

-No pasa nada -se rió Kate-. Os la presto.

Nos guiñó un ojo y tiró de su chico hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Pero todo había cambiado.

Parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mi visión e intentar que todo dejase de dar vueltas. Sentí a Cullen moverse debajo de mí, pero él no había intentado besarme otra vez. Quizás sintiese la tensión de mi cuerpo, como si estuviésemos sincronizados.

Me aparté de él, y me dejó ir. Salí de la cama y me puse de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio. Me dirigí hacia el tocador de Kate y me senté en la silla. Mirando mi reflejo, vi mi pelo todo desordenado, mis labios hinchados, mis ojos abiertos con las lágrimas a punto de salir, y casi podía sentir las manos de Cullen en mi piel. Varias lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas, mientras cubría mi rostro con las manos e intentaba pensar con claridad.

La imagen de la bolsa que John había sacado vino a mi mente. Volví a sentir como mi estómago se revolvía, y el pánico comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí. No, no podía. Tenía que decírselo a Edward. Pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

Me levanté de la silla y me giré. Cullen estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirándome. Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos me decían que estaba preocupado por mí. Se abrieron al ver que estaba llorando.

-Bella -exhaló.

Dejando que las lágrimas cayesen libremente ahora, me dirigí hacia la cama. Tropecé con el aire y caí a su lado. Por suerte, Edward me cogió antes de que me hiciese daño.

-¿Has bebido? -preguntó, y su voz pareció volverse más fría y sin emoción.

-Sí -respondí sinceramente, limpiando mi mejilla con una mano-. Pero estoy bien. Sé lo que hago -le aseguré. Por nada del mundo quería que él pensase que todo esto era culpa del alcohol. Sí, podía decir que estaba borracha y fingir por la mañana que no me acordaba de nada, pero eso no era cierto. Y Cullen debía saberlo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí -suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y apretándome contra él. Edward me abrazó, y nos quedamos en silencio. No había nada sexual en nuestro abrazo. Simplemente nos reconfortábamos sabiendo que el otro estaba allí.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -preguntó de repente, en un susurro.

-Tengo miedo -respondí bajito.

-Ya lo sé, pero nada de lo que digas, nada de tu pasado hará que cambie esto, Bella -dijo con firmeza, separando mi rostro para mirarnos a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con tanta sinceridad, con fe ciega, que me dolió.

-Eso no puedes saberlo -rebatí, con una sonrisa triste-. No puedes afirmar eso sin saber.

-Entonces dime -pidió con la voz rota, agarrándome por los hombros-. Cuéntamelo, Bella.

-No puedo -sollocé, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Ver a Cullen llorar rompía mi corazón.

-Me estás asustando -confesó-. Estoy pensando cosas horribles, cosas que podrías haber hecho, y necesito _saber_.

-Edward -susurré, acariciando su rostro con mis dos manos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-. La última vez que le conté a un chico sobre mi pasado, huyó. No quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-No sé quién fue el estúpido que huyó de ti, Isabella -respondió él sin dudar-. Pero yo no soy aquel chico, no soy como él. Y te aseguro que no voy a huir de ti.

Sollocé más fuerte mientras dejaba que Cullen me abrazase y besase mi frente. Dios, quería contárselo, quería decírselo de una vez. Pero el recuerdo del verano pasado volvió tan fuerte a mi cabeza que no pude.

-Lo siento.

Edward acarició mi pelo sin inmutarse por lo que yo había dicho. Volvió a besar mi frente antes de apoyar la suya contra la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía motas doradas en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

-¿Me lo contarás alguna vez? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bien, me conformaré con eso -se rió sin humor, mientras me dedicaba una media sonrisa. Pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.

Nos separamos lentamente, y Cullen levantó las sábanas para meternos dentro de la cama. Cuando iba a seguirle él me paró.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo por encima? -pidió en un susurro, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? -inquirí, extrañada. Miré hacia abajo y me pregunté qué era lo que tenían de raro mis pechos. Que yo supiese, eran completamente normales. Pero claro, a lo mejor los veía distintos si los comparaba con los de Tanya, que seguramente eran de plástico.

-Me distraes -admitió por lo bajo, sonrojándose levemente.

-Oh -exclamé, antes de echarme a reír, aliviada-. ¿En serio?

-Sí -dijo, acostándose en la cama y mirándome a través de las pestañas-. No podré dormir si estás medio desnuda a mi lado.

-Oh, vale -me reí de nuevo, buscando algo que ponerme. De repente, me encontraba de buen humor, a pesar de que la noche estuviese ya arruinada.

Encontré su camiseta gris tirada en el suelo y la puse rápidamente. Gateé hasta su lado y me acosté enfrente de él, cara a cara. Cullen subió las mantas hasta taparnos y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Buenas noches -murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches -suspiré en respuesta.

Alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla, sintiendo cómo empezaba a rascar. Él no abrió los ojos mientras paseaba mis dedos por su rostro. Al llegar a sus labios, volví a suspirar.

Me apreté aún más contra él, y Edward pasó inmediatamente un brazo por mi cintura, apresándome. Alcé mi rostro y le besé. Fue un beso lento esta vez, sin prisas, mientras los dos disfrutábamos de los labios del otro. Cuando me separé, no pude evitar decir en voz baja.

-No me dejes.

Cullen bajó el rostro esta vez, buscando mis labios.

-Nunca -respondió antes de besarme.

Y así fue como me dormí, entre los brazos y los besos de Edward Cullen.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>(foto en mi perfil)<em>

****Mafalda:** Mafalda es el nombre de una tira de prensa argentina desarrollada por el humorista gráfico Quino de 1964 a 1973, protagonizada por una niña que se muestra preocupada por la humanidad y la paz mundial, y se rebela contra el mundo legado por sus mayores. _(f__oto en mi perfil) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola, hola! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo, pronto tal y como prometí. Me costó empezar a escribir este capítulo, pero cuando empecé salió solo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribirlo, espero que os guste, yo quedé satisfecha con el resultado la verdad. Es tal y como había imaginado. <strong>_

_**Otro asunto, Unstoppable llegó a los 621 reviews O.O omg, así que sólo quería deciros que sois geniales, todas mis lectoras (incluso las fantasmas, si es que hay). Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí, y nunca pensé que tendría la fuerza de seguir escribiendo hasta el final. **_

_**(Dios, este septiembre hace dos años que publiqué mi historia, no me lo puedo creer :D Además, coincide casi con mi cumpleaños, es genial)**_

_**Respondo vuestros hermosos reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mysthery-thief: prometo ponerte a Oasis pronto ;) Mil gracias por tu review, bicos! :)<strong>_

_**Cullen: ojalá, ojalá!**_

_**KarenD'PattinsonEvans: Matricula de honor es sacar más de una media de 9 en 2º de Bach, y tienes así el primer año de Universidad pagado, y el B2 de frances es un examen que hice y ahora tengo el título de B2 en frances! Se sabrá pronto sobre el pasado de Bella, pero ya voy dejando pistas ;) Mil gracias por tu review! Otro abrazo para ti! :)**_

_**Leila Cullen Masen: bien la nota de selectividad, saqué un 10,1. Se sabrá pronto del pasado de Bella, dentro de uno o dos caps, lo prometo! :D jajaja mil gracias por tu review ^^ **_

_**karo: actualizo cuando puedo, pero ahora que es verano espero actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias por tu review! :)**_

_**fresita: me encantó tu review! :) me alegro de que te guste mi historia, espero disfrutes este cap! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disculpen que no responda a todos los reviews, ando justita de tiempo para actualizar (como siempre -.-) pero que sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y que me encantan TODOS! <em>**

**_Sin más, espero disfruten de este cap,_**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer:****** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25.<strong>

**-AC/ DC. She's got balls & Josh Schroeder. Two Worlds Collide-**

oOo

**_Este capítulo es en memoria de las víctimas del accidente ferroviario ocurrido en Santiago de Compostela, el 24 de Julio, en las fiestas del Apostol. Descansen en paz, y ánimo a los supervivientes. GALICIA DE LOITO. _**

oOo

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con la bahía, pero aquí estaba de nuevo. El aire salado golpeó mi rostro y sonreí, entrecerrando los ojos mientras las débiles luces del amanecer comenzaban a salir por el horizonte. Era un paisaje mágico, que, sin embargo, parecía auténtico. _

_Sentí unos dedos deslizarse suavemente por mi rostro. Giré la cabeza y allí estaba, sonriéndome de medio lado mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes. _

_-Edward -susurré, alzando los brazos y pasándolos por su cuello. Él agarró mi cadera, y el toque se sentía muy real. Me maravillé ante mi imaginación. _

_Alcé el rostro y junté nuestros labios. Primero fue un beso lento y dulce, pero pronto se convirtió como en los de anoche. Nos besamos con hambre y urgencia, nuestras manos viajando sobre nuestra ropa. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca. _

_-Edward -jadeé, apretándome contra él. El agarre en mi cadera se intensificó, y yo casi no podía moverme entre sus brazos-. Edward. _

_-Bella -susurró, y la voz traspasó los límites de mi inconsciencia-. Bella, despierta._

Abrí los ojos, atontada por dónde me encontraba y qué hora era. Pero sobre todo me pregunté por qué el Cullen de mi sueño me había despertado. Normalmente, él era el que no quería parar. _Justo como el Cullen real._

-Bella -escuché su voz en mi espalda, y sus labios en mi pelo.

Me giré, mirándole como si fuese la primera vez. Tenía el cabello alborotado, apoyaba una mejilla en la almohada y sonreía suavemente, con sus ojos fijos en mí. Y yo me sonrojé. _Caca de vaca._

-¿Por qué estás despierto? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. No recordaba ni un sólo día en todo este viaje en el que él se hubiese despertado primero. Siempre era yo la que tenía que poner su trasero en marcha.

-No podía dormir -admitió él, sonrojándose levemente mientras bajaba la vista. _Oh._

-Pero estoy vestida -dije sin entender, mirando hacia su camiseta gris. Que por cierto era súper cómoda, tendría que robársela más a menudo.

-Aún así, Swan, eres demasiado tentadora -murmuró, sonriendo de medio lado. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo como mi humor se elevaba hasta las nubes. _Demonios, la primera vez que estoy tan feliz a estas horas de la mañana._ Sólo Cullen podía provocar eso en mí.

-Puedes dejar de inflar mi ego, ya estoy entre tus sábanas -bromeé, golpeándole ligeramente en el hombro de forma juguetona. Él se largó a reír, atrapándome de nuevo por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él-. ¿Por qué me despertaste? -inquirí, haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno, te movías mucho -comenzó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no parecía que tu sueño fuese apto para todos los públicos. Decías mi nombre -sus ojos brillaron-. Mucho.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar. _Por supuesto que él sabía qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo._ No era ninguna sorpresa, pero quizá tendría que haberlo ocultado un poco mejor. Es decir, no hay nada peor que un chico se entere de que tienes sueños candentes con él. Su ego subía más de lo conveniente, y no te dejaban olvidarlo.

-Debiste de haber escuchado mal -mentí, dándole la espalda y subiendo las mantas hasta mi nariz, escondiendo mi sonrisa traicionara.

-¿Ah, sí? No creo -replicó, alzándose en la cama para poder verme-. Repítelo sin taparte la cara.

-No -negué de forma obstinada. Edward sonrió de forma calculadora, pero en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

-Swan -exclamó, cogiéndome por la cintura y haciéndome cosquillas. Chillé e intenté zafarme, pero no me dejó-. Repítelo.

-¡No!

-¡Swan!

Seguimos luchando durante unos minutos, hasta que mi barriga dolía de tanto reír y caí de nuevo en la cama. Edward se colocó encima de mí, impidiendo que escapase.

-¿Era mi nombre, verdad? -preguntó, con su rostro tan cerca del mío que nuestras narices se tocaban.

-No -repliqué otra vez, mordiendo mi labio para aguantar la sonrisa.

Cullen gruñó y de repente me estaba besando con brusquedad. Cerré los ojos en un auto reflejo y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, respondiendo ante su toque. Me apreté contra él y pasó sus brazos por mi espalda.

-Maldita sea -masculló contra mis labios cuando nos separamos para coger aire-. Me prometí no volver a hacer esto.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté sin aire, sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba. Él debió ver la preocupación en mi rostro, porque se apresuró a aclarar.

-Me había prometido no besarte al menos que tú lo hicieras primero, para dejarte espacio -dijo, apartando unos mechones de mi cabello y poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja-. Pero es muy difícil resistir cuando muerdes tu labio de esa manera.

-Oh -exclamé, sonrojándome de nuevo. _Bien, Bella, bien, sigue actuando como idiota. _Hoy no parecía ser mi día lúcido, andaba escasa de palabras.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-¡No, Cullen! -exclamé, rodando los ojos-. Deja de preguntar eso, no estoy enfadada contigo. Si lo estuviese, lo sabrías.

-Cierto -se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, como recordando todas las veces que nos habíamos peleado. Se separó de mí, aunque a regañadientes, y se tumbó a mi lado. Sin embargo, su mano acarició mi mejilla, como si no pudiese dejar de tocarme.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, y supe que iba a ser difícil quitarla. Estaba feliz. Más que feliz, estaba eufórica. La última vez que recordaba haber estado así era a los cinco años en Navidad, cuando encontré el coche de carreras debajo del árbol.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó-. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Me parece una buena idea -respondí, incorporándome. Pero antes de que él pudiese hacer lo mismo me puse a horcajadas encima suya.

-Bella, ¿qué haces? -inquirió, perplejo. Yo sonreí juguetonamente, siendo consciente de repente que sólo llevaba mis bragas de Mafalda y su camiseta.

-Desayunar -contesté, abriendo los ojos de manera inocente y mordiendo mi labio. _De forma totalmente involuntaria. _Bueno, Cullen no tenía por qué saber que lo había hecho a propósito.

Edward masculló una maldición antes de agarrarme por los muslos y tirar de mí. Caí hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la almohada a tiempo para no chocar contra él. Su mano fue directa a mi nuca y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Sonreí con el sabor de la victoria en mi boca. Nunca mejor dicho.

Después de unos minutos de comportarnos como los adolescentes hormonales que éramos, Cullen quitó la mano de mi nuca y me separó suavemente. Los dos respirábamos de forma entrecortada, y estaba segura de que teníamos los labios rojos e hinchados. Sentí sus manos en mis muslos de nuevo, acariciando mi piel. Él era un tonto si pensaba que iba a parar después de eso.

Volví a atacar sus labios, enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

-Bella -jadeó cuando me separé un segundo de él-. Deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

-Sep, ahora mismo bajo -murmuré, pasando mis labios por su mandíbula y besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

Sentí su pecho vibrar, y supe que se estaba riendo entre dientes.

-¿Quién es la bipolar ahora, eh Swan? Ayer me apartas y hoy no me dejas levantarme -se burló, subiendo sus manos peligrosamente a mi trasero.

-Si quieres puedo parar -dije, incorporándome e intentando salir de la cama.

-¡No, no! -exclamó rápidamente, agarrándome y tirando de mí de nuevo. _Já, lo sabía._

Edward nos giró y ahora él era el que estaba encima. Metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició mi costado, mientras nos besábamos lentamente.

_Mírala, rendida a los encantos de Cullen._ Cállate, no era mi culpa que no controlase lo que hacía nada más despertar. _Sí, sigue pensando eso. Qué ingenua es._ Esto de que mis voces interiores se juntaran y hablaran mal de mi no me gustaba nada. Y menos si tenían las voces de Rose y Jaz. No quería pensar en ellos en este momento.

-Tenemos que parar -jadeó Cullen contra mis labios.

-Uh-hu -me quejé, pero él se separó y yo hice un puchero. Abrí los ojos y le lancé 'la mirada'.

-No me mires así, Swan. Si sigo no voy a poder parar.

-_Yo tampoco_ -mascullé bajo mi aliento. Pero por la forma en la que me miró de reojo, supe que me había escuchado. _Maldición._

-En serio, no hay quién te entienda -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Déjalo, Cullen -repliqué, saltando fuera de la cama para buscar mis pantalones. Luego recordé lo que le había sucedido a mis queridos vaqueros y maldije por lo bajo.

Edward me cogió por la cintura y me giró.

-No te enf-

-Si terminas esa frase, te pegaré, lo juro -amenacé, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. Él me hizo caso, pero no se calló.

-Si pudiese leer tu mente -suspiró, besando mi frente-. Todo sería más fácil.

-O no -rebatí, horrorizada por la idea de que escuchase mis pensamientos. _Ni que yo fuese tan buena mentirosa._

Cullen volvió a suspirar y apartó unos mechones de mi rostro, poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja de nuevo. Acarició mi mejilla con un dedo y sonrió. _Arg, maldito. ¿Por qué me derrite con un solo toque? Yo no era así antes de conocerle. _

-Tienes razón, será mejor que bajemos -coincidí, separándome de él. La idea de pasar el resto del viaje en la cama se deslizó por el retrete y alguien tiró de la cadena. _Caca de vaca._

Recogimos nuestra ropa, y Cullen se puso sus pantalones. Yo le dije que iba a confiscarle su camiseta cuando él la miró, pero no replicó como pensé que haría. Es más, incluso sonrió un poco. _Hombres_.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, dispuesto a cambiarnos rápidamente y bajar a la cocina. Apoyé la mano en el picaporte, pero no abrí. Me giré para mirar a Cullen directamente a los ojos.

-Edward, que tenga miedo y que quiera esperar no significa que no quiera besarte -expliqué rápidamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban-. Tú también eres bastante tentador -admití.

Iba a abrir la puerta y hacer una salida rápida cuando me agarró y me besó con fuerza. Sonreí contra sus labios, y sonreí aún más cuando me soltó.

-Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Cullen -solté, girándome y saliendo de la habitación por fin. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para ponerme algo encima, cuando su voz me llamó.

-Swan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Era mi nombre?

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta con temor. Recordaba vagamente que Kate había dicho que nos prestaba su habitación, con lo cual ella tendría que estar en una de las nuestras. Suspiré con alivio al ver que no había ningún cuerpo desnudo en la cama.

Entré y fui corriendo hacia mi mochila. Vacié toda la ropa y mis trastos encima de la cama y me quedé mirando. _¿En serio, Bella? ¿En serio estás pensando en lo que ponerte para Cullen? ¿EN SERIO?_ Mi voz interior tenía razón, él ya me había visto cubierta de arena, barro, y sin sujetador. No importaba lo que me pusiese.

Agarré otros vaqueros, mi camiseta de '_Fuck you_' y mis queridas Martens. Corrí hacia la ducha y abrí el grifo. Me desvestí rápidamente y entré cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. Me lavé el pelo lo más rápido que pude y salí, secando mi cuerpo con la toalla a la velocidad del rayo. Comencé a vestirme e iba a coger mi camiseta cuando paré.

Con una sonrisa, me vestí, guardé la camiseta de _'Fuck you'_ en la mochila y bajé. Cullen ya estaba en la cocina, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que aún llevaba su camiseta.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? -preguntó, sonriendo. Él se había puesto una camisa a cuadros que tapaba su cuerpo, y tenía un cuenco en la mano.

-Me da igual, lo mismo que tú -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Cullen dejó el tazón enfrente de mí y puso la leche y los cereales encima de la mesa. Mis tripas rugieron-. Podría acostumbrarme a que me prepares el desayuno, Cullen -bromeé, echando una gran cantidad de cereales en el cuenco.

Él resopló audiblemente, sentándose a mi lado, y yo empecé a comer para acallar el ruido que hacía mi estómago.

-Es increíble -se rió, observándome.

-¿El quef? -inquirí con la boca llena. Cullen ni siquiera se quejó por eso.

-Es increíble lo mucho que comes después de beber -aclaró-. Normalmente la gente con resaca es incapaz de probar bocado.

-Normalmente -puntualicé-. Y no tengo resaca. Mis resacas suelen durar dos días y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice la noche anterior.

-¿Bebiste mucho ayer? -cuestionó con curiosidad.

-No mucho. Cinco chupitos de tequila.

Y también recordé lo que había sucedido después. Miré a mi alrededor, viendo como la cocina seguía patas arriba, aunque parecía que Cullen había limpiado un poco. Mis ojos chocaron con la mesa en la que habíamos estado jugando a la ruleta. Ya no tenía hambre.

Aparté el cuenco con una mueca. Edward alzó una ceja ante aquello, pero siguió comiendo y yo no dije nada. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo. Dejé que mi vista se quedara parada en la abeja de la caja de los cereales, aunque realmente no la estaba viendo. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron. Y recordé.

**FlashBack.**

_-Vamos, Bella -rogó Rosalie de nuevo, de rodillas en el suelo y poniendo cara de pena. Ella sabía que no podía resistirme cuando me hacía ojitos. Era una mala amiga. _

_-No, Rose, no voy a ir -me negué, cruzándome de brazos testarudamente. Estaba sentada en medio de mi cama, en pijama y con un moño revuelto en mi cabeza. Tenía una bolsa de palomitas en la cocina y el DVD de 'El Rey León' puesto en la tele. No pensaba moverme de donde estaba. _

_Mi amiga se levantó del suelo y puso las manos en su cintura, viéndose enfadada. Aparté con un soplido un mechón de mi cabello que tapaba mis ojos mientras Rose comenzaba a chillarme. Já, como si esto no sucediese cada fin de semana. Sabía que ella no me haría daño. Por lo menos no mucho. _

_-¡... y siempre te acompaño a tu mierda de librerías y a los conciertos que tú quieres ir! ¡Y por una vez que quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta! ¡Es una jodida fiesta! ¡Y va a ser malditamente alucinante! ¡Y...!_

_-¡Cállate, Rose! -chillé de vuelta, gateando hasta el final de la cama y apoyando los pies en el suelo-. Deja de gritar, pareces chalada. _

_-No me llames eso, Isabella -Uh-hu, usó mi nombre completo, pies en polvorosa. _

_Con un grito ahogado, corrí fuera de mi habitación dejando a una muy furiosa Rosalie detrás. Bajé las escaleras escuchando como mi amiga me perseguía. Ella llevaba unos jodidos tacones de medio metro, y aún así era más rápida que yo. Eso no podía ser sano. _

_Derrapé y me metí en la cocina, donde mi madre y Jasper charlaban tranquilamente mientras hacían brownies. _

_-¡Ayuda! -susurré, escondiéndome entre las piernas de Renée sin que ella se inmutase. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. _

_-¡Isabella! -gritó Rosalie, buscándome. _

_-Le dijiste que no -afirmó Jaz, riéndose entre dientes. _

_-Tengo palomitas y 'El Rey León'. ¡No quiero ir a una jodida fiesta cuando ya estoy en pijama! Y además, es domingo, hoy toca película y mañana hay clase -me defendí, enfurruñándome en el suelo-. Mamá, diles que no puedo ir. _

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cariño. Confío en tu buen juicio -me traicionó la muy... Nop, era imposible para mí pensar mal de mi querida y atolondrada madre. Renée me sonrió con dulzura y caminó hacia la nevera, dejándome desprotegida. _

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser una madre tan liberal? -me quejé, alzando los brazos al cielo-. ¿Por qué, Santa Claus? ¿Por qué no me castiga?_

_-Sí que te castigo -replicó, cerrando la nevera sin coger nada, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que quería hacer, como le ocurría siempre-. Cuando es el momento adecuado. No porque no quieras enfrentarte a Rose. _

_Y como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, ella apareció. _

_-¡Aquí estás! -bramó, caminando hacia mí con grandes zancadas. Tenía pelos de loca y una mirada de te-voy-a-matar. Huh, ella nunca lo hacía, pero había estado cerca. _

_-Rose -lloriqueé, mientras ella me cogía por los brazos y tiraba de mí. Dejé caer todo mi peso y me hice la muerta, para diversión de mi madre y Jasper. _

_Pero la maldita tenía una fuerza de mil demonios. Me arrastró hasta el salón dónde me tiró en el sofá y se sentó encima de mí, inmovilizándome. _

_-Bella, es tu última oportunidad -amenazó, entrecerrando sus ojos azules en mi dirección. _

_-No quiero ir -protesté, haciendo un puchero. _

_-Todo el mundo estará allí -replicó. Entonces, una sonrisa siniestra se instaló en su rostro-. Y te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. _

_-No -exclamé con horror-. Como un favor no, por favor. _

_-Sep, un favor. _

_-¡No! -gimoteé, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, rendida-. Caca de vaca. Tú ganas._

_-¡SII! -gritó, saltando fuera del sofá. Corrió hacia la cocina e hizo su baile de la victoria durante unos dos minutos, antes de volver a por mí y tirar de mi brazo para que me levantase-. A cambiarse, señorita. _

_-De acuerdo -suspiré-. Pero prométeme que volveremos temprano. _

_Rosalie me lanzó una mirada escéptica. Las dos sabíamos perfectamente que eran ellos los que terminaban sacándome a rastras de los locales. _

_-Y no quiero beber mucho. _

_Rose bufó esta vez, volviendo a mirarme como "ni siquiera te lo crees tú". _

_-¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir? -inquirí con cansancio, tirándome encima de la cama y dejando que ella revolviera en mi armario-. Es sólo otra fiesta. _

_-Quiero conocer a unas personas. Me han hablado mucho de ellas. _

_-¿Y cómo se llaman? _

_-Alec, Jane y Felix. _

**FinFlashBack. **

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando recordé sus nombres. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré hacia Cullen. Me miraba entre preocupado y curioso.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí -mentí, intentando sonreír. Él tiró de mí y enterré el rostro en su cuello, dejando que me abrazase.

No quería volver a pensar en eso. Me había prometido no _recordar_. Así que con un suspiro, dejé esos recuerdos en el fondo de mi cabeza y me separé de Edward.

-¿Terminaste? Quiero ir a visitar Chicago -anuncié.

-Sep -recalcó, haciéndome sonreír de verdad. Cullen se levantó y recogió los cuencos antes de ponerlos en el fregadero. Mis ojos se deslizaron por su espalda, y no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero. Es decir, en su pantalón._ Sí, Bella, sí._ Cállate.

-¿Qué miras? -preguntó, girándose y pillándome _in fraganti_. Mis mejillas se calentaron, y supe que parecían farolillos de Navidad.

-Nada, estaba pensando -mentí, mirando hacia la nevera. Mi carrera de actriz no iba a ser muy exitosa.

-¿En qué? -insistió, dirigiéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa felina. _Ohhh, él sabe muy bien qué estaba mirando. Cochino._

-Me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado, Cullen -dije, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se sentó a mi lado. Alzó una ceja, como instándome a seguir-. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que veo tus pantalones manchados de hierba.

-¿Por eso estabas mirándome el trasero, Swan?

Definitivamente, mis mejillas estaban del mismo color que el traje de Santa Claus.

-¡No! Digo, sí. Es decir... -me trabé con mi propia lengua mientras Cullen se reía. Bufé-. Cállate, Cullen. Sigues siendo un asno.

-Aww, siempre tan dulce conmigo, Swan -se burló él, agarrando mi silla y tirando de ella.

-¿Prefieres que sonría, bata mis pestañas, y te diga _lo fuerte y guapo que eres, mi héroe y amante bandido? _-nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba imitando la voz nasal y horrible de Lauren. Cullen estalló en carcajadas, y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-No, gracias, no quiero que digas eso -respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiese alejar esa imagen mental. Luego, me miró a los ojos y sonrió-. Huh, ¿cuán distinto estoy?

-Mucho -repliqué.

-¿Cuanto es mucho? -Cullen agarró mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme.

-Bueno, primero tienes la ropa manchada.

-Sigue -sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos hasta alzarlos y pasar mis piernas por encima de las suyas.

-Segundo, ya no te quejas por mis modales en la mesa.

-Sigues teniendo los modales de un perro, Swan, pero continúa -pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me alzó hasta que quedé sentada en su regazo.

-Tercero, no te pareces en nada al Edward Cullen arrogante y engreído del instituto -susurré, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Huh -se limitó a decir, rozando su nariz con la mía, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por mi cara hasta acabar en mis labios.

-No me puedo creer que tú seas Edward Cullen -admití, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos-. Hace un mes, me ignorabas. Y ahora...

-¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora, Swan?

Era una pregunta retórica. Nos besamos despacio, separándonos para coger aire y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. Agarré un puñado de su cabello y tiré de él. Cullen gimió en mi boca, y sentí como mordía mi labio. _Jodida mierda._

-Buenos días -cantó Kate, entrando en la cocina. Nos separamos de un salto y yo casi caí al suelo de culo. Ella simplemente se rió y comenzó a preparar sus cereales. _Demonios, tiene una habilidad de sincronización jodidamente impresionante_. Iba a tener que quemarle la casa.

-Buenas -respondí, levantándome del regazo de Cullen y volviendo a mi silla.

-¿Una buena noche? -preguntó ella sin girarse. Cullen y yo nos miramos-. Creo que ya sé la respuesta -dijo cuando nos vio, sonriendo y sentándose enfrente de nosotros.

Rodé los ojos y abrí la boca para explicarle que _no_ habíamos hecho lo que ella pensaba cuando me di cuenta. Kate no tenía por qué saber. Así que callé.

-¿Y la tuya? -le pregunté. Su sonrisa aumentó.

-Fenomenal.

-¿Dónde está John? -inquirí al no verle en la cocina.

-Bajó unos minutos antes que yo -respondió Kate-. Me pregunto por qué no lo notasteis.

Intenté por todos los medios no sonrojarme. Sí, todos sabíamos por qué no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había pasado por nuestro lado. Cullen tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que le quité con 'la mirada'. No era el momento de mostrar su hinchado ego.

Bueno, así por lo menos no tenía que hablar con John. La imagen de ayer en la otra mesa de la cocina volvió a mi mente _otra vez_. Había pasado casi un año sin pensar en aquello y ahora no podía evitar recordarlo. _Caca podrida, ¿qué está mal conmigo?_ Dejando aquel pensamiento tan interesante de lado, quizá tendría que hablar con Kate, explicarle mi conducta.

-Kate, sobre lo de anoche... -empecé, pero ella no me dejó seguir. Alzó una mano para interrumpirme.

-Son tus asuntos, Bella -dijo-. No tienes que contarme nada -y comenzó a comer de su bol de cereales.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento, pasando por alto la mirada confusa de Cullen. Kate se puso a charlar entonces del tiempo, de algunos de sus amigos de la fiesta de ayer y de Chicago. Se mostró complacida al saber que teníamos pensado hacer turismo. Ella decía que era de estúpidos visitar una ciudad sin saber algo de su historia, su cultura y sus edificios. Nos dio un gran discurso sobre Chicago, hablándonos también de lo que teníamos que ver sin falta. Hice una nota mental de algunas de sus sugerencias, aunque la mayoría envolvían tener un montón de dinero, que, al menos que vendiese el pelo de Cullen en el mercado negro, no teníamos. Lo que sí que me interesaba mucho visitar, era Chicago Loop* y el Lago Michigan.*

-Oh, dios, ¿yo era así antes? -me susurró Edward en la oreja, observando con ojos abiertos como Kate hablaba de un restaurante con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de que a nosotros no nos dejarían entrar. Aguanté la risa estoicamente, pero estuve tentada a estallar en carcajadas.

-Peor -respondí con fingido horror. O no tan fingido. Cullen suspiró y volvió a reclinarse en la silla resignado.

Por lo menos ahora se daba cuenta. De lo que era hablar cuando tenías dinero, me refería. Tu boca se movía sin que te dieses cuenta, diciendo cosas que desde fuera no se entendían y que sonaban mal. Pero sabía que Kate no hablaba del delicioso entrecot para molestar. Ella, simplemente, y como muchos otros, no se daba cuenta de que aquello quedaba fuera de nuestras posibilidades.

Así que cambié de tema y volví a preguntarle dónde podía encontrar una buena librería. No iba a comprar nada, pero no pasaba nada por mirar.

Kate se lanzó a una detalla explicación, que sin embargo dio lugar a hablar de peces de colores. No sabría decir quién o cómo fue que cambiamos de tema tan bruscamente. Estaba defendiendo a los pobres peces payaso -Nemo era una película que me encantaba y odiaba a la vez- de las viles acusaciones de Cullen y Kate, cuando Lauren entró en la cocina.

-Hola -saludó al aire, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Edward.

La sonrisa que había tenido durante toda la mañana desapareció de golpe. _Voy a golpearla_, pensé sádicamente mientras se acercaba más y más a Cullen._ Voy a arrancarle la piel a tiras_. Ella se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cullen se movió rápido, alejándose de Lauren al mismo tiempo que agarraba mis puños apretados, impidiéndome romperle la nariz a aquella falsa rubia.

-Hola -la saludó Edward cortésmente. Pero Lauren no se dio por aludida.

-Hablando de hacer turismo, estaba pensando que podíamos ir a visitar la ciudad después. Yo podría ser la guía, conozco cada rincón de Chicago -dijo ella, sonriendo con entusiasmo y sentándose a nuestro lado. Sus ojos fijos en Cullen.

-Lau -la llamó Kate sin tan siquiera mirarla-. Deja que vayan solos.

-Pero yo podría enseñarles muchas cosas -protestó, haciendo un puchero que solamente hacía que su cara se pareciese aún más a la de un caballo-. Además, podrían perderse.

-Podemos arreglárnoslas solos -le espeté, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

_¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!_ Cantaba mi voz interior, avivando mi enfado y mis ganas de golpear a Lauren. Ella me dirigió una mirada fría y me ignoró.

-Vamos a coger nuestras mochilas, espéranos en la puerta -sonrió Cullen, emocionado, al parecer, por la idea de Lauren. Esta le devolvió una brillante sonrisa y asintió.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes para no golpear a _Cullen_. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ni loca iba a pasar el día con Lauren. Acabaría matándola. Y estaba segura de que a él no le haría gracia esconder un cadáver. Era una tarea ardua que tenía que hacerse lo más rápido posible. Acciones que Cullen no sabía hacer bien.

Él tiró de mí para que me levantara y me sacó de la cocina. Subimos las escaleras en silencio y al llegar arriba me solté de su agarre y le golpeé en el brazo.

-¡Auch!

Sin decir nada salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación. Sentía la ira subir por mi garganta, queriendo gritar y romper algo. Estaba a punto de coger la pistola de balines y jugar al tiro libre por la ventana cuando escuché su voz.

-Swan -golpeó la puerta e intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada-. Swan, abre.

-¡Déjame en paz, estúpido! -le grité, sintiendo como unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, provocadas por mi enfado. _Por Campanilla, que humillante._ ¿Acaso lograría algún día controlar aquella reacción?

-Swan -ahora él parecía enfadado también-. Si no abres no voy a poder explicarte mi plan.

-¿Plan? -pregunté de forma estúpida. Aunque no me acerqué a la puerta, podía ser una trampa.

-Tengo un plan para escapar de Lauren.

_Ahh_. Eso tenía sentido.

-Si me estás mintiendo, juro que te golpearé hasta que te desmayes, Cullen -advertí, abriendo la puerta y lanzándole 'la mirada'.

Edward me sonrió de medio lado, divertido por mi amenaza. Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí.

-¿Tienes tu mochila? Bien. No hagas ruido -ordenó, dirigiéndonos hacia la habitación de Kate.

Y entonces recordé cómo ella nos había explicado su método para escapar de casa por la noche sin que sus padres se enterasen.

-Bien pensado -admití, sintiendo como una sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, pero luché para esconderla lo más rápido posible. Estaba seria cuando me miró

-Gracias -se rió él entre dientes, para luego añadir de manera petulante-. Y, Swan, la próxima vez que estés celosa no hace falta que te encierres en una habitación.

-¡No estaba celosa!

-Ya, seguro.

.

.

.

Después de saltar por la ventana de Kate y hacer unas cuantas piruetas aterrizamos en el suelo sin ningún rasguño. Todo un logro para mí.

Nos sumergimos en las intensas y abarrotadas calles de Chicago. Lo que más me impresionaba de la ciudad eran sus enormes rascacielos. Tenías que alzar la vista y veías el cielo recortado por los edificios. Sin embargo, no todos eran edificios de oficinas, feos y aburridos, sino que había auténticas obras arquitectónicas. Con la boca abierta, paseé con Cullen por el centro sacándole fotos a todo lo que veía.

Nos dirigimos hacia Chicago Loop caminando tranquilamente. Primero fuimos hacia Harold Washington Library***, como Kate nos había recomendado, y el edificio era tan impresionante por fuera como por dentro. Paseamos por calles secundarias en dirección a Grant Park****, mirando las tiendas. Cullen me picó señalando hacia una tienda de vestidos y diciendo que si sabía cómo ponerme uno. Le miré seriamente y le avisé de que si alguna vez me veía con vestido se iba a quedar sin palabras de lo jodidamente increíble que me vería. Él no replicó.

Paseamos por Grant Park bajo unos tímidos rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las nubes. Nos sacamos fotos en la fuente de Clarence F. Buckingham Memorial*****, y le pedimos a una mujer que nos hiciese una juntos. Cuando nos cansamos de caminar nos tumbamos en la hierba y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como se movía al respirar y el latido de su corazón.

-Swan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -inquirió Cullen, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Ya lo estás haciendo -repliqué, pero alcé la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad ibas a pegarle a Lauren?

Mi humor empeoró sólo con escuchar aquel nombre.

-Sep -respondí-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cuando volví a mirarle, estaba sonriendo.

-_No_ estaba celosa, Cullen -dije rápidamente, adivinando el camino de sus pensamientos.

Él no añadió nada más sobre eso.

-En verdad te imagino pegando a alguien, Swan -admitió, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello-. Aparte de a mí. Y no sé si eso me gusta o me da miedo.

Escondí una sonrisa contra su camiseta. _Si él supiese... _

-Bueno, mi padre siempre me decía que una mujer tiene que aprender a valerse por sí misma -comenté-. Que él no iba a criar a una hija que tuviese que depender de un hombre para sobrevivir. Creo que lo que él pretendía era que supiese golpear a cualquiera que me molestase -admití, para divertimiento de Cullen.

-Puedo dar fe de eso -se rió, haciéndome cosquillas en el costado. Me reí y me aparté de él, pero me atrapó. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión cuando comenzó a cantar-. _She's got style that woman, Makes me smile that woman, She's got spunk that woman, Funk that woman, She's got speed my lady, Got what I need my babe, She's got the ability, hey, To make a man outta me... (Ella tiene estilo esa mujer, Me hace sonreír esa mujer, Ella tiene agallas esa mujer, Temo a esa mujer, Tiene velocidad mi señora, Consego lo que necesito my babe, Ella tiene la capacidad, hey, Para hacer un hombre de mí...)_

Estallé en carcajadas mientras Edward hacía una muy buena imitación de Bon Scott cantando '_She's got balls_'. Por eso AC/ DC eran mi grupo favorito. Me levanté de un salto y comencé a bailar mirando a Cullen con fingida altanería, moviendo mis caderas en su dirección.

-_But most important of all, Let me tell you, My lady's got balls, She's got balls, She's got balls, She's got balls..._ _(Pero lo más importante de todo, Déjame que te cuente, Mi chica tiene pelotas, Ella tiene pelotas, Ella tiene pelotas, Ella tiene pelotas...) _-cantó él desde el suelo, haciendo como si se desmayase.

Me reí dejándome caer encima de él. Cullen soltó un quejido apenas audible y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Hizo una pedorreta en mi mejilla con la que salté y le pegué en venganza. Pero no pude mantenerme seria mucho tiempo. No cuando me miraba de aquella manera, en paz, sonriéndome de medio lado.

Rodamos unos cuantos metros más por la hierba antes de levantarnos y decidir que teníamos hambre. Encontramos un puesto de perritos calientes en una esquina y compramos dos para cada uno por un módico precio. Los comimos rápidamente, y yo no pude evitar reírme durante un largo rato viendo la cara de Cullen cuando se manchó la camisa.

Caminamos al lado del Lago Michigan, mirando como el agua rompía contra los botes y dirigiéndonos hacia Millenium Park******. Cullen cogió un folleto en el que decía que había un concierto de Jazz gratis en el parque por la noche. Aunque ninguno de los dos éramos seguidores de aquel tipo de música, decidimos ir. Volvimos de nuevo hacia la ciudad dejando atrás los verdes prados y el agua azul, buscando un supermercado en el que comprar botellas de agua.

Mi vista tropezó con una pequeña librería que había entre dos tiendas de ropa de marca. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y le pedí a Cullen que esperase. Él se apoyó contra la pared y asintió. Corrí hacia dentro y saludé cordialmente al vendedor mientras me sumergía entre las estanterías. Mis dedos recorrían ansiosos las tapas de los libros cuando se pararon en uno en concreto. Sonreí.

Cuando salí Edward estaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la acera. Me acerqué sigilosamente y, para mi total asombro, él no se dio cuenta. Alcé una mano y le tapé los ojos, sintiendo como se sobresaltaba en un primer instante pero después se relajaba al reconocerme.

-Cierra los ojos -le ordené con voz severa. Sentí cómo obedecía y dejé caer mi mano.

Observé su rostro con un nudo en la garganta ante su total confianza en mí. Me puse delante de él, casi rozando nuestros cuerpos.

-_Sad I've swallowed so much but drank so little, And I lost my touch place in time, And I know that this night won't last forever , And I won't fight I won't fight... (Triste me he tragado mucho, pero bebí tan poco, Y perdí mi contacto con mi lugar en el tiempo, Y sé que esta noche no va a durar para siempre, Y no voy a luchar, no voy a luchar)_-canté, viendo como una sonrisa se iba abriendo camino en sus labios-. _If suddenly I can take to the sky I'd pull you with me, Don't open your eyes don't miss the surprise, When our two worlds collide... (Si de pronto puedo volar te llevaría conmigo, No abras los ojos no te pierdas la sorpresa, Cuando nuestros dos mundos choquen)_

Sonreí yo también, sin poder evitar fijarme en la ironía de la letra. Como nuestros dos mundos chocaron aquel día en el instituto y se entrelazaron. Ni siquiera sabía por qué justamente había elegido _'Two worlds collide'_ de _Josh Schroeder_ en aquel momento.

-_In that moment of doubt not defeated , And I'm certain that I can take was mine, 'Cause I know that this life will burn forever, And I won't fight no I won't fight... (En ese momento de duda no saliste derrotado, Y estoy seguro de que puedo tomar lo que era mío, Porque sé que esta vida se quemará para siempre, Y no voy a pelear no, no voy a luchar)_-canté cada vez más alto, sin importarme quién escuchase-. _'Cause suddenly I can take to the sky, And I know your with me, Don't open your eyes don't miss the surprise, When our two worlds collide... (Porque de repente puedo volar, Y yo sé que tu estás conmigo, No abras los ojos no te pierdas la sorpresa, Cuando nuestros dos mundos choquen) _

Mi voz se fue apagando y Cullen seguía con los ojos cerrados. Alcé una mano y toqué su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su regalo de detrás de mi espalda. Abrió los ojos y su mirada fue directa hacia el libro que le tendía.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, confuso.

-Un regalo -respondí sarcásticamente antes de poder morderme la lengua. Rápidamente arreglé mi tono-. Tú me has comprado varias cosas en lo que va de viaje, así que quería darte yo algo a ti -expliqué.

Cullen cogió con suavidad la edición de Cien años de soledad, de Gabriel García Márquez. Su rostro mostró otro tipo de confusión, sus ojos revolotearon hasta encontrarse con los míos. ¿Recordaría que aquel fue el primer libro del que hablamos? Su sonrisa me dio la respuesta.

-Eres increíble -murmuró, y antes de que pudiese preguntar si eso era malo o bueno, tiró de mí y me besó.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Inmediatamente mis manos volaron a su nuca y cerré los ojos, sintiendo las habituales corrientes eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Cullen estaba clavando una esquina del libro en mi espalda, pero no me importaba.

Nos besamos en medio de Chicago, sin prestar atención a las personas que pasaban y combatiendo el frío que se colaba bajo nuestras chaquetas debido al viento. Nos besamos sin que nada más importase, salvo nosotros, en aquel instante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Chicago Loop: <strong>The Loop (El Loop) o el Chicago Loop es un barrio del distrito financiero de Chicago, definido como un área comunitaria de Chicago. Limita al norte con el río Chicago, al este con el lago Míchigan, y al sur con Roosevelt Road. Dentro del área del Loop se encuentran el «Grant Park», el Instituto de Arte de Chicago, uno de los museos más grandes de los Estados Unidos, el Goodman Theatre, la sede de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago y la Willis Tower, el rascacielos más alto de los Estados Unidos.

****Lago Michigan: **El lago Míchigan es uno de los cinco Grandes Lagos de Norteamérica. Está rodeado por los estados de Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin y Míchigan, que recibe su nombre del lago.

*****Harold Washington Library: **El Harold Washington Library Center es la biblioteca central para el Sistema de Bibliotecas Públicas de Chicago. Se llama así por el ex alcalde Harold Washington. Está situado justo al sur del Loop 'L', en 400 S. State Street en Chicago, en el estado de Illinois, ..

******Grant Park: **El Grant Park es un gran parque urbano (1,29 km²) situado en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, EE. UU.. Se encuentra en el distrito central del comercio de Chicago y tiene como rasgos distintivos, entre otros, el Millenium Park, la Buckingham Fountain, el Instituto de Arte de Chicago y el Museum Campus.

******* Clarence F. Buckingham Memorial Fountain: **Buckingham Fountain es un símbolo de Chicago en el centro de Grant Park. Dedicado en 1927, es una de las fuentes más grandes del mundo. Se supone que representan alegóricamente Lago Michigan. Funciona a partir de abril a octubre, con espectáculos regulares de agua y por la noche espectáculos de color claro. Durante el invierno, la fuente está decorado con luces del festival.

********Millenium Park: **El Millennium park, o Parque del milenio, es un desarrollo urbano recreativo y artístico en la ciudad de Chicago, Estados Unidos. El parque ocupa diez hectáreas localizadas entre las avenidas Michigan, Columbus Drive y las calles Randolph y Monroe. De admisión gratuita, el parque se encuentra abierto diariamente, entre las 6 y las 23 horas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hoooooola! (: Aqui de nuevo reportándome con este cap de Unstoppable. No dice mucho, la verdad, pero espero que os guste. Dentro de poco se irán ya a Jacksonville, con Rose y Jasper (yuhuu) Siento que los caps sean tan cortos, pero si los hago más largos tardo más en actualizar, y prefiero hacer así para no demorarme más aún de lo que ya me demoro T.T<em>**

**_Bueno, respondo reviews:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_alejandrablack15: Se dirá dentro de unos capítulos, pido paciencia (: _**

**_Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: muchas gracias por tu review :)) Sí, se dirá pronto, lo prometo! xoxo_**

**_torposoplo12: muchas gracias! :D aunque la nota no me sirvió de mucho, entré en la segunda opción que quería, pero la vida no es siempre justa (aunque bueno, estoy contenta :)) besos!_**

**_Cullen: muchísimas gracias, en serio :33 me hiciste sonrojar como Bella! jajaja besos!_**

**_Lore562: muchas gracias ^^ espero actualizar el día de mi cumple y dejaros un regalito jejeje :3_**

**_Nessie: esperaré ;)_**

**_Mary de cullen: juzgareis vosotras mismas cuando lo cuente ^^_**

**_Nyx-88: muchas gracias (: xoxo_**

**_Oh Dary Night: mil gracias :DD_**

**_veroc: no tan locas la verdad! si, si que seguirán, no hay que preocuparse por eso jajaja, besos!_**

**_Noelle: mil gracias por tu hermoso review :) no, tranquila, no la violaron. Besos!  
><em>**

**_YessBarrios: no hay problema!_**

**_IsAbElA M CuLlEn: muchas gracias ! :D y la canción, me encanta, como no está en la B.S.O de las películas de Twilight, intentaré ponerla en la de Unstoppable ;)_**

**_ValeWhitlockGrey: muchas gracias! :)) besos!_**

**_darky1995: pronto ;)_**

**_antomirok: yo también ajaja_**

**_Silvers Astoria Malfoy: muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad es que estoy pensando en hacer unos cuantos capítulos desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero más adelante. Y también se me pasó por la cabeza hacer Unstoppable desde su perspectiva, pero si lo hago será cuando termine ya toda la historia (que espero terminarla este 2013) En fin, en cualquier caso, hay que esperar un poco!_**

**_ .07: mil gracias :) xoxo_**

**_Rom: :DD_**

**_LizyViz: yo también T.T sep, el tiempo pasa volando! no puedo creer que mi pequeño bebé ya tenga casi 2 años. besos, linda!_**

**_katriss000: entonces me sentiré honrada :) mil gracias por tu hermoso review! besos!_**

**_Mysthery-thief: siempre deseando leer tu review :)) que es tan hermoso como siempre! muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap, biquiños! 33_**

**_LIZ: intentaré no tardar demasiado T.T_**

**_LovebyInspired: No llores! saludos igualmente :))_**

**_Samantha: cada vez se entienden mejor, sep, aunque son los dos de fuerte caracter! besos!_**

**_Mili.p: gracias a ti por tu review :)) xoxo_**

**_ALEXANDRACAST: sep, les cortaron el mambo! jajaj, mil gracias por tu review :)) besos!_**

**_Marie Sellory: :D _**

**_lupiss: Edward tampoco deja que le coqueteen, es solo que Bella se pone muy celosa, aunque no lo admita! juzgareis vosotros que tan malo fue lo de bella ;) jajaja gracias por tu review :))_**

**_TheDC1809: pronto ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento si no contesté todos los reviews, se me pudo pasar alguno T.T <em>**

**_Bueno, como siempre, mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews :) sus alertas y favs que llenan mi correo y me sacan siempre una sonrisa. Y espero que disfruten del capítulo._**

**_Cualquier sugerencia, pregunta, critica, o si simplemente quieren hablar conmigo, pueden hacerlo a través de MP o por mi cuenta de Twitter: JClikeit :3 _**

**_Nada más, _**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**

**_PD: Lamento si la traducción de las canciones no es correcta, a veces las hago yo con mis palabras, y también si hay algún error ortográfico, mi beta no pudo corregir en profundidad el cap. _**


	28. Chapter 28

********Disclaimer:******** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26.<strong>

** -Placebo. Because I want you-**

oOo

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a la maravillosa LizyVi, por sus hermosos reviews y por estar ahí para hablar conmigo. **_

oOo

Abrí la puerta principal haciendo el menor ruido posible, no queriendo despertar a Kate o a Lauren. Las farolas de la calle iluminaron el interior y mostraron mi sombra en la moqueta. Aguanté la respiración mientras daba unos pasos hacia el interior... y entonces sentí una mano pellizcar mi trasero.

-¡Cullen! -exclamé en un susurro enojado, dándole un manotazo mientras él se reía entre dientes. Intenté por todos los medios no sonreír ante este Edward juguetón con el que había pasado la tarde, pero no pude. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia que perdió su efecto por culpa de la sonrisa que se colaba en mis labios.

-Shh, no hagas ruido, Swan -me chistó él, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Rodé los ojos e intenté adaptar mi visión a la oscuridad del vestíbulo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Cullen y yo volvíamos del concierto de Jazz en Millenium Park, dónde había estado cantando Dee Alexander. Antes de que este empezara habíamos cenado unos bocadillos al lado del lago Michigan viendo el atardecer. Y ahora, por la noche, habíamos paseado cogidos de la mano por las calles de Chicago, bromeando, riéndonos, luchando contra el frío y pensando en meternos en la cama y dormir.

Sentí como algo rozaba mi brazo y salté conteniendo un chillido. Escuché la risa sofocada de Cullen y como su mano serpenteaba hasta agarrarme por la cintura.

-¿Asustada, señorita Swan? -musitó contra mi oreja.

-En absoluto, hace falta más que un roce siniestro en la oscuridad para asustarme, señor Cullen -bromeé. Nunca admitiría que después de todas las películas de miedo que había visto en mi vida me imaginaba los escenarios más horribles y normalmente llevaba una linterna en el bolsillo cuando salía con Rose y Jaz. No, Edward no tenía que saber aquello.

Escuché su risa de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había reído hoy, pero él realmente parecía feliz. Había sido un día casi perfecto. Y no habíamos discutido ni una sola vez. _¿Qué es diferente, eh?_ Cállate.

Sonreí en la oscuridad, sintiendo sus labios en mi mejilla buscando mi boca. Nos besamos en silencio, sólo escuchándose nuestras respiraciones.

-Arriba -dije al separarnos. Sus manos apretaron su agarre en mi cadera, para luego soltarme-. Vamos.

Subimos las escaleras prácticamente aguantando la respiración. La luz de las farolas se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba el camino. Me giré hacia Cullen y le sonreí. Él me devolvió inmediatamente la sonrisa, esa sonrisa de medio lado, y se adelantó para besarme de nuevo.

-A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca a la habitación -bromeé, sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios.

-Y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿huh?

Tapé mi boca para ahogar la risa que subía por mi garganta y golpeé su hombro ligeramente mientras él intentaba de nuevo pellizcarme el trasero. _Pervertido_. Pero era un pervertido lindo, después de todo.

-Ven -tiró de mí para seguir por el pasillo, pasando de largo mi habitación. Nos dirigimos hacia la suya cogidos de la mano-. Es la más alejada -se explicó, guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo, pero no repliqué.

Abrió la puerta sin encender la luz y entramos. Se quitó la chaqueta y yo agarré los bordes de mi sudadera, para, como en las películas que le gustaban a Jasper, quitármela por la cabeza de forma sugerente. Pero lo único que conseguí fue que se quedase trabada en mi cabeza y que se subiese la camiseta, viéndose mi sujetador.

-¡Joder! -maldije, luchando contra la prenda de ropa asesina. Escuché la risa de Cullen mientras cerraba la puerta, y luego sus manos ayudándome-. No te rías -espeté cuando conseguí ser libre.

Edward apretaba con fuerza los labios para no estallar en carcajadas. _Que no se ría, que no se ría o tendré que pegarle y no quiero arruinar este día_. Le lancé 'la mirada', aunque no pareció ser suficiente.

-Venga, no te enfades -murmuró él, acercándose a mí y cogiéndome por la cintura-. Fue divertido.

-Para ti -recalqué con brusquedad.

Cullen, poniéndole la guinda al pastel, se rió entre dientes bajo mi mirada asesina antes de agacharse y besarme. Sentí sus labios suaves y gentiles contra los míos, pero no me moví. Por lo menos no al principio. _¿Cuándo mierdas le besaste de vuelta?_ Ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado los brazos por su cuello, pero allí estaban.

A través de mis ojos cerrados, adiviné que la luz se había encendido. Por un instante, me pregunté cómo demonios había hecho Cullen para darle al interruptor si sentía sus dos manos en mi espalda. Pero luego escuché _su_ voz.

-¿Qué es esto? -cuestionó una muy furiosa y alterada Lauren.

Edward y yo nos separamos como si nos hubieran electrocutado. Abrí los ojos y la vi, acostada entre las sábanas, con un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación mirándonos con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué es esto? -repitió, cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos acusadores en Cullen, que seguía en shock.

-No, Lauren, ¿qué es _esto_? -repliqué, señalando hacia la cama mientras sentía mi enojo crecer a cada instante. Es decir, ella no podía limitarse a decir _'pasaba por aquí, y una cosa llevó a la otra...'_. No, ella no se encontraba allí por casualidad.

Lauren se echó el pelo hacia atrás, al parecer indignada por aquella pregunta.

-Estaba esperando a Edward, por supuesto -respondió sin parpadear.

-Qué extraño, no recuerdo que él te invitara -dije, el sarcasmo impregnando mi voz.

-Pues sí que lo hizo -contestó ella con brusquedad.

-¿Ah, sí?

Ambas nos giramos hacia Cullen al mismo tiempo, esperando que él abriese la boca. Pero se limitó a mirarnos alternativamente, boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Rodé los ojos. _Cullen no va a ser de gran ayuda._

-Escucha, Lauren -sonreí con fingida dulzura mientras me giraba hacia ella-. Es una tontería intentar dormir todos en la misma cama, no entraríamos, por mucho que luchemos contra las leyes físicas es un hecho científicamente demostrado. Con lo cual, te pido amablemente que te vayas a tu jodida habitación, porque, ya sabes, tres son multitud.

Lauren me miró perpleja, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de manchas rojas y se levantó furibunda de la cama, mirándome con abierto odio. _Pensándolo mejor, quizá deberíamos ir a otra habitación._ Ni loca iba a dormir dónde segundos antes había estado Lauren.

-Escúchame tú, niña -_¿niña?_-. No sé qué hacías tú con mi Edward -_¿su Edward?_-, pero él me invitó a mí a su cama, no a ti. Yo tengo mucho más que ofrecerle que una gorda como tú -_¿gorda?_-, que usa camisetas grandes para ocultar su falta de pecho. Así que vas a ser _tú_ la que se va a ir a su habitación y nos vas a dejar tranquilos.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Ver a Lauren con las manos en sus caderas, amenazándome, era una imagen tremendamente divertida. Además, su pequeño discurso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba loca, pero loca de verdad, e incluso me daba un poco de pena. Es decir, ella no tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra mí. Yo había peleado contra hombres que me superaban en fuerza y tamaño quienes habían terminado huyendo con la nariz o un brazo roto.

-Lauren, vamos, vete a tu habitación -dije entre risas, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta. _Anda, vamos, vete de aquí antes de que te arranque el pelo_.

Al parecer, mi risa sólo la enfureció más.

-¡Zorra! -me chilló, antes de dar dos pasos y pegarme una bofetada. Mi cara se giró por culpa del impacto y de la sorpresa, pues no había podido esquivarla a tiempo.

Escuché cómo Cullen cogía aire de golpe y se acercaba a nosotras. También escuché cómo Lauren comenzaba a decir otro insulto, probablemente. Pero si algo me había aprendido mi padre, era a reaccionar con rapidez.

Eché el brazo hacia atrás y lo lancé hacia delante con todas mis fuerzas en dos segundos. Mi puño chocó contra el rostro de Lauren que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse o chillar, le lancé otro puñetazo directo a su estúpida nariz. _Ahhh, dulce gloria, que bien sienta_. Llevaba deseando golpearla desde que la había conocido.

La agarré por los brazos y la levanté, lanzándola contra la cama como a una muñeca de trapo. Tuvo tiempo de coger aire, y el silencio de la noche fue roto por sus gritos histéricos. Con una sonrisa, lancé otro puñetazo, esta vez a su barriga, para que se callara.

-¡Swan! -escuché la voz de Cullen por encima de la de Lauren, atónito mientras me agarraba por los brazos y me separaba de la Barbie sangrante que se encontraba en su cama.

-Suéltame -gruñí, sintiendo como mi mano latía por culpa de haber golpeado mal la segunda vez, y queriendo repetir.

-¡ME HA ROTO LA NARIZ! -era lo único que chillaba Lauren.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Kate entró con su pijama de flores, armada con una sartén y con un montón de rulos en su cabello.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó confusa, bajando su arma al comprobar que no había ladrones en casa.

-¡ME HA ROTO LA NARIZ! -volvió a gritar su prima, dirigiéndose hacia ella con pasos tambaleantes-. ¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡ESTÁ CHALADA!

-¿Qué es lo que me has llamado? -le grité de vuelta. Los brazos de Cullen me apresaron con más fuerza, consciente de que si me liberaba iba a ir directa a por Lauren._ ¿Chalada yo? Voy a demostrarle lo chalada que una Swan puede ser._.. Pero Cullen no me dejó.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila -decía Kate, agarrando a Lauren mientras esta seguía chillando-. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

La sacó fuera de la habitación antes de girarse hacia nosotros y levantar los pulgares. _¿Qué demonios?_ Kate movió los labios diciendo '_Luego me contáis'_ y se llevó a su prima escaleras abajo, dejándonos solos. Permanecimos en la misma posición hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar, Swan? -inquirió Edward, liberándome al fin. Me giré. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la tez blanca y parecía que le habían golpeado en la cabeza. Definitivamente, no lo querría como compañero en una pelea.

-¿Tengo que explicarte lo que significa la palabra 'pelea', Cullen?

-No, es decir, wow... -y una sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios-. Tenía razón, te ves realmente caliente cuando golpeas a alguien, Swan.

_Bingo_. Y eso era en lo único en lo que él pensaba. Rodé los ojos y alcé mi mano para evaluar los daños. No parecía tener roto nada, simplemente me saldría un moratón.

-No tenías que separarme -le recriminé, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección.

-Si no lo hacía, habrías terminado matándola -replicó.

-Matándola no -corregí-. Pero podría haberle roto uno o dos dientes, sólo he conseguido romperle su estúpida nariz -bufé.

Cullen abrió la boca, pero decidió no decir nada. Volvió a sonreír mientras no paraba de observarme. Me giré hacia la cama, evaluando las manchas de sangre que salpicaban las sábanas.

-Creo que será mejor dormir en mi habitación -apunté-. Te espero allí.

Volteé hacia la puerta y caminé con decisión. Esta vez conseguí sacar la camiseta por encima de la cabeza sin que se atorase, mientras escuchaba a Cullen coger aire de golpe y comenzar a quitarse los zapatos con rapidez. Sonreí, recogiendo mi sudadera y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto.

Me cambié con rapidez, poniéndome la camiseta de Renée de cuando estaba embarazada, sin llegar a coger los pantalones de yoga. Tuve que tirar, con todo el pesar del mundo, la camiseta de Edward a un lado ya que también tenía manchas de sangre.

Me metí entre las sábanas justo cuando la puerta se abría. Cullen apagó la luz y todo se quedó a oscuras, a excepción de algún coche ocasional que iluminaba la habitación con sus luces. No le escuché acercarse, pero sentí cómo se metía en la cama a mi lado.

Su mano se deslizó por mi cadera, obligándome a girarme. Quedamos por fin cara a cara.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en un susurro. No entendí a qué se refería hasta que sus dedos rozaron delicadamente la mejilla que Lauren había golpeado.

-Sí, no es nada -dije, apenas sintiendo un leve cosquilleo. Lauren no me había golpeado tan fuerte como ella habría querido-. He estado peor.

-Te creo -aseguró él. Luego sus cejas se juntaron, mientras se concentraba en algún pensamiento-. Eres peligrosa.

No era una pregunta. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

-Sí -susurré, seria-. Mucho.

Cullen aspiró con fuerza, sus dedos aún rozando mi mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me contaste de lo que eras capaz, no llegué a creerte -confesó-. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una chica menuda como tú se metiese en peleas de bar contra hombres que la doblaban en tamaño? Pero cuando te vi golpear a Lauren, lo vi.

-¿Qué viste?

-Tu fuerza, Bella -sonrió él-. Tu determinación. No dudaste ni un segundo. Te has defendido tal y como tu padre te enseñó.

Bajé la vista, sintiéndome extraña. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward pensase así? Por mi experiencia, los chicos huían de una chica como yo. Ellos buscaban una princesa a la que salvar, una chica que los necesitase. Y yo no encajaba en esas características. Normalmente no me tomaban en serio, y en cuanto veían que podía tumbarlos en el suelo se sentían amenazados y escapaban de mí.

Sin embargo, a Cullen le había gustado.

Edward se movió en la oscuridad hasta que su frente chocó con la mía.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó.

-En nada -mentí, por una vez, con naturalidad. Quizá fuese la falta de luz que ayudaba.

Su mano se posó otra vez en mi cadera.

-Um... creo que vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar en el que dormir -se rió. Maldije por lo bajo, porque no había caído en eso. Probablemente tendríamos que huir antes de que la loca de Lauren volviese e intentase estrangularme mientras dormía.

-Saldremos cuando amanezca -improvisé, acomodándome en la cama.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigiremos?

-No lo sé, es un misterio.

Vaya, cada vez mentía mejor. _Huh, quién lo diría._

Cullen volvió a reírse.

-Aún no me puedo creer que esté aquí contigo -susurró, y sus ojos verdes me mostraron sus emociones como un libro abierto. Mi corazón se aceleró-. Ayer a estas horas estábamos empezando la fiesta de Kate, y ahora... -no terminó la frase. Juntó nuestros labios en un rápido beso-. Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también -confesé bajito, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse. Él se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba mi colorada piel con la punta de los dedos-. No nos hemos peleado.

-Cierto -concordó, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Me gusta esa sensación.

Fue mi turno de reír.

-Vamos, a dormir -regañé en tono burlón. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para besarle una última vez.

Edward cerró los ojos, pero yo no. Observé su rostro con atención, fijándome en cada detalle. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más profunda, hasta que pequeños ronquidos empezaron a salir de su boca.

No podía dormir. Mil pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, y una extraña sensación hacía que se formase un nudo en mi garganta. Era como si tuviese ganas de llorar, pero, al mismo tiempo, tuviese los ojos secos.

-_Fall into you, is all I seem to do.., When i hit the bottle, coz I'm afraid to be alone., Tear us in two, is all it seems to do.. (Caigo contra ti, es todo lo que parezco hacer, Cuando golpee la botella, porque tengo miedo de estar solo, Partirnos en dos, es todo lo que parezco hacer)_.-susurré con la voz ronca, alzando una mano y acariciando suavemente su mejilla como él antes había hecho con la mía-. _As the anger fades, this house is no longer a home, Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting, and everything that's true., Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting...(Al desvanecerse la ira, esta casa no es un hogar, No te rindas en el sueño, no te rindas en el querer, y todo eso es cierto, No te rindas en el sueño, no te rindas en el querer)_

_No te rindas. Espera por mí, _quise decirle.

-_Because I want you too, because I want you too, because I want you too, because I want you, because I want you... (Porque también te quiero, porque también te quiero, porque también te quiero, porque te quiero, porque te quiero)*_

Mi voz murió, y sentí una lágrimas caer. _Sí, Cullen, yo también te deseo, te necesito._ Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron a salir de mi boca.

Le había mentido. Sí sabía a dónde quería ir ahora. Sólo había dos personas en el mundo que conseguirían ayudarme a entender lo que sentía, que no me juzgarían y que me aconsejarían qué hacer.

Y esas dos personas estaban en Jacksonville de vacaciones.

.

.

.

No me di cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba soñando. Unos enormes pandas me perseguían queriendo ponerme un disfraz de vaca, y yo huía en un monopatín totalmente desnuda. Sep, estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que era un sueño. Entonces, el escenario cambió. Seguía desnuda, pero me encontraba en un ring de boxeo y en la otra punto estaba Lauren sangrando por la nariz. Sonreí, esto me gustaba más.

Pero no pude luchar contra ella, porque el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras alguien decía mi nombre.

-¡Bella! Bellaaaaaaa. ¡Bella, despierta!

Abrí los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo ponerse en tensión. Pero no era Lauren sedienta de venganza quién me sacudía, sino Kate, todavía con los rulos en el pelo, sonriéndome. Cullen, a mi lado y con su brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de mi cintura, gimió y se apretó más contra mí.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué demonios? -balbuceé, frotándome los ojos. Mi mirada fue al reloj de la mesita de noche. Gemí-. Son las cinco de la madrugada.

-Lo sé -respondió, sentándose en la cama sin importarle el poco espacio que había-. Lauren sigue en el hospital, he venido a cambiarme. Ella me ha contado su versión de la historia, pero me parece que está exagerando, así que, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó, botando en el colchón como si esperase para abrir los regalos de Navidad.

Gemí de nuevo y dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada. Debía de haber dormido sólo media hora, por lo que le hice un breve resumen a una impaciente Kate, que quedó complacida con mi explicación.

-Sabía que estaba exagerando -musitó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y dale las gracias a Cullen o te habrías quedado sin prima -gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

Ambas nos giramos hacia Edward, que seguía roncando plácidamente ajeno a nuestra conversación. Rodé los ojos.

-Después -se rió Kate-. Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme y recoger a Lauren al hospital.

-¿Ahora? -cuestioné, incorporándome con los codos.

-Sí, no le gustan los hospitales -resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

-De acuerdo.

-Hablamos cuando vuelva -dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo y levantándose de la cama.

Me lanzó un beso con la mano antes de salir por la puerta. Me giré hacia Cullen y sacudí suavemente su hombro.

-Cullen -susurré-. Cullen, despierta.

Él balbuceó algo ininteligible y me agarró otra vez por la cintura, provocando que cayese sobre la almohada.

-Cullen -dije más alto, pero no parecía inmutarse. Entonces acaricié suavemente su mejilla, antes de darle una bofetada-. ¡Cullen!

Se incorporó desorientado y su mano voló hasta su mejilla, masajeándola.

-¡Auch! -se quejó-. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Nada -repliqué, saltando fuera de la cama-. Pero tenemos que irnos.

-¡Son las cinco de la mañana! -protestó, horrorizado por la hora, y se volvió a tumbar.

-Kate va a ir a buscar a Lauren al hospital, y al menos que quieras que nos volvamos a encontrar, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora -le informé, y acto seguido estaba de pie. Sonreí interiormente. _Ése es mi chico._

-Bien, de acuerdo, voy a recoger mis cosas -dijo, viendo que yo no necesitaba ayuda. Puse mi mochila encima de la almohada y empecé a meter mi ropa dentro.

-Vale -acordé, doblando su camiseta con pequeñas manchas de sangre y metiéndola en una bolsa. _Ains, tengo que encontrar un buen tinte. _

De repente sentí los brazos de Cullen rodearme y girarme, y sus labios se aplastaron contra los míos. Abrí mi boca automáticamente y noté cómo él sonreía.

-De acuerdo -musitó después de besarme. Me soltó con una media sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Llevé mi mano a mi boca y sep, estaba sonriendo como boba. No podía evitarlo. _Por Campanilla, ¿qué me está ocurriendo? ¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo Cullen? _

Suspiré, cogiendo mi guitarra. Esperaba que esas preguntas se respondiesen con Rosalie y Jasper, que ellos me ayudasen a averiguar las respuestas. Porque mi comportamiento no era normal, yo no me comportaba así antes de conocer a Edward. Recordaba con claridad como Tommy, con el que estuve saliendo durante cuatro horas, intentó besarme cuando a mí no me apetecía. Le había apartado de una bofetada y había roto con él. _Quizá el problema sea que quieres besar a Cullen a todas horas_. No podía refutar aquello, porque parecía ser verdad.

Con otro suspiro, me dispuse a hacer la cama rápidamente. Al terminar, cogí mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme cuando vi el ordenador. Decidí mandarle un e-mail rápido a Rose para avisar de mi llegada.

_Querida rubia: _

_¿Te acuerdas que te había dicho que estábamos en Chicago en casa de una chica que conocimos en la carretera? Bien, pues ya no. Es una historia muy larga, pero resumiendo, le rompí la nariz a su prima. Así que he decidido que no me vendría mal algo de sol y playa, ya sabes, para la vitamina D y todo eso. No sé cuándo llegaremos exactamente, pero intentaré llamarte antes. Sep, me estoy auto-invitando. Dile a Jaz que deje de chillar de la emoción, es muy poco femenino. _

_Os quiere (sí, Jazzy, a ti también),_

_Súper Bella. _

Le di a enviar antes de añadir algo más, y salí de mi habitación con un suspiro. Bajé las escaleras para esperar a Cullen en el vestíbulo cuando vi a Kate en la puerta principal a punto de irse. Hice una mueca y giré para volver a subir, sin hacer ruido, silenciosa como un gato.

-¡Bella!

_Caca de vaca. _Puede que no tan silenciosa.

-¡Kate! -exclamé mientras me giraba, poniendo mi mejor cara de sorpresa-. ¡Qué coincidencia!

-¿Qué haces? -demandó, ignorando mi sarcasmo. Por su tono, supe que estaba enfadada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le pregunté yo de vuelta. Aunque sabía que hacerme la tonta con Kate no iba a servir de nada.

-¿Por qué llevas tus cosas en la espalda?

-Increíblemente, no se mueven solas como yo pensaba.

-¡Swan! -gritó, puntitos rojos apareciendo en sus mejillas. _Uh-hu._

-¿Estás enfadada? -pregunté estúpidamente.

-¿Os ibais a ir sin despediros? -mi amiga hizo un puchero y su voz se volvió gangosa. _Oh, no._

Bajé las escaleras que quedaban y abracé a una llorosa Kate. _ Por eso odio las despedidas, demasiadas lágrimas. _Kate me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Antes de bajar había cambiado rápidamente mi pijama por unos pitillos negros, mis Martens, y mi querida camiseta de '_I want to run away'_ que mi amiga estaba mojando ahora con sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Kate, no llores -le pedí suavemente, dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

De repente me cogió por los brazos y me apartó bruscamente de ella.

-¿Es por Lauren? -inquirió. No pude formular una respuesta coherente, demasiado ocupada fijándome en los manchurrones de rímel que tenía en sus mejillas, y preguntándome si habría manchado mi camiseta también. Por eso no usaba maquillaje normalmente, podías acabar pareciéndote a un mapache.

Kate seguía mirándome expectante, esperando una respuesta.

-En parte -dije sinceramente-. Pero la razón principal es que quiero ir a visitar a unos amigos a Jacksonville.

-¿Jacksonville? -exclamó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Pero eso queda muy lejos.

-Sep, por eso es mejor partir cuanto antes -sonreí, bromeando, pero a Kate no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

Frunció el ceño antes de girarse y coger su bolso, buscando algo dentro de él. La observé intrigada. Y entonces se giró con su cartera en la mano. _¿Pero qu-?_

-Oh, no -exclamé, negando con manos y cabeza-. No, no, no.

-Sí -replicó ella, entregándome unos billetes de cincuenta dólares. _¡Cincuenta dólares! _

-Kate, ¿estás loca? Eso es un montón de dinero -protesté-. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Sí, por favor -rogó ella, intentando meter los billetes en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin éxito-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del comportamiento de mi prima. Así podréis coger un tren y llegaréis antes a Jacksonville -resolvió decidida.

-¿Nos vamos a Jacksonville? -preguntó Cullen, apareciendo de la nada. Ambas saltamos en nuestro sitio antes de contestar a la vez.

-Sí.

-No.

Kate y yo nos miramos fijamente. Edward, con un encogimiento de hombros, se adelantó y cogió el dinero.

-¡Cullen! -le reñí, escandalizada.

-Tú no podrás aceptarlo, pero yo sí -replicó él, sonriendo con fingida soberbia. O no tan fingida-. Me críe en la realeza, ¿recuerdas? -bromeó.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces -bufé, para luego rodar los ojos. _Lo que me faltaba, Edward Cullen, príncipe de las bragas mojadas y la estupidez personificada. _

-Perfecto -sonrió Kate, limpiándose las mejillas. Se giró y cogió su bolso-. Tengo que ir ahora al hospital, así que...

Cuando se volteó tenía otra vez los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _Porras_. Casi podía sentir mis propias lágrimas al borde de mis ojos. Sólo hacía tres días y medio que conocía a Kate, y se había convertido en una buena amiga.

-Nos quedan muchas cosas que ver en Chicago -comenté, restando importancia al asunto con una mano-. Probablemente tengamos que volver algún día y terminar la visita.

-Sí, sería genial -coincidió Kate, sonriendo.

Entonces nos adelantamos y nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo, Kate llorando desconsoladamente y yo mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en las caídas de los famosos que veíamos Jasper y yo en los canales de la prensa rosa a altas horas de la madrugada. _No llores, no llores, no llores. _ Cuando me separé de Kate esta se acercó a Cullen y lo envolvió en un abrazo estrangulador. Pude ver el rostro de Edward volverse poco a poco rojo. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y la separó con suavidad.

Salimos por la puerta principal con nuestras mochilas e instrumentos al hombro. El viento revolvió nuestros cabellos, trayendo consigo un aire frío que se coló a través de nuestra ropa. Aún era de noche, las farolas seguían encendidas y no había nadie en la calle.

-¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros hasta que amanezca? -preguntó Kate, mirando hacia los lados preocupada. Me imaginé dormida en mi cama y a Lauren entrando en mi habitación cuchillo en mano.

-No, gracias -respondí. No iba a ser posible permanecer las dos bajo el mismo techo, porque o ella venía a por mí, o yo iba a ir a por ella. Lo mejor que se podía hacer era evitar la confrontación.

-De acuerdo -se resignó ella-. Adiós, Bella, Edward.

Kate nos dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia su coche. Alcé una mano para llamarla pero la bajé al final. Quizá era mejor dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta de que volvía a tener las mejillas manchadas de maquillaje.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -cuestionó Cullen a mi lado, subiéndose la correa de su mochila al hombro. Me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, y yo sonreí.

-A la estación de tren.

Edward alargó su mano y agarró la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Giramos en dirección contraria a la de Kate y comenzamos a caminar.

Ella nos había dado dinero para el tren, y yo pensaba utilizarlo. Por lo tanto, nuestra llegada a Jacksonville iba a ser más pronto de lo que había pensado. _Guay._

.

.

.

_El tren con destino a Birmingham, Alabama, saldrá de la estación en quince minutos. _

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y parpadeé varias veces, enfocando el panel de salidas que había en la pared. Había varias personas en la estación, a pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana, aunque ninguna se dignaba a mirarnos. Dos adolescentes durmiendo en el suelo de una estación de tren no debía de ser nada nuevo. Bostecé y me desperecé, separándome del hombro de Cullen en el que había estado apoyada.

-Cullen, despierta -le llamé, sacudiéndole-. Vamos, despierta.

_Por favor, no me hagas tener que golpearte de nuevo, _recé mentalmente. Por suerte, Edward abrió los ojos, librándose de otra bofetada en menos de dos horas.

-¿Ya nos tenemos que ir? -preguntó, frotándose la cara para despejarse.

-Sep -respondí, levantándome del suelo. _Huh, mi culo se ha dormido. _Pero no iba a decir nada, recordando la última vez que le había comentado ese detalle a Cullen.

-Genial -exclamó, cogiendo sus cosas y levantándose también del suelo.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestro andén, que estaba bastante vacío. No íbamos a ir hasta Alabama, sino que teníamos que hacer trasbordo en Nashville, ya que no había línea directa con Jacksonville, pero llegaríamos en un día, más o menos. Sonreí, sintiendo la emoción haciendo estragos en mi estómago. Hacía meses que no veía a mis amigos.

-Oh, Cullen, espera -dije, parándole justo antes de que subiese al tren-. Guárdame un sitio, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Me giré y caminé buscando una cabina de teléfono. Increíblemente, aún había chismes de esos. Cuando encontré una cogí el auricular rápidamente y marqué el número que Rose me había dado. Saltó al buzón de voz después de cuatro pitidos.

-Ey, Rose, Jaz, soy yo -hablé, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo-. No sé si habéis leído mi e-mail o no, pero sólo quería deciros que llegaré a Jacksonville en menos de veinticuatro horas. Es una historia muy larga, os la contaré cuando llegue. Un favor, ¿podéis venir a recogernos a la estación? Sé que sí, sois los mejores. Estoy deseando veros. Os quiero.

Después de un segundo en el que pensé en añadir algo más, suspiré y colgué el auricular. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi tren y subí al vagón. Cullen me estaba esperando, sentado contra la ventanilla. Guardé mi mochila y la guitarra y fui a sentarme a su lado.

-Ey -dijo.

-Ey -le imité, sonriendo.

Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me apretó contra él.

-¿Ya hiciste lo que querías hacer?

-Sí -susurré.

-Bien -contestó, y no hubo nada más que decir.

Besó ligeramente mi frente, y ambos miramos a través del cristal como la estación se iba moviendo lentamente, hasta que salimos de ella y el tren comenzó su trayecto.

_Jacksonville, allá vamos._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>*<em>Tengo que aclarar que aquí Bella no se refiere a querer en un sentido amoroso, sino a querer estar con alguien, al deseo que siente.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooola, hola (: Aquí estoy de nuevo, con este cap tan cortito, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Voy a hacer un cap aún más corto, una especie de "intermedio" entre el viaje, y el siguiente ya será cuando lleguen a Jacksonville con Rosalie y Jasper, así que ya será más largo ¡:D! Yuhuu, bieeen. Estoy deseando escribir esa parte ^^<em>**

**_Estoy muy emocionada y alegre hoy porque aprobé el examen teórico de conducir (: Ahora ya voy a empezar con las prácticas y tengo muchas ganas, voy a ser un peligro al volante jajaja. _**

**_En fin... ¡Respondo reviews!_**

**_._**

**_Mary de cullen: gracias :))_**

**_torposoplo12: Creo que ya te respondí, pero vuelvo a hacerlo. Gracias por preocuparte, no, no perdí a nadie, y fue una tragedia enorme. Pronto, pronto ;) Besos desde Galicia, e igualmente!_**

**_lapacaza: mil gracias :))_**

**_Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: Sep, ya van a Jacksonville :) y sep, ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Bella, se sabrá dentro de unos caps, lo prometo!_**

**_mireca22: Bella celosa es un peligro :) jajaja Se sabrá pronto, paciencia ^^_**

**_hildiux: no hay que tener miedo... por lo menos no mucho!;)_**

**_Leila Cullen Masen: el encuentro será dentro de dos caps :) y sep, la historia seguirá hasta su regreso a Forks ;)_**

**_Nyx-88: de nada cielo :) Sí, se sabrá en su estancia en Jacksonville, así que queda poco! tengo previsto que sea en tres o cuatro capítulos, aunque luego las cuentas me salen mal, en fin... igualmente! :)_**

**_Aye: gracias:) aquí está, espero que te guste el cap!_**

**_LizyVi: gracias cielo:)) Te dije que iba a pasar algo que todo el mundo estaba deseando jajaja, la golpearon! bieeen! Besos hermosa_**

**_Rebelde Bella: gracias :3 harán muchas locuras, sep, sí fue muy feo :( besos!_**

**_Always i be u're friend: mil gracias :333 El pasado de Bella se sabrá pronto, lo prometo! Besos, me alegra alegrarte el día :)) _**

**_YessBarrios: jajaja bueno, igualmente mil gracias:333 y no hay problema en ponerse "aduladora", es algo que me encanta jajaj espero te guste el cap :) besos!_**

**_Vero: gracias a ti por tu review :))_**

**_Silvers Astoria Malfoy: adoro tu review, en serio, me emociono sólo con leerlo :33 mil gracias! sep, ellos no son nada buenos, y en fin, Bella es una dramática por naturaleza. Yo también amo Cien años de Soledad! :DD Es por eso que lo puse, es (uno) de mis libros favoritos! Besos!_**

**_Iku Cullen: gracias por tu hermoso review :)) el pasado de bella se sabrá en unos caps, lo prometo! Espero te guste este capítulo, besos!_**

**_TW: ya subí en hdh, espero que te gustase :)) besos!_**

**_veroc: mil gracias a ti por tu review! :33 se sabrá dentro de poco, el pasado de bella digo ^^ y la reacción de Edward... ummm.. va a ser interesante! y no digo más! que tengas una buena semana, besos :))_**

**_TheDC1809: a mí también :33 jajaaj_**

**_BeLeNxiiiZzz: mil gracias :333 espero que te guste este cap también! besos!_**

**_lupiss: gracias a ti por tu review! :33 _**

**_TaNiiaGG: jajaja mil gracias! :33 en realidad intento que las localizaciones sean lo más reales posibles, aunque no sé si lo consigo :$ me alegra que te gusten las canciones ^^ están elegidas especialmente, tardo mucho en encontrar las que encajen y me gusten. espero que la alarma de tu correo suene muy alto :)) jajaja besos!_**

**_ .7: gracias! :33 espero que te guste el capítulo, besos!_**

**_Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: sí que lo es jajaja, gracias por tu review :33 besos!_**

**_antomirok: es un libro genial :) Hablaron de ese libro en el capítulo 8, besos!_**

**_ALEXANDRACAST: casi, casi ;) se sabrá dentro de poco, sólo tres o cuatro caps más! gracias a ti :DD besos!_**

**_katriss000: mil gracias:333 será un caos, lo aseguro jajaja besos!_**

**_yolabertay: gracias a ti por tu review :3 besos!_**

**_Aleja Maggie: gracias! :33_**

**_LicetSalvatore: y amí! Ya, yo también la echo de menos, aunque la verdad creo que no se ha ido, simplemente que antes Cullen no le caía bien, y por eso era tan brusca y sarcástica, y ahora ya no, es por eso. Se encontrarán dentro de dos caps, lo prometo! :)) besos!_**

**_._**

**_Por supuesto, mil gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews :) Y por las alertas y favs que colapsan mi correo, sois geniales! Un abrazo muy fuerte a todas mis lectoras (y lectores) y también a las lectoras, lectores fantasmas (si hay)_**

**_Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima._**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**


	29. Chapter 29

********Disclaimer:******** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 - Capítulo 27.<strong>

**-Imagine Dragons. Radioactive-**

oOo

Llegamos a Nashville más rápido de lo que había imaginado. O quizá sólo fuese mi impresión, ya que habíamos dormido prácticamente todo el camino. Y ahora, descansada y llena de energía, no podía estar quieta.

-Vamos, Cullen -le insté, levantándome del asiento y cogiendo mi equipaje incluso antes de que el tren se parase. Pude sentir algunas miradas desaprobatorias en mí de los demás pasajeros, pero no podía importarme menos.

-Estás muy emocionada, Swan -comentó él, siguiéndome-. Y eso me asusta.

Le lancé una mirada burlona por encima de mi hombro, sonriendo, antes de colocarme enfrente de la puerta.

-No deberías asustarte a estas alturas del viaje -repliqué simplemente.

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras el tren iba aminorando la marcha, acercándose a la estación. En cuanto paró y las puertas se abrieron, yo ya estaba fuera. Una oleada de calor me abofeteó el rostro. Me giré hacia Cullen con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido al sur, pequeño.

Después le agarré por la manga y le arrastré hasta la taquilla más cercana para sacar dos billetes hacia Jacksonville. Teníamos que esperar una hora hasta el siguiente tren, así que decidimos ir a dar un paseo por el centro. Más tranquila con nuestras tarjetas en la mano, me permití caminar lentamente a la par que Cullen, charlando. Aún así, podía verme a mí misma gesticulando exageradamente sin parar de sonreír. _Vale, viéndolo en retrospectiva, sí que daba un poco de miedo._

Llegamos a una plaza pequeña y tranquila, con una fuente en medio por la que salía un fino chorro de agua. Nos sentamos en un banco y dejamos nuestro equipaje en el suelo. Sacudí mi pelo, molesta con él porque se pegaba a mi nuca debido al sudor. Decidí hacer un moño rápido. Cuando terminé, Cullen me observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, alzando ambas cejas.

-Te queda bien -respondió simplemente-. Aunque estás más guapa con el pelo suelto.

_¿Más guapa?_

-Lo sé -dije, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, pasando por alto el hecho de que Cullen acababa de llamarme guapa y de que mi corazón había dado un vuelco.

_Oh, vamos, no es la primera vez que te dicen eso._ Cállate, Cullen era diferente. Él no lo había dicho para elogiarme o para intentar meterse en mis pantalones, como cualquier otro chico. Lo había dicho sin pensar, como si no fuese consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

-Tengo una pregunta -habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Dispara.

-¿Qué hay en Jacksonville? -inquirió, girándose hacia mí para estar cara a cara.

-Oh, bueno, pues está el Riverside Arts Market* y hay una playa muy...

-No, no -me volvió a interrumpir, alargando una mano y cogiendo la mía-. Me refiero a por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir.

-Ah -fue mi brillante respuesta.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres -se apresuró en añadir-. Pero tenía curiosidad -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

Suspiré con fuerza antes de contestar.

-Tengo dos amigos que están allí -expliqué, apartando unos mechones de mi cabello que caían delante de mis ojos-. Y les prometí que iría a Jacksonville a hacerles una visita.

Cullen calló. Fruncía el ceño con la vista perdida en la nada. Esperé pacientemente a que hablase.

-¿Y no les molestará que yo vaya? -preguntó, preocupado.

-Oh, no, no les molesta, están deseando conocerte -No todo aquello era mentira. Decir medias verdades resultaba fácil, incluso para mí.

Cullen no pareció muy convencido pero se limitó a suspirar y a mirarme con una media sonrisa. Se agachó para coger un puñado de piedrecitas que había en el suelo y comenzó a lanzárselas a las palomas, que volaban en su búsqueda pensando que era comida.

-Háblame de tus amigos -pidió.

-De acuerdo -sonreí, cruzando las piernas-. Son mis mejores amigos desde que tenía trece. Se llaman Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Viven en Phoe-

-Espera -me interrumpió Edward, incorporándose y girándose hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos. Podía palparse la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo-. ¿Jasper?

-Sí -asentí-, ¿Le conoces?

Dudaba mucho que él y Jasper se conociesen. Ellos eran totalmente distintos, dos polos opuestos. Pero la expresión de Cullen parecía decir lo contrario. Era como si lo conociese, y lo odiase.

-No, no le conozco -respondió, tirando con demasiada fuerza una piedra y casi alcanzando una paloma-. El nombre me es familiar.

-Es un nombre raro -dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Siempre se lo digo. Parece el de una chica.

Cullen sonrió solo un poco, la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyendo, pero no desapareciendo.

-Bueno, sigue hablándome de ellos -pidió otra vez-. Por favor.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, dudando si preguntar sobre el comportamiento tan extraño que tenía o no. Decidí que era mejor no saber. Estaba de buen humor y predecía que aquello iba a derivar en una discusión que no quería tener. Sabiendo nuestro historial, era lo más probable.

En vez de eso, comencé a contarle cómo conocí a Rosalie y, más tarde, a Jasper. Había sido un primer encuentro muy vergonzoso, ya que fue en el comedor del instituto y le había tirado el puré de patatas en la cabeza sin querer. Por suerte, Jasper no se lo tomó mal e, ignorando la risa histérica de Rose, se presentó y me hizo un sitio a su lado.

-Desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos, a pesar de tener nuestras diferencias. Creo que es eso lo que nos mantiene unidos -sonreí, recordando las miles de discusiones que habíamos tenido, pero también nuestras disculpas. Cullen, por otro lado, estaba callado y mirando hacia la nada, absorto en la historia.

-¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? -inquirió, despacio-. ¿Tú y Jasper?... es decir, ¿nunca...? Ya sabes...

_Oh. _Fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. ¿En serio me estaba preguntando si alguna vez había tenido algo con Jasper? Le miré fijamente sin ser capaz de contestar, hasta que conseguí ponerle incómodo y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Y entonces estallé en carcajadas.

-¡Cullen! -me reí-. ¡No me puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso!

-¿Por qué? -inquirió, molesto. Podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula y pasaba una mano por su pelo.

-No te enfades -me reí, y tapé mi boca con una mano-. No quiero discutir, es sólo que la sola idea es realmente graciosa. No, nunca he tenido nada con Jasper, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Él es como un hermano para mí.

-Ah -fue lo único que contestó. Bajó la cabeza, pero seguía frunciendo el ceño. Rodé los ojos, pero lo dejé pasar- ¿Fue a ellos a quienes llamaste antes? -preguntó.

-Sep -respondí-. Pedí que nos fuesen a buscar a la estación.

-¿Pero ellos no vivían en Phoenix?

-Están de vacaciones en Jacksonville -expliqué, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros-. Alquilaron una casa al lado de la playa con su dinero.

-Vaya -exclamó él.

-Estuvieron trabajando y ahorrando durante el curso -comenté, recordando los múltiples e-mails de Rosalie quejándose de que le dolían los pies por estar trabajando de camarera en tacones. Porque aunque los padres de Jasper y Rose fueran ricos, ellos preferían ganar y gastar su propio dinero. Y yo les entendía.

-Quiero trabajar -soltó de repente Cullen a mi lado. Me giré hacia él sorprendida por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aunque ya conocía como su mente saltaba de un tema a otro con rapidez.

-¿Trabajar? -repetí, sin poder evitar que mi voz sonase un poco incrédula. Es decir, él era Edward Cullen. La sola idea de que quisiese hacer un esfuerzo y ganar su propio dinero habría resultado completamente absurda para mí un mes atrás.

Sin embargo, no ahora. No pude evitar sonreír con un poco de orgullo pero lo disimulé rápidamente. Puse mis pies encima del banco y pasé un brazo alrededor de mis rodillas. El otro dejé que cayese a un lado, hasta alcanzar la mano de Cullen y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Continúa, por favor -pedí suavemente. Cullen miró nuestras manos, luego alzó la vista y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, en realidad no ha sido una decisión precipitada como puede haber parecido -se explicó, sus dedos trazando círculos en mi piel-. Llevo tiempo pensándolo, y oírte hablar a ti con tanta pasión sólo hace que la mía aumente. Me gustaría hacer una carrera de lo que yo quiera, o simplemente tocar mi piano en un bar. Me gustaría hacer _algo_. Quiero ganar mi propio dinero para sentir en cada centavo la recompensa de mi esfuerzo -Edward calló, apartando la mirada-. No sé si me entiendes

-Sí, sí lo hago -sonreí, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro lleno de determinación. Sintiéndome orgullosa, orgullosa de que Cullen estuviese abriendo los ojos al mundo real, y, sobre todo, de que quisiese vivir en él-. Tengo una mala noticia para ti, Cullen.

Él me miró de nuevo, casi asustado. Puse mi mejor cara seria y me giré, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, y miré fijamente sus ojos verdes.

-Siento decirte que estás madurando, Edward Cullen -dije con fingido pesar.

Se rió, primero suavemente, procesando lo que había dicho, y luego a carcajadas. Me abrazó sin previo aviso y me estrujó entre sus brazos.

-Es una noticia realmente horrible -bromeó contra mi oreja.

-Lo es -me reí, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Definitivamente, eres una muy mala influencia para mí, Swan.

.

.

.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, miraba el paisaje desaparecer a gran velocidad. En mis oídos sonaba _Radioactive_, de Imagine Dragons, a todo volumen. Cullen estaba sentado a mi lado, leyendo mi libro de Rachel Morgan realmente concentrado. Mientras, yo dejaba mi mente volar.

Sólo cinco horas para llegar a Jacksonville. Cinco horas para ver a Rosalie y a Jasper otra vez. Cinco horas para encontrarme con mis amigos y presentarles a Edward.

_Las cinco horas más largas de mi vida._

_._

_._

_(I raise my flags, dye my clothes [Levanto mis banderas, tiño mi ropa]_

_It's a revolution, I suppose [Es una revolución, supongo]_

_We paint it red to fit right in [Lo pintamos de rojo para encajar]_

_Whoa [Whoa]_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus [Estoy entrando, perfilando ¿, luego salgo del bus de la prisión]_

_This is it, the apocalypse [Esto es, el apocalipsis]_

_Whoa [Whoa]_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones [Me estoy despertando, lo siento en mis huesos]_

_Enough to make my systems blow [Lo suficiente para hacer golpear mi sistema]_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age [Bienvenido a la nueva era, la nueva era]_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_ [Bienvenido a la nueva era, la nueva era]__

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive [Soy radioactivo, radiactivo]_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive)_[Soy radioactivo, radiactivo]__

_._

_._

* * *

><p>*Es un mercadillo, al parecer, bastante famoso.<p>

**N/A:** Para quienes no lo recuerden, en el capítulo 10 Bella menciona el nombre de Jasper en sueños, por eso Edward conoce el nombre y parece odiarle, ya que piensa que Bella estaba soñando con Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Saca la cabeza realmente asustada y arrepentida* ¿Hola? ¿Alguien sigue por aquí? ¡Dejen de afilar sus estacas! Sé que he tardado mil años en actualizar y sólo les traigo este capítulo tan cortito :( Espero que les guste, a pesar de todo. ¡En el siguiente ya se encuentran con Rosalie y Jasper! :D Ya lo he empezado a escribir, y tengo muchas ideas para el cap. <em>**

**_Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente, y casi no puedo escribir, lo cual me deprime bastante. Pero repito, y nunca lo dejaré de decir, que no voy a abandonar mis historias, y menos Unstoppable, mi pequeño bebé. Les pido paciencia, y comprendo que dejen de leer ya que tienen que esperar mucho tiempo. _**

**_Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, pueden hacerlo por MP o siguiéndome en twitter ( jclikesit) _**

**_La canción de Imagine Dragons no tiene mucho que ver, pero es muy hermosa, se la recomiendo. ID es una de mis bandas preferidas. _**

**_Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap._**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondo sus hermosos reviews (:D):<em>**

**_Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: Puedo prometerte que se las verá con Tanya cuando vuelvan a Forks hahahaha Me encantó tu review, espero que te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Mary de cullen: caliente, caliente ;) estás muy cerca. Espero que te guste este cap, besos!_**

**_torposoplo: resolverá sus dudas pronto, lo prometo! besos (:_**

**_BeLeNxiiiZzz: siento haber tardado tanto, espero que te guste el cap, en el siguiente ya aparecen Rose y Jasper, besos!_**

**_yolabertay: cierto :) gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Mi hermosa LizyViz: hahaha me alegro haberte hecho sonreír! mil gracias, cielo! espero que te guste el cap, besos :))_**

**_mireca22: hahaha no, no soy tan loca como Bella, espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Leila Cullen Masen: no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos va a tener, ahora ya hemos llegado a lo que yo considero la mitad de la historia, Jacksonville es un punto intermedio porque después de eso ya irán de regreso a Forks. Espero te guste este cap, besos! _**

**_hildiux: hahaha sí, se pondrá celoso. Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el cap, besos! :)_**

**_Marie Sellory: mil gracias por tu hermoso review! Contestando a tus preguntas: Aparte de Wikipedia, busco en Google street para ver como son las calles y en algunas páginas sobre lo que ver o no ver o dónde comer y dónde no hay que comer, ese tipo de páginas y luego busco también comentarios de la gente que fue a Chicago, para hacerme una idea de cómo es. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero hemos llegado a lo que yo considero la mitad, porque a partir de Jacksonville ya van de regreso a Forks. Estará encantada de contestar a más preguntas si tienes. Espero te guste el cap, besos! :D_**

**_TheDC1809: aw, mil gracias :) Espero también te guste este, besos!_**

**_YessBarrios. hahaha, ojalá todas pudieramos tener un pervertido lindo con nosotras! Mil gracias por tu review, espero te guste este cap, besos!_**

**_Silvers Astoria Malfoy: hahaha yo también tuve esa imagen de Kate en la cabeza, lo escribí tal y como lo imaginé la primera vez. Ah, quería decirte que Kate es bastante rica, los billetes de 50 dólares para ella no son "gran cosa", aunque sí que fuese bastante dinero, por eso Bella se negaba tan fervientemente a cogerlos. Espero te guste este cap, para el siguiente ya estarán en Jacksonville con Rosalie y Jasper, besos! :)_**

**_Rebelde Bella: yo también ;) mil gracias por tu review, espero te guste este cap también! besos!_**

**_veroc: mil gracias por tu hermosísimo review :) (que por cierto, también consiguen sacarme muchas sonrisas a mí) Me alegra que te gustara el cap, en el siguiente ya se encuentran con Rose y Jasper y va a ser un caos total hahaha. Igualmente, ten una buena semana, besos!_**

**_LicetSalvadore: para la próxima :) hahaha espero te guste el cap, besos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_lupiss: mil gracias, me has sacado los colores! hahaha siento mucho el retraso, espero compensarlo con el siguiente cap que será más largo! besos!_**

**_katris000: totalmente de acuerdo, las reconciliaciones son las mejores ;) Espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Nyx-88: prometo que para la próxima no los cortarán! hahaha no vas muy desencaminada. Espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Nessie: wow, el mejor review de la historia! :) Lo que Bella tiene que contar se sabrá dentro de dos capítulos, dependiendo de la longitud, si no tres :) hahahaha tu descripción de Lauren es verdaderamente espectacular, sep, eso es justamente lo que le pasa. Sí que será épico, lo prometo! Tu review me ha encantado, compensaré este cap tan corto con el siguiente que será más largo y habrá mucha Rose y mucho Jaz para reír :) Espero te guste, besos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_ALEXANDRACAST: Renée en teoría está viviendo en Jacksonville con Phil, pero por el trabajo de Phil están fuera de la ciudad (sé que no se mencionó nunca, tenía pensado hacerlo en el siguiente cap hahaha) gracias por tu review :) espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_TatiiSwan: no puedo prometer nada, lo siento, son muy celosos los dos. Espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Iku cSwan: Intentaré actualizar pronto, sobre todo porque es Jacksonville y están Rose y Jaz, seguro que escribo todo seguido. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_IsAbElLa M CuLlEn: Se verá en el siguiente cap hahaha besos!_**

**_Always i be u're friend: Tommy fue un novio de Bella, pero no tiene mucha importancia en la historia. El próximo será Jacksonville, espero te guste, besos!_**

**_Lovebyinspired: mil gracias :3 espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Verp: Ya van a conocer a Rose y Jasper en el siguiente cap chan chan chan hahaha. Espero te guste, besos!_**

**_MonseCullen: mil gracias por tu review :)) Espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Luci13: graciaaaas :33 Espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_fresita: mil gracias :33 me alegro de que te guste, besos!_**

**_ElianaJurado: la seguiré publicando aquí, no te preocupes :) espero te guste el cap, besos!_**

**_Universe-V: hahaha me alegro de que te gustase mi historia :3 Espero no defraudarte! besos y nos leemos!_**

**_666Spektor: awww :333 mil gracias! es un gran honor para mí, espero te guste este cap, y el siguiente también! hahaha besos!_**

**_Vero. Salvatore. Cullen: mil gracias! :)) espero te guste este cap también! besos!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, siento escribir trillado, pero tengo que irme pronto y tengo un poco de prisa (como siempre xd) <em>**

**_Por supuesto, queda decir que gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes (y ustedos, si hay también chicos leyendo mi historia hahaha) por sus hermosos reviews, cada uno de ellos me saca una sonrisa, aunque sea un simple 'Te leo', es una manera de decir 'Te leo porque me gusta tu fic, aquí estoy', y eso alegra la vida a cualquier escritor._**

**_Y también gracias por todos sus favs y alertas que colapsan mi correo (sin broma, tengo unos 964, casi 1000 :))_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27.<strong>

**-The Passenger. Let her go& AC/DC. Hells Bells& Iron Maiden. Dance of Death-**

oOo

-¿Y qué más? -preguntó Cullen, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse porque le había advertido que le pegaría, pero no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo serio. Le había estado contando historias sobre los líos en los que nos habíamos metido Rosalie, Jasper y yo todo el trayecto hasta Jacksonville, y tenía que admitir que algunas eran bastante inverosímiles.

-Umm... -pensé con todas mis fuerzas, intentando encontrar algo que no fuese ni humillante, ni vergonzoso, ni que fuese algo que no pudiese contarle a Cullen aún. La lista se reducía rápidamente, pero encontré uno-. Una vez entramos en los archivos del instituto y copiamos todos los números de teléfono, alumnos y profesores. Comenzamos a hacer llamadas de broma a las 3 de la madrugada y luego pasamos a contar secretos que compañeros se guardaban entre sí, como en aquel capítulo de los Simpsons -expliqué, esperando que Cullen lo hubiese visto. Todo el mundo veía los Simpsons-. Yo hacía la voz de Bugs Bunny, Jasper del Pato Lucas y Rosalie de Piolín. Eventualmente nos pillaron, pero fueron dos meses muy divertidos, sobre todo porque todo el mundo pensaba que eran el grupo de informática.

Edward estalló en carcajadas, cubriéndose la boca cuando varios pasajeros le miraron mal.

-Increíble -se rió-. Realmente lo hicisteis, ¿huh?

-Por supuesto -dije, alzando la barbilla orgullosa-. Fue mi idea, Jasper entró en el ordenador y Rosalie eligió las voces. Perfecto trabajo en equipo.

Cullen se rió más fuerte, volviendo a ser acallado por varios '_shh_' de algún señor que no desayunaba suficiente _All Bran*. _

-¿Algo más que deba saber? -susurró sonriendo-. ¿No me dejaréis desnudo fuera de casa, verdad?

Fingí pensarlo durante unos segundos. Ver a Cullen desnudo, tapándose sus partes nobles mientras corría por Jacksonville adelante sería una imagen legendaria. Sin embargo, ya habíamos acumulado entre los tres varias sanciones por escándalo público y no quería que Edward se uniese a nosotros.

-No, tranquilo -respondí, sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia-. Ya lo hicimos una vez, no fue tan divertido como parecía.

Cullen se rió entre dientes, mientras el tren iba disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco. Con un pequeño chillido salté por encima de él y corrí por el pasillo para coger mi equipaje. Volvían a mirarme mal. _Que les jodan, ¿es que nunca han visto a nadie que quisiese salir de un tren? _

Me mordí con fuerza el labio, esperando a que las puertas se abriesen. Cullen se colocó detrás de mí. En cuanto el tren paró por completo yo ya estaba fuera, corriendo hacia la entrada.

-¡Eh, Swan! ¡Espera!

_Porras. _Había olvidado lo lento que era Cullen para algunas cosas.

-¡Ey! -repitió, molesto por quedarse atrás. Ni me molesté en girarme.

Llegué a la entrada, pero allí no había ninguna cabellera rubia a la que saltar encima. Mi emoción decayó un poco, pero sabía que no tardarían en llegar.

-Swan, no me dejes atrás -protestó Cullen a mi espalda-. ¿Por qué siempre me dejas atrás en las estaciones de tren?

-Y en las de bus -le recordé.

Gruñó, y yo me giré hacia él mientras llevaba las manos al cielo.

-Llevo un año sin ver a mis amigos, no puedes culparme por estar emocionada, Cullen.

Él soltó un sonoro bufido, pero murmuró un 'Vale' a regañadientes. Rodé los ojos, molesta por su actitud, pero sin saber cómo me vi envuelta en sus brazos. Suspiré, sintiendo su confortable calor, y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

_Por Campanilla, si Jasper y Rosalie me vieran, _pensé.

Y, como si mis plegarias fuesen -por una vez- escuchadas, un grito agudo y prolongado resonó por toda la estación. Y sólo podía ser una persona.

-¡BEEEEELLAAAAAAAAA!

Con un pequeño chillido -el cual nunca admitiría haber hecho-, me solté de los brazos de Cullen y me giré hacia la entrada. Allí, corriendo hacia mí como un relámpago, se encontraba la hermosa y devastadora Rosalie Hale. Llevaba su usual look, con sus enormes botas de montañero, unos shorts negros rasgados y una ligera blusa sin mangas, que transparentaba lo suficiente para ver el sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba por debajo. Tenía el pelo suelto, ondeando mientras corría hacia mí, y su rostro, que tan bien conocía, sin una pizca de maquillaje a excepción del delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos -que únicamente usaba para resaltar el azul de sus iris.

Tuve tiempo de soltar mi mochila y guitarra, dejándolas caer al suelo, antes de que colisionara contra mí. Me cogió por la cintura como si no pesase nada y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma -arrastrándome inevitablemente con ella.

Rose chillaba como si la vida le fuese en ello y quisiese dejarme sorda antes de los veinte. Yo, por otro lado, me agarré a su cuello y cerré los ojos, esperando que parase. Ella sabía que odiaba que diese vueltas. Me entraban ganas de vomitar. Y realmente no quería hacerlo en medio de una estación de tren. _Otra vez_, recordó mi voz interior. _Ug_. No la había echado de menos.

-¡Bells! -gritó mi amiga, todavía abrazándome de manera estrangulatoria. Me dejé sobar un poco más hasta que decidió soltarme sin mucha parsimonia-. ¡Jodida mierda! -maldijo en voz alta al separarnos, apartando unos mechones de su cabello que le caían delante de los ojos. Casi había olvidado con qué frecuencia usaba R ose mal lenguaje-. Has tardado mucho en llegar. ¿Demasiado ocupada follando para acordarte de tus amigos?

-¡Rose! -rodé los ojos, ignorando su sonrisa pícara y su arquear de cejas-. Menos de cinco segundos juntas y ya estás diciendo guarradas.

-Ey, sabías en dónde te metías cuando me conociste. Ya no puedes volver atrás.

-Eso es mentira, quiero una reclamación -resoplé, divertida. Ella me echó la lengua de una manera muy infantil y yo me reí, había extrañado muchísimo a mi amiga, y a su querida boca sucia. Entonces le vi-. ¡JASPER!

No pude contener el grito que salió de mi boca. Allí estaba mi amigo, tal y como lo recordaba. Al contrario que Rosalie, que se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, Jasper aún lo tenía más largo que antes. Le tapaba las orejas y le caía también sobre los ojos. Llevaba sus preciadas deportivas y unos pantalones pirata, junto con la camiseta de "Iron Maiden" que nos compramos a juego un día de rebajas.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Corrí los metros que nos separaban y me lancé contra él, justo como antes Rose había hecho conmigo. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello, escuchando su risa mientras me agarraba y me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Bells -dijo, y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Escondí el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo lágrimas sin derramar en mis ojos. _Maldición, sé un hombre, Swan, no puedes llorar ahora. _

-Así que este es Edward Cullen.

Me separé de mi amigo, poniendo de nuevo los pies en el suelo, y busqué a Cullen con la mirada. Estaba unos metros más atrás, frunciéndole el ceño al suelo e ignorando el escrutinio al que Rosalie le estaba sometiendo. Entonces ella se acercó a él quedando sólo a unos centímetros, y pude ver por su mirada que estaba nervioso. Tenía que admitir que Rose daba miedo cuando se cruzaba de brazos y te miraba sin pestañear.

-Me lo imaginaba más alto -comentó simplemente.

-En la foto parecía más alto -le dio la razón Jasper, que fue junto su hermana y le tendió la mano a Cullen-. Me llamo Jasper, aunque ya te lo habrás imaginado.

Edward asintió de forma seca y le dio la mano.

-Por favor, llamadme Edward -pidió, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Rose-. Y lo que sea que Bella os ha contado sobre mí, es mentira.

Mi amiga sonrió lentamente, antes de darle también la mano a Cullen.

-Yo soy Rosalie -se presentó. Después me miró y sonrió de nuevo-. Me gusta, tiene sentido del humor.

-No, no lo tiene -repliqué, rodando los ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me agaché para coger mi equipaje del suelo. Jasper se adelantó y, como buen caballero, cargó él con mis cosas. Nos dirigimos hacia la salida, yo sin poder quitarme una extraña sensación del cuerpo. Aquella situación me resultaba tan bizarra que temía estar soñando. Ahora que estaba aquí, no podía creerme que Rosalie, Jasper y Edward estuviesen juntos. Para mí eran dos mundos completamente distintos, como tener a Santa Claus y a Campanilla en la misma habitación. Simplemente no encajaban.

Bueno, puede que estuviese exagerando un poco. No tenían por qué ser tan distintos.

Me giré y les eché una ojeada.

Vale, mierda, eran como agua y aceite. Sólo rezaba para que no se comiesen a Cullen antes del anochecer.

En el parking, el todoterreno** de Rosalie resaltaba por encima de los otros coches. Caminando sin dudar hacia allí, pude ver como el rostro de Cullen cambiaba a medida que nos acercábamos al auto. Por supuesto, imaginarse a una chica tan exuberante como Rosalie conduciendo un coche como ese no era algo ordinario. Pero Rose no era una chica cualquiera.

-¿_Ése _es tu coche? -preguntó Edward en voz alta.

Rose se rió mientras le quitaba la alarma al todoterreno y se ponía detrás del volante, y yo me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Mi amiga les dirigió a los chicos una mirada divertida por el retrovisor y arrancó el motor.

Inspiré el familiar aroma del perfume de Rose que impregnaba los asientos, mezclado con olor a tierra que dejaban cuando iban de excursión a la montaña. Cerré los ojos y, por un segundo, tuve quince años y me sentaba por primera vez en este todoterreno, asombrada por su tamaño y altura, mientras una Rosalie con aparato en los dientes conducía temeraria por las calles de Phoenix.

Volví a la realidad cuando Jasper comenzó a recriminar la forma de conducir de mi amiga.

-¡Rosalie, el semáforo estaba en rojo!

_Oh, no, _mascullé para mis adentros. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

-¡Estaba en amarillo, imbécil!

-¡Rosalie, mira la carretera!

-¡Deja de gritarme de una jodida vez y así me concentraré en conducir!

-¡MIERDA, ROSE! -chillé yo, intentando agarrarme al salpicadero cuando casi golpeamos un camión.

-DEJAD DE GRITARME.

-NADIE TE ESTÁ GRITANDO.

-OJOS A LA CARRETERA -grité yo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Rose conducía como una maníaca, pero se saltaba todas las normas de tráfico cuando conducía enfadada. Por eso era mejor no molestarla al volante-. JASPER, DÉJALA EN PAZ.

Jazz maldijo por lo bajo pero me hizo caso. El silencio se hizo de nuevo en el coche, roto por la respiración entrecortada de Cullen. _Huh,_ quizá habría sido mejor advertirle antes de que se montase en el carro del infierno.

Decidí encender la radio para aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, surtió el efecto contrario.

-_Well you only need the light when it's burning low, Only miss the sun when it starts to snow, Only know you love her when you let her go. (__Bueno sólo necesitas la luz cuando se quema bajo, Sólo añoras el sol cuando empieza a nevar, Sólo sabes que la amas cuando dejas ir__)_

Dejé escapar el aire de golpe, en una especie de suspiro. _Maldición. _Mis pensamientos se arremolinaban unos con otros y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué tenía que sonar esta canción justo ahora.

-_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, Only hate the road when you're missin' home, Only know you love her when you let her go, And you let her go... (__Sólo sabes que has estado alto cuando te sientes bajo, Sólo odias el camino cuando añoras el hogar, Sólo sabes que la amas cuando dejas ir, Y la dejas ir...__)_

Sin poder evitarlo, giré lentamente la cabeza para mirar al asiento trasero. Mis ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Cullen, que miraba pensativo a través de la ventana. Como si sintiese mi mirada, torció la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue extendiendo en mis labios.

-_Staring at the bottom of your glass, Hoping one day you'll make a dream last, But dreams come slow and they go so fast, You see her when you close your eyes, Maybe one day you'll understand why, Everything you touc- (__Mirando la parte inferior de tu vaso, Con la esperanza de que un día vas a hacer un sueño durar, Pero los sueños vienen lentos y se van tan rápido, La ves cuando cierras los ojos, Tal vez algún día entenderás por qué, Todo lo que tocas-__)_

-Me abuuuuuurro -exclamó Rosalie.

Alargó la mano y cambió de emisora antes de que pudiese protestar. _'Hells Bells' _de AC/DC empezó a sonar a todo volumen, Jasper soltó un chillido para nada masculino desde el asiento trasero y Rose comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

-_You're only young but you're gonna die, I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives, Nobody's putting up a fight, I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell, I'm gonna get ya satan get ya..._ (_Sólo eres joven, pero vas a morir, No voy a tomar prisioneros no perdonarán ninguna vida, Nadie está poniendo una pelea, Tengo mi campana, te voy a llevar al infierno, Voy a conseguirte satanás conseguirte..._) -comenzaron a cantar ambos a pleno pulmón.

-¡Oh, por favor, no! -grité, tapándome las orejas con dramatismo.

-¡Vamos, Bells! -se rió Jasper, agarrándome los hombros desde atrás y dándome un apretón-. Es tu canción.

Me giré para echarle 'la mirada', pero mi amigo me ignoraba y bailaba en su asiento de forma bastante patética. Jazz no sabía moverse. Rodé los ojos, mientras la mano de Rose me golpeaba la nuca en un intento para que cantase con ellos.

-_Hells bells, Hells bells, you got me ringing, Hells bells, my temperature's high, Hells bells... (__Hells Bells, Hells bells, me hiciste sonar, Hells bells, mi temperatura es alta, Hells bells...__)_-canté sin mucho entusiasmo, consiguiendo un_ 'Bieeeen' _por parte de mis amigos.

Bufé y apoyé los pies en el salpicadero. Decidí no volver a hablar en todo lo que quedaba de camino, aunque no fuese mucho. Rosalie, en vez de interesarse por mí, me hizo el corte de manga y siguió cantando ella sola. Desde los asientos de atrás, pude escuchar como Cullen y Jasper comenzaban a hablar, pero la música estaba demasiado alta para comprender lo que decían.

Seguimos así durante unos diez minutos, yo intentando espiar -sin mucho éxito- la conversación de los chicos mientras Rosalie me lo impedía cantando '_Dance of Death_' de Iron Maiden, hasta que vislumbré algo por la ventanilla que llamó mi atención.

-Ey, ésa es la casa de Renée -exclamé, apoyando el dedo en el cristal. Rápidamente dejamos la vivienda atrás, y desapareció en la esquina.

-¿Tu madre vive en Jacksonville? -preguntó Cullen, repentinamente interesado en mi persona-. ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

-No y no -respondí-. Se mudaron aquí cuando yo me fui a Forks, pero ahora ella y Phil están en Colorado por culpa del trabajo. Así que de momento viven fuera de la ciudad -expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Gracias a Buda! -soltó Rosalie, dejando, por fin, de cantar-. No aguantaría tener a tu madre de vecina.

-¡Ey!

-¿Buda? -se rió Jazz-. En serio, Rose, ¿desde cuándo eres budista?

-Por Cristóbal Colón, hermanito, ¿quién ha dicho que sea budista? Sabes que no creo en ningún Dios desde que el director Brown me pilló la botella de vodka en la taquilla.

Rodé los ojos riéndome ante aquel recuerdo, mientras los Hale empezaban otra vez a discutir como los dos hermanos que eran.

Gracias a Santa Claus que era hija única.

.

.

.

Me apoyé en la puerta del coche y salí a la calle. Respiré profundo, sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi espalda y deseando meterme ya dentro de la casa. Florida era un horno al mediodía, y el todoterreno no tenía aire acondicionado, por lo que habíamos tenido que ir con las ventanillas bajadas. Pero ahora estábamos parados y el calor volvía.

Caminé hacia la parte trasera del auto para coger mis cosas, encontrándome con Cullen cuando intentamos abrir el maletero al mismo tiempo.

-Permíteme -dijo de forma cortés. Abrió el maletero y cogió su mochila mientras me tendía la mía.

-Gracias -sonreí. Carraspeé, mirando rápidamente hacia Rose. Pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada buscando las llaves en su enorme bolso como para fijarse en nosotros-. ¿Cómo estás? -pregunté en un susurro, agachándome para agarrar mi guitarra.

-Bien -respondió-. Tus amigos son... interesantes.

Me reí entre dientes. Sí, interesantes era una buena manera de describirlos.

-Espero que no te asusten -murmuré, golpeándole ligeramente con el codo. Entonces, Cullen se inclinó para susurrarme en la oreja.

-Créeme, Swan, tú eres mil veces peor, si he sobrevivido hasta ahora, podré con ellos.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa arrogante, al parecer, divertido por el sonrojo que cubría mis traicioneras mejillas. Alcé la barbilla, intentando que no se notase lo que provocaba en mí su cercanía.

-Ellos son dos contra uno, Cullen, ten cuidado, no durarás ni un día -repliqué, cerrando el maletero de golpe y caminando hacia Jasper, que miraba ceñudo a su hermana. Por supuesto, él siempre le dejaba las llaves a Rose a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que tardaba cinco minutos en encontrarlas, ya que tenía la asombrosa habilidad de perderlas.

_¿Apostamos?_, escuché a mi espalda, pero no me giré.

-¿Has mirado en tus bolsillos, Rose? -pregunté cuando llegué a su altura.

-¡Brillante idea, Bells! -bufó mi amiga, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con brusquedad-. ¿Crees que no he mi-

Se calló de golpe y sacó las llaves de su pantalón.

-Rosalie -se lamentó Jasper, frotándose los ojos con las manos, en ese gesto de frustración tan característico suyo-. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Increíble.

-La próxima vez te encargas tú de ellas -le chilló Rose de vuelta, abriendo la puerta mientras mascullaba: _Lo que tengo que aguantar, maldito enano._

-¡Tres minutos!

-¡Oh, cállate!

-Duh, no hay nada como el hogar -suspiré, entrando en la casa y recibiendo con alegría la corriente de aire fría que golpeó mi rostro-. ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

-Piso de arriba a la derecha -me respondió Jasper, quién entró en el salón y se sacó los zapatos con dos puntapiés.

-Valeee -canturreé, caminando hacia las escaleras-. ¡Vamos, Cullen! -le llamé por encima del hombro. Él estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrarle sentido al caos en dónde Rose y Jazz vivían. Claro que yo, después de años de estar en sus habitaciones, sabía que todo estaba en dónde no tenía que estar.

-Voy -exclamó, apurando para llegar a mi lado-. Esto está desordenado -murmuró, mirando hacia todos lados con cara de pánico-. ¿Dónde me has metido, Swan?

-Yo prefiero llamarlo _arte abstracto _-repliqué.

-No tiene gracia -bufó, antes de meterse en una habitación vacía.

Yo fui a la que estaba al final del pasillo y dejé mis cosas encima de la cama. Comprobé, maravillada, que tenía un pequeño balcón. Empecé a quitar toda mi ropa de la mochila y separé la que estaba sucia para lavarla luego. Dejé mis dos libros encima de la mesa de noche y me acerqué al balcón. Abrí la puerta y salí afuera. Era pequeño, apenas sobresalía de la pared de la casa, pero aún así me encantaba. Sonreí mientras el viento revolvía mi cabello y me traía el aroma salado del mar. Cerré los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones me envolvieran.

No podía creer que realmente estuviese al fin en Jacksonville.

-¿Qué haces? -salté cuando escuché la voz de Rosalie a mi espalda.

-¡Joder! -chillé, llevándome una mano al pecho-. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Te asusté? -preguntó ella, sonriendo divertida.

-No, vi una rata.

-Haha -se burló, tirando de mi brazo para acercarme a ella y poder hacerme cosquillas.

Solté una exclamación ahogada antes de empujarla y salir corriendo por la habitación. Rosalie me perseguía e, inevitablemente, a los pocos segundos me cogió y me lanzó encima de la cama. Chillé cuando la sentí caer sobre mí, y comenzamos a luchar hasta que me rendí y puse mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Tú ganas -dije entre jadeos. Rose me sonrió triunfante e hizo su típico baile de la victoria-. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

-Jasper se ha llevado a Edward a dar una vuelta -me informó-. Ya sabes, para enseñarle la ciudad y poder interrogarle.

-¡Rosalie! -me quejé-. Lo vais a traumatizar.

-Huh, creo que es más fuerte de lo que piensas, Bells -replicó ella, pinchándome un costado para después acostarse y colocar su cabeza en mi barriga-. Además, estaba bromeando. Jasper es demasiado blando para interrogar a nadie, tendré que hacerlo yo después.

Suspiré, resignada a que Cullen terminase con una camisa de fuerza puesta y preguntando qué era un tenedor y para qué servía. Pero lo bueno de que los chicos estuviesen fuera es que tenía toda la tarde para estar con mi amiga. Rosalie debió de pensar lo mismo que yo, porque rápidamente se levantó y empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi viaje.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse.

-Hoooola -sonreí, para acto seguido esconderme detrás de un resignado Jasper que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación. Le dirigí una sonrisa a Cullen, quién se veía un poco confuso, antes de que Rosalie bajase las escaleras como un rinoceronte y caminase hacia mí gritando improperios.

-¡Isabella! -me gritaba-. ¡Retíralo!

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? -preguntó Jasper.

-Yo no he hecho nada -respondí rápidamente.

Rosalie volvió a gritar cosas muy, pero que muy obscenas, hasta que se cansó y decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo. Se marchó refunfuñando a la cocina después de dirigirme una mirada mortal.

Jasper se giró y alzó una ceja, interrogante. Me limité a darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿No quiero saber? -inquirió.

-No quieres saber -le aseguré.

-Vale.

-¿Os habéis divertido? -pregunté, mirándoles alternativamente buscando cualquier signo de culpa, lucha o demencia. Pero no encontré ninguna de las tres cosas, lo cual me tranquilizaba.

-Mucho -respondió Jazz, sonriendo, para luego intercambiar una mirada con Edward que demostró cuán equivocada estaba. Había pasado algo que no iban a contarme.

-Ya -dije secamente.

-Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Rosalie con la cena, o terminará por incendiar la casa de nuevo.

Miré a mi amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero él se veía demasiado inocente. Fue entonces cuando escuchamos a Edward hablar.

-Ey... Espera -murmuró Cullen, más bien para sí mismo, mientras apuntaba con el dedo una fotografía- Ésta es... y éste es...

-Sí, son nuestros padres -comentó Jasper, su rostro volviéndose una máscara sin emociones-. Si se puede llamar padres a dos personas con las que cenas diez veces al año y te dan dinero por tu cumpleaños.

Se giró sin decir nada más y caminó hacia la cocina. Observé la espalda de mi amigo desaparecer con un latigazo de pesar en el estómago. No soportaba ver a Jasper y Rosalie tan desconsolados debido a sus padres, pero sabía que era mejor no indagar en el tema. Suspiré, acercándome a Edward, que seguía observando la fotografía, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Jasper no se lleva bien con sus padres -le expliqué en un susurro-. Y a Rose no le gusta hablar sobre ellos.

Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza. Si mirabas la fotografía podías pensar que eran una familia unida y feliz. El famoso padre cantante y la famosa madre actriz con sus dos perfectos hijos. Pero no era así.

-Supongo que el dinero no da la felicidad -susurré.

Cullen no respondió Simplemente siguió con la vista clavada en el marco mientras su rostro se oscurecía poco a poco.

-Ey -musité. Enganché mi dedo en la cinturilla de su pantalón y tiré de él hacia mí-. Deja de pensar -le regañé suavemente, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Ojalá pudiera -replicó, todavía sin mirarme.

-Eh -repetí, apoyando la mano en su mejilla y forzándole a girar la cabeza. Se veía triste y melancólico. Era raro verle así.

-No pensé que diría esto -dijo al fin, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome a él-. Pero sé cómo se sienten. Sé lo que es sentir que no le importas a tu padre, y que prefiere trabajar a estar contigo -calló durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír con oscuro sarcasmo-. Aunque supongo que yo tengo suerte, mi padre suele cenar con nosotros unas treinta veces al año.

-Edward -dejé escapar el aire de golpe, sin saber qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Así que no dije nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y algo a mi espalda captó la atención de Cullen. Vi cómo su vista se desviaba al final del pasillo y en sus ojos saltaba una chispa de alerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -me giré, pero no vi nada fuera de lugar. La puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta y no había nadie allí. Ni siquiera se escuchaban las voces de Jasper y Rosalie.

-Estamos solos -respondió él, puntualizando lo obvio.

-Supongo qu -pero nunca llegué a terminar la frase, porque Cullen estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Solté una exclamación ahogada mientras era besada sin permiso, y mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, agarrándome para no caer ya que mis piernas parecían haberse convertido en gelatina. Sin embargo, Edward me tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura, su boca causando estragos en mi sistema cardíaco.

-¿A qué vino eso? -pregunté entre jadeos cuando nos separamos.

-Me apetecía -respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque su sonrisa engreída me decía otra cosa, decidí que era mejor no saber.

-No vuelvas a besarme sin permiso, Cullen -le advertí, dirigiéndole la mirada más aterradora que pude. Pero perdía todo su efecto al seguir abrazada a él como el pulpo en el que me estaba convirtiendo. Él se limitó a reírse de mí, y se agachó para dejar un beso en mi nariz.

-Lo que tú digas, Swan.

Me separé de su cuerpo, intentando recomponerme. Miré hacia atrás, pero mis amigos seguían sin aparecer.

-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, o Rosalie vendrá a buscarnos y no queremos que eso ocurra -comenté, rodando los ojos.

Entramos en la cocina, pero estaba vacía. Fruncí el ceño, e iba a volver por dónde habíamos venido cuando la cabeza de Rose apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Vamos, la comida ya está en la mesa -exclamó.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer, en el trastero? -repliqué, yendo hacia ella. Bufó sonoramente ante mi sarcasmo.

-Es el comedor, tonta.

-¿Tenéis comedor? Qué modernos.

-Cállate.

Le eché la lengua antes de girarme para asegurarme de que Cullen venía detrás de mí. Él me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí.

El comedor se limitaba a una mesa con cuatro sillas, una pequeña televisión en una esquina y una puerta de cristal que daba a un diminuto patio trasero. Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo al lado de Rosalie y los chicos enfrente. Comenzamos a comer los spaguettis que Jasper había preparado, mientras nos poníamos al día. Veía cómo Cullen escuchaba todo con atención, observándonos interactuar sin decir nada. Aunque me sonreía alentadoramente cuando le miraba, sabía que estaba incómodo.

Mi amiga debió de pensar lo mismo, y, como bien me había dicho antes, decidió que era un buen momento para empezar lo que yo denominaba "el interrogatorio Hale".

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Por qué os separasteis? ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? ¿Qué grupos te gustan? ¿Usas boxers*** o slips***? ¿Ciudad en la que te gustaría vivir? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

Cullen fue respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas con tranquilidad, a pesar de lo personales que fuesen. Jasper miraba a su hermana con desaprobación, pero esta le ignoraba. Y yo, bueno, yo miraba fijamente la mesa intentando no reírme. Era divertido ver como por una vez no era yo la que me sonrojaba.

-¿Eres virgen? -preguntó Rosalie, inclinándose aún más sobre la mesa.

-¡Rose! -exclamamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella saltó en su asiento y yo no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Eyy, ésa era la pregunta más interesante -se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

-Déjale en paz, ¿quieres? -regañó Jazz-. El pobre ya está lo suficientemente incómodo para que empieces a preguntarle sobre sexo.

-¡Cómo si hubiese algún jodido problema en hablar sobre sexo! -bufó Rosalie-. Ni que fuésemos críos de cinco años.

-No todos son como tú, Rose -replicó su hermano-. Déjanos tener una maldita cena sin sexo de por medio.

-Huh, yo no siempre hablo de sexo cuando cenamos.

-También lo haces en el desayuno -dije.

-Y al mediodía -añadió Jasper.

-Y cuando estás teniendo sexo, también hablas de sexo -declaré, consiguiendo un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, Bella la Santa -se burló Rose.

En venganza, le lancé una bola de spaguettis. Pero tenían vida propia, y en vez de terminar en su pelo cayeron en su vaso.

-Bonita puntería -bromeó Jasper, consiguiendo que intentase lanzarle a él también una bola de spaguettis -sin éxito alguno, por supuesto.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche? -pregunté, cambiando de tema-. ¿Película, fiesta de pijamas o allanamiento de morada?

-En realidad... -Rosalie se mordió el labio, y sentí que me miraba de reojo. _Oh, oh, no va a gustarme_-. Hay un nuevo local a unas cuantas calles de distancia y hoy celebran una fiesta. Podríamos ir.

-No creo que sea buena idea -la interrumpí.

Mi estómago se retorció ante la imagen de una discoteca, oscura, con las luces parpadeantes, gente bailando y la horrible sensación de no poder controlar mi propio cuerpo. Sentí la mirada de Jasper sobre mí, comprensivo, pero Rosalie no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

-Vamos, Bells -gimoteó, haciendo un puchero y mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules-. Jazz y yo estaremos contigo todo el tiempo. No va a pasar nada.

Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño mientras sopesaba las posibilidades de que aquella noche fuese un desastre -que era muchas, la verdad. Pero sabía que luchar contra Rose era inútil, y no quería echar por tierra su entusiasmo el primer día.

_No tiene por qué pasar nada. Ya no tengo dieciséis años. _

-Sabes que acabaré convenciéndote -canturreó, haciéndome arrumacos. La aparté de un manotazo y bufé.

-¿Por qué siempre me arrastras a fiestas a las que no quiero ir? -pregunté al aire.

-Porque soy una buena amiga.

-No, eso no es.

-No refunfuñes -replicó-. ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! -anunció, levantándose de golpe y tirando de mi brazo en el proceso-. Os quiero listos en una hora -dijo, señalando a los chicos.

Después de casi caer al suelo por la fuerza del tirón, caminé muy digna detrás de Rosalie ignorando las risas a mi espalda. La acompañé a su habitación, que mi amiga denominó "centro de operaciones".

-Bien. Ducha, maquillaje, ropa -ordenó, apuntándome amenazadoramente con el dedo..

-Sé cómo es el proceso -repliqué con sarcasmo, arrepintiéndome de inmediato mientras esquivaba una de sus zapatillas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<strong>All Bran<strong>: es una marca de cereales de salvado de trigo fabricados por Kellogg y comercializado como una ayuda para la salud digestiva.

**_(foto en mi perfil)_

*****Boxers & slips**: tipos de calzoncillos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hoola, hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, lo sé. En mi defensa diré que el destino no quería que escribiese este capítulo (se me estropeó el ordenador, ya empecé con los exámenes, tuve un accidente de coche, etc, etc...) Pero aquí estoy otra vez, al pie del cañón. En principio este cap iba a ser más largo, pero decidí cortarlo por la mitad y hacer dos capítulos separados, para poder actualizar más pronto. ¡Espero que les guste! Ya no queda nada para que Bella le cuente a Edward sobre su pasado. <em>**

**_Por supuesto, mil gracias por todos vuestros hermosos reviews ¡771 reviews! Wow, realmente me dejáis sin palabras, nunca esperé que mi historia fuese tan bien recibida :) Gracias también por vuestros favs y alertas, los guardo todos en mi correo._**

**_Cualquier duda o pregunta pueden contactar conmigo por MP o por mi twitter (jclikesit) (: _**

**_Respondo reviews:_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TenebraeCullen: hahaha gracias, cielo! La terminaré aunque sea de viejita! Saludas desde Galicia :)<strong>_

_**Mmystery-Thief: No pasa nada, todas estamos liadas con el mundo real hahaha pero me encanta que tengas un huequito para dejarme un review :) Me alegra que te gustase el cap, espero que este también! bicos xoxo**_

_** .Cullen: aqui la tienes, espero que fuera de tu agrado el reencuentro ;) hahaha gracias por tu review, besos!**_

_**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: mil gracias (: Espero que este también te gustase, besos!**_

_**torposoplo: hahaha pronto, pronto! Imagine Dragons es genial, me encantan cada una de sus canciones, sin excepción. Espero que te gustase este cap! besos!**_

_**Mary de Cullen: mil gracias por tu review! me alegra que entiendan que no puedo dedicarme 24/7 a escribir, aunque me gustaría, porque como bien tú dices si ff me pagase por leer y escribir sería millonaria! hahaha pero existe el mundo real y tengo que lidiar con él. En fin, me alegra que te gustase el cap, espero que este también, esperaré tu opinión (: besos!**_

_**Cerezo: espero que ya no tengas esa guadaña T.T hahaha sí, Cullen está madurando y Bella se está dando cuenta, ninguno de los dos es el mismo desde que empezó el viaje. Espero te gustase este cap también :3 besos!**_

_**LizyVi: hahaha me alegra que te alegrase el día, cielo! quiero siempre una sonrisa en tu cara! mil gracias, en serio :33 tus reviews sí que son perfectos, me sacan siempre una sonrisa. Besos! tequiero!**_

_**RebeldeBella: hahahahahaha es cierto, madurar es de frutas xd Bueno, me alegro de que te gustase, espero que este también! besos! :)**_

_**Nyx-88: hahaha Edward y sus celos, lo van a meter en muchos líos! Sí, sé que los caps son ahora cortos, pero prefiero hacerlos así para poder actualizar porque sino aún tardaría más de lo que tardo -.-' Igualmente, cuídate y feliz semana! :) besos!**_

_**PettySweett: pues si al final lo haces en el verano, me gustaría saber qué tal te fue :) Yo también quiero hacer un viaje durante el verano, pero no sé si sería capaz ahaha De todos modos, sería genial :3 Espero te gustase el capítulo, cuídate! bessos!**_

_**veroc: aii linda, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)) Espero que tu examen fuese muy bien y que sacases mucha nota! Estudiar es muy importante, pero no me puedo quejar de que parases un segundo a leer mi historia ;) Espero te gustase este cap también y lo disfrutes! Que tengas una linda y feliz semana! Besos y hasta la próxima! xoxo**_

_**BeLeNxiiiZzz: créeme, se me parte el corazón tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tengo que estudiar para la Universidad y eso quita mucho tiempo libre T.T Y tampoco me olvido de mis otras historias, estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap de Hogar, dulce Hogar que con suerte subiré lo más pronto que pueda! Espero te guste el cap :) Nos leemos, besos!**_

_**Nessie: como siempre, me encantó tu review! :)) hahaha me encanta que te encanten los caps! Seeh, Cullen está madurando, ya no es el mismo de antes y eso se irá viendo cada vez más y más. Espero te gustase este cap, con Rose y Jazz, sin duda habrá mucho más de ellos en los próximos caps :33 (aunque emmet y alice tarden en venir, también estarán en la historia) Espero con ansia tu review de este cap, besos y nos leemos!**_

_**TheDC1809: Gracias a ti por leer :) Besos!**_

_**hildiux: hahaha, me alegro que no dejes review :P nos leemos, besos!**_

_**YessBarrios: espero teguste este cap :) ¿Las cosas mejoraran? ¿o no? Se verá en el siguiente cap! besos!**_

_**AlbiiCullen: hahaha me alegra que te gustase, siente que sea tan cortito, intentaré escribir más :) besos!**_

_**Olerole: hahaha aquí tienes más, espero que te guste, besos! :)**_

_**Always i be u're friend: sehh, siento estar tan desaparecida, el mundo real no me deja entrar el ff hahaha. Gracias a ti por leer, espero te guste el cap! besos!**_

_**Silvers Astoria Malfoy: hahaha mil gracias por tu review :) Edward es celoso por naturaleza, y eso le va a meter en problemas xd espero te guste el cap! espero tu review, besos!**_

_**isis: millones de gracias por tu hermoso review :33 Me alegra tanto que te gusta la historia y de que me sigas desde el principio, significa mucho para mí. Siempre intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero por desgracia hay veces que me hes imposible escribir :'( Dde todas maneras, espero que te guste este cap, nos leemos, besos!**_

_**SkyC: hahaha me alegra que te gusta mi historia! :)) mil gracias por tu review! besos!**_

_**Mili: yo también adoro estar de vuelta :) espero te guste este cap, besos!**_

_**ALEXANDRACAST: gracias a ti por leer! :)) aquí tienes este cap, espero que te guste, esperaré tu review! besos! ^^**_

_**Oh Dary Night: hahaha gracias por tu review :)) sí, nos leemos!**_

_**666Spektor: gracias a ti por leer! :)) hahaha me alegra que te guste mi historia! nunca la voy a dejar abandonada, por mucho que tarde en actualizar. Besos, nos leemos!**_

_**Vero: aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste :)) besos!**_

_**TatiiSwan: hahaha te lo prometo! a estos dos va a ser imposible despegarlos! ;) mil gracias por tu review! nos leemos, besos!**_

_**Meia Cullen: me alegra que te guste mi historia! :)) besos!**_

_**darky1995: mil gracias por tu review! :33 besos!**_

_**Iku cSwan: espero te guste este cap! besos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin más, me despido hasta el siguiente cap.<strong>_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28. <strong>

**-Colbie Caillat. When the Darkness comes-**

oOo

Me miré en el espejo, sintiendo mi estómago retorcerse por los nervios. Vestía unos pantalones pitillo de color negro, junto con unas sandalias de Rose y una de sus blusas azul oscuro semi transparente a juego con mis mechas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, recién lavado y cayendo en suaves ondas por mi espalda. Mi amiga me había encadenado al tocador y llevaba también una capa de polvos de maquillaje, los ojos delineados en negro y los labios con un tono rosado. Por supuesto, Rosalie había conseguido una vez más que me viese bien y que estuviese cómoda al mismo tiempo.

Salió del baño en aquel momento, colocándose los pendientes, y se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba. Vestía unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, no le hacía falta arreglarse mucho más para verse estupenda. Calzaba unos tacones que la hacían una cabeza más alta, los labios rojos y sus ojos eternamente delineados.

-Sexy -sonrió mirándome.

-Rose, prométeme que no dejarás que haga ninguna locura -le pedí seriamente. La sonrisa de mi amiga se borró y me abrazó por detrás.

-Tranquila, Bells, no va a pasar nada -repitió-. Estaremos todos juntos, tomaremos unas copas, bailaremos un poco y volveremos a casa. Prometido.

Sabía que no era una promesa seria. Cuando Rosalie decía unas copas acababan siendo un montón de copas, tantas como para no recordar tu nombre al día siguiente. _Creo que será mejor que hable con Jasper._

Suspiré, mirando nuestros reflejos.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada hoy? -inquirió ella.

-No lo sé -mentí rápidamente. La lengua me ardía e intenté no lucir culpable. Pero Rosalie era una de las personas que mejor me conocía, y ambas sabíamos que yo mentía. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Anda, vamos -me cogió por el brazo y caminamos hacia la puerta-. La fiesta nos espera.

_Yuhu_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Las voces de Jasper y Cullen llegaron a nuestros oídos a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo. Rosalie se adelantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. _Demonios, ¿cómo conseguía hacer eso en tacones?_ Yo preferí mirar bien por dónde pisaba, ya que caer rodando escaleras abajo no entraba en mis planes de un viernes por la noche.

Cuando llegué al último escalón y levanté la vista, mi mirada se desvió inevitablemente hacia la puerta, en dónde Cullen estaba apoyado. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa a cuadros con los primeros botones desabrochados. Iba completamente informal, y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que le veía arreglado desde que empezamos a viajar. Sentí mis mejillas comenzar a sonrojarse mientras le observaba rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que sus ojos me examinaban como yo le estaba examinando a él.

Entonces, Jasper se interpuso en mi campo de visión, ofreciéndome su brazo.

-_Madamoisell_e -sonrió Jasper, usando su terrible acento francés. Le devolví la sonrisa en un acto reflejo, aguantando las ganas de burlarme de él mientras me agarraba a su brazo-. Vayámonos.

-Deberías rendirte Jazz, nunca pasarás por francés -resoplé, riendo.

-_Au contraire, ma cherie_ -respondió él, moviendo la mano de forma exagerada-. Es sólo cuestión de _pragticar._

-Nooo -me reí, al tiempo que salíamos de la casa e íbamos hacia el todo terreno.

-Me pido delante -gritó entonces mi amigo, soltándome de golpe y corriendo hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Eh! -protesté, haciendo un puchero, pero Jasper ya se había metido dentro y me miraba triunfante. Le lancé 'la mirada' y me dirigí con la barbilla en alto hacia la parte trasera del coche, mi repentina confianza desapareciendo a cada paso que daba. Casi podía escuchar sus nombres golpeando en mis oídos, trayendo todos sus recuerdos con ellos.

Me senté en el asiento de atrás, Cullen a mi lado. Rosalie arrancó sin más parsimonia y pisó el acelerador a fondo. _Maldición_, pensé, clavando las uñas en el asiento. Había olvidado lo mal que lo pasaba cuando Rose llegaba tarde a algún sitio.

-Dios, si existes, no me dejes morir en el asiento de atrás de un todo terreno cochambroso -escuché susurrar a Cullen, y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Él me miró sorprendido, quizá no esperaba que le oyese. Le sonreí, olvidando por un segundo el miedo y la preocupación que me carcomían.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y alargó su brazo para coger mi mano. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo como si aquel mínimo contacto quemase mi interior y provocase que mi corazón latiera más rápido. _Sólo él._

-¿Todo bien por ahí atrás? -preguntó Jasper, girándose para mirarnos. Pude ver cómo su mirada se desviaba hacia nuestras manos.

-Sí -respondí, torciendo la cabeza hacia la ventana. Veía pasar las casas, las farolas y la gente a gran velocidad, un remolino de formas y colores, y entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente-. Rose, para el coche -pedí.

Ella obedeció y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que quería hacer. Jazz bufó sonoramente y subió el volumen de la radio sin que tuviese que decir nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Cullen.

-Mira -contesté, soltando su mano y saliendo del coche.

Fui hacia la parte de atrás del auto y me subí a la pequeña plataforma soldada al vehículo, la cual servía de remolque y maletero. Cullen me miraba desde la ventanilla con cara de asombro, y yo le sonreí antes de ponerme de pie y agarrarme al cilindro que sobresalía del techo.

-¡Estoy! -chillé, la canción de _When the Darkness comes_ de Colbie Caillat llegando a mis oídos gracias a las ventanillas bajadas.

_Underneath the echoes, Buried in the shadows, There you were, Drawn into your mystery, I was just beginning, To see your ghost, But you must know... (Debajo de los ecos, Enterrado en las sombras, Allí estabas, Dibujado en tu misterio, Yo sólo estaba empezando, A ver tu fantasma, Perodebes saber...)_

Rose volvió a poner en marcha el coche y en pocos segundos comenzó a acelerar por las calles de Jacksonville. Sentía el viento chocar con fuerza contra mi rostro, queriendo echarme hacia atrás, pero me agarraba con fuerza para no caer, mi pelo me golpeaba en la nuca y comencé a ver borroso por tener los ojos abiertos. Pero nada de eso importaba.

_I'll be here waiting, Hoping, praying that, The sky will guide you home, When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love, Hidden in the sun, For when the darkness comes... (Voy a estar aquí esperando, Con la esperanza, rezando para que, El cielo te guiará a casa, Cuando te sientes perdido Dejaré mi amor, Escondido en el sol, Para cuando llegue la oscuridad...)_

El viento azotaba mis oídos, haciéndome casi imposible escuchar la música. Lancé un grito mientras recordaba esta misma escena, años atrás.

_Now the door is open, The world I knew is broken, There's no return, Now my heart is not scared, Just knowing that you're out there, Watching me, So believe... (Ahora la puerta está abierta, El mundo que yo conocía está roto, No hay retorno, Ahora mi corazón no tiene miedo, El hecho de saber que estás ahí fuera, Mirándome, Creed...)_

_._

_._

_-¡Más rápido, Rose! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro. Ella sacó una mano por la ventanilla y alzó su pulgar en señal de que me había escuchado. Inmediatamente sentí cómo el coche aceleraba y chillé, agarrándome al cilindro con más fuerza._

_Escuché la risa de Jasper en mi oreja, mientras mi espalda chocaba contra su pecho por culpa del movimiento del todo terreno. Él había subido aquí atrás conmigo para asegurarse de que no cayera, como casi había sucedido un par de veces, y me encontraba entre sus brazos mientras él se agarraba también al tubo desde detrás de mí. _

_-¡Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu! -vocifeé con todas mis fuerzas, riéndome al ver cómo recorríamos Phoenix a gran velocidad. Confiaba en Rosalie lo suficiente para saber que no estamparía su preciado Jeep contra una farola, por lo que no me importaba que fuese más rápido de lo normal. _

_Jasper volvió a reírse._

_-¡Estás loca! -me gritó en la oreja. _

_-¡Lo estás difrutando tanto como yo! -repliqué, divertida. Había sido una idea genial, ya que después de todo había sido mía. Duh, y nada tenía que ver con que estuviese un poco borracha. _

_-¡Eso es cierto, aunque no debería! -me contestó, y yo me reí sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto, Jazz era el más sensato de los tres. Pero no le servía de nada pues siempre lo convencíamos. Aquí detrás de mí estaba la prueba. _

_Rose derrapó en una curva y se metió por el centro de la ciudad. A las cinco de la mañana no había ningún coche que nos pudiese molestar. Jasper y yo chillábamos, eufóricos, borrachos y atontados por la velocidad, mientras una canción de Metallica sonaba a todo volumen desde la parte delantera del coche. _

_Fue ahí cuándo, por encima de la música, escuchamos las sirenas. _

_-¡Caca de vaca! -chillé, mientras Jasper soltaba un '_Joder_' que seguramente era más adecuado para la situación que mi insulsa maldición a los excrementos de vaca._

_Rosalie no pareció escuchar al coche de policía que rápidamente se puso a nuestra persecución. _

_-¡Rose! -la llamé, viendo las luces rojas y azules reflejarse en el retrovisor-. ¡Acelera!_

_Mierda, no era éso lo que quería decir. ¿O sí?_

_-¡Para el coche, Rosalie! -gritó Jasper por otro lado. _

_¿Acaso ella nos escuchaba? Parecía que no, porque ni aceleró ni paró, simplemente siguió conduciendo. El coche de policía nos iba alcanzando, y yo sentí mi estómago revolverse y un sudor frío comenzar a cubrir mi espalda y mis manos. _No, ahora no_, pensé con disgusto. _

_De repente, Rosalie frenó y me clavé el tubo en el estómago con fuerza. Jasper intentó echarse a un lado, pero no lo logró y cayó contra mí, provocando que quedase sin respiración durante unos segundos. Por supuesto, después de ir hacia delante, fuimos hacia atrás. Vi a través de los puntitos que comenzaban a nublar mi vista como mis dedos se soltaban del cilindro sin mi consentimiento, mi cuerpo yendo hacia atrás sin que hubiese ningún Jasper que me parase, y caí de espaldas en la plataforma. _

_Cogí una bocanada de aire, sintiendo mis pulmones hincharse y protestar, al mismo tiempo que asimilaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pude ver a Jasper tirado también a mi lado, frotándose la nuca con una mueca de dolor. Me puse de costado y apoyé la mejilla contra el metal, cogiendo aire e intentando no vomitar. _Aguanta, Bella, aguanta.

_-¡Bajen del vehículo! -nos gritó una voz de un hombre._

_-Señorita, quédese dónde está -dijo otro._

_-¡Y una mierda! -ésa era Rose-. Necesito ver si mi hermano y mi amiga están bien. ¡No me toque!_

_-Señorita, cálmese. _

_-¿Necesitan ayuda? -escuché que nos preguntaba uno de los policías, mientras Rosalie comenzaba a discutir._

_-No, yo estoy bien -respondió Jasper, levantándose. Sentí su mano en mi hombro-. ¿Bella?_

_-No me encuentro bien -susurré, cerrando los ojos mientras me abrazaba a mi estómago y lo apretaba con fuerza. Podía notar como dolía y se revolvía, y ver el mundo dar vueltas no ayudaba para nada. _

_-Dígale a su amiga que se levante. _

_-No se encuentra bien. _

_-Tiene que bajar del vehículo. _

Por favor, no_, pensé. _

_-¡No estoy borracha, quíteme las manos de encima! -gritaba Rose, claramente con voz ebria. Aunque era la que menos había bebido de los tres, había visto que se tambaleaba un poco cuando salíamos de su casa. _

_Ahora mi brillante idea de conducir ya no parecía tan brillante. _

_Sentí unas manos agarrarme por las axilas y tirar de mí hacia arriba. Gemí como un perro mientras era elevada en el aire y luego puesta en tierra. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de un policía de cuarenta años mirándome con cara de malas pulgas. _

_-Señorita, ¿está usted ebria?_

_Contestando a su pregunta, me doblé en dos y vomité la cena._

.

.

_I'll be here waiting, Hoping, praying that, The sky will guide you home, When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love, Hidden in the sun, For when the darkness comes, Oh oh oh, For when the darkness comes... (Voy a estar aquí esperando, Con la esperanza, rezando para que, El cielo te guiará a casa, Cuando te sientes perdido Dejaré mi amor, Escondido en el sol, Para cuando llegue la oscuridad, Oh oh oh, Para cuando llegue la oscuridad...)_

Aquel recuerdo de cuando teníamos dieciséis años había sido uno de los últimos momento que compartí con Rosalie y Jasper antes de _aquello_. Sin embargo, casi podía sentir a Jazz pegado a mi espalda y el recuerdo borroso del policía al que le había vomitado encima, agarrándome y metiéndome en el coche patrulla, con Rosalie aún chillando y Jasper comenzando a hiper ventilar sentado en medio de la carretera.

El aire fue dejando de golpear mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el Jeep disminuía paulatinamente la velocidad.

_Hemos llegado_, pensé con resignación. _¿Por qué mierdas le hago caso a Rosalie?_, fue mi siguiente razonamiento.

Abrí los ojos y vi la calle llena de coches aparcados, gente caminando y riéndose, todos con el mismo destino. Rose estacionó mientras yo sentía mi ansiedad crecer.

_Demasiados recuerdos. _

_Esto no es como hace dos años. _

_Parece igual que hace dos años. _

_No, ellos ya no están._

_Cullen está ahora. _

Inesperadamente, aquel último pensamiento me tranquilizó mucho más que cualquier otro.

_No va a pasar nada_, me repetí las palabras de Rosalie. Sin embargo, no podía quitarme aquella sensación de angustia del cuerpo. Esto no era como la fiesta con la manada. Tampoco era como la fiesta de Kate. Esto era algo más. Esto era mi pasado reencontrándose con mi presente, juntos en un mismo recuerdo.

-Ey, Swan -me llamó Cullen, sacándome bruscamente de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Me fijé en que el coche ya estaba completamente parado y Rose y Jazz caminaban hacia la puerta de la discoteca, a unos treinta metros de distancia. Me solté de la barra y me acerqué al borde de la plataforma. Cullen estaba allí, con su mano alargada hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar. La rechacé y salté al suelo, sorprendentemente apoyando los dos pies sin hacerme daño o herir a alguien.

Le hice una seña con la mano y seguimos a los Hale. Las luces de neón del club parpadeaban sin cesar a medida que nos acercábamos. Había bastante cola, parejas esperando para entrar. Sentía mi pulso detrás de la oreja. Las manos me sudaban. Vi el pelo rubio de Rose ondear delante de mí mientras llegaba a la altura del portero.

-Swan -volvió a llamarme Cullen, su voz en mi oreja esta vez. Salté en el sitio y noté cómo posaba su mano en mi espalda-. ¿Estás bien?

-Seh -mentí, girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Estaba muy cerca, y, observando su rostro, me di cuenta de que apenas había hablado con él desde que llegamos a Jacksonville.

-¡Bells! -me llamó Rosalie, haciéndome señas con la mano. Por supuesto, había conseguido engatusar al portero de nuevo y saltarse toda la cola. Jasper estaba a su lado, diciéndole algo que captó su atención. Cullen me empujó suavemente y llegamos a su lado.

El portero nos echó una mirada glacial, pero nos dejó pasar. Rosalie me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y entrelazó nuestros brazos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -sonrió y, a pesar de mis temores, no pude evitar contagiarme de su entusiasmo y sonreír también.

Entramos en el local y lo primero que noté fue la cantidad de gente que había. Una pista de baila ocupaba gran parte del centro, mientras que la barra se encontraba en un lateral. Alrededor de la pista estaban repartidas algunas mesas en dónde la gente se sentaba y bebía tranquilamente. Rose tiró de mí y nos dirigimos hacia una de esas mesas cerca de la pista de baile.

-Aquí -señaló, sentándose rápidamente antes de que otra pareja nos quitase el sitio. La miré con diversión y me senté a su lado. Los chicos nos alcanzaron entonces, Cullen me observó durante un instante antes de sentarse a mi derecha.

-¿Qué vamos a beber? -preguntó Jasper por encima de la música.

-¡Tequila! -chilló Rose, riendo.

-No sé ni para que pregunto -replicó su hermano con una sonrisa. Sí, siempre bebíamos tequila.

-Yo sólo quiero una cerveza -dijo Cullen.

-Oh, vamos, Edward, éso no es divertido -Rose hizo un puchero en su dirección.

-En verdad no quiero beber algo tan fuerte -respondió él.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y llamó a la camarera, quién nos trajo las bebidas rápidamente. Tomé tres chupitos antes de parar de beber. Podía sentir cómo el tequila ya empezaba a actuar en mi sistema y, por mucho que mis amigos me prometiesen que no iba a pasar nada, tampoco quería perder el conocimiento esta noche.

Por otro lado, estaba Rosalie. Según Jasper me comentó mientras ésta apretaba la botella de tequila contra su pecho como si fuese un balón de fútbol, había estado esperando todo el verano para salir conmigo. Con razón quería emborracharse, cuando Rosalie salía de fiesta, salía lo grande.

-Te quierrrro -me chilló feliz después de terminarse prácticamente ella sola la botella entera. Rose me agarró por el cuello y estampó un beso en mis labios.

-Sexy -chilló Jazz, alzando su vaso.

-Es tu hermana -repliqué, riéndome mientras sujetaba a mi amiga para que no me besase otra vez. Jasper hizo una mueca entonces y murmuró _'desagradable'_. Volví a reírme, abrazando a Rose-. Yo también te quiero.

-Awww -sonrió ella-. Lo sabía, Jazzy, me zebes veinte zólares.

-Estaré encantado de darte veinte zólares, querida -respondió él con una sonrisa petulante. Rosalie frunció el ceño y lo miró con mala cara.

-No he dicho zólares, he dicho zólares, iziota.

Estallé en carcajadas, viendo como Rose intentaba pronunciar correctamente dólares, sin éxito alguno. Cullen observaba la escena divertido, aunque no se metió. Sabia decisión.

-Ahora es cuando Rosalie golpea a Jasper -le susurré, inclinándome hacia él. Tal y como predije, mi amiga golpeó a su hermano en el brazo y se levantó indignada.

-Voy a por más bebiza -dijo, antes de girarse hacia Jasper-. Para ti no hay.

Y se fue con la barbilla en alto.

-Joder -maldijo Jazz, levantándose también del asiento-. ¿Por qué me hace siempre lo mismo?

-Encuéntrala antes de que golpee a alguien más -me reí ante la cara de frustración de mi amigo. Se pinchó el puente de la nariz y se adentró entre la multitud, en busca de Rose.

-No es la primera vez que pasa esto, ¿verdad? -me preguntó Cullen, sonriendo.

-Nop -respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Huh, ahora lo que pienso, es realmente alarmarte la cantidad de veces que esto ocurre.

Él se echó a reír, bebiendo de su cerveza mientras me miraba. Le sonreí, sintiéndome relajada por primera vez en toda la noche. _Esto no es tan malo como me lo había imaginado_, pensé. _No tiene por qué pasar nada. _En aquel momento, mis preocupaciones parecían absurdas.

Entonces escuché una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Bailas, preciosa? -cuando me giré, lo primero que vi fue una mano tendida hacia mí. Luego fui subiendo por un brazo hasta llegar al rostro de un chico que no conocía de nada. Me sonreía amistosamente, y sus ojos brillaban debido al alcohol.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sabiendo que tenía que elegir bien mis palabras o tendría a un adolescente borracho pegado a mi trasero toda la noche. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una situación así. Estaba a punto de decirle _No, gracias, no bailo desde el 2009, mi agente de la condicional me lo prohibió_, cuando Cullen se adelantó.

-Ella está conmigo -dijo, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros y acercándome a él-. No le interesa bailar contigo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin insistir más y se giró, buscando a otra chica con la que bailar.

Yo vi su espalda desaparecer entre la multitud con auténtico estupor. _¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?_, pensé. Miré a Cullen, quién jugueteaba con su cerveza como si lo que había ocurrido no tuviese importancia.

Cuando sintió mi mirada se volvió.

-¿Qué? -inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que qué? -repliqué bufando-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-¿Qué he hecho? -exclamó confuso. _De verdad no se daba cuenta. _

-¡Has hablado por mí, Cullen! -dije, sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban-. ¿Te parece algo sin importancia?

-Pues sí, la verdad -respondió sin parpadear. Se encogió de hombros al añadir-. No veo por qué te molesta.

-¿Qué no ves-? -me interrumpí a mí misma y cerré los ojos. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, intentando contar hasta diez.

_Uno_. Sentí mi enfado crecer. _Dos_. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños. _Tres._ Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. _Cuatro_. Cullen no veía porqué aquello tendría que molestarme. _Cinco. _

Perdí la paciencia.

Abrí los ojos y me separé bruscamente del brazo que aún rodeaba mis hombros, enfrentándome a él. Me miró confundido, y, al ver mi rostro, supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Swan? -me llamó tentativamente. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa y algo borracha como para pensar con claridad.

-Escúchame bien -dije, apuntándole con el dedo-. Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, tú no tienes derecho a hablar por mí. Yo. No. Te. Pertenezco, Cullen -estaba gritando ahora, lo sabía, sentía algunas miradas sobre mí-. Si quiero bailar con un desconocido, bailaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Él me miraba sin expresión, casi en shock. Limpié una lágrima de rabia que caía por mi mejilla y me levanté de la silla.

-Espera -gritó, reaccionando al fin-. No puedes-

-¡CÁLLATE! -chillé, golpeando la mesa con fuerza-. ¡No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Cullen! ¡No eres mi jodido dueño!

Me giré y caminé hacia la pista de baile. Sentía mi pulso latir con fuerza detrás de mi oreja. Tenía la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas sin derramar y del tequila, que, en combinación con las luces parpadeantes, hacía que todo pareciese un sueño.

Encontré al borracho que me había pedido bailar intentando ligar con una camarera.

-¡Eh! -le grité, llegando a su lado. Dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, y me miró asustado. Huh, debía parecer una loca desquiciada ahora mismo-. ¿Quieres bailar?

En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, sonrió.

-¿Ya te has aburrido de tu novio, preciosa? -me preguntó, pasando un brazo por mi cintura mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Arrugué la nariz cuando un fuerte olor a alcohol barato me golpeó.

-No es mi novio -respondí secamente, antes de agarrar su brazo, separarlo de mi cuerpo y tirar de él hacia la pista.

No rechistó y me siguió dócilmente, como un perrito. Empujé a varias personas antes de encontrar un hueco en el que poder moverme. Comencé a bailar, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. El chico me sonrió y se acercó a mí, apoyó sus manos en mi cintura para seguir mi movimiento. Aunque aquel contacto me produjese ganas de separarme de él y pegarle un puñetazo, me contuve y seguí bailando. Por alguna extraña razón, las únicas manos que quería sentir agarrándome mientras bailaba eran las de Cullen.

Me giré y levanté los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, moviéndome. Volví a sentir las manos del chico en mi cadera, aunque esta vez apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Eres realmente preciosa, ¿lo sabías? -me susurró en la oreja-. Me encantan tus mechas, gatita.

Bajé los brazos de golpe y alejé sus asquerosas manos de mí. Volteé para ver su cara sorprendida, y apoyé una mano en su pecho antes de empujarle.

-No me llames gatita -gruñí, sintiendo como mi enfado iba en aumento. _¿Qué está mal con la población masculina?,_ mascullé para mis adentros_, en verdad no entienden a las mujeres. _

-¡Vamos, preciosa! No te enfades -exclamó él, acercándose otra vez a mí y agarrándome los hombros-. Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche -me guiñó un ojo y se relamió los labios, sus ojos recorriéndome entera.

_Ug. Asqueroso._

-No, gracias, prefiero volarme los sesos -repliqué con sarcasmo, intentando alejarme de él. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Lo que más me sorprendió de todo, fue que ninguna de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se inmutó mientras aquel chico me atraía hacia su pecho a pesar de que claramente se veía que yo no quería.

-No te hagas la estrecha ahora, gatita -se rió en mi oreja.

Rodé los ojos, bufando sonoramente. _Jodidamente perfecto._ La única noche en la que no quería meterme en problemas iba a ser otra noche en la que me metiese en una pelea. Por suerte, había ido a las suficientes clases de auto defensa con Rose para saber cómo salir de una situación como ésta.

-Te he dicho que no me llames gatita -objeté mordazmente, lista para golpearle en sus partes menos nobles y pegarle un puñetazo que le dejaría tumbado en el suelo.

Sin embargo, vi como una mano le cogía por el hombro, lo alejaba de mí y, antes de que cualquiera de lo dos pudiese reaccionar, le golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro y lo tiraba hacia atrás.

-¡Joder! -gritó desde el suelo, agarrándose con fuerza la nariz. Casi parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.

Yo me giré hacia quién había intervenido, quedándome atónita cuando descubrí que había sido Cullen, nada más y nada menos. Se sujetaba la mano derecha, la cual comenzaba a ponerse roja, y miraba con absoluta furia al el chico tirado en la pista.

-¿Cullen? -exclamé, haciendo que voltease hacía mí.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó, pero le ignoré. De una zancada me encontraba a su lado y examiné su mano, rezando para que no estuviese rota. Por suerte, así era, aunque le iba a doler. Realmente no sabía cómo pegarle un puñetazo a alguien-. Es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien -confesó en voz baja.

Me separé de él y le golpeé en el brazo.

-¿Qué mierdas está mal contigo? -le chillé, ahora que sabía que se encontraba bien. Él me miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Él te estaba molestando, yo-

-Puedo manejar la situación yo sola, Cullen -le grité, sin importarme la escena que estábamos haciendo-. Deja de meterte en mi puñetera vida.

-¡Sólo intentaba ayudarte, Swan! -me gritó por respuesta-. Se supone que tendrías que estar agradecida.

-¿Agradecida? -bramé, viéndolo todo rojo.

-¡Ey! -nos interrumpió Jasper, abriéndose paso entre la gente que formaba un círculo a nuestro alrededor-. Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

-Que Cullen es estúpido, eso ocurre -chillé, llevando las manos a mi cabello y agarrándome a él.

-_Uuuhhh_ -abucheó Rose, apareciendo detrás de su hermano con una bebida en la mano.

-Este gilipollas estaba agarrándola y yo le saqué de encima de ella -explicó Cullen, señalando hacia el chico del suelo. Este se levantó y miró a Edward con odio, todavía sujetándose la nariz.

-Bella puede arreglárselas sola, Edward -dijo Jasper.

-¡Gracias! -exclamé. Mi mirada se desvió entonces al chico que caminaba directo hacia Cullen con cara asesina.

Me interpuse en su camino y, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, llevé mi pierna hacia atrás y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en su entrepierna. Soltó un chillido ahogado, doblándose en dos, momento en el que aproveché para golpear su rostro de nuevo, directa a por su nariz, que se rompió con un simple '_crac_'. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Escuché varias exclamaciones a mi alrededor, pero me limité a abrir y cerrar mi mano, asegurándome de que estaba bien. Me di la vuelta, viendo a Cullen mirarme con la boca abierta y a Jasper con rostro exasperado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -replicó simplemente, y tenía razón. Podía oír cómo los guardias de seguridad se acercaban.

Jasper tiró de un paralizado Cullen y agarró a Rose por el brazo, quién no paraba de gritar _pelea, pelea_ mientras me alzaba los pulgares. Cogí a mi amiga por el otro brazo y nos fuimos abriendo paso a través de la gente, buscando la salida.

-Por aquí -chilló Jasper, empezando a correr. Le seguimos y salimos del local sin que nadie nos detuviese. El portero volvió a mirarnos, pero nos alejamos rápidamente hacia el todo terreno.

Cuando llegamos a la altura del Jeep, solté a Rose y comencé a caminar hacia delante. Todavía estaba enfadada, sentía las lágrimas a punto de caer de mis ojos y realmente no quería enfrentarme a Cullen ahora. Quería estar sola.

-¡Bella! -me llamó Jasper, pero le ignoré-. ¡Para!

Me di cuenta de que aquel último aviso no iba dirigido hacia mí al sentir cómo alguien me cogía por detrás y tiraba bruscamente de mí.

-Swan, estás siendo irracional -me reprochó Edward, viéndose ligeramente enfadado.

-¿Irracional? -repetí, gritando-. Tú eres el que te estás comportando como un jodido troglodita.

-¡Sólo intentaba ayudar!

-¡Pues no lo has hecho! ¡Sé cuidarme sola, Cullen!

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó él con tono ácido-. No lo parece, la verdad. Llevas toda la noche asustada como la mierda por venir a una discoteca, como si algo terrible fuese a pasar. ¿Qué es, eh, Swan? ¿Qué hiciste en el pasado para que estés tan jodidamente asustada? ¿O acaso sólo te estás inventando todo esto? No eres más que otra niña que intenta llamar la atención.

Me solté de su agarre, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Cogí aire pero, en vez de chillarle, le pegué una bofetada. El rostro de Cullen se giró hacia un lado, y se quedó mirándome, estupefacto.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -grité-. ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes lo que ocurrió! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello? ¡No sabes nada!

-¡Porque no quieres contarme, Swan! -bramó él, dando un paso en mi dirección. Yo me alejé dos-. ¡Simplemente intento acercarme a ti, ayudarte, conocerte! ¡Pero no me dejas! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo único que recibo a cambio es tu desconfianza!

Ahogué un sollozo y apreté mis manos contra mi rostro. La rabia, el tequila y una extraña emoción en mi cuerpo hacían que no pensase con claridad. Sentía mi rostro rojo, caliente por culpa de las lágrimas.

-¿Desconfianza? -me reí sin alegría, repitiendo esa palabra-. Claro, porque lo normal es confiar desde el primer instante en un estúpido que ha estado dos años conmigo en clase de Biología y que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¡Desconfianza! -separé las manos para poder mirarle a los ojos-. ¡He confiado en ti más de lo que he confiado en nadie en todo un año! ¿Y pretendes que te cuente mis más oscuros secretos a la semana de conocernos? ¡Por favor!

-Yo confío en ti -replicó Cullen-. Ciegamente.

Cogí aire con brusquedad, viendo la sinceridad en su rostro.

-Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si tú me lo pidieras -continuó-. ¿No lo ves? Hace un mes que empezamos este viaje y no he podido separarme de ti ni un segundo, Swan. Eres preciosa, brillante, fuerte, divertida, malhablada y me vuelves loco. ¡Sin embargo sigo aquí! -me gritó, volviendo a acercarse-. ¿Por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado?

Nos miramos fijamente sin una palabra. Cullen tenía esa mirada en su rostro, esa que partía mi corazón, con esa emoción que no quería identificar pero sabía, al fin, lo que era. Sentí mi respiración entrecortarse mientras lloraba.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero no supe que decir.

-No lo sé -murmuré después de unos minutos-. No lo sé.

Los ojos de Cullen se suavizaron, y alzó su mano hacia mi mejilla.

-Bella...

Me aparté otra vez de él, ignorando el dolor de su rostro. Corrí calle abajo, hasta que mi mirada tropezó con una parada de taxis. Me dirigí hacia el más cercano, abrí la puerta trasera y me metí dentro.

El taxista se sobresaltó y me observó a través del espejo retrovisor. Sabía que no daba una buena impresión, con mi pelo alborotado y mi rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-1509 de la calle 15th -le di la dirección de los Hale antes de que pudiese echarme del auto.

El conductor arrancó, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse. Me giré para ver a Jasper entrar en el taxi y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté tontamente, limpiando mi mejilla.

-Acompañar a mi amiga -respondió. Abrió sus brazos y, sin dudarlo dos veces, me lancé a ellos. Acurrucándome contra su pecho, cerré los ojos e intenté vaciar mi mente.

Mientras el taxi se movía por las calles de Jacksonville, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Cullen.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa Jasper pagó y me ayudó a salir del taxi. En el trayecto desde la discoteca parecía que todo mi ser se hubiese apagado y me hubiese quedado sin energía. No podía ponerme de pie, no podía caminar sin apoyarme en Jasper. Patética.

Mi amigo abrió la puerta y entramos en el vestíbulo. Edward y Rosalie aún no habían llegado con el Jeep y la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Jasper me condujo hasta mi habitación sin una sola palabra, me sentó en la cama y fue a buscarme ropa. Yo me dejé hacer. Me quitó la blusa, las sandalias y los pantalones, poniéndome el pijama. No sentí pudor delante de él, nos habíamos visto demasiadas veces en ropa interior como para que fuese extraño.

Sentí cómo se sentaba a mi lado y me agarraba la mano.

-Bells -me llamó suavemente.

Alcé la vista del suelo y vi su rostro lleno de compasión. No quería su compasión. Estaba harta de ella.

-Para, Jasper -le advertí.

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo, alzándose de hombros-. Es la segunda vez que te veo tan destrozada y ahora, es por un chico.

-Cullen -suspiré.

-Si, _Cullen_ -Jasper sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Sigues llamándole por su apellido después de todo?

-Sí -respondí-. Es como nuestra cosa, ¿sabes?

Volví a bajar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía de nuevo las lágrimas aparecer.

-¿Por qué discutís de esa forma? -preguntó directamente.

-No lo sé. Él... -murmuré-. Él también me vuelve loca.

-Puedo verlo -susurró mi amigo-. Nunca te había visto así con un chico.

Me giré hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así? -inquirí-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper se rió, mirándome con diversión.

-¿Estás ciega, Bells? -habló, apretándome la mano-. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te comportas a su alrededor? Lo buscas con la mirada cuando entras en una habitación, te giras para comprobar que camina detrás de ti, sonríes cuando habla, le miras como si no existiese nadie más. Cuando él te toca, aunque sea un mínimo contacto, no te apartas, es más, eres tú quién le coge de la mano y le abraza. Vi cómo te tranquilizaba antes de entrar en la discoteca con unas simples palabras. También veo cómo él te mira, y cómo tú respondes aunque no te des cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo intenté asimilar todo lo que Jasper había dicho. _¿Es éso cierto? ¿Es así cómo nos ven los demás? _Demonios, más importante aún, ¿de verdad era así con él?

Pensé, pensé en todas los días que había pasado junto a él, en cómo había reído, llorado, sonreído y gritado. Pensé en su rostro cuando algo le desagradaba, o cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando se divertía. Recordé sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos a mi alrededor y en cómo nunca tenía frío cuando estaba entre ellos. Pensé en que ahora entendía las canciones.

-Oh -musité simplemente.

El mazo que había estado intentando golpearme durante semanas por fin me dio. Duro. Tuve mi momento 'ajá', y comprendí.

-Estoy enamorada de él -dije en voz alta. Sentí a Jasper suspirar a mi lado y pasar un brazo por mis hombros.

-Me temo que sí -comentó. Yo no reaccioné, y mi amigo debió de pensar que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas-. Vuelvo enseguida -murmuró antes de besar mi sien.

Jasper se levantó y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miré el lugar por dónde se había ido como si lo viese por primera vez. Todo me parecía nuevo, yo parecía nueva, una nueva persona.

_¿Estás ciega, Bells? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te comportas a su alrededor?_

_Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si tú me lo pidieras. ¿No lo ves? ¿Por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado? _

_¡Te gusta! Jodida mierda, Bells, de verdad te gusta. _

Me levanté de la cama, escuchando las voces de Jasper, Edward y Rosalie resonar en mi cabeza. Me dirigí hacia el balcón y abrí las puertas. Era un espacio muy pequeño, pero me senté en el suelo y saqué las piernas por los barrotes, dejando que colgasen en el vacío. El aire húmedo de Florida agitó mi cabello, secando mis lágrimas.

_Estoy enamorada de Edward_. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Él era dulce, atento, divertido, cariñoso y se preocupaba por mí. Aunque también era un estúpido, celoso y tozudo, con mal temperamento, arrogante cuando quería y cruel al enfadarse. Sin embargo, era todo él de lo que estaba enamorada.

Pero una parte de mi cerebro seguía gritándome que era muy pronto, que sólo había pasado un mes con él. No podía confiar en alguien al que apenas conocía. _Pero sí le conozco_, refuté, conozco a mi Edward. Y aunque en el fondo sí que sabía que podía confiar en él, la parte cobarde y asustadiza de mi mente me hacía creer lo contrario.

Apoyé la frente contra los barrotes de hierro.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_, pensé.

Escuché la puerta abrirse pero no me giré. Unos pasos se fueron acercando lentamente hacia mí.

-Por favor, Jazz, vete -dije con un suspiro-. Necesito estar sola.

-No soy Jasper.

Di un respingo cuando oí la voz de Cullen. Alcé la vista y le vi allí, de pie, mirándome fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos instantes, antes de que él se acercase y se sentase a mi lado.

-Quería hablar contigo -empezó, cogiendo aire.

-Yo también -le interrumpí, con repentino valor.

-Ah -susurró simplemente, bajando la vista.

Apreté con fuerza uno de los barrotes, intentando ordenar mis ideas. Cuando me giré hacia él, estaba decidida. Le miré fijamente, y, por fin, solté lo que tendría que haber dicho hacía bastante tiempo:

-Edward, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, 15 días después de mi última actualización. Lo sé, todo un récord. En realidad me puse hoy, tarde de domingo, a escribir este cap y no hice otra cosa en todo el día (tampoco iba a hacer nada productivo de todos modos, escribir es más divertido) Así que aquí tienen este cap, espero de verdad que les guste. Ahora entiendo la cita de Robert Frost: "No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader. No surprise in the writer, no surprise in the reader" Espero que les sorprendiese tanto como a mí, y que la discusión entre Cullen y Bella les llenase los ojos de lágrimas como me ocurrió a mí mientras la escribía. <strong>_

_**Sin mucho más que decir, quería agradecerles a todas y todos que me leen y se molestan en dejar un review (: 795, y subiendo, pasará los 800 pronto, simplemente no puedo expresar con palabras lo emocionada que estoy por ver qué bien recibida es mi pequeña historia. También, por supuesto, quería agradecer a los lectores fantasma (si es que hay), y a sus alertas y favs que bombardean mi correo, nunca me canso de ellos :) **_

_**Cualquier duda o pregunta, pueden contactar conmigo por MP o por twitter (jclikesit) o, ahora, por facebook también (link en mi perfil), si algún día quieren hablar sobre Unstoppable o alguna de mis otras historias (:**_

_**De verdad siento no poder contestar a todos sus reviews, pero que sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos:**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>torposoplo12: sí, estoy perfectamente (: El que recibió el peor golpe fue mi coche (tuve que comprar otro nuevo) yo sólo tuve un latigazo cervical durante unos días, pero se pasó rápido, gracias por preguntar! Muchos besos<strong>_

_**RebeldeBella: este capítulo supongo que responde a tu pregunta :) haahaha, besos!**_

_**Nyx-88: hahaha creo que tu predicción se cumplió, las fuerzas se alinearon! Sí, el accidente no fue muy grave, mi coche quedó destrozado pero yo salí sin sufrir daño alguno. Besos!**_

_**veroc: muchas gracias, cielo! (: El accidente no fue grave, por lo menos para mí, mi coche se fue al carajo y tuve que comprar uno nuevo :( pero en fin, lo bueno fue que no me rompí nada! Tu review me alegró el día, espero que también tengas una linda semana, muchos besos!**_

_**Silvers Astoria Malfoy: sí, Alice y Emmet aparecerán, pero no se encontrarán con Rose y Jasper hasta dentro de muchos caps. Espero te gustase el cap, besos! (:**_

_**carol: siento que mi historia te aburra, no tienes que leer si no quieres, besos!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por supuesto, repito que siento no poder responder a todos sus lindos reviews, es tarde y mañana tengo universidad, debería dormir pero aquí estoy T.T<strong>_

_**Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap (que con suerte será pronto)**_

_**Besos, **_

_**JC.**_

_**PD: Si no han visto Catching Fire aún, sólo déjenme decir que TIENEN QUE VERLA SÍ O SÍ. Es la mejor adaptación de todos los tiempos, lo tiene todo, es perfecta, increíble, no hay palabras para describirla, Francis Lawrence y todo el cast hizo un trabajo espectacular. Las 2 horas y media más cortas de todo mi vida, y sin embargo volvería a ver la película una y otra vez (aksjbfakjsdkajsnkd Siento mi arrebato, tenía que desahogarme y fangirlear un rato T.T)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> -¿Qué quieres, Cullen? -inquirí con fastidio. -Saber -contestó como si fuese obvio. -¿Saber qué? -le seguí el juego al final. -Cómo es que Nerdbella Swan tiene tanto genio y no lo había presenciado hasta ahora. "Porque si algo no era Bella Swan, era ser una niña buena." AU Todos Humanos. M por mal lenguaje y lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29. <strong>

**-RED. Pieces & The Samples. Could it be another change & The Calling. Unstoppable-**

oOo

-Todo empezó poco después de cumplir dieciséis años.

Observé el rostro de Cullen como si fuese a ser la última vez que pudiese mirarle. Quizá lo fuera. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Una noche, Rosalie quiso ir a una fiesta que se celebraba en una discoteca muy popular de Phoenix. Le habían hablado de unos chicos nuevos en la ciudad y quería conocerlos, al parecer se habían forjado rápidamente una... _reputación_. Ellos eran habituales en aquella discoteca, en fin, toda la gente iba allí, así que no era de extrañar. El problema era que no te dejaban entrar al menos que tuvieses veintiuno, pero por supuesto Rose manejó para conseguirnos unos carnets falsos y logramos pasar. Se parecía bastante a la discoteca de esta noche. La barra a un lado, pista de baile, música a todo volumen, luces parpadeantes... aunque tenía sillones en vez de sillas y el aire estaba lleno de humo.

»Los famosos chicos no aparecían, así que empezamos a beber y, demonios, nos emborrachamos rápidamente, demasiado rápido la verdad. Perdí la noción del tiempo y, eventualmente, perdí a Rosalie y a Jasper. Estaba sola y borracha, me acerqué a la barra para pedirle al camarero que llamase a mis amigos por megafonía -por supuesto, en aquel momento me pareció una idea muy inteligente, a pesar de que la discoteca no tenía megafonía alguna-, cuando choqué contra un chico. Su nombre era Alec, pero no estaba solo. Con él se encontraban Jane y Félix. Y entendí por qué Rosalie había querido conocerles.

Paré de hablar al sentir el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo con solo pronunciar sus nombres. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de ellos.

Giré la cabeza y miré el vecindario a través de los barrotes. Sí, así era más fácil. Continúe mi historia con la vista clavada en la carretera.

-Apenas recuerdo mucho más de aquella noche, sólo que pasé todo el tiempo con ellos y que me divertí muchísimo. Los tres se conocían desde niños y había sido amigos siempre, pero me hicieron sentir integrada en el grupo. Me desperté en mi habitación sin recordar cómo había llegado allí, con veinte llamadas perdidas de Rosalie y otras treinta y cinco de Jasper.

»Pensé que había sido un sueño hasta que llegué el lunes al instituto y les vi en la cafetería. Tenían dieciocho y estaban en último curso, yo me encontraba con Jasper y Rose, quienes de repente no querían acercarse a ellos. Así que simplemente fui a saludarles. Sin embargo, Alec me dio su número y me dijo que me llamaría para quedar. Él era mayor, atractivo y simpático, y... supongo que me dejé llevar.

»Me llamó, empecé a salir con ellos los viernes por la noche. Bebía hasta perder el conocimiento y me enrollaba con Alec en los baños. Jugaba a ser más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Cada vez quedaba más con ellos, no sólo los viernes sino cualquier día que tuviese libre.

»Una noche Alec me ofreció un porro. Charlie me había dado la charla sobre drogas a los ocho años, sabía que el alcohol era una cosa y las drogas eran algo completamente distinto. Pero pensé, _no pasa nada, es sólo una vez_. Estaba con mis amigos, nos divertíamos, no era gran cosa. Lo probé, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra. Alec me insistía y yo me dejé influenciar.

»Fumaba y bebía más de lo que quiero recordar. Empezó a molestarme las constantes charlas de Rose y Jasper sobre la mala influencia que eran mis nuevos amigos, me molestaba mi madre preguntándome todo el día qué era lo que me pasaba, me molestaban los profesores que se preocupaban por mis notas repentinamente bajas. Estaba molesta con el mundo, y los únicos que parecían entenderme eran ellos tres.

»Entonces Félix consiguió cocaína. Quedamos después de clase y, aunque yo no quería al principio, Jane y Alec terminaron convenciéndome para que la probara. Ahora me doy cuenta de que querían, gradualmente, engancharme, sólo por diversión. Terminé dependiendo de ellos para que me consiguieran droga, empezaron a pedirme que hiciese cosas y yo les obedecía sin pensar. Félix traía cada día algo nuevo, heroína, metadona, LSD...

»Apenas recuerdo algo de aquella temporada de mi vida. Me despertaba desnuda, en sitios que no conocía de nada con gente que no había visto nunca, encima de mi vómito o...

Cogí aire mientras sentía una lágrimas caer por mi mejilla. Los recuerdos invadían mi mente y la repugnancia que sentía hacia mí misma era demasiado abrumadora. Tragué con fuerza y continué. No había marcha atrás.

-Seguí comportándome así durante meses, hasta que llegó una noche en la que no aguanté más. Estaba con Alec y Jane en una discoteca, Félix había ido a conseguir más droga. Me levanté para ir al baño, pero tenía que bajar las escaleras. Había... consumido y bebido. No recuerdo muy bien cuando me desmayé.

»Me desperté en el hospital dos días después, con Renée a mi lado. Había sufrido una sobredosis y había caído por las escaleras. El portero me llevó a Urgencias. Mi madre empezó a llorar sin decir nada y yo, idiota de mí, sólo pregunté por mis amigos.

Una sonrisa irónica se abrió paso en mis labios. _Amigos_. Con qué facilidad les había llamado así.

-No se habían preocupado por mí, ni siquiera me habían visitado al hospital. Joder, creo que ni se dieron cuenta de lo que me había pasado. No llamaron, no preguntaron por mí. No volví a saber nada de ellos.

»Pero en aquel momento nada de aquello me importaba, sólo quería volver con ellos. Renée... ella me dijo que o dejaba las drogas o iría a vivir con Charlie a Forks. Comencé a gritarle, dije cosas horribles de las que me arrepiento continuamente. Lo que yo no sabía era que mi padre estaba en el hospital, y que ya habían acordado de antemano llevarme a Forks, sólo querían saber qué pensaba de ello. En cuanto me dieron el alta, Renée me llevó al aeropuerto y Charlie me escoltó durante todo el viaje.

»Podría haberme metido en rehabilitación, pero mi padre tenía otros planes. En cuanto llegamos a casa, empezó a recitar una serie de reglas y el horario que tendría que cumplir. Por supuesto, yo no estaba de acuerdo. Intenté escaparme y él me cogió, le golpeé -la única vez que golpeé a mi padre en toda mi vida. Así que me llevó a la estación y me encerró. Mi primera noche en Forks la pasé en una celda. Y prácticamente todo el día siguiente, sin comida y sin agua.

»Cuando Charlie volvió para sacarme, me advirtió que mi comportamiento tenía que cambiar. Él me ayudaría, tanto si yo quería como si no. Tenía todo el verano por delante para intentarlo.

Suspiré, viendo el rostro serio de mi padre por entre los barrotes. Nunca antes me había mirado con tanta decepción, y aquello rompió mi corazón.

-Comprendí que no iba a rendirse hasta tener a la anterior Bella de vuelta. Charlie me puso una dieta estricta, junto con ejercicio diario, y estudié todo lo que no había estudiado durante el curso. No podía salir de casa si no era en su compañía. Se pasó prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día vigilándome. Empecé a recuperarme, a volver a pensar con claridad. Y todo lo que había hecho me horrorizaba cada día más.

»Volví a Phoenix para hacer los exámenes de recuperación y así no tener que repetir curso. Después de hacerlos, le rogué a mi padre que me dejase hablar con Rosalie y Jasper, aunque no sabía si ellos iban a querer hablar conmigo. Les había dejado de lado, les había dicho cosas horribles y hacía más de cuatro meses que no tenía contacto alguno con ellos. Estaba tan nerviosa cuando llamé a su puerta. Rosalie abrió, y por un segundo pensé que iba a pegarme. Merecía que me pegase. Pero en vez de eso me abrazó y me dijo... _Bienvenida de nuevo. _

»Recuperé a mis amigos, recuperé a mi madre. No merecía que ninguno de ellos me perdonase. Había sido cruel, mezquina y desagradable, pero lo olvidaron, me perdonaron, a pesar de que yo no me perdonase a mí misma.

Callé, todavía sin atreverme a mirar a Cullen, temiendo su reacción. En algún lugar de la casa empezó a sonar música, y la canción de '_Pretend to be'_ de Linkin Park llegó a mis oídos. Me reí sin alegría al escucharla. Que irónica es la vida.

-Charlie me matriculó en el instituto de Forks. Rosalie y Jasper vinieron de visita antes de que empezaran las clases. Empezamos a hablar del futuro, y, de algún modo, terminé haciendo un trato con mi padre. Me portaría bien durante los dos años que me quedaban, sería una _niña buena_, y él dejaría que yo siguiese con mi vida como yo quisiese. Si recaía, me encerraría en rehabilitación y me enviaría a la Universidad. Sí, sé que en teoría no puedes ir a la Universidad en contra de tu voluntad, pero era mi padre, probablemente se sentaría a mi lado en las clases con su pistola apuntándome.

»De todas maneras, Rosalie tuvo una idea. Si no quería meterme en problemas, tenía que pasar desapercibida. Ideó todo ese disfraz al que tú llamabas _Nerdbella_ para así no llamar la atención. Funcionó, demasiado bien diría yo.

Suspiré, escuchando cómo la canción cambiaba. Rosalie debía de querer seguir con la fiesta en el piso de abajo. _Pieces_ de RED sonó.

_I'm here again, A thousand miles away from you, A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am, I tried so hard, Thought I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way... (Estoy aquí de nuevo, A miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti, Un lío roto, simplemente pedazos dispersos de lo que soy, He intentado tan duro, Pensé que podía hacer esto por mi cuenta, He perdido mucho en el camino...)_

»Pasé todo el año aguantando las burlas de mis compañeros, sus insultos, sus humillaciones. Pasé todo el curso sola, porque prefería estar así en vez de juntarme con la gente equivocada. No quería caer de nuevo. Los adolescentes empezaron a parecerme odiosos, pensaban que eran el centro del mundo, jugaban con su vida como si nunca fuese a pasarles nada. Podría decirse que maduré, más rápido que cualquier otra persona de mi edad.

_Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before, You call my name, I come to you in pieces, So you can make me whole... (Entonces veo tu cara, Sé que soy finalmente tuya, Encuentro todo lo que creía perdido antes, Tú dices mi nombre, Yo vengo a ti en pedazos, Para que puedas hacerme entera...)_

Respiré con fuerza el aire húmedo de Florida. Ahora venía la segunda parte, y aunque lo peor ya había pasado, esta dolía aún más.

»El curso terminó y fui a pasar el verano a Phoenix con Rosalie y Jasper. No quería salir por la noche, así que simplemente nos quedábamos en casa. Pero un día, paseando con Rose por el parque, un balón chocó contra mi cabeza. Era de un chico, Matt, quién estaba jugando con unos amigos al fútbol. Me pidió mi número, y yo se lo di. Él me reconoció del instituto, ya que aún seguían acordándose de mí -sonreí con amargura-. Nunca te conté cómo me llamaban, ¿verdad? Yo era conocida allí como Bella 'Imparable' Swan.

_I've come undone, But you make sense of who I am, Like puzzle pieces in your hand,, Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before, You call my name, I come to you in pieces, So you can make me whole... (He venido incompleta, Pero tú le diste sentido a quién soy, Al igual que piezas de puzzle en tu mano, Entonces veo tu cara, Sé que soy finalmente tuya, Encuentro todo lo que creía perdido antes, Tú dices mi nombre, Yo vengo a ti en pedazos, Para que puedas hacerme entera...)_

»Pasamos el verano juntos, creí de verdad que él era distinto. Matt era bueno, no se parecía a Alec, me hacía sentir bien, era mi amigo y pensé que podría llegar a ser algo más. Antes de irme a Forks, le conté todo lo que te estoy contando a ti ahora.

Cerré los ojos, volviendo a sentir la enorme decepción y tristeza que me invadió cuando se fue. La traición, la vergüenza. _Could it be another change_ de The Samples empezó a sonar.

_The only time I feel good falling, Is when I'm falling fast and hard for you, The last two digits when I'm calling, Fade away but somehow I'll get through.._. _(La única vez que me siento bien cayendo, Es cuando me estoy enamorando rápido y fuerte de ti, Los dos últimos dígitos cuando estoy llamando, Se desvanecen, pero de alguna manera voy a seguir adelante...)_

»Me dijo que lo entendía. Me besó. Nos acostamos -relaté de un tirón-. Pero cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba. Sólo tenía una nota en la que ponía que _no podía estar con alguien como yo. _

_The only time I feel good sinking, Is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you, You caught me as I was winking, Now I think my winking days are through... __(La única vez que me siento bien al hundirme, Es cuando me estoy hundiendo rápido y profundo por ti, Me has pillado cuando estaba guiñando el ojo, Ahora creo que mis días parpadeantes se han acabado...)_

Limpié las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas. Era un recuerdo doloroso, aún más que los anteriores. Porque había confiado en Matt, como había confiado antes en Alec, y ahora estaba confiando en Edward. Y todos ellos me habían despreciado.

_Could it be another change, To come and rearrange?, Why can't you just feel the way I do, You can't love no one, you can't love something, You can't love nothing, you can't love anything, Till you can love yourself, till you can love yourself, You can love yourself... (¿Podría ser otro cambio, Para venir y reorganizar ? ¿Por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo ? No puedes amar a nadie , no se puede amar algo, No puedes amar nada , no puedes amar a nadie, Hasta que puedas amarte a ti mismo, hasta que puedas amarte a ti mismo Puedes amarte a ti mismo...)_

-¿Entiendes ahora mi miedo? -pregunté en un susurro-. Tenía miedo de perderte, como los perdí a ellos. Me hicieron mucho daño y no estaba preparada para abrirme a nadie, nunca pensé... nunca pensé que volvería a confiar en alguien -por fin, me giré lentamente hacia Cullen. Sus ojos me miraban sin expresión alguna-. Confío en ti, Edward, pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy aterrada. No creo que pueda soportar que me vuelvan a hacer daño. Y tú, sin embargo, has conseguido que me abra de nuevo a alguien. Y eso me asusta.

_The only time I feel good falling, Is when I'm falling fast and hard for you, I can't tell if you are stalling, So if you are please tell me what to do, (La única vez que me siento bien cayendo, Es cuando me estoy enamorando rápido y fuerte de ti, No puedo decirte si estás estancando, Así que si lo estás por favor dime qué hacer...)_

Volví a limpiarme el rostro. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas caían impecablemente de mis ojos. Le miré fijamente, sin lograr desentrañar su expresión.

_The only time I feel good sinking, Is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you, You caught me when I was winking, Now I think my winking days are through... (La única vez que me siento bien al hundirme, Es cuando me estoy hundiendo rápido y profundo por ti, Me has pillado cuando estaba guiñando el ojo, Ahora creo que mis días parpadeantes se han acabado...)_

-Esta noche ha sido muy difícil para mí -confesé-. Todo me recordaba a ellos. Sé que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para no recaer, pero la sola idea de que eso pudiese suceder contigo delante me revolvía el estómago.

»Y entonces comprendí por qué -sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Sonreí porque ahora que ya estaba todo dicho, poco importaba abrirme un poco más-. Estaba tan nerviosa de que me vieses como realmente era porque me importas, Edward. No sólo me importas, me gustas. Es más, creo que estoy enamorada de ti -musité.

-¿Crees? -me sobresalté al oír su voz. Sonaba rasposa. Observé cómo fruncía el ceño, mirándome.

El dolor recorrió mi cuerpo más rápido que nunca. Sentí cómo faltaba aire en mis pulmones y más lágrimas caían. No podía respirar ni escuchar nada, sólo el latir de mi corazón. Podía sentir el inminente rechazo.

-No -dije-. Estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero, Edward.

Nunca habría creído posible que tres simples palabras pudiesen tener tanta fuerza y me hiciesen sentir tan vulnerable. Estaba en sus manos, expuesta. Y mientras esperaba su reacción, en esos pocos segundos, pasaron por delante de mis ojos todos los momentos vividos juntos.

De repente, Cullen cogió mi rostro con sus dos manos y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Ahogué un sollozo mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, respondiendo a su beso. Edward me abrazó y me atrajo hacia él, subiéndome a su regazo. Cuando nos separamos, pude ver como varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos también.

-Te quiero, Bella -dijo profundamente, haciéndome reír y llorar aún más, aliviada. Sentí como si todo el peso que había llevado estos años sobre mis hombros ya no existiese.

Cullen sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, aquella que me había dejado sin habla el día que vino a mi casa. Nos besamos, sin querer despegarnos el uno del otro. Él me quería. Yo le quería a él. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Estábamos juntos, al fin.

-¿No me odias? -le pregunté, sintiendo mi corazón ir a mil por hora-. ¿No te repugno?

-¿Repugnarme? -repitió, riéndose como si fuese una broma. Pasó los pulgares gentilmente por mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas-. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, te repugnaría, Isabella Swan?

-Hay dos buenos candidatos de los que te acabo de hablar -repliqué, y vi su cara de odio ante su sola mención.

-Cerdos asquerosos -gruñó-. Te mereces mucho más, Bella. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Me besó dulcemente antes de añadir.

-No te odio, ¿cómo podría? -sonrió, acariciando mi rostro-. Eres mi milagro. Tú me salvaste de volverme loco, me enseñaste a cómo disfrutar de la vida y a querer a quién me rodea. Me enseñaste a quererme a mí mismo.

Sonreí, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas en mis ojos. Cullen apoyó su frente en la mía y nos miramos fijamente. Distinguí, de nuevo, motas doradas en sus iris esmeralda.

-Creo que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que me gritaste -dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndome reír-. No, en serio. Este viaje sólo ha conseguido que me diese cuenta de cuanto te quiero.

-Para, vas a hacerme llorar -repliqué estúpidamente, pues ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Cullen se rió entre dientes y limpió mis lágrimas dándome ligeros besos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del tacto de sus labios contra mi piel. Sentía mi cuerpo arder.

-Te juro, mi Bella, que no me voy a ir -murmuró contra mi boca-. No voy a dejarte, no soy capaz de separarme de ti. Te quiero locamente, toda tú, aunque me grites o me pegues. Con tu pasado o sin él. Eres una persona maravillosa y, si me lo permites, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Me reí entre sollozos, como una patética niña de las películas románticas que tanto odiaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca había sido, y todo por unas simples palabras de Edward. Y le creí, a pesar del miedo, confié en él.

-Estúpido, me has hecho llorar -mascullé antes de besarle con fuerza. Cullen me abrazó y respondió a mi beso, pude sentir su sonrisa en mis labios-. Te quiero -susurré de nuevo, sintiéndome libre al poder decirlo en voz alta.

-Y yo a ti.

-Siento que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta -musité, consiguiendo que me besase de nuevo.

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, ¿no? -bromeó.

Suspiré, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y abrazándole con fuerza. Cullen me apretó contra él y sentí como besaba repetidamente el tope de mi cabeza.

-Edward -le llamé-. Quería disculparme también por mi comportamiento de esta noche.

-No pasa nada -murmuró contra mi cabello-. Me comporté como un troglodita, después de todo.

Sofoqué mi risa contra su camisa, recordando que había sido yo quién le había llamado troglodita hacía menos de media hora. Qué rápido podían cambiar las cosas.

-No, en serio, yo... -me aparté de él para poder ver su rostro. Tenía esa mirada en los ojos que ahora reconocía como amor, simple y puro-. ¿De verdad quieres estar con alguien como yo? Es decir, soy un desastre. Tengo poca paciencia, muy mal genio y no sé hacer mi propia cama yo sola.

Bajé la vista pero Cullen me obligó a volver a mirarle.

-Yo también soy un desastre, ¿sabes? -dijo-. No me llevo bien con mi padre, no sé cuando callarme y soy totalmente incapaz de preparar unos simples spaguettis -añadió, haciéndome reír de nuevo-. ¿Ves? Creo que encajamos bastante bien -concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás comparando tu mala relación con tu padre con mi mala relación con las drogas? -inquirí, alzando las cejas en su dirección. Se vio medianamente culpable, pero decidió que mejor que responder era besarme. No iba a discutir aquello.

-Me refiero a que, de una manera o de otra, los dos escapamos de algo -comentó al separarnos, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ambos estamos jodidos. Éso es lo que hace que nos llevemos tan bien.

-¿Llevarnos bien? -exclamé con una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¡Pero si no nos soportamos!

-Um... -fingió pensárselo durante unos segundos antes de asentir-. Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor será que empecemos a pelearnos de nuevo antes de perder la costumbre.

Me eché a reír mientras Cullen comenzaba a besar mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír, pero era un dolor agradable. Agarré su barbilla y le mordí la nariz, para luego morder sus labios y, finalmente, besarle.

Sentí la mano de Cullen rozar mi espalda desnuda, aquel contacto envió una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Me apreté más contra él, profundizando nuestro beso mientras arañaba su nuca. Escuché cómo gemía en mi boca e inmediatamente sus manos me agarraron y me alejaron de él.

Le miré sin comprender unos segundos, sintiéndome confusa. Edward carraspeó, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bella, yo no quiero que pienses... -balbuceó-. Es decir, no tenemos que... no es que no quiera, pero si tú no... si yo... Puedes callarme cuando quieras -dijo al fin de un tirón.

-No, ibas bastante bien, Cullen -asentí, intentando esconder una sonrisa. Volví a abrazarle y dejé un suave beso en sus labios-. Te quiero. Es lo único que importa ahora.

-Yo también te quiero -suspiró él, juntando de nuevo nuestros labios.

Cullen se fue levantando del suelo conmigo agarrada a su cintura, sus manos en mi trasero mientras no dejábamos de besarnos. Prestando atención de nuevo a la música que llegaba a la habitación, pude escuchar como la canción_ 'Unstoppable'_ de The Calling sonaba desde abajo. Él también la reconoció, pues sentí cómo se reía, sus labios dejando mi boca para besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi oreja...

_Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine, I'll try not to make you cry, And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand, Then you'd understand me... (Ven y acuéstate en mi cama, siéntate y bebe un poco de vino, Trataré de no hacerte llorar, Y si te metes dentro de mi cabeza, entonces lo entenderías, Entonces me entenderías...)_

-Creo que esta será nuestra canción -musité sin pensar, sintiendo mi espalda apoyarse en la cama.

Atraje a Cullen hacia mí hasta que estuvo entre mis piernas. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslos por encima de la tela del pijama mientras no dejábamos de besarnos.

_Why I've felt so alone, why i kept myself from love, And you became my favorite drug, So let me take you right now and swallow you down,I need you inside... (¿Por qué me he sentido tan solo? ¿por qué me guardé del amor? Y tú te convertiste en mi droga favorita, Así que déjame que te coja ahora mismo y te trague, Te necesito en el interior...)_

Gemí cuando comenzó a levantarme la camiseta mientras rozaba mi piel en el proceso. Levanté los brazos por encima de la cabeza y dejé que aquella prenda cayese al suelo. Cullen se inclinó y beso el hueco entre mis pechos, sus manos desabrochando mi sujetador.

_If we had this night together, If we had a moment to ourselves, If we had this night together, then we'd be, Unstoppable... (Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, Si tuviéramos un momento para nosotros, Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, entonces seríamos, Imparables...)_

Le quité rápidamente la camisa y pasé una mano por su pecho desnudo. Él bajó mis pantalones y yo arranqué el botón de sus vaqueros. Cullen acarició mi costado mientras besaba mi clavícula. Jadeé, mis dedos metiéndose dentro del elástico de sus boxers.

_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong, I know that this is what we've been wanting, And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat, It fills up till my heart is breaking... (¿Cree usted que esto es correcto, o es realmente malo? Sé que esto es lo que hemos estado esperando, Y todo esto está ardiendo en mi alma, que se llena en mi garganta, Se llena hasta que mi corazón se está rompiendo...)_

Sin decir nada nos quitamos la última prenda de ropa interior que cubría nuestros cuerpos. Nos observamos durante unos segundos, hasta que inclinó su cabeza y me besó. Me apreté contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por primera vez su piel desnuda contra la mía. Gemí ante la sensación.

_If we had this night together, If we had a moment to ourselves, If we had this night together, then we'd be, Unstoppable...(Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, Si tuviéramos un momento para nosotros, Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, entonces seríamos, Imparables...)_

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, besándonos. Enrollé las piernas en su cintura y ambos gemimos.

-Tomo la píldora -jadeé contra sus labios. ¿Para qué alargarlo más? ¿Para qué esperar? Simplemente quería sentirle dentro de mí.

_Now, we can both learn, Somehow, you'll see it's all we have, Love, it keeps us together, and I need love... (Ahora, los dos podemos aprender, De alguna manera, verás que es todo lo que tenemos, Amor, nos mantiene unidos, y yo necesito amor...)_

Edward me besó una última vez antes de entrar en mi interior. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, un gemido se escapó de mi garganta mientras él empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido.

-Bella -murmuró, besando mi cuello. Gimoteé cuando agarró mis muslos y se impulsó más fuerte. Había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez.

Y no podía pensar en nada más que en él. En Cullen sonriendo, riéndose, mirándome, tocándome, besándome. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pecho, dónde jugueteó con mi pezón mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Clavé las uñas en su espalda y levanté mis caderas para acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there, I'm only feeling half as good, Well I'm gonna find a way, To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive... (Cuando me despierto sin ti, sabiendo que no estás allí, Sólo me siento la mitad de bien, Bueno, voy a encontrar una manera, De envolverte en mis brazos, me haces sentir vivo...)_

-Edward -gemí yo a mi vez. Estaba a punto de llegar, y sabía que él también. Nos habíamos contenido durante tanto tiempo que no hizo falta mucho más.

Sentí su respiración al lado de mi oído y murmuró un '_Te quiero_'. Exploté, vi brillantes colores a través de mis párpados cerrados mientras gemía su nombre y sentía que él se venía dentro de mí.

_If we had this night together, If we had a moment to ourselves, If we had this night together, then we'd be, Unstoppable...(Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, Si tuviéramos un momento para nosotros, Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, entonces seríamos, Imparables...)_

Nos quedamos prácticamente sin respiración, jadeando en busca de aire. Cullen intentó moverse a un lado pero no le dejé, apretándome más contra él para que no se separase de mí. Abrí los ojos, sin recordar cuándo los había cerrado, y miré su rostro.

Él me sonrió, su pelo completamente alborotado y una marca de un mordisco en su labio inferior. Sonreí y le besé, sintiéndome unida a aquel estúpido de pelo cobrizo en todas las maneras posibles.

-Yo también te quiero -susurré contra sus labios.

Y seguimos disfrutando de la noche, juntos.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos, la luz del sol me cegó. Parpadeé varias veces, ignorando el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía, y froté mi rostro con las manos antes de desperezarme.

-Tenías que haber cerrado las puertas del balcón anoche -murmuré, volviendo a dejarme caer en la almohada.

Sentí a Cullen moverse a mi espalda. Su brazo estaba enrollado en mi cintura y se apretaba contra mi trasero, dejando que notase su erección matutina.

-Buenos días para ti también -dijo suavemente, besando mi nuca.

Sonreí antes de girarme entre sus brazos. Observé aquel rostro que tan bien conocía como si fuese la primera vez. Comenzaba a crecerle la barba de nuevo, tenía la marca de la almohada en una mejilla y me miraba con ojos adormilados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho.

Pasé los brazos a su alrededor y le atraje hacia mí para besarle. Nunca me cansaría de aquello. Quería despertarme todas las mañanas así. Cullen ronroneó, pasando su nariz por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello. Besó el hueco de mi clavícula, su mano bajando por mi espalda hasta agarrar mi trasero.

-Huh, veo que está usted muy espabilado por las mañanas, señor Cullen -dije, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo-. ¿No le llegó la actividad de anoche?

-Nop -negó él, sonriendo también de manera juguetona-. Es tu culpa, de todos modos. Eres demasiado tentadora para mi bienestar.

Me reí mientras Cullen comenzaba a besar detrás de mi oreja, en aquel punto en el que había descubierto que tenía cosquillas.

-Claro, ahora la culpa es mía -resoplé-. En realidad son tus hormonas de adolescente pervertido que se están clavando en mi muslo ahora mismo.

Edward se rió contra mi piel, mordisqueando mi cuello. Le empujé juguetonamente hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama. Esta vez fui yo la que me puse encima de él y me incliné para besar su pecho. Fui dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, dónde paré y volví a subir. Cullen soltó un gemido de protesta que sólo me hizo sonreír más.

-Eres mala, Swan -jadeó, observándome con ojos oscuros. Mordí mi labio mientras sentía como entraba dentro de mí, de nuevo. Cullen gimió más alto esta vez, sus dedos se clavaron en mi cadera. Pasó el pulgar por encima del tatuaje que había encontrado la noche anterior, cuando recorrió mi cuerpo entero con su boca-. Me vuelve loco ese tatuaje -gruñó, siguiendo el curso de mis pensamientos.

-Entonces espera a ver el siguiente -contesté, empezando a moverme de arriba a abajo.

Sin embargo, Cullen decidió cambiar de ritmo. Me agarró por el trasero y nos giró a ambos. Caí en la cama con un grito ahogado, todavía sintiéndole en mi interior. Pasó un brazo por mi espalda para pegarme a su pecho y comenzó a follarme. Duro. Chillé su nombre mientras me venía. Habíamos dejado las delicadezas ayer por la noche y, joder, Cullen sí que conseguía volverme loca.

Se dejó caer encima de mí, intentando recuperar la respiración. Me abracé a él como el bebé koala que era, besando su cuello, su mejilla, sus párpados, su boca.

-Uh-hu -masculló él con una sonrisa feliz-. Bella, dime que esto no es un sueño.

-¿Por qué no paras de repetir eso? -me reí-. ¿Tienes miedo de despertarte otra vez en Forks a dos semanas de la graduación?

-Estoy completamente aterrado -confesó.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que soy real? -pregunté.

-Se me ocurren bastantes cosas -respondió rápidamente, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

Rodé los ojos y le empujé para poder incorporarme, intentando que no viese mi sonrisa. Me senté en la cama. Cullen se encontraba tumbado encima de las almohadas, y las sábanas estaban todas revueltas y hechas un bulto a nuestros pies, ya que las habíamos empujado hacia abajo al despertarnos. Podía ver nuestra ropa interior mezclada entre ellas.

Gateé hasta allí y me dispuse a desenredar las sábanas. Necesitaba recuperar mis bragas antes de que a ninguno de los Hale se le ocurriese venir a meter las narices, porque estaba segura de que lo harían. Entonces sentí los dedos de Edward recorrer mi trasero.

-Cullen, deja mi trasero en paz -le recriminé, intentando golpearle con el pie.

-No puedo evitarlo, es adorable -se rió él.

-Y no llames a mi culo _adorable_.

-¿Por qué no? Lo es.

-¡Mi trasero no es adorable, Cullen! -bufé, logrando pescar mis bragas de entre las sábanas.

Pero el brazo de Edward me cogió por la cintura y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Chillé mientras volvía a caer encima de la cama, Cullen se puso encima de mí rápidamente, nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Desde cuándo soy Cullen de nuevo? -inquirió, rozando su nariz con la mía. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión e intenté ponerme seria, a pesar de que me era físicamente imposible no responder a su sonrisa.

-Te llamo Cullen cuándo te comportas como un estúpido -le expliqué, rodando los ojos. Él se rió.

-Touché.

Me besó lentamente, sus brazos rodeándome y apretándome contra su pecho. Lancé un pequeño gemido cuando enrollé por instinto las piernas en su cintura.

-Edward -jadeé contra sus labios.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Santa mierda! -chilló Rosalie, antes de echarse a reír y darse la vuelta tapándose la cara.

-¡Rosalie! -grité, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse carmesí, y parte de mi cuello también. Edward se movió rápido. Cogió las sábanas y las alargó hasta que nos taparon-. ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí? -le grité una vez cubiertos. _Por supuesto que tenía que venir a chismorrear. _

-Oh, vamos, Bells, como si fuese la primera vez que te veo desnuda -bufó ella-. Además, te lo debía -canturreó, girándose lentamente. Cuando comprobó que estábamos tapados entró en la habitación y de dos saltos se tiró encima de la cama.

-¡Joder! -mascullé, recogiendo las piernas justo a tiempo para que no las aplastara. Me encogí en una bola y Cullen pasó un brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él.

-¿Tú le hiciste esto a ella? -preguntó él sin embargo, entendiendo las palabras de Rose.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, estaba borracha y, ¡ni siquiera le gustaba el chico! -me defendí, haciendo un mohín.

-Pequeños tecnicismos -me interrumpió ella, restándole importancia con una mano-. Ahora estamos en paz -me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

Resoplé y le enseñé mi bonito dedo del medio. Rosalie se echó a reír y se levantó, por fin, de la cama.

-En realidad sólo quería avisar de que ya está el desayuno -informó.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? -pregunté.

-No, Jasper -respondió, poniéndome mala cara-. No tenías por qué preguntar.

Me giré hacia Cullen, que parecía tremendamente divertido con la situación, y rodé los ojos. Rosalie se volvió hacia él, pero hizo un gesto para dejar claro que no tenía nada que ver con mi opinión sobre sus dotes culinarias. _Traidor. _

Mi amiga bufó y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de irse nos miró, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Por cierto, Bells, buen trabajo -dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Cullen, para luego separar las palmas de las manos a una gran distancia y mover la boca formando un_ 'Wow'. _

-¡FUERA! -le grité, lanzándole una almohada. Rose cerró justo antes de que la alcanzara. Cullen se echó a reír, le empujé y cayó rodando de la cama-. ¡No tiene gracia! -chillé, pero sólo conseguí que se riese más fuerte-. ¡Arg!

Me dejé caer en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

Vale, puede que sí tuviese un poco de gracia, después de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Realmente quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero ya que es Navidad y hay bastante gente que me pide que actualice, aquí les dejo la primera parte del capítulo.<em>**

**_¡Feliz Navidad, felices fiestas, y feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Que tengo un lindo 2014! _**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**

**_PD: Siento no poder contestar reviews, aunque los leo todos y me encantan. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review y a las lectoras fantasmas que se animaron a escribirme también, bienvenidas. _**


End file.
